The Start-book one
by Bunny Girle
Summary: Shan is an average girl, or is she. Starting out on a new Journey Shan hopes to become a master of Fire Pokémon. With rival trainers, team rocket, and crazy Gym leaders will she make it. Luckily for her four great friends are there for her as she starts
1. Default Chapter Title

Pokemon FanFic 1

Title: Choosing Charmander

Shan woke up at the sound of the blaring alarm. Turning over, she looked at it and moaned. "Six o'clock. Man I can't believe I had that stupid dream again." She said stretching. Shan got out of her bed and shivered as her feet touched the cold linoleum floor. She looked over at her school uniform that was hanging neatly on the chair. Shan frowned as she picked it up.

"Why do they insist on making us were this ugly thing on the last day." Shan said and got dressed. Today was the very day that she had been waiting for. The day she would get her first pokemon. Shan was a resourceful girl and had already packed up her backpack for the long journey. She had even packed a change of cloths for after school. Downstairs she could hear the younger kids yelling and screaming like maniacs. Shan couldn't help but to smile a bit, until she saw Greg. He was siting off to the side reading his bird book, to shy to join in with the others. She understood why the kids were excited, after all it was the last day of school. She walked in to the lobby. 

"Kids," Shouted Nan. "Calm down the bus will be hear soon and you need to get ready." Shan could see that Nan had her hands full. Nan was in charge of the orphanage that Shan lived in. 

"Oh, Shan." Said Nan looking up. "Can you please get these kids to corporate." Shan was the oldest of them all. 

"Sure Nan." Shan said and walked into the center of the room. Nan went into the kitchen to grab the lunches. "Ok. That's quiet enough of that." Shan said calmly. The kids looked at her and before she knew it she was tackled by all six of them. "Ahh." Shan said and fell back and landed on the couch. The kids loved her, to them she was like a big sister. "Ow." Shan said smiling.

"Hey Shan." Said Melissa. "Tell them I'm right." Shan looked at Melissa who sat down next to her on the couch.

"Tell them what?" Shan said, wondering what she could be talking about.

"That you're going get a Meowth for your first pokemon." She said smiling. Shan was about to correct her when Tim jumped in.

"Your crazy." He said siting on Shans opposite side. "She's not going pick a wimpy Meowth. She's going get a Ekans." Shan sat back, knowing what was going to happen. Sure enough she was right. 

"No. She's going get a Bulbasaur." Clara said. "That's the best, right Shan," she sat on Shans lap. 

"Clara, You're just as wrong as they are." Bret said. "She's going get a Fearow, that's a super cool one." Bret pushed Melissa over and sat next Shan, who was begging to feel a little crowded.

"Well if you must Know I. . ." Shan started to tell them what she was going to pick but was interrupted yet again. 

"She's going to pick a pretty pokemon." Dawn said jumping on to Shans lap. Clara stuck her tong out at Dawn and moved over. Shan was hoping that the buss would get there soon to relieve her of the Kids. "She is going to get a Staryu." Clara threw her hands up and shouted.

"THAT'S THE ONE." The kids all jumped down form the couch and began to argue again. 

"You are all wrong." Said a meek voice. Shan looked over to Greg who was peeking over his book. 

"Shut-up Greg," said Tim. "You must think she's going get a stupid Pidgey." Tim's eyes fell back down to his book. 

"Hey," Shan said standing up. "I don't ever want any of you to say things like that to one another." Shan said sternly, She had a soft spot for Greg. When he first came to the orphanage he didn't talk, Shan took him for a walk in the park where they both saw a Pidigy. Shan had pointed it out and was surprised when he shouted out "WOW." From that day on he had always loved bird pokemon for some reason.

"Greg," Shan said turning to him. "What were you going to say, I would like to hear it." Greg smiled timidly. 

"Well, Shan wants a Charmander or a Vulpex to start with. That's because she likes fire type pokemon." The kids all turned their heads in unison to Shan. 

"That's right." Shan said smiling. The kids seemed shocked. "All of the pokemon you mentioned are really good but for some reason I have always liked fire pokemon." The kids seemed upset since they could prove any one else wrong. 

"The buss is hear kids, Grab your lunches and go go go." Said Nan running into the lobby caring an armful of brown sack lunches. The kids ran to her grabbed their lunches and headed out the door. Greg walked slowly up to Nan and took his lunch. 

"Hey Greg," Shan said putting her pack on her back. "I'll walk you to the bus." Greg smiled and they walked out together. Outside the sun was shining and a few birds were singing. 

"You know Greg," Shan said as they walked down the long path to the bus. "I think that I might just catch a Pidigy." Greg's eyes lit up.

"Really." He said looking up at her. 

"Yep, but there's a problem." She said looking down at him. 

"What." 

"I don't know the first thing about bird pokemon. So I don't think I would be a good trainer for one." Shan kicked a rock and watched it bounce down the driveway. "I know."

"What?" Asked Greg.

"I'll send the first Pidigy I ever catch to you." Shan smiled. Greg suddenly hugged Shan around her waist.

"Oh, you will. Thanks Shan." Greg's grip was getting tighter and Shan could see that the buss driver was getting annoyed. 

"Well I won't see you for a long time, so I want you to be good." Shan said and hugged Greg back. His eyes filled up with tears and her ran onto the bus. The kids all waved at her from there seats. She watched the bus drive down the road and turned the opposite way to head to her school.

Shan went to Hidden Village Middle school, Wich was about a mile walk from the orphanage, which was located just out of town, but she couldn't take a bus because no bus came out that way. 

Shan looked at her watch. "Oh man. Seven Thirty, " I'll be late if I don't get there fast." Shan said aloud. Smiling, she made sure her pack was on securely and then ran off down the road. As she ran her hair bounced against her cheek. 

It wasn't to long before she reached town, when she got there she picked up her pace. She was fast, and knew it. In front of her the street was filled with parked cars. As she turned the corner she saw Officer Jenny, who had pulled someone over. Shan was heading right for her, and picked up her speed some more, just as she reached Jenny she jumped high into the air over her. 

"Hi officer Jenny," Shan said as she ran down the street. Jenny and the man she were shocked at what they had just seen.

"That girls full of surprises," Jenny said taering off the ticket. 

Shan reached the school around 7:45, siting down on one of the benches, she tried catch her breath. Shan took deep breaths and looked at her watch. 

"Oh Wow." She said smiling. "I brook yesterdays record by two minuets." Her smile fell. She knew that she wasn't ever going to be normal. Ever since she arrived at the orphanage she felt different than any one else. Nan had told her it was just silly to think that way, but Shan knew. She had been getting faster, and she had developed some strange psychic powers. Nan kept trying to convince her that she was being silly, but no matter how hard Nan tried Shan knew she was difrent. Shan shook away the thought.

Shan walked into the school and went to her class. Shan was still thinking about her run as she walked into the classroom.

"Hey, look who it is," Said Drake. Shan glared at him. 

"Its Shan," Drake said smiling. "How's your parents, Oops I'm sorry I keep forgetting that you're a loser who was dumped by her own family." Drake laughed. Anger raised in her, but she pushed it down, she knew that she had to stay in control, no mater what. 

"Drake your so funny," Said Dream. Shan looked past Drake at his little band of fans. She couldn't stand any of them, Drake especially. Ignoring them she sat down at her desk. From behind her she could hear Drakes fan club laughing. Shan took out a book form her desk and pretended to read.

"Studying hard I see." Said Drake sarcastically. Drake walked over to the desk next to Shan and sat down. 

"Do you mind I'm trying to read." She said from behind her book 

"Come on don't be that way, I'm only teasing." He leaned back in the chair. "You know we should actually team up. I need another girl in my fan club, and I think you're cute enough to fit the bill." Shan glared at him.

"What? You jerk leave me alone. I would never even think to join up with you." Shan said slamming her book on the desk.

"Well I guess I'll have to show you who's great by becoming a pokemon master." He said and stood up. Drake and Shans eyes met.

"Well enjoy the dream pal because it isn't going to happen. I'm going to be the greatest master." Shan said. The two were still glaring at each other when some other students came in followed by Professor Tage.

"Students please sit down." Tage said and sat his briefcase on the table. Drake and Shan sat down reluctantly. "Ok," Tage said smiling. "Today some of you are going to go to Geovan Lab to get your first pokemon," opening his briefcase he took out some papers. "Well, since this is the last day of classes and you are all going to be testing, I thought we would have a pokemon study class." All of the students groaned.

Shan normally liked to read about pokemon, but Professor Tage was a boring teacher. Siting threw class, she couldn't help but stare at the clock. Occasionally she looked over her shoulder to see what was going on in the back of the room. Drake was passing notes along to his many admirers. Tage was in the middle of talking about the migratory flight patterns of the Spearow when the bell rang signaling freedom. 

Shan stretched and stood up slowly. Other students were running out of class. She was in no hurry, she had planed to stay in town until it was time to finally go to Geovan Lab and take her test. She said good bye to Prof. Tage and left the room.

The hall was quiet, everyone had headed home to get ready for the test. Shan was half way to her locker when she heard footsteps. When she stooped, so did the footsteps.

Shan turned and saw Dream standing behind her. "What do you want Dream?" Shan said angrily. 

"I wanted to say that I was sorry." 

"Sorry." Shan said puzzled.

"Yes, I was mean and so was Drake." Dream stepped forward. Shan stepped back, she didn't like it when people got close to her, and especially ones she didn't like. "You see Drake is just jealous because you have so much talent." Shan turned to walk away. 

"Ha." Shan laughed. "Yea right," Dream walked up behind her, reaching out, she grabbed Shans wrist. Shan spun around and glared at her. Dream, shocked, let go. "I'm just trying to say I'm sorry."

Shan looked around, she knew that some other people were around but she didn't know quiet were. "Ok. I forgive you." Shan said. She noticed that she was in front of the janitors closet, she had passed her locker. She began to walk away. 

"Oh wait." Dream said. 

"What is it now?" Shan asked. "I'm in a Hurry. 

"Uh, Um. Can I take your picture? I want a token of our new friendship." Dream said and quickly took out a camera.

"Ok, I guess that wouldn't hurt any thing." Shan said.

"Great, stand over hear in front of the door." Shan walked over and stood in front of the closet. "Ok, smile." Dream said. Shan smiled. "Oh wait. There's not enough light. Oh I know." Dream opened the closet. "Now there's enough light." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Shan turned to look in the small room. "There's not that much more light." Shan said frowning. "Iv had enough I'm going to go. Nice talking to you Dream." Shan was about to turn to leave when she felt some one push her hard from behind. 

Fallin forward into the room she landed on the hard floor. The next thing she knew the door was slammed shut and locked.

"Let me out of hear. Dream I'm going to get you for this." Shan then heard laughter come form outside.

"Looks like you might be late to get you pokemon Shan." 

"Drake," Shan hit the door with her fist. "You better let me out."

"Ha, yea right." Drake said. Shan heard more laughter, 

"See ya later Shan, I'm off to get ready for the test. I hope you aren't late."

"Let me out, NOW." Shan shouted, but all she could hear was footsteps echoing in the hall. Her eyes narrowed. She hated to use her power but she had to. Closing her eyes, she began to concentrate. She could feel energy building up in her. Opening her eyes she looked at the handle of the door, slowly it began to shake. Suddenly the door flew open. Shan smiled, but then fell to the floor. Using the power always weakened her. Shan got up and ran to her locker, grabbed her pack, and ran to the restroom to change into her new cloths. Shan was heading out of the rest room when she saw her self in the mirror. She was wearing a black tee shirt, a red pocket vest and her favorite bluejean bellbottoms. She smiled at the mirror and ran out of the room.

Shan was running to Geovan Lab. It was 4'oclock and she had to be there before 5. She was determined to beat Drake. Shan Made it to the lab around 4:30. She walked into the lobby out of breath. The lobby was plain and the receptionist looked like she wanted to be some were else.

"Hi," Shan said walking up to her.

"What?" The receptionist asked. Shan looked at her name tag, it said Greta.

"I'm hear to sign up for the trainers test."

"Big surprise, hear take fill theses out in the lobby and give them back to me when you're done." She shoved the papers at Shan. Shan was about to say something to when she heard Drakes voice.

"Thanks for giving me my pokemon. My parents pre-ordered it for me, and I knew you guys would take good care of it while I was waiting to take my test." 

"No problem you did great on you exam." Said a man in a lab coat.

"Drake!" Shan said and walked up to him. "You jerk how dare you lock me in that closet."

"What?" Said the man.

"She's nuts. Don't listen to her."

"Miss pleas calm down. There are still pokemon left. Head into the lobby and fill out your papers." Shan looked at him and then at Drake, sighing she went over to a chair and sat down to fill out the papers. It didn't take her long to finish.

"Hear you go." Shan said handing her papers to Greta.

"Go to room 231, it's at the end of the hall." Greta said taking the papers. "And don't go in any other room." Shan smiled and walked down the hall. There were so many doors and she could sense that there were people behind them. Shan came to room 231 and went in.

"Hi." Said the man in the Lab coat. "My name is Professor. Jinxins."

"Hi," 

"Oh its you again." He said sternly. "Drake told me that you said that all researchers of pokemon were nerds. Hmm. I think that we might have just ran out of pokemon." Shan ran forward.

"No, Drakes a liar. I never said that." 

"Well it doesn't matter." He said turning to a computer. Sit down and we will begin the tests." 

"Tests?" Shan asked. "I thought that we only had to take one test."

"There are two tests. The first is on you knowledge of pokemon and the second is to find out if you have any Psychic powers."

"Psychic powers," Shan said nervously. "Why would you want to find that out?" 

"Its been shown that psychic trainers seem to have more of a connection to there pokemon. Now if your done asking questions, you can get to answering them." He said sternly.

The first test wasn't hard, Shan breezed threw it quickly and received a high score. 

"Not bad," Jinxins said. "Now if you will kindly follow me." Jinxins walked over to a computer and Shan followed. He pushed some buttons and a chair rose up form the floor.

"Ok just sit down there." Shan sat down. Jinxins put a weird looking helmet on her and walked back to the computer. "Now, relax. This will only take a minuet." Shan heard a buzzing noise come form the computer. The sound seemed familiar. Jinxins was typing at the computer when Shan heard him say.

"Oh man." She began to get nervous.

"Are we done yet?" She asked.

"Uh, not yet just a few more minuets." Then it happened. There was an explosion. Shan heard Jinxins using a fire extinguisher and took of the helmet to run and help.

"What happened?" Shan asked.

"A malfunction." Jinxins coughed out.

"It's under control, lets get going. You can get your pokemon now." Shan smiled. "Follow me."

Shan followed Jinxins to yet another room. This time she saw what she had been waiting to see. Pokeballs, four of them.

"Hey there's still four. What pokemon did Drake get if he didn't get a normal starter?" 

"Hu? Oh your friends parents got him an Eevee, it was special ordered from Saffron city." Shan frowned.

"Your parents could have done the same you know."

"No they couldn't." Shan said walking up to the Pokeballs.

"I'm an orphan, I don't have parents." Shan picked up one of the balls looked at it and sat it back down.

"Oh I'm sorry,"

"Don't be." She picked up another pokeball. "Can you tell me which one of these is a Charmander."

"That one." Jinxins said pointing to the ball in her hand. "Are you sure you want to start with that one. They can be hard to handle."

"This is the one for me. Pokeball go." Shan said and tossed the ball to the floor. A small orange Charmander jumped out.

"Charmander," she said. 

"Charmander return." Shan said and pointed the pokeball at Charmander. Charmander jumped out of the way. Charmander growled at Shan but then began to chirp happily. "Char, Char," she then ran over to Shan and hugged her leg.

"Ahh," Shan said startled. "What's is it doing?"

"It's hugging you, that's weird." Said Jinxins. Charmander looked at him and Growled. "Hmm, You know I think I know why it likes you so much."

"Why?" Asked Shan picking up Charmander.

"Well you know I think it's because you are psychic." Jinxins said knowingly.

"What?" Shan said startled. "I uh, um." 

"Don't try to fool me young lady." He said shaking his finger.

"Man," Shan said angrily. "I thought I had pushed it down so that machine wouldn't find it." 

"My Machine excels at finding hidden talent." He smiled a bit. "That is until you blew it up."

"Me," Shan said accidentally dropping Charmander. Charmander started to cry. "Oh I'm sorry Charmander." She picked her back up. "No way. I never could do any thing like that. Your machine must have had faulty wiring."

"Now calm down. I didn't say it was your fault. The machine just couldn't read that high and simply shorted out." 

Shan hugged Charmander tighter. "I was hopping no one would find out."

"Why? You could be a great Psychic pokemon trainer. I can set it up so you can train with some people who use Psychic pokemon you know."

"No." Shan said looking up at him. "I want to train fire pokemon. It's been my dream since I got to the orphanage. Don't get me wrong though, I want to catch and train all sorts but Fire is my favorite type. Besides there so cute." Shan looked at Charmander who chirped out a "Char."

"Well that's to bad." He seemed hurt. "I almost forgot to give you your Pokedex and Pokeballs. There's six pokeballs but you'll need to get more." He handed Shan a blue Pokedex and the Pokeballs. "You should get going." Jinxins opened the door to the lobby and Shan walked out. Three more trainers were siting in the lobby. 

"Thanks for Charmander Prof. Jinxins," Shan said walking threw the door. "She and I will be great together." 

"NOOOOO." Shan heard from the lobby. Turning she saw Seth, a guy from her class, siting on the floor with tears streaming down his face. "I wanted Charmander." Shan looked at Charmander and recalled her, this time she didn't refuse going into the ball.

"Uh, Next." Jinxins said gesturing to Seth. Seth stood up slowly and walked threw the door to the back lab. 

"Man that guy needs to cut back on the caffeine," Shan said and walked threw the door. Outside she saw Drake leaning against a tree. 

"So, What you get." He said as she walked past him. 

"You'll find out soon enough Drake." Shan said, with out stopping. 

"Hold it right there." Drake said and ran in front of her.

"Tell me what kind of pokemon you choose."

"Why do you want to know so badly Drake," Shan said sternly. "Is it because you want to evolve your Eevee into a type that is stronger than mine?"

Drake stepped back. "Your crazy." Drake said. "I wouldn't make a pokemon evolve just to make it stronger."

"What ever." She tried to walk around him but was stooped. "Did you take both of those tests Shan?" 

"Of course I did. Didn't you?" 

"Yea and I've got news for you." Drake stuck out his chest. "I have psychic powers,"

"Relay." Shan said in a surprised voice.

"Yep the machine said that I have a .05 level in psy."

"HA HA HA HA." Shan laughed. 

"What's so funny?" Drake demanded.

"I'm sorry, .05 psy. Drake every one has some psy, at least that's what the books say." Shan stifled a giggle.

"Well How about you Shan? What was your score?" Shan swallowed hard.

"Uh, the machine never got to make its reading" she said nervously "it kind of, um, blew up." Drake smiled.

"And you laughed at me."

"Were are your cheerleaders Drake?"

"Oh them, well they went home to pack for the journey. The Professor. Gave them each there pick of a Pidigy or a Bellsprout."

"Well Drake, as wonderful as this has been, I've got to get going." Shan said and again tried to walk past Drake but again was stooped. "Look Drake get out of my way."

"Shan. I hear by challenge you to a pokemon battle." Drake pointed at Shan.

"What?" She took a step forward. "Fine I accept. I've been waiting to put you in your place for a long time." Shan grabbed Charmanders pokeball. "Now you will feel the heat Drake."

"Ok, I choose you Eevee." Drake threw his pokeball to the ground and a small fox like pokemon popped out. "Eevee," it said and scratched its ear.

"Well get ready, I choose you Charmander." Shan said and threw out Charmanders pokeball. Charmander jumped out and ran over and Hugged Shans leg.

"Ha ha. It's scared." Drake said.

"No she's not she's just that she's really loving."

"Eevee use your tackle attack." Drake ordered and Eevee ran forward. Charmander let go of Shans leg and ran at Eevee. "Char," she said and growled at Eevee. 

Eevee stooped in its tracks and they both stared at each other.

"Eevee, What are you doing tackle it." Drake yelled.

"Eevee," Eevee ran forward and hit Charmander head on. Charmander fell back.

"Charmander use you Scratch attack." Shan said.

"Char, Charmander." She said and ran up to Eevee and scratched him across the face. Eevee howled in pain.

"Eevee use your sand attack," Eevee jumped out of reach of Charmaders Attack, and ran over to a patch of grass. Eevee began to dig at the ground and hit dirt up at Charmander.

"Char," she coughed.

"Charmander don't get discouraged use your scratch attack again."

"Charmander," she said and began to blindly scratch at the air. Suddenly Eevee tackled Charmander causing her to fall back. 

"Charmander," Charmander said weekly. "Oh no, Charmander." Shan said and ran over to her.

"Your wimpy pokemon is done for. Eevee one last tackle to finish it off." Eevee began to run at Charmander. Charmander jumped into the air and landed onto Eevees back.

"Charmander Scratch attack." Shan yelled. Chramander began to scratch furiously at Eevees back causing Eevee to scream out. "Stop Charmander," Shan said raising her hand.

"Charmander," Chramander ran over to Shan and hugged her leg.

"Evee return," Drake said angrily.

"I won Drake. There is no need to put your Eevee threw any more." Shan said smiling.

"Yea well don't get used to it Shan. Next time Ill beat you and your pokemon will be the one to cry out in battle." Drake picked up Eevee and ran for the Pokecenter. 

"Good job Charmander, Lets get you healed up and we'll be on our way." Charmander looked up at Shan and then fell over.

"Oh man," grabbing Charmander, Shan ran back inside the lab were Jinxins fixed Chramander up. He seemed annoyed that Charmander had already been hurt in a battle. Shan bid the Professor good bye and headed off down the path to Viridian City. 

  
[Head Back to the Main Page.][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/4122/



	2. Default Chapter Title

Pokemon Fan-Fic 

Title: Irate Rattakate

Shan and Charmander had been walking for four hours. Shan wanted to get as much distance as she could between her and Drake. It wasn't until she saw the sun starting to set when she decided to stop and set up camp. Charmander was getting tired and hungry and showed it by chirping at Shan.

"Ok, I know you're tired. We can stop hear for tonight." Shan took off her bookbag and set it down on the ground. 

"Charmander," Charmander shouted and ran at Shan and jumped into her arms.

"Ugh. Charmander take it easy." Charmander had wanted Shan to carry ever since she got her. Shan, no mater how she refused, ended up carrying Charmander anyway. "You sure are affectionate aren't you girl."

"Charmander, Char. Charmander." Charmander said and nestled her head under Shans chin.

"Ok. We need to set up camp and make dinner. We'll play later." Shan set Charmander down and opened her pack and took out a few camping things. There was a sleeping bag, extra blankets, and some food. Shan laid out a blanket on the ground, which Charmander curled up on. Shan smiled, "Hey, don't go to sleep yet. I need you to help me find some firewood. That small flame on your tale can help me find some in the dark."

Charmander raised her head and stretched. "Char," she said and laid her head down. 

"Hey, just because it's dark don't think our work is done." Shan said walking over to Charmander. "After dinner you have some exercises to do," Charmander stood up and hugged Shans leg. "Well maybe we can start that tomorrow. But for now lets go." Shan walked towards the underbrush with Charmander following her closely. Shan found some twigs and a larger log that Charmander scratched up, thinking it was a toy. The two returned to the campsite, just as the sun was disappearing.

"Hey Charmander light the twigs with your tale for me, ok." Charmander looked puzzled. "Come on, that flame can light it." Charmander said "Char," and hoped into Shans lap. Shan sighed and noticed that Charmanders tale was resting on her leg, but it wasn't hot. "Never mind, I'll use a match." 

"Now that we got a fire how about something to eat girl." Charmander stood up and seemed to smile. Shan took out a can of pokemon food, opened it, and put it on a leaf for Charmander to eat. Shan then took out a sandwich and some Jerky, which Nan had made. As she held the bag of jerky she smiled. Nan always made the stuff but she hated it. She put the jerky down and was about to take a bite out of her sandwich when she saw Charmander starting at her.

"What's wrong Charmander? Aren't you hungry?" She put her sandwich down and tried to convince Charmander to eat. "Yummy, it's good see." Shan faked taking a bite of the pokemon food. "See I like it, Yum, Yum. Its good." Charmander picked up the leaf and offered it to Shan. "Huh. Don't be cute." Shan said sitting back. "What can I feed you then." Then it occurred to her that maybe she would like meat. Reaching over she grabbed the bag of jerky and handed some to Charmander. Charmander sniffed and grabbed it, almost taking off Shans hand in the progress.

"Woe. Be careful girl. You really were hungry." She took out a few more strips and cut her sandwich in half and gave it to Charmander who ate it greedily. Shan ate her sandwich while watching Charmander eat at her own meal. It made her feel good that Charmander loved her so much, it was like she wasn't so alone any more. Once they were finished Charmander laid next to Shan they both fell asleep, but for Shan it was an uneasy sleep.

She was running with something, actually it was pulling her along. Shan could feel that it was friendly and it wouldn't hurt her but the thing they were running from scared her. They were in a forest, the thing that was pulling her looked back at her and Shan could see its shining blue eyes. Then something grabbed her and this caused her to jerk awake.

"NO, LET ME GO." Shan jumped up. "Not again." Shan slowly stood up. The sun was rising. Shan walked over to a spot were she could better see the sunrise. What was that dream, she wondered. 

"Does it have something to do with my past? Na it was just a stupid dream." From behind her she could hear Charmander chirping loudly for her. Sighing she walked back to the campsite. Charmander had discovered the jerky and was enjoying her breakfast. Shan ate a pop tart and packed up her things. Shan and Charmander then continued down the path to Viridian.

They had been walking for a while, the dream still fresh in her mind. Shan didn't realize that she had strayed off of the path to Viridian until she tripped over a rock and landed headfirst into the ground.

"Ow, Huh. Were is the path." Shan said getting up. 

"Char," Charmander said and looked around. Shan sat down. 

"Well let's take a break and then we'll head back." Shan found a rock and sat down. The dream still haunted her. What was the thing dragging her along and what was chasing them? She was still thinking about the dream when she heard a loud cry. Charmander chirped loudly, snapping Shan back into reality. Looking around Shan soon found the source of the cry. It was a small Caterpie hanging on to a branch that was slowly beginning to breaking. 

"Hold on little Caterpie." Shan grabbed a pokeball from her belt and looked up just as the branch broke.

"Prieeeee." As the Caterpie fell Shan threw the pokeball. The red light hit the Caterpie as it fell. Shan caught the ball and smiled. "All right." Shan said looking at Charmander. "I caught Caterpie. You and I have a new find Charmander."

"Charrrr." Charmander growled.

"What's wrong?"

"Charrr." 

"Don't you like that you have a new friend." Charmander nodded. "Well to bad. You have to realize that I'm going to catch other pokemon. Don't be jealous, you still are my first and you will always be my friend." Charmander sighed. 

After an hour of looking Shan found the path again. "Now that we are back on the path we should be in Viridian by nighttime." Shan smiled as Charmander hugged her leg yet again. 

"Come out Caterpie." Shan said tossing Caterpies ball down. The small worm popped out. "Prie," it said and sat up.

"Charrrr. Charmander Char, Char." Charmander said. Caterpie slunk back, in fear of Charmander.

"Bad girl. Don't mind her Caterpie, she's just jealous." Shan held out her hand. Caterpie crawled forward shyly and looked up at Shan. "Come on. I won't hurt you." Caterpie crawled up onto her arm and rested on her backpack. Charmander growled again. This time it wasn't at Caterpie, there in front of them, was large rat like creature. Shan took out her pokedex.

"RATACATE. A WILD POKEMON. THIS EVOLVED FORM OF A RATATA IS HIGHLY HOSTILE AND WILL ATTACK ANYTHING THAT IS LARGER THAN ITS SELF." 

"Oh crap." Shan said. "Charmander go." Charmander leapt forward. 

"Char." Charmander growled. 

"Rattakate." Ratacate said and walked forward. 

"Charmander, scratch attack." Charmander leapt forward at the Ratacate, and swiped, but Charmanders attack missed. Ratacate seemed to smile; suddenly it began to bite Charmander repeatedly. 

"No, Charmander. Pokedex analyze attack." Shan said pushing a button on her pokedex. "RATACATES ATTACKS INCLUDE: TALE WHIP, QUICK ATTACK, TACKLE, AND HYPER FANG THE MOST POWERFUL ATTACK." Shan shut her dex up. 

"Charmander, don't give up try to scratch it again." Charmander swiped at the Rattakate who ducked and bite her neck. Charmander fell to the ground. "NO," Shan said taking out Charmanders pokeball. "Return," the red light recalled Charmander and Shan turned to run. Behind her two more Ratacate jumped out of the bushes.

"Ahh." Shan had no choice but to use Caterpie. She was about to send it out when the first Ratacate jumped forward and bite Shan on the leg, she fell to the ground. The three of them surrounded her. Shan quickly recalled Caterpie to its ball and hit at the Ratacate with her backpack.

"Shew, go away," the Ratacate surrounded her and started to growl. Shan could feel her power rise. Then as if on cue a small purple mouse jumped out of a nearby bush in front of Shan and the Ratacate.

"Rattata," it said loudly. It was small but seemed to want to take on all three of them. "Rattata," it said again, running forward it hit the first Ratacate head on. The Rattakate screamed and ran off into the woods followed by the others.

"Wow," Shan said and stood up, as she did the pain shoot up her leg. "Thanks Rattata.

"Rattata." Rattata said and sat down in front of Shan. 

"What to come with me?"

"Rattata," Rattata nodded.

"I don't know how in the world you got hear but man am I glad."

Shan took out a pokeball and threw it at Rattata, it shook once, and again before it stooped. Shan picked it up and clipped it to her belt. There was no time to celebrate in the capture of Rattata; she had to get Charmander to a pokecenter, and fast. The pain was shouting threw her leg but she didn't care. Shan closed her eyes and focused, she could feel the energy to flow threw her and into her legs. 

"Yahhr," she shouted and began to run. She knew that the energy wouldn't last but she was close to Viridian City, and wouldn't give up. With every step she took the pain seemed to stab her again. 

[Return to the Main Page.][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/4122/



	3. Default Chapter Title

Pokemon Fan-Fic 

Title: Team Rocket Strikes.

To her it had seemed that she had been running forever. Charmander was getting weaker, she could feel it. Her legs were aching and her head was beginning to hurt form the use of the power, but she could see the city gate and knew that Charmander would be ok.

Stopping outside the gate, she fell to her knees and grabbed her leg. The bite was bleeding, but it was not as bad as it had been. The pain, however, was stronger now and was slowly crawling up her leg. Nothing was going to stop her though; she stood up and began to walk towards the huge gate. 

"I have to make it. Charmander, needs, me." She was almost to the gate when she sensed someone behind her.

"Who's there?" Shan said turning. They're standing behind her was a shadowy figure. The dream filled her head. She stepped back a bit and winced at the pain.

"Prepare for trouble," Said the figure stepping out of the shadow. He was tall with short brown hair, and piercing eyes.

"And make it Double." A woman said stepping from Behind him.

"What do you want?" Shan asked stepping back.

"To infect the world with devastation," He said.

"To scatter the people with in this nation," She said

"Tachi,"

"Naru,"

"Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light." Naru and Tachi stepped forward in unison. "Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"You picked a bad time to mess with me you creeps." Shan turned to head for the city.

"Hold it, you can't go." Naru said running in front of Shan.

"That's right," Tachi said. "You haven't given us your Pokemon yet."

"And I never will."

"Hey Naru, do you want to take this one."

"Why Tachi, you are too kind." Naru took out a pokeball and threw it down. The red beam formed into a snake.

"Ekans," it said and moved forward.

"You want to battle, Fine. Go Rattata." Shan threw out Rattatas' ball.

"Rattata," it said and walked forward.

"You mean to tell me that you are going to battle with that puny little rat." Naru laughed. Shan glared at her.

"Don't underestimate my Rattata. Rattata tackle it now." Running forward he hit the Ekans hard causing it fall back and faint.

"What? Naru, I thought you said you trained it." Tachi said staring at Naru.

"I did. That little rat must be at a higher level."

"Well lets team up then."

"You can't." Shan said. "It's against league rules to use more than one Pokemon in a battle."

"We are team rocket," Tachi said taking out a ball.

"We don't follow the rules, little girl." Naru said taking out a pokeball.

"GO!" They shouted out in unison. Tachis' pokeball opened to reveal a Fearow, and a Coffing came out of Narus. "Now lets see that rat beat two Pokemon."

"Rattata, attack the Fearow with hyper fang." Rattata ran forward and leapt at Fearow. He bit the Fearow and it cried out in pain.

"Peck it Fearow." Tachi shouted. The Fearow speared Rattata with its long twisted beak. Rattata screeched and fell to the ground.

"Coffing tackle," Naru cried. Rattata was hit by the massive Pokemon.

"Its finished. What a pathetic pokemon." Tachi said recalling his Fearow.

"Ha," Naru laughed as she called back her Coffing. "You should have known better to go up against Team Rocket." She said glaring at Shan. 

"Rattata," Rattata said weekly. Shan looked down to the ground and then back up.

"Ha, I knew it was going to be easy." Tachi walked forward and kicked Rattata hard. Then it happened. Rage filled Shan. How dare they do that to her Rattata. She looked at the two rockets.

"Ha, what are you going to do girl." Naru said and stepped forward.

"You will pay for that." Shan felt her eyes go hot. "You can bully me but my Pokemon are another matter." Naru and Tachi took a step back. Shan raised her hands in front of her, Tachi and Naru found that they could no longer move.

"What the? Hey what's going on?" Naru screamed.

"Ah, she's doing this Naru. Shes frozen us somehow." Tachi said. 

"Your right I am and now you will pay for what you did to my Rattata." Some rocks by Shans feet began to levitate besides her. Her hair also began to float up around her face. 

"Oh my god look at her eyes!" Naru screamed. They were glowing bright blue. Suddenly, invisible hands threw Naru into a tree. Naru fell to the ground un-continuos. Tachi watched with anger.

"Big mistake girl," Tachi said but Shan wasn't listening. Tachi was slammed into the ground hard. Both of the Rockets laid on the ground, unconscious. Shan grabbed her head and screamed. It felt like it was going to exploded. She pushed the pain out of her mind and ran to Rattata. Picking him up, then she ran into the city.

"Help." Shan shouted as she ran into the Pokecenter. A nurse with pink hair ran in to the lobby.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"My Pokemon, Rattata and Charmander," Shan said out of breath. The pain was almost more than she could bare. "Help them." The nurse looked at Rattata. Shan could barley focus her eyes. 

"Ok we'll take care of them." Shan handed over her Pokemon and watched helplessly as three Chanseys took them into the back.

"Any, thing I can do," Shan said with shallow breath, another sharp pain shot threw her head..

"You can be more responsible! You young Pokemon trainers need to watch out for your Pokemon. You don't let them battle until their in this condition. What were you thinking."

"I know," Nurse Joy raised her hand.

"I don't want to hear it. You need to be more careful." Joy turned to walk away. A dizzy felling came to Shan and the last thing she heard was Joy shouting for a gurney.

"She's waking up." Shan heard a male voice say. Slowly she opened her eyes, the pain was there, but it wasn't as bad.

"Were am I?" Shan asked. 

"You're in the Pokemon center." The Doctor said. Nurse Joy was had a worried face.

"I'm so sorry," She said stepping forward. "It's my fault you fainted. I shouldn't have yelled at you.

"It wasn't your fault Nurse Joy," Shan said sitting up. The doctor stepped forward.

"You should rest. My name is Dr. Tompson. The only thing that was relay wrong with you was a relay nasty bite."

"Yea, I was attacked by three Rattacates in the woods."

"You were lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it, Rattata helped me." 

"Well what else happened?" He said picking up his bag.

"Team rocket, I was attacked by them on my way into the city. Rattata fought of an Ekans."

"You let your Rattata fight an Ekans. Are you nuts." Joy shouted.

"Now Joy, let her finish. She's already heard your lecture." Dr. Tompson said.

"Well Rattata KO'd it right off. But then they sent out a Fearow and a Coffing. They both beat Rattata. Then one Rocket member kicked him." Shan trailed off.

"Then what?" Joy asked.  
"I, uh, don't remember." Shan hung her head down. 

"It's ok. I've bandaged your leg and you should only feel a little pain when you walk on it. That should pass in a few days." Dr. Tompson said turning to the door. "I have to go Joy. I'll see you later." 

"Good bye Doctor." When he left Joy turned to Shan.

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't, it wasn't your fault."

"So how did you get away." Shan swung her legs over the bed and got up. 

"Uh, Where's my vest?"

"Its hanging on the chair," she said pointing toward it. "Why don't you tell me? I'm just trying to help."

"I can't Nurse Joy. I'm not even sure how I got away," Shan put on her vest. 

"Call me Joy."

"Are my Pokemon doing ok Joy." 

"Caterpie had nothing wrong with it. Charmander is resting right now." Shan looked up at Joy.

"And what about Rattata? Is he ok?" Joy frowned. 

"His wounds were very serious, but he'll be ok in the morning. He has unfortunately lost part of his ear." 

"Can I see them."

"Sure follow me."

Shan followed Joy to the recovery room. When she saw Rattata Shans eyes filled with tears, walking over to him she laid her hand on his bandaged head.

"I'm sorry," Shan said. "If I had done something sooner you wouldn't be hurt. It's all my fault." 

Shan looked around and found Charmander who was laying in the bed next to Rattata. Her tale and right front claw were bandaged. She opened her eyes and chirped out a week "Charr." 

"Charmander get some sleep my brave girl. I'm so proud of you for taking on that Rattacate" Charmander laid her head back down and went back to sleep. 

Shan felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Excuse me," Joy whispered. "They'll be fine but for now you should wait in the lobby, try to get some sleep."

"Yea, Maybe your right." Shan bent down and kissed Rattata on his bandaged head and did the same to Charmander. "I'll be back guys. You just take it easy."

Shan walked out into the Waiting room followed by Joy.

"Don't worry Shan," Joy picked up a pokeball from the Counter "they'll be ok. Hears your Caterpie."

Shan took the ball and tossed it to the ground and Caterpie came out.

"Hi Caterpie. Crawl up my arm and rest on my shoulder." Caterpie obeyed.

"You look hungry." Joy said.

"No I'm fine," her stomach growled, causing her to blush in embarrassment. "Uh, maybe I should get something."

"There is a restaurant about a block over."

"Thanks Joy," She gave Joy a worried look. 

"I've already told you that they will be fine," Joy smiled "You really care about them a lot don't you?"

"Of course I do." Shan said petting Caterpie on the head. "I'm their trainer and we're a team."

"Prie," it said in agreement.

"I guess I'll go and eat then, thanks Joy. Come on Caterpie lets go get something to eat." She turned to the glass door and stopped short, outside it was pitch black.

"How long was I out?"

"About five hours." Joy said.

"Five hours? Man I have to watch it."

"Watch what?"

"Nothing." Shan walked out the door.

Outside, streetlights illuminated the dark streets. Caterpie was laying on Shans backpack. The wind was blowing slightly. Shan walked past shop after shop. The power was week now. She had never used her power like that before.

"Caterpie, I think I'm going to be out of power for a while."

"Prie," Caterpie said crawling down Shans arm.

"Hey, be careful. You don't want to fall off."

"Prie," Caterpie returned to its perch on Shans Backpack.

When she came to the restaurant it was completely empty except for a guy behind the counter. 

"Hi," he said as she walked in. 

"Hi, are you still open?" She asked.

"Yep, we stay open until one."

"What time is it?"

"Its 11:00. What can I get you?" Shan sat down at counter and Caterpie crawled down her arm onto it. "Oh you're a Pokemon trainer huh?"

"Yea, my other Pokemon are at the center. Do you have blueberry pancakes?"

"Yep, they'll be done in about fifteen minuets." Shan watched as he went back into the kitchen. 

"And a tall glass of milk to please." He disappeared in to the back.

"Priee." Caterpie said.

"Well it's just me and you," Shan said. Caterpie looked up at her and began to eat the flowers that were in a near by vase.

"Ha, Ha. Caterpie, you shouldn't eat those." Shan laughed. The waiter brought out her pancakes and taking a bite, she smiled. It melted in her mouth. Behind her the door opened.

"Tachi, why won't you just tell me what happened to you and Naru." Said a male voice.

"Because, the boss told me to keep it quiet. Unless I needed to say anything. All you need to know Jake is that you are my temporary partner while Naru is getting better. Got it."

Shan tensed up, and almost choked on her food. Tachi, had he followed her there? Her appetite for pancakes disappeared.

"Hear you go miss." The waiter said handing her a bill.

"Thanks," Shan said quietly, and paid him. Tachi turned and looked at the counter, he knew that voice. Standing up he motioned to Jake to do the same. Shan was wondering what she should do when Caterpie jumped down behind the counter.

"Caterpie come back hear." She whispered. 

"Well, If it isn't the little Pokemon trainer." Tachi said sitting besides Shan.

"Leave me alone, unless you me to do what I did earlier."

"Oh come now, I know that you won't be able to do that again. You see I know that you are a psychic, that means you have to recharge." He said smiling. Shan swallowed hard.

"A psychic?" Jake said setting on the other side of Shan. "So that's why the boss is so interested in her."

"Shut up stupid," Tachi shouted. Shan slowly tried to edge away but was stopped by Tachi pulling her back to her seat. "Were do you think your going?"

"You two look like your busy so I thought,"

"You aren't going any were." Tachi stood up and so did Jake.

"We are team Rocket," Tachi said. "Prepare for trouble." He said raising his arms up in the air.

"Oh god not this again." 

"Shut up," Jake said. "And make it Double." Jake did the same pose.

"To infect the mind with dissolution," Jake said. Tachi slapped Jake hard on the back of his head. "I mean to infect the world with devastation," he said rubbing his head.

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"Tachi,"

"Jake,"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," Shan felt something rubbing on her leg. Looking down she saw Caterpie and picked it up. "Surrender now or prepare to Fight."

"I'd rather fight." Shan shouted and held up Caterpie. "String shot now Caterpie." 

"Prie," Caterpie said and shoot out a thin string at Tachi and Jake, who grabbed there faces as the string covered them. Shan set Caterpie down. "Tackle them now Caterpie." Caterpie took off towards Tachi and Jake. They both tripped and fell back onto the ground. The waiter ran out. 

"What in the name of all that's Pokemon is going on out hear."

"It's Team Rocket. Call the police," Shan grabbed Caterpie and ran out the door. She ran all the way back to the pokecenter. Joy ran out to the lobby and saw Shan carrying Caterpie.

"Is it hurt?" 

"No," Shan said and set Caterpie on the ground.

"It saved me from team rocket."

"That little Caterpie saved you, from team rocket. Are you sure you're ok." Joy said looking down at Caterpie. 

"I'm better than ok. I had know Idea that it could do that and. . "

"Oh, look." Joy said pointing at Caterpie. Caterpie was shooting string over its body. 

"Caterpies evolving." Shan said.

"It's changing into a Meatapod." Joy said stepping back.

"Metapod," Metapod said. 

"That means it will be a Buterfree in about a week." Joy said. 

"Wow," Shan picked up Metapod. "Well I guess I better put you back in your ball for now. Return." Shan said and recalled Metapod.

"It's still dark out Shan. You should stay hear tonight I'll get you a blanket and you can sleep in the lobby."

"Uh, Nurse Joy. Can I stay with my Pokemon. I would understand if you said no, but I'm still worried about them."

"Well they are out of the critical room and are in one of the Exam rooms sleeping. I don't think it would hurt. Follow me."

"Great," Shan said and followed Joy into the exam room where Charmander and Rattata were sleeping. Joy handed Shan a blanket. 

"Good night Shan. You can head off to Pewter in the morning."

"Thanks again Joy." Shan said taking off her vest. Shan sat back in the soft chair between Charmander and Rattata. As soon as she laid her head down she fell into a deep sleep.

[Return to the index.][1]

   [1]:  http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/4122/



	4. Default Chapter Title

Pokemon Fan-Fic 

Title: Challenges of a trainer.

Part 2: Good Natured

Viridian forest loomed in front of her. Sighing she took a step forward but then sensed that some one was behind her. "Hi Jenny." Shan said smiling to herself, her power had finally returned.

"How did you know it was me?" Jenny asked. Shan turned around and smiled.

"Lucky guess." The wind blew slightly causing Shans' hair to whip around her face.

"Ha. Luck, you'll need it to get threw the forest." 

"I really don't believe in luck that much. If I was lucky I wouldn't have ran into those Rockets."

"I wanted to ask you something important." Jenny looked serious. She wondered why.

"Um, yea go ahead." What could she want to ask her? Shan smiled and waited for Jenny to ask her a question.

"What was the name of the Rockets that attacked you. I want to send them out so that we can catch them."

"Well in the first fight there was two. One was a woman. Uh, I think the guy called her Naru and I definitely know she called him Tachi. And the guy you arrested, his name is Jake." The wind blew her hair again and she shivered a bit. Jenny was writing everything she said down.

"The one guy, Tachi he's one of there best. One of the Rocket Elite, you relay need to be careful if he is after you." Jenny said looking up. "We have been looking for him but we always miss him." The notebook disappeared into her bag.

"Well I'm not afraid of him or team rocket." Shan said sternly.

"I can see that. The main reason I wanted to talk to you was that I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"A favor," Shan said crossing her arms in front of her.

"You don't have to do it, I wouldn't blame you." Jenny said reaching into her bag.

"Sure, what is it?" Shan said smiling.

"Could you deliver this Pokemon to the Police Center in Pewter?" Jenny handed her a pokeball. Shan could feel that it was at a high level. 

"What is it?" Shan asked causing the pokeball to grow.

"Well its something that will keep you out of trouble. Go ahead and let it out." She took a step back.

"Pokeball go," Shan said and tossed the ball to the ground. The red beam escaped the ball and formed into what looked to be a dog.

"Growlith," it barked. It sat down and scratched its ear.

"What is that?" Shan took out her Pokedex and pointed it at Growlith.

"GROWLITH. A FIRE TYPE PUPPY POKEMON. GROWLITH IS INCREDIBLY LOYAL. AND WILL BARK LOUDLY TO PROTECT ITS TERRITORY." 

"A fire Pokemon." Shan ran to Growlith and hugged it. Growlith growled at her and snapped at her. "Ahh."

"Growlith," Jenny said sternly. It looked up at her with long sad eyes and then back to Shan. It didn't want to go with Shan; it wanted to stay were it felt safe, with Jenny.

"Growlith is a police Pokemon. She needs to go to Pewter to go threw special training. Will you take her?" Growlith stared at Shan. She walked forward and looked back at Jenny. Shan bent down and put her hand out. 

"Don't worry girl, I'll make sure you get there. Don't be afraid, you might come back hear some day." A leaf blew in front of Shan and landed at Growliths feet. A red beam recalled her.

"She'll be ok." Shan said placing Growliths ball on her belt.

"I know." Jenny said sadly. "I trained her, she has been with me since she was a few months old. She's at a high level, but don't worry I told her to behave. " Jenny turned and walked away quickly. Shan watched her as she walked away. The wind wasn't blowing any more. Jenny seemed so stern but Shan could sense that she hated to part with Growilth. Shan turned to the forest.

"Ok, hear I go." Shan said and walked into the forest. As she walked she inhaled the rich air; it smelled fresh, not like in the city. Grabbing all four pokeballs she sent out her Pokemon. "Come out everyone." Four red beams pored out and formed.

"Charmander," Charmander said and hugged Shans' leg. Rattata sat down and looked at Growlith. Her head was hanging low and she was whimpering. Metapod sat still in front of Shan. Shan picked Metapod up and put it in her backpack. 

"Come on guys you can get some exercise." The Pokemon followed her closely, except for Growlith. She walked slowly behind them. Shan felt sorry for her, she had to leave her trainer. Stopping Shan turned to her.

"Come on Growlith. You'll see Jenny again." She looked up at Shan. Shan pet Growlith on the head, behind her she could hear Charmander growl a bit.

"Growlith." She said and happily ran up near Shan. Charmander stopped growling at her new companion and smiled at her. The group walked on for about an hour when Shan found a Pokemon.

"Wow." Shan said watching as a Pokemon walked in front of her. Grabbing her Pokedex she pointed it at it.

"ODDISH: A PLANT POKEMON. THIS POKEMON IS VERY HARD TO FIND SINCE IT CAN HIDE IN THE UNDERBRUSH SO WELL."

"Ok, let's see. Plant types are week against fire types." Shan looked down at Charmander. "You're up girl, go get it."

"Char," Charmander said and ran forward at the Oddish. The Oddish squealed and ran into a nearby bush with Charmander running after it. The bush shook as Charmander tried to attack the Oddish. Then Charmander ran out of the bush holding her nose and crying loudly.

"What's wrong?" Shan asked picking up Charmander.

"Glooom," said an loud angry voice.

"Oh crap," it was a Gloom; behind it was the scared and shaking Oddish. Rattata walked forward and growled at the two. 

"Rattata," he said narrowing his eyes. Growlith walked over near Shan and a deep growl came from her throat. Charmander chirped loudly to be put down.

"Gloooom, Gloom." Said the Gloom. Then a horrible smell filled the area. "Rattata," Rattata said and ran back to Shan. Growlith covered her noes with her paws and Charmander did the same.

"Run!" Shan shouted and covered her own nose. When she thought they had gone far enough she stooped. Behind her the Pokemon were breathing heavily. 

"What else could happen?" Shan asked aloud. As if on cue she heard a loud buzzing noise. She slowly turned around and behind her were five Beedrils. One was right in front of her face.

"Ahhh." She shouted and her and her Pokemon were off yet again. "Hold it," Shan said stopping. Rattata ran into her leg. "We can't run."

"Charmander," Charmander said in agreement. The Beedril flew up to them. Growilth leapt in front of Shan and began to bark.

"Go Charmander." Charmander leapt forward.

"Char," 

"Use your scratch attack now." Charmander jumped high into the air and swiped at one of the Beedrills. The Beedrill fell to the ground and quickly got back up and flew away. The other two began to hover above Charmander. Then Charmander closed its eyes and began to glow.

"What's going on?" Shan said taking out her Pokedex. 

"EMBER: CAHRMANDERS FIRST FIRE ATTACK." Shan put her dex away and smiled. Growlith sat nest to her and stared at Charmander.

"Ok Charmander use your Ember attack." Charmanders tale flame grew larger and she began to spin around. Then, a Ring of Fire was sent out at the Beedril. They screamed as the flame hit them. Shan took out a Pokeball and was about to catch one when they flew away. Shan frowned.

"Darn it. Good job Charmander." Shan put the empty ball back on her belt. "Lets go." The Pokemon and Shan walked back down the road. Shan smiled to herself. Charmanders ember attack was powerful and she couldn't wait to demonstrate it in a battle. The forest soon gave way to a large clearing with a road.

"Hugh, I thought that the forest was bigger. Man why is it that humans feel the need to cut down forests anyway." Shan took out her pokeballs and recalled all of the Pokemon, they had been walking for three hours and she thought that they should rest. Walking down the road Shan was soon struck with a terrible feeling. Pain shoot threw her head.

"Something's wrong," Shan looked around, nothing. She knew it wasn't team rocket, it was something else. Then she saw it. It was laying on the side of the road. Shan ran up to it, it was all most half-dead. She took out her Pokedex.

"'EEVEE: THIS POKEMONS GENETIC STRUCTURE IS HIGHLY UNSTABLE ALLOWING IT EVOLVE INTO ONE OF THREE DIFFERENT TYPES."

Shan looked down at the poor Eevee. She put her hand on its head, it moved slightly. The Eevee was still alive. The poor thing had been hit by a car. "Don't worry Eevee," Shan said picking it up. A small metal ID brushed up against Shans hand. "A license." Shan looked at it.

120 North rock road Pewter

"Ok I'll get you to a Pokecenter." Shan held the Eevee and closed her eyes. Slowly the power began to fill her legs. Shan opened her eyes and ran down the road were she found the gate that led to Pewter. She went directly to the Pokecenter.

"Hey someone help. I found this Eevee on the side of the road it's hurt." A familiar pink hared woman walked out.

"What is the commotion out hear?" She asked.

"Joy," Shan said happily.

"Do I know you?" Joy asked. "My god what happened to that Pokemon?" Joy took the Eevee form Shans arms and yelled for a gurney.

"I. . ." Joy looked over at Shan. "You are a terrible trainer. How could you get this poor thing in such bad condition."

"Wait no," Shan said raising her hands. "I found it hurt on the side of the road. It's not mine. Hear is its tags." Shan handed Joy the Eevees' tags."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't jump to conclusions. We can talk later I have to take care of that Eevee. You call the owner." Shan was about to protest when Joy ran after the Chanceys.

Shan walked over to a videophone and sat down, she didn't want to do it. What if the owner was a kid or an elderly woman, what would she say to them? Shan dialed the number. 

"Hello," said a deep voice. Shan swallowed hard.

"Hello, My name is Shan I think I found your Eevee."

"That's great, we've been looking for her for a long time. Were are you so we can pick her up."

"I'm at the Pewter City Pokemon center."

"The Pokemon center? Oh no did something happen? Hey can you turn on the video I need to talk to you face to face." Shan sighed and pressed the vid button. The mans face appeared before her. He had spiky hair and slanted eyes.

"Your Eevee, I found it on the side of the road and she was hurt bad. I think she was hit by a car." Shan could see the concern on the mans face.

"I'll be right there. Would you mind waiting?" Shan could see that even though he had a hard look to him he was deeply concurred.

"Uh sure I'll wait." Shan said and watched as the vid phone go off. She wondered why some on who cared so much about his Pokemon would loss one. Shan sat down in the Lobby and began to read a Magazine, which was impossible, her eyes kept looking up at the glowing red sign above the emergency room. Shan began to think about her power, running with Eevee hadn't drained her that much. She looked at the clock, 5:00, she wondered how late the Pewter city gym stayed open, sighing she went back to reading and looking at the glowing emergency sighn.

  
[Back to the Main Page.][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/4122/



	5. Default Chapter Title

Pokemon Fan-Fic 

Title: Challenges of a trainer.

Part 4: Cold as Steel.

The woods, how beautiful they were. Shan was sitting on a rock near a stream, behind her was the old monk. She was laughing at the Magikarp that were eating the food that she had thrown down. She looked over her shoulder at him, but he was gone. She felt a wave of sadness flush over her. Shan was alone again.

She woke up crying for no real reason. Another Dream, this time a sad one. Wiping her eyes she looked over to her sleeping Pokemon. Eevee had laid her head on Rattata who was lying on his stomach. Charmander was laying near Shans right side and Metapod was sitting on the desk. It was still dark out; she laid back and fell to sleep again, but not for long.

As soon as she fell back to sleep another dream came to her. This time she was running, again something was pulling her by her hand, urging her to run faster. There were people following them. Shan could sense them. They came to a clearing, the thing that had pulled her all the way was blurry and she couldn't see what it was. She watched as it flew off into the woods. Shan didn't want it to go and cried out for it. It looked back but then flew off. Shan sat down on the ground to wait for it. Then someone grabbed her from behind.

"NO. LET ME GO" Shan screamed and jumped up in the bed. Her Pokemon went flying in all directions. 

"Charrr," Charmander said as she hit the floor. 

"Sorry guys," the Pokemon all seemed to grumble in unison.

"Are you ok?" Said Susie running threw the door. Shan looked over at her. 

"Yes, I'm sorry I had a nightmare." Shan got out of bed and put on her slippers.

"You scared us half to death." Susie said laughing. "I was just on my way hear to get you up for breakfast."

"Thanks Mrs.. . " Susie cut her off.

"Call me Susie. Well why don't you get ready and come on downstairs for Breakfast." Shan smiled and watched Susie leave.

"Rattata," Rattata said hitting Shan with his tale.

"I said I was sorry," Shan got dressed and went down stairs followed by her Pokemon, well all except for Metapod which she had put back in its ball.

"Good morning," Shan said walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Said Brocks' two younger siblings. Shan sat down at the table. When the two kids saw Eevee following Shan they looked at Susie.

"Why is Eevee following her?" Asked the girl. Susie looked at her.

"Janet, your brother gave Eevee to Shan because Eevee needs to be trained by some one who has the time to do it."

"But we can train her." Said the boy.

"Ray, you and Janet are going to have your hands full. You are responsible for taking care of the cubs. You wouldn't be able to give her the care she needed and besides your to young to start training."

Ray and Janet looked down at the floor. "You two need realize that Eevee is with a good trainer." Said Brock stepping into the kitchen. "In a few years you can take those cubs and use them as your starters. Right now you only have bug trainer licensees."

"Bug trainer licensees?" Shan asked picking up Rattata.

"Yes. When kids get to be 6 they can train bug type Pokemon. It's good practice for when they finally head out at 14." Brock said setting down. 

"I wish I knew that when I was 6." Shan said.

"Well, it's a new thing." He poured a glass of milk. "After breakfast Susie and I will take you to see the Pokemon we have. And then to the museum." She looked at Brock.

"Thanks, but I was hoping to go to the gym right away." Brock frowned.

"So you still want to try."

"Of course I do." Shan said taking a bite of her cereal. "I need that badge to get into the Pokemon league."

"Well, ok." Brock said standing up. "After we eat I'll take you there." He looked over at her Pokemon. "I hope you know their attacks." Susie sat down next to Brock and pinched his arm. "Ow, well she has to know."

"Of course I do. Charmander knows growl, scratch, and Ember. Rattata knows hyper fang, tackle, and tale whip. Metapod knows harden." Her Pokemon looked up at the mention of their names. Smiling Brock looked over at Susie.

"Well you know their attacks. Oh do you know Eevees' attacks."

"Sand attack and Tackle," She said folding her arms in front of her.

"And," rock said doing the same.

"Uh, Quick attack." Brock nodded. 

"Well you might have a chance since your Charmander knows Ember. But then again Steel. . ."

"Oh Brock," Susie said looking at him. "She'll do fine, go on and take her over." Shan stood up.

"Yea, I'm ready and so are my Pokemon. Right Guys." Shans Pokemon all chirped and barked out in agreement. Brock stood up.

"Ok, but remember I warned you." Shan recalled her Pokemon and left with Brock. On the way to the Pewter Gym Brock was silent. Shan just walked on with Charmander who had refused to return to the ball. When they reached the gym Shan gasped. There in front of the gym was Seth, he was sitting on a bench holding a pokeball and his right eye.

"Seth," she said running up to him. "Did you go in, how was it." Seth took his hand away to reveal a black eye.

"What do you think?" 

"What in the world happened to you?" 

"Steel happened to him," Brock said. Shan looked from Brock to Seth.

"Really, Seth is that true. What happened." She put her hand on his shoulder but he shook it away angrily.

"Well, I did get the badge." Brock frowned.

"You bought it didn't you."

"What was I supposed to do. I didn't win the first round with My Pokemon and the second thing almost killed me." Seth was glaring at Brock. 

"You could have challenged him again. That badge may be a badge but it might as well be trash. It's worthless."

"Oh yea well it will count in the league. Why am I even talking to you two." He stood up and fastened his pokeball to his belt. "I'm off to Cerulean." They watched him walk off .

"Well I'm up." Shan said turning to Brock. He frowned. 

"I guess," the wind picked up a bit. "Look kid, the second battle is were it counts." Shan looked puzzled.

"The hand book never said any thing about Steel being the trainer or any second battle."

"You must have an old copy. After this come back to the house and I'll give you a new one."

"Aren't you going in." Shan said turning to Brock.

"No, Steel and I. we don't get a long. You see about 15 years ago I sent out on a journey with some friends. When I left my father who had been gone for most of my life returned to take care of the kids while I went to become a breeder." Sighing he looked up at the gym. "A few years later he got married again, and had two kids, then he died of a heart attack. I was still away. The kids' mom ran off, Steel was the only one left to take care of them. He's twenty now and still hates me for not returning to help him out."

Shan looked at the door. "I'm going in. Maybe I can help you two get back together."

"Good luck. The only badges you get in this gym are the ones you buy. If you win you have to fight Steel, but not with Pokemon, one on one."

"Ha, you must think I don't know how to fight. Well when it comes to that I have an edge." Shan said and ran into the gym. Brock watched her as she went, he wondered what she meant.

"So much like him." He said to himself smiling and turned and walked home.

The gym was huge and dark. Charmanders' tale lit up the area around her allowing Shan to see some. Then the lights switched on revealing a large ring with rocks lying around in sand. Shan stepped forward and took a breath.

"I am Shan form the village of Hidden. I have come to challenge the leader of this gym." Laughter filled the area.

"Ha ha ha. You can go now and spare yourself any humiliation." Said a deep voice.

"Look, do you want to gab or battle." Shan said loudly. A rumbling came from underneath her. A huge door swung open and a young man with brown hair and slanting eyes walked out. It was Steel, Shan could see that he shared a resemblance to Brock but his hair was longer.

"This should be interesting." Steel cuckold and stepped forward. "We'll use two Pokemon each. And there won't be a time limit."

"Fine by me." Shan said and waited. Steel took out a pokeball and tossed it into the ring. 

"GO Geodude." A huge rock like Pokemon jumped out of the ball.

"GO CHARMANDER!" Shan shouted. Charmander leapt in front of Shan and growled.

"You must be joking right," he looked down and laughed.

"Put up or shut up Steel."

"Fine Geodude rock throw." The Geodude picked up some Rocks and threw them at Charmander but Charmander jumped out of the way.

"Charmander EMBER and scratch at the same time." Charmander nodded and spun around shooting flames in all directions. When the flames landed on Geodude it began to roll around in pain in the sand. Charmander then jumped on Geoduded and slashed away, Geodude tried to get Charmander off its back but failed.

"Geodude return," it disappeared into the ball.

"Now for the hard part kido. GO ONIX." A huge Rock like snake came out of the ground in front of Charmander. 

"Return Charmander," she didn't have to tell her twice. Charmadner leapt into the beam.

"GO Metapod." Shan shouted and sent out her Metapod.

"Oh you are to much, I never would think that I would laughed so hard in one match." Shan smiled. "Onyx bind it." The rock snake began to curl around Metapod.

"METAPOD HARDEN AND KEEP DOING IT." Shan shouted. Metapod glowed as Onyx squeezed it. No mater how mush Onyx tried it could not seem to hurt Metapod. Shan knew that Metapod was weakening and that the Onyx was getting tired. It all was a mater of waiting. After a while Onyx became tired and stopped.

"NO!" Steel screamed and jumped down from the plat form he had been on. "You were lucky toots. But now you have to fight me one on one."

"Toots, excuse me did you just call me Toots."

"Yea, what are you going to do about it." Shan took off her vest and hair clips.

"I'm going to put you in your place. How about a small wager. If I win you go have dinner with your brother and work out your differences." Steel smiled.

"What ever, ok. If I win you give me half of your money."

"Agreed," Shan slid her foot forward. Steel did the same. She stood there watching him, she knew he would move first, and he did. Steel screamed and ran forward at Shan. Shan jumped high in the air over Steel and landed behind him. She looked over her shoulder, Steel had turned around and was running back at her, she jumped again and he ran under her.

"Come on fight," Steel said yelling at her.

"Ok," Shan said. Shan ran forward and punched Steel in the stomach causing him to lean forward. She was faster than he was, he now knew what he was up against and this caused him to even more angry. He slowly stood back up. Shan was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. 

"Ok," he said. "This warm up is over. Time to, TURN IT UP A NOCH" Steel screamed and ran forward Shan punching at Shan. Shan dodged as best she could but found it hard to anticipate his moves. Shan jumped back out of his way.

"Steel Gaze." Steel shouted. Shan felt a force fly at her and hit her, she realized that she couldn't move.

"What in the world?" Steel laughed.

"My gaze froze you. That should stop all of that jumping around. Toots your done for, why not just give up?" Steel said. Shan felt power run through her arms and legs.

"Don't Call me TOOTS." Shan shouted. A blue light surrounded Shan and her eyes began to glow. "POWER UP." Shan shouted, and ran forward and hit Steel hard. As much as he tried he couldn't dodge her punches and kicks. Steel fell to the ground and then looked up at Shan.

"You, " he coughed. "Win." Shan walked over to him and helped him up.

Shans eyes returned to normal and she sighed. "Yep, and you did to." Her head was hurting but it wasn't hurting to badly.

"What?"

"Now you and your brother can talk," Steel smiled and rubbed his stomach.

"I guess your right." Steel groaned and feel forward. Shan helped him up and helped him over to his Brocks house.

That evening Steel ate dinner with his Brother and they talked about old times. Shan had beaten him and had received a special bolder badge that showed she beat him in both battles. Susie and Shan were in the living room while Brock talked to Steel.

"So how did you do it." Susie asked.

"I used a dubbed attack on his Geodude and then I used Metapod. Metapod kept hardening and eventually Onyx got tired and gave up."

"And the fight." Shan smiled.

" I know how to fight, that's all I relay what to say."

That night Shan stayed with them one more time. Steel and Brock had gotten over their dispute and were playing with their younger brother and sister outside. That night Shan went to sleep holding the bolder badge. She was truly on her way.

[Back to the Main Page.][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/4122/



	6. Default Chapter Title

Pokemon Fan-Fic 

Title: Birth of a Rocket

When she woke up the next morning she decided to leave. Brock and Susie had told her that she could stay if she wanted, but she knew she couldn't. After getting dressed she pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and began to write she could hear Rattata growling in his sleep. Smiling she sat down and began to write.

Dear Brock and Susie,

Thank you for your hospitality, but I have to go. It's not that I don't want to, but I have to find my place. So far I know that I want to train pokemon, and that it's led me to meet people that I won't forget. Thanks for Eevee I promise I will take care of her. Brock I know that your younger brother and sister will do great when they get older. I'm glad that you and Steel are finally talking. 

Yours truly,

Shan

Ps. Thanks again.

Shan read over the note, sighed and set it on the desk. Metapod, who was sitting on the desk said "Metapod."

"Shh, You'll wake every one up. Its early so you guys can rest in your pokeballs for a while."

"Metapod," it said again. Shan took out its pokeball and recalled it, and did the same to the others. Opening the door she looked over her shoulder at the room. It was a safe place, but it wasn't meant to be. She knew that she had to go find her own place.

It was warmer outside than it had been. As she stepped outside a familiar voice came from behind her.

"So, you're leaving." Steel said coming out of the house. Shan turned to face him. "You know Brock had a feeling that you would leave like this." 

"I have to go Steel." She said silently.

"I know," he leaned against the house. "You know Brock says you're a lot like a guy he used to know."

"Really who's that?"

"You'll meet him and his wife when you get to Cerulean. Brock put in a call and when you get there they said they'd put you up." Shan frowned.

"He didn't have to do that. I mean, I don't want to be a burden." She said with a slight smile.

"He wanted to do it. You see Brock relay loves his job," Steel closed his eyes. "Tulip was his first Eevee. She had a lot of cubs and Susie and Brock loved her so much that it was like Tulip was their kid. Brock wanted to thank you, that's all." Steel opened his eyes and looked at Shan. "I know you need to go, but before you do I have to give you something."

"What?" Shan said, she was thinking about what he had said.

"A new badge guide and handbook." He tossed it over to her. Shan caught it. "It tells about the badges and the Gym leaders." He crossed his arms in front of him. "It also will tell you about the challenges."

"Challenges," Shan looked up at him. "You mean like yours." He nodded.

"Not all of them are like mine. Some are puzzles and others are worse."

"Why? I mean When did this happen?" She asked angrily.

"Long time ago, around the time when Brock came back." He closed his eyes and hit the wall. "The league changed things, they have so much power and the gym trainers follow them like sheep. I don't mind the second challenge," he said sighing. "It gives me a chance for me to find out how good I am. But some gym leaders are much worse than I am. Thanks to the league they have access to technology that makes them stronger. I refused to use that stuff so I'm kind of an out cast in the circle of Gym leaders." 

Shan couldn't believe it. She had always heard that the gyms were for pokemon battles, not for one on one fights. "Well I'll win. I know how to fight and I know that my pokemon will go all out to win."

"YOU DON'T GET IT." Steel yelled. "It's not that easy." Shan looked down at her feet. "I know that your Metapod was almost done for when my Onyx gave up. I also know that you have your own real power. You probably know that it gives you a slight edge."

"I know." Shan turned and walked off. "And I'm going to try to use it more to make it stronger." She kept walking.

"Hey, You better train hard." Said Steel laughing. "I want a rematch one day."

"You got it," she said with out turning.

Shan had wanted to stay, but she knew that she had to keep going. Shan walked down the path to mount moon. It was a peaceful walk, the leafs on the trees rustled in unison. Shan stooped and listened, it sounded like music. Sighing she walked on. After two hours she stooped and took a lunch break.

"Come on out guys," Shan said releasing her pokemon. They stretched and chirped and barked in unison. "Ok I'll feed you." Shan opened her pack and took out the food.

"Ok, Charmander hears your jerky. The rest of you get Pokemon food in a can." Shan found some large leaves and put some food on each. Rattata sniffed his and then ate it quickly. Eevee sniffed hers and turned her head.

"Eevee," she said sticking her nose in the air.

"Oh no not another picky eater. Ok lets see what I have that you will eat." Shan looked in her pack and noticed a small bag filled with grapes and a note. She read the note.

Shan, Eevee really likes Grapes. Feed her these in the bowl we gave you.

Your Friends 

Susie and Brock

"Well I guess you get these Eevee." Shan took out Eevees bowl and put some grapes in it. Eevee ran over and began to eat. Shan decided to eat to and ate a peanut and butter sandwich, which she had packed. When she was done she leaned up against a tree, her pokemon were playing with each other. Shan laughed as Charmander and Rattata hid from Eevee who sniffed them out. It was good that they were getting along. 

Shan closed her eyes. She knew that she would have to be alert when she went to the gyms. She had never really tried to learn how to use her psy; it always just escaped her control. 

"If I could control it then I really would have an edge." Shan said aloud. She closed her eyes and tired to focus. The feeling came quick, it was a weird heavy feeling, she pushed it out in front of her and it seemed to bounce back at her. Then it came to her; some one was near by watching her. Shan let her arm fall to her side and picked up a rock that was laying near her. Rattata turned and looked at her. She held the feeling. Then she hurled the rock at the bush in front of her. Rattata jumped in front of Shan and growled at the bush.

"OW,"

"Come out now or I'll do it again," Shan said staring at the bush.

"Ok, Ok, I'll come out." It Said Seth holding his shoulder.

"Rattataaaaa," Rattata growled. Shan looked down at Rattata. It was weird; he seemed to react to her power. Shan returned her attention to Seth.

"Why are you following me Seth?" Shan said putting her hands to her side.

"I wanted to see were you were going, I thought I could walk with you for a while." He said rubbing his shoulder. "You have a good arm."

"Can it." Shan said angrily. 

"Hey calm down, I just was wondering if you would mind me walking with you, that's all."

"I don't know why I should, I mean you could have told me that Steel fought you. You let me walk right into that." Shan said narrowing her eyes.

"Well did you win?"

"Yes I won. I got the real badge, you know the one that you can't buy." Seth frowned.

"Well, I um." 

"Look, I forgive you." She said and picked up Rattata who was still growling at Seth. "Clam down boy, shh." Rattata looked up at Shan and then back at Seth. 

"Rattata," he said and jumped down from Shans' arms. He sat next to her and continued to stare at Seth.

"Well, can I walk with you or what?" Seth asked again.

"Sure, if you can keep up." Shan turned to her pokemon who had begun to gather around Rattata. They were all looking at Seth. 

"Ok who wants to stay out and who wants to go back in the pokeball." Eevee stepped forward. Charmander looked over at Rattata. Rattata nodded and she stepped forward. Shan recalled them. They were acting weird, why were they acting that way? It was just Seth. "Well Rattata you want to stay out so let's get going." Shan picked her backpack up and turned to Seth.

"Are you coming or not."  
"Yea, hey aren't you going to put your rat back in its pokeball."

"Look if you want to travel with me you keep your mouth shut about my pokemon. His name is Rattata, and no. I let them follow me so there legs will get stronger and that there speed will rise. Now lets go." Shan turned and walked down the path. Seth ran up next to Shan. Rattata was on her left and Seth was on the right. 

"So, Shan?" Seth asked. "How have your travels been.

"Fine," she said flatly.

"Have you gotten any new pokemon."

"Some one gave me an Eevee."

"Wow, an Eevee. Did you catch any more?" Seth looked over at Shan with a smug look.

"Not yet." Shan said staring straight ahead.

"Well I caught a Spearow, a Nidoran, and a Weedel." Seth said gesturing to his belt.

"That's nice Seth. It's great that you caught so many in such a short time." She was getting tired of listening to him, and wondering why he was even following her around.

"Yep, I'm on my way to be the best."

"Look," Shan said stopping. "It's great that you caught all those pokemon. Now can we focus on were we are going."'

"Well excuuuuse me. Um, Were are we going?"

"Well I'm heading to Curlean city, to get there you have go threw Mount Moon."

"Mount Moon. Hey there's a city at the base of it. It's called Luna city." 

"Yes well let's see if we can get there by night fall. I'm thinking of jogging there," Shan smiled "think you can keep up."

"Yes I can keep up. Why are you jogging though."

"To get in shape and train for any future fights. After the fight with Steel I want to be ready for anything. You should what to do the same." Shan looked down at Rattata.

"Hey Rattata do you want to jog or ride setting on my backpack." 

"Rattata," said Rattata and looked forward.

"Ok, but when you get tired you let me know." She knelt down and petted him on the head.

"All right lets go,"

"Wait." Seth said.

"What now?" This was getting old fast. She wondered what he wanted.

"I have to tie my shoe."

"Oh for the love of. .Hurry up." Shan said putting her hands on her hips. Seth tied his shoe. "Are you ready now?"

"Yep,"

"Ok. Lets go." Shan ran ahead. Rattata ran in stride next to her. Seth was doing pretty good fifteen minuets later he was falling behind.

"Shan," he said panting. "I . Need. To stop." Shan stopped and jogged in place.

"Come on Seth just a little further and we'll stop," she turned around and ran ahead. Seth grumbled under his breathe and followed her. When he finally caught up to her she was standing in front of a bridge.

"Hey, a bridge." Seth said walking up to it. Shan took a few steps back. "Let's go across it and take our break over there.

"Ok," Shan said. Seth stepped on the bridge and walked across quickly. Shan reached out and held on to the rope with both hands. The wind shook the bridge. She let out a small scream and held the rope tighter. Rattata rubbed it's head on her leg and looked worried. Shan stood up and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath she stepped onto the bridge. Half way across she made the mistake of looking down.

"Ahhh," she fell forward and landed on her knees on the bridge. Rattata jumped over her and tugged on her sleeve, trying to encourage her to go on. She smiled at him and stood back up. Then she heard it.

"Prepare for trouble," Said a voice form behind her..

"Make it double," Said Seth standing in front her.

"I should have known," Shan said looking at Rattata. "You somehow knew and I didn't listen." 

"If we could continue." Said Tachi stepping up to the bridge.

"To infect the world with devastation," he said and pushed down on the rope. The bridge swayed, Shan grabbed the rope and held on. She was getting dizzy.

"To scatter peoples within our nation," Seth said and did the same. 

"Ahh, stop it." Shan said falling to her knees again.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love", Said Tachi.

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Tachi," Tachie jumped on to the bridge and it swayed violently.

"Seth," Seth said and did the same. Shan quickly recalled Rattata.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," Tachi said struck a pose. 

"Surrender now or prepare to fall," Seth said and did the same.

"Stop shaking the BRIDGE!" Shan yelled closing her eyes.

"What not anxious to fight are we?" Tachi said and walked forward. "You seem to be afraid of something kid." Tachi stopped. "Could it be, the brave little psychic is afraid of, HIGHST!" Tachi jumped down on the bridge and it swayed again. She knew she had to do something, but she was terrified, it was too high. She looked over at Seth, she should have know, he was getting her back for her picking Charmander. Seth stood there smiling. Shan put her fear aside and stood up. The dizzy feeling came back to her in a wave.

"Seth," Tachi shouted. "Don't let her pass you. Or you're going to be sorry." Tachi said, Seth looked scared but nodded. Shan was facing Seth. The bridge shook again, Tachi was coming from behind her.

"Yahh," Shan yelled and ran at Seth, Tachi ran after her. The bridge was shaking more than ever, but she had to get over it. Seth was running at her to but when he got to her she focused her energy and jumped over him and used it to run into the woods. She didn't even look back she just kept running until she came to a clearing.

Falling to the ground she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. The bridge was to high, she knew that she had to get over it but for some reason she had held on to her fear of heights.

"Come on get control," She said to herself. Slowly she stood up and looked behind her. Tachi wasn't giving up. Seth, he had became a rocket. It wasn't a big surprise, in school he was always reading stories about Team Rocket and putting pictures of captured members in his locker. Shan walked on, she had to get to Luna town at least there she could get some rest and some supplies. After about an hour she saw a road sign saying that Luna town was a mile ahead. It was about four o'clock, she smiled. 

"At least I made it before dark." She said to her self and walked in the direction of the sign.

[Go back to the main Page.][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/4122/



	7. Default Chapter Title

Pokemon Fan-Fic 

Title: Luna Festival part 1: New Friends

Shan was sitting under a tree on a hill overlooking Luna City. Charmander and the others were playing behind her. The City lights were shining like stars; she watched them and sighed. Tachi knew her fear now and would make the most of it. Shan leaned back and punched the ground. 

"I'm never going to let them get to me. If I do they win, I won't let that happen." Shan closed her eyes and stood up. Charmander ran to her owner and hugged her leg Shan picked her up and hugged her tight. "We'll beat them girl. I know we will," she set Charmander down. "We have to." Shan turned to the others. Eevee was rolling Metapod around and Rattata was watching. 

"Come on guys, we're running low and we have to get some supplies." Shan recalled all of them except Charmander who again refused to go into the ball. Shan picked her up and walked down to the city.

Luna City was beautiful. The streets were filled with Cherry blossom trees. The petals were lightly falling to the ground. Charmander jumped down from Shans arms and began to roll in the petals.

"Charmander," Shan laughed. "You silly pokemon, we don't have time to play we have to get to the pokemon center."

"Char," Charmander said and continued to roll in the blossoms. Shan sighed and picked her up, brushing some petals off of Charmander she continued to walk down the street. When she finally came to the Pokemon center Charmander had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Hi," Shan said walking into the pokecenter. A familiar face looked up and greeted her.

"Hi," Said Joy. Shan decided that it would be less confusing if she skipped the whole "Are you related to the Joy in Pewter," act. 

"My pokemon and I need a place to stay for the night," Shan said setting Charmander on the counter. "Do you mind if we stay hear?" Joy smiled.

"Of course you can stay. But you might have a hard time finding a space." Joy pointed to the lobby. Shan turned to look at what Joy was pointing at and almost fell over. The lobby was packed with trainers.

"Wow. There are allot of people hear." Shan said leaning on the counter.

"There hear for the Moon festival." Joy said frowning. "Could you not lean on the counter please."

"OOPS sorry." Shan stood up. "So what's this festival anyway?" Shan asked picking Charmander up. Charmander opened her eyes and fell back to sleep.

"The moon festival is held every year. You see there's a legend that says the mountain came from the moon god." Shan raised her eyebrow.

"Oooo k." Shan said shifting Charmander to her other arm.

"Of course the festival is just tradition." Joy said laughing.

"Wow, sounds great. So what kind of events do you have in this festival?" Shan took out Charmanders pokeball and recalled her. Charmander may have been cute but she wasn't light.

"Well there are all sorts of games, rides, and food booths. Oh and the tournament of course." 

"A tournament?" Shan asked. "Relay, were do I sign up." Shan shouted and threw her hands in the air. 

"Um, well you can sign up hear." Joy said and handed Shan a form. "But you can only enter under your badge class." Shan grabbed the form, filed it out quickly and handed it back to Joy.

"Are you sure you wrote down the right badge type?" Joy asked. She seemed to doubt Shan.

"Of course," Shan took out her bolder badge. "I won this badge from the Pewter city gym." Joys eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh," a few people in the lobby turned and looked at them. "You have the real badge. I mean you didn't buy it."

"Yep," Shan rubbed her head nervously. "I did," she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"There are only a few people who ever get a real badge. And your one, you know what that means don't you." Joy handed Shan back her badge.

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"It means that you can enter as a class 2 trainer, even though you only have the one badge." Shan smiled and raised her badge in the air.

"Does that mean I can only battle other 2nd class trainers?" Shan asked

"No, you can battle until you lose or win."

"I rule," she shouted. Slowly she turned around; the people in the lobby were staring at her. Waving at them she turned back around. "This is great. My pokemon are going to get so much experience from this. How long is the tournament?" It was great; she could finally be in a real tournament and maybe even get some money for some supplies.

"Three days," Joy said. Shans smile faded. If she stayed in town that long Tachi could find her.

"Three days? I don't think I can stay that long. I mean I should go on to Curlien to get my next badge." 

"Oh," Joy said leaning smiling. "I know. You want to get a head on your badges."

"Well yea,"

"You really should compete. I mean since you have a real badge, you stand a great chance in winning." Joy came out from behind the counter. "Let's go into the lobby and talk. My lunch break just started." When Shan walked in the lobby and sat down at a table with Joy. Around them were many trainers and their pokemon all scurrying around. A few kids were playing with their bug types in the corner.

"Wow," Shan said looking around. "There are allot of people hear."

"Yes the festival is very popular." Joy said taking a drink of her soda. "You relay should stay. Oh by the way what's your name?"

"My names Shan," Shan said taking out Charmanders pokeball. In a flash of red light Charmander appeared and jumped into Shans lap.

"Well Shan you can't just go from gym to gym. Your on an adventure, you should explore and seek out other trainers to battle with. I mean you may have gotten one real badge but with out more experience you might not get another one." Joy took a bite of an apple. Shan leaned back in her seat and sighed.

"I guess your right," she smiled "what the heck. I'm staying to win the tournament." Charmander jumped on to the table and laid down. "Charmander, you get a good sleep because tomorrow we are in for a great battle." Shan began to wonder if the one on one challenge would be in the tournament?"

"Joy?" 

"Hmm." Joy said with her mouth full.

"Does the tournament have one on one trainer fights?" Shan asked.

"Well, it depends. You see if one trainer loses they can call for the one on one challenge, but not many people call for it." Joy took a sip of her soda. "You know this years tournament has a relay great grand prize, and the runner up prizes are great to." Someone coughed behind them.

"Relay what are the prizes?" 

"Well every one gets a pokeball just for entering. Third prize is a poke-gift basket with potions, an ultra ball, pokechow, three evolution stones, and a rare candy. Second Prize is a capsule bike, and first prize is a capsule house."

"What in the world is a capsule bike and house?" Shan asked.

"Oh Sylph Company just released them. You can store the bike and the house in a pokeball that is specially designed for it. The bike is fast and easy to handle. The house is very small but great if you're out in the woods." To sci-fi, but man would that be a great prize. Shan smiled at the thought of having a portable house. 

"So what's the grand prize?" Shan was wondering what it could be. What in the world could top having your on house?

"A all expenses paid trip to the safari zone. That goes to the top winner." Joy said. Shan jumped up causing Charmander to land on the floor.

"NO WAY," Shan said. Charmander rubbed her head and jumped back on to the chair. "The safari zone is the best place to catch some relay strong pokemon." Besides her Charmander growled a bit and curled back up.

Joy looked up at the wall clock and stood up. "I have to get back to work. I'm glad you're going to stay." Joy walked off to her counter. Shan took out Rattatas pokeball and let him out.

"Come on you two lets check out the competition." Rattata and Charmander followed their master as she sat down amongst a group of trainers her own age.

"Hey check out my Squirtels shell. It's so smooth and sleek," A guy with light brown hair and green eyes lifted his Squirtel up for the crowd to see. "He's a sure fired winner."

"Ha you never won with it before." Said a girl with short blond hair. "Look at my Staryu," she held Staryu up. "Its gem is so shinny and lovely. That makes it a true winner.

Shan smiled to her self, maybe she was proud but she had a feeling that her pokemon were the best. No one in the room could have possibly had a Charmander that was as beautiful as hers, and Rattatas fur was so deep in color that he was by far more handsome than the Squirtel.

"Hey what about you?" Asked the Guy pointing to Shan. "What kind do you have?" Shan smiled.

"I have a Charmander and this Rattata and. . " The guy began to laugh.

"You really know how to pick them," 

"What do you mean by that crack, hu?" Shan said frowning.

"I mean that your puny pokemon are no match for mine," He pointed to his Squirtel. "My water pokemon could easily wipe the floor with that Charmander. You probably don't even have any badges." That did it. Shan stood up and took out her bolder badge and showed it to the guy. His mouth hit the floor. "No way," he said pointing at the badge.

"What is it Mark?" Asked the girl with the Staryu.

"Quin, She has a real badge." The girls' expression fell. Around them the crowd murmured to themselves.

"That's right," Shan said putting it away. "Don't you?"

Mark looked at Quin and they both hung their heads down. "No, but we have two badges." Said Mark.

"Look man I have no reason to argue or get into a yelling match." Shan said. "I'm just hear to see what types of pokemon everyone has." Mark and Quin smiled.

"Don't mind Mark," Quin said punching him in the arm. "He's just a show off."

"Ow, hey." Mark said rubbing his arm. The three sat down at a table and began to talk.

"So Quin you have a Seel, Farfetch'd, Tangela, a Goldeen and a Staryu. And Mark you have a Tauros, a Weedle, Pidgey, a Ekans, and a Squirtel. That's pretty impressive." Shan said scratching Rattata behind his ear.

"Yea. I'm glad I have at least four. You can only use four in the matches anyway. "Quin said. "Mark and I have been traveling together for a while now," she put her hand on her head and smiled "I'm not sure why I put up with him." Mark frowned.

"It's because your mom is my Ant and my mom made me travel with you. Just to keep her out of trouble. " He folded his arms in front of him. "So Shan what kinds of pokemon do you have? I mean other than those two."

"I have a Metapod and a Eevee."

"An Eevee? I heard that they can be very expensive? Hey what do you want to evolve it into ?" Mark asked.

"Well I like fire type, so my choice would be Flareon but I want Eevee to choose since she is my first Eevee. I don't want to evolve her unless she wants to evolve and even then I want her to choose."

"Wow really." Said Quin. "Your Eevee might choose something you don't want it to be." Quin leaned forward.

"That's right." Mark said. "Who ever heard of letting a pokemon make its own choose to evolve."

"Well I am going to let her choose. "Shan said sternly. "If I were to evolve her into something that I wanted it would be unfair to her. I mean if she wanted to be a Vaproeon and I evolved her into a Flareon she might get depressed and lose the will to battle." Mark looked at his cousin.

"I never thought of it that way before."

"Yea I know what you mean Mark." Said Quin. Shan smiled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to lose my cool. It's just I don't want my pokemon to evolve just because I want them to." The people in the lobby were begging to quiet down.

"That's ok," said Quin. "Mark can make a monk lose his cool."

"Hey," Mark said sticking out his chest. "It's a gift that I take great pried in." All of them laughed.

"Well I'm going to go to bed," Shan said picking up both Rattata and Charmander. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Hey, I have a great Idea." Quin said jumping up. "Since the tournament isn't until 11:00 why don't you come with us to play some games?"

"Sounds like fun. Sure I could go for some fun." Shan said. Charmander squirmed under Shans arm.

"Cool," Mark said. "We'll meet you tomorrow in front of the Pokecenter around 8:00."

"I'll be there. Good night." Shan said and walked over to a corner of the lobby and laid out her sleeping bag Charmander and Rattata were recalled and Shan fell asleep, hopping that she wouldn't have a nightmare. That was the last thing she needed, or wanted but of course she got one.

"Lavender town." A strange voice said, she was standing in the woods again. Cold winds blew her hair violently around her face. Dark clouds were in the sky hiding the light of the moon.

"What? Were are you?" Shan shouted. It felt dead there. Her question was answered by dead silence. "Answer me."

"Go to Lavender Town." The voice said again. She looked for the voice but saw nothing. Around her the trees were swaying in the wind and as she turned to look behind her a hand grabbed her from behind.

She jumped awake. The woods were gone and all she saw was a row of trainers sleeping with their backs against the wall. Stretching she looked at the clock. It was 7:45. She stood up and packed up her sleeping bag and went outside to wait for Quin and Mark. It was a beautiful morning. The blossoms on the Cheery tree were lightly falling, it would be a day of victory. She could feel it. Behind her the door opened.

"Hi Mark, Quin." Shan said without turning around.

"How did you. . " Shan turned around and smiled. 

"It's 8:00. I just guessed." Mark and Quin smiled.

"Well let's hit the games." Mark shouted and ran ahead. Quin frowned.

"How embracing, he's 15 years old and he still acts like a kid. Hey wait up you dork." Shan and Quin ran after him.

They started off by playing a guessing game. Quin and Mark came close to winning but Shan guessed the right number. Smiling she picked out a potion as her prize.

"Theses prizes will be so useful," Shan said putting the potion in her pack.

"Yea," Mark said grumpily. "Let's go to the next game."

"He's just a sore looser, just ignore him." Quin said and walked on. Shan smiled to her self and followed them. After a few more games Shan and Quin soon found themselves loaded down with potions, pokeballs, and a few healing herbs.. Mark on the other hand hadn't won anything and was beginning to feel a little down.

"This sucks." Mark said sitting down on the curb. Shan smiled.

"Hey, what about that game Mark?" Shan pointed to a booth with a picture of a Magikarp on it. "That one could be your lucky one." Mark stood up and sighed.

"Maybe." They went to the booth. Inside they saw fishbowls setting on a table and a little old woman.

"Hi there kids." She said walking up to them. "Try your luck. If you get a ball in the fish bowl you could win a great prize. How about it boy, want to try to win one of theses cute young ladies a great prize?" Mark blushed a bit.

"Sure," he handed her a dollar. Shan began to focus her energy on the ball in Marks had. Mark tossed the ball and Shan released the energy. The ball bounced off the rim of one bowl and landed in another.

"I won, I won. I WON!" Mark screamed and began to jump around. Quin tried to hide her face with her hand, embarrassed by her cousins actions. The old woman handed him a pokeball. 

"Hear you go. Your prize is a Magikarp." Marks happiness disappeared.

"A Magickcarp. Swell." Shan sighed.

"Hey it's a pokemon, and a good one."

"What do you mean? Magikarp is worthless." Quin put her hand on her hip.

"Mark you dope. Don't you know what Magickcarp evolves into." Mark shook his head. "Gyarados," she slapped him on the back "it takes a long time but if you work with it can become a great fighter." 

Mark smiled, "Your right geek." Quin glared at mark. "It might be useful. It will just take some time to train it.

"Uh, speaking of time." Shan said "What time is it?" Quin looked at her watch.

"Oh it's 10:30. Hey we better get going." Mark clipped his new pokemon on his belt and the three headed off to the arena. Shan gasped as she entered. It was like a football field but different. In the center of the arena was a large area for the final competition, surrounding the large field were smaller fields. Off to the side was a giant scoreboard with names of who would be fighting who. When Shan saw her name she frowned.

"I'm number 20. I have to wait. What about you two?" Quin smiled.

"Number 16," she looked at Mark. "So dork what did you get?"

"50," Mark said sighing. Quin began to laugh.

"50 relay. Man you are way back there." She smiled. "Hey Shan who are you fighting? I'm up against number 40. And Mr.50 over there is up against 55." Quin said pointing at her annoyed cousin. Shan looked up at the board and saw the person she was suppose to fight with.

"Number 7. Hm I wonder when we'll battle." Shan said taking out Charmanders pokeball. I'm ready to get started." A crowd was beginning to form around the board and a man in a uniform walked up to Shan, Quin, and Mark.

"Hey you kids," he said gesturing to them. "Hear are the schedules." He handed them all a piece of paper. "Now head on to your areas." Shan scanned the paper and saw her Name next to it she saw the name of the person she was battling. 

"Hey Shan who are you up against. I'm up against some guy named Luis."

"And I'm up against a guy named Dr. Pain." Mark hung his head low. "Just my luck." Quin laughed.

"Well I'm fighting someone named Prudence. I wonder what type she likes to use?"

"Hey we have to get going," Quin said. "Good luck guys. Let's go to dinner after the battles." Mark waved at Quin and then said goodbye to Shan. Shan walked over to her area and waited for her name to be called. Watching the battles with anticipation, Shan was begging to think up strategies that might help her against certain individuals. All of them were good and she could see it wouldn't be easy.

"Shan and Prudence," A voice announced. Shan stood up and walked to the arena. Across form her a girl dressed in a blue skirt and blouse stood. Shan narrowed her eyes and waited for her to make a move.

"Ha, you are my opponent." Prudence laughed. "Like that is sooo funny, its like to neat. I mean I'm like so going to beat you." Shan sighed.

"Great a valley girl. Look we can talk or we can get to business?" Shan said.

"You're so right," Prudence grabbed a pokeball. "Like go Meowth." The red beamed formed into a catlike pokemon.

"Finally, Go Eevee." Shan shouted. Eevee jumped out of her pokeball.

"Like use your Fury swipes Snowball." Snowball leapt forward at Eevee and began to scratch her across the face. Eevee cried in pain.

"Eevee you can do this. Use your tackle." Eevee jumped out of Snowballs reach and ran at it. Headfirst Snowball was hit hard and landed next to it's trainer. Prudence looked down at her Mewoth who began to cry. 

"Um, Like return." Snowball disappeared in a flash of light. "Like go, Weepinbell."

"Eevee return." Shan smiled. "GO CHARMANDER." Charmander jumped out. "Use your ember attack now. Charmander began to spin around and rings of fire were thrown at the Weepinbell. Weepinbell began to roll around on the ground trying desperately to put out the fire. Prudence quickly recalled it.

"Ok go Doduo." A two-headed bird jumped out of the ball. 

"Ok Charmander lets give it to them. Ember attack." Charmander began to spin around again but before the ring of Fire could hit the Doduo it ran at Charmander and began to peck at her face. "Charmander. Use Ember and then jump on its back and scratch it."

"Char," Charmander spun around and threw more flames out and Dudo began to shriek. She jumped high in the air and was about to land on Dudo when one of its heads pecked her in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground. Shan gasped.

"Ok girl return." Shan recalled Charmander.

"What's like the matter can't take the heat." Prudence said.

"You just wait. Go Rattata." Prudence began to laugh. "Rattata hyper fang."

"Rattata," Rattata said and ran forward and began to bite the Doduo rapidly. Doduos two heads shriek in pain. Rattata was to fast for the Doduo and with one quick bite the Doduo fainted.

"Ok now go Mankey. And like totally get that rat." A monkey like pokemon jumped form the ball.

"Ok use your Quick attack Rattata. May be this will shut that trap of hers." Rattata ran forward but was kicked by the Mankey. Rattata tried again but was punched repeatedly in the face by the Mankey. Rattata fell to the ground. Shan recalled him and sent out her last resort.

"GO Metapod." Prudence along with the other trainers began to laugh.

"You are soo kidding right. I mean, look at that ugly thing." 

"Your voice is beginning to get on my nerves. Either fight or give up now." Shan said angrily.

"Like why would I do that. Hu? Hey what is like going on with that Metapod."

Shan looked at Metapod. It was glowing and suddenly a huge Crack broke the cocoon open and Buterfree flew out. Buterfree flew over to Shan and hovered next to her.

"Don't underestimate my Pokemon. Metapod was beautiful to me and now it has become a Buterfree. I hope your Mankey likes naps." Shan said and pointed at the Mankey. "All right use sleep powder now Buterfree." Buterfree flew over the Mankey and a light dust of powder began to drift down onto it. Mankeys eyes began to close and finally fell asleep. Prudence began to stomp her feet and recalled her Mankey. 

"Nooo. Like I can't believe it."

"Looks like all you were was big talk Prudence. You should have never underestimated my Metapod." Shan said. Buterfree hovered next to Shan. 

"Well I'm not done."

"What do you mean? You lost." Shan said. 

Prudence looked over at the referee. "I want to have the one on one challenge." Shan sighed. The referee walked to the center of the ring and raised his hands in the air.

"Prudence Miro has offered a second challenge. Will you accept?" He asked looking at Shan. She looked down at her feet. Nothing could make her want to fight Prudence, but she knew if she didn't she would have to forfeit.

"I accept." Shan said glaring at Prudence. There was a reason she didn't want to fight, it was because she enjoyed it. The thrill of fighting anyone weather they were stronger or not gave her so much happiness that it scared her. "You know I thought that you were a stupid valley girl, looks like I was right." Prudence smiled.

"Sticks and stones," her fist waved at Shan. "You just wait, you are so done for." The referee stepped between them.

"The one on one will be after the battles until then you must wait. Now go get your pokemon healed and meet back hear for your next challenge." Turning Shan walked towards the pokecenters tent. Behind her she could hear Prudence swearing at the fact she had lost. The tent was packed but Shans pokemon were healed quickly, much to her surprise. She was looking at a chart of pokemon illnesses when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder.

"Hey Mark," Shan said turning. "Look who evolved." In a flash of light Buterfree appeared. "By the way how'd your match go?"

Mark sighed and lowered his head. "I won."

"You don't seem to happy." Buterfree began to fly around Shans head.

"Well Dr. Pain wants a one on one. You should see this guy he's huge. I mean the guy's got so many mussels it was all I could do to find his head." Shan laughed. "It's not funny. I'm going to get killed by this guy."

"I was hoping just to battle my pokemon but I have to do a one on one to. That girl Prudence lost to me and wants to do a one on one. I don't want to hurt her, but if I don't fight I forfeit. That means that my pokemon won't get the experience that I was hoping they would get." 

"Well at least she won't kill you." Mark said as Buterfree flew around his head. "What is that thing doing anyway?"

"Oh he's just being friendly."

"How do you know it's a male?" Mark asked.

"Freee Free," Buterfree chirped and landed on Shans head. 

"His wing markings are thick, that means he's a male." She took Buterfree down from her head and hugged him. "I have to go Mark I have to report back to my area. I'll be there rooting you on when you fight Dr. Pain. It can't be that bad Mark. See ya." Shan said and ran off with Buterfree flying besides her. Mark sighed.

"You didn't see the guy." He went back to his area.

"The Winner is Shan," shouted the Referee. Shan had fought five other trainers and it was time for the one on one. The referee walked out to the center of the area and called for her and Prudence to enter the ring. Shan took off her hair clips and vest and walked to her spot in the ring. Across from her Prudence stood glaring at her, she had changed into a blue Karate GI. 

"Ok," shouted the referee. "Hear are the rules. You will fight until one of you is knocked out or until one of you have left the circle. Do you both under stand?" The two girls nodded.

"I'm am so like going to kick you but," Prudence said stepping forward.

"Are you going to fight or are you going to annoy me with that voice of yours?" Shan said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Why you?" Prudence said and ran forward. Shan stepped to the side and Prudence ran past her and nearly tripped out of the circle. Shan stood with her back to her.

"Give it up Prudence. I don't want to hurt you." Behind her Prudence was gritting her teeth.

"Like shut up." She ran forward again, Shan jumped high and Prudence ran under her. Shan smiled as she landed in the same spot, it was fun. Prudence began to clench her fists into balls. 

"Will you fight already?" she shouted and ran at Shan. Shan ran forward as well and jumped over Prudence again but this time threw a sidekick as she landed knocking Prudence to the ground. Shan landed and smiled. She felt like laughing but held her serious demeanor.

"Ow, like that really hurt?" Prudence began to cry and ran out of the ring. Shan, a bit dumbfounded by Prudence actions watched her run away.

"The winner is Shan!" Shouted the Referee. Shan left the ring and was given her battle schedule for the next day. Shan began to wonder about Mark and ran over to his ring, were she met a worried Quin.

"Shan," Quin shouted. "You'll never believe what Marks' gotten himself into."

"He told me Quin," Shan said. "I just won mine and I came over to watch."

Quin grabbed Shans wrist and dragged her threw a crowd of people to the front row. "Look at that guy," she said pointing to a huge muscular man. "He's Dr. Pain." 

"He's the guy Marks fighting?" Shan asked. "Let's go see Mark. I think I can give him some pointers." The two ran to were Mark was and found him praying.

"Mark what are you doing?" Quin shouted and hit him on the back of the neck. "Forfeit the match, you can't beat him." Mark stood up and looked down. "Come on forfeit," Quin said again.

"NO!" Mark shouted. "I have to do this. If I can stand a few rounds with him maybe I can get a real badge when it comes time to fight a gym leader."

"Mark. You'll get hurt," Quin cried. Mark looked down. Shan stepped forward.

"Look Mark. He's big and strong but he's probably slow." Mark and Quin looked at Shan. "If you hit him and run, maybe you can ware him down." 

"Don't encourage him!"

"Look Quin," Shan said sternly. "No mater what we say he want's to go threw with it. I'm trying to help him." Quin turned and ran to her seat.

"She'll never let me live this one down." Mark said looking over at his crying cousin. They may not always have gotten along but Shan could see that Quin really cared about Mark. 

"Do you think I stand a chance?" Shan looked over at Dr. Pain. "If you stay away from him. If he gets a hold of you are going to be in real trouble. I think you should try to trick him into falling out of the circle." 

"Man am I glad you know how to fight," mark said sighing. "Were did you learn by the way?"

"Your up, I'll tell you later." Mark walked forward into the ring. Shan watched as he took his place.

"I hope he'll be ok," said Quin shakily. Shan smiled.

"I hope he will be to Quin. Right now we have to rout him on."

"Your right," Quin threw her hands up into the air. "COME ON MARK YOU CAN BEET THAT DORK!" Pain glared at Mark and began to mumble to himself.

"Hey Quin thanks for the support but could you not insult the guy whose about to kill me." Mark said. Quin just smiled. Shan looked over to Dr. Pains corner and quickly yelled to Mark. "Mark he's going to charge for you, make sure you get out of the way." Mark looked back and nodded.

"How do you know?" Quin asked.

"You see that girl over there in the blue GI." Shan said pointing.

"Yea."

"I fought her and by the way she's hanging around Dr. Pain makes me think that they are either related or are friends." Quin sighed.

"Well what doses that have to do with anything?"

"It means that maybe they trained together or that they know each other. I know that she likes to run at her opponent head on, so if that big guy runs head on at Mark he might lose his balance giving Mark an edge. I might be wrong but hey it's worth a try." Shan folded her arms in front of her. Quin sat down on the ground and released her Staryu and began to hug it tightly. 

"You little twerp. You got lucky when my pokemon fought yours. But now your lucks run out. I'm going to enjoy separating your head from your body." Pain said and took a step forward.

Mark swallowed hard and slid his foot forward. "Oh, Oh yea. Well um," He clenched his fists. "I'm going to beat you." Pain laughed loudly causing Mark to blush.

"I can't believe he didn't come back with something a little more intimidating." Said Quin standing up.

"Mark he's trying to psyche you out don't let him." Shan shouted. Dr. Pain took a step forward causing Mark to take a step back. Then it happened Dr. Pain ran forward and Mark was standing right in front of him terrified. 

"MARK, TRIP HIM UP HE WON'T BE ABEL TO STOP IN TIME HE'S TO BIG!" Shan shouted. Mark still terrified by Pain running at him stepped to the side and stuck out his foot. Pain ran right into it and tripped causing him to fall forward. Pain tried to regain his balance but was to top heavy and fell out of the ring. Quin jumped over Pain and ran to Mark and hugged him.

"Way to go Mark." She shouted.

"Hey great job." Shan said walking up to him. "I was right he was to top heavy to get any balance."

"Thanks for your help Shan. I would have been lost if it wasn't for you." Shan smiled.

"Hey you did it." Pain groaned and stood up, he looked over at the three just as the Referee raised Marks hand up in the air. The three walked out of the ring and Shan and Quin were congratulating Mark when Pain taped him on the shoulder. Marked turned and was grabbed by the throat.

"Ahh," he said as he was lifted up in the air.

"No way am I going to let a little punk like you beat me that easily. You are going to get it now." Pain said. Mark gasped for air desperately. Quin grabbed her Staryu and held it tight.

"Hey you put him down right now!" Shan said handing her vest to Quin.

"Or what honey, you going to beat me up." Prudence ran up behind Pain.

"That's the girl that kicked me uncle Milo." Mark eyes looked over at Shan. Shan ignored Pain and Prudence and walked up to them. Reached out and grabbed Pains arm and began to focus her power threw her hand. She squeezed causing Pan to shout out in pain and drop Mark who gasped for air. 

"You little. I'm going to get you for hurting my little niece." Pain took a step forward. Shan could feel her power pulsate threw her body. Here eyes flashed blue for a second. Pain stared at her. She smiled; the longing to fight him was there. It began to fill her mind.

"Nice trick. But it will take more than that!" Pain raised his hand to punch Shan. Shan caught Pains punch in mid air. Behind her Quin and Mark watched with surprise. Shan lunged forward and punched Pain in his stomach. For a second he just stared blankly, then fell to his knees. Shan stood her ground, here eyes flashed blue again and then back to normal. She was enjoying the fight, too much. She was barley keeping control. Pain grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground. Shan stepped back and glared at Pain.

"That was for my friend." She said and smiled. "Next time I won't hold back." Prudence ran over to her uncle and helped him up. Shan turned to Quin and Mark.

"How did you? I mean." Mark said rubbing his neck. Shan grabbed her head and fell forward. Her power was still there flowing threw her mind, the pain came from using it.

"Shan," Quin said and ran over to her. "Hey are you ok?" She asked and helped Shan up. Quin handed Shan her vest and she put it on.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired," Shan put her hand on her head and looked up at Mark. "Are you ok?"

Mark stood up and walked over to Quin. Shan sat back and looked up at him. Mark grabbed Quins arm and pulled her up.

"You stay away from us," he said staring at Shan. "Your some kind of freak. I don't want you hurting me or my cousin."

"What?" Shan said standing up. She wobbled. "I don't understand. What's wrong?" Quin pushed Marks arm away.

"Hey Mark what exactly is your problem? She just saved your but." Quin said shouting at Mark.

"Look Quin," Mark pointed at Shan. "She's different. No way could she take on that guy if she was normal. You didn't see her eyes but I did. They looked like they were on fire and they even seemed to glow." Shan looked down. "You stay away from us."

The power had robed her of friends yet again. She turned and ran out of the arena. Behind her Quin was calling to her. Shan couldn't hear her though, she was running from them back to the pokecenter. Shan stopped in front of the pokecenter and leaned up against the building. 

"I hate this. No mater how I try the power ruins everything." Shan hung her head down and hugged her knees to her chest. She could hear people walking past her laughing and talking about the battles. Charmanders pokeball jiggled and she jumped out. 

"Charmander," she said sadly and rubbed up against Shans leg. The street still had blossoms on it. A few blew around her as she petted Charmander.

"Oh, Charmander." Shan said picking her up. "You and the others are my only friends. You don't think I'm a freak." Charmander nestled her head under Shans chin. She knew her master was sad, but she didn't know why. 

"I don't think you're a freak Shan." Shan looked up. Quin was standing in front of her; Mark was standing behind her looking sorry. Shan quickly looked away and wiped her eyes."

"I'm sorry Shan." Mark said stepping forward. "It's just that. I got scared, I mean I got embraced when you fought for me."

"This bozo's pride was hurt." Quin said punching Mark in the arm.

"It's ok Mark. I forgive you." Shan sighed. "I didn't mean to use my power. You see I never want to use it. I just want to be normal."

"Power?" Quin asked. "What do you mean?" Shan looked down.

"Nothing," Shan picked up Charmander and walked past them. Mark and Quin followed her into the Pokecenter. Once inside Shan sat down at one of the tables and looked out the window. Quin and Mark sat down with her.

"Shan," Quin said. "Mark and I were wondering if you would like to travel with us for a while. We're on our way back to Cerulean city." Shan looked up.

"You're from Cerulean?" Charmander chirped and jumped on the table.

"Yea it's our home town." Said Mark.

"I was on my way there." Shan said. "I don't think we should travel together." She said petting Charmander. Mark looked down and Quin glared at him.

"Is it because of this jerk?" 

"No Quin, it's not that." 

"Then what is it Shan?" Mark asked looking up.

"Well it's difficult." She sighed. "Team rockets been after me and I don't want any one to get hurt." 

"Why are they after you? I mean I thought they stole pokemon not kidnap people." Mark and Quin exchanged looks.

"They want me because I'm," she paused.

"You're what Shan? You can tell us, we won't say anything. Right Mark?"

"That's right."

"I'm psychic, that's why they want me."

The three were silent. It was the first time she had ever told anyone about her powers. It was because she trusted them, which was rare.

"Hey we're not afraid of team rocket," Quins said giving a peace sign.

"That's right," Mark said smiling. "Besides I want to learn to fight like you do."

"Me to," Quin said. Shan smiled and looked up at them. 

"Well then," she said standing up. "Let's win this tournament, but first lets go get some dinner to celebrate all of our victories. Charmander jumped into Shans arms. Shan smiled and pet her on her head. All of them left the pokecenter and headed towards the food booths. That evening Shan enjoyed the rides, the food, and mostly the fact that she finally had some real friends.


	8. Default Chapter Title

Pokemon Fan-Fic 

Title: Luna City: Part: Fights

*Contains some violence

Pokemon Fan-Fic 

Title: Luna City: Part 2: History Repeats itself

Morning brought a wave of pain. Rubbing her head Shan sat up, yesterday had drained her but not by much. Her power was recovering faster now; she leaned back against the wall and looked out the window of the pokecenter. Shan stood up and packed up her sleeping bag. Around her other trainers were beginning to wake up. Shan walked out of the pokecenter and waited for Quin and Mark. For some reason Quin wanted to go shopping. Shan took her wallet from her bookbag and sighed. She had won some money from the previous day but she only had about a hundred dollars. That had to go for pokemon food and other supplies. Shan put her wallet away and leaned against the wall. 

"Hey Shan," Said Quin coming out of the pokecenter. Mark, who flowed close behind her, yawned. Shan smiled.

"Hi," She stood up. "Man you still look tired Mark."

"Yea well Quin woke me up in a rather rude way," Quin giggled.

"I had my Staryu squirt him with some cold water." Shan tried not to laugh but soon found her self laughing with Quin.

"I didn't think it was so funny." Mark said crossing his arms in front of him. Shan stopped laughing and turned to Quin.

"So where are we going?"

"Oh well I thought we could go shopping over at the festival." Quin smiled and threw her hands up in the air. "There's a huge sale. What are we waiting for lets go." Quin ran ahead. Mark frowned.

"You know she's so childish. I mean she's 14 and still acts like she's a kid." Mark said walking ahead. Shan smiled.

"You two are more alike than I thought." 

"What?" Mark asked looking back.

"Nothing. Hey lets get going or you cousin will leave us behind." Shan and Mark ran after Quin who was already a few yards ahead of them.

The store was huge. Quin ran from table to table looking at the cloths. Mark had the job of carrying all of her things.

"Quin don't you think you should pace your self? I mean you already have alot of cloths." Quin tossed another shirt onto the stack in Marks arms.

"Don't be silly. You can never have to many cloths?" Quin said.

Shan was looking around by herself, but watched in amusement as Mark struggled with the cloths. She wasn't planning on buying anything. She had never really shopped for cloths, except from the cloths she was wearing she had never had anything new. All of her cloths had come from donations to the Orphanage or were handmade by Nan. She sighed and turned to leave the store. She had decided to wait for Quin and Mark outside. As she walked past them something caught her eye. Shan walked over to a table and picked up a pair of black pants. She smiled and set them back down.

"Hey did you find anything?" Quin asked from behind her.

"Um no not really. Looks like you did though." Shan said smiling.

"No not relay. I just found a shirt and some shorts. I get a kick out of watching him try to keep balance under all that stuff." She laughed. Shan turned and saw Mark holding a large pile of cloths.

Shan turned back to the table and picked up the pants. "You should get those." Quin said picking up another shirt.

"No, I don't think I need them." Shan took a closer look at them. "On second thought I think that there perfect. They're fighting pants. " 

"Hey you could get some use out of them after all."

"I guess." Quin picked up a black shirt. And handed it to Shan. 

"This would look cool to." Shan took the shirt and turned it over on the front there was a symbol of Ki in red. 

"I think I'll get this stuff. I could use it during the tournament and when I go up against gym leaders." Shan said smiling. 

"Yea go treat yourself." From behind them they heard a crash. Mark and tripped over a table and dropped all of the cloths. 

"Mark you ok?" Quin asked laughing.

"Just peachy cuz. How about you finish up so we can get to the tournament."

"Hold on. Shan needs to try something on." Shans face turned red and she walked over to the cash register and bought the cloths and ran to the dressing room. 

"Hey Shan are you done?"

"Yea," Shan said from behind the door.

"Well come out and let's go." Quin said leaning against a table.

"All right just chill out." Shan came out of the room and sighed. "Well? How do I look." Shan asked. Quin sighed, "You look fine now let's go." The two walked out of the store and Mark was waiting for them outside.

"Finally, let's go or we'll be late. You look like your ready for a fight Shan." Mark said handing Quin her bag.

"Thanks. I think." Shan said and walked down the street followed by her friends.

"I wonder if I'll get any more one on one challenges today." Mark said as they walked into the arena. Quin looked over at her cousin.

"I hope I never have to fight like you two did," she put her arms behind her head. "I wouldn't even be able to get one punch in." Shan laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just that you are always beating up on Mark." Quin laughed.

"Yea but this guys family," Quin pointed at Mark. "Besides he won't fight girls. He's to much of a gentleman." Mark smiled.

"What can I say," he folded his arms in front of him. "It's just the way I am." 

"Well lets hope a girl doesn't offer a one on one to you Mark." Shan said. Mark laughed. 

The arena was still packed with pokemon trainers even though most of them had been disqualified the day before. The score board listed the names of who would be battling. Quin gasped when she saw her name on the top.

"Hey I'm first."

"Well I'll be there cheering you one Quin." Mark said looking for his name. When he found it he smiled. "I'm number 7 this time." Shan smiled and looked for her name and soon found it towards the bottom of the list.

"I'm 20." She said. "Oh well I can see what the competition is like."

The three went over to a row of seats and waited for the match to begin. When referee walked into the ring Quin gasped in excitement. "Ladies and Gentleman." He said loudly. "Today's battles are going to be different than yesterdays. We will hold the battle 6 areas the top 6 from each area will go on to fight tomorrow. Now all of you have your assigned areas so go to them and good luck." The referee left the arena. 

"I'm in the water arena," Quin said looking at her sheet. Mark looked up at her.

"Cool me to. What about you Shan?" Taking out her sheet she looked at it. Around them trainers were starting to head to their areas. Shan released Charmander.

"I'm in the grass arena." Charmander began to jump up and down and chirp loudly. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later. I'll come over when I'm in between battles to watch if you're up." She picked up Charmander who continued to chirp loudly. 

"What's that noise?" Quin said looking around. "It sounds like something's beeping." Shan took out her pokedex.

"It's my pokedex." She opened it up.

"LEER: CHARMADERS NEW ATACK. THIS ATACK IS A STARE THAT CAUSES THE OPONETS DEFENCE TO DROP." Shan shut her dex. 

"Looks like your Charmander learned a new attack Shan," Mark said and tried to pet Charmander who snapped at him.

"CHAR." She growled.

"Bad girl Charmander," Mark withdrew his hand and looked to make sure all of his fingers were still there. "Sorry Mark she just gets hyper sometimes and doesn't like anyone but me to pet her."

"Well I won't be doing that again." He laughed. Shan said good bye to her frinds and walked over to the grass arena. The arena was filled with plants and flowers of all types. One part of the arena had roses and the other had daffodils. Shan walked over to a row of chairs and sat down. Charmander was getting anxious and began to wave her tinny fists at a guy with a Bulbasaur. Behind her Shan could hear other trainers siting down.

"Look who it is," Shan turned and saw Prudence siting next to her.

"What are you doing hear?" Shan said smiling. "You already lost."

"I'm like cheering on my team." Prudence sat next to Shan. "Nice GI. Not."

"What do you want?" Shan said picking up Charmander.

"Oh I just like was wanten ta tell you that my team members are going to tear you up." She smiled and leaned back in her chair. "You are going to pay for hurting me."

"I tried to warn you but you wanted the one on one." Shan said turning. Charmander chirped loudly at Prudence in agreement. Prudence played with her ring.

"Well it doesn't mater. You see those trainers over there? The ones in the blue karate uniforms. Well if you beat them there going to ask for the one on one, all of them."

Shan glared at Prudence and turned to look the trainers. Each of them were standing rigged. Their faces looked serious. Pain was standing next to them smiling.

"Looks like I'm going to have some fun. Besides I don't believe you." Shan said. Prudence looked at her with surprise.

"What?"

"I'm going to beat them. I know it." Shan said smiling. Charmander began to shake her fist at Prudence. Prudence stood up and walked away. Shan smiled.

"What's gotten into you?" Charmander cocked her head to the side. "You never were this anxious to fight before."

"Charmander. Char." Charmander said throwing her claws into the air.

"Ok settle down we have to wait for our turn." Shan hugged Charmander and leaned back. 

The first few battles flew by, but by the third Shan and Charmander were getting restless. Every time a pokemon won Charmander chirped loudly at it in a threatening manor. Shan couldn't believe it usually Charmander was shy. When her name was finally called she jumped to her feet. Charmander in her arms she took her place in the ring. Charmander jumped down form her master's arms and stood next to her. When Shan saw whom she was fighting against she let out a sigh. It was one of the trainers in a blue GI.

"I saw what you did to Master Pain. I must say I'm going to look forward to beating you. One way or another." He said taking out a pokeball.

"What is it with you guys and grabbing. Are you going to battle or bore me to death." Shan said. 

"CHAR." Charmander said stepping forward.

"Ok then let's get it started. My nick names Panic."

"I couldn't care less." Shan said.

"Fine. Pokeball go." He said. In a flash of red light a Cubone jumped from out.

"CU BONE." It said.

"Go Charmander." Shan said. Charmander ran forward quickly and scratched Cubone across the face. With a look of shook Shan stared at Charmander.

"Charmander Leer." Charmander turned to her owner and nodded. The Cubone stood back up. Charmander began to stare at Cubone who made the mistake of making eye contact with Charmander. Her eyes glowed yellow and Cubone froze in its place.

"Cubone shake it off." Panic yelled. Charmander lunged forward and began to spin around causing a ring of flame to hit the Cubone setting it up in flame. Panic recalled his Cubone. Shan frowned, she hadn't told Charmander to use ember. Charmander was ignoring her.

"Go Tentacool." A flash of light formed into a jellyfish like pokemon that stood up on it's Tentacles. 

"Charmander return," Shan took out Charmanders pokeball and tried to recall her but Charmander jumped out of the way and ran headfirst at the Tentacool. 

"Charmander I told you to return." Shan shouted as Charmander scratched at the Tentacool. The Tentacool recoiled in pain, but quickly stood back up. Charmander seemed to smile. 

"Charmander you listen to me right now." Shan yelled. Charmander looked back at her master. "If you're going to stay out you have to listen to me. Quick use your leer." Charmander turned and used leer on the Tentacool. It froze in its place.

"Tentacool use your Water Gun." Panic shouted. Tentacool snapped back into action and turned upside down and a large blast of water came from its tentacles hitting Charmander hard. Charmander fell to the ground and cried in pain. Shan quickly recalled her.

"Your Charmander wasn't listing to you. You must be a terrible trainer." Panic said folding his arms infornt of him. Shan glared at him as she took out Rattatas pokeball.

"I'm not done yet. Go Rattata." Rattata jumped out of his pokeball and arched his back. He growled at the Tentacool.

"Tentacool acid attack." A black liquid suddenly came form one of the Tentacools red spots. Rattata jumped out of the way as the liquid head for him.

"Rattata combine hyper fang and quick attack." Shan shouted Rattata ran forward and bit the Tentacool repeatedly. The Tentacool swiped at Rattata but he was moving to fast for it. Finally the Tentacool fell in a slump. Panic recalled it and sent out another pokemon.

"Go Koffing." He shouted. When the Koffing emerged, a deep growl came form Rattata. She had never heard him make that noise. He was remembering what happened the last time that he fought a Koffing. Shan was about to order an attack when Rattata ran forward.

"RATTATA," he screamed and jumped high in the air on top of the Koffing. The Koffing struggled to stay afloat. Rattata began to bite the Koffing repeatedly until it fell to the ground. Rattata jumped down and stared at the Koffing and began to circle it. 

"Rattata listen tackle it." Rattata ignored her. He began to wave his tale back and forth the Koffing watched it as it went back and forth. Suddenly Rattata ran forward and hit the Koffing, which flew back and fell to the ground at Panics feet.

"Rattata," Shan shouted "what's wrong with you? Why aren't you listening?" Rattata turned and looked at his trainer he could see that she was angry and walked over to her. Shan looked down at Rattata with anger in her eyes but that soon passed. His eyes seemed to be pleading with her.

"Rattata." He said siting down.

"I understand boy. But next time listen to me ok." Rattata smiled and ran back into the ring.

"Ok the kid gloves are off now Shan." Panic said taking out a pokeball. "GO MACHOP!" a small pokemon came from the ball. 

"Rattata tackle it now!" Rattata ran forward at the Machop who jumped over Rattata and landed behind him Rattata spun around and ran at it again. Machop jumped again but this time Rattata jumped with him and the two exchanged blows in mid air. They both landed with their backs to one another. For a moment neither one moved then the Machop fell forward and fainted. Rattata did the same. 

"NO! YOU STUPID POKEMON!" Panic screamed and recalled Machop. Shan ran to Rattata and picked him up. 

"Rattata are you ok." Shan said and picked him up.

"Ra." Rattata said and licked Shans face. The referee walked forward.

"Shan is the winner." He said and raised Shans hand in the air.

"Hold it. I want a one on one challenge." Panic said. Shan smiled and looked at him.

"I accept." She wanted to fight him; she wasn't relay sure why she just did.

"One on One challenge has been offered and accepted." Said the Referee. "It will be held after the pokemon battles in the main arena." Shan turned and walked to the poketent to heal Charmander and Rattata. Once they were healed she went back to her area. 

One trainer went down an another was up. Shan was watching with interest. The blue GI fighters were good. Shan looked over at Charmander who smiled as a Nidoran fell to the ground. Shan was beginning to worry about Charmander.

"Charmander," Shan said looking at her.

"Char," she said and hoped into Shans lap. Shan sighed and set Charmander next to her.

"Charmander what in the world has gotten into you?" She said sternly. Charmander, shocked hung her head low. "Why didn't you listen to me? I mean you totally ignored me." Charmander sat down on the chair and looked at Shan with long sad eyes.

"Oh no, don't try that its not going to work." Shan said turning her head. Charmander began to cry. Shan picked her up and hugged her.

"Don't cry girl. I'm sorry I was so harsh with you but you have to listen to me or you could get really hurt." Charmander sighed. "I know your excited," Shan said holding Charmander eye level. "But you have to listen." Charmander licked Shans face and chirped.

"Char. Charmander." 

"Ok, ok." Shan laughed and wiped her face. "You and the others are doing great. Keep it up." Shan petted Charmander on the head and turned her attention back to the arena. She was up again.

It was another Blue GI fighter. She stood glaring at her. 

"My name is Night. You are going down." 

"We'll see." Shan said.

Night looked at Shan and smiled. "GO Magickarp." A fish emerged from Nights pokeball and flapped on the ground helplessly. Shan smiled, "Go Charmander." Charmander walked forward.

"Magickarp splash." The fish just laid there flopping around. Shan almost laughed.

"Charmander scratch it." Charmander walked up to the fish and scratched it and it fainted quickly.

"Magickarp return. Go Magickarp." Shan narrowed her eyes. What was Night doing? Charmander finished off the other Magickarp and Night sent out another and then a final one. 

"What in the world was she thinking?" Shan said to Charmander. The referee declared her a winner.

"I want the one on one." Night said smiling. Shan accepted. Night turned and walked down the ramp. Shan stood still for a moment, thinking. She had never seen anyone who lost and was happy about it before. She wondered if they were doing it on purpose. Shan left the ring and sat in her seat.

"Hey Shan." Mark said walking up to her. He sat down next to her. She could see that he was upset about something.

"Hey Mark what's wrong." Charmander growled at Mark who had taken her seat. Shan picked up Charmander and sat her in her lap.

"I lost," he said leaning back.

"I'm sorry Mark." Shan said. "Who did you fight? Oh it wasn't Quin was it?" Mark looked up.

"No I didn't get a chance to go up against Quin. I battled a girl named Violet. I won the pokefight and she challenged me to a one on one, but I declined." Shan smiled.

"Hey don't let it get you down. You showed her that your pokemon are stronger than hers." He smiled.

"Yea but she got my place. You should have seen Quin battle. She's doing great."

"Cool, I hope she doesn't get a one on one." Shan said leaning back. "I've already got two." 

"Wow relay?" Mark asked with a surprise.

"Yea but its weird. You know that Guy you fought yesterday? Well his friends are over there in the Blue Karate uniforms. And every time I fight one and win they want to fight." Mark looked over at the trainers. 

"Man, Shan you are in it deep." He said looking at her.

"Thanks," she said standing up. "I'm up again I'll talk to you after my battle." Shan walked into the ring. Across from her was another blue GI fighter. The battle went quick. Shan sent out Rattata and the guy sent out Magikcarp four times just like Night had done. After the Referee declared her the winner the guy asked for a one on one and Shan accepted. Shan had won against the blue fighters five times now; all had wanted the one on one. The referee told Shan that the fight would happen later in the evening in the center ring. 

"What is going on?" Shan said to Mark. "I mean they're losing on purpose."

"I don't know Shan who ever heard of a trainer using Magickcarp four times in a row. I haven't even battled mine yet. I mean there to week." Mark turned and looked over were Pain was standing. Shan did the same.

"I wish I knew what he was up to. It's like they're losing on purpose," Shan said glaring at Pain. Pain was talking to a man in a trench coat. He was talking to Pain. Then they both looked over were she and Mark were standing. Pain Laughed loudly. Mark and Shan stood there for a second. They were watching them when Charmander taped Shan on the leg.

"Charmander," she said.

"What is it girl." Shan said looking down at Charmander. Charmander rubbed her stomach with her claw and chirped again. Mark laughed.

"She's hungry." 

"What else is new," Shan laughed and picked up Charmander. "Hey Mark I'm going to get her something to eat why don't you go check up on Quin and I'll meet you over at the water area."

"Sure se ya later." Mark ran off toward the water area. Shan smiled and walked towards the food booths with Charmander. They stopped in front of a hot dog stand and were Charmander demanded one. Shan bought her one and watched her eat the dog and discarded the bun.

"Charmander come on lets go see Quin and Mark." 

"Char," she said and followed her master. Shan walked past rows of trainers and booths. Charmander was begging to get restless again. The food booths were catching her attention and each time they passed one she chirped loudly for Shan to feed her. Shan finally recalled her, so that she would calm down.

"Hey you guys," Shan said waving at Quin and Mark. 

"Hey Shan," Quin said sadly. Mark was siting next to her. 

"What's wrong?" Shan asked. Quin burst into tears and threw her hands up to her face.

"I lost." Shan smiled.

"It's not the end of the world Quin. Don't worry." Quin looked up at Shan and wiped her eyes.

"Shans right Quin." Mark said putting his hand on her shoulder. "I mean were just starting out," he smiled at her. "We can't win'm all." Quin smiled and hugged her cousin.

"Thanks guys. You're right, there will be more tournaments and more chances to win." Quin jumped up and smiled. Mark smiled to. Shan sat down next to them and told them about the one on ones that she would have to go threw. 

"All Five want to fight you." Quin said as they walked over to the main arena.

"Yea," Shan said hanging her head down. "It's weird."

"I'll say," Mark said "they must have a major chip on their shoulders." Shan turned to look at him.

"Well may be I can knock it off!"

"Whoa," Mark said putting up his hands. "I'm on your side." 

"I know," she sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just this feel's so strange, and it has me on edge. I mean all of them want to fight." Quin released her Staryu and picked it up. 

"Well I think you can beat them." She said hugging Staryu. "All you have to do is use that power of yours." Shan turned to Quin.

"I can't Quin," she looked down at the ground. 

"What do you mean all you have to do is. . "

"No. I can't." Shan walked ahead. Quin and Mark looked at each other and then ran after her. When they found her she was siting alone staring at the main arena. She knew they were behind her.

"I can't guys." Quin and Mark sat down next to her. Shan leaned back.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"You know you're the only two I've ever told about my power. Others, like Team rocket found out in other ways." She stood up and walked towards the arena. "You see the power hurts." Quins' eyes widened. 

"It hurts? But you seemed to be ok yesterday." Shan turned and looked at them.

"No not really." Mark and Quin set back.

"Well then tell us what's it like?" Shan sat back down.

"It's hard to explain. Sometimes it's just warm and I get a headache. Other times it's like something is exploding inside of me, it builds and then it burns like fire." She hung her head. 

"I never knew. I mean I thought you could use it all the time." Shan smiled.

"I have good control," she said. "I have to be in control or it escapes." 

"What do you mean it escapes?" Quin said hugging Staryu tight. "You sound as if you hate having your powers. I would love to be able to do what you do." Shan narrowed her gaze.

"Be my gust. I wish I never had them." 

"Why?" Mark said resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well it happened when I was about five." Quin and Mark leaned back and listened.

"You see I don't have parents. I was found wondering along the side of the road by a police officer. She took me to the first orphanage I ever lived in." 

"I'm sorry." Quin said. "I didn't know." Shan jumped up.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?!" Shan shouted. She turned to them. "Everyone says they're sorry. I never had a memory of my parents, of my family. So why should I be sad about it." She took a step back. "I'm sorry. It's just that. ."

"It's ok." Quin said. The wind blew causing Shans hair to flip around her face.

"Go on Shan we won't interrupt again." Mark said shooting a look at Quin.

"It was awful. I was the smallest and so I got picked on. Everyday I was punched around. Every once and a while the older kids locked me out on the balcony. I was terrified of heights, still am today." The wind blew again causing her to shiver. "One night they left me out there. None of the caretakers knew were I was. That night I fell asleep curled up as close to the wall as I could get. When they found me they scolded me for being stupid enough to go onto the balcony."

"How cruel." Quin said hugging her Staryu. 

"Yea well the next day I found out about my little power." Shan looked up. The sky was getting darker. It was almost time for the one on one. "I was outside in the play yard. I was swinging by myself when the older kids surrounded me. One of them pushed me off the swing and I landed on my back. It hurt but I stood up and tried to get away. One of them grabbed my shoulder. 

'You little brat. I know you told on us. The caretakers are punishing us because of you. Now we can't watch the pokemon league match on TV.' She said. And pushed me down. Suddenly I felt angry. I had never gotten angry before. Something happened." Shan stood up again and turned to face Quin and Mark. 

"I felt something hot rush threw me. I remember them staring at me and the expressions on their faces. One said 'Her eyes are glowing blue." And then ran away. The others just stood there terrified. I remember raising my hands up and then nothing."

Mark looked at Shan. "You mean you don't know what you did to them." 

"I passed out after that. When I woke up the caretakers were surrounding me and began asking me what happened. I didn't remembered right away, until I saw the others." A tear rolled down Shans face. "They were all laying in their beds with broken arms and bandages around their heads. When I went in to see them they all began to scream. 'NO GET AWAY. HELP GET HER OUT!'" Mark and Quin sat motionless. Quins' Staryu moved a bit in her arms.

"Then when the caretakers came in and heard them they got scared and sent me to live in the orphanage at Hidden. When I got there Nan the head caretaker welcomed me with open arms. I was happy to be there but scared to." She looked up at them. "I have to go it's time for the fights."

Quin stood up and looked at Shan. It was odd, Quin wanted to say something but the words escaped her. Mark felt the same way.

"You can count on us to keep your secret Shan." She said.

"And you can count on us to be there rooting you on when you fight." Mark said and stood up. At first she just stood their, just looking down. 

"Well what are we waiting for?" Shan said with a smile. "I've got to go." The three walked down to were a crowd had began to gather. 

"Attention ladies and Gentlemen." Shouted the Referee. "Tonight you will see one on one battles. There are six competitors. Shan," he passed and looked at his chart.

"What's going on?" Mark asked.

"I think he's looking for my last name. Jokes on him," She laughed "I don't know it." 

"What do you mean you don't have one?" Mark asked.

"I had amnesia when they found me. I'm not even sure my name is Shan," She smiled. "I was called Jane Doe for a long time until I picked Shan. I drooped the Doe." Shan laughed. "Could you imagine that referee calling out Shan Doe." Mark laughed.

"Well Shan will be fighting John Panic Flight. Pleas report to the ring." 

"I'm up." Shan said and ran to the ring. Mark and Quin ran after her but were stopped by a security guard.

"Fighters only." He snapped. Shan turned and looked back at them. 

"Hey, there my um, teammates. So let them pass." He turned and looked at her. 

"No one but the fighters." He said again. "Now you get to the ring, and you two go watch form the stands." 

"It's ok Shan we'll be routing you on in the stands." Said Mark. The guard walked forward and pushed Mark back.

"Get going." Mark glared at the guard along with Quin who was still holding on to Staryu. 

"Hey you jerk." Shan said walking up to the guard. "You can't push them around."

"That's right," Quin said partially hiding behind Mark.

"Get going. Or prepare for trouble." Shan froze and stared at the guard wide eyed.

"What did you say?" Shan said. 

"Clark," said a voice from behind Shan. "I've told you about harassing the trainers." Shan turned. Behind her stood another guard. His hat covered his face.

"I'm sorry kid's. But he's right only the fighters are allowed in the ring." Shan stood starting at Clark. 

"That's ok." Mark said, "we were going to the stands anyway." Shan watched them walk away. The other guard turned to Clark.

"Get going, I don't want to see you do that again." Clark smiled and walked away. The other guard turned to Shan.

"Well kid you better get going or you'll be late." Shan turned and walked away. The guard had said the same thing the rockets had said. "Prepare for trouble," she shook it off as being paranoid and entered the arena. It was huge. Around her the stands were filled with screaming fans surrounding her. She smiled and walked over to towards the stands. Quin and Mark were in the front row standing waving at her.

"Hey guys, take care of my pokemon while I fight." She handed her pokbelt to Quin. 

"Well take good care of them Shan." Quin said. Mark looked at Shan and gave her a thumbs up. 

"Go get um." Shan sighed.

"Look you guys that guard he. . " 

"Excuse me miss." Said the referee. Shan turned.

"You should go take your place it's time to start." 

"Ok, I'm coming." Shan said and looked at Quin and Mark. 

"Just keep an eye out. Something is going on." Shan turned and went to her pot.

"Mark," Quin said siting on the ground.

"Yea cuz," he sat down next to her.

"Shan seems worried about something. Staryu return." Staryu disappeared into its pokeball.

"No she's probably just thinking about what she told us." Mark rubbed his head. "I mean man can you believe that she went through all of that." Quin sighed.

"I suppose your right Mark. After hearing that I'm still upset myself." They both looked at each other and then turned their attention to the arena.

Shan stood ridged. The wind was blowing causing some dust to blow around the ring. Across from her Panic was glaring at her. Pain was behind him. When Shan saw him she wondered why he was there. No one but fighters were suppose to be in the arena. She watched as Pain walked up to Panic and handed him a black band. Panic smiled and put it on his wrist. Pain turned to look at Shan and then left the ring.

"Trainers," the referee said form the side lines. "You will fight until one of you is knocked out or until one of you leaves the ring. Do you both understand?" 

"Sure do," Panic said still staring at Shan.

"Yes I understand," Shan said smiling at the Referee.

"Ok Fight," he said.

Panic stepped forward and Shan did the same. "You know I've heard a lot about you." He said walking forward.

"Really," Shan said and the two began to circle each other. 

"Yes well it's not every day you see a psychic." Panic smiled and stood with his arms folded in front of him. Shan stared at him, how did he know?

"I don't know what you're talking about. Look you're the one who wanted to fight so either shut up and fight or forfeit." Shan said angrily. Panic smiled and ran forward. Shan ran forward to and jumped over him. He turned and glared at him as she landed.

"You know you jump around to much." He said.

Shan stood still with her back to him. She was beginning to enjoy it, and was trying no to. She heard him running up behind her. She jumped again and he ran under him. This time when she landed she ran at him. Panic turned to see Shan running strait at him. She jumped again and threw a kick hitting him on the side of his head. He fell down and looked up at her. Shan stood in front of him staring down. He wiped his chin with his hand.

"I'm bleeding," he said looking at his hand. "You are going to pay for that." Panic pushed a button on the band that Pain had given him. Panic began to scream.

"What in the world?" Shan said stepping back. Panics body seemed to be glowing as he screamed. Shan stood staring at him, unsure of what was going on. In the stands Quin and Mark watched in fear.

Panic stopped screaming and glared at Shan. "Well now," he said "let's go."

"What just happened?" Shan asked stepping back.

"Oh I just used this little gadget to inherence my abilities." Panic said pointing to his wristband. Shan glared at him. The thing on his wrist was the thing Steel had told her about. It was an enhancer.

Panic ran towards Shan and hit her hard. She fell back and quickly got to her feet. She narrowed her eyes. Suddenly her eyes flashed blue. Panic didn't seem amused and ran at her again. Shan did the same and they both attacked at the same time. Panic was punching at Shan who blocked with surprising speed. He jumped back away form her. Her eyes flashed again. Panic ran at her again and Shan just stood there. He jumped in the air and threw a kick Shan ducked under his kick and punched him hard in the stomach when he landed. 

She looked down at him as he gasped for air. Bending over she grabbed the enhancer and threw it to the ground and stepped on it. 

"Were is your edge now?" She said grabbing him by the throat. "Buh by." Shan said and tossed Panic out of the ring. He landed outside of the ring and stood up. 

"No!" He yelled.

Shan winced a bit. Her head was starting to hurt. The crowed was going wild. She turned to look at Quin and Mark. They were clapping and Shan smiled. 

"WAY TO GO SHAN!" Mark and Quin yelled in unison. Shan smiled and turned around and behind her stood the other blue GI trainers. In front of them stood the guard.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He said in a microphone. "We must ask you to leave the area. There has been rumors of cheating and we have to question the fighters." Shan turned to leave.

"Oh no you have to stay." He said. Shan sighed.

"Sure, I just have to let my friends know." Shan walked over to Quin and Mark. Around them people were leaving grumbling because they were going to miss the show. A few congratulated Shan as they passed.

"Guys this isn't right."

"Your right Shan." Mark said. "Something up."

"Let's get out of hear," Quin said. 

"I agree," Shan said and jumped over the railing. When she landed she fell to the ground. "Ahh." 

"Shan, are you ok?" Quin asked. 

"I'll be ok. I had to use my power," she said and stood up. "But I'll be fine. Lets go."

"What about the tournament?" Mark asked as they headed for the exit. 

"Forget it." Shan said. Quin handed her, her belt and Shan put it on. "I just wanted to enter to get my pokemons' experience up." Shan said. When they came to the Exit they found that it was locked.

"They locked up in," Quin cried.

"Would Shan please report to the arena." Said a voice over the loud speaker. Shan froze.

"Tachi," she said. Mark and Quin looked at her.

"Who?" Mark asked.

"Team rocket, they set this up somehow." She said clenching her fists. "We have to get out of hear now." Shan said. The three ran from exit to exit but all were locked.

"No," Shan said punching the wall. 

"There has to be away out," Mark said pulling on the door.

"Shan we're waiting." Tachi said again over the loud speaker.

Shan sighed. "I have to go."

"You can't," Quin said. "They might hurt you." 

"Not if I hurt them first." She turned to them. "Look I'm going to keep them busy you find some way out of hear and find the cops." Mark grabbed her wrist.

"No way. We can't leave you hear." Shans eyes flashed blue. Mark let go and looked scared.

"I'll be fine," She turned to walk away. "Get going." 

"Come on Mark." Quin said grabbing his wrist. He reluctantly followed. Shan turned and watched them leave. She walked towards the arena and taking a deep breath she stepped inside. 

Inside it was dark the stars were out and the moon was right above her. She could sense that they were there, hiding in the dark. It was a lovely night, she wished that she could enjoy it. Suddenly a spot light cut through the darkness and there he was. Tachi.

"It's about time you got hear." He looked up. "I was getting worried." Shan took a step forward as she did the arena lights came on.

"Ok Tachi what do you want?" She said. 

"Oh now, now." He shook his finger. "You already know." He stepped forward causing her to step back. 

"Why don't you just leave me alone? All I want is to go on my journey." She glared at him.

"I must say," Tachi said smiling. "You were easy to find. I thought that you would be off to the next gym. Imagine my surprise when I saw you in the tournament on the first day." Tachi snapped his fingers. Suddenly Rockets surrounded her. She looked at them. They were standing at attention the scarlet R's on their chests caused Shan to glare at them.

"You may have escaped me before but not now. No one ever escapes Tachi." Shan looked around. 

"Prepare for trouble." Tachi said.

"Come on give me a break. It's bad enough I ran into you again. Don't make me listen to that stupid speech."

"Shut up," said a female voice. "Make it double." Naru stepped from behind Tachi; her blue hair was lifted by the wind.

"To infect the world from devastation," said the group of rockets in unison. Shan rolled her eyes and waited for them to finish. At least it would buy some time for Quin and Mark to get out.

"To disband all peoples within our nation

"To spread the evil of that we love. To extend our reach to the stars above." All of them raised their arms in the air and struck a pose.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light Surrender now or prepare to fight."

The rockets put their arms down and all were staring at her. Tachi smiled.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Naru laughed.

"It's like hearing a nail be drawn across a chalkboard," Shan said staring at him.

"You better learn it kid," Naru took a step forward. "You'll be saying it before to long."

"If you think I'm going to join you your crazy." Naru laughed. 

"Look around kid," Shan did. "You're surrounded. You are ours now." Tachi walked towards Shan.

"Now give me that belt." Shan quickly grabbed Buterfrees pokeball and raised it above her head. "I wouldn't if I were you."

The rockets were pointing something at her, they looked like pokeballs but they were black. Shan lowered her hand.

"Good girl." Tachi said smiling. "You should listen. You'll save yourself some heart ache."

"Go Buterfree," Shan threw the ball and took her belt off. She quickly put it around Buterfrees head.

"Fly to the pokecenter." Buterfree took off. The rockets raised their black pokeballs but Tachi waved for them to put them down.

"Never mind the pokemon. We have what we came for." Tachi began to laugh. Then he stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Get her." He said. Before she knew what was happening the Rockets ran at her form all sides. She jumped out of the way and landed in front of them. She wobbled when she landed. She looked up and saw some familiar faces in the crowd of Rockets. The blue GI trainers were all there, including Prudence who laughed as she chased her.

They ran at her again and she tried to jump out of the way but just as she was about to a pain shot there her head. They were surrounding her. Shan looked up and slowly stood. She knew what she had to do, even if she didn't want to. Her eyes glowed.

The rockets began to back up. "Get her," Tachi screamed. "She's out of power. You morons, she already used it on that moron Panic"

Shan smiled. "That's were your wrong Tachi." Shan crossed her arms in front of her and her whole body began to glow. Her pupils had disappeared as the blue glow came form her eyes. Behind Tachi Narus face took on a look of shear fear.

"You won't win kid. NOT THIS TIME!" Tachi yelled. "GO and get her NOW!" the Rockets ran at her and Shan screamed as she uncrossed her arms. A wave of blue light shot out around her causing the rockets to fly in all directions. They screamed as the hit the ground. Some stood up and ran away but others just laid there motionless. She turned her head to look at Tachi.

"Looks like we better go Naru." Tachi said turning to his partner. She was just standing there staring at Shan. Shans hair floated around her face. Naru was looking strait into Shans eyes and couldn't look away.

"NARU," Tachi said grabbing her arm. "Lets go." She snapped back into reality.

"Going so soon." Shan said stepping forward. "I thought you wanted my power," she narrowed her eyes and grinned. 

"Kid this isn't over. NOT BY A LONGSHOT!" Tachi raised his hand above his head and threw it down and in a blast of smoke he was gone. Shan stood there. Her body still glowing she looked down at her hands and gasped, they were burning.

"What is going on?" She said aloud. The glow left quickly and Shan grabbed her head and fell to the ground. All she could hear was someone yelling. "Their over hear," before she passed out.

When she woke up she saw Mark and Quin standing over her. 

"Shan?" Quin said smiling. "Are you ok." Shan sat up. Pain shoot threw her head again.

"Ow, what happened." Mark and Quin looked at her. 

"You mean you don't remember?" Mark asked.

"No, I remember going into the arena for a one on one. But I can't remember anything after that. How long have I been out."

"Shan you don't remember anything, nothing at all?" Quin said looking surprised.

"I just said I didn't," Shan laughed. 

"Shan," Mark said strait faced.

"What Mark? Why are you two acting so funny and were are my Pokemon?" Shan said getting annoyed.

"There fine." Quin said handing Shan her pokebelt. Shan took it and sat up some more. When she looked down she saw that she was in a hospital gown.

"What?" She quickly covered up. "I'm in a hospital?" Shan leaned back and her face went blank.

"Shan you're in Luna hospital. Nans outside." Shan looked at her.

"Nan? Why is she hear?" Shan asked.

"Shan you were out for a hole week." Mark said sit in a chair. Shan looked down at her pokebelt. She took out Charmanders Ball and looked at it and put it back. 

"A week? Are you two joking? If so this isn't funny." Shan said sternly.

"It's no joke," Quin said sadly. "We found you in the arena just laying there, the Rockets were. . . "

"Quin that's enough." Mark said staring at her.

"No," Shan said looking up. "Tell me what happened. I need to know."

"We don't know," Quin said. "We found you laying in the center of the arena. Around you there were Rockets but they were all over the place. Most of them were ok and went to jail but the others are under lock and key hear in the hospital." Quin said. Shan closed her eyes and fell back. She laid there for a second. Mark looked at Quin.

"Lets go Quin I think we should let her rest." Shan watched them leave and then sat up. She grabbed her cloths and quickly got dressed. Outside Nan was siting in a chair asleep with a book laying in her lap. Shan smiled and went back in the room. Grabbing a blanket she went back out and covered Nan with it.

She was walking down the hall when she saw two police officers standing in front of a door. She stood there watching them. One of the officers turned to the other and they both walked off. Shan walked over to the room and went in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them. There in front of her were the Rockets. Most of them had casts on there arms and legs. Shan just stood there staring at them. Behind her the door opened and the officers walked in.

"You gave us a start kid." Said one of them.

"Yea your friends are looking for you." Shan didn't hear them here eyes were still locked on the Rockets. She knew that she had done something to them but she didn't know what or how and that scared her.

[Back to the Index][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/4122/



	9. Default Chapter Title

Good Deeds.

Shan was siting on the edge of the hospital bed looking at the floor. The doctors were making her stay. She looked over at her red vest that was laying on the chair. She stood up, a wave of dizziness shot threw her and she fell forward. The door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Oh my," she said and turned to the door. "She's at it again." She said. Shan looked up at her and frowned. Nan walked in flowed by Mark and Quin.

"Shan Doe! You get back in that bed this instant." Nan said sternly.

"I feel fine really," Shan said trying to stand up, she stumbled and landed on the bed.

"The nurse looked at Shans chart and then left." Nan looked at Shan sternly.

"You need to rest." She said siting down.

"How much more rest do I need? I was out for a week." Shan said frowning.

Mark and Quin sat down in some chairs that were against the wall. Shan smiled at them and they smiled back. "I don't see why I have to stay. I mean I'm fine." Shan said setting back in her bed.

"No you're not." Nan said sighing. 

"Name one thing that's wrong with me Nan." Shan said folding her arms. Nan leaned forward and looked at Shan.

"For one the Doctor said that you are extremely worn out from lack of sleep. Two, you have burns on your hands. Three, every time you try to stand up you fall over. Need I go on?" Nan said smiling. Shan sighed.

"No, I'll stay." Shan looked over at Mark and Quin. "Like I was saying before she's like a mom." They all laughed.

"You know there are so many reporters down in the lobby," Quin said. 

"Really," Shan said in surprise.

"Yea relay," Mark said putting his hand on his head. "It's like trying to walk threw a heard of Tauros." Nan sighed.

"It's getting late Shan I have to go and call home to check on the kids. I left Scarlet in charge," Shan laughed.

"Those kids never listen to her Nan. Why did you leave her in charge?" Nan shrugged and left the room. Once she was gone Shan turned to Mark and Quin.

"I have to get out of hear," Quin and Mark looked at each other. "I know Nan wants me to stay but I can't stand it hear." Mark leaned forward and brushed his hair from his face.

"Shan you really should stay." He said.

"Yea and besides," Quin said standing up. "You would never get past the reporters. It's all the cops can do to keep them out of your room." Shan sat up quickly, she felt dizzy again but it passed.

"I'm under guard!?" She looked over at the door. There was a small window at the top but she couldn't see any police.

"Man are you ever." Mark said. "You have three cops outside your door. We couldn't even visit you with out Nan saying it was ok."

"This is great," Shan said reaching for the TV remote. "Let's just watch some TV. I don't want to think about what happened any more."

"Sounds great," Quin said and sat back down. "See if you can find some music videos." Mark made a face.

"How about a game show?" The two girls looked at him and laughed. "What? Game shows are interesting." Shan turned on the TV and flipped to the channels until she found Jeopardy. "I've always liked Jeopardy." She said and set the remote down. They were about to answer the final question when a reporter interrupted the show.

"Ah," Mark said, "they were going to give the answer." 

"Hey it's the arena." Quin said. Shan turned up the sound.

"Last week police were shocked to find that a young girl was attacked by team rocket. Behind me is the Moon arena, were the event occurred." The camera pointed at the arena.

"Hey look there," Quin said. "That's were we got out at. Were that truck's parked." 

"The young girl was found laying in the ring surrounded by injured team rocket members. The hospital has refused to give her name" Shan let out a sigh of relieve. Mark looked over at her and then back at the TV. 

"Not much is know about what happened, but the police will question the Rockets just as soon as they recover." 

"Oh no," Shan said.

"The girl is doing fine at the hospital and is expected to be fine. This is." Shan turned off the TV. Quin looked over at Shan.

"Do you think that the rockets will tell the police what happened?" 

"I don't think so," Shan said turning of the TV. "At least I hope not." 

"Hey let's forget about it for now," Mark said. "I mean you need to rest and Quin and I have to get going." Shan sighed.

"Do you guys relay have to leave?" 

"I'm afraid so," said nurse walking in. They turned to look at her.

"But will meet you hear tomorrow and we'll head out together." Quin said standing up.

Mark suddenly jumped up. "Hey I almost forgot to tell you." He reached in his pocket and took out a badge. "Quin and I went back to Pewter while you were out and we each won a real badge." Shan smiled.

"That's great. I knew you two could do it."

"You should have seen it," Quin said standing. "I actually fought Steel. Of course it took us each three days to beat him. After the second time we sort of got lucky." Mark sighed.

"Not only was he a tough pokemon trainer he was a tough fighter. I remember the first time we went there, neither of us wanted to waste time in the gym so we bought the badges." Mark sighed. "But, after we saw how you fought we decided that we should try to get in the League the right way."

"That's great guys," Shan said. "One day we'll all be masters." Shan looked over at the window. "I know that one day we will end up fighting each other in the league but," Quin and Mark looked at Shan. "I think we can be a great team and really help each other in the battles ahead." 

"Your right Shan," said Mark.

"Yea," Quin said throwing her arms in the air. "We can make it together and when we get to the league we will all become masters." Shan smiled and got out of the bed. She wobbled a bit causing the nurse to walk towards her. She raised her hand and stood up.

"Ok," Shan said holding out her hand. "We are a team." 

"Yep," Quin said and put her hand on top of Shans. 

"Yes," Mark did the same. "Were a team." The three looked at each other and began to laugh. Shan set down on her bed and watched as Quin and Mark left. The nurse smiled at Shan when they were gone.

"You and your friends have a long way to go to get to the league but if you stick together you can make it." Shan smiled at her politely. 

"Thanks," Shan took out Charmanders pokeball and was about to release her when the Nurse stopped her.

"I'm sorry," she said taking the ball away from Shan. "But pokemon aren't allowed in the hospital."

"Oh," Shan said sadly. "But she'll be good. She's really sweet and so gentle." The nurse smiled.

"Well maybe what kind is she?" Shan smiled.

"One of the most wonderful types in the world, a Charmander." The room was silent.

"Absolutely not." The nurse said causing Shans face to fall in to a frown. "Fire types are a definite no. If you had a Normal type you could allow it out but only if you keep it under control and you keep it in this room." The smile returned to Shans face.

"Ok I'll let my Eevee out," Shan picked up Eevees pokeball that was lying next to her on the nightstand. "She's a normal type. Come on out Eevee." In a flash of red Eevee appeared and jumped into her masters' arms.

"Aww she's cute." The nurse said and pet Eevee on the head. Eevee smiled.

"Eevee." She said and licked the Nurses hand.

"Ok," the nurse said. "I have to go. Remember to keep her in this room and out of trouble."

"Eevee." Eevee said. Shan scratched her behind the ear and looked at the nurse.

"Don't worry we will." The nurse left closing the door behind her. Outside of the door Shan could hear the Nurse talking with the police officers that were outside of her room. Shan reached over and turned off the light next to her bed. Shan drifted off to sleep hugging Eevee who soon fell asleep next to her. 

When Morning came Shan woke up to find Eevee gone. "Hu, Eevee," she said rubbing her eyes. "Were are you?" Shan got out of bed and looked around the room. She looked every were, under the bed, in the closet, and even under the chairs. "Eevee were are you come on this isn't funny." Shan turned to see that the door was slightly opened. "Oh no," grabbing her pokeball belt she said and went out the door. The police were gone, probably back to the station. Shan walked past room after room. Calling out for Eevee.

"Eevee, hear girl." Shan was about to head back to her room to look for Eevee again when she heard laughing coming from a room at the end of the hallway. Shan walked towards the room and smiled when she looked inside. Eevee was playing with some children who were laughing as she balanced herself on her ball.

"There you are Eevee," Shan said stepping into the room. The children all looked at her.

"Hi," said a little boy. "Is dat your pokemon?"

"She sure is," she said picking Eevee up. "I thought I lost her, it's a good thing you guys found her." The kids laughed as Eevee crawled up onto Shans head.

"Oh no," Shan said putting her hands on her hip. "I've lost her again." The children laughed again. "Have you seen my Eevee?" Shan asked looking form child to child.

"She's on your head," they all called out in unison. Eevee jumped down of Shans head and landed behind her. 

"On my head?" Shan felt her head with her hand. "Well She's gone again." The children laughed. 

"Eeveee," Eevee said and rubbed against Shans leg.

"There you are girl," she jumped into Shans arms. "I'm glad your back."

"Eevee is so smart," said a little girl holding a Snorlax doll. "Do you have any other pokemon?" She asked.

"Yep, I have three more." Shan took out Rattatas pokeball and Buterfrees and released them. The children gasped in amazement as Buterfree flew over them. Rattata surprisingly enough allowed the children to pet him.

"I thought you said you had three more," another kid said. "Why didn't you let the other one out?"

"Because my other pokemon is a fire type and that type isn't allowed in the hospital." Shan recalled her pokemon much to the children's dismay. But when she explained that the pokemon needed to save their strength the kids got over it.

Shan stayed with the kids most of the morning answering their questions. "How do you train pokemon Miss Shan." Asked Sparkle a young girl with a cast on her leg.

"Well," Shan said smiling. "First you have to be friends with your pokemon. If your not friends your pokemon might not listen to you. Second you have to battle your pokemon to make them stronger." The kids all nodded in agreement.

"Well then how do you know what type you should use in a battle," said Dave.

"That's a very good question Dave." He smiled and stuck out his chest. "It depends on what type the other trainer uses. If the person you are battling against uses a water type you might want to use a electric type because they are strong against water." Shan stretched a bit. A few of the girls imitated her. "Every one has there own favorite type. I like fire pokemon." Shan was about to tell them some more when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hear you are," Said the Nurse. "We have been looking all over for you Shan it's time for you to sign out. The kids all frowned and said no in unison. 

"Ahh, can't you stay and tell us some more." The Nurse stepped forward.

"Come on kids she has to get back on the path to the pokemon league." Shan stood up and waved good bye to the kids. Shan and the nurse left the children's ward and went back to Shans room. When Shan got there she found an angry Nan.

"Young lady," she said as Shan walked into the room. "Were have you been? I was worried."

"Sorry Nan. Eevee got away and I had to go and find her. When I did I couldn't leave." Nan looked puzzled. "You see she found her way to the children's ward and when I found her I couldn't help but play with the kids. They asked alot of questions." Nan smiled.

"You have such a way with kids Shan." The nurse smiled.

"Those kids really enjoyed your visit." She suddenly looked sad. "They don't get to have that kind of fun," she sighed "the hospital has lost some funding and so the entertainment we used to hire to entertain the kids had to be cut."

"That's to bad," said Shan walking into the restroom to get changed. 

"Yes," the nurse said. "It's a real shame." 

"Those poor dears," Nan said. "I wish there was something we could do." Shan came out and smiled.

"I know something we can do." Shan said and smiled.

"Oh no," Nan said. "I know that smile Shan. What are you cooking up?"

"You'll see Nan." The nurse and Nan looked at each other. Nan and Shan left the hospital and met up with Quin and Mark in front of the hospital. 

"Hi guys." Shan said.

"Hey Shan," Mark said waving. Nan and Shan walked over to them. 

"So are you ready to go?" Asked Quin. Shan shook her head.

"No," they all looked at her in surprise. "I want to do something for the kids in the hospital, and I need your help guys." Nan smiled.

"Shan I have to get back home. If I don't the kids will drive Scarlet nuts." Shan hugged Nan good bye and watched as she left. Shan turned to Mark and Quin.

"So what is it you want to do with the kids Shan?" Quin said siting down on the grass. They had went to a nearby park to talk and let their pokemon play. 

"Well a nurse told me that hospital had to cut it's funding so the entertainment that they hire for the kids is gone."

"That's to bad." Said Mark. Marks Squirtel climbed onto Marks back as his Tauros chased his Pidgey around. Quin's Staryu was sitting besides her and her Seel and Farfetch'd slept behind her. 

"Yes but I have an idea. We can entertain the kids with our pokemon."

"That's a great idea Shan." Said Quin. "I'm sure that my pokemon make them happy."

"But what if the hospital says no." Mark said.

"Why would they say no," Quin said. 

"Well they might Quin. I mean those kids are sick," he folded his arms in front of him. "They might not let them outside to see the pokemon and I know that they won't let us take our pokemon into the hospital. If I let my Tauros out he'd trash the place."

"Your right," Shan said. "So we'll have to do it outside. The kids could watch from their windows. I'm sure the hospital wouldn't mind, and we could head out for Mount Mood when were done.." Shan picked up Charmander. "You should have seen how much those kids really wanted to know about pokemon."

"Charmander," Charmander said and hugged Shan.

"Lets do it." Mark said standing up. He recalled his pokemon. "It will be fun and our pokemon can get some experience."

"Yay." Quin said jumping up. "This is going to be fun. We can ware our new Gi's Mark."

Shan stood up. "You two bought Karate uniforms?" she said smiling.

"Yea Mines green and Marks is blue."

"Cool," Shan said. "Hears how were going to do it." Shan told Quin and Mark about her idea. When she was done they all went back to the hospital and went in and told the Nurses what they were planing. Shan, Quin and Mark all dressed in their uniforms stood outside of the kids' window waiting. Then very slowly many small faces began to peer out at them.

"Ok kids," Shan said smiling. "My friends and I are going to give you a demonstration with pokemon." Quin spun around and stepped forward. 

"Prepare to be amassed and astounded with my water pokemon." Mark jumped forward.

"And get ready for a special battle just for all of you." Shan jumped high in the air. The children gasped in amassment as she did a flipped and landed gracefully.

"And get ready to feel the heat of my pokemon." Shan said and released Charmander.

"Are you ready kids," they all said in unison.

"Yea," the kids said.

"Then lets get started with Quin and her amazing pokemon." Mark said and he and Shan stepped off to the side.

"Ok kids," Quin said taking out a pokeball. "Hear is one of the most beautiful pokemon in the world. Go Staryu." Staryu jumped out of its pokeball and landed in front of Quin. "And now let me introduce you to Seel." Seel was released. "Ok watch this."

Quin raised her hands into the air and Staryu jumped up onto Seels' nose. Seel balanced Staryu and did a few flips. Quin received claps from the excited children.

"Now kids," Quin said recalling her pokemon. "Hear is Mark, he likes to train normal type pokemon and water types."

Mark stepped forward. "Hey kids," he took out his pokeballs. "I would like to show you my pokemon." He threw three of the pokeballs to the ground and Pidgey, Squirtel, and Tauros jumped out.

"Ok," Mark said raising his hand "Thunder run in a circle." Marks Tauros began to run in a circle. "Now Kuririn, jump on to Thunders back." Marks Squirtel ran forward and jumped high in the air on to Thunders back. The kids along with Shan and Quin clapped and cheered.

"Now," Mark said looking at his Pidgey. "Glitter use your gust and Kuririn use your water gun." Glitter began to flap her wings rapidly as Kuririn shoot out a stream of water. The water gun attack combined with the gust attack and the water was lifted into the air were it began to sparkle in the sun as if fell to the ground. The kids went wild.

"Thanks kids," Mark said. Marks Squirtel, Kuririn, gave a bow. "Now I will introduce you to Shan." Shan jumped high in the air and doing another flip landing in front of the kids.

"To be a trainer you must know your pokemon. You have to treat them with respect and love or they won't get strong." Shan took out her pokeballs. "Let me introduce you to my Pokemon." Shan threw all of her pokeballs down and in a flash of red lights all of them were standing in front of her.

"This is Buterfree," Shan said. When he heard his name Butterfree flew up into the sky. "Buterfree is a bug type his attacks include tackle, sleep powder, and confusion." Shan recalled him.

"This is Eevee." The kids went nuts. They cheered loudly and clapped as Eevees name was mentioned. "Eevee can evolve into one of three different types. She is very rare and fast." Eevee began to dart around Shan. The kids continued to cheer. Shan recalled Eevee.

"Now let me introduce you to the bravest of all pokemon. Rattata." Rattata leapt forward.

"Rattata," he said and began to run around Shan as Eevee had done. 

"Rattata is strong and is a good example of why you should never underestimate a pokemon. When he is in a battle he goes all out." She recalled him.

"Now," Shan said smiling. "Charmander. She is a fire type." Charmander jumped up and did a hand stand.

"Watch this kids." Shan smiled. "Charmander uses your ember just like we practiced."

"Charmander," she said and began to spin around. Suddenly rings of fire were appearing around Charmander who sent them out at Rattata. Rattata jumped threw the fire rings quickly with out getting burned. 

"Yay," shouted the kids. Shan laughed. She held up her hands. 

"Now it's time for a battle. You will be seeing to great trainer's battle their pokemon. Quin and Mark will battle while you watch and cheer on for them." Quin and Mark walked out and faced each other and smiled.

"Ok," Shan said. "This match will be two against two. You each may use two of any of your pokemon." Quin and Mark nodded.

"I choose for my first pokemon," Mark said taking out his pokeball. "Ekans." A purple snake came from the ball.

"And I choose," Quin said taking out her pokeball. "Staryu". The two pokemon stood facing each other. 

"Ekans use poison." Mark yelled. Ekans moved forward and bit at Staryu who jumped out of the way.

"Nice try Mark." Quin said. "Staryu, water gun." Staryu pointed its arms at Ekans and three blasts of water hit it hard causing it to fall back and faint.

"Ok Quin," Mark said taking out his next pokeball. "Let's see if you can beat this one. "Go Tauros," Quin frowned.

"Staryu," she said. "Tackle it now." Staryu jumped up and spun towards Thunder who ran out of the way.

"Tauros stomp it now." Mark said. Thunder reared up and brought his front hooves down hard on Staryu who fell down and fainted.

"No Staryu return. Ok Mark lets see you beat Ivy." Quin sent out her Tangela.

"Thunder stomp it now." Thunder ran forward at Ivy and reared up again.

"Ivy use rap," Ivy suddenly shot its vines at Thunder and raped him up and began to squeeze. Thunder fainted as Ivy let him go.

The kids began to cheer and clap. Quin and Mark shook hands and bowed at the kids. Shan stepped forward.

"That was a battle," she said. "As you see you have to use strategy. You should never just send a pokemon out with out knowing what type of pokemon your going to be fighting." Shan smiled. "When you all are old enough you will be able to start your own journeys." The kids clapped.

Shan, Quin and Mark were thanked by the hospital. The kids drew them pictures of there pokemon. Mark smiled when they gave him a picture of him fighting Quin. Shan laughed at it because it showed Mark crying after he lost to Quin. The girls swarmed around Quin and asked her about her Staryu. After they said their good-byes. Shan, Quin and Mark headed off to Mount moon talking about the kids and all of the fun that they had with the kids. 

[Back to the Index][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/4122/ 



	10. Default Chapter Title

Pokemon Fan-Fic 

Mount Moon Evaluations.

"Hey there it is." Quin shouted. Shan and her friends had been walking for a long time when Quin had spotted the peek of Mount Moon. The sun was setting when they finally came to the base of the mountain. Standing outside of the cave entrance Shan looked up at the mountain in wonder.

"It's beautiful," she said. Charmander chirped in agreement. "You two must have had a ruff hike when you came threw hear." Quin and Mark looked at Shan. Quin put a hand behind her head and smiled.

"Well actually. ." she laughed "we didn't go threw mount moon." Shan smiled.

"Really. I thought that you had to go through Mount moon to get to Cerulean City. If you guys didn't go through hear then how did you get to Luna City?"

"We took the train." Mark said. "You see Quin hear is afraid of the dark and at the time I thought it would be better if we took the train." Quins' face turned red.

"Well at least I'm not afraid of escalators." Quin shouted causing Mark to turn red as well.

"I'm not afraid of escalators." He shouted. Shan sighed and looked at Charmander.

"They're at it again." She said.

"Char." 

"Yes you are." Quin said smiling. "Your afraid that your shoe lace will get caught and that you'll fall down the escalator again." Shans eyes widened.

"You feel down an escalator." Mark blushed.

"Yea but it was along time ago." He glared at Quin. 

"No it wasn't." Quin said smiling. "It was last year."

"Shut up," Mark said shouting. "You have a big mouth Quin."

"I didn't start it. You're the one that told her that I was afraid of the dark." Shan began to laugh. Mark and Quin looked over at her. Charmander was rolling around on the ground laughing as well.

"What's so funny?" Quin asked demandingly.

"Nothing," Shan said. "It's just that you two don't realize how alike you really are."

"WHAT?" They said looking at each other. 

"Me like this dork," Quin said pointing at her cousin. "No way. I'm way to mature." She said and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I'm nothing like this brat Shan. She always acts like a little kid." Mark said and crossed his arms as well. The two cousins looked at each other and quickly dropped their hands.

"Dork," Quin said under her breath.

"Brat," Mark said.

"Hey," Shan said stepping forward. "Don't fight. I know how about we head on into Mount moon and see if we can catch any rare pokemon. In my old hand book I read that Clefary are found at Mount Moon." Charmander jumped up from the ground and chirped.

"Ok," Mark said. "I'm sorry Quin. I didn't mean to call you a brat." 

"That's ok," Quin said. "I'm sorry to. I didn't mean to call you a stupid dork."

"That's ok. Wait a minuet. You never called me a stupid. . " 

"Hey lets get going." Quin laughed and ran into the cave. Mark ran after her.

"Hey wait just a minute Quin. I want to talk to you." Mark shouted. Shan sighed and looked down at Charmander. 

"Lets go." Shan followed Quin and Mark into the cave. When they were inside they were shocked to see an automatic door blocking their way. 

"What is this all about?" Shan said. Mark turned to look at her.

"We can't get in till morning." He said pointing to a sign. It read :

Mount Moon is closed for the night.

"What?!" Shan shouted. Her voice echoed in the cave. "But I don't get it. I mean the manual never. . " Shan slapped her forehead with her hand.

"What is it Shan?" Asked Quin.

"I forgot that my manual is an old one. Just a minuet let me get my new one out. Maybe it can explain the door." Shan took out her book. Kneeling down near Charmander Shan began to look for information on Mount Moon. Charmander lifted her tale closer to the book to better help Shan read,

"I found it." Shan said.

"Well what does it say." Said Mark.

"It says the Mount moon used to be a place were many different pokemon used to live." Shan looked down at the book and began to read.

"Mount moon is one of the best places to go if you are wanting to relax and have a vacation from training. Trainers can relax in the Hot Springs and shop in the many gift shops that are in the mountain. Mount Moon was made into a resort over ten years ago when it was declared that the pokemon that had once been living in the mountain had left or died out." Shan closed her book.

"Died out?" Quin said. "But how?" The three looked at the door.

"I think it was because someone wanted to make a buck Quin." Shan said angrily. Quin sighed. "Lets go and set up camp outside. We can go through hear tomorrow." She said flatly and waked out of the cave. Quin and Mark followed her and Charmander.

"Outside of the cave it was darker. Shan kicked a rock and watched it as it bounced in front of her. In school she had read about the history of Mount moon and had just assumed that there would be pokemon. It never occurred to her that it might not be true. 

"It's horrible." Quin said unrolling her sleeping bag. "All the pokemon are gone hear." Shan was siting off to the side leaning up against a tree. Charmander was playing with Rattata and Buterfree and Eevee were sleeping on Shan sleeping bag.

"I know Quin." Mark said poking the fire. "It's almost unbelievable."

"What do you mean Mark?" Quin ask as she pored out some food for her pokemon.

"I mean that Mount Moon is huge." Mark clenched his fist and punched the ground hard. "Ahh, this really sucks. I wanted to study the pokemon at Mount Moon," Mark jumped up. "How can I do that if there are no pokemon to study!" 

"Chill out Mark." Quin shouted. Her Farfetch'd jumped and ran behind her. "Now look what you did you scared Farfetch'd. Come on out boy it's ok." Quin said picking up Farfetch'd.

"Sorry," Mark said siting down. Shan sighed and walked toward the mountain. Mark and Quin watched her leave and Charmander ran after her master. Shan walked to the mouth of the cave and looked at it. She knew that it couldn't be true there had to be some pokemon left in the Mountain. Shan sighed.

"Charmander." Shan said looking down. 

"Char," Charmander said. 

"I know that there has to be pokemon hear." Charmander looked up at Shan and then back to the mountain. Shan closed her eyes. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. Shan grabbed the hand and threw its owner over her shoulder hard.

"Whoa." 

"Oh no." Shan said running over to Mark. "I am so sorry Mark."

"Ow. Hey remind me never to do that again ok." He said standing up.

Shan narrowed her eyes. "Why in the world did you do that any way?" She said sternly.

"Calm down. Quin and I saw you walk away from camp and I thought something might be wrong." Mark said smiling. "So what's up?"

Shan sighed. "I can't believe that there are no pokemon hear. I just know that there has to be."

"Shan there aren't any." He said. Shan looked over at Mark and smiled.

"Yes there are. You said yourself that the mountain is huge," Shan said closing her eyes and looking down. "So there for there has to be a few."

"Maybe your right." Mark looked up. "You know my dream is to be a famous pokemon scientist," he sighed. "Maybe if I can find a pokemon hear at mount moon I can get started on my dream." Shan and Mark stood for a moment just looking at the mountain.

"Lets go back Mark." Shan said and began to walk back to camp. Mark flowed her. Charmander ran ahead and jumped onto Rattata urging him to play. 

"Were did you two go?" Quin demanded. 

"Just for a walk." Shan said.

"Well I would have gone to you know." She frowned and looked down.

"Were you scared Quin?" Mark said smiling.

"No," she said glaring at Mark. "I was just worried that's all. Shan looked over at her pokemon and walked over to them. 

"Pokemon line up." Shan said. Rattata jumped to attention and stood in front of Shan. Charmander followed his example and stood next to him. Buterfree landed Next to Charmander. Shan looked down at her team and frowned. "Eevee," Shan said. Rattata looked to his right and back at Shan. Shan looked over and saw Eevee playing with Marks Squirtel. 

"EEVEE." Shan said sternly. Eevee looked over at Shan and quickly took her place in line. Mark and Quin were watching with puzzled expressions.

"Ok team," Shan said. "It's time to start training hard. Since it's still early we are going to train."

"Shan what are you doing?" Quin asked. Shan looked over to Quin and smiled.

"I'm training my pokemon."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked setting down on his sleeping bag.

"Look I know that pokemon need to go threw battles to get stronger but I think that by training outside of battles will make there muscles stronger. They've all started to train in this way," Shan turned back to her pokemon. "I let them each take turns walking outside of their pokeballs to strengthen their legs."

"Hey that's a great Idea." Mark said. "Mind if we watch." Quin smiled and moved over to were Mark was siting to get a better view.

"I don't mind if you watch." Shan looked over her shoulder. "All I ask is that you don't distract them."

"Humph," Quin folded her arms annoyed. Mark did the same. "Don't worry we won't." 

"Good," Shan said flatly. "This training is important. She turned her attention back to her pokemon. 

"Rattata, Charmander, Buterfree, Eevee," Shan put her hands on her waist. "Start jumping." Rattata began to jump high into the air. Charmander jumped but only could get a few inches off the ground. Butterfree was about to use his wings when Shan looked at him and shook her head. He began to jump and he to only could get a few inches off the ground. Eevee was jumping in sync with Rattata. Shan stood in front of them and began to jump as well.

"Shan what are you doing I thought you were training your pokemon not yourself." Mark said. Shan continued to jump and looked over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't ask my Pokemon to do any thing that I wouldn't do myself. And besides I think that if they see me doing it they might trust me even more." 

Mark looked at Quin and leaned over. "She's nuts." Quin smiled. 

"I heard that Mark." Shan said smiling as she jumped. Mark and Quins eyes widened.

"Pokemon stop jumping." Shan said and landed. Her pokemon stopped. Rattata stood rigged. He never ceased to amaze her. Charmander was panting a bit but stood staring forward. Shan looked at her.

"Charmander keep jumping." Charmander started to jump again. Shan looked at Buterfree who was lying on the ground worn out. Shan smiled and helped him up. Eevee was also ling on the ground. Shan looked back over at Charmander and smiled.

"Ok girl," Shan smiled at her. "You can stop." Charmander stopped and panted.

Quin and Mark watched as Shan continued to train her pokemon, out of all of them she pushed Charmander the hardest.

"Ok guys stop running, except for you Charmander you and Rattata do a few more laps." Shan ran with them. Charmander slowed down a bit, and Shan encouraged her to keep going. "Come on girl I know you can do it." Mark and Quin watched and looked at there own pokemon.

"Mark do you think that what she's doing will work."

"Yes," he said sighing.

"What's wrong?" Quin asked. 

"Shans really pushing them hard," he frowned. "And she's pushing Charmander the hardest. I think she's going a little far and I'm not sure how much longer I can let it go on." Quin widened her eyes.

"Mark," she frowned. "What exactly do you mean?"

"She's being mean to them." Mark and Quin looked over to Shan.

"Ok Charmander you can stop running laps." Charmander stooped and laid down. "Come on girl it's time for one more exercises.

"Hold it Shan!" Mark said standing up. Shan looked over at him with an annoyed expression.

"I thought that you weren't going to interrupt us." Shan said. "Pokemon stretch out." She said and her pokemon began to arch their backs and stretch their legs.

"You're being to hard on them Shan." Mark said walking up to her. Shan frowned.

"No I'm not," she looked at her pokemon. "I would never ever ask them to do something that I wouldn't do myself." She looked at Mark. "Trust me I know what's best for them. I can't just let them play all the time," she sighed. "By doing this training my pokemon and I will get ready for our next challenge."

Mark frowned. "Well then tell me Miss Pokemon knowitall," Shan frowned. "How come you are pushing Charmander so much harder, hu? She looks like she's about to drop dead from exhaustion." Shan narrowed her eyes.

"She is not. I know what she can do," Shan said stepping forward. "I push her because she was my first pokemon. I expect her to set an example for the others by working hard. You need to really look at things Mark before you start jumping in." Mark narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you are just seeing how hard I'm pushing my pokemon, you're not seeing how much this training is improving their abilities."

"I know exactly what I'm seeing." Mark yelled.

"And you want to be a scientist." Shan said frowning. "You should be taking notes Mark."

"On what?"

"Well for one thing by training together my pokemon are encroaching each other to do better. For instance Charmander go tired when she was doing laps and Rattata encouraged her to keep going by running besides her. And Buterfree he helped Eevee by cheering her on."

Mark became quiet. Shan turned her back to him. "You should really look at something closer Mark," Shan began to walk away, "before you judge. A scientist should look at things more closely." Mark turned and walked over to his sleeping bag and sat down with his back to the fire. Quin had been watching in silence. She knew that Marks heart was in the right place but she also knew that Shan was right. 

Mark took out his Kuririn pokeball and stared at it. He wondered if Shan was doing the right thing. Closing his eyes he set the ball down and turned back to watch Shan.

"All right Guys one more exercise and we'll be done for the night." Shan said smiling. 

"Charmander," Charmander said and smiled. 

"Now I what Eevee to team up with Buterfree and Rattata with Charmander." The pokemon walked to their partners. Eevee began to play with Buterfree. Shan looked over at Eevee.

"Eevee," Shan said giving her a stern look. Eevee smiled and stood still.

"Ok guys. Butterfree you attack Eevee and Eevee you defend. Charmander you attack Rattatata and Rattata you defend your self." Shan stepped between the two groups. "Ok guys this is a practice. I want you to control your attacks and don't hit each other hard." The pokemon barked and Chirped in agreements.

"GO." Shan said and watched Eevee and Buterfree. Buterfree flew around Eevee and then headed right for her hitting her lightly. Eevee was startled a bit but not hurt.

"Eevee," Shan said. "I don't what to see that again ok. I what you to get out of the way of Butterfrees attacks.

"Eevee," Eevee nodded and continued. Shan turned her attention to Rattata and Charmander. Charmander was swiping at Charmander with her scratch attack and Rattata was jumping out of the way of each swing.

"Come on Charmnader I know you can do this. Don't just use scratch use your growl and leer to."

"Char," Charmander said and stared at Rattata. Her eyes began to glow a bright yellow and Rattata froze. Charmander ran forward and swiped at Rattata who snapped out of the leers effects and jumped out of the way.

"Charmander I want you to land your attacks. Rattata I don't want you to get his so dodge. Shan sat down and watched after a few minuets she stood back up.

"Pokemon switch partners. Charmander and Eevee. Rattata and Buterfree. This time Eevee and Buterfree are attacking and you two defend." Shan said looking at Charmander and Rattata. Mark was watching more closely now and could see what Shan was really doing. He stood up and walked over to her. Quin turned to watch what he was doing.

"Shan," he said.

"Yes," she said not turning her eyes from Charmander. "Charmander don't let any attacks get threw." She looked at Mark. "What's up Mark?"

"I want to say I'm sorry. I just realized what you were talking about." Mark looked down at Shan. She was still watching her pokemon. 

"Rattata I saw that," She said standing up. "Don't go easy on Buterfree he's tougher than he looks." Mark sighed and walked back over to Quin.

"I think she's mad at me Quin."

"Duh," Quin said picking up her Staryu. "You should have kept that mouth of yours shut." Mark smiled.

"Well I'm sure that I can make things better." The two cousins looked at each other and then back at Shan. 

"Ok pokemon stop." Shan said and stood up. Her pokemon were all panting heavily even Rattata showed some signs of being tired but unlike the others was standing at attention. "You all did great and I am proud of you all." Her pokemon jumped up and chirped and barked, happy to have pleased their master. "Now it's time for you guys to eat and head off to bed." Shan walked over to her pack and gave her pokemon some food, which they ate quickly. When she sat down in front of the fire Shan looked at Mark and smiled.

"It's no big deal Mark."

"What isn't" Mark asked.

"You said you were sorry," She yawned. "It's no big deal. I know that you were only concerned with the pokemons welfare." 

"He shouldn't have done that though." Quin said crossing her arms. "I mean he should have realized that you were training your pokemon so that they could go up against team rocket." 

"No I'm not doing that Quin." Shan said taking a bite of sandwich she had packed.

"Then why are you training them so hard?" Quin asked. "I mean what's the point of pushing them so hard if you aren't going to use them to defend yourself against team rocket."

For a moment the three were silent. The wind blew feeding the fire and causing it to dance wildly casting shadows on their faces. Charmander, who had finished eating walked over to Shan and jumped in her lap. Shan looked up at Quin and smiled.

"Team rocket isn't my main concern. I want to get to the pokemon league and become a pokemon master of fire pokemon." Charmander curled up in Shans lap and drifted off to sleep.

"What do you mean that team rocket isn't your main concern. They're after you aren't they?" Quin said loudly. 

"They just aren't," Shan said sternly. "I can't worry about them all the time Quin. If I do I would spend most of my time looking over my shoulder and that would be unfair to my pokemon. They have worked so hard and it's up to me to help them to evolve and reach there potential." Rattata walked over to Shan and laid next to Charmander on her lap. Behind her Eevee and Buterfree were asleep on her sleeping bag.

"I have to say that you are certainly different." Quin said. "I mean first of all your not concerned about team rocket. . ." 

"I didn't say that Quin." Shan said. "I said that they weren't my main concern."

"Ok then," Quin said frowning. She looked over at Mark. "What do you think Mark? I'm beginning to agree with you.

"I know why she pushes them hard." He said smiling. Quin threw her hands up in the air.

"What do you mean? A while ago you thought she was way to hard on them." Shan pet Rattata on the head and watched Quin as she crossed her arms.

"I mean she does it so that they will be ready for any future battles. She loves her pokemon," He said taking off his jacket. "That's why she did most of the exercises with them. She knows what they are capable of and doesn't ask them to do any thing that would hurt them."

"That's right Quin," Shan said. 

"Well ok then." Quin said laying back on her sleeping bag. "I'm going to sleep," Quin turned on her side and began to ignore Shan and Mark.

"Good night guys." Shan said. She carried Charmander and Rattata over to her sleeping bag. Shan fell asleep watching the fire. It danced in the wind causing the shadows to fall on her face she closed her eyes and fell into another dream.

Shan was standing at the base of Mount Moon. The stars were shining bright. She looked around. The trees were swaying in the wind causing some of their leaves to gently fall and swirl around her. Suddenly she heard saw something in the bushes and walked over to see what it was. 

"Clefairy," it said and jumped out and landed in front of her. Shan stood staring at it.

"Hi little pokemon," she said. The Clefairy looked up at Shan and walked up to her. Raising its hand it pointed to a spot a few yards from the caves entrance.

"Clefairy, Clefairy." It said and bowed at Shan and ran off. Shan stood there for a moment astounded at what she had seen. Then as if on cue she woke just as her pokemon were waking. Shan set up and sighed,

"It seemed so real." She said and put her shoes and vest on. Shan stood up and stretched. Kuririn, marks Squirtle, was awake and staring angrily at Mark. Shan watched Kuririn wondering what was wrong.

"Squirtle," he said and blasted Mark with his water gun.

"IEEE," Mark yelled and jumped about five feet into the air. Quin set up quickly.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" She asked. Turning to look at Mark she began to laugh loudly.

"Kuririn!" Mark yelled. "Why did you do that?" 

"Squirtle Squirtle Squirt." Kuririn said angrily. Mark sighed.

"Ok fine I'll feed you," Mark took out some food and fed him. "A simple tap on the shoulder would have woke me up you know."

"Squirtle," Kuririn said and began to eat.

"You guys," Shan said. "I think I know a way we can find some pokemon. After breakfast were going to look for another way into the mountain."

"Ok," Mark said unsurly. The three fed their pokemon and recalled them. This time Shan allowed Eevee to remain out. Packing up their gear they walked back to the cave when they got there they were surprised to see a line of people.

"Woo," Quin said. "Look at them all." Shan sighed.

"I guess we'll have to wait in line."

"Ha don't bother," said a voice from behind them. Shan clenched her fists and turned around.

"Drake," she said angrily.

"You know I thought it was you Shan." He said smiling. "Who is this guy?" He said pointing at Mark.

"My name is Mark and this is my cousin Quin." Mark said.

"I wasn't talking to you." Drake said glaring at Mark. "So Shan did you get any pokemon yet. Or do you still only have a Charmander." Shan smiled.

"I have four pokemon Drake." She looked up at him.

"Only Four." He laughed.

"Hey back off," Mark said. 

"Yea," said Quin.

"Looks like you have your own little fan club Shan."

"So Drake how many do you have?" Shan said. Behind her Mark and Quin were staring at Drake angrily. 

"I have 4 to but I'm sure there better than yours." Drake said and smiled. Shan laughed.

"Don't make me laugh Drake. I know that my pokemon are better." Shan turned and faced Mark and Quin. "Come on guys lets go."

"Hold it," Drake said. "You'll never get threw Mount Moon."

"And why is that?" Quin asked angrily.

"Because it costs one hundred dollars just to get past the door." Mark and Quin looked at each other. "Shan you can't fool me. You may have won some matches but I know that you can't afford to go threw Mount Moon. On the other hand I can." He smiled.

"Well then I guess we'll have to go another way then." Shan said with out turning.

"Well then I guess I'll see you on the other side. When you get there I hope you'll be ready to battle."

"I will be Drake." Shan said. Shan walked off towards the place were the Clefairy in her dream had pointed to. Mark and Quin were following. 

"Hear we are," Shan said. "Last night I had a dream that showed me this spot on the mountain. I think that there might be a way in hear."

"You can't go by dreams Shan." Mark said. Shan ignored him and walked over to were a bush was. Quin walked over to Shan and they both pulled on the bush.

"I mean dreams don't have any relevance in real life they are just. . "

"Hey another cave," Quin said. "What were you saying Mark.

"Nothing." He said and followed his friends into the cave. 

It wasn't to dark in the cave and as they walked they began to notice small markings on the cave walls that seemed to be pointing to certain directions. Every turn they took led them to more and more markings.

"This is so cool," Mark said leaning down to look at the markings. "Theses markings must be an old kind of trail guide system."

"I just what to get out of hear." Quin said. "It's spooky in hear." Shan laughed a bit and then suddenly stopped. 

"Guys, look." Shan pointed at the wall of the cave.

"Wow," Mark said walking over to the cave. "Theses drawings kind of look like pokemon." Shan and Mark both were looking at the cave drawings and didn't notice that Quin and Eevee had walked a head of them.

"AHHHH," Quin screamed. Shan and Mark both ran to find her.

"Quin are you ok." Mark said running to Quin. Eevee ran to Shan and leapt into her arms and tried to hide inside of her vest.

"Quin what's wrong?" Shan asked. Quin looked up at Shan and then pointed over to the cave wall. Shan gasped when she looked. There in front of them was a skeleton.

"Oh man," Mark said. Quin jumped behind him. "I wonder why he's down hear?" 

"Hey look," Shan said walking over to the skeleton. "A book," Quin started to yell at Shan.

"Don't touch it," she grabbed Staryus pokeball and released it. "It cold be something terrible."

"What could be so terrible about a book?" Shan said and picked up the book. "Hey this is weird." She said standing up. 

"What is? I mean other than this guy is down hear?" Mark said still trying to calm down Quin.

"There are flowers near the skeleton," she took a step back. "But they look like they were just put hear."

"Um," Quin said. "Could we pleas leave this part of the cave?" Shan nodded and they walked still following the marks on the cave to yet another passage. 

"This book might be able to tell us who that guy was," Shan said setting Eevee down. Eevee began to whimper and Shan recalled her. 

"Why would you what to look in that thing," Quin cried out.

"Quin," Mark said sternly, "that guy could have a family some were that might be wondering where he went. Maybe that book will tell us something."

"That's right," Shan said and opened the book and began to read aloud.

"June 5 

Dear Journal,

I have just arrived at Mount moon after finishing my study at Cinnabar Islands. I must say that I am disappointed at being sent hear. But no mater what I will do my job. I started to day by setting up camp outside of the mountain and looking for traces of Clefairy."

Mark's eyes widened. "Clefairy," he said aloud. "I wonder if that guy was a scientist."

"Could have been Mark," Shan said. "Maybe he was looking to see if there were any Clefairy left on Mount Moon." Shan turned the page and began to read again.

"June 20

Dear Journal,

I have seen them. The Clefairy are still living in Mount Moon. What amazes me the most is that they seem to have some sort of primitive society. Last night I followed one into the mountain and it led me to were a cavern was and a huge blue rock sat in the center of the cavern. The Clefairy were chanting and singing around the rock. I was about to leave when one of the Clefairy saw me and gestured to me to come forward. They welcomed me into their group without fear."

"Amazing," Mark said. Shan Read On.

"July 9

Dear Journal,

Today I was confronted with a choice. The lead director asked me to report my findings and I told him that I found nothing. I know what will happen if they find out about the Clefairy. Unfortunately they know I'm lying. I swear I will not let them hurt the Clefairy. I recently found out that one of our founders' works for team Rocket. I plan on protecting the Clefairy and the Moon stone."

"That's were it ends." Shan said looking up. "What's a moon stone?" She asked.

"I don't know," Quin said. "I never heard of it before." Mark lowered his head.

"I have," he sighed. "It's a very rare stone that can induce evolutions in certain pokemon. Just like the other stones can but the Moon stone has mysterious powers and no scientist in history has ever had the chance to find out its secrets."

"Wow." Quin said. Shan sighed.

"I think that we should go back and pay our respects." Shan said. Quin's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No way. I'm not going back there were there's a Skeleton. I'm staying right hear."

"Ok Quin," Shan said and began to walk back. Mark followed. Quin looked around and then ran after them.

"Wait for me." She said.

When they got back to the skeleton Shan, Mark, and Quin just stood staring at it in silence. "I wonder how this happened?" Mark said.

"Clefairy," a high pitched voice said they all jumped.

"Quin are you playing a joke?" Shan asked looking at Quin.

"No. It wasn't me." Quin said. Mark looked at her.

"Come on Quin, it's not funny." 

"It wasn't me mark honest." They all looked at eachother then back at the skeleton.

"Clefairy," the voice said again. The three looked at each other. 

"It can't be," Shan said turning. "But it is." Shan took off running towards the sound.

"Shan wait," Mark said and ran after her followed by Quin. Shan wasn't listening to Mark all she wanted was to find a Clefairy.

"Shan wait," Mark and Quin called out in unison. Shan still ignored them. They soon came to a large cavern. Shan stopped running and turned in circles. There were cave drawings everywhere. Mark and Quin came up behind her and Mark was to say something when they heard the voice again.

"Clefairy Clefairy. Clefairy Clefairy." Shan turned to Mark and Quin.

"Guys look over there in the center of the cavern at that rock." Mark and Quin looked at Shan.

"Shan there's nothing hear," he sighed. I know you think that there might be a Clefairy hear but there aren't."

"Shh," Shan said putting her finger to her lips. "You'll scar them." Mark looked at Shan as if she were crazy. Quin suddenly gasped.

"Look," she said pointing. Suddenly two small pink pokemon came out form behind the rock and walked forward. Shan smiled and did the same.

"Clefairy," one of the pokemon said. Shan knelt down and so did Mark and Quin.

"I can't believe it." Quin said. "Two Clefairy," Quin took out a pokeball. "I'm going to catch one." Quin threw a pokeball and Shan caught it in midair.

"No Quin." She said turning to Quin.

"Shan why did you do that?" Quin demanded.

"You can't Quin," Shan looked over her shoulder at the Clefairy. "They are the only ones left." Shan said sadly, suddenly her eyes flashed blue. 

"Your eyes just flashed." Quin said stepping back. "Don't hurt me," Quin jumped behind Mark. Shan looked at her with sad eyes. 

"I'm not angry Quin it's just that the Clefairy just want to be left in peace." Shan sighed. "You see last night I had a dream and in it I saw a Clefairy. The Clefairy pointed to the cave were we entered in." Shan laughed a bit. 

"Clefairy," one of the Clefairy said. And taped Shan on her ankle. Shan looked down at it and smiled.

"Guys," Shan said. "The Clefairy need out help to do something."

"What do they need us to do?" Mark asked. Shan looked down at the Clefairy.

"I don't know but I'm going to try to find out." 

One of the Clefairy pointed to the Moon stone and then at Shan and the others. Shan took out her pokedex. "Lets see if my dex can tell us anything." Shan took out her pokedex and suddenly dropped it. Grabbing her head she fell to the ground. Mark and Quin ran to her. Shan looked up and they all saw that the moonstone was flashing. Shan stood up and walked over to it.

"I know," she looked down at the Clefairy. "I don't know how I know but I know what you want us to do. Are you two sure you want this." The Clefairy looked at eachother and then nodded.

"Shan what's going on?" Quin asked.

"They want us to help them to evolve."

"What!?" Mark shouted. The Clefairy looked at him and then back at eachother. "But how do you know?"

"Some how the Moon stone told me," she smiled. "Maybe because I'm psychic." 

"Clefairy, Clefairy" the Clefairy said in unison. Shan picked up two rocks that were lying next to the Moonstone. They glowed in her hands.

"Hear you go guys," she handed the two stones to Quin and Mark.

"Why don't you do it Shan?" Quin asked taking the stone. 

"Yea," Mark said doing the same. "I mean why us?" Shan knelt down and pet one of the Clefairy.

"It's what they want. I wish I knew how I knew why I know this stuff." She said and stood back up. 

"How do we do it?" Quin asked.

"I guess you just touch the stone to there foreheads," Shan said rubbing her head.

The Clefairy walked over to Quin and Mark and lowered their heads. "Ok hear we go," Quin said. Quin and Mark touched the stones to the Clefairy heads. In a flash of light they slowly began to grow. Shan and the others covered their eyes.

"Clefable," the Clefable said. Shans eyes widened as she picked up her pokedex and pointed it at them.

"CLEFABLE: THIS POKEMON ARE VERY PROTECTIVE OF THIER OWN KIND AND TEROTROY. IT IS VERY RARLY SEEN BY PEPOPEL."

Shan shut her dex. "Wow," she said. The Clefable began to dance with one another and fly around in the air. Quin and Mark laughed and cheered for them. Shan watched but with sad eyes. She knew that they would leave the mountain in search of other Clefairy.

"Shan what's wrong?" Mark asked. Shan looked at him and wiped a tear away from her face.

"There going to leave now," she said looking up at the Celfable. "You see I think there going to try to find others, and bring them back to Mount moon." Quin began to cry.

"Oh that is so brave," she said wiping her eyes. Shan looked at Quin. 

"We should go," she said and walked past them. "They need to get started with their journey and we have to get going with ours." Quin and Mark watched her walk on.

"You know I think that we just saw something that we'll never ever see again." Quin looked up and waved at the Clefairy.

"Your right Mark," she said and they left the cave. Shan and the others soon found their way out of Mount Moon. When they stepped out side the sun almost blinded them. Squinting her eyes Shan laughed.

"Guys look. We came out right near the exist." Shan ran down to the exist followed by Mark and Quin. "And Drake isn't hear yet." She laughed.

"It's about time you showed up Shan." Drake said stepping out from behind a tree. "We've been waiting for a long time you know." Shan narrowed her eyes.

"Don't tell me that they followed you all the way threw the Mountain."

"Of course they did," he walked over to Shan and smiled. "Unlike you they know a real catch." Shan clenched her hands in to fists. 

"Looks like they need to learn to throw the stupid once back." Mark and Quin laughed.

"Good one Shan," Quin said. Mark was laughing to when dream and her crew arrived.

"Drake are we going to go now," she wined. "We want to go to dinner. Oh it's you Shan." Shan slid her foot forward and glared hard at Dream. 

"Dream," she said. Mark and Quin stopped laughing. " You have some real nerve even talking to me after what you did." Dream laughed and walked away. "COWARD!" Shan shouted. Dream stopped short and turned to Shan. 

"What did you just say to me?" She said walking back up to Shan.

"You heard me Dream, I called you a coward." Shan smiled. Mark stepped forward.

"Ladies come on now let's not fight." Dream looked at Mark and smiled.

"Oh you finally got a boyfriend hu," Marks face turned red and so did Shans. Quin giggled.

"He's my friend."

"Shan I challenge you to a pokemon battle." She took out her pokeball. 

"I accept." Shan took out Eevees pokeball.

Dream raised her hands into the air and spun around gracefully and threw down the pokeball. "Go Pidgey." Dream said. Shan tossed down Eevee's pokeball and Eevee popped out.

"Go Eevee." Drake's mouth dropped.

"How in the world did you get an Eevee?" Shan smiled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Dream smiled and looked at Drake.

"Oh Drake don't worry about me," she looked back at Shan. "She probably hasn't trained it."

"I'm not worried about you Dream." Drake said flatly. Shan smiled.

"Eevee sand-attack." Eevee ran forward and started to kick sand up at Dreams Pidgey.

"Pidgey, um use your gust attack." Dream said. Shan smiled and watched.

"Pidgey," the Pidgey said and flew up and began to flap its wings rapidly, a small whirlwind was sent out at Eevee who stood her ground. The small tornado passed Eevee leaving her unhurt.

"Eevee," Shan said pointing at the Pidgey. "Tackle it now."

"Eevee," she shouted and ran at the Pidgey, jumping high in the air she hit Pidgey hard causing it to fall to the ground.

"Oh no, Pidgey return." Dream said and recalled Pidgey. Drake stepped forward.

"My turn Shan." Dream smiled and hugged Drake.

"Oh your going to defend me," Drake frowned and pushed her away. 

"I am going to battle because I know I can beat her not for any other reason." Dream frowned and walked over to her friends.

"That was kind of harsh Drake," Shan said smiling.

"Yea really," Mark said. "She seems to like you why were you so cold to her?" Mark asked. Quin stepped forward.

"If she likes him she's nuts." Drake smiled.

"I don't have time to deal with her silly crush. I have other things I need to take care of." Drake said looking at Shan.

"Ok then Let's go," Drake said taking out a pokeball. "Go Paracet." As the pokeball fell to the ground a bug like pokemon appeared.

"Sheckt," it said.

"Ok then Drake." Shan said. "Eevee you're up again quick attack combined with sand attack."

"Eevee," Eevee said and ran at the Paracet kicking up sand as she went. Eevee hit the Paracet hard causing it to fall back. Drake recalled it.

"Ok fine then I choose Spearow." A Spearowjumped out of the ball and hovered in the air.

"Eevee quick attack." Eevee ran forward and jumped at the Spearow who dogged.

"Spearow Peck it." Drake yelled. The Spearow flew at Eevee and began to peck at her face causing her to cry out in pain. Shan recalled her.

"Go Butterfree." Butterfree flew out and hovered near Shan. "Use your sleep powder." 

"Free Free." He said and flew at the Spearow. A light blue powder began to come from Buterfrees wings and fell onto the Spearow who fell to the ground. 

"No, Ok Shan it's time to show you my brand new rare pokemon." Drake took out a purple pokeball. "Go Scyther." Shan watched as a huge green pokemon came from the pokeball.

"Scy," it said and stood in front of Buterfree. 

"Scyther use your slash." Scyther jumped forward and with its huge pincers it swiped at Buterfree who fell to the ground.

"Buterfree oh no Return." Shan took out Rattatas pokeball.

"Ok Rattata goo!" Shan shouted. Rattata jumped out and growled.

"Oh man is this going to be easy. Scyther slash it and let's get it over with." Scyther ran forward. Rattata just sat down and waited as it ran at him. Just before the Scyther struck at him Rattata jumped high over the Scythers head and landed with his back to it.

"Wow," Mark said. "Rattata did what you always do." Shan smiled.

"Rattata good job now you know what to do so do it." Rattata sat back down.

"Scyther slash it again and this time hit it." Scyther yelled and ran at Rattata again Rattata jumped over Scyther again and laded behind it again.

"NOW RATTATA!" Shan yelled Rattata arched his back and ran at the Scyther biting in on the throat and making it pass out.

"Return Scyther," Drake said. "Go Eevee." Drake shouted.

"Eevee," said his Eevee in a deep growl. Rattata stepped forward.

"Rattata."

"Eevee Eevee." They began to argue. Shan looked at Rattata who walked over to her and sat down.

"Ok Rattata," Shan said and recalled him.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Quin.

"Because Charmander would never forgive me if I didn't let her fight this one." Shan released Charmander. 

"Char," she growled. Eevee walked forward and smiled. Charmander did the same.

"Charmander Ember it now." Shan said. "Charmander began to spin and the rings of fire shot out at the Eevee. Drakes' Eevee jumped out of the way and ran at Charmander who ran forward as well. 

"Eevee tackle it now." Eevee hit Charmander causing her to fall back.

"Charmander it's ok. Combine Ember and scratch." Charmander began to send out more fire and Eevee began to dodge again. Just as he jumped out of the way Charmander jumped high in the air and landed on Eevees back and began to scratch repeatedly. Eevee fell to the ground and fainted.

Drake recalled him and glared At Shan. Charmander sat down and panted heavily. "Until nest time Shan." He said and walked away.

"You did it," Quin shouted and ran forward and hugged her friend. 

"Yea way to go." Mark said. Shan stood there staring at Charmander she was crying.

"What's wrong Shan?" Quin asked. Shan smiled and wiped the tear form her eyes. "It's Charmander. She's evolving. Look." Shan pointed at Charmander who was glowing brightly. Shan quickly released all of her pokemon. Charmander began to grow and soon it was over. 

"Charmeleon," she said and looked at Shan. Rattata looked at his friend and began to chirp loudly the others soon joined in. Shan knelt down and looked at Charmeleon. 

"Charmeleon," Shan said. "Congratulations." Shan reached out and hugged Charmeleon close. 

"Meleon." She said and hugged Shan back. Shan picked her up.

"Let's go to Cerulean City guys." Shan said and Hoisted Charmelon up into her arms.

"Yes," Quin said. "I can't wait to show you all of the sites." 

"And I can't wait to show you our Uncle's pokemon lab." Mark said. Shan smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go." Shan said and they all headed down the road to Cerulean with Charmeleon in Shans arms. Shan walked behind Quin and Mark and sighed to herself. Turning around she looked up at the mountain. Not only had the Celfabel and Charmander evolved but she had evolved herself. She set Charmelon down and they ran after Mark and Quin together.

  


[Back to the Main Page][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/4122/



	11. Default Chapter Title

Pokemon Fanfic

Cerulean City Part one: Tears in the water city.

"Yes finely I caught a Pidgey," Shan said jumping up into the air. Mark and Quin smiled. "Greg is going to be so happy." Quin raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that your boyfriend?" She asked. Shan laughed.

"No," she said clipping Pidgey's ball to her belt. "Greg is a kid from the orphanage. I promised him I would catch him a Pidgey." Mark looked a little puzzled.

"You can't let him train a pokemon," Mark hoisted his backpack up on to his back. "He's to young." 

"I know," Shan said. "But he can keep it as a pet. And besides he really likes bird types." Shan smiled. 

"Well I guess it's ok then," Mark said. 

"Ok so you have a Pidgey," Quin said. "Can we get going now. I want to sleep in my own bed tonight." Mark laughed.

"That's my cousin. Always thinking of sleep." Quin yawned.

"Well I don't like sleeping on the ground." She stretched. "Last night, I think I slept on a rock."

"You complain to much Quin," Mark said. "It wasn't that bad." 

"I have to agree with Quin on that one Mark." Shan said. "Don't get me wrong I like camping, but I still like sleeping in beds." Mark frowned.

"You two need to toughen up. Take me for instance I had no trouble getting to sleep last night."

"That's because you have that triple layer sleeping bag." Quin said. 

"Some tuff guy," Shan said. Mark blushed.

"Well I um came prepared." The three friends laughed in unison.

"Lets get going." Shan said and they headed off back down the trail. They had been walking for a long time when Quin finely shouted loudly.

"There it is I can see the bay. Mark were home." Quin jumped up and down cheering. Behind her Mark only stood silently looking down at the city. Shan noticed that he wasn't as happy as Quin was. 

"Hey Mark, what's wrong aren't you happy to be back in Cerulean?" Shan asked. Mark quickly looked up and smiled.

"Sure I am," He sighed and looked over at Quin who was still cheering loudly. "Hey Quin, you want to give it a rest already." Quin stopped cheering and spun around to look at Mark.

"I can't help it cuz. I missed Cerulean so much." 

"From up hear it looks like a really beautiful city." Shan said looking down at the City. She could see the bay that Quin had been talking about. 

"Wait till you see the whole place." Quin said grabbing Shan's and Marks wrists. "Lets go." She said and pulled Shan and Mark behind her as she ran. Shan laughed at the eagerness of her friend. It wasn't until they got to town when Shan realized why Quin was so happy to be home.

The city was huge, the biggest one she had ever been in. The streetlights were just starting to come on even though the sun was still up. Illuminated fountains seemed to be a predominate feature in the city. "Wow," was the only thing she could say.

"I know isn't it great." Quin said siting down on the edge of one of the fountains. "This is the best place ever. The fountains have been hear for over fifty years and they still are beautiful." Shan smiled and looked over at Mark. He looked somewhat sad. Shan was beginning to get annoyed with herself. Usually she could sense when people were sad or upset about something. Shan sat down next to Quin.

"What's wrong with Mark?" She asked. Quin sighed and looked over at her cousin who was siting on a bench.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that he looks upset about something I can't really be sure of that though. You see my power is still extremely week from what ever I did to the rockets."

"You mean you have been trying to use your power to find out why Marks so upset?" Quin asked. Shan nodded.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain. You see Mark and I, we are cousins but were also best friends." Shan smiled.

"I could see that by the way you two fight." Shan laughed, looking at Quin's expression made her stop. "Sorry I didn't mean to laugh."

"It's ok." Quin said still staring at Mark. "Before we left Mark and I went to the Water Gym."

"Did he lose and have to buy the badge? Is that why he's so bummed?" Shan asked. Quin closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, that's not why." She leaned back and dipped her hand into the pond. "Marks girlfriend worked at the Water gym. She was a J.R. trainer there." Quin took her hand out of the water and shook it off. "Those two were inseparable. In school they always sat next to each other in class. He relay liked her a lot." Quin said sadly.

"Well what happened?" Shan asked. "Did she break up with him or something?" Quin shook her head.

"No." She said. "Something terrible happened to her." Quin looked down at her feet.

"What?" Shan asked. 

"She drowned," Mark said walking up to her. Shan jumped at the sound of his voice. He was standing infront of them. Shan wondered how long he had been standing there.

"I'm sorry." Shan said sadly. Mark sat down between Shan and Quin. 

"I thought that maybe by leaving Cerulean that I could get away from the pain of loosing her. It didn't work." Mark said still looking down at his feet. "It happened just before we left. Quin and I had been working with our pokemon to get them in shape to fight at the Water gym. When I found out Rose was a J.R trainer there I didn't want to battle. Mostly because, she was one of the people I would have to go up against." He leaned back and looked up at the sky. "Any way Quin and I went to the Gym and Quin was up first. She went in and came out crying with a bought badge." Mark looked at his cousin.

"I thought that it was the only way I could get a badge." Quin said in her own defense. 

"When it was my turn I went in with Kuririn ready to go. I was up against Rose," Mark closed his eyes and smiled, as if he were remembering something. "She never looked more beautiful. She was wearing a blue swim suite and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her shining eyes seemed to light up the arena." He said. Shan could see a tinny tear forming in his eye. She was trying not to cry herself. 

"When she saw me she laughed and told me not to worry that she would go easy on me. Well the battle started off great Kuririn took out her Goldeen, but was beaten by her Seel. Rose and I, we just sort of looked at each other. She tossed me a badge, 'Marky this ones on me,' she said. She jumped down off the platform and ran to me." Mark hung his head down low and began to cry. Quin rubbed his back.

"It's ok Mark," She said. Shan sighed sadly and looked at Quin. "Rose slipped and fell into the water while she was running to Mark." Shan was surprised by what Quin had said. Usually water trainers knew how to swim.

"Oh," Shan said. She didn't really know what else to say. Mark set up and wiped his eyes.

"She was a great swimmer. I jumped in to the water to. For a while we were just splashing around then something pulled her under. I dove down to see what it was. It was a Tentacruel. Someone had left it out. It grabbed me to and after a while I blacked out from lack of air. When I came to there were doctors hanging over me and my mom and dad were talking to the head gym leader Aqua." 

"When they told me what had happened to her I went totally nuts. I just couldn't believe it. I still can't." Mark said. For a moment the three were silent. The only sound was the sound of the fountain flowing behind them. Mark stood up and began to walk away.

"Hey Mark were are you going?" Quin asked. 

"I'm going home for to night. I'll see you ladies tomorrow." Quin was about to run after him when Shan stooped her.

"I think he wants to be alone for a while Quin." Shan said.

"Ok," Quin said. "Let's go, to the pokecenter, I'll call my mom. You can stay with me tonight if you want." 

"Ok Quin." Shan and Quin walked away from the fountain in the opposite direction of Mark. Between them there was silence. Shan didn't really know what to say or think about what she had just heard. She was still thinking about Marks story when Quin let out a cheer.

"We're hear," She said and ran into the Pokecenter. Shan walked inside and flowed Quin to the desk.

"Hi Quin," Joy said looking up from a stack of papers. "Your back sooner than I thought you would be. Who's your friend?"

"This is Shan," Quin said handing Joy her pokeballs. Shan still couldn't get over how many Nurses there were that looked alike. 

"Hi," Shan said. Shan handed over her poekballs to. Joy took them into the back and then came back out with a piece of paper.

"This is for you Shan." She said handing Shan the paper. Shan took it and looked it over. There were a few messages. One was to call Nan and Geovon labs. The other was from some one named Misty.

"That's weird." Shan said looking at Quin. "I don't know who this Misty is, but yet she left me a message." Quin's eyes grew large.

"Oh wow," she said. "This is awesome."

"What is Quin?" Shan asked. Quin was acting strange and Shan, even though she liked Quin, was getting annoyed.

"Misty's my aunt."

"You mean Marks mom?" Shan asked.

"No my other aunt. Aunt Misty lives just out side of town near the lab."

"Well this note says she wants me to call her, so I guess I better give her a call. That is after I call Nan and the Labs."

"Yea I better give my Mom a ring to. She'll be glad to see I am still in one piece." Shan laughed and walked over to a vid-phone. She dialed the orphanage's number and took out the Pidgey's ball.

"Hello," a voice said. Shan was about to say hi when she was interrupted with. "We are not at home right now but if you leave your name, and message we will get right back to you. BEEB." Shan sighed.

"When did you guys get an answering machine? It's me Shan. I'm just calling to say I'm fine, and that I have something for Greg. I'm sending it through Gevon lab Nan, so you'll have to go there to pick it up or call them. Bye, I miss all of you." Shan said and hung up. When did they get an answering machine? Shan knew that funds were limited and things like that were a major no on Nan's list of needy things. Shan dialed Geovon labs and Greta answered.

"Yea," she said. Still the charmer, Shan thought.

"Hi, My name is Shan I got a message to call you guys." 

"Turn on the Vid-screen." Greta said. Shan was about to do that when she heard Greta say something under her breath. "Dummy."

Shan turned on the screen and glared at Greta. "It's about time. Hold on and I'll get Prf. Jinxses." Shan was about to yell at her for the remark but decided not to.

"Hi Shan." Jixies said setting down. "You look well. Oh by the way, do you think you might catch some pokemon soon?" Shan frowned.

"Hey it's not that easy you know." She said. "Besides I have some pokemon and they're all great." 

"Hey calm down, I was just asking. By the way how is Charmander." Shan smiled.

"She evolved into Charmelon. Oh by the way could you give this pokemon to Nan at the orphanage for me." He frowned.

"I'm not a courier service young lady. But I will. Send it through the digital transfer system." Shan set the pokeball in the holder and entered the address. She watched as it vanished.

"Did you get it?" Shan asked.

"Yep, I'll send it to Nan in the morning." Jinxsis then frowned.

"So how are your powers holding up?" Shan jumped at the question.

"Oh there fine, a little week form all the traveling though." Jinxis smiled. 

"Where are you at anyway? I mean I sent that message out quiet a while ago to all of the pokecenters. I knew eventually you'd make it to one." Shan frowned, Jinxis was a real jerk. It was like he was constantly putting her down.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence." Shan said sarcastically.

"Hmf." Jinxses said folding his arms. "Well I'm sorry kido, but if you want to make any progress you should one, start catching more pokemon and two check in with me more regularly. Now were are you?" Shan frowned and leaned forward. 

"I'm in Cerulean city. I have to go Professor, I have to call someone else."

"Fine then. Bye." The screen went black. Shan just sat there for a moment. How dare he act that way to her. She dialed the last number. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Hi, my name is Shan and someone named Misty left a message for me to call her." The Vid-screen turned on.

"Hi, Brock told me a lot about you." Shan smiled at the face across from her. "I'm Misty. I'm glad to see you made it to Cerulean in one piece. I'll be there in a little while to pick you up."

"Oh you don't have to.. " Misty's expression took on a sad look.

"No, it's ok my husband and I, we don't mind." Misty smiled and said good bye. Shan stood up and walked to were Quin was having a discussion with Joy. Quin smiled and handed Shan her pokebelt.

"Hey did you get a hold of Aunt Misty? Sometimes it takes a couple of try's to get a hold of her." Joy walked into the back.

"Yea I got a hold of her." Shan said leaning against the counter. "She is very nice and pretty to."

"If you saw a picture of her when she was young you would never believe that she was Misty." Shan stood up.

"What do you mean?" Shan asked releasing Charmeleon.

"She was a real tomboy when she was growing up, and she was one of the Gym leaders." Quin said. Shan stretched her arms and yawned.

"Really?" Charmeleon sat down and leaned against Shan's leg. "I never took her for a fighter." Quin laughed.

"No, I mean she was a gym leader back before everything got so crazy. Aunt Misty decided to leave the gym and travel so My mom and other Aunts took over." 

"So you're related to Aqua, the current gym leader?" Quin took on a sad look.

"No, Aqua took over the gym when my Mom and my aunt's refused to give the second challenges. The league sent him and a few other trainers to take over as the gym leaders." 

Shan sighed. Cerulean was a beautiful city but seemed to be the home of nothing but heartache. Charmeleon taped Shan on the foot and raised her arms up, wanting to be held.

"Sorry girl, you're just to heavy to pick up anymore." Charmeleon slammed her tale on the ground hard, causing Quin and Shan to jump. 

"Meleon," she said and raised her arms again. Shan knelt down and picked her up.

"Your to spoiled Charmelon." Shan said. Charmeleon hugged Shan around the neck, almost choking her Quin laughed.

The tow set down and waited for their rides to come. Quin jumped every time the door opened hoping that her mother or father would soon arrive. Shan just sat there thinking about Mark and what he had told her about Rose. She was still lost in thought when Quin's mother walked into the pokecenter.

"Mama," Quin shouted, causing Shan to snap out of her daze of thought. "I'm so glad your hear." Quin ran forward and hugged her mother. Shan smiled at them but that smile soon faded. It was always painful to see some one with their mom, it reminded her of what she was missing. 

"Shan this is my mom Lilly. Mom this is Shan." Shan stood up and shook Lilly's hand.

"It's like cool to meet you Shan." Shan's eyes widened. She had never heard an adult use a valley girl accent before. She looked at Quin who blushed with embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you to mam." Lilly grabbed her face.

"Oh my, do I like look that old?" She said looking at Quin and then back to Shan.

"Uh no, mam, it's just. . "

"Just what do I look old enough to be a mam or what?"

"No, but I was always taught to say that." Lilly smiled.

"Got you," she said, her valley girl voice disappeared. "Sorry about that. I just like to play around sometimes." She said laughing. Quin laughed to.

"Mama likes to play games like that, so does dad." Quin said hugging her mother again.

"So Shan, do you have a place to stay tonight? Your more than welcome to stay with us if you want." Shan was about to answer when a tall red haird woman walked it.

"Actually Lilly," Misty said. "She's staying with us." Lilly looked at her sister and frowned.

"Oh hi Misty. Quin it's time to go grab your things." Shan noticed that her tone had changed greatly. Quin grabbed her things and walked up to Misty.

"Hi Aunt Misty," she said. Lilly grabbed Quin by the arm and they left. Misty watched them go and sighed.

"Excuse me, um Misty?" Shan said. It was odd how Lilly had treated Misty, she wondered if Quin realized how they seemed to act to one another.

"Oh hi Shan." She said holding out her hand. Shan took her hand and shook it. Suddenly Shan felt some kind of weird energy coming from Misty. She let go of Misty's hand and smiled, trying to hide what had happened.

"Brock told me what you did for them." Shan smiled.

"It's nothing really, I just did the right thing." She said laughing. Shan stooped laughing when she saw how serious Misty's face was.

"Come on, my cars outside." Misty turned and walked away. Shan looked down at Charmeleon and then ran after Misty with Charmeleon following her. Outside, Shan shivered. It was already dark and since Cerulean was located near the water it was a whole lot cooler than it had been in Viridian or Pewter. 

"You might want to recall your Charmelon," Misty said getting into her car. "She might get car sick." Shan recalled Charmelon and got into the car. They had been driving in silence for a while when Misty finally spoke.

"My husband and I gave Tulip to Brock and Susie." Shan turned and looked at Misty.

"Really? He didn't say anything to me about that." Misty smiled a bit.

"No I guess he wouldn't. Brook really settled down when he got married." Shan giggled a bit.

"He seemed pretty rigid to me." Misty turned on her signal light and turned a corner.

"When we traveled together, he was extremely girl crazy. He tried to be as tuff as he is now but every time we ran into a pretty girl he lost the ability to speak strait." Shan laughed. Misty only looked forward at the road. They came to a stop sign and Misty stopped. 

"He told me about your fight with Steel. Pretty impressive, I've met Steel before and I know that he is no pushover." 

"Yea he was tuff. But he was also a hothead, was his downfall. He underestimated me, and my pokemon." Shan said looking out the window. For the rest of the drive they didn't talk much more. Shan was about to doze off when Misty pulled into a massive driveway.

"Were hear." She said and got out of the car. Shan rubbed her eyes and looked at the huge building infront of her. 

"Wow, your house is big." Shan said. Misty laughed.

"This isn't my house my house is up the road a ways. This is the Cerulean city Pokemon lab. My husband called right after you did and told me to come hear." Shan followed Misty into the lab. 

The Cerulean city lab was nothing like Geovon labs. Inside there were people running everywhere dressed in lab coats. While she followed Misty she could see that some of the people were bandaging up hurt pokemon and that others were studying pokemon. Shan was beginning to wonder if it was really a lab.

"Misty," a male voice said. Shan turned to look at the source. He was tall with short brown hair and was wearing a purple lab coat.

"Oh hi Gary," Misty turned to Shan. "Shan this is Prf. Gary Oak. He is a co owner of the lab." Shan just stood there staring. She couldn't believe that this was Gary Oak. She extended her hand.

"It's an honor to meet you sir. I have read so much about you in Poke-world Magazine." Gary smiled.

"Well I am pretty great." Misty frowned. 

"Wear's Ash Gary." Shan looked at Misty and then at Gary.

"Excuse me do you mean Ash Katchum?" she asked. 

"Yes he's my husband. I thought that you knew, I mean didn't Quin tell you." 

"You're married to Ash Katchum." Shan said in disbelief. "Wow this is so cool I have read so much about you and him Prf. Oak." Gary smiled and gestured for them to follow him.

"So were is he?" Misty asked a bit annoyed. 

"He's in the blue room." Misty's eyes widened. And she stepped forward.

"No, is it really time?" Gary smiled and simply Nodded. Misty took off running down the hall. Shan looked at Gary and blushed. He was really cute.

"So what's in the blue room Prf. Oak?" Shan asked. Gary looked at her.

"Come on I'll show you." Shan followed him to a large room. Inside, there was a huge tank filled with water. Shan wondered why they called it the blue room, it was tan just like all of the other rooms. She could see that there were quiet a few people running around. 

"Come with me." Gary said. "You're about to see something you might never see again." Shan fowled Gary up a ladder to the top of the tank were Misty was standing with a Tall muscular guy. Misty looked over her shoulder at Shan.

"Shan this is Ash." Shan gasped.

"Wow, I'm glad to meet you sir." Ash made a face.

"Hey forget the formalities call me Ash. Come over hear and look at this." Shan walked over to the tank and looked in. She quickly reached for her pokedex.

"LAPARS: A GETLE SOUL THAT CAN READ THE MINDS OF PEOPLE. IT CAN FERRY PEOPLE ACROSS THE SEA ON IT'S BACK. LAPARAS HAD BEEN OVERHUNTED ALMOST TO EXTINCTION.."

Shan shut her pokedex. She stood there looking at the massive creature it seemed to be in some pain. Shan knelt down and reached out to the Lapras. It raised its head and allowed her to pet it. Shan felt an odd feeling, the same one she felt when she shook Misty's hand. 

"Ok," Ash said. "She's ready." The three scientists stepped back as did Shan. The Lapars let out a loud cry and then laid her head down. Shan walked back over to her and gasped. Right beside, her was a small Lapars. 

"Yes finally," Ash said. "Gary, we finally did it. Now lets hope the little one lives through the night." Shan looked down into the water and then back at Misty who was in the middle of being spun around in the air by Ash. The Laparas looked at the baby and swam over to it. She gently helped it to the surface to breathe. 

"Misty this it." Ash said hugging her. "We final proved that Laparas is a warm blooded pokemon." 

"Excuse me sir." Shan said. "Ash looked over to her and then back to Misty.

"Is that her?" He asked. Misty smiled and nodded.

"Sorry about all the hysterics. You see this Lapars is part of a dying breed. We found this one, half dead and pregnant, beached on the shore." Shan looked at Misty and then back to the Lapars the baby had found it's way onto it's mother's back and was sleeping soundly.

"Well we should let Mama and baby rest." Prf. Oak said. Ash and Misty walked out of the room, Shan just stood there, watching the Lapars float. She was amazed by what she had seen and even more amazed by what she had felt. She turned and walked out of the room Misty and the others were waiting outside.

"Amazing isn't it." Misty said putting her hand on Shan's shoulder. Shan suddenly got the weird feeling again and realized what it was. Misty was just like the Lapars, she was going to have a baby.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked. Suddenly a large Pikachu ran over to Ash and jumped on to his back were it rested on his head.

"Uh, no." Shan said still looking at Misty.

"Come on now what's on your mind?" Misty asked. Shan sighed and looked up at Misty.

"I just think it's amazing that the Lapars had a baby and your going to have one to." Silence, all three of them were staring at her. Misty began to cry and ran over to Ash.

"I think you're mistaken." Ash said a little angry. "We can't have children." Misty shook her head causing Ash to look at her.

"No Ash she's right I am going to have a baby." Ash hugged her tight. Gary put his hand on Shan's shoulder.

"Come with me ok, I think they need to be left alone for a while." Shan nodded and followed Gary. Ash's Pikachu had jumped down and was hugging Misty's leg. Shan felt terrible, she didn't mean to upset Misty.

"So, Shan?" Gary said leading her to a break room. "Were are you from?" Shan sat down.

"I'm from Hidden town." 

"So what did you pick for your starter?" Gary poured some coffee in to a mug and sat down next to Shan. He could see that she was upset.

"Hey don't worry Mist will be ok and Wonder boy will take care of it." Shan sighed.

"It's just, I um. ." Gary leaned back. "I got a Charmander for my starter. She recently evolved into a Charmelon." Gary took a drink of the coffee and made a face.

"Yuck. Not enough sugar," Shan laughed. "Hey that's good, you're laughing. So you have a Charmelon. You know Ash had one, and it never listened to him. Does yours listen to you?" Shan smiled.

"Yes she always does, but she gets extremely jealous."

"You'll have to get her over that." Gary said.

"Tell me about it." Shan said and leaned back. 

"You know I have a nephew that's about your age." Gary said. He stood up and opened the door. "Hey wonder boy." Gary said as Ash came through the door.

"Later Gary," Ash said sternly. "Look I don't know who you think you are but I want to know why you felt the need to upset my wife."

"Come on Ash," Gary said. "She didn't mean it. Misty might just have that glow."

"I didn't mean to upset her." Shan said standing.

"I'm sorry you see Misty," Ash ran his hand threw his black hair and sighed. "Misty was pregnant before this and we lost the baby. Misty is terrified that it will happen again. She just told me about going to the doctor."

"Well the baby's healthy." Shan said and suddenly covered her mouth with her hands.

"How did you know anyway?" Ash said.

"Just a feeling I have." Shan said. Gary stepped forward.

"Shan hear is from a place called Hidden, and her first pokemon was a Charmander." Gary was trying to ease the tension.

"Oh, well tell me how was the test? The one we gave wasn't to hard." Shan looked at Ash and Gary.

"Well the first test was kind of tuff but I got a top score." Ash looked at Gary.

"What do you mean the first one? Did you get two tests?" Gary asked.

"Yes," Shan said. "I mean isn't everyone suppose to take the seconded test?"

"Well this is the first I've heard of it." Gary said looking back at Ash. Ash was clenching his fists at his sides.

"What was the test?" Ash asked. Shan took a step back.

"It was a Psy test to measure how much. . " Shan didn't get to finish her sentence. Ash turned around and punched the wall.

"I can't believe it." He turned back to Shan and Gary. "The league has finally done it. They found a way to find psychics."

"Hold on," Shan said stepping forward. "Do you mean that the psy test wasn't a real test." Gary sat down.

"Oh no it was a real test." Ash said setting down. Shan sat down. "The league wanted us to administer that test but I refused. I mean they have no right to do it. You see what they want to do is find people with psychic powers and encourage them to use only psychic pokemon. They also encourage them to work for them." Shan leaned back.

"But, I don't understand." She said.

"You see psychic pokemon are a real strain on a trainers mind. Usually only psychics can train psychic pokemon. The problem is that even though the psychic can control the pokemon the pokemon becomes linked to the trainer. This means that the trainer feels what happens to the pokemon and vice versa. The league thinks that they should be the ones to control psychic trainers."

"So were did you get your Charmander from?" Gary asked.

"Geovon Labs." Shan said. Ash widened his eyes. 

"Are you psychic Shan?" Shan looked down at her feet and nodded. 

"Yes," she said sadly. 

"Ok," Ash said. "That explains how you knew about Misty. Ok this is important. Do you have any psychic pokemon?"

"No, well, Rattata sometimes picks up on my power and reacts to it."

"This is nuts Ash," Gary said standing up. "What is the league trying to do any way. They already screwed up the Badge system. It is a joke." Ash stood up.

"I have to check on Misty." He said and left. Gary turned back to Shan.

"Come on kid. I think Ash and Misty are going to stay hear to look after Lapras and her baby. I'll show you to a guest room."

"A guest room? In a lab?" Shan said. Gary laughed.

"Well sometimes we scientists work late, so we built some bedrooms on the third floor. You hungry?"

"No, I'm not very hungry." Gary smiled.

"Suit yourself. Well come on then." Shan followed Gary up a filet of stairs to the third floor. She stayed closes to the wall and held tightly to the rail. 

"Hear you go." Gary said pointing to a room. "You can stay hear. Well I'll see you in the morning I have to go and check up on Mama." Shan smiled.

"I still can't believe I saw a Lapras. In school I read a book about how the Lapras were hunted. I never in my life, dreamed that I would actually see one." Shan said. Gary laughed.

"You know I wish my nephew was more like you. Every time I ask him to come down for a visit he's always telling me that he has better things to do." 

"Your nephew is nuts. Who in there right mind would pass up a chance to Meet Ash Ketchum. He's pretty lucky to have the great Prf. Oak as a uncle." Shan said still leaning against the wall. 

"No. I'm not that great. Let me tell you who the greatest professor was." Gary said leaning against the banister. Shan pushed up against the wall some more.

"Your afraid of hights aren't you?" Gary asked. Shan blushed and nodded.

"Yes, I am. I just can't stand being up so high." Gary put his hand on his head.

"You know for a professor I'm good but my grandfather was the greatest. He was the very person to invented the pokedex."

"Wow really?" Shan said. "I never heard of him before, I wonder why." Gary stood up.

"Because, the league took credit for his work. They stole the pokedex technology and more than half my grandfathers work." 

"Why did they do that?" Shan asked.

"Well, who knows? The league started getting bad shortly after Ash and I made it to the championships. I was the first one to get through, this was back then Wonder boy and I we were real rivals." 

"You don't seem that way now." Shan said crossing her arms.

"No, well, after Ash beat me I learned some humility. Anyway, Ash beat me and went on to become the Master. Since he was so good the league offered him a full scholarship and a permit position. After two years Ash left the league. He didn't want any part of their corruption." Gary said sadly.

"My grand father took Ash and I on as interns. When he died he left his information and lab equipment to us. Ash married Misty and we set up this lab."

"Wow this has been such a bummer day. I mean except for seeing the Lapars." Shan said looking down at her feet.

"What do you mean Shan? Did you have a bad day or something?" Shan shook her head.

"No," she ran her hand threw her hair. "Mark and Quin told me about Mark's girlfriend, Rose, when I got hear I upset Misty and learned that her first baby died. Now you tell me if that isn't the saddest day you have ever heard about." Gary's face took on a sad expression.

"Yea I knew Rose. Mark really liked her. I have to go, feel free to look around the lab some if you're not tired." He said and walked down the stairs. Shan entered the room. It was small but comfortable. She set her backpack on the bed and released her pokemon. Rattata jumped onto the bed as did Eevee. Charmelon hoisted herself up and Buterfree landed on her head. Charmelon swiped at Buterfree causing him to fly into Eevee knocking her onto the floor.

"Free," He said. Shan sighed.

"Ok guys calm down and get some rest tomorrow were going to have a busy day." Shan said and yawned. 

Shan laid in bed that night thinking about everything that had happened. Out of the whole day the only positive thing was the birth of the baby Lapars, and no one was sure if it would make it threw the night. Shan hugged Charmelon close as she drifted off to sleep thinking about everything that had happened and that she had been told. 

The next morning Shan woke up from yet another strange dream. She had been walking with the old Monk again. Shan got out of bed and quickly got dressed. Recalling her pokemon she headed out the door. Downstairs scientists were running from one place to the other, there arms piled down with printouts and pokeballs. 

"Good morning." Gary said.

"Good morning," Shan said and smiled. "How are the Lapras." 

"They're doing great. The baby is already swimming by itself but still seems to prefer resting on its mothers back." Gary said as they began to walk to the blue room.

"I still can't believe that we actually saw a birth of a Lapras. When we release them it's going to be a sad day." He said as they walked into the room. Shan looked at him.

"You're not going to keep them?" She asked looking over at the huge tank.

"No," He said writing down something on a piece of paper. "Wonder boy and I, we think that she and her cub would be better off If we release them. Maybe they have a pod somewhere. Anyway, by doing that we insure that there are at least a few Lapras in the wild." Shan smiled and walked over to the tank. Inside the mother Lapras was gently helping her baby up to the surface for some air. Behind her Gary was talking to some scientists. Shan climbed the ramp up to the top of the tank and knelt down. The mother Lapras, with her baby now on her back swam over to her. At first, she just looked at the Lapras. Then she extended her hand and pet her on the head.

"I like you," a voice said. Shan jumped up and looked around. The only people she could see that were talking were Gary and the other scientists. She shook it off, thinking it was her imagination. She knelt back down and petted the Lapras again.

"I must be going crazy." She said siting back. The Laparas was staring at her with her deep soulful eyes. 

"What is crazy?" the voice asked. Shan jumped up and ran down the ramp. Gary turned and looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. The other scientists seemed annoyed to be interrupted.

"Um, no it's just that." Shan looked over her shoulder. "Could you just come up to see the Lapras with me." Gary laughed.

"Your not afraid of her are you? She's extremely gentle." Shan smiled nervously.

"No I'm not scared of her it's just that. ." Gary laughed.

"Well then you go on up and I'll be there after I take care of theses papers." He turned back to the scientists. Shan looked at the tank nervously. There was no way that the Lapras talked to her. She ran her hand threw her hair and walked back up the ramp and sat down.

"Ok," she said looking at the Lapras. "Hi, did you just talk to me?" Shan laughed at her question. "No, of course you didn't. I guess I'm just nervous about going to the water gym."

The Lapras cocked her head to the sided. Her baby slipped down from her back and began to swim around. "Yes I talk to you." Shan's eyes widened as she stared at the large pokemon.

"Am I crazy?" Shan asked. 

"I no not what that is. What is Crazy?" Shan sat down and edged closer to the Lapras.

"How come you know how to talk?" Shan asked.

"I just about to ask you that." She said. Shan took a deep breath. "You have nice light."

"What?"

"You have nice light." The Lapras said slowly. 

"I heard you but I'm not sure what you mean?" Shan said taking off her shoes and soxs. She put her feet in the water. 

"The life glow," Lapras said. "It bright all around you. Like one with yellow thing and one with cub inside." Shan thought for a moment.

"Oh, do you mean Ash and Misty?" Lapras nodded her large head. The baby began to squeak. She swam over to it and helped it onto her back.

"My cub is pretty," she said nuzzling it with her head. Shan was busy thinking when someone came up from behind her.

"Hey kido," She looked up. 

"Hi Gary." Shan returned her attention to the Lapras.

"I like that one to. He feed me well." 

"Did you just hear that?" Shan asked. Gary smiled.

"Sure did," he said setting down. "She likes to sing like that sometimes." Shan sighed. He didn't hear her speak.

"No not that I mean did you hear her talk?" Gary laughed.

"No of course not. I've only know one pokemon that ever talked and it was a Meowth." Gary stopped laughing when he saw that she was serious. "Shan did you hear her speak?"

"I know it sounds crazy but," she paused. "She did speak. I mean it wasn't out loud like I'm talking to you now. It's hard to explain." Gary stood up and walked away. Shan just sat there.

"Were he going?" The Lapras said. "I want food." Shan smiled. 

"He'll be back." She reached over to a near by bucket and pulled it closer to her. Inside there were some fish, she took one out. "Is this what you want." The Lapras slapped her front fins hard on the water. Her baby mimicked her actions.

"Give fish." She said. Shan tossed her the fish and she caught it in mid air. Before she knew it Lapras was asking for another.

"Fish," she said. "Give fish," she said. Shan gave her another one. 

"Sorry but that was the last one." She said turning over the bucket to show that there were no more fish.

"Me like you more now. Want ride?" The Lapras asked.

"No that's ok," Shan said looking down at Gary. He was talking on the phone and looking over his shoulder at Shan.

Shan smiled at the Lapras's cub. He was playfully nipping at his mother's shell. She lowered her self in the water and the cub slid off her back. It swam away from her and she swam after him. Shan laughed, they were playing tag. Shan was so engrossed in watching the two play, she didn't hear someone coming up from behind her. Shan felt a hard push and went head forward into the tank. She quickly swam up and turned around. 

"DRAKE YOU JERK!" Shan shouted. Drake laughed loudly. Shan felt herself raise up from the water. Looking down she saw that she was on the Lapras's back.

"He bad light. No like that one." The Lapras said. Shan moved her wet bangs away from her eyes.

"Drake!" Shouted Gary. "What in the world is wrong with you don't you relies that that pokemon could be potentially dangerous. ESPESHILY SINCE IT HAS A CUB!" Drake looked at Gary. Lapras swam over to the edge of the tank and Shan climbed off of her back.

"She's ok Unk." Drake said smiling. Shan frowned and took of her vest and ringed it out. Then she looked at Gary.

"Please tell me he's not your. ."

"Nephew." He said finishing her sentence. "Yes he is."

"Just one more edge I have over you Shan. Man it must suck being you." Shan narrowed her eyes.

"I mean you don't have any family connection to help you with your pokemon journey. You really are pathetic." Gary took a step forward.

"Drake," he said sternly. "I want you to apologize. NOW!" Drake dropped his arms and looked at his uncle.

"You're kidding," he laughed. He looked at Shan. She was still staring at him. "I'm sorry," he said. "Sorry that you're such a loser." That did it. Shan walked forward and pushed Drake hard. He fell back into the Tank. The Lapras laughed.

Drake quickly swam to the edge of the tank and climbed out. "You needed to cool off Drake." Shan said laughing. Gary began to laugh to.

"What in the world is going on?" Misty said running up the ramp. She looked at the two soaked trainers.

"What happened to you two?" She laughed. "Gary?" 

"My nephew started it. Sorry about this Mist." Gary said glaring at Drake. Drake walked over to his backpack and took out a towel, as he took it out a small model of a boat fell out and landed near the tank. The Lapras looked at it and began to shout.

"BAD THING, BAD THING!" Misty and Gary yelled for the other scientists. The Lapras thrashed about. Her cub fell off of her back and laded in the water. Shan ran over to the Tank.

"Calm down Lapras."

"BAD THING. BAD THING. BAD THING," she yelled. Shan looked around and picked up the model of the boat.

"Is this what is scaring you?"

"BAD THING. TAKE AWAY BAD THING." Shan tossed the boat to Drake.

"Put it away quick." Drake looked at Shan.

"Why? There's no way this little thing made it go crazy."

"Just do it Drake or I'll break it." Drake put the boat away and the Lapras stooped trashing around. 

"Bad thing hurt me in water." She said and swam over to her cub and tried to comfort her. Misty and Gary were standing behind Shan just staring at what they had just witnessed.

"Shan?" Gary asked. "What did she say?" He asked. Misty's eyes widened.

"Gary don't be ridiculous she can't talk to Lapras. Can you?"

"I um." Shan said looking at her feet. Gary looked at Drake who was staring at Shan with a puzzled look.

"Drake why don't you go get cleaned up." Drake looked at Gary and then stormed off.

"Shan it's ok. You can tell us what she said." Gary said. He turned to Misty. "Mist Shan is a psychic, I think that maybe Lapras is using telepathy to talk to her." Misty looked at Lapras and then at Shan.

"That explains how you knew I was Pregnant. So what did she say?" Shan sighed.

"She just kept saying bad thing, bad thing hurt me. I think she was talking about Drakes boat. 

"Well, when Ash found her she had large gashes on her side. We weren't sure what had caused them but we assumed it was a boat. I guess we were right."

Lapras began to rock back and forth in the water trying to put her cub to sleep. "Shan?" Gary asked. "Would you mind if I tested your powers?" Misty gasped.

"Ok I don't mind." Shan said.

"Ok follow me." Misty and Shan followed Gary down the ramp.

"I'm going to go and dry off first." Shan said running up the stairs to her room. Getting dressed quickly in a pair of blue shorts and a black T-shirt she ran back down stairs. 

"Excuse me Gary." She said. "I'm not sure if I want to test my power."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He said. Shan smiled. They walked back to the blue room.

"You back. Tell that brown sticky hair to go away." Lapras said looking at Shan. Drake was trying to pet the Lapras but she kept swimming out of his reach.

"Drake you're upsetting her." Shan said walking up the ramp.

"What do you know?" He said standing up. "You know your hair looks good wet."

"Shut up jerk." Shan said. She walked over to the tank and sat down, dipping her feet into the water. Lapras swam over to her and seemed to smile.

"You nice. Pointy hair boy not good. He have bad light." Her cub began to cry for her. She swam over to it and hoisted it onto her back.

"Drake what are you doing to the Lapras anyway." Drake smiled.

"Nothing, just checking to see how my new pokemon likes me." Shan jumped to her feet.

"You are not getting this pokemon Drake. Her and her cub are going to be released." Drake smiled.

"Oh poor simple minded Shan. You still don't get it. Money makes the world go round dear, and it buys pokemon." Shan frowned. 

"Not this time Drake. You won't get her or her cub." Drake's smiled widened.

"How do you think I got my Scyther." Shan's eyes widened as Gary, Ash, and Misty walked up behind Drake. "I'm sure I can buy Lapras and that cub to. Anything to beat you."

"Sorry she's not for sale." Ash said, Gary frowned. Drake turned around.

"I'll give you five hundred for her and the cub." Drake said. Ash shook his head. "A thousand. Come on," he said looking at Ash. "If you let them go they'll only get caught by someone else, or they might even get killed." Ash was about to say something when Gary stepped forward.

"No Drake. You need to realize that this is not a toy that you can buy. This Lapras is a part of a dying breed. She needs to go back to the ocean." Drake glared at his uncle.

"Come on Unk. I would be a good trainer for it." Shan stepped forward.

"No he wouldn't." Drake glared at Shan. "He thinks he can buy anything. He doesn't even care about the Lapras he just wants her because she's rare. He'll just show her off."

"What does it mater? She's just a stupid pokemon. Now will you sell her to me or what."

"NO!" Ash said loudly. "You aren't worthy to even stand next to that pokemon. Now get out of my lab." Drake looked at Gary. Gary turned and walked away. Drake stormed out of the lab after him.

"Good he gone. Not like him." Lapras said. Shan smiled and sat back down on the edge of the tank. Ash and Misty sat down next to her, Misty on her right and Ash on her left.

"So you can talk to Lapras." Ash said. "Can you tell us what she wants us to do?"

"What do you mean?" Shan asked.

"He means does she want to leave us now or stay for a while?" Misty said. Shan looked at Lapras.

"What they say?" She asked. Shan told her what Misty and Ash had said. "Want go back home. Pod be sad me gone. Mate be sad me gone." 

"She say's she wants to go back, and that her pod and mate are probably missing her." Ash smiled. 

"Well If it's what she wants then we'll let her go in a few days. Tell her that we want to make sure she and her cub are healthy first." Shan told the Lapras what Ash had said.

"I stay," she said. "Not long though. Must go back soon." Ash and Misty smiled at one another and stood up. Shan stayed seated and looked at the water sadly.

"Hey what's wrong?" Misty asked. "You look troubled by something."

"I keep having bad dreams. It's nothing really." Ash looked down at her.

"Brock told me that you're an orphan and that you don't remember very much about your family. Maybe your powers are trying to remind you were you came from in your dreams."

"Maybe." She said standing. "Lapras keeps saying that my light is good. Do you know what she means by that?" 

"She could mean your aura." He said leaning against a table. Misty sat down on a chair that was near by. "Some scientists think that pokemon can pick up on their trainers auras."

"Maybe that's why Rattata is the way he is." Shan said. 

"What do you mean?" Misty asked. 

"When I was attacked by some Rattakate I sort of used my power," Shan said. "I'm not sure what I did but right after I used it Rattata came to my rescue and hasn't left my side since. He seems to react to my power."

Shan stood up. The Lapras was feeding her young cub. "I hope that Lapras will be ok."

Misty stood up and walked over to Shan. "I'm sure she will be. How about you and I go get some breakfast." Shan nodded. 

"You two go on. I have to do some work," Ash said. Misty hugged him and kissed his cheek. 

"You work to much." She said laughing. Shan walked down the ramp and out the door. She left Misty and Ash to talk about something. She was waiting outside for Misty when Drake came up to her.

"You think you can fool everyone don't you?" He said. Shan turned her head away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Drake." 

"You act all noble, but I know that if you had the chance you'd catch that pokemon." Drake said pointing at her. Shan looked at him.

"You don't know one thing about me Drake. Sure who wouldn't want to have a Laparas?" A few scientists walked past them. "But I wouldn't catch one. I was lucky just to be able to see one. I mean that's enough for me." She said folding her arms in front of her.

"Well it's not enough for me. I want that pokemon." He said loudly. "By the way how many badges do you have Shan? I already have three." He took them out for her to see. Shan began to laugh.

"You relay are something else Drake. You keep saying how much you want to be a real master and then you go off and buy your badges." Drake put his badges away. Shan saw Gary coming up behind him with a smile on his face.

"So I bought them. Only because I don't want to waste time. You probably don't even have one." Shan showed him her Bolder badge.

"You see this mark Drake." She said pointing at the badge. "That means that this is a real badge. I did both challenges and won." 

"Hey you two what are you arguing about." Drake laughed.

"This wimp has one badge, go ahead and show him Shan." Shan held out the badge for Gary to see. 

"Wow," he said. "You actually fought Steel and won. No offence but you don't seem like the fighting type."

"None taken Gary," Shan said. "Oh Drake show him yours. You know the ones that you are so proud of." Drake took out his badges. "Cheek it out Unk. Three badges." He held them out for Gary to see. Gary's smile faded into a frown. Drake looked at Gary puzzled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"There very nice Drake." Gary looked at his watch.

"Nice? Nice? Hey I worked hard for theses." Gary looked at his nephew and shook his head.

"Don't try to lie to me Drake. I know for a fact that those are bought badges. You see how Shan's bolder badge has more dimension to it. Well yours is flat. I can tell the difference between an earned badge and a bought one." Drake put his badges away.

"I earned them. I battled with my pokemon and won."

"Yes but you didn't even try the second challenge did you?" Gary asked angrily. Drake looked at the floor. Misty and Ash walked out of the blue room and stood behind Shan.

"No I. ." Drake didn't really know what to say in his defense. Gary sighed.

"You relay let me down Drake." Gary said. Shan was beginning to feel sorry for Drake. Sure he was a jerk, but still, Gary was being extremely harsh on him. 

"Well so what." Drake spun around and glared at Shan. "Your nothing," he said taking a step forward. "You'll never beat me. I challenge you to a battle." Ash stepped forward.

"Not in hear, you can go outside and do that." Drake laughed. 

"Fine by me. Oh by the way I have six pokemon Shan. And that's how many I plan on using." Drake stormed off. Shan frowned.

"Great," she said. 

"That boy's mother spoils him." Gary said sighing. "Beat him ok." Shan looked surprised. "Maybe it will teach him some humility." Misty laughed.

"You know he's just like you were Gary. And now I know why Shan reminds Brock of Ash. She has the same passion for pokemon." Ash laughed and took a step forward.

"Hey Shan, hear." He tossed her a pokeball. "I want you to use this pokemon but only for this one battle and then I need it back." Shan smiled.

"Thanks what is it?" 

"Lapras." Shan gasped.

"No I can't I mean." Ash raised his hand. 

"It's ok. You see I think that you should have the honors of releasing her and her cub. When you get done with the battle come back hear and you and we'll all go take them back to the Bay." Shan looked down at the blue and gold pokeball in her hand. Lapras was on her team. It was a dream come true, even if it was only for a little while.

"Thanks Ash," Shan said and went outside. Ash, Misty, Gary and a whole slew of scientists followed her outside. They were all curious to see who would win.

"Lets get started." Drake said. "Scyther I choose you." He said and Scyther appeared.

"Rattata I choose you." Shan shouted Rattata jumped out from the beam of light and landed infant of Shan. Behind her she could hear whispers of disbelieves coming form the scientists.

"Scyther use your slash." Drake shouted. Scyther ran forward and took a swipe at Rattata. Rattata jumped out of the way.

"Rattata use your hyper fang." Rattata jumped forward at Scyther and bit down hard on its arm. The Scyther began to run around, waving its arms frantically. Rattata let go and ran forward again this time biting Scyther hard on its neck. The Scyther fell to the ground and fainted. 

"Scyther return. Go Parasect." Parasect jumped out of its ball and scurried to hid behind Drake.

"What? Hey get out there and fight Ralf." Shan laughed.

"Rattata tackle it now." Rattata ran forward and hit Parasect hard. It let out a cry and recalled it's self.

"Ok fine then you want to play ruff." Drake said taking out a pokeball. "Go Beedrill." 

"Rattata hyper fang." Rattata ran forward.

"Beedrill use your furry strike." The Beedrill flew forward and began to stab at Rattata who dodged quickly. Rattata no sooner got out of the way of one of Beedrills stingers when he was attacked by yet another. Rattata let out a cry as Beedrill hit him hard. Rattata slowly stood up.

"Quick attack." Shan said. Rattata ran forward at Beedrill.

"Poison sting," Drake said. The Beedrill flew at Rattata and just as Rattata was about to attack hit him with the attack. Rattata fell to the ground and began to cry out. Shan recalled him and tossed the ball to Misty.

"Heal him for me please." Misty nodded. "Ok Go Charmelon." Charmelon jumped out and growled at Beedrill.

"Beedrill poison sting." The Beedrill flew at Charmeleon who dodged. 

"Ember," Shan shouted. Charmelon began to spin in a circle and a massive ring of fire hit Beedrill hard. Drake recalled it and sent out a Pikachu.

"Thunder," he said. The Pikachu looked at Drake. "I said thunder," Drake said. Ash laughed.

"It won't know that until it is at a higher level." Ash said. Drake frowned.

"Well do something Lonny." Drake said. The Pikachu ran at Charmelon who swung around and hit it with her tale hard. The Pikachu fainted.

"Go Spearow," Drake shouted. The Spearow flew up into the sky and began to dive at Charmelon. 

"Charmelon scratch it as it comes near you." Shan said. Charmelon waited as the Spearow dove at her. Just as Spearow was about to hit Charmelon she jumped up and scratched the Spearow across the face. Spearow flew back.

"Use Peck," Drake shouted. The Spearow flew at Charmelon headfirst. Charmeleon jumped aside.

"EMBER IT." Shan yelled, getting excited. Charmeon began to spin around and sent three rings of flame at the Spearow. The Spearow dodge the first two but was hit hard by the third.

"Good job girl," Shan said hugging Charmelon. Drake recalled his Spearow.

"Your forgetting I have one more pokemon to use." Drake took out a pokeball. "GO VAPOREON." He shouted. Shan took a step back as the blue pokemon jumped from its ball. Shan took out her pokedex.

"VAPOREON: IT HAS A GENTICK STRUTURE SIMULAR TO WATER MOLECULES. IT WILL MELT AWAY AND BECME INVISIBLE IN WATER." Shan closed her dex.

"I knew you would evolve him into a water type." Drake smiled.

"Vaporeon," he took a step forward and pointed at Charmelon. "Water gun." The Vaporeon opened its mouth and a massive spray of water hit Charmelon. Charmelon howled in pain. Shan tried to recall her but she jumped out of the beam reach.

"No come back." Shan said. Charmelon ran at Vaporeon and began to angrily swipe at him. The Vaporeon jumped out of reach of her swings and hit her with his massive tale. Charmelon flew back and landed near Shan. Shan recalled her and took out Buterfrees pokeball. Suddenly she heard Lapras speak to her.

"I want out now," she said. Shan took Lapras's ball out and released her. Drakes eyes widened.

"Oh I get it you give it to her but not to me." Drake said staring at Gary. "It doesn't matter." He said. "Vaporeon quick attack." Shan quickly took out her pokedex. Lapras dodged surprisingly quickly.

"LAPRAS'S ATACKS ARE: MIST, WATER GUN, BODY SLAM, AND BLIZARD."

"Lapras use your Mist attack." Lapras looked at Shan and then at Vaporeon. Lapras's shell rose up slightly and a fine mist of fog came from beneath it. The Vaporeon was lost, as it tried to find were Lapras was.

"Vaporeon do something," Drake said. Vaporeon looked around frantically trying to find the Lapras. Shan smiled.

"Lapras use your body slam." The Lapras seemed to levitate in the air slightly. Suddenly she took off strait at Vaporeon hitting him extremely hard. Vaporeon fainted as she hit him and landed infant of Drake.

"No, Vaporeon." Drake said picking up his large friend. 

"That's three for three Drake," Shan said smiling. "I win again," she took out a potion and tossed it to Drake who caught it while balancing Vaporeon. 

"I don't need your help," he said and threw the potion down causing it to smash. He turned and ran away towards the poke center.

"Great Job," Misty said, and handed Shan Rattata's pokeball. Ash and Gary nodded in agreement. 

"Thanks Lapras," Shan said. The Lapras lowered its massive head and hoisted Shan onto her back. Shan, surprised, began to laugh.

"I happy to help friend." She said. Shan laughed.

"I'm happy you did." Misty walked forward and reached up. She pet the large pokemon on the head and smiled. Lapras nuzzled Misty's hand.

"I like her," Laparas said cooing. "She have healthy cub." Shan smiled. Misty looked at Shan.

"She just cooed a bit did she say something?" Shan smiled and nodded. She hugged the Lapras around the Neck and slid down from her back.

"She said that you're going to have a healthy baby." Misty looked at Ash and then at the Lapras. Suddenly she threw her arms around the Lapras and hugged her tight. "Thank you," she said stepping back. "Oh Ash I'm so happy." She ran to Ash and buried her face in his shoulder.

"If you're so happy, then why are you crying." Misty laughed.

"Same old Ash," she sighed. They all laughed. 

That night it was time to say good bye to Lapras. Shan, Ash, Misty, and Gary all walked to the shoreline and released the Mother and baby from their pokeballs. "I go home now. You be good." Lapras said looking at Shan.

"I will be." She hugged the Lapras and all of them watched as they swam off into the distance.

"I wish Mark and Quin could have seen this. Why didn't they come?" Misty looked sad.

"Their mothers don't want them coming near me or the lab. Quin, she always finds a way to visit but Mark he never does." Ash and Gary exchanged glances.

"Hey Shan how would you like to go threw the computer files that we have at the lab. You can get some info on pokemon and maybe some info on your powers." Shan smiled.

"I'd love to." She said. That night after looking through some of the computer files Shan went to bed. She fell asleep and dreamed of Lapras swimming off into the distance, with the sun setting in the background.


	12. Default Chapter Title

Pokemon Fanfic10

Cerulean City Part 2: Nugget Bridge Battle

Shan rubbed her eyes and looked away from the computer screen. She had been reading as much as she could. Ash had told her that she could look through the pokemon data files and she had been looking through them for two hours. Charmeleon was asleep on the floor.

Shan stood up and, picking up Charmeleon, left the small computer room. Outside of the room Ash and Gary were talking about something.

"Hey look who it is." Gary said. Shan smiled and walked up to them. Charmeleon opened her eyes and hugged Shan around the neck.

"Charmeleon," Shan coughed. "You're choking mee." Charmelon let Go. Ash and Gary laughed.

"So that's your Charmeleon?" Gary said. Ash reached out and tried to pet Charmeleon. She allowed his hand to get closes to her head before she lunged forward and snapped at it. Ash jerked his hand back.

"Woe," Ash said stepping back. 

"Meleon," Charmeleon growled. Shan set Charmeleon down.

"Bad girl," Shan said sternly. "You know better than to do things like that now you apologize." 

"Char," Charmeleon said and turned her head. Shan took out Charmeleon 's pokeball.

"Ok then if you won't behave you have to go back into the pokeball." Charmeleon walked up to Ash and rubbed up against his leg. 

"Now I know what you meant when you told me she got Jealous." Shan picked up Charmeleon. 

"Yes but she is sweet, really." 

"Yea sweet like a Gengar," Ash said. Gary laughed and turned and walked away.

"I have some work to do, see you later Shan. Hey wonder boy, don't be to long we have to check up on the Slowbro." Ash made a face.

"Why does he call you wonder boy?" Shan asked. Ash ran his hand through his hair.

"Because I beat him, and he always said it was a wonder that I did." Shan laughed. Ash sat down at a desk and looked up at Shan. "So did you find any information that could help you?" Shan smiled and nodded.

"Yes I read about Eevee's, Rattata's, Charmeleon's, and Butterfree 's. It was kind of sad to read the Butterfree file though." 

"Why?" He asked.

"Well according to that file Buterfree leave to find mates when they reach the right level." Shan said. 

"You don't have to let your Butterfree go." Ash said, signing a paper.

"I can't do that to him. I mean," she looked at Charmeleon. "I don't want to stand in the way of my pokemon's happiness. You see Butterfree might want to find a mate." Just then Misty walked up to them flowed by Quin.

"Hey, look who I found." Misty said happily. Shan smiled at Quin.

"Hey Quin," Quin smiled.

"Hey Shan. Are you ready to go to the Gym." Quin said tossing a pokeball up into the air.

"No," Shan said. Quin looked surprised, as did Ash and Misty. "I read about this pokemon, Nidoran, and I want to try to catch one." 

"Why?" Quin said. "They're not that strong." Ash stood up.

"If you want to catch a Nidoran you might find some in the woods just outside of town. Come to mention it there are quiet a few pokemon out there that you might want to try and catch."

"Like what?" Quin asked.

"Like Meowth's, Spearow 's, and maybe Paras." Shan smiled. Ash had just made her day. Maybe finally she would catch some pokemon. Shan looked down at Charmeleon.

"You ready to go." Charmeleon nodded and Shan recalled her. 

"Oh before you go," Misty said stepping forward. "Quin told me that you guys found a Skeleton on Mount Moon and that you found an old note book. Can I see it." Shan took out the notebook from her backpack.

"Hear you go." Shan walked over and stood next to Quin. 

"Thanks Shan we'll get to work on trying to find that persons family. Now you two go on and find some pokemon." Misty said and her and Ash walked off. Quin turned to Shan.

"Hey, lest go to the store first and do some shopping. I need to get some pokeballs."

"So do I. Hey where's Mark?" Shan asked. Quin and Shan began to walk towards the exit. 

"He's waiting outside. He won't come in because aunt Daisy won't let him." She said as they walked past a few scientists.

"Why?" Shan asked. 

"Well our mom's just don't like us hanging around aunt Misty because they think it's her fault they lost the gym. My mom has told me countless times to stay away from hear but I always come and visit." They went outside. Mark was leaning against a tree.

"About time Quin." He said. "Hey Shan," He stood up. "So are we going to go now or what?" 

"Yes we're going Mark." Quin said walking past her cousin. Shan recalled Charmelon. 

When they got to the woods they were all surprised, trainers of all ages were lounging around talking and battling. Shan looked at Mark and Quin.

"Is this the place?" She asked. Quin nodded.

"Yes it is." She said. They walked over to where a group of trainers were watching a battle. Shan frowned when she saw who was battling.

"Hey isn't that Drake." Mark said. Shan nodded. Drake was using his Vaporeon against a Geodude.

"Vaporeon, water gun." He shouted. The Geodude fell to the ground and fainted. 

"I give up," the trainer said. Drake laughed.

"Vaporeon keep at it." 

"Hey stop," the trainer shouted and recalled his Geodude. "What's your problem? My Geodude couldn't fight back."

"Shut up," Drake said. Shan was clenching her fists at her side. "Your lucky I didn't kill the ugly thing. Now get lost," he laughed. "I only like fighting people with at least some skill." The trainer turned and walked off.

"Any one else want to battle?" Drake said. Shan was about to step forward when Mark stepped forward.

"I'll challenge you." Mark said. Shan looked at him.

"Denied." Drake said laughing. Mark glared at Drake.

"What?" Drake stopped laughing and petted his Vaporeon.

"Do you really think I would waste my time with you. I mean come on." Mark's face turned red. Shan heard familiar laughter come from behind them. Shan turned and looked. Drake's fan club was standing right behind them, laughing hard.

"I guess you're scared," Mark said. Drake smiled.

"Ok then," he said. "Let's rumble bud." 

"Fine then. I choose my Magikarp." Mark said and tossed down the pokeball. Drake burst out laughing. "Hey come on two on two." Mark said. Drake, still laughing sent out Scyther.

"Scyther, just go and do what you want." The Scyther flew at the Magikarp. Mark recalled it and sent out Kuririn. Kuririn looked at the Scyther and then at Mark.

"Squirtle," Kuririn said. 

"Pleas Kuririn," Mark said. "Just this once pleas listen to me." Kuririn gave Mark a nod and then turned to look at Scyther.

"Scyther," Scyther said. Drake looked angry.

"Well," Drake said. "You only can use that one now. You wasted your time with that Magikarp."

"Kuririn, tale whip." Mark said. Kuririn began to wave his tale back and forth. Scyther seemed to be dazed.

"Scyther slash attack," Scyther snapped out of its trance and flew at Kuririn. Kuririn jumped out of the way.

"Pretty agile for a turtle," Shan said. Quin nodded.

"Kuririn, water gun." Kuririn opened his mouth and sprayed out a blast of water at Scyther. The Scyther was hit hard and yelled in pain.

"Scyyyyyy," it shouted and fell to the ground. Drake looked down and recalled it.

"Well, round one to you." He said. "You were lucky, now you have to go up against my best." Drake took out Vaporeon's ball. "Go Vaporeon," he shouted and threw down the ball.

Vaporeon jumped out. Shan looked at Quin. "I think Mark's in over his head hear." Quin frowned.

"Yea I think your right." Quin said. Mark stood staring at the Vaporeon.

"Vaproeon, use your water gun." Vaporeon shot out a stream of water that hit Kuririn. Kuririn held his ground. 

"Kuririn use your water gun." Kuririn began to shoot water at Vaporeon. He pushed Vaporeon's blast back at him. For a while it looked like Kuririn was going to get the best of Vaporeon. 

"Keep it up Kuririn, you're doing it great." Mark shouted. Shan and Quin cheered loudly.

"Yes way to go Kuririn," Shan yelled. Drake looked at Shan and smiled. Shan stopped cheering. 

"Mark watch out," she yelled. It was too late. Drake pointed at Kuririn and smiled.

"Vaporeon use you ice beam." Vaporeon hunkered low to the ground and glared at Kuririn who was panting. Vaporeon's eyes began to glow and a fine mist began to form around him. Suddenly, Vaporeon opened his mouth and a stream of water hit Kuririn. For a moment nothing happened. Then Ice began to form on Kuririn freezing him solid. 

"Kuririn," Mark said running to him. Drake laughed. Shan released Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon thaw out Kuririn with your Ember." Charmeleon spun around and a small flame landed near Kuririn. Slowly the Ice melted.

"I have to say you weren't to pathetic." Drake said walking up to them. Mark picked up Kuririn and used a potion on him. Kuririn looked up at Mark and smiled.

"Kuririn you did great." Mark said. Shan recalled Charmeleon.

"Well Shan," Drake said, "at least you saw me in action." Shan laughed.

"Yea you were really something else. I mean you almost killed a pokemon." Drake tossed his hands up. 

"Hey It's not my fault he sucks." Mark glared at Drake. Shan stood up and looked at Quin and Mark.

"Let's go," she said. "I still want to find some pokemon." Mark recalled Kuririn and stood up. Drake watched as Shan walked past him with Quin and Mark.

"Come on ladies," Drake said. "Let's head for the next gym." 

Other trainers were beginning to go into the forest. Shan, Quin and Mark were walking down the trail when Shan saw a pokemon.

"All right," she said taking out her pokedex. 

"NIDORAN-M: ITS LARGE EARS ARE ALWAYS KEPT UPRIGHT. IF IT SENSES DANGER, IT WILL ATTACK WITH A POISONOUS STING."

Shan shut her dex. "Go Eevee," she said and tossed down Eevees pokeball.

"Eevee," she said and jumped out of the pokeball.

"Eevee tackle that Nidoran." Eevee ran forward and hit the Nidoran. The Nidoran fell back and jumped to its feet. Shan took out a pokeball.

"Quick attack," Shan shouted. Eevee ran at the Nidoran and hit him again. He fell to the ground. Shan tossed her poekball.

"Yes," she said. The ball wiggled once and then burst open. The Nidoran jumped out of the pokeball and ran away.

"Darn it," Shan said.

"Don't worry Shan," Quin said. 

"I relay wanted that pokemon," she said and ran after it. Eevee ran behind her.

"Wait Shan," Mark shouted out. Shan wasn't listening. Shan stooped at a small clearing in the woods. Eevee sat down next to her fee.

"Eevee sniff out that pokemon." Shan said. Eevee jumped to her feet and began to sniff the ground.

"Eevee," Eevee said. Shan smiled and looked down at her.

"Go get him girl." Shan said. Eevee jumped into a bush. For a moment the bush shook violently then the male Nidoran jumped out fowled by Eevee. 

"Nid," the Nidoran said and leapt at Eevee in an attempt to stab her with his small horn. 

"Eevee," Shan shouted. "Use your sand-attack." Eevee jumped over the Nidoran and began to dig frantically at the ground stirring up massive amounts of sand. The Nidoran ran forward and jumped on to Eevee. Eevee let out a howl as she was knocked to the ground. Shan recalled Eevee and sent out Buterfree just as Mark and Quin entered the clearing.

"Go Butterfree," Shan shouted. The Nidoran was panting heavily. Mark looked at Shan.

"Hey it's week enough," he said. "Just use a pokeball." Shan shook her head.

"Butterfree use sleep powder. I'm going to make sure it won't escape this time." Buterfree flew forward and a blue powder began to fall onto the Nidoran. The Nidoran struggled to stay awake but soon fell asleep.

"Now," Shan said taking out a pokeball. "Time to catch it. Pokeball go." Shan said and tossed the ball at the Nidoran. The ball shook once, then again. When the ball stopped Shaking Shan jumped up into the air and shouted.

"YEA," Mark and Quin league. "I caught it."

"For a minute there I thought it was going to get away again." Quin said. Shan frowned.

"Well it didn't get far," She said picking up Nidoran's pokeball. "I won't let any pokemon get away from me." Mark stepped forward.

"Well are you going to name it?" He asked. Shan shook her head.

"No, I like the name Nidoran. Hey why don't we rest hear before we go back." Quin sat down.

"About time, I was getting tired."

"Quin," Mark said smiling. "Your always tired." Quin stuck her tongue out at him. Shan took off her backpack and recalled her pokemon. When Charmelon saw Nidoran she growled.

"Melon," Charmelon said and sat down on the ground. Shan sighed and looked at her.

"Get over it," Shan said. "You know that I love all of you, so just chill." Charmelon folded her short arms infront of her and began to pout. Shan ignored her and picked up the still sleeping Nidoran. She took out a potion and used it on Nidoran, setting him down, she smiled.

"This little one is going to be a major powerhouse, just like Charmelon will be someday." Quin released her Farfetch'd.

"Farfetch'd," she said and sat in Quin's lap.

"Hey Shan," she said. "Hate to be the one to burst your bubble but that thing doesn't look like it's that tuff." 

"Farfetch'd," Farfetch'd said and waved its wings.

Mark laughed. "I thought you only like fire types. So why did you want a Nidoran?" Shan set Nidoran down and turned to look at her friends.

"I like all types. Fire is my favorite," She sat down next to Quin. "Nidoran will be really strong. He'll evolve into a Nidorino, which use powerful poison and ground type attacks. Then when I think he's ready I'll see if he wants to evolve into a Nidoking."

"Well to each there own." Mark said. 

They were about to leave when Shan heard a noise. "Hey what's that?" She asked. "It might be a pokemon." Quin and Mark looked around.

Mark put his hands behind his head. "I don't see anything." Shan shrugged.

"Maybe it was by imagination." Shan returned all of her pokemon, except for Charmelon.

"Melon," Charmelon said and beg to be picked up. Shan lifted her heavy pokemon up.

"Uff," Shan said. "You're getting heavy," she said. Charmelon just hugged her around the neck. 

Shan set her down and Charmelon began to growl. They all turned around. 

"Another pokemon," Shan said. She took out her pokedex.

"MEOWTH: APPEARS TO ME MORE ACTIVE AT NIGHT. IT LOVES ROUND AND SHINY THINGS. IT CAN'T STOP FROM PICKING THEM UP."

"I'm going to catch it. Go Charmelon." Charmelon ran forward. 

"Ember it," Shan shouted. Charmelon spun around and a ring of fire flew out at the Meowth. The Meowth jumped out of the way.

"Rats." Shan said. Quin began to jump up and down.

"Come on Shan you can do it," she cheered. The Meowth ran towards Charmelon and began to scratch at her. Charmelon jumped out of the way and glared at the Meowth.

"MELEON," Charmeleon said and ran at the Meowth scratching and kicking the Meowth. Shan watched as the Meowth fell to the ground. 

"Pokeball GO!" Shan shouted and tossed the pokeball at the Meowth. The ball shook and then it stopped. Shan ran to the pokeball and quickly released the Meowth.

"Hear you go," she said and used a potion on the Meowth. Charmelon walked up to Shan and stuck out her chest. 

"Melon," Charmelon said. Shan smiled and pet her. 

"Good girl." Shan said. "Now What should I name you?" Shan said picking up the Meowth. The Meowth let out a small cry and jumped down from Shan's lap. 

"I won't hurt you. How do you like the name Puwar." Shan said. The Meowth looked at Shan.

"Meowth," she said.

"Puwar," Mark said. "Nice name Shan." Mark laughed. Shan frowned. 

"What?" She said petting Puwar. "I think it's a cute name for a cat." She said.

"I agree." Quin said. Shan recalled her pokemon. After a while they decided to head back to Cerulean. 

"What a wonderful day." Shan said happily. "I caught two new pokemon. That will show that jerk Jinxins." Mark and Quin looked at her. Shan was acting a little crazy.

"I can't wait to see his smug face when I show him Puwar and Nidoran." She laughed. Quin smiled.

"Uh, Shan?" She said. "You ok?" Shan stopped and looked at them.

"Never better." She said. They were walking up to the lab when Shan noticed a black car parked in front of it.

"Hey looks like the Lab has some visitors," she said. Mark looked at the car.

"Hey look at that." He said pointing at the car. 

"What Mark?" Quin said.

"This car is a mustang. It's such a sweet ride." Mark said taking a closer look. "One day I'm going to own one just like it." Shan rolled her eyes.

"Yo," Quin shouted. "Mark, come back to earth the planet missies you." Mark didn't seem to hear her as he walked around the car looking at it. Shan sighed.

"We've lost him." Quin nodded. The two walked into the lab, leaving Mark to admirer the car. Once inside and angry Ash walked past them and into a room.

"I wonder what's bugging him." Quin asked. Just then Misty walked up to Shan and Quin.

"Shan you have to go," Misty said anxiously. "There's an official from the league hear and he wants. . "

"I want to talk to you," a man said walking up to them. Misty spun on her heals and looked at him. Shan and Quin took a step back.

"What about?" Shan asked. The man took off his sunglasses and smiled.

"Well we at the league, want to offer you a great opportunity. How would you like to be a gym trainer." Shan looked at Misty and then back at the man. 

"Actually I would rather complete my training." She said. The man looked at her and frowned.

"Come on kid," he said stepping forward. "This is a one time offer."

"That may be but I still want to do things my way." She said a little more sternly

Quin looked at Misty. Misty was standing behind the man with an angry look on her face. "Well at least let me explain," the man said. Ash walked out of the room and looked at the man.

"She said no," Ash said. "Now get out." Shan looked at Ash. The man looked at Shan.

"I think that she might change her mind." He said. He put his hand on Shan's shoulder. Shan stepped back running into the wall.

"Look," he said. "Join, you'll stay healthy that way." Shan narrowed her eyes and pushed his hand away.

"What is that suppose to be," she said. "Some kind of threat." He turned and began to walk away.

"No it's not a threat." He looked over his shoulder. "Just some friendly advise. See you around," he looked forward. "Shan." 

"What was that all about?" Quin asked. Shan shook her head.

"I don't know Quin. Do you Misty." Misty nodded.

"The league knows your psychic." Shan stared at Misty. How could they know? 

"What do you mean Misty?" Shan said in a scared voice. 

"Geovan labs called them." She said Shan felt the anger rise up inside of her. She clenched her fists. He power was trying to surface, she was struggling to keep it under control." Mist steeped forward.

"It was that test you took. You see all labs were suppose to administer the psy test and send the results to the league. I guess that Geovan labs told them about it." She said. Quin frowned.

"But that doesn't give them the right to threaten her." Ash sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "We were trying to get rid of him," he looked at Misty.

Shan was staring at the floor. "Can I use your phone?" She asked calmly. Misty nodded and pointed to were the vid-phone was setting. Shan walked over to it and dialed the Number for Geovan labs.

"Geovan Labs what do you want?" Greta asked.

"Put Prof. Jinxins on." She said sternly.

"Hold pleas," Shan flipped on the vid-screen.

"May be I wasn't clear," she said. "Put him on NOW." Shan shouted. Greta nodded and in a few minutes Jinxins sat down.

"What is it Shan?" He asked. Shan took a deep breath.

"Professor how could you?" She said angrily. Jinxins smiled.

"How could I what?" He said.

"You told the league about my powers." She said.

"Of course I did," he said folding his arms infront of him.

"How could you do that?" Shan said.

"Because It was my job," he said angrily. Shan slammed her hand down on a desk.

"Your job!" She yelled. "Your job," she felt the power rise, she pushed it down. "What about me?" Shan said. "How am I going to continue training now that the league is after me. They sent a guy hear and he practically threatened me." Jinxins sighed.

"Are you done with the hysterics." He said. Shan sat down. "What about you? You know you had the chance to enter the league and get a scholarship. I was trying to help you and this is the thanks I get." He smiled. "You should have accepted. I am done with this conversation. Go and catch some pokemon," he laughed. "You might get at least one more." The vid-screen went black. Shan slammed the phone down on the receiver. She stood up and walked up to Ash.

"Why?" She asked. Ash closed his eyes. 

"Follow me," they followed him into break room. A few scientists were eating a snack. One look from Ash made them leave. 

"Sit down," he said. Quin and Shan sat down. Misty stood in the doorway. 

"The league wants psychics," he said. "They use them as gym trainers so that the second challenges will be next to impossible to beat. Thanks to the enhancer technology the psychics that are gym leaders can up their power." He looked at Shan.

"I guess they want you to be a Gym trainer." 

"I do want to be one but not like this." Ash looked at her as did Misty and Quin. "I want to train my pokemon and then maybe one day open my own gym. One that is not under the league control."

"Hey I just thought of something," Quin said. Shan looked at Quin. "Aqua must be a psychic and so is Steel." Quin leaned back. 

"Hey," Shan said. "your right. Steel used some kind of power when I fought him."

"He used it on Mark and I to." Shan looked at Ash.

"Is there any way to get out of this mess." Ash nodded.

"You can just go on and keep up with your training. If you give into them they win." He said.

"Well I'm not going to let them win." Shan said angrily. A vase that was setting in the window shattered. All of them jumped. "Sorry," she said. Her power had escaped her.

"Th. .That's ok," Ash said. Misty sighed.

"Hey forget about it for now." Misty said smiling. Shan looked at her and then back at the vase. "Did you catch any pokemon?" Shan smiled.

"Yes I caught a Meowth and a male Nidoran." Ash laughed. "What's so funny?" Shan asked.

"Nothing," he said. "What did you name it?" He asked.

"Puwar," Ash began to laugh again and Misty joined in.

"I knew it," he said smiling. "Every time someone catches a Meowth they name it something. Some one actually sent us a Meowth named Squeaky." Shan laughed a bit.

"Hey," she said standing up. "Is it possible to send my pokemon to you guys instead of Geovan labs?" Ash nodded.

"Cool, I want my pokemon to come hear. I don't trust that jerk Jinxins."

"Ok just give me your pokedex and I'll take care of it." Shan handed over her pokedex to Ash. "All right I'll just type in the new data and, there you go." Ash said. He stood up and handed it back to Shan.

"Thanks Ash," She said. 

"Let's go to the gym," Shan said looking at Quin. "I am ready to get that Cascade badge." 

"Ok Shan," Quin said. "I'll take you there," Quin said standing up. Shan looked at Ash.

"Oh by the way," She said. "I was wondering if you knew how far away Lavender town was?" Ash looked at Misty.

"It quiet a ways away. Why do you ask?" Shan sighed.

"I was just curious." Shan walked out of the Lab flowed by Quin. Outside Mark was setting on a bench with a far off look on his face.

"Hey Mark," Shan said. "You ok." He looked up at her.

"Yes I was just thinking about that car. Man what a sweet ride." Quin rolled her eyes.

"Mark you relay need to get over this whole car thing." She said. Mark stood up.

"Everyone needs a hobby." He said. Shan smiled.

"Well Mark were going to the gym. I would understand if you didn't want to go." Mark looked at Shan.

"No," he said. "I want to go." Quin smiled.

"Well then lets go." She shouted. They all walked off. 

They were almost there when Mark stopped. "I can't," he said. "I'm sorry," he looked up at Quin. "I just can't." Shan stepped forward.

"It's ok Mark. You don't have to." Quin smiled.

"That's right we'll go on ahead. Hey we'll meet up you at Nugget bridge." Quin said. Mark nodded and turned and walked off.

"Nugget Bridge?" Shan asked. Quin smiled.

"It's a beautiful bridge that leads to the gym and to the light house." Shan smiled. 

"I hope Mark will be ok," she said and they walked towards the bridge.

When they reached the bridge the man had been at the lab was there. Shan frowned.

"Is there any other way across Quin?" She asked. Quin shook her head.

"No, this is the only way." Shan took a deep breath and they walked towards the bridge. 

"Hey Shan," he said as they passed them.

"Just keep walking Quin," she said. "We have better things to do than talk to that guy." He ran up to them.

"So I see you're on your way to the gym. You won't get though the door." Shan stooped.

"What do you mean? Hu?" Shan said. He smiled.

"I took the liberty of revoking your license." Shan stepped back.

"YOU WHAT?" Shan yelled.

"Calm down," he said. Quin shook her fist at him.

"How do you expect her to react." She said.

"I didn't say for good. Look kid, you get by all five trainers on this bridge and I will reinstate your license." He said leaning on the bridge.

"What?" She said. "But the pokemon center is all the way in town I wouldn't have time to get my pokemon healed." The man looked over the brim of his sunglasses.

"Themes the ropes kido." Shan glared at him.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? All I want is to be a normal pokemon trainer." He began to laugh. 

"What are you laughing at?" Quin asked angrily.

"You want to be normal," he laughed and took a step forward causing them to step back. "Face it kid, your a freak. I mean your going to have to get used to it." Shan choked back the tears. She hated being called that. "It would be much easier for you if you would just take the offer. Do you really think that anyone will think you are normal?" Shan took off running. 

"Wait up Shan," Quin said and ran after her.

"Remember," he said shouting. "You have to beat them all." He smiled and walked away.

When Quin found Shan she could see that she had already met one of the five trainers that the man had talked about.

"You must be the kid," he said. Shan glared at him. 

"So what if I am." She said. Quin walked up behind her.

"Well let's battle one on one." He took out a pokeball and tossed it to the ground. A Weedel jumped out. Shan took out Butterfrees pokeball and released him.

"Go Butterfree." 

"Weedel string shoot," he shouted. The Weedel began to spit out string at Butterfree. Buterfree flew out of the way.

"Sleep powder," Shan said calmly.

"FREE, FREE," Buterfree said loudly and a blue powder fell onto the weedel causing it to fall asleep.

"Come on Quin," Shan said. Let's go. The trainer smiled as he recalled his Weedel.

"I try my best and I have no regrets," he said and walked away. 

"Shan look," Quin said pointing. Shan sighed.

"I know, I see her." Shan said. "I can't believe that I have to do this." She said walking forward.

"You must be the kid," she said.

"Don't you trainers have any originality?" Quin asked. "Just let us go past." She said. The trainer shook her head.

"No," she said and walked to the middle of the bridge. "One on one battle, Go Grimer." A slimy pokemon jumped from the ball.

"Oh man yuck," Quin said pinching her nose. "That thing stinks." Shan nodded and took out Charmeolon's pokeball.

"Go Charmelon." She said. Charmelon jumped from her ball and looked at the Grimmer. 

"Chaarrrr," she said and waved her claw infront of her nose.

"Grimmer sludge attack." The trainer said. The Grimmer jumped up into the air and began to shoot out sludge from its arms. Charmelon jumped out of the way of the attacks.

"Ember it now," she said. Charmelon began to spin around and the rings of flame hit the Grimmer. It began to shout loudly and run around. It eventually was recalled.

"I did my best I have no regrets." She said and walked away.

"You creeps have some nerve!" Shan shouted at her. The trainer began to laugh as she walked away.

"Hey Shan let's just go," Quin said. "I mean this has all the makings of a trap."

"Don't you think I know that." Shan snapped. Quin made a face.

"Hey don't get mad at me," she said. "I'm not the one who had her license revoked."

"That's a cheep shot Quin." Shan said.

"I'm sorry Shan." Shan sighed.

"No," Shan said. "I am. Look Quin you go home," she said. "I will do this on my own. No reason for you to get involved." 

"No way," She said. Shan looked at her. "We are a team. I'm not going to abandon you." Shan smiled.

"All right then lets go."

"You must be. ." Shan raised up her hand.

"Yes I am the kid. One on one battle." The guy looked at her and tossed out a pokeball. A Pidgy jumped out.

"Go Eevee," Shan said. With one tackle Eevee took out the Pidgy in one blow. Shan and Quin ran on to the next trainer.

"Hey what's the rush?" Quin asked.

"I'm tired of this. I don't want to waste time listening to them anymore I am going to get this over with and go to the gym." 

"You. ." The fourth trainer was about to say something when Shan tossed out Rattata's pokeball.

"Oh crap," the trainer said and released a Bellsprout.

"Hyper fang," Shan shouted Rattata ran forward and knocked out the bell sprout. Shan and Quin ran to the end of the bridge.

"Finally," Shan said.

"Hey isn't there suppose to be another trainer?" Quin asked.

"Hear I am," it was the same man. 

"Who are you anyway?" Shan asked. The Man took off his sunglasses.

He smiled. "Hear," he tossed something to Shan. She caught it.

"A yellow rock?" Shan said looking at it.

"Idiot that's a gold nugget. Worth five grand." 

"Keep your money," Shan said and threw it back at him. "Reinstate my license."

"It was never revoked." He said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Shan asked.

"I don't have that authority." Quin stepped forward.

"Hey then what in the world was this all about? You just wasted our time the gym will be closed by the time we get there." Quin yelled. Shan glared at the man.

"Who are you anyway?" Shan demanded. 

"You'll find out soon enough," he took off his sunglasses. "You can call me Slick," he said taking out a pokeball.

"Well, Slick," Shan said folding her hands infront of her. "What was this all about then?" She said calmly. Quin looked at her amazed that she was keeping her cool.

"It was a test," he said laughing. "Now if you would hand me your pokebelt we'll proceed." Quin looked at Shan. They both began to laugh.

"Yea right," Shan said. "Like I am going to hand my precious pokemon over to a complete stranger. You have some nerve, Slick." Quin stopped laughing.

"Why would she do that? I mean you said it as if you thought she actually would." Slick smiled.

"Oh I know she will." He said Shan and Quin stopped laughing. 

"No I'm not." Shan said sternly. That was it, enough was enough.

"Come on Quin if we hurry maybe we can make it to the Gym." They walked past Slick. He began to laugh.

"You can go to the gym but they won't let you in. You see I may not have the power to take your license but I do have the power to stop your ability to earn badges." They stopped. 

"What do you mean?" Shan asked not turning. 

"I mean you either battle me now," Shan turned to face him. "Or never get the chance to battle another gym leader." Shan clenched her fists at her side.

"Fine I'll battle you," Quin sighed.

"We won't be able to get to the gym till tomorrow. You're a jerk." Quin said.

"Ok I choose," Slick shook his head. 

"No I choose what pokemon you use. Hand them over." Shan shook her head.

"How do I know you won't hurt them." Slick smiled.

"I won't hurt them. You see I want to see if you know how to handle your pokemon when you don't know what you're up against." He looked at Quin.

"To show that I'm being fair," He took off his belt. "I'll let you pick which one of my pokemon I will use. Your friend can hold on to the rest."

"Fine," Shan said handing Quin her pokebelt. Quin looked at Shan.

"Are you sure about this." Shan closed her eyes and nodded.

Quin walked over to Slick and handed him Shan's belt. Slick handed his pokebelt to Quin. She walked over to Shan and handed it to her. They both turned around.

"Ok I have to concentrate," Shan said. Quin smiled.

"Are you trying to find his weakest pokemon?" Shan nodded. She closed her eyes and focused on the pokeballs. She dropped the belt and grabbed her head.

"Ah," Quin looked at her. Slick laughed from behind them.

"Oh by the way you can't use your powers. Those pokeballs are made to block Psychic powers." Shan frowned.

"Quin which one do you think I should choose." Quin sighed.

"I don't know. How about that one." She said pointing to one of the balls. Shan took it off the belt and sighed.

"Let's hope it's a week one." She turned to look at Slick.

"Ok hear you use this one." She threw the ball at his face and he caught it.

"Nice throw. Hear this one is the one you will use." He tossed the ball to her. Shan hoped that it was either Rattata or Charmelon. 

"Pokeball go," He let out the pokeball and a large lizard jumped out. Shan reached for her pokedex. 

"MAROWAK: SMALL BUT STRONG. THIS POKEMON IS ADEPT WITH ITS BONE CLUB. IT HAS GROWN MORE VICIOUS OVER THE AGES."

"Please let this be Charmelon or Rattata." Shan said. "Go Pokeball." The red beam formed into Puwar. Shan sighed and pointed her pokedex at Puwar.

"Analyze attack," she said. The pokedex beeped and quickly displayed Puwar's attacks.

"MEOWTHS ATACKS ARE SCRATCH AND GROWL." Shan looked at Quin.

"Let's hope that she can do this." Quin smiled.

"Come on Puwar," she cheered. "You can do it." Shan sighed.

"Ok Puwar, I know I haven't had a chance to train to you but I know you can do it."

"Meow," Puwar said looking at Shan.

"Are you through?" Slick said. "Marowak," he smiled. "Bone club." The Marowak ran at Puwar and hit her hard on the head. The small Meowth cried in Pain.

"Hang in there Puwar," Shan shouted. "Use your scratch attack." Puwar jumped her feet and ran at the Marowak. She swiped at it but it dodged quickly. 

"Marowak, bonemerang." Slick said. The Marowak threw its bone at Puwar hitting her hard. Puwar fell to the ground and slowly stood back up. Shan closed her eyes.

"Puwar return." She shouted. Puwar jumped to of reach of the beam. "No Return," Shan tried again but again Puwar jumped out of the way.

"Meowth," Puwar shouted and ran at the Marowak. She jumped at the Marowak. The Marowak swung its bone club like a baseball bat and hit Puwar causing her to fall to the ground. Puwar looked up at Shan. 

"Puwar!" Shan shouted.

"Marowak," Slick said. "Put it out of it's misery, bonemerang." Shan ran forward just as the Marowak threw the bone and picked up her fallen pokemon. The bone hit her hard on the shoulder.

"Ahh," Shan was hit with the bone but remained standing. Puwar licked Shan's hand and closed her eyes.

"Pu, Puwar," Shan said hugging her close. "I forfeit," Shan said looking at Slick. 

"You are very noble," he said with a surprised look. "You would be a great gym leader one day. Why don't you just join the league now." Shan looked at Puwar and then at Slick.

"I want to," She winced at the pain in her arm. "I want to join my way," Slick laughed.

"Well don't think for one minuet that you have seen the last of me. Hear," he tossed her belt to her. Quin gave him his belt. Slick took out a cellular phone and dialed some numbers.

"Let her battle," he said and closed it.

"Hey," Shan said. "You're not going to win next time. You can be sure of that." Slick put on his sunglasses.

"Sure," he recalled his Marowak. "What ever kid." He turned and walked away. "You keep telling yourself that and maybe, in your dreams, you might win against me." He walked away. Shan turned to Quin.

"Shan are you ok?" Shan nodded and looked at Puwar.

"She could have won if I had only had the time to train her." She recalled Puwar. Taking her pokebelt from Quin she put it on.

"Let's go to the pokecenter." Shan said rubbing her arm. Quin nodded.

"The gym would be closed now anyway," she said. "Shan?" she said.

"Yea Quin." Quin smiled.

"Want some gum." Shan looked at Quin and began to laugh.

"NO thanks," Shan said calming down. "Lets get Puwar to the pokecenter and meet up with Mark. Maybe I can train Nidoran and Puwar for the gym fight." Shan and Quin walked back over the bridge and back into town. 

"YOU HAVE TO BE THE WORST TRAINER IN THE WORLD!" Shouted an angry nurse Joy. Shan sighed.

"Will she be ok?" Joy looked at her angrily.

"Yes, you can pick her up tomorrow. You are lucky that I don't have the authority to take her away from you." Nurse joy picked up Puwar and disappeared into the back.

"Why didn't you tell her what happened." Mark asked.

"Because she's right. I should have recalled Puwar after the first blow." Quin looked at Shan.

"You didn't know that Puwar was going to jump out of the way."

"I know but," Shan sighed. "Who knew there were Psychic proof pokeballs." 

Nurse Joy came out from the back room and walked up to Shan. "I would like to apologies to you." She said. 

"That's ok Joy, you were right. I should have known better. Can I see Puwar." Joy laughed a bit.

"Yes you can see her," she turned and giggled again. "Puwar, what a cute name." She said and walked towards the back. Shan frowned.

"Well I like the name Puwar." 

When Shan saw Puwar she ran to her and picked her up. Puwar licked her master's face.

"Meowth," she said. Shan set her down. 

"You be a good girl for nurse Joy," Shan said. Puwar cocked her head and looked at Shan.

"Meow," she said and jumped into her arms. Shan looked at Joy.

"Are you sure she needs to stay the night? I mean she seems fine." Joy nodded.

"I'm afraid so." She said. "Puwar is still extremely week from the battle."

"Meowth," Puwar said as Shan set her down.

"Looks like you stay hear tonight." Puwar hung her head low and whimpered. "I'll stay hear with you." Shan sighed. With that Puwar mewed happily. 

"Hey Shan," Quin said from behind her.

"Yea," Shan said turning.

"How about we go out for dinner," Mark said. Shan looked at her friends. 

"Sounds great. Were should we go?" Puwar cried from behind her. Shan sighed. "How about take out?" She asked. Mark and Quin laughed.

"Sure what do you want?" Mark asked.

"We'll go and pick it up." Shan thought for a moment. Puwar nudged Shan. Shan looked down at her and smiled. 

"How about some fish for Puwar and a hamburger for me." Shan handed some money to Quin and watched as they left. She sat down on a chair in the recovery room.

"Meow," Puwar said and jumped into Shan's lap. Shan laughed to herself. She was happy that she decided to catch Puwar. Puwar curled up in her lap and began to purr. 

"Great," Shan said smiling. "Now I have two pokemon that will be demanding my attention all the time.


	13. Default Chapter Title

Pokemon Fanfic

Cerulean City Part 3: Frigid Weather in the Water Gym

Shan was siting on the beach looking out at the bay. The sea air was fresh and she inhaled deeply. Rattata was siting next to her and the others were playing in the sand. She had decided to enjoy the beach before she left for the gym again. Hopefully Slick wouldn't be at the bridge.

"Rattata," Rattata said and jumped into Shan's Lap. Shan petted his ear and smiled. "Don't you want to go and play with the others?" She asked. Rattata looked up at her and then down to were Charmeleon was playing. "Ra," He said and ran down to her. Shan stood up and stretched. Puwar had recovered nicely and was playing with Eevee and Butterfree. Nidoran was chasing Rattata and Charmeleon around. 

"There you are." Said Gary walking up behind her. Shan smiled and looked at him.

"Hi," she said.

"Misty tells me that you're going to try for your badge today." Shan frowned.

"Yes," She put her hands on her hips. "That is if there isn't any more problems."

"So I hear you caught a Nidoran and a Meowth." Shan nodded. "What did you name your Meowth?" He asked smiling. Shan sighed.

"Puwar," Gary started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Shan asked. "I think it's a perfect name for her." Gary stopped laughing and looked at Shan.

"Don't get me wrong," he said. "I like the name. It's just that, well, trainers always name Meowth's funny names like that one." Shan frowned.

"She likes it." Shan said folding her hands infront of her and turning her head. Gary looked at her and smiled.

"I didn't mean to make you mad," he said. Shan looked at him and smiled nervously.

"Oh you didn't," She said dropping her hands to her side. Gary knelt down and picked up a small shell that was lying near his fee. He turned it over in his hand and then put it in his pocket. Shan watched him do this with a puzzled expression. He chuckled upon noticing.

"Hey how about you come back up to the lab and I'll show you the Slowbro." Shan smiled and nodded.

"Sure. . . Uh, what is a Slowbro?" Gary looked at her and laughed.

"You'll see," he said and turned to walk back up to the lab. Shan waved for her pokemon to come back to her. She recalled all of them Except for Charmeleon who refused to go into the ball.

"Come on girl," Shan said and lifted her up. Charmeleon climbed onto Shan's back and Shan, reluctantly, carried her piggyback up to the lab. When she reached the door Gary was waiting for her. They walked into the lab and past the blue room to a room were scientist were busy at computers.

"This," Gary said gesturing with his hands. "Is Slowbro." Shan turned to look a large pink pokemon with a huge shell. She took out her pokedex and pointed it at it.

"SLOWBRO: LIVES LAZILY BY THE SEA. IF THE SHELLDER ON IT'S TALKE COMES OFF, IT BECOMES A SLOWPOKE AGAIN."

"Char," Charmeleon said taping Shan on the head. Shan set her down and walked up to the Slowbro. He looked up at her with a dopey grin across its face and slowly leaned forward. Shan smiled and pet it on the head.

"Slowbro is so cute Gary. How did it. . . AHHH, get it off." Shan shouted as she discovered that the Slowbro was now sucking on her hand. Gary laughed as Shan pulled out her sopping wet hand.

"Gross," she said and made a face. Charmeleon began to laugh loudly and roll around on the ground. Gary, still laughing, handed her a towel.

"Slowbro seems to like you," he chuckled. Shan made a face as she wiped her hand off.

"Why did it do that?" She asked looking at a confused Slowbro.

"Oh it just does that from time to time. He only dose it to people he likes." Shan lowered her hands to her side and looked at Gary.

"What does he do to people he doesn't like?" Gary smiled and walked over to the Slowbro.

"He uses his psychic power on them." Shan looked wide eyed at the dopey looking Slowbro. Charmeleon, who had finally stopped laughing, walked up to the Slowbro and sat down next to it. 

"It's a psychic pokemon. It looks more like a water type to me." Shan said. Gary stood up.

"It is a water type. Slowbro is classified under two types." Shan sighed and looked at Charmeleon who was still seemingly laughing. The Slowbro looked at Charmeleon who in-turn looked at it. Shan watched as the Slowbro leaned forward and closed it's massive mouth over Charmelon's head. Shan ran forward.

"Ahh, Charmeleon." Shan said and pulled Charmeleon out of the Slowbro's mouth. "Oh are you ok girl?" Shan asked and wiped her off with the towel. Charmeleon looked up at the Slowbro and tried to lunge at it. Shan held her tight.

"Isn't so funny when it happens to you, ehh." Charmeleon settled down and hugged Shan.

"Slowbro has been hear for a long time. We found him when we started this lab and he's been hear ever since." Gary said and handed the Slowbro the shell that he had found earlier. Slowbro took it and put it into his mouth. After a short while he took it out of his mouth and tossed it behind him.

"Why did it do that?" Shan asked.

"Beats me," Gary said. Shan stood up and turned to him.

"I better go," she said. "I'm suppose to meet Quin and go to the gym." Gary's smiled faded.

"Be careful Shan. You and Quin are going up against a real challenge. Unlike Steel," he looked down. "Unlike Steel Aqua uses enhancer technology." 

"Well that may be but I have to try." Gary walked out of the room and Shan followed him. 

"When Quin and Mark first went to the gym the challenge was different. Actually Aqua was pretty fair. The challenge was a swimming race. Now you can either go up against a junior trainer or up against him. Aqua decides." Gary said.

"Well I'm not afraid of him." Gary sighed. "You really are like wonder boy you know." Shan laughed.

"Me like the great Ash Katchum. I wish I was as good as he was or." Gary looked up.

"He still is good," he said sternly. Shan, a bit taken back, smiled.

"Ok," her smile faded. "Gary can you tell me were Lavender town is exactly." Gary's face took on a look of terror.

"Why would you want to go there?" He asked. Shan looked down at her feet and then quickly back up at Gary.

"I. . I am just curious. That's all." She said. Gary was nice but she wasn't ready to tell anyone about the dreams.

"Well it's just outside of. . ."

"Gary!" Ash said loudly. "Don't." Gary looked at Ash angrily.

"What?" Gary asked. Ash looked at Shan and then at Gary. 

"Would you excuse us?" Shan nodded as Ash and Gary walked a few feet away form them. Ashes large Pikachu ran up to her feet and was looking at her master. Shan could see that they were arguing and when Gary walked off she knew that they were. 

"Pika," the Pikachu said. Shan knelt down.

"Oh I wouldn't she might. . " Shan pet the Pikachu on the head much to Ashes surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry," Shan said standing. "Did you say something?" Ash shook his head. "So why did Gary leave? I wanted him to answer my question." Ash frowned.

"Look just forget about going to Lavender town," he made a gesture with his hand and his Pikachu jumped into his arms.

"Why," Shan asked. "What's the big deal about a town?" Ash frowned.

"Lavender town is to dangerous. It is rumored that Team Rocket has a base of major operations there." Shan smiled.

"So," she said. Ash smiled.

"You are to much Shan," he said. "Why do you want to go there anyway?" Shan smiled.

"I was just wondering were it was," she folded her arms infront of her. "Besides I never said I wanted to go there." Shan held her smile. Inside she was kicking herself, she hated to lie.

"Well I am not going to tell you. Now get going or your going to be late to the gym." He turned and walked away. Shan watched him walk away and looked down at Charmeleon.

"I don't care what he says," she said. "I am going to go there," she sighed. "Maybe it will stop the nightmares."

"Charmeleon," Charmeleon said. Shan walked out of the lab with Charmeleon toddling along besides her. 

When she got to Nugget Bridge Quin was nowhere to be seen. She sat down on a rock and waited. After an hour Quin finally showed up.

"Hi," she said running up to Shan. "Sorry I'm late but I was fishing with my dad and I caught another Goldeen. I gave it to my younger sister." Shan smiled.

"Oh were you late? I was just siting hear enjoying the scenery." Shan said. Quin made a face.

"Well now that I'm hear let's go." Shan stood up and slung her pack on. Charmeleon yawned and Shan recalled her. Shan took out Puwar's pokeball and released her.

"Meow," she said. Quin laughed.

"Hi Puwar," Puwar looked up at Quin and then at Shan. Jumping into the air she landed on Shan's backpack.

"Oh no you don't," Shan said and made her get down. "You have to walk so that you get stronger. When you get tired you can ride on my pack." Puwar looked up at Shan and smiled.

Shan, Quin, and Puwar were almost across the bridge when they saw a figure standing on the Bridge. The figure stepped forward and Shan could see that it was Slick.

"Oh man not him again," Quin said. Puwar began to hiss as he walked up to them. Shan stood rigged.

"Well good morning ladies," Slick said. Shan and Quin glared at him.

"Get lost," Shan said. "I don't have the time to mess with you today." Slick looked down at Puwar and smiled.

"You still have that week little Meowth," he looked up at Shan. "I thought that you would have abandoned it." Shan slid her foot forward.

"Hey," she said. "You lay off of Puwar. She is a good pokemon I just got her yesterday and she is already very loyal to me." Slick smiled and took of his sunglasses.

"So your on your way to the gym. You know Aqua is extremely hard to beat." Shan smiled.

"I don't think I will have any trouble." She crossed her arms infront of her. For a moment Slick just stood there looking at them when Quin broke the silence.

"Why are you hear anyway?" She said putting her hands on her hips. Slick smiled.

"None of your business kid." He said. Quin lunged forward and Shan held out her arm to stop her.

"Who are you calling a kid?" She yelled. Shan was finding it difficult to hold her back.

"Clam down Quin," she said. "Save it for the gym." Quin looked at Shan and settled down. Slick laughed and walked past them. 

"I'll see you around Shan." Shan narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Let's go Quin," she said and recalled Puwar. 

After an hour of walking in silence they came across the gym. Quin jumped with Excitement. "I can't wait. I am going to beat Aqua in the swimming race this time." Shan looked at Quin.

"Actually," she said. "Gary told me that Aqua does fights now." Quin's expression fell.

"Oh," she said hanging her head down. "If Gary said it then it must be true," her eyes took on a dreamy look. "He would never lie." 

"Your right," Shan said smiling. When they both looked at each other they snapped back into reality.

"Ok lets go in." Shan said and they walked into the gym. Inside there was a heavy smell of chlorine. Shan and Quin found that it only got stronger the further they went into the gym. 

"This is weird." Shan said looking at one of the aquariums. Inside a Goldeen was swimming around. Huge statues of mermaids and water pokemon surrounded them. It was dark and eerie but Shan found it also to be very beautiful.

"Maybe this door leads to the main battle floor?" Shan said opening a door. When they stepped through all they saw was a large in-ground pool that had a few platforms floating on top of it. A huge aboveground platform was at the opposite end of the pool. Shan was beginning to think that they had gone the wrong way when Quin stepped forward.

"I am Quin Stream from Cerulean. I have come to earn a Real Cascade badge." Shan smiled and stepped forward.

"And I am Shan. I am from the town of Hidden and I want to battle the leader of this gym." She said. 

A door opened at the side of the pool and a girl dressed in a red bathing suite came out. She jumped onto one of the platforms in the water and glared at Quin and Shan. Quin gasped, as the girl put her hands on her hips.

"You must battle me. Master Aqua dose not wish to waste his time with you two." Shan frowned.

"Well you tell him that I have come to battle him and I will not leave until I do." Shan looked at Quin. "You go first," She said and smiled. "You can do it." Quin smiled and nodded. She stepped forward.

"Long time no see Jill." Quin said sternly. The girl smiled for a moment and then frowned.

"The name is Coral," she said taking out a pokeball. 

"What do you mean Coral? Your name is Jill." Coral laughed at Quin causing her to blush.

"Coral is my gym name. So how have you been Quin? Do you still have that stupid Staryu." For a moment Quin just stood there, suddenly her face turned bright red, causing Shan to step back.

"MY STARYU IS THE BEST. IT CAN BEAT ANYTHING YOU GOT!" She yelled. Shan smiled.

"You tell her Quin." Shan cheered. Coral sneered and tossed her pokeball up into the air and caught it.

"Well Quin," she said spinning the ball on her finger. "You still have that temper I see. I would have thought you would have grown out of that by now." Quin made a face and took out her Staryu's pokeball.

"Are we going to do this or what?" Quin asked. Coral smiled.

"Be patient. First the rules." 

Shan sat down against the wall and waited. Quin seemed to be more confident than she had been. She wondered if it was all show. "We fight one on one," Coral smiled. "A sudden death round. The first pokemon down loses." Coral smiled slyly. "Do you understand or do I have to say the rules again?" Quin narrowed her eyes.

"I understand now let's do this." Quin tossed down Staryu's pokeball and the starry shaped pokemon quickly appeared.

"Hhugh," it said loudly. Coral began to laugh. 

"Still a Staryu I see." She spun around and threw down her pokeball. "Go Starmie." A huge star like pokemon jumped from the ball. Shan grabbed her pokedex and, turning the volume down, pointed it at the Starmie.

"STARMIE: A WATER / PSYCHIC POKEMON. THE CENTER SECTION IS NAMED THE CORE PEOPLE THINK THAT IT IS COMMUNICATING WHEN IT GLOWS IN 7 COLORS. THIS IS THE EVOLVED FORM OF THE STARYU."

Shan shut her pokedex and watched as Quin made the opening move. "Staryu Harden." She shouted. Staryu's gem began to glow and a white light surrounded it. Coral watched in amusement.

"You call that an attack. Starmie use your Water gun." The Starmie pointed its many arms at Quin's Staryu and five blasts of water shoot out of them. Quin's Staryu jumped into the water just as the water attack reached it.

"Staryu tackle it from under the water." Quin shouted. Shan cheered. Staryu suddenly burst out of the water and hit the large Starmie in the center causing it to fall into the water unconscious.

"Oh no my Starmie." Coral recalled it and glared at Quin. "That was a cheep shoot." Quin smiled as she recalled her Staryu.

"It was a perfectly good attack. It's not my fault that you suck." Shan laughed loudly from behind her.

"Way to go Quin," she cheered and stood up. "Hey Coral why don't you open a window or something?" Coral looked at Shan as did Quin.

"Why?" she asked. Shan smiled and crossed her arms infront of her.

"Because some fresh air would be good after that match. Man did you stink." Quin busted out laughing. Coral shoot an angry look at Shan.

"I'm not done yet she still has to beat the second challenge. I challenge you to a swimming race Quin." Shan took on a puzzled expression. 

"I accept." Quin said. "Just let me go and change into my swim suite." She left the room and then came back in wearing a green suite. Shan scratched her head.

"Hey how did you change so fast?" She asked.

"I was wearing it under my cloths." Shan sat back down as Quin and Coral jumped into the water. Quin and Coral both took off the terms of the race was who ever did two laps first would win. Shan could see that win it came to swimming Quin was extremely fast. She had finished one lap when Coral was only half way though. When she did the final lap she jumped out of the pool and waited for Coral to finish.

"No. . . way." Coral said out of breath. Quin smiled and jumped up into the air.

"I did it! I get the cascade badge. Hand it over Jill." Coral climbed out of the pool and sighed.

"Fine," she walked over to a cabinet and took out a small box. She walked back over to Quin. "I Coral hear by present you Quin Stream with the Real Cascade badge." Quin grabbed the badge and cheered. Shan stood up and walked over to her.

"Great job Quin. It doesn't pay to be cocky Coral." Coral frowned. 

"Well It's your turn so get ready." She said and put the box away. Shan just stood there. "Hey I am not going to wait around for you to battle me." Shan frowned.

"I don't want to battle you," she crossed her arms infront of her. "Like I said before I want to battle with Aqua." Coral slung a towel around her neck and walked forward.

"You can't possibly think that the great Aqua would want to waste his time with you." Shan narrowed her eyes.

"I don't want to battle you," she said. "You suck. If Aqua is to scared to battle me then I want the badge due to a forfeit on his part, just like it says in the handbook." Coral lunged at Shan who stepped aside, and laughed as Coral fell headfirst into the water.

"So," said a voice. "You want to battle me," a door opened on the above ground platform and a tall man wearing an orange and red diving suite walked out. Shan looked up.

"Yes I do." Shan said. Coral swam to the edge and jumped out of the pool.

"I tried to tell her that you wouldn't battle her but she wouldn't listen." She said looking up at Aqua. Shan stood her ground. Quin was standing behind her with a towel around her neck.

"Go home little girl." He laughed. "I don't battle just anyone. I battle those who the league tells me to battle. I usually let my Trainers battle." He looked at Coral. "Although a few of them lack experience." Coral turned and walked out of the gym.

"Well you will battle me or forfeit." Shan shouted. Aqua took on an amused look. "So you know the handbook. Your right I can battle you or forfeit." He leaned forward on the railing of the platform. "You win I'll battle you." Shan smiled.

"If I win both challenges you have to work for me for a week. I could use a trainer with your kind of knowledge." Shan frowned.

"Sorry but water isn't my specialty." She said smiling. "But I accept. If I win you give me double the amount of money I have in my wallet." Aqua sneered.

"Deal," he jumped down from his platform. "Now let's begin." Shan jumped onto one of the platforms.

"Fine by me." She took out Rattata's pokeball. Aqua took out a pokeball and held it at his side.

"This will be interesting. This is a one on one sudden death battle. " Shan felt uneasy about the way he said sudden death. Aqua tossed the pokeball down. "GO Dewgong." He shouted and a huge Seel like pokemon jumped out. She took out her pokedex. 

"DEWGONG: Its ENTIRE BODY IS A SNOWY-WHITE. UNHARMED BY EVEN INTENSE COLD, IT SWIMS POWERFULLY IN ICY WATERS." She shut her pokedex and took out Rattata's pokeball. She knew that he, out of all of them, was the only one who probably stood a chance.

"Go Rattata," she shouted as her deep purple pokemon formed infront of her. "Rattata this is going to be tuff but you can do it." Rattata looked over his shoulder at her and seemed to grin.

"Ra," he barked and looked forward. Aqua smiled.

"Do you think I am stupid?" He asked petting his Dewgong on the head. Shan and Rattata looked at each other.

"Hu?" She said. "I don't know what you mean." Aqua grinned.

"I know this tactic all to well. You sent out that Rattata thinking that I would think it was week." Shan frowned. "Well I never underestimate any pokemon." Shan smiled.

"That is not why I sent him out. I sent him out because he is fast and strong." Aqua glared at her.

"Ok then let's get this going." He said and gestured. The Dewgong jumped into the water. Rattata jumped onto one of the platforms on in the pool.

"Rattata combination Quick attack and Hyper fang." Rattata jumped forward and waited for the Dewgong to jump up.

"Dewgong Headbut," Aqua said and yawned. The Dewgong jumped up and was about to attack when Rattata leapt forward and bit down hard on its tale in Mid air. The Dewgong landed on a Plat form and swung it's tale forward causing Rattata to go flying and land on a platform. 

"Dewgong use Psychic," Shan gasped. The Dewgong lowered its head and seemed to strain. 

"Rattata," Shan called out. Rattata looked at her. "Tackle it quick." Rattata leapt form platform to platform as the Dewgong's eyes began to glow. The Dewgong raised its head as Rattata barreled into it knocking it hard into the water. Aqua dropped his hands to his side in shook. "Way to go Rattata now quick get back to your platform." Rattata leapt back to his original platform.

"Not bad," Aqua said. The Dewgong leapt out of the water and a deep growl came from it. "Now let's see your rat dodge this one." Aqua looked at the Dewgong. "Dewgong use your Aurora Beam." The Dewgong raised it's head into the air and a chill began to fill the area. Shan took a step back. Rattata lowered his head and growled. The Dewgong's eyes began to glow white and it lowered its head. The horn on its head began to flash. 

"Gong," the Dewgong said and a beam was shoot out at Ratttata. Rattata jumped out of the way but his tale was hit with the beam causing it to freeze.

"Rattata," Shan cried. Rattata shivered and it looked up at the Dewgong and its eyes began to glow. Shan heard a familiar beeping and took out her pokedex.

"RATTATA HAS LEAREND A NEW ATACK. SUPER FANG. THIS ATACK WILL CUT DOWN ANY ENEMY." Shan shut her dex.

"Rattata use your Super Fang." Rattata jumped forward and bit down hard on the Dewgong's neck. It screamed loudly as a red trickle of blood appeared on its snowy white neck.

Aqua watched as Dewgong fainted. Rattata jumped over to Shan. She picked him up and hugged him tight. His tale was frozen solid, behind her Quin was going nuts.

"Good Job Shan." She shouted. Shan smiled and turned her attention back to Aqua who was clenching his fists at his side in anger.

"Yes," he said regaining his cocky demeanor. "Very good job. But now you have one more challenge." Shan handed Rattata to Quin, who use a heal on him.

"Yes I know," she said and glared at him. "So what is the second challenge?" She asked even though she knew.

"A one on one fight," he smiled and recalled his still bleeding pokemon. "The first one to hit the water is the one who loses." Shan took off her hair clips and vest and handed them to Quin. Rattata growled at Aqua.

"I'll be fine boy," she said. "Quin you might want to go up there to watch." Quin nodded.

"Good luck Shan. Rattata and I will be cheering you on." Shan watched as Quin left with Rattata.

"How touching," he said putting his hands on his face. Shan frowned. Aqua jumped onto one of the platforms. Shan did the same. "You are going to be working for me in no time." 

"That Cascade badge is as good as mine." Shan said and waited for him to make a move. Aqua jumped at her and she quickly jumped back to a platform that was behind her. When he landed she jumped forward at him and threw a punch. Aqua dodge as she threw punch after punch. Aqua laughed but soon stopped when Shan threw a swift kick to his stomach.

"Nice. . Shoot." He said jumping back to a platform. "My turn." He leapt forward at her and started to through punches. Shan began to block quickly. Aqua suddenly tired to push her back. Shan almost fell back into the water but leaned forward and jumped up in the air and tried to kick him as she landed. Aqua ducked and Shan landed on a platform that was behind him.

"Your very agile aren't you. Well I think I should stop playing around." Shan stood up and smiled.

"Well then maybe I should stop holding back to." She said. Above her Quin was clapping hard. Rattata was resting on her shoulder and barking at her.

Aqua yelled and jumped forward. Shan did the same only threw a sidekick that connected to Aqua's stomach. He fell almost landing in the water. Shan landed on the platform that he used to be on. She heard him land on one of the platforms with a thud. She was breathing heavily and getting tired. Aqua was extremely fast and hard to counter but somehow she found a way to do it. She turned around and faced him.

"Not a bad hit," he said holding his stomach. She relaxed a bit, hoping she could catch her breath. "But I have other things to do today so I think I will just finish this now." Aqua closed his eyes and raised his hands above his head. Shan stood straight up and watched intently at what he was doing.

The area became cold suddenly causing her to shiver a bit. She could see steam begin to rise from the pool. Shan looked up at Quin who was clutching the towel around her to try to keep warm.

Aqua body began to glow white and he opened his eyes. "You can give up now if you want and I will allow you to leave. Of course I will expect you back hear tomorrow to begin work." Shan frowned.

"I never give up." She shouted. Aqua narrowed his eyes.

"Aqua Ice," he shouted and brought his hands down. Shan watched as the pool suddenly froze over. She swallowed hard and glared at him, he had just made the fight more difficult. She knew she would have to do something, but she was running out of ideas. Aqua stepped onto the ice and raised his hands in the air again.

"Shard Dagger," The sound of breaking ice caused her to look down.

"Shan watch out!" Quin shouted. The ice began to crack around Aqua and rise up. Shan could feel her own power beginning to rise but had no idea what to do with it. 

"Take this," he shouted and the ice flew at her. She jumped out of the way almost landing in the now freezing water. She dodged a second before Aqua began to laugh. Shan folded her arms infront of her and began to focus. Her eyes flashed blue as she glared at Aqua.

"Power up," she said and felt as the energy filed her body. With a jump she lunged at Aqua who raised his hand. She was hit with a cold blast of air and fell onto a platform.

"Nice trick," he said laughing. He threw another piece of Ice at her this time it barley missed her arm. Shan stood up and could feel the energy rise again, she had to try something different.

"Now to finish this," He said. He threw his arms out infront of him and the Ice began to fly at her. Shan let out a yell as she threw her own hands out, a beam of blue energy hit the ice melting it instantly. Aqua stood dumbstruck for a moment. Shan jumped at him again this time landing a punch to his jaw. He stumbled backwards and let out a cry as he hit the icy water. Shan, now breathing extremely heavily jumped onto the pool's edge and walked stood near the door. Above her Quin and Rattata were cheering her.

"Way to go," Quin shouted. Shan smiled and waited for Aqua to come up, nothing. She walked over to the pool and couldn't see him. She looked up at Quin.

"Do you see him?" She called out. Quin shook her head. "Oh no," Shan said.

"What?" Quin said shouting down at her.

"Maybe I hit him so hard I knocked him out cold. I have to help him out." Shan jumped into the water and yelled at how cold it was. It was freezing, she swam down and tried to look for him. She could barley see anything, finally her lungs began to scream for air. She swam up to the surface and banged her head hard on something. She reached out with her hand and found that it the water was frozen solid. She tried to punch at it but it was no use. Some how Aqua had tricked her. She swam around the surface looking for a crack to breathe from there was nothing. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. She closed her eyes and tried to focus but she couldn't feel anything it was to cold.

She began to feel dizzy and was about to black out when something white bust threw the ice and two hands pulled her up. She coughed and gasped for air.

"Shan," Quin said. "Are you ok?" Shan looked up at her next to her Seel was next to her.

"Th. . Tha. . That maniac." Shan said trying to stand but fell back down. Quin helped her up. "Wh. . Where is he?" She said angrily. Quin helped her off of the Ice.

"Right hear," Aqua said jumping down from his platform. He walked up to her. Shan looked up at him from were she was siting. She felt like she was freezing. "You are pathetic," he said crossing his hands infront of himself. "I can't believe you fell for it. I mean I can swim extremely well I was fine."

"Yu. . You Jerk," Shan said still shaking. "I wha. .want. . m .my badge." She was still breathing heavily. Aqua laughed.

"I don't think so kid." He said. Quin glared at him and stepped forward.

"Hey. You said that whoever hit the water first lost and you did. Give her the badge and the money you owe her." Quin said in a shaky voice. Shan could tell that she was scared of Aqua and she couldn't blame her.

"Look little waterflower. I am not going to allow her to have that badge. I can't let everyone know that I was beaten by this little girl." Shan jumped to her feet.

"I'm not a kid and you will give me that badge or I'll report you to. . "

"Or you'll report me to who? The police won't listen to you and I know that the league will back me up. Face it kid you lost." Shan looked down at her feet. She knew that he was right. 

"Aqua," a voice bombed from behind them. Shan turned and saw Slick walk threw the door. "Give her the bade." He said. Aqua took a step back. Shan turned to look at him. It was odd, he seemed to be scared of Slick for some reason.

"Of course." Aqua said smiling. "I was just about to give it to her." He took out a Cascade badge and handed it to Shan. She turned it over in her hand admiring it. Smiling she clipped it onto her belt.

"Finally," she said sighing. Aqua had his back to slick and was glaring at her. Quin stepped back.

"We better go Quin," Shan said stepping forward. 

"Just to show there are no hard feelings," Slick said. "Why don't you two shake hands." Shan stopped short causing Quin to run into her. Aqua extended his hand out and she looked at it.

"No thanks," she said and tried to walk past him. 

"Come on kid," he said smiling. "No hard feelings." Shan frowned and shook his hand. Suddenly his grip tightened and she winced a bit from the pain. She focused all of her energy through her hand and Squeezed with all of her might. Aqua let out a cry and dropped to his knees. Shan laughed a bit.

"No hard feelings." She said sarcastically and left the gym.

"That was the hardest match I have ever done." Shan said setting down on a park bench. Quin sat down next to her.

"Tell me about it. I thought you were going to drown after that ice formed on the pool." 

"How did I get out?" Shan asked looking at Quin. Quin smiled. 

"My darling Seel saved you by breaking through the ice." 

"Remind me to treat that pokemon Quin." She said and shivered again. It was very warm outside but she was still cold. Quin jumped to her feet.

"I'm going to call my mom and she give us a ride." Shan smiled at Quin. She knew she said something but she couldn't quiet make it out.

"Ok," she said and yawned. She watched Quin walk towards the a phone both. Shan took out her new Cascade badge and smiled as it caught the light. She leaned back and closed her eyes. 

"Hey Shan," Quin said walking up to her. Shan opened one eye and looked at her.

"What?" She asked smiling.

"My mom said that she couldn't come and pick us up because she had to take my little sister to shop for cloths." Shan laughed.

"That's ok," she said setting up. "I don't mind walking," she stood up. "What is your sisters name?" Quin made a face and put her hand on her hip.

"Lucy," Shan smiled.

"It must be great to have a little sister. How old is she?" Shan asked as they began to walk.

"She's seven. She can be nice sometimes but other times she is just a major pain." Quin said laughing a bit. Shan thought about Greg for a moment.

"Kids can be that way sometimes. The kids at the orphanage are a lot like my little brothers and sisters." Quin looked at her a bit puzzled.

"So what is Greg like? Did he like his new pokemon?" Shan stopped short and slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Oh no. I forgot to call Nan back." She began walking again. 

"You can call her when we get back to the lab." Quin said stepping onto the bridge. Shan smiled and they walked on. Shan was lost in thought when they reached the lab. She had been thinking about the fight with Aqua and what had happened. It wasn't that she was afraid, it was that she was begging to realize what Steel was talking about, and that worried her.

"So did you get the badge." Mark said coming out of the lab. Quin smiled and took out her badge.

"Tada," she said. Mark laughed.

"Good job," Quin put it away and then looked at him.

"What are you doing hear? I mean Aunt Daisy never let you come over hear before." Mark smiled.

"It was Mom's Idea," he said and looked at Shan. "Hey how did you do?" Shan took out her badge and showed it to him, but with less enthusiasm as Quin. "Hey good job." 

"Thanks Mark," she said. Mark suddenly began to laugh. "What?" She asked looking around.

"How in the world did you get wet? Did you fall into the pool or something?" Shan blushed and walked past him into the lab and up to change. 

"Mark!" Quin shouted as Shan came back out. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a blue top. 

"What?!" Mark said in a laughing voice. Shan wondered what was going , that is until she saw Marks Ekans curled around Quin's leg.

"Get it off! You know I don't like snakes!" The Ekans looked up at Quin with sad eyes. Shan laughed causing them all to look over at her.

"Ahh," she said smiling. "I think that the Ekans likes you Quin." Quin looked down at the snake and jumped back.

"I don't care it's creepy." She said. The Ekans looked at Mark and then curled up and hid its head. Mark frowned.

"Way to go cuz you hurt Vipers feelings." Mark walked over and recalled his pokemon. Shan sat down on a near by bench and waited for there fight to start.

"So," Quin shouted. "I told you over a hundred times that I do not like snakes and what do you do? You realize Viper," She threw her hands up. "YOU KNOW HE LIKES ME!" Mark stifled a laugh. Shan tried to ignore them and released Charmeleon. 

"Char," she said and hoped into her lap. Shan was happy that she wasn't mad at her for letting her out earlier. Shan pet her head and smiled.

"Hey girl," she said smiling. Off to the side she could hear Quin still yelling at Mark. "How about you and I go inside and leave these two to argue." Charmeleon looked up at Shan and then over to the two feuding cousins. 

"Char," she said. Shan stood up and they both walked into the lab. Inside she was surprised to see five people about her age. Ash was standing infront of them, she walked up to see what was going on.

"First of all I would like to congratulate you for passing the pokemon test," the people around him all let out a sigh of relief. It had been a while since she had taken her test and she could remember how relieved she was when it was over. "Rachel," Ash said looking at a paper. "You scored the highest so you can pick first." A freckle faced red hair girl stepped forward. Charmeleon sat down and leaned against Shan's leg.

"Prof. Katchem do you have a Staryu?" She asked. Ash nodded and tossed her the ball and handed her pokedex and pokeballs.

"Oh thank you," she said and walked past Shan with a grin across her face. Shan picked Charmeleon up and sat down on a chair. Three more trainers picked their pokemon leaving only one left. Shan yawned and looked out the window, outside Mark was running like a maniac from Quin.

"What?!" A boy her age said throwing his hands up. Charmeleon jumped awake. Shan looked over to were Ash was trying to calm down a guy with green hair.

"I'm sorry I really thought we had more pokemon." Ash said. The guy ran his hand threw his hair and looked down at his feet.

"But," he began to say but stopped. "Thanks anyway Professor." Shan watched as the guy took the pokedex and pokeballs any way. She felt bad for him, it must have been terrible. Shan smiled and stood up.

"Hey," she said walking up to the guy. 

"Hi," he said looking at her. "Um, do I know you?" he asked. Shan shook her head. Charmeleon hugged Shan around the leg, Shan gasped as Charmeleon accidentally scratched her.

"I couldn't help over hearing what happened." She said. The guy smiled. 

"Yea well I can catch a wild pokemon and it can be my starter." Shan could see that he was putting on a tuff guy act, she didn't understand why.

"Well if you want I can help you catch one." The guy looked at her. 

"Thanks but," he trailed off. Shan frowned.

"Hey come on," She said looking at him. "I know how hard it is to start off. Why not let me help you out." The guy looked down at his feet.

"No really I don't need help," He said smiling. Ash walked up to them.

"Lester you should let her help you out. Shan is a very good trainer she has already won a real badge." Shan smiled.

"Well actually Ash," she said blushing a bit. Ash's eyes widened.

"You got the water badge?" Shan nodded. Ash clapped his hands together. "Great job." Lester looked at her and sighed.

"It's not that I'm not grateful it's just that I want to catch my own pokemon. It's going to be hard now that I don't have a starter." Ash turned and walked away. Shan thought for a moment. 

"I think I can help you there," she said and took out Nidoran's pokeball. "I just caught this pokemon," she looked at the ball. "But I think that he would be a perfect starter for you." She sighed. "The only thing is that he has to choose. If he chooses to go with you then you can have him. If he chooses to stay with me then you have to let me catch you a pokemon." Lester smiled.

"Wow," he said and hugged her. Shan, a bit surprised, jumped back. "Thanks, by the way what's your name." Shan looked at him and smiled.

"Shan," she held Nidoran's pokeball up. "Ok let's see if he will go with you. GO Nidoran." In a flash of red light the small pokemon formed.

"Nid," he said and sat down. Charmeleon sat down and leaned up against Shan's leg.

"Nidoran," Shan said. Nidoran looked up at her and cocked it's head. "Would you like to help this guy out?" Nidoran looked up a Lester and then back at Shan. 

"What I mean is," Shan said sighing. "I think that he would be a good trainer for you, but I want you to choose." 

"Doran," Nidoran said and scratched it's ear. Lester looked down at the small pokemon and smiled.

"Hi," he said. Nidoran looked at Lester and stood up. He walked over and sniffed his shoe. Shan smiled.

"Nid," he said and began to rub up against Lester's leg. Shan smiled. 

"I think he likes you." Shan said smiling, she handed him the pokeball and pet Nidoran behind his ear.

"You be good for Lester." She said Lester made a face.

"Call me Les," he said picking up his new pokemon. "I think I'll call you Uno." Uno barked and Les set him down. Shan smiled and watched as Les left with Uno, after he was gone she began to feel sad.

"Goodbye Nidoran," she said waving. "I know you'll be happy with him." Charmeleon poked Shan's foot. She looked down and picked her up.

"Char," Charmeleon said sadly.

"Don't worry girl," she said hugging her tight. "We'll see him again oneday, besides I'm sure that Les will be a good trainer for him."

"That was a nice thing to do," Gary said from behind her. Shan turned and looked at him. 

"I. ." she sighed. She wanted to tell him that it was nothing but in fact it took her a lot to give away Nidoran. "I just thought that Nidoran would be happy with him." Gary smiled.

"I know it's hard." Gary said setting down at a desk. Shan picked up Charmeleon and walked over to were he was setting. 

"Yes," she said. "It was, but I know that Nidoran will be happy with him. He choose to go with Les." Gary smiled.

"Well I'm sure you will see him again one day." Gary looked at his watch and then stood up. "I have to go and check up on the Slowbro," he laughed a bit. "Want to come?" Shan put her hand oh her head and laughed. 

"No, that's ok." She said laughing. Charmeleon squirmed in her arms. "I think I will go and see if Mark and Quin have stopped fighting." Gary laughed.

"Those two always fight. How do you put up with it?" Shan shrugged, Charmeleon mimicked her moves.

"I just let them go at it until it passes." Gary walked away.

"Melon," Charmeleon said and hugged her around her neck. Shan walked outside. Mark and Quin were siting talking about something. They were laughing and acting like friends again.

"Looks like the fire stopped," Shan said walking up to them. 

"Char," Charmeleon said. Quin and Mark looked up.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Never mind. Hey Mark were have you been?" Mark smiled.

"Well my mother and Aunt Lilly decided that they were going to go shopping with my younger cousin Lucy." He said sighing. "My dad and Uncle decided to bail out and I got stuck going with them to help them carry their things." Shan laughed.

"Well I needed a new outfit," a voice said from behind them. Shan turned and saw a small girl with big violet eyes and pink hair standing behind her.

"Lucy," Quin said harshly. "You know better than to sneak up on people." Lucy frowned out at Quin. 

"Hey who are you?" She asked looking at Shan. Shan smiled.

"My name's Shan." Lucy looked at Charmeleon and then back to her sister.

"Mom is looking for you Quin," she said crossing her arms infront of her. "And she said that you better have a good explanation for going to the Water gym." She put her hands on her hips. "You know you weren't suppose to go there."

Quin turned red and angrily stood up. "Lucy you have a big mouth for a kid." Quin ran into the lab.

"So Mark," Shan said setting down. "When do you want to leave for the next gym?" Mark sighed and looked away.

"He has to go to school," Lucy said setting next to her cousin. Mark smiled and sat up.

"That's my little cuz," he pushed down the cap that was on her head. "Always full of information." Lucy laughed and pulled her cap back up.

"School?" Shan said puzzled. "But it's summer. Were in the world are you going to go?" Mark looked at her and leaned back.

"It's called the Northern Lake Pokemon Academy." He said. It sounded as if he had rehearsed it. Shan smiled.

"Sounds nice," she said. "What kind of school is it?" 

"It's a school for trainers. My dad arranged it, I'm not sure if I want to go." He looked at Lucy. "Besides, it's not for the summer. Pinkie hear got it wrong." Lucy jumped to her feet and shook her fist at Mark.

"Don't call me Pinkie." She said angrily and walked off.

"I have to go there to take entrance exams. It's a school for studying pokemon and it is said to be the best place to go if you want to be a pokemon scientist." Shan sighed.

"Sounds great," she said. Mark looked at her.

"Quin told me about what happened with Aqua." Shan looked at him and then back down at her feet. "Are you ok?" He asked. Shan turned her head.

"I'm fine," she said coldly. Mark ran his hand through his hair and looked forward.

"Um," he said. Shan looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry Mark," she said. "It's just that I won and that jerk wasn't even going to give me the badge. That is until Slick showed up."

"Quin told me about him to," he said.

"Well I know one thing," she said standing. "Slick is not going to leave me alone, and that worries me." She looked at Mark.

"What do you mean?" He asked, he knew that it took alot to worry her.

"Aqua was scared of Slick Mark. I mean when I fought him he was fearless," Charmeleon jumped up on the bench and sat next to Mark. "When Slick told him to give me the badge his looked terrified." Mark stood up.

"Well maybe we won't run into him." He said, they began to walk back to the lab.

"No," she said. "I know we will." They walked into the lab. Around them scientist were rushing about caring for pokemon. 

"Marky," a high pitched voice said. Shan looked over her shoulder and saw a woman plow into Mark. "There you are Marky," she said. "You had me worried. Oh who is this? Is she your little girlfriend." Shan and Mark blushed. The woman grabbed Shan's hand and Shook it. Charmeleon growled at her.

"Oh hi I am Marky's mom Daisy. You are so cute and let me just say that my son is the perfect boy." Mark, still blushing, stepped forward.

"Mom," he said nervously. "You're embarrassing me. Shan is not my Girlfriend she is my friend." Daisy laughed.

"Oh," she giggled. "You must forgive me. My Marky is so popular with the girls' and. . "

"MOM," Mark said annoyed. 

"What?" She said tossing her blue hair. "I am just so proud of you for getting into the Northern Lake Pokemon Academy." She wiped her eyes. "He is just so wonderful." Shan smiled politely and tried to edge away. Daisy walked infront of her and smiled.

"So how do you like my little Marky?" Shan blushed.

"Daisy," a male voice said from behind them. "Why don't you give it a rest?" He said.

"Hi," he said looking at Shan. "My name is Markus." He looked at Mark. "J.R I hope you are ready for the entrance exams." Mark stood at attention. Shan was surprised, usually Mark slouched a bit.

"Yes sir," he said. 

"Well good," Markus folded his arms behind him. "You know son," he said sternly. "I went to that school and so did my father. You are expected to carry on this proud tradition." Shan sighed.

"Talk about pressure," she said under her breath. 

"What?" Markus said looking at her. Shan smiled.

"I said to walk is a treasure." Markus looked at her with an odd expression. Shan sighed and looked down at Charmeleon. 

"Char," Charmeleon said. 

Shan left Mark to talk with his parents. She was setting in the break room when Lucy bounded in.

"Hi," she said setting down across from her. "Guess what?" Shan smiled. Charmeleon was curled up on her lap.

"What?" She said. Lucy took of her cap and smiled. 

"Quin is grounded," she said smiling. "She has to clean the whole house because she went to the gym and wasn't suppose to." Quin ran into the room.

"You little," she said shaking her finger at Lucy. "I can't believe you told on me. You can forget about me taking you to camp." Lucy smiled.

"You have to you promised and besides mom is making you." She looked at Shan. "I am also going to be traveling with you for a while." Shan looked at Quin.

"Hey Lucy," Shan said looking at the pink harried girl.

"Yes," she said smiling.

"Could you go and see if Mark is done talking to his mom?" Lucy jumped up and left. Shan looked at Quin.

"She can't Quin," Shan said. "I mean it is to dangerous." Quin sighed.

"I know but it won't be for long. It's only a day's walk to the camp," Quin looked at Shan. "She won't be any trouble."

"Well ok," she said sighing. "But we have to be careful I mean if the rockets were to find her and us we could be in for trouble."

"Hey don't worry I'll take care of her." Lucy came back into the room wearing a small yellow backpack. Around her neck a pokeball dangled from a silver chain.

"I'm all ready," she said. "And so is Bosola," she lifted the pokeball up.

"Well actually Lucy," Shan said stretching. "It's a bit late to leave now," Lucy frowned. "But we'll leave tomorrow morning." Lucy looked sadly down at her pokeball.

"Ook," she said and sat down.

"Hey cheer up kido," Mark said coming in the room. "We'll get you to the camp on time. Hey who's up for some dinner," he said smiling. "My treat." 

"Then the answer is yes," Quin said. Shan could see that Mark was bothered by something.

"Thanks Mark," Shan said. "But you shouldn't waste you money on us. How about we just get some burgers and grill them down on the beach." Mark clapped his hands together.

"Oh come on," he said. "I want to congratulate you two on winning the Cascade badges." Shan smiled.

"Ok," she said smiling. She nudged Charmeleon who woke up.

"Charmeleon," she said.

"He girl are you hungry?" Charmeleon rubbed her stomach and nodded. 

"Cool," Mark said. "Let's go." 

That evening they ate a pizza parlor that was located in the city. Lucy, who was to excite to eat, just pushed her food around her plate. 

"Lucy eat it don't play with it." Quin said sternly. "Ok," Quin said wiping her hands. "It will take us a day to get to the camp," she pointed at the map on her pokedex. "If we go this way we should get there." 

"After we drop Pinkie off we can take this rout to the academy. The good thing is that it goes past the wild gym. We can stop by there for a match and to get our pokemon healed." 

"Well sounds good to me." Shan said and looked at Charmeleon who had begun to eat Shan's pizza. "Hey," she said angrily. "You can't eat that girl it's not good for you." Charmeleon looked at her with the pizza hanging out of her mouth. She looked at the pizza and then finished it off. Shan rolled her eyes. "Don't come wining to me when you get a stomach ache."

"Char," Charmeleon said and snuggled up close to Shan. 

"Well we better get going," Shan looked at Quin. "I mean if you want to get going early tomorrow you should get to cleaning your house." Quin shot a glance at Lucy.

"I wonder how you knew that?" Lucy smiled and swung her legs back and forth in her chair. They all laughed. After dinner they went back to the lab were Shan met Violet, yet another aunt. Violet had twin babies that seemed to cry most of the night. Shan went to bed early that night. Charmeleon and the others were surrounding her on the bed. She closed her eyes and thought about the size of Mark and Quin's family. It was so large.

"I wonder if I have a family out there?" She said petting Rattata. He raised his head and set it back down. Shan smiled and drifted off to sleep.

[Back to the Main Page][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/4122/



	14. Default Chapter Title

Pokemon Fanfic

Rattata's Story

Shan woke up to the familiar look of dawn. Rattata opened his eyes and looked at her. Shan smiled and he laid his head back down, annoyed with his master's habit of getting up at dawn.

"You can sleep in your pokeball Rattata," she said smiling. He slowly arched his back and yawned. The others stirred but remained sleeping. Shan recalled all but Rattata who wanted to remain out. Shan packed up her book bag. Ash, Gary, and Misty had given her some supplies. Among them there were five more pokeballs, a few heals, potions, and burn heal.

"Well looks like were ready Rattata." Shan said and picked up her pokedex from the chair near the bed. She had been up late the night before trying to find a map that would lead her to Lavender town but was unsuccessful. Shan picked up Rattata and went downstairs were Ash was standing looking out the doorway.

"Good morning." Shan said as she walked up to him. Shan fell silent when she saw that he was frowning. "Is every thing ok?" He turned to look at her, his face softened.

"I have bad news for you. Prof. Jinxins has reverted the transfer." He said. He could see by her puzzled expression that she had no idea what he was talking about. 

"What does that mean?"

"I'm sorry Shan," he said. "But your pokemon will go to Geovon labs, not hear." Shan looked down. Rattata looked at her with concern.

"Ra," he said and nuzzled under her chin.

"It's ok," she said. "I will just have to grin and bear it. One day I'll have my own gym and all of my pokemon will liver there with me." She looked up at him and smiled. "I am not going to let this get me down."

"That's the spirit." He said. The large Pikachu ran up to Ash.

"Pika pi." She said and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Pikachu," he said and petted her on her head. 

"Ash?" She asked looking at him. 

"Yes," he said. The Pikachu jumped down from Ash's arms; Rattata jumped from Shan's arms.

"Can you give me a map to Lavender town." Ash stared at her. He looked like he had seen a ghost. 

"Absolutely not!" He said almost shouting. "I have already told you that Lavender town isn't safe." Shan looked up at him.

"I know but.."

"But what?" He said angrily. "Don't tell me you want to go there." Shan just nodded her head. 

"Why do you want to go so badly? Do you have some kind of wish for trouble?" 

"I just need to go there." 

"Why?!" he asked. "That place is dead. No one has lived there for years." Shan looked up quickly.

"I have to go," she said angrily. "And I will if you help me or not!" She said and ran out the door down to the beach. Rattata ran after her. 

She was crying on the beach when Ash found her. "Mind if I sit down?" he asked. Shan shook her head. "Tell me something," he said looking at her. "Why do you want to go there?" Shan looked out at the ocean.

"Do you think that Laparas is ok out there?" Ash sighed.

"You're changing the subject."

"I know," she said. "You'll laugh." Ash shook his head.

"No I won't. Go on and tell me." Shan sighed.

"I keep having this dream were I am standing a dark forest. Around me the wind is blowing. Then out of the darkness of the forest a voice keeps saying 'Go to Lavender town.'" 

"Is that all?" Ash said. Shan shook her head.

"No," she pulled her knees up to her chest and looked down at her feet. "I have other dreams. One is about an old monk, in that one I am alot younger. In another dream I am being pulled through a forest by something. I keep trying to look at it but it's all blurry." Shan looked over at Ash. "In that dream the thing takes me to a clearing and flies off. Then I am grabbed from behind and wake up."

"So that's why. You think that some answers to your past are in Lavender town," he smiled. "Well am I right?" Shan nodded.

"I want to know if I have a family out there? Maybe they can help me understand this power I have." Ash stood up and took out a red pokedex. From the looks of it she could tell that it was very old.

"Give me your pokedex." Ash said. Shan stood up and dusted some of the sand off. She took out her dex and handed it to Ash. Ash took out a cable and hooked it to both pokedexs. After a short time he unhooked them.

"Hear," he said giving her pokedex back to her. "I downloaded a map to Lavender in your pokedex." Shan took the dex and smiled.

"Thank you Ash." She said Ash just frowned.

"I know that I can't stop you," he said turning. "I can only hope that you don't run into what I did when I was there." Shan looked at him.

"What did you run into?" He shut his eyes tight as if he was in pain.

"Never mind," he looked up. "Hey Quin and Mark are hear. You better go." Shan smiled and ran up the hill.

"Hi," Lucy said waving. "I am all ready to go." Quin glared at her sister.

"Don't you ever run out of energy?" She asked yawning. Lucy ignored her. Mark laughed.

"Hey guys," Shan said walking up to them. Rattata walked next to her. "Let's get going ok. We want to make sure that Lucy and Mark get to were they need to go in time."

"All right," Mark said. "Hey Ash," he said.

"Hi Mark." Ash said smiling. "Well good luck kids. I know that I will see all of you in the pokemon league games one day. Bye." He said and walked into the lab. The small band of travelers turned and went on their way. 

They had only been traveling for two hours when Quin and Mark began to argue again. Shan sighed thinking that it would pass, that is until Lucy began to argue as well. Shan turned and looked at them angrily.

"HEY!" She said loudly. The three arguing relatives looked at her. "You three want to give it a rest. What are you arguing about anyway?"

"Mark said that I had no clue were I was going and that I wouldn't be able to use a map." Quin said shooting a glance at Mark.

"Well I'm right we were already lost once because of you." Mark said.

"Hey I want to rest." Lucy said. Quin looked at her.

"Hey look Pinkie we have to keep going." They all began to argue again. Shan was standing there watching them Rattata was siting next to her. She was fed up with them. 

"SHUT UP!" Shan yelled. They all looked at her. "I am sick of this." She said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked. Shan put her hands on her hips.

"I mean I am sick of hearing you guys arguing all of the time. Can you all just shake hands or something so we can get going. Mark Quin knows how to read a Map." Quin smiled. "Quin stop being so sensitive." She said Mark smiled. Shan looked at Lucy.

"We'll take a break in an hour. Now let's go." Shan said and turned to walk away. Behind her friends looked at one another and smiled.

"Sorry," they all said in unison and Ran after Shan. 

That evening, they set up camp about a mile from were Lucy was going to be dropped off. It was getting dark and Shan thought it would be safer to travel in the morning. Shan apologized for her yelling and they all went to bed. That is except for one small purple pokemon.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Rattata sat looking into the fire that the master had made. He looked at her and then down to the ground. Had she found him or did he find her, he wasn't sure how he came to be with her. He had just felt something when he met her. 

"Rattata,(They sleep to much.)" He said and looked at the others. Out of all of them Charmelon was the only one he could tolerate. The Butterfree and the Eevee were always playing, and the Meowth always seemed preoccupied with keeping clean. He looked at his master again. She was tossing and turning in her sleep again. 

"No leave me alone," she said and rolled over on her side. He stood up and walked off into the woods

He was thinking of his family, since he met her he had found that he had been thinking of nothing else.

He had lived in the Viridian forest most of his life. His parents had sent him away for his own safety, fearing that the rest of the tribe would kill him. He wasn't able to do what Charmelon had done, evolve. The glow had come twice now and he had stopped it somehow, he just didn't want to change, he liked being what he was.

Rattata walked back to where his master was, she was no longer having a bad dream, he could tell. He curled up next to her and fell asleep. He had never liked her kind, but he liked her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

When Shan woke up she found that Rattata was sleep next to her. Charmeleon was busy rooting through her backpack in an attempt to find something to eat.

"Charmeleon," Shan said. Charmelon looked up at her and rubbed her stomach, Rattata raised his head and looked at them. "If you were hungry you should have woken me up. How about I make some pancakes," Shan said a cheer came from the left of her.

"YAY," Lucy shouted. "I love pancakes. Quin tries to make them but she always burns them."

"I do not," Quin said setting up. Mark laughed and got up.

"Face it Cuz, you couldn't cook if your life depended on it." Quin frowned, stood up and started to walk off. "Hey were are you going?" Quin looked at him.

"I am going to get dressed nosy," Shan sighed and began to look though her pack. She was amazed at the amount of things that the pack could hold. She soon took out a package of pancake mix, a can of milk, some sugar, some cinnamon, and one can of instaegg.

"Hey Mark can you get a fire started." Mark nodded and picked up a stick, he walked over to Charmeleon who was trying to get a sleepy Rattata to play with her. He knelt down and tried to light the stick with Charmeleon's tale, Shan turned to see what he was doing.

"NO MARK STOP," she shouted but it was too late. Charmeleon swung her tale around hard and knocked Mark to the ground.

"OW," Mark said rubbing his head. Shan sighed.

"Her tale isn't a real fire Mark," She said stirring the pancakes. "It only looks like one." Mark stood up and looked at Shan.

"Now you tell me." 

"You know that she only likes me Mark" Shan set the bowl down. "I mean why would you even try." Mark made a face and went to build a fire. It wasn't to long before they were eating pancakes.

"Yum," Lucy said taking a huge bite, which caused Quin to scold her. Shan's pokemon were enjoying their pancakes when someone jumped out of the bushes.

"Hey who are you." Shan said standing. "And why are going around trying to scare people out of their minds." The Guy just stood there and smiled. Quin, Mark, and Lucy stood up.

"Sorry," he said. "My name is Adrian Martino," he said and smiled.

"Well you scared the crap out of us." Quin shouted. Adrian laughed a bit.

"Sorry," he said. "I saw your camp and I was wondering if you know were Camp Poke is?" Lucy jumped to her feet.

"We sure do!" She said. Quin sighed. "We're on our way there." Adrian smiled.

"Cool," he looked at Mark. "I thought that we were lost." Shan smiled.

"Well if you like you can join us for breakfast." Mark frowned a bit and sat down. Quin smiled and did the same.

"Oh no thanks," He looked over his shoulder. "Hey kido come on out." He said. A small boy came out of the bushes causing Shan to drop her pancakes.

"GREG," she shouted. Greg looked up at her and a wide smile crossed his face. He ran up to her and they both hugged. Shan looked at him. "How? I mean when did you get hear and why are you with him?" She asked. Greg smiled and hugged her again.

"I got adopted by my second cousin. Nan said that they found him and that I should go and live there." Shan laughed.

"I'm happy for you," she said sadly. She was happy that he was adopted but she would miss him. 

"So your Shan." Adrian said stepping forward. "Your all Greg talks about," he smiled and looked at Greg. "That is when he talks. He usually only talks to Sha." Lucy walked up to Greg. 

"Hi I'm Lucy," she said and extended her hand. Greg looked at her and blushed.

"I'm Greg," he said and shook her hand. 

"Do you have a bug?" Lucy asked. Greg shook his head.

"No I have a Pidgey. Her name is Shan." 

"That's a nice name." Mark said looking at Shan with a grin. "How did you come up with it?" Quin giggled a bit. Shan shoot a glance at them.

"I named her after Shan because she is the best ever." Shan smiled a bit. 

"Well we better get going if we are going to get theses two to the camp." Quin said standing up. After packing up the camp they were off. After a half an hour they reached the camp. Once it was in her line of sight Lucy grabbed Greg's hand and dragged him towards the camp. Greg followed her laughing all the way. Shan smiled looked at her pokemon.

"Ok guys," she said. "Time to go back into the ball." The pokemon seemed to groan in unison. "Look you have to go back into your pokeballs." Shan looked around at her pokemon's sad faces.

"Don't be difficult." Shan said and recalled Butterfree and Puwar. "I'll let you all out again soon." She recalled Charmelon who surprisingly allowed her to recall her. Shan smiled as she tried to recall Eevee who dodged.

"EEVEE!" Eevee said and sat down. Shan laughed and looked at Rattata.

"I suppose you two can stay out." Rattata sat down and looked at her. "As long as you two stay out of trouble."

"Hey come on Shan." Mark said. "Lucy is already there."

"Coming," she said and walked towards the camp followed by her pokemon.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Rattata, ta Ra. (You are a real brat, do you know that.)" he said angrily at Eevee. She looked at him and turned up her nose.

"Eevee. EE Vee E Vee.(At least I am a pedigree and not a common pokemon like you.)" she said and smiled. Rattata glared at her and frowned. How dare she insult him that way. It was her who had disobeyed the Master. "EE, VEE. (Master carry me. I'm tired.)" She winded causing the master to look down at her.

"Eevee," she said. "You need to walk," she said and smiled. "It will make you stronger." She said and turned and looked forward.

"Rattata. Ra Ra tatta.( You know that the master won't carry us,)" He looked up at the master. "Rattata ta ra. ( She only does that when we are hurt or very tired.)" Eevee frowned.

"Eevee, (commoner)." She said and ran up to walk next to the master. He stayed behind. Why did the master allow her to stay out, why not Charmeleon? He couldn't stand that stuck up Eevee. The master didn't seem to notice.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"So this is Camp Poke," Shan said smiling. Eevee lay down at her feet and winded again to be picked up. Shan sighed, "No Eevee," she said. "I know you want me to carry you," she knelt down and pet her on the head. "You need to get stronger. Just keep walking for a few more minuets and then I'll carry you." 

"Eevee," she said smiling.

"Hey look at that Greg," Lucy said smiling. "Go, Bosola1." Lucy shouted. A Beeddril jumped form the pokeball.

"Bezzzdrillll," it said and hovered next to Lucy who pet it on the head. Greg watched.

"Wow you have a Beedrill. You must be a relay good bug trainer." He said and looked at Sha's pokeball.

"Thanks," she said. Shan smiled, finally Greg was opening up and making friends. 

When they walked into the camp a hyper woman with long blond hair and closed eyes greeted them.

"Well hi there," she said jumping from behind Shan. Shan jumped, startled by the woman. Eevee jumped behind Shan and Rattata shook his head at Eevee's actions.

"Rattata," Rattata said. Eevee jumped out from behind Shan and growled at him. Shan looked at them.

"Hey you two calm down ok." The woman laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said and smiled.

"Hi," Mark said stepping forward. "My name is Mark and I was escorting my young talented cousin to you." He walked up to the woman with a wide grin. Adrian smiled and did the same. Shan, Quin and Lucy were all frowning at the way the boy's were acting.

"And I am Adrian the great," he said grinning widely. "This is my bro, Greg." The woman smiled and extend her hand.

"Ma name is Lola," Mark pushed Adrian to the side and shook her hand. 

"That's a very nice name." Adrian pushed Greg out of the way.

"I agree," He said. "It's very nice." Shan stepped forward.

"Ahem," she said crossing her hands infront of her. "My name is Shan, the shy boy hiding behind me is Greg." She said smiling.

"And I am Lucy," Lucy shouted. "When do we get to battle?" She asked. 

"LUCY!?" Quin said sternly. "Don't be so impatient." Lola laughed.

"Na, it's ok," she smiled. "She's just a little excited. Well Lucy you don't get ta battle until the third day of camp." She looked at Greg. "Hey there fellow. Don't ya want to say hi?" Greg shook his head and tried to hide behind Shan.

"Come on Greg." Lucy said smiling. "We can be partners." Lucy said smiling. Greg blushed and smiled.

"Looks like my little sister likes Greg," Quin said. Lucy shot a glance at Quin.

"Well Kid's you can go on off in that direction to get to the meetin hall. Once you're there you can get all of your information. Now yall better git goin." Lucy and Greg walked off. Shan and the others waved good bye to them.

"Well be better git going." Quin said angrily walking past Adrian and Mark. Lola walked off towards the kids. Behind her Mark and Adrian watched as she walked off. Shan glared at them.

"I'll never understand boy's," she said angrily. "You guy's see a pretty older woman and you just can't help making a complete fool of your selves can you?" Mark and Adrian frowned. Adrian had decided to walk with them for a while.

"Look," Adrian said a bit annoyed. "You girls do the same thing." He ran his hand threw his hair.

"Yea relay," Mark said. "You and Quin both were going ga ga over Gary." Shan and Quin both glared at him in unison.

"That's different!" They said in unison. Mark laughed.

"Yea right." Adrian said. They walked on Eevee barked to be picked up and Shan decided to carry her. Rattata frowned a bit.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Eevee Eevee.(I knew she would pick me up). Eevee said smugly. Rattata looked at her and then straight-ahead.

"Rattata ra ttata. (You're a wimp). He said laughing. Eevee growled at him. He looked up at the Master and then at her friends. He didn't relay like the tall boy. He was clumsy and couldn't get his Squirtle to do what he told him to. The girl was ok, but she annoyed him. He looked at the new boy with green hair. 

"Rattata,(Why is he hear?) he asked aloud. Eevee looked at the boy and barked at him.

"Eevee, eevee, (Maybe the master likes him)." She said smiling. Rattata made a face. He sighed, Eevee had no clue how to sense danger. 

"Ra Rattata, ( You should be ashamed of yourself)." He said. "Rattata Ra RA.(We are suppose to protect the Master. That means we have to keep an eye on anything different)." 

"Eevee, ee Vee. (You worry to much)." She said nuzzling up against the Master. "Eevee Vee Eevee,( You think every human is a red mark. How can they find us anyway)." The master looked at Rattata. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey Shan," the tall boy said. "Quin said that we should be at the academy by tomorrow afternoon."

"Great," the master said. "Maybe we'll find some pokemon. Hey Adrian," the Master said. "Which way are you going?" The green haired boy just shrugged and smiled.

"I am going to be going towards Vermilion," he smiled. Rattata growled at him. He couldn't wait for him to leave.

"Rattata,( its about time)." Rattata said when Adrian finally left. Eevee just frowned. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Bye Adrian," The group said. Shan looked at Rattata who was smiling, it seemed that he was happy that Adrian was going. Eevee squirmed in her arms.

"Hey," Quin said. "It's getting late. May be we should camp hear." Mark made a face.

"Yea I guess," he said and released his pokemon. 

"Keep Viper away from me," Quin said. Shan released her pokemon, Charmeleon ran up to Rattata and they began to talk. Shan laughed and wished she could under stand them.

"Ok guys time for training." Shan said. Her pokemon lined up, Eevee, just looked up at Shan and began to bark playfully and jump around.

"Eevee," she said and looked up at Shan.

"Line up," Shan said. They all stood straight. Eevee finally lined up and the training began. It was the same as always. She started off making them jump and then had them run. 

"Good job guy's," Shan said smiling at her pokemon. Puwar and Eevee were panting heavily.

"Puwar you did relay good," Shan said and picked her up. Puwar purred and smiled. Eevee looked up at Shan and wined.

"You need to work harder Eevee," Shan said. "I want you to try harder ok." Eevee frowned.

"Hey Shan aren't you being hard on her?" Quin asked. Shan shook her head.

"No," she smiled. "Eevee always want's to play and hardly ever wants to do any serious training. I have to be strict with her for her own good." Mark sighed.

"Why?" he said, "I mean she won't be strong until she evolves anyway." Shan sighed.

"Eevee can be strong as an Eevee to. She has to be strong or she could get hurt in a match." Shan said.

"Well she seems to be doing better." Quin said brushing her Seel. 

"Yes she is but she can do better. Hey Quin do you have another brush?" Shan said.

"No but you can use it when I am done." She said smiling. Mark sighed.

"Hear," he tossed a brush to Shan. "You can use mine I am done brushing my pokemon." 

"Thanks Mark." Mark smiled and then began to read from a book that he was looking at. Shan looked at her pokemon and smiled. Rattata sighed and sat down.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

****

"Who want's to get brushed first?" The master asked. Rattata watched as the Eevee and the Meowth backed up. Charmelon and Butterfree were lucky, they didn't have to go through getting groomed. "Come on," the master said. "I have to brush you guys until I get to a place were I can give you a bath. This will keep fleas off of you." 

"Eevee,(I don't care)." Eevee said and laid down. Puwar looked at Rattata.

"Meow,(I am afraid of getting brushed)." She looked at the yellowed hair girl who was brushing a Seel. The Seel was making painful faces. "Meowth Meow.( It looks painful)."

"Ra,(fine)." He said. "Rattata Ra ta. Rattata ta.(I'll go first, the master is gentle she won't hurt us.)" He walked up to the master who picked him up. She began to brush his head. He smiled and tried to lean into the brush, it felt good.

"Raa taaa taa,( this is so relaxing)." He said looking at Charmeleon. "Rattata, raa.(you should try this)." Charmeleon looked at her arms and then smiled.

"Charmeleon,( no fur)." She said smiling. Puwar walked up to the Master and smiled.

"Meowth, meow.(I'll go next)." She said. Eevee walked up to Puwar and pushed her aside. Butterfree landed next to her.

"Eevee, ee ee vee.(I am going next. You can go after me)." Puwar looked down at her feet and frowned. The master stopped brushing Rattata who jumped from her feet. She picked up Puwar and began to brush her. Puwar began to purr with contentment.

"EEVEE, Eev eevee. (HEY, you were suppose to brush me next)." She shouted. The master smiled at her.

"Don't worry you will be next." The master said and continued to brush Puwar.

"Char, char cha meleon.(How dare you talk to the master that way.)" Charmelon said angrily looking at Eevee. Rattata frowned.

"Free Freeee,( Let's not fight. I hate it when you guys fight. Can't we just relax.)" Butterfree said. Puwar jumped down from the master's arms and laid down on a blanket.

"Meoowth,( that was soo nice.)" She said smiling. "Meowth.(I feel so good now.)" Eevee jumped into the Masters arms and smiled as she brushed her. The master, after feeding them went to bed. Rattata watched as she fell asleep. Charmeleon watched her friend.

"Char,(Rattata)" She said and sat up. She had been laying next to the master.

"Ra,(yes?)" he said looking at her.

"Charmeleon. Char char meleon leon? (Why do you watch her like that? Are you worried about her?)" Charmelon asked walking up to him. Eevee and Butterfree were laying next to each other at the Masters feet. Puwar was laying close to the master's head. The tall boy and annoying girl were also asleep with their pokemon.

"Ra. Rattata ra ttata ta ra. Rattata ra. (I'm not worried about her. I am just wondering why I am with her.)" Charmeleon sat down a bit upset.

"Char meleon,( you don't like her?)"

"Rattata. Ra tta ta tta rattata.( No I like her. I never like humans until I met her.)" he sighed and looked at his friend. 

"Charmeleon, char char meleon. Char Char.( Why don't you like humans? Some of them are very nice like our master who is the best.)" She said puzzled.

"Rattata ra. Rattata ta ra. Ra ra tta rattata. Rattata ra ra.( Your young. I have had alot of experience with humans. The master wasn't the first master I was with)." Rattata said and sighed again. He looked up at his friend. He could tell that she was shocked by what he had said.

"Charmeleon Char. Charmeleon leon char mele. (What do you mean? I thought that you were a wild pokemon)."

"Rattata,(No I had a master before her. He was very bad.)" Charmeleon put her arm around him and hugged him.

"Charmeleon. Char leon meleon char char.(You can tell me anything you want. I won't tell the others)." For a moment Rattata looked at his friend, he could trust her. He sighed and looked at the Master. She was smiling in her sleep, he knew that she was having a good dream, he smiled and looked at Charmeleon.

"Rattata ra ta rattata ra. Rattata Ra ta Rattata, ta. Rattata ra ra taa. (My last master was one of the red marks. He was mean, he would constantly hit me and call me names. I finally ran away and found her. At first I was going to avoid her but then she used that strange light to call for help and I couldn't ignore it)."

"Charrr, Charmeleon cha char meleon. (You were owned by the red mark? No wonder you know how to smell them out)." Rattata nodded.

"Rattata, (I love the master but I am afraid of something.)" Charmeleon cocked her head.

"Char?(What are you afraid of?)" She asked and waged her tale, something that she did when she was curious. He laughed a bit and then smiled.

"Rattata ra ta rattata. Ra rattata.( I can't glow right. I am afraid that the master won't want me after she finds out. You glowed, changed, and became stronger. I can't)." 

Charmeleon looked at Rattata with a sad expression. She knew that the glow meant that a pokemon would get stronger and grow up. Rattata couldn't, she stood up.

"Charmeleon,( The master loves you and she won't be mad that you can't glow.)" She walked over and laid next to the Master. "Char,( We should get some sleep)." She said and laid her head down. 

"Rattata,( good night)." He said and laid down next to her. Her words comforted him but he was still sad. He knew that the glow would come again soon, and then the Master would know. He lowered his head and drifted off to sleep wondering if the Master would still love him after she found out.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-The next morning the travelers found themselves walking again. That is until Mark realized that Quin had accidentally led them astray.

"I can't believe that you did it again Quin." He said looking around to find the right path. Shan was looking around to her pokemon were following her around. Eevee seemed to be in a good mood like always.

"I made a mistake," she said crossing her hands infront of her. "It's not like I did it on purpose." Mark frowned.

"Ekans," Viper said and curled around Marks leg. 

"You have no clue Quin. I am going to be late because of you." Shan sighed as she pushed a bush aside. Rattata and Charmelon were close by watching her.

"Come on guy's," Shan said smiling. "Don't argue I think I found the path." Mark smiled.

"Finally," he began to walk in her direction. Quin shoot an angry glance at him and followed.

"This is getting old fast." Shan said. She was getting tired of them arguing all the time. She followed them. After an hour they stopped to rest they still had a good two-hour hike ahead of them but were getting tired from pushing there way through the underbrush.

"Eevee," Eevee said and jumped into Shan's lap. Shan sighed, it had take a long time to brush her out and her fur was already getting matted from walking though the underbrush. Shan picked out a bur that was in Eevee's fur and set her down. She looked at Rattata who was still clean and Puwar who was trying to clean off her muddy paws. Charmeleon, who had dirt on her face and stomach, sat down and smiled at her.

"I think that when we get to the next hotel I should give all of you a good cleaning." Her pokemon looked up at her.

"That's not a bad idea," Mark said. "But how exactly are you going to clean Charmeleon," he smiled knowingly. "She is a fire type, you can't give her a bath." He waved his hand infront of his face.

"Man does she need it though." Charmeleon growled at Mark and Shan frowned.

"Well at least my pokemon listen to me." Shan said laughing. Charmeleon walked up to Shan and hugged her leg. Rattata sat down next to Eevee and Puwar.

"Hey you guys," Quin said siting down. "Don't fight." She looked at Mark. "She's right though Kurrin never listens to you, well he does sometimes." Mark frowned and pet Viper who had curled up next to him.

They were about to leave when something jumped from the bushes. Shan gasped causing Mark and Quin to turn around.

"Prepare for trouble." A male voice said from the shadows. Shan looked at the figure and smiled.

"Oh pleas Seth," She said folding her arms infront of her. "You don't scare me." She said. Mark and Quin watched with some surprise.

"Who is this guy?" Quin asked. Shan looked at her.

"He's a guy from my school. He has some kind of chip on his shoulder because I got Charmander." Charmeleon growled as did Rattata.

"Nice to see you again Shan." Seth said still standing in the shadows. "I might let you go if you give me Charmander. Now hand her over." His hand appeared from the darkness.

"I don't know who you are but your not going to get her pokemon." Mark said loudly. Seth's hand disappeared back into the shadows.

"You should listen to me Shan." Seth said. Shan could tell that he was nervous, she began to focus her power and could sense that there were other people in the area. 

"I can't gibe you Charmander nor will I ever give any of MY pokemon to any of you Rockets." Shan heard something behind her and turned. 

"Hi there kid," Naru said holding Quin in a headlock. Shan gasped and looked towards Mark. A man dressed in a black outfit with a black cap was holding Marks hands behind him. Mark squirmed in an attempt to get free but the man only tightened his hold.

"Let them go!" Shan shouted. Rattata and the others ran up to Shan.

"I don't think so." Naru said and smiled. "Prepare for trouble." She said.

"Make that Double," Shan turned to see Tachi standing right behind her, startled, she took a step back and tripped. 

"Get lost," Shan said jumping to her feet. Tachi smiled and took out a black pokeball.

"Not before we catch you and of course," he threw the ball. A net shot out and landed on her pokemon. "Your pokemon." Shan ran up to her pokemon.

"No, hold on guys I'll get you out." She said and tried to pull the net off of them, to her dismay it only tightened.

"Now I'll get that Charmander." Seth said laughing. Shan stood up and looked at Seth's shadow.

"I don't have a Charmander I have a Charmeleon. AND YOU ARN'T GETING THEM!" Shan shouted. Seth stepped out of the shadows. Shan could see that his face was filled with bruises and his right eye was terribly swollen. 

"What happened to you?" She asked. Seth walked up to her and stood next to Tachie.

"Simple initiations," he smiled. "All future rockets have to. ." Tachie suddenly punched Seth in the stomach causing him to doubled over. Naru laughed.

"Kid," she said still laughing. "You shouldn't have told her." Tachi took a pokeball from his belt.

"Now for you," he said. "GOVenusaur," Tachi yelled. Shan jumped back as a huge green pokemon appeared. She was about grab her pokedex when two vines suddenly rapped around her and lifted her up into the air.

"AHHH," she yelled as the Venusaurlifted her high in the air. She looked down and began to feel dizzy, she could see a small pokemon pop out of the net.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"(MASTER)" they all called out. Eevee began to cry.

"EEVEE, ee vee (Master help us)." She said sadly. Charmeleon tried to scratch at the net and Puwar and Butter free were trying to gnaw through the netting.

"Rattata ra tata. ( I can get out.)" Rattata said and jumped out of the net. He looked up at his master who was hanging in mid air he ran up to the Venusaur.

"RATTATA RA TTATA. (Let her go now or else)." Rattata shouted in anger. The man with the red mark walked forward. Rattata looked up at him.

"Raaaaa,(You,)" he said growling. "Rattata ra.( You're the red mark that kicked me)." 

"Your rat wants to play," the red mark said. The other red marks laughed. The Master looked down at him.

"Rattata," she shouted. "Be careful, ahh." She said as the Venusaur lifted her up higher.

"Venusaur," The red mark said. "Razor leaf attack." Rattata jumped out of the way as two leafs shoot out at him. 

"RA,(I'll get you)." he shouted and jumped high in the air. He landed near the Venusaur and jumped at it. "RATTATA,(supper fang)." He shouted and bite down on the Venusaur's neck. It howled in pain and dropped the master.

"Oww," she said rubbing her arm. She looked up at Rattata.

"Good job Rattata," the master said.

"Rattata ra rattata, (Well tell me what to do)." He said. The master stood up and closed her eyes. The red mark took a step back.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

****

Rattata had saved her again. Now it was her turn. Shan closed her eyes and felt her power rise.

"Naru, Red, Seth," Tachi shouted. "Time to go." He looked at her as she opened her eyes. "This was just a chance meeting kid," he said taking out another black pokeball. "You're lucky that I have to go." He tossed the ball down and smoke began to fill the area. Shan sneezed as the cloud cleared. 

"Are you guys ok?" Shan asked running to her friends.

"Yea," Mark said rubbing his arm.

"I think I'm ok," Quin said rubbing her neck. Shan ran up to her pokemon and removed the net. They all hugged her Shan turned to thank Rattata to thank him and gasped, he was glowing.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Ra ttatta, (pleas work this time)." He said. He could see her and the others looking at him. The warm feeling of the glow stopped, he opened his eyes and looked at his paws.

"RA, (NO)." He said falling to the ground exhausted. "Rattata ra ta, (Why me, why can't the glow make me a Raticate?)" The master ran up to him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Rattata are you ok?" Shan asked picking him up. At first she thought he was going to evolve, but he only glowed. 

"What?" Mark said with shock. "I thought for sure that he was going to evolve. I wonder why it stopped." Charmeleon walked up to Shan and looked at Rattata.

"Charmeleon," she said sadly and looked up at Shan. 

"I don't know," Shan said petting Rattata's torn ear. "And I don't care ether." Rattata perked up in her arms.

"What do you mean?" Quin asked still rubbing her neck. "Don't you want Rattata to evolve? He would be stronger that way." Rattata looked up sadly at Rattata, she looked at him. She was happy that he was still a Rattata.

"I just want him to be happy," she took out a potion. "I don't care if any of them evolve I love them just the way they are." Shan sprayed the potion on Rattata who jumped to his feet.

"You are crazy," Mark said. "He should have evolved. There must be something wrong with him." Shan jumped to her feet and glared at Mark.

"Hey don't insult him." She yelled. "He just saved us." Mark glared at her.

"Hey all I'm saying is that he might have a genetic defect that prevents him form evolving." Mark yelled. Rattata lowered his head and took off running. Shan turned and ran after him. Charmeleon, who usually followed Shan, just sat there watching them run off.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

He had no idea why he was running from them, all he knew was that the light had come and gone. He stopped running and fell to the ground, still tired form the glow.

"Rattata," he looked up the master was looking for him. He jumped into a bush and waited for her to pass. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Rattata were are you?" Shan cried out. She turned in circles. "Please come out, I don't care that you didn't evolve I like you the way you are." She said and lowered her hands to her side. 

He was nowhere to be seen. Rattata had just disappeared. She began to panic, what if he was lost or hurt.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

He watched as she called out to him, he lowered his head and walked out of the bush.

"Rattata (Hear I am)." He said walking up to her. The master fell to her knees and hugged him close.

"Oh Rattata," she said and pet him on the head. "I don't care if you ever evolve, I'll love you no matter what." He looked up at her and smiled. Charmeleon was right, she did love him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Shan walked back to the others with Rattata in her arms. Mark and Quin jumped to their feet when she walked up to them.

"I'm sorry," Mark said and pet Rattata on the head. Rattata allowed him to pet him. Shan, however, glared at Mark.

"DON'T EVER INSULT MY POKEMON MARK!" She shouted Mark jumped back startled by her tone.

"Hey I said I was sorry." He said. Quin put her hand on Mark shoulder and he shook it off. 

"Don't be so sensitive," Quin said looking at Shan. Shan frowned.

"Your one to talk," she said looking at Quin. "I never insulted your pokemon," she said recalling all but Charmeleon. "So don't insult mine. Now let's get going." Shan said and walked past them. Mark and Quin looked at eachother and followed her.

By the late afternoon the three friends had made up and were talking again. When they finally reached the Academy.

"Hey look Mark," Quin said pointing at the Academy. Mark looked at the huge school.

"Wow," he said and they walked up to the main gate. Shan was laughing at Charmeleon who was smelling the flowers that lined the main gate. 

"NO OH NO," Mark yelled and fell to his knees. Shan ran up to Mark and Quin.

"What? What is it?" She said worried. Mark pointed to a sighn that was hanging on the Gate. She read it.

"Pokemon Acadomy. A prep school for boys." Shan shoot a look at Mark.

"I can't beleive my dad did this to me. He sent me to a boys school." Shan and Quin looked at eachother and then at Mark.

"Well let's go in," Quin said. Mark stood up and shook his head.

"No way," he crossed his hands infron of him. Shan and Quin looked at each other and nodded. Quin grabed Mark under one arm and Shan did the same. Together they dragged him into the school. 

"Get a life," Quin said as they rang the door bell.

  
[Head Back to the Main Page.][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/4122/



	15. Default Chapter Title

Pokemon Fanfic 12

Vermilion part 1: What's wrong with Rattata?

Tachi stood looking down at the academy. Naru was standing next to him smiling widely.

"This is going to be easy," she said looking at him. "All those brats are the kids of famous pokemon trainers or breeding center owners. I can't believe that the boss is going to let us handle this ourselves." She put her hand on her hip and looked coyly at Tachi. "The boss will reward us big if we pull this off." Tachi looked at her.

"Tell those two to get ready," he said sternly. Naru frowned. Tachi walked over to a tree and leaned up against it. His eyes narrowed.

"You can't still be upset about Shan," Seth said. Tachi looked at him and frowned.

"Be quiet," he said. Tachi stood up and walked towards Seth. "You need to learn your place recruit," he looked at Naru. "Why is he still hear?" Naru slipped on her long black boot and looked at her partner.

"You know why," she said and put on a pair of fake glasses.

"I hate nepotism," Tachi said and looked at Seth and walked past him. He looked through his binoculars again. His eyes widened and he looked at Naru.

"I knew she would stop by hear," he said and grinned widely. Naru looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Tachi looked at Seth. 

"Nothing, get him fitted up with a costume. The girl is down there with her friends." Naru, shocked took a step back.

"That freak is down there?" Naru took out some cloths and a wig and tossed it to Seth.

"She won't get away this time," he crossed his hands infront of him and smiled evilly. 

"Why don't we just take her out?" Seth said, "I want that Charmeleon," he said smiling. Tachi turned and walked up to him.

"The boss wants her alive," he put on his jacket. "He doesn't want her dead."

"But I think.." Tachi slapped Seth across the face hard. Seth looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"Shut up," Tachi said. "I don't care who your Mom and Dad are kid. Out hear you listen to me ," he pushed Seth down. Naru smiled and watched Tachi, she pulled her hair up.

"My Mom and Dad are. ." Seth started to say but was cut off by Tachi glaring at him.

"Your Mom and Dad were nothing. They screwed up more missions than anyone," he laughed a bit. "They weren't elite's like Naru and I."

"You should listen to Tachi kid," Naru said walking up to them. "He's a pro. Hey Tachi do I look like a school teacher." Seth stood up and looked at Naru, he grinned.

"I wish I had a teacher that looked like you." Tachi kicked Seth's feet out from under him. 

"Naru you look fine, now get going," he smiled. "And take the son of Jessie and James with you. He can pose as a student." Seth stood up and glared at Tachi.

"Shan will know who I am you know." Naru walked forward.

"Seth she won't know you," Naru said. "Not after a bit of makeup. Now let's go." Tahci walked up to the other member. And then looked over at Naru.

"Hey you two," Naru looked at him. Seth did to, but with anger in his eyes. "Don't screw this up, and watch out for the girl." Seth stormed off. Naru winked at Tachi and he watched her walk away. He turned to his other partner.

"Go down and keep an eye on Seth, make sure he doesn't screw up." The man saluted and walked off. Tachi smiled and walked back to his vantagepoint over looking the academy. The boss had told him that he was to forget about the girl, that he would send a supper elite to catch her. He couldn't allow that. He wanted the job, no one had ever escaped him before. Her piercing eyes still haunted him. He knew that if he could catch her he would head right up the latter and become a supper elite.

"Your won't get away from me this time Shan," he said and walked down the hill towards the academy. "In the end, no one ever gets away from me."

*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Shan yawned and looked over at Mark and Quin. Mark was slumped over in his chair and Quin was half-asleep.

"Char," Charmeleon said looking up at Shan. Shan could tell that she was worried about Rattata. Shan was holding him in her lap, he had been breathing heavily ever since his attempt at evolving.

"Don't worry Charmeleon," Shan said petting her on the head. "Rattata will be fine. He just needs to rest." Shan pet Rattata on his head he looked up at her weekly and closed his eyes.

"What is taking so long?" Quin wined. Mark leaned back in his chair.

"Chill Quin The headmaster will be out in a few minutes." Shan sat up as two boys walked past them followed by two girls.

"Hey," She said looking at Mark. "I thought that this was a guys school." Mark looked past her as another girl walked by wearing a uniform. He smiled.

"This place might not be that bad after all." Mark said grinning widely. Quin slapped the back of his neck.

"MARKUS STREAM YOU ARE IMPOSIBEL!" She yelled. Shan raised an eyebrow.

"Hey I thought that your last name was stream?" Quin smiled. My dad and Marks dad are brothers and they married two of the Cerulean sisters." Shan sat back.

"Oh," she said. Just then an angry man walked through the door.

"What is all the commotion about," Quin blushed and smiled. "Oh so it was you," he said looking at them. 

"Well first of all we do not allow such outburst from our students," Shan stood up.

"We aren't students only he is." She said and pointed at Mark. The man looked at Rattata.

"Your Rattata looks like it is exhausted," he frowned. Shan looked at Rattata he was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Charmeleon jumped to her feet and sat next to Shan.

"So you must me Mark Stream," he said looking at Mark. "Your father and his brother were top students hear. I expect no less from you." Mark looked worried. The man smiled.

"My name is Prof. Lopal," he said crossing his arms infront of him. The three looked at him. 

"My name is Quin Stream," Quin said nervously. The man smiled.

"Another Stream this is a surprising day. Who are you?" He said looking at Shan. Shan smiled and put her hands behind her back.

"My name is Shan." Lopal looked at her and frowned.

"What is your last name?" He asked.

"Doe," 

"Doe," he said puzzled. "I don't think I know your family. Are you hear to take the entrance exam?" Shan looked at him and shook her head.

"No. Hey I thought this is a boy's school." Lopal shook his head.

"Not anymore we changed that." Mark smiled.

"Thank goodness." He said. Shan shoot a glance at him.

"The exam is tomorrow," he said and handed them all some keys. "You are welcome to stay the night," he said looking at Shan and Quin. These are your room keys, you two can share a room." He said looking at Quin and Shan. The man walked off with out a word.

"Ok," Shan said. "I wonder were theses rooms are?" Quin said as they walked out into the hall. They were still looking for their rooms when they found the dinning hall. Charmeleon began to bark loudly at Shan and rub her stomach. Looked at Rattata and recalled him. She thought it would be best if he would rest inside the pokeball for now. She had already used her last heal on him which yielded no results.

"Can't you think of anything other than food?" Shan asked smiling. Charmeleon shook her head.

"I am with Charmeleon," Quin said. "Let's get something to eat and then go find our rooms. I need energy, we've climbed so many stairs I think I'm going to pass out." She said walking into the dinning hall. Shan and Mark followed her.

When they entered the room they could see over a hundred people talking and eating Dinner. Shan smiled as Charmeleon who was pulling on her pant leg.

"Charmeleon, Char." She said. Shan smiled.

"Let's get in line," Shan said and they took their place in line. Charmeleon was standing next to Shan smiling. Mark and Quin got behind her.

"Wow," Quin said looking around. "There are alot of people hear." Mark smiled.

"Yea," he took a tray. "Dad said that this school is the best," he took a sandwich and set it on his tray. Shan looked at him.

"Well let's hurry up and get a seat." She said. "Charmeleon is about to go nuts." Charmeleon looked up at Shan and smiled.

"Cha ar." She said. They quickly walked to a table and sat down. Around them trainers were talking loudly. Shan looked around as she gave Charmeleon a ham sandwich. She ate it quickly and sat down on the floor. She put some carrots in her backpack for Rattata, hoping that he would try and eat something later on.

"Hi," said a girl walking up to the table. She was wearing a long green skirt, a short sleeve blouse and a black vest with the academy crest on it. Shan took a bite of her sandwich as Mark jumped to his feet.

"Hi," Mark said. Quin smiled.

"Hi," she said. "My name is Quin and this is Mark and Shan." 

"My name is Selest," she said. "I am the official greeter." Shan smiled.

"Can you tell us were our rooms are?" Selest looked at their keys.

"Your on the third floor and you are on the second." She said.

"Thanks," Mark said. Charmeleon jumped up on the table and barked at Shan. Shan picked her up and held her in her lap. Selest looked a little afraid.

"Is that yours?" She asked. Shan frowned.

"Yes she is my Charmeleon." Selest took a step back.

"I don't like scary pokemon like that one. I like cute ones." She said. Shan stood up.

"How nice for you," she said. "Charmeleon is very cute." Shan picked up her tray and looked at her friends.

"I think I am going to look around a bit before I go up to the room Quin." Before Quin could say anything Shan walked off.

Shan had left the dinning hall and was walking down yet another hallway. Charmeleon was following her.

"Hu," Shan said looking into a classroom. "What is this all about?" She said looking at Charmeleon.

"Char?" Charmeleon said shrugging. Shan looked into the classroom. Inside students were all siting at tables. At one table two students were holding up cards to eachother at another table students were staring at spoons. Shan looked at Charmeleon and smiled.

"That is one strange group. I wonder what there doing?" 

"They're practicing." Said a voice from behind her. Shan turned and saw a tall boy with black hair standing behind her. 

"Oh," Shan said smiling. 

"What are you doing hear?" He asked smiling. "I thought that all new students were in the dinning hall."

"Oh I'm not a new student, just a guest. I got curious and I thought that I would do some exploring." He looked down at Charmeleon.

"My name is Alex. Your Charmeleon looks strong, and she is adorable." Charmeleon seemed to blush a bit.

"Oh thank you," she said. "My name is Shan." 

"Well come on then," he said and walked into the room. "I'll show you what this strange group is doing." Shan blushed and followed him into the room. When she stepped inside she was met with angry eyes. One girl stood up and glared at her.

"What is she doing hear?" She said. Alex looked at her and smiled.

"This is Shan she's curious about what were doing in hear Holly." Holly smiled.

"Like she could ever fathom what we are doing." Giggles filed the room. Shan stepped forward.

"Hey you might be surprised at what I can understand." She said a bit annoyed.

"Yea right," the girl picked up a spoon. "You just watch." She stared at the spoon. Shan watched what she was doing. Five minuets later Holly was beginning to sweat, then Shan felt a small twinge of energy. 

"Ha," Holly said smiling. "Did you see that?" Shan looked at her.

"See what?" She asked. Charmeleon looked up at Holly and cocked her head. Alex laughed.

"You need work Holly," he said. "I didn't even see it." Holly glared at him and then at Shan. The rest of the students in the room were watching them intensely now.

"I just bent this spoon using my psychic powers." Holly held the spoon side ways. Shan noticed that it was slightly bent.

"So," Shan said. She couldn't see what was the big deal.

"HEY!" Holly shouted. "Do you think this is easy?" Shan smiled. She could sense some power in this room, maybe she could find some friends hear.

"What are you smiling at? Do you think you can do better?" Holly picked up a spoon and tossed it to Shan who caught it. Charmeleon growled at Holly.

"What am I suppose to do with a spoon?" Shan asked causing the room to laugh. One of the other boys laughed.

"You have looks but no brains, Hu? Your suppose to bend the spoon." Shan glared at him.

"Fine," Shan bent the spoon by using her hands causing the room to laugh harder.

"She's to much?" A girl said. 

"Alex stepped forward," he wasn't laughing. He looked at her with his deep blue eyes causing her to blush again. "You have to use your mind." Shan smiled.

"I know," she said whispering. Shan raised her energy and looked at the spoons that were lying on the table behind Holly. She pushed her energy out and watched as the spoon's bent, twisting into balls.

"So when are you going to bend the spoon?" Holly asked. Shan pointed at the table.

"I already bent those." The students gasped.

"Wow," said a girl.

"No way did she do that." Holly said. Shan smiled.

"I am so glad to meet other psychics." Alex looked at her.

"Hey," he said. "That was amazing, I never felt anything like it before." Holly reached out and pushed Shan.

"You didn't do that." Shan glared at her.

"Hey what is your problem?" Shan asked glaring at her. Holly smiled and looked at Alex. 

"There's no way she could have done that." She said slyly. Alex frowned. Shan stepped forward.

"What ever," Shan said. "I'm not hear to show off. Thanks for the invitation Alex." Shan turned to walk away when she felt something behind her.

"Hey," Holly said angrily. "Come back hear and prove that you did it," she laughed. Shan froze in her place. She wanted to show that brat up she knew that she shouldn't.

"So," Shan said smiling to herself. "I guess you want me to prove that I bent the spoons." 

"You guessed right," Holly said. There were mumbles coming from the students. Shan could feel he power rise and turned around her eyes flashed blue. 

"I don't want to waste my energy on such pathetic lintel parlor tricks," Shan said and looked at Holly who suddenly began to rise into the air. 

"Ahiiieee," Holly shouted. Shan let her drop.

"Wow," Said a red hair girl. Holly jumped to her feet and glared at Shan. Shan lowered her power.

"There are you happy," Shan said smiling. "I have to go and meet up with my friends," she looked at Alex. "It was nice meeting you." Alex smiled back at her.

"Not as nice as it was meeting you." Shan walked out of the room with Charmeleon following her.

"Can you believe them?" She said walking up the stairs. Charmeleon jumped up a step and looked at her. "Man were they stuck up." Shan looked at Charmeleon and picked her up.

"Char," she said and hugged Shan. Shan walked into her room and saw Quin brushing her Seel.

"Hi," she said happily. Shan frowned and set Charmeleon down on the bed.

"Hi," she said flatly. Quin stopped brushing Seel, much to his delight, and looked at Shan.

"What's wrong?" Shan took off her vest and looked at Quin.

"I met some other psychics and it didn't go well. They weren't very friendly," she sat down and sighed. "I thought that. . Aw never mind." Shan said and went to get ready for bed. Quin shrugged and looked for her Seel. She saw his flipper sticking out from under the bed and smiled.

"Seel," she said kneeling down. "Hey were not done yet." 

*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Naru sighed as she looked around her small room. "Thank goodness I don't have to stay hear long. I don't think I can stand this outfit for very much longer." She looked out the window and saw Tachi standing below. She opened the window and looked down at him.

"Hey Romeo," She said laughing. She could see him frowning at her.

"Cut it out," he said. "Did that idiot Seth, have any trouble." Naru tossed down a rope and watched as he climbed up.

"No," she said stepping aside. He sat down on a chair near the window. "I don't know why we are stuck baby-sitting him. I mean just because that girl got away. . ." Tachi jumped to his feet.

"Shut up," he said. "She was just lucky," he smiled. "That won't happen again. You can bet on that."

"She's been lucky three times now. So what is the plan?" She said crossing her hands infront of her. A ring came from Tachi's jacket. "Your phone is ringing Tachi."

"So," Tachi said taking it out. Naru took the phone.

"So, it could be the boss," she turned it on.

"Hi," she said. "Yes sir, what? But sir, .we. .I mean. Yes, I understand bye." Naru shot a glance at Tachi. He looked away.

"You lied to me. The boss said that we were suppose to go to Vermilion City." She said angrily. "As a mater of fact he said that the attack on this place wasn't suppose to happen until next month." Naru said angrily.

"So what?" Tachi said.

"Tachi!" She said. "The boss is furious," she said calming down. "He said that if we don't leave now. ." she trailed off. Tachi looked at her.

"What?" 

"He said that he'll get bump us down a level." Tachi sighed.

"I know," he said. "But I can't let her get away," he clenched his fists at his side. "Now when we are so close."

"We have to leave," She said. "What is with you? Why can't you just for get about that little freak." 

"I can't," he said looking into her eyes. "She got away form me. No one ever gets away from me." 

"We'll have a better chance of grabbing her in Vermilion, that is if she goes there. By then we'll have a plan by then that will be foolproof." Tachi smiled.

"All right," he said. "You get Seth, Yano and I will meet you out front." He began to laugh.

"What?" Naru asked.

"I just got an Idea," He smiled and jumped out of the window. He landed on his feet and walked off. "See you in Vermilion City." He said looking over his shoulder. 

*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Shan was looking out the widow when she saw four figures running over a hill. She sighed, "Must be on a journey." She said to herself. 

"What?" Quin asked jumping on her bed. Shan sighed.

"Nothing," she said and watched as her pokemon jumped on to the bed and curled up to sleep. Rattata was lying on the foot of her bed still week. She had tried to feed him some carrots but he only looked at them and turned his head.

"Don't worry Rattata," she said sadly and picked him up. "Tomorrow I'll take you to the pokemon center in Vermilion.

"Raa," he said weekly and fell asleep again.

"Let's just get some sleep." Shan said setting him down.

The next morning Shan and Quin were woken up by a loud bang of a gong. Shan and her pokemon jumped in shock.

"What was that?" Shan said looking around. Quin yawned and frowned.

"I don't know? But I want to go back to bed. Shan got up and frowned.

"Come on," she said getting dressed. "After Mark gets done with his test I want to leave. I'm worried about Rattata." Quin groaned and got out of bed.

Shan and Quin went to the Dinning hall and ate, they tried to find Mark but he was any were. "Where is he?" 

"He's probably taking the test already," Shan said petting Rattata. She had recalled Charmeleon and was carrying Rattata in her arms, to worried to put him back in his pokeball.

"Shan," Quin said looking at her.

"Yes?" 

"Is Rattata ok? I mean he's been like this ever since he tried to evolve." Shan hugged him close to her and looked at Quin.

"I know," she sighed and stopped walking. "I think that I should go on to Vermilion," Quin frowned. "I have to get him to a pokecenter."

"But What about the Rockets? They could still be around, can't you wait?" Shan looked down at Rattata who opened his eyes slightly.

"I don't think that I can Quin, he's getting worse." Shan walked towards the gate with Quin following her close behind.

"My map says that Vermilion isn't that far away," Shan said as they came to the gate. "I can be there in a short time if I hurry. When Mark gets done you guys can meet me at the Pokemon center." Quin nodded.

"Hey," Said a voice. Shan looked at Holy and frowned.

"What? Don't you see that I'm in a hurry?" A few more people gathered around.

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle," she said angrily. "One on one." Shan handed Rattata to Quin and glared at Holy.

"Fine," she said taking out Butterfree's ball. "Let's get this over with then." Holly laughed.

"Go Spam," Shan watched as the red beam formed into a Meowth. 

"Spam? Why did you name it that?" Shan said angrily.

"I like the sound of the word," she said sarcastically. "If you had a Meowth then you would know that the name gives it confidence." Shan laughed.

"And you think that the name Spam is going to give your Meowth confidence." Shan put Butterfree's pokeball away and took out Puwar's.

"Go Puwar," Shan shouted. Puwar jumped form the beam and purred at Shan. Shan noticed that Holly's Meowth was two times bigger than Puwar. Holly noticed to and began to laugh.

"It's a runt," she said. "This will be easy."

"Get ready to feel the heat!" Shan said and pointed at Spam. "Puwar scratch attack." Puwar ran forward and jumped at Spam. She scratched him across the stomach and face, causing him to cry in pain.

"Spam use your scratch attack." Holly demanded. Spam ran at Puwar who jumped agilely out of the way. He tried again and managed to scratch Puwar's tale. Puwar jumped back and glared at the other Meowth.

"MEEEEEEEOWWW," she said loudly. Shan put her hands to her ears as the high pitched tone grew louder. She noticed that Spam dropped his guard, by covering his ears.

"Scratch attack," Shan said again. Puwar landed one final scratch to Spam's face causing him to faint. Shan took out her dex as Holly recalled her Meowth.

"SCREECH: A HIGH PICTHED CRIE THAT WILL GREATLY LOWER THE DEFENCE OF AN OPONET." Shan shut her dex and smiled at Puwar.

"Good job, return." She said and recalled Puwar. Shan took Rattata from Quin's arms and walked past Holly.

"Were do you think your going?" Holly asked.

"My Rattata needs help," Shan said flatly. "I'm taking him to Vermilion to get healed, out of my way." Holy crossed her hands infront of her and stood her ground. Shan frowned she had to get Rattata help.

"MOVE!" Shan shouted and Holly was knocked to the ground by invisible hands. Shan took off running, behind her Quin watched as her friend disappeared down the road.

When Shan got to Vermilion she went straight to the pokemon center. 

"Excuse me?" Shan said gasping for air. "My Rattata recently tried to evolve but somehow he stopped," Nurse Joy looked at Shan. "Now he's sick, can you help him?"

"What do you mean he tried to evolve?" Joy asked. A Chansey that was near by took Rattata into the back.

"I mean he started to evolve but then stopped. Ever since then he has been tired and doesn't want to eat." Joy smiled.

"Don't worry," she said and gestured for Shan to follow her. Shan walked into the back were the Chansey had set Rattata on an examination table.

"I'll just scan Rattata and see what is wrong," she said and left the room. Rattata looked up at Shan and then laid his head back down.

"Don't worry I won't leave you alone," she said and pet him on the head. Nurse Joy came back in with a device and pointed it at Rattata. It beeped loudly, causing Joy's face to become sad.

"What is it?" Shan asked. Joy looked up at her and sighed.

"I think that Rattata might have an iron deficiency," Shan let out a sigh of relief.

"Is that all? For a moment I thought it was serious."

"It is serious," Joy said calmly. "Pokemon are different than humans, a low iron count means that Rattata won't ever be able to evolve." Shan looked down at Rattata.

"I like him the way he is," she said. 

"That may be but, if he doesn't get treated for this deficiency soon he might die." Shan's eyes grew wide with panic.

"What? No, tell me what he needs?" Joy walked over to a desk and took out a needle and a vile.

"I need to do a full examination on him to find out what exactly is wrong. It might be an iron deficiency or something worse. I won't know till I am done," she said and gave him the shoot. Shan looked down at Rattata. 

"How long will it take?" She asked. 

"I'm not sure," she said. "It will take me an hour to set up the equipment and another hour to examine him. You should wait outside," Shan looked up at her and took off her pokebelt.

"Can you heal theses to," Joy took the belt and nodded. Shan walked out into the waiting room and waited. Joy came out and handed her a pokeball.

"This one is fine," she said. Shan tossed the ball and Butterfree flew out. 

"Hi boy," Shan said as he flew around her head.

"Freeetreee," he said and landed on her head. She watched as joy disappeared into the back. Shan sat down and Butterfree flew around her head again.

"Must you do that?" Shan said sternly. Butterfree hovered infront of her and looked at her sadly. Shan looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he landed in her lap. "I'm just so worried about him." Shan looked down, she was wearing shorts and noticed the scar that was on her leg. "That was from the Raticate. When Rattata saved me." She said gently petting Butterfree's wing.

"Freetreefree," he said and fluttered his wings a bit. 

"Well all we can do is wait." Shan said and heard the door open. Alex walked up to her.

"Are you ok? I saw you leave and followed you hear." He said. Shan looked at him and hugged Butterfree to her.

"No," she said sadly. "My Rattata is very sick." Alex sat down next to her and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," he said. Alex took something from his coat. "Maybe this will cheer you up." He held out a blue rose infront of Shan. Shan looked at it and smiled.

"It's beautiful," she took it. Butterfree flew up and landed on her head. She sniffed it and suddenly something flashed through her mind.

"Oh," she said in shook.

"Is something wrong?" Shan looked at him.

"No I just remembered something. I just saw myself standing infront of roses just like this one." 

"Did your mom have a rose bush like this one?" Shan shook her head.

"I don't know," she said. Alex just sat there for a moment.

"Hey," he said standing. "Are you hungry?" Shan shook her head.

"No, not really." 

"Well how about you come with me and we can get something." Shan looked at him.

"I just said that I wasn't hungry," Alex smiled.

"I know," he said. "But you aren't being truthful. I know when people are telling me the truth," he winked at her. "That's my power." Shan sighed.

"Well yes I guess I am hungry," she looked up at Butterfree. "We should stay hear."

"Come on," he said standing. "I'm trying to cheer you up." Shan stood up as Joy walked out.

"How is he?" She said startling Butterfree who flew up into the air.

"I haven't started the examination yet." She looked at Alex. "Why don't you go and get some fresh air." Shan turned and walked out of the Pokemon center with Butterfree hovering next to her. Alex walked up behind her.

"I'm sure your Rattata will be ok," he said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Why are you so concerned." Shan spun around.

"Hey," she said almost yelling. "He's my pokemon, why wouldn't I be concerned."

"I'm sorry," he said. Shan felt Butterfree land on her head.

Alex sighed and so did Shan. Shan looked down. "He saved my life," she said.

"Really," he said. "No wonder he means so much to you." Shan looked at Alex and laughed nervously.

"Hey let's go and get a soda." Shan said still worried. Alex smiled and they walked off together.

They walked to a small café and sat down. Shan ordered a soda and Alex ordered a coffee. "How long have you been training?" Alex asked Shan took a drink of her soda.

"Only a few months," she said. "How about you?" 

"Well for about a year." Shan smiled.

"Why are you in school over the summer?" Alex smiled.

"Well," he said laughing. "I was asked to stay to introduce the new students to the school. I was going to head out tomorrow." 

"Oh," she looked at Butterfree who was setting on the table staring at her. "What kind of pokemon did you start off with?" Shan asked. 

"A Sandshrew that I named Vegita," Alex said smiling. Shan smiled to.

"I have a Meowth named Puwar," Alex laughed a bit causing Shan to sigh. "Well at least its not named Spam. Can I see Vegita?" Shan asked. "I've never seen a Sandshrew before. Alex took out a pokeball and smiled.

"Well actually he evolved last month and is a Sandslash now. Go." He said the beam formed into a large pointy mouse like creature. Vegita looked up at Shan and then turned to look at Alex. Shan looked at it and smiled.

"Hi there," she said. Vegita just continued to stare at Alex. "I guess it's shy." Alex shook his head.

"No, he's not shy. He just can't hear you. He's deaf," Alex said. "It's actually a common thing among Sandshrew and Sandslash." Shan looked at Alex.

"Really?" 

"Well since they live in caves they relay more on their sense of smell more than they rely on their eyesight and hearing."

"Hm," Shan looked at the Sandslash that was now itching its head. "Was it hard teaching him to battle?"

"Not really," Alex said and taped the ground with his foot. Vegita jumped to attention and looked at Alex. "Hey how about we have a practice battle and I'll show you how he battles."

"Ok," Shan said. "But it will have to be one on one, my pokemon are at the pokecenter." Shan and Alex walked over to a small area near the café and stood staring at eachother. A few of the other customers turned in their seats to watch.

"Go Butterfree," Shan said Butterfree flew out and hovered above the ground. Alex made quick motions with his hands and Vegita jumped infront of him.

"Vegita," Alex said taping the ground once. "Slash attack," he said making more gestures with his hand. 

"Butterfree dodge," Shan said as Vegita jumped up at Butterfree and slashed at him. Butterfree dodged quickly and flew up out of his reach.

"Butterfree use you Confusion." Shan shouted. Butterfree spread his wings out and began to flap them rapidly suddenly he appeared to disappear and reappear in many different places. Vegita just sat there until Alex taped the ground again. Butterfree was about to use the attack when Vegita dove under ground. 

"Wow, I mean Butterfree use your sleep powder and fast." Butterfree began to send out his blue powder. Alex stopped his foot on the ground and Vegita jumped up and knocked Butterfree to the ground. Butterfree cried out in shock.

"Wow, that was great." Shan said picking up Butterfree.

"Thanks, as you can see I use sign language and vibrations to tell him what to do." Shan looked over Butterfree, he wasn't hurt but he was startled.

"FreTreee," he said and landed on her head.

"I need to get back," Shan said smiling. "I think that Joy might be done." Alex and Shan walked back to the pokecenter. Shan looked around the lobby to see if Mark and Quin had arrived. When she didn't see them she walked over to nurse Joy.

"IS everything ok?" Joy looked up at her and shook her head.

"No, I am afraid that it is more serious than I thought. Your Rattata needs to have an operation." Shan looked at Joy.

"Ok," she said. "When can you do it?" 

"I can't," Joy said. "We don't have the equipment hear to do the operation. He'll have to be sent to a lab to under go the surgery." Shan knew what she was going to say next. "You'll have to send him to the lab were you got your original pokemon at.

"I know a better place though." Shan said. "The lab in Cerulean, they can help him there." Joy shook her head.

"No that Lab specializes in water pokemon only. I know this is hard but if you don't he won't last through the night." Alex stepped forward.

"What's wrong with him?" Joy looked at Alex.

"Pokemon have a gland that allows them to evolve Shan's Rattata has a dysfunctional gland and it has to be removed." Shan looked up at Nurse Joy.

"Ok, I'll call Geovan labs and let them know he's coming. I just wish that I could go with him." Shan walked over to the Videophones and sat down. Butterfree landed on her head again as she dialed.

"Good evening," said a joyful voice. Shan turned on the vid-screen and noticed that Greta was gone.

"Hi," Shan said. "I need to speak to Prof. Jinxins." The woman on the screen smiled. 

"May I ask what about?"

"My Rattata needs an operation and the Vermilion City Joy told me that I would have to send him to you." 

"Ok, I'll go and get him for you." She stood up and disappeared. A moment later Jinxins sat down. Upon seeing Shan he frowned.

"Oh it's you. Look if you're going to go historical on me again forget it I have better things to. ."

"No," Shan said sadly. "I have to send you my Rattata. He needs an operation."

Jinxins looked at her. "Well go on and send him to me then." Shan stood up and looked at Joy who was setting Rattata on a transmitting table. She pushed a few buttons and Rattata disappeared before Shan's eyes.

"We just sent him to you. Please help him?" Jinks looked at Shan.

"Don't worry we will," he noticed that Butterfree was siting on Shan's head. "Oh you have a Butterfree." Shan looked up at Butterfree.

"Yes he was the first pokemon I ever caught." 

"Shan pleas put your pokedex into the scanner on the left of the vid-screen, I want to see how many pokemon you have seen." Shan took out her pokedex and did what Jinxins said.

"Wow," he said. Shan smiled.

"I know," she said. "I've seen a lot." 

"You have seen a Lapras?" He asked looking at a printout. Shan nodded.

"Yes, hey is Rattata ok?" 

"Yes it's fine," Shan felt odd about sending Rattata to Geovan labs. Jinxins wasn't exactly on her favorite person's list.

"Please save him." Shan said with pleading eyes. For a moment Jinxins looked at her with a soften face.

"I'll do my best." With that the vid screen went blank. Behind her Alex was talking to Joy.

"Well I guess I have to wait." Shan said. 

"Shan," Alex said looking at her. "I have to go. Would you like me to tell your friends were you are?" 

"I told Quin that I was coming hear but you might want to remind her. Thank you for the rose," Shan said taking it out from behind her ear. "It's beautiful." Alex blushed a bit.

"Yea well when I see a pretty girl that is upset I like to try and cheer her up." Shan blushed and watched as he walked away. She sat down and waited.

Waiting was never something she liked to do. Her pokemon were keeping her company but try as they might couldn't seem to cheer Shan up. When Mark and Quin finally got to the pokecenter it was already getting dark. Mark seemed angry as Alex came walking up behind them.

"How is he?" Quin asked. Shan just looked down at the floor.

"There hasn't been any word yet," Shan jumped to her feet. "I hate waiting, why can't they just phone and tell me how it's going?"

Mark sat down in a chair across from her and sighed. "I'm sure he's ok. Rattata is one tuff pokemon," he said. Shan smiled a bit.

"Your right," she said. "But I can't help but worry." She looked up at Alex who was no longer wearing his school uniform and now was wearing jeans and a red shirt.

"I decided to go ahead and get started on my journey today," Mark shot a glance at him.

"Well then why are you sticking around hear with us?" Quin glared at Mark as did Shan.

"Mark," Quin said angrily. Alex just smiled and looked over at Shan.

"I wanted to see how things turned out with your Rattata." Shan smiled.

They all sat in the waiting room and waited. Shan was besides her self and was finding it difficult to control her powers.

"Oops sorry," she said watching a plant tip over. "Man," she said. "I'm so worried that I can't even concentrate."

"Your power is really amazing," Alex said. "Are you related to any one in Saffron City, they have really strong psychics there." Shan shook her head.

"I don't have a family." She said. Alex became quiet. Shan leaned back in her seat and stood up.

"Nurse Joy," she said. "Has anyone called yet?" Joy shook her head.

"You are really worried about him," she said. "I never saw a trainer so upset over a Rattata before. I am so glad that you care about him." Shan sat back down.

"Shan," Quin said handing her some coco. "Did you ever call Nan?" Shan shook her head.

"Maybe you'll feel better after you talk to her." Mark said looking over his book.

"Maybe," Shan walked over to the vid-phone and dialed the number.

"Hi," Nan said. Shan sighed as the message played and waited for it to end.

"Hi Nan," she said. "This is the third time I've called and got the machine. Is everything ok? Well I am in Vermilion and I just thought I would give you a call. Bye." Shan cradled the phone and sat back. Every time that she had called there had been an answering machine; she had wanted to ask about Greg's new family. Just then the phone rang causing Shan to almost nock over the booth.

"Hello?" Shan said. The vid-screen flipped on and Jinxins smiled back at her.

"Good news," he said. "The operation was a success and your Rattata is doing great. There are a few things you need to do though." Shan smiled, her pokemon began to gather around her.

"Thank you sir," she said. "You don't know how relived I am." Jinxins raised his hand.

"No hysterics," he said. Shan composed herself and sat back down. Eevee jumped into her lap. "No the first thing is. . .Hey is that an Eevee, oh and you have a Meowth to. Not bad." Shan sighed.

"Professor," she said. 

"Oh yes. You can't battle him for three days and you have to feed him this special broth that has medicine in it. You must make sure that his stitches don't come out. They are right behind his ear. On the third day take him to the pokecenter and they'll remove the stitches." Shan smiled. 

"Ok send him to me."

"He's already there. Cheek in with me again soon." The vid-screen went black. Shan jumped to her feet and ran to the counter. She did even wait for Nurse joy to open the swinging door, she jumped over the counter and ran into the back followed by her pokemon.

"Rattata," Rattata said and jumped into Shan's arms. Shan hugged him gently.

"Hey Rattata you shouldn't be jumping around like that." She said. Rattata nuzzled under her chin. Charmeleon hugged Shan and Rattata and barked happily. The others also began to nuzzle Rattata happy that he was ok. Even Eevee barked happily, much to Shan's surprise. She knew that they had never gotten along.

"Hi Rattata," Quin said and gently pet him on he nose. "Are you feeling better?"

"Ra tata," he said. Alex and Mark walked up to her.

"So that's your Rattata?" Alex said surprised. "That is the biggest Rattata I have ever seen. He must be extremely strong."

"You should see him battle." Mark said knowingly. "There isn't any pokemon that he won't battle. He is extremely loyal." Mark looked at Shan.

"So when will he be fully healed?" Mark asked. Shan wasn't paying attention though she was still petting Rattata and hugging him. 

"I am so glad that you're ok." She said and walked over to were she had set up her sleeping bag and set him down. After Rattata fell asleep Shan told her friends what Jinxins said.

*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Tachi walked into the gym smiling. Surge owned him a favor and it was time to call it in. Electricity crackled around him as he passed a row of Voltorbs. He laughed as he came to the rows of trashcan's that held the key to getting to the Lightning American himself.

"Surge, it's me Tachi." Tachi said. The huge double doors opened and a large man stepped out. His blond hair was cut back and his eyes seemed to flash yellow as he walked up to Tachi. For a moment Surge stared at Tachi before he began to laugh.

"What brings you hair?" Surge said smiling. Tachi took out a small picture and showed it to Surge.

"Her," he said. Surge took a look and smiled. 

"What about her?" Tachi smiled,

"She is a psychic that I have been trying to catch." Surges eyes grew wide and he began to laugh.

"You mean that this little girl got away from the great Tachi." Tachi clenched his fists at his side. He glared at Surge. 

"I need you to were her down a bit. You need to make her use her power when she fights you." 

"Sure, but she can't compare to me. I am extremely powerful thanks to my new arm." Surge held up his left arm. The light reflected on its metal surface as surge displayed it proudly to Tachi. Tachi smiled.

"I think you'll have your hands full Surge," Surge frowned. "She is extremely powerful," Tachi crossed his arms infront of him. "Why else would we be after her? If she wins I want you to giver her theses." Tachi handed Surge an evolve. Surge opened it up and took out four tickets.

"What are theses for," he read them. "The SS Anne? Is this a joke Tachi?" Tachi smiled. 

"No," he said. "Once she is week and in the middle of the ocean there won't be anyplace for her to run to. Just do it Surge," Tachi turned and began to walk away.

"No problem Tachi," he said.

Once outside of the Gym Tachi began to laugh, he couldn't hold it back. "I am going to get you kid, and your little pokemon to." He chuckled at his own lame joke and headed off towards the harbor. In two days the ship would set sail, all he had to do was wait.


	16. Default Chapter Title

"Ra," Rattata said turning his head away from the spoon that Shan was holding. She was trying to get him to eat but he refused to eat the broth. She sighed and pet him on the head. 

"Come on Rattata you only have to eat this for two more days. It will make you feel better. Eat it for me ok." Rattata looked up at his master and then at the green liquid on the spoon. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Shan gave it to him and watched as his face twisted in disgust. 

"It wasn't that bad," Shan said laughing. Rattata frowned and grumbled a bit, after all he was the one that had to eat the foul stuff. 

"Rattata," he said and curled up to fall asleep. Shan recalled him and looked down at Charmeleon who was beginning to get restless. Shan stood up and smiled at her Charmeleon. 

"Let's go and find the others girl," Shan said. "Maybe we can all go and get a good lunch before we go to the gym." Upon hearing the word lunch, Charmeleon began to bark loudly and rub her stomach with her claws. Shan laughed and they both left the Pokecenter. 

Outside the sun was shining and it was warmer than it had been all summer. Shan didn't mind it though she liked warm weather and hated cold weather. Charmeleon ran ahead of Shan and began to bark for her to hurry. Shan laughed and sighed. 

"Hold on Charmeleon we have to find the others first. Don't be so impatient." Shan said. They were turning a corner near the pokecenter when Shan heard Alex and Mark arguing again. She frowned and walked up to them. She liked her friends but none of them seemed to get along very well. Quin didn't seem to mind Alex but it seemed that Mark had a problem with him. Shan shook her head and sighed. 

"I will never understand guy's," she said walking up to Quin. Quin sighed and put her hand on her head. 

"Hey Shan." She said. Shan leaned up against a mailbox, Charmeleon mimicked her actions. 

"Hey Quin, What is going on now between those two?" Quin sighed again and wiped her forehead with her hand. 

"Mark was bragging about Kurrin and how great his Ekans was," Quin said. Shan smiled. 

"Well they are good pokemon." She said. Quin laughed. 

"Yea well Alex, after hearing Mark bragging, began to brag about his Sandslash and how great it was. Then it happened," she said and looked over at the two battling guys. Shan noticed that Kurrin was having a hard time against Viegita. 

"Let me guess," Shan said angrily. "They both began to brag about how they trained their pokemon." Quid nodded. Shan sat down on the sidewalk and rested her head on her hands. "So how long have they been at it?" Shan asked. Charmeleon sat down next to her and grumbled. 

"Well," Quin said laughing. "Since you went inside to give Rattata his medicine." Shan looked at her and then stood up. 

"That was over an hour ago. If they keep this up they won't be able to battle their pokemon at the gym." Shan crossed her hands infront of her. "I better go and break this up." She said. "How many pokemon did they agree on using Quin?" Quin stood up and slung her shirt over her shoulder. Shan noticed that she was wearing a green shirt that was cut off just above her navel. 

"They agreed on using six pokemon each." 

"SIX?! How many have they used?" Shan asked. 

"Three," Quin said. Shan fell over and so did Charmeleon. Shan sat up and sighed. 

"We'll never get to the gym at this rate. And I wanted to get some lunch, I haven't eaten since I left the academy with Rattata." Shan jumped to her feet and began to walk towards the two guys. 

"Vegita Slash attack," Alex said and signed to his Sandslash. Vegita ran at Kurrin and slashed at him with his long claws. Kurrin ducked into his shell at the last minute to avoid getting scratched. Shan walked up to the sidelines. 

"Ahem," she said calmly. Mark looked at Kurrin. 

"Kurrin, use your tale whip." Kurrin jumped infront of Vegita and began to wag his tale back and forth. Vegita began to sway in time with Kurrin's tale. 

"AHEM," Shan said again only louder and more annoyed. Alex stooped his foot down and Vegita snapped out of his trance. 

"Vegita use your poison sting," Alex said signing. Shan closed her eyes and clenched her fists at her side. 

"HEY YOU TOW KNOCK IT OFF FOR A SECOND WILL YOU!" She said shouting. Alex and Mark looked at Shan and then at eachother. They frowned and sighed. 

"Kurrin return," Mark said. Alex stomped his foot on the ground and Vegita ran back to him. 

"What's the big Idea Shan." Mark said angrily. Alex smiled and walked up to her and Mark. 

"I was winning," Alex said. "Why did you have to stop us?" Alex shoot a arrogant look at Mark who did the same. 

"You win," Mark said laughing." I had you on the ropes bud." Alex glared at mark. 

"My name is Alex not bud." Alex shook his fist at Mark who did the same. Shan stepped in-between the both of them and pushed them apart. 

"Hey did you two forget that we are suppose to go to the gym today? Do you want your pokemon to be dead tired when they go up against Surge?" 

"Shan your right," Alex said calming down. "We should conserve our pokemon's power," He looked at Mark. "We can finish this battle after we beat Surge." Mark smiled and looked at Shan. 

"Your right what was I thinking." Shan looked at Mark and Alex with a puzzled expression and frowned. 

"Come on let's get going," She said turning. Behind her Mark and Alex shot angry glances at eachother. Shan looked at Quin and shrugged. 

"This is the best burger place in town." Alex said sitting down at a both. Shan walked up to the table and was about to sit down when Alex jumped up. 

"Allow me," he said and pulled out her chair for her. Shan smiled and was about to sit down when Mark grabbed the Chair. 

"No allow me," he said. Shan stooped herself from sitting down as the chair was moved. She looked at Quin who was also puzzled by the way the two were acting. 

"I got it," Alex said in an angry voice but still smiling. 

"No I have it," Mark said and tugged the Chair away. Shan turned around and grabbed the Chair. 

"Can I sit now?" She asked. Shan was about to sit down when the chair was moved from under her and she sat down hard on the ground. She frowned and glared at Mark and Alex who were both holding the chair in their hands. She stood up and sat down on a different Chair. 

"What is wrong with the both of you?" She said picking up Charmeleon. Quin laughed a bit. 

"Char," Charmeleon said sitting Next to Shan. Quin sat down on her other side and Alex and Mark sat down across from them. 

"May I take your order?" Said a waitress. Mark smiled at her. 

"Why sure you can bring me a hamburger and a large soda." The Waitress looked at Alex. 

"I will have the same," Alex said. Quin and Shan decided to get the same as well. 

"Can you put two hamburgers on a plate but with out a bun for my Charmeleon." Shan asked the waitress. The waitress looked up at Shan and then down at Charmeleon who cocked her head and smiled. 

"AHHHHHH," screamed the waitress. The menu went one way and she ran the other way. 

"I wonder what that was all about?" Quin asked. Shan shrugged. 

"Maybe she was afraid of Charmeleon?" Mark said. Shan looked around, there were other trainers eating at the restaurant and they had their pokemon out as well. 

"Charmeleon," Charmeleon said and hugged Shan. 

"Well that's just silly," Shan said laughing. "I mean Charmeleon is very well trained and she is so sweet. I think I'll go and see if the waitress is ok." Shan said standing. Quin stood up to. 

"I'll go with you, but you might want to leave Charmeleon hear." Quin said. Shan smiled and looked down at Charmeleon. 

"You be a good girl and I'll be back soon." Shan looked at Mark and Alex. "Could you two keep an eye on her and make sure she stays put." She asked. Shan looked past Quin and could see that the waitress was sitting down and being fanned by another waitress. 

"Don't worry Shan," Mark said. "I'll keep an eye on her for you." "Thanks Mark," Shan said and she and Quin walked toward the still crying waitress. 

The two boys were glaring at eachother. Charmeleon was sitting across from them and looking at her master who was trying to calm down a frantic human. She didn't understand what the problem was. 

"Shan's Charmeleon look's relay strong." Said the boy with purple hair. Charmeleon narrowed her eyes at them. She hated it when humans talked about her as if she wasn't there. She sat down and grumbled to herself. 

"Yea," said the boy with yellow hair. "Charmeleon is one of Shan's heavy hitters," the yellow haird boy smiled. "Why don't you pick her up? She's really friendly and loves to be held." Charmeleon narrowed her eyes even more and growled a bit under her breath. It was true, she did like being held but only by the master and no one else. The master made her feel safe and happy. 

"Really," the purple harid boy said looking at her. "I always heard that Charmeleon's were difficult to train and even harder to handle." The yellow haird boy closed his eyes and shook his head. Charmeleon turned to look for her master and wished that she would return soon. she could see the Master talking to a large human who looked mad. 

"No, not Shan's Charmeleon. Shan trained her so well that anyone can pick her up. Go ahead." Said the yellow haird boy. Charmeleon cocked her head. She wished she could understand them all she knew was that they were talking about her. 

"Charmeleon Char Char (You two stop talking about me)!" She said. 

"See she want's you to pick her up." The yellow haird boy said. The purple haird boy stood up and walked up to her. Charmeleon jumped off of her seat and crawled under the table to get away from him. 

"Come on I won't hurt. . YOUUUUU AHHHH." 

When shan heard Alex yelling at Mark she and Quin ran back to the table. Alex was holding Mark up by the collar and shaking him angrily. Quin tried to calm them down. Shan looked over to were Charemleon was suppose to be sitting and found her gone. 

"Charmeleon?" She said looking around. "Come on out girl," Shan said looking under the table. "This isn't funny. Were are you?" Shan said beginning to panic. Alex dropped Mark and shook his fist at him. 

Hey what happened to shirt?" Quin asked. Alex's shirt was soaking wet Quin took a step forward wrinkled her nose and then took a step back. "Eww never mind I don't want to know." 

"Charmeloen? come on out pleas, this isn't funny." shan said looking around. Behind her Mark was laughing. 

"That was so funny," he said. 

"I didn't think so," Alex said narrowing his eye's. "You said that it would be ok to pick Charmeleon up." shan turned and stared at Alex and Mark. 

"What?" she said calmly. Inside she was extremely angry but kept calm. 

"He told me that she was friendly and that. ." Shan glared at Mark and walked toward him. 

"You knew that she doesn't like anyone to hold her but me Mark," Shan said angrily. The people in the restaurant turned and began to watch what was going on. Quin blushed and stepped off to the side. 

"You jerk," Alex said and lunged for Mark who jumped out of the way. 

"SHUT UP!" Shan yelled. "I don't care what your deal is with each other," she said nearby an ashtray flew off the table and landed on the floor. "Charmeleon is lost and is probably scared out of her mind now you two go and find her our you will be in real hot water." Shan said. 

"But. . but. . " Mark and Alex said in unison. Shan narrowed her eyes. 

"You two have been arguing all afternoon and I don't care what it is about. All I care about is finding my precious Charmeleon. Quin you and I can look in hear and you two can look out side." Quin looked at shan with a sympathetic look. 

"You bet Shan." She said and began to look under the tables. The people in the restaurant had lost interest in the argument and were beginning to eat their meals again. 

"I don't want to go any were with him," Alex said crossing his hands infront of him. 

"Same hear," Mark said. Shan pushed her power down and walked up to them. 

"Do you two really want to test me right now?" shan asked. Mark raised his hands infront of him and shook his head. Shan allowed her power to rise a bit. Alex gasped and shook his head. 

"Like I said I will be glad to look for your Charmeleon with my good friend Mark hear." Alex said. Shan walked towards Quin and they began to search through the restaurant. Alex and Mark went outside. Shan released Eevee and picked her up. 

"Eevee I need you to sniff out Charmeleon for me ok." Eevee jumped to the ground and began to sniff around Shan sighed and watched her sadly. 

"Charmeleon were are you?" She said to herself. 

Charmeleon poked her head out from behind the trash can and looked around to make sure the yellow haird human and the purple haird one were gone. She sat down and began to cry, afraid that her master would be mad at her for what she had done. 

"Char cha, (Master)," she said hugging her tale. "Char meleon char char (pleas don't be mad at me. I just got scared.)" She said and stood up. She knew that the master would be worried and that it she was still hungry. She rubbed her stomach and came out from her hiding spot. There were people all around her one of them had to know the master, after all the master was kind and wonderful. 

She walked by a few humans and their companions. "Charmeleon, (Excuse me)?" She said looking at a Bellsprout. It took one look at her and disappeared behind his owner. "Charmeleon mel Char (How rude)." She said and stormed off. After a while she sat down in a corner and began cry again. She was scared and missed the master, she even found herself wanting the pokeball that the master used on her sometimes. 

"Charmeleon char cha Charmeleon (I want my master)." Charmeleon said. she hugged her tale and curled up and cried herself to sleep. 

"Eevee ee veee," Eevee said jumping up and down. shan picked her up and hugged her tight. 

"Good girl now show us were she is." Shan said and set her down. Eevee took off running and Shan ran after her. "Come on Quin if we loses Eevee we'll really be lost. She's the only one that knows Charmeleon's sent." 

"I'm right behind you Shan." She said and ran after Shan. When Eevee suddenly stopped Shan almost tripped over her. 

"Ee," Eevee said pointing towards a trash can. Shan ran towards it and looked around it. She smiled widely when she saw Charmeleon curled up behind it holding her tale. 

"Charmeleon we found you," Shan said. Charemleon jumped up and into Shan's arms. 

"Char char meleon cha char Charmeleon," Charmeleon said and cried into Shan's arms. Shan hugged her back and lifted her up. 

"Don't cry girl I'm not mad at you." Shan said. Eevee yawned and Shan recalled her. 

"Char?" Charmeleon said and cocked her head. Quin smiled at Shan and watched as Shan's eye's filled with tears. 

"Oh Charmeleon I was so worried about you." Shan said and hugged her tighter. 

"Shan," Quin said walking forward. "Your going to suffocate Charmeleon if you hug her any tighter." Shan laughed as Charmeleon crawled on to her back for a piggyback ride, normally Shan hated it when Charmeleon wanted one, but since she was so happy that she had found Charmeleon she allowed it. 

"We better go and let those two know we found her." Shan said and walked toward the door. Quin followed close behind. 

At first they didn't see Alex or Mark outside, that is until they went around back. Alex was standing near a garbage bin and looking around the outside of it. When he saw Shan with Charmeleon on her back he looked up at her and smiled. 

"Hey you found her," he said. Shan turned her head. 

"Thanks to my Eevee," she said flatly. Alex sighed. 

"I'm sorry that I tried to pick her up." He said, Shan looked at him and sighed. 

"That's ok," she said. "You didn't know how she would act around you." 

"Hey Alex," Said Mark's voice from inside the trash bin. Shan and Quin looked at eachother and then at Alex. 

"Yea Mark?" Alex asked. 

"Did you find Charmeleon?" Mark asked. Alex laughed. 

"No but Shan did, come on out and we'll go meet up with her and Quin." He said. Mark crawled out of the dumpster covered with trash. When he turned around and saw Shan and Quin standing behind him he turned five shades of red. 

"Oh hi," he said. Shan sighed. 

"Can we go to the gym now? I guess we can eat after the gym." Shan said looking at Quin. 

"Hey I can't wait to get to that gym." Mark said. Alex laughed. "What's so funny?" Mark demanded. 

"You are," Alex said laughing. "Your covered with trash and old mustard." Mark frowned and then he began to laugh. Shan and Quin were begging to back away from them slowly. "Hey why are you laughing?" Alex asked. 

"At least I'm not covered in. . ." Mark was cut off by Quin. 

"You two might want to shower before we go to the gym." Said Quin pinching her nose. Shan did the same and Charmeleon covered her face with her claws. 

"Man you two smell worse than a gloom," shan said. "You two can walk down wind until we can get to a hotel." 

"A hotel," Asked Mark. "Why are we going to a Hotel?" Shan rolled her eye's, which were beginning to water. 

"Pokecenters don't have showers Mark, besides I want to have some peace and quite tonight for Rattata." Shan said. Quin gasped for air and pinched her nose again. 

"What's wrong with staying in the pokecenter?" Asked Alex. 

"Nothing," Quin said. Shan sighed. 

"Last night people kept coming in and every time they did Rattata would wake up and begin to growl at them and that woke me up. Then I would have to calm him down and try to get him back to sleep. I just want to sleep well tonight." Shan said. Quin nodded. 

"Ok fine by me I know a good cheep hotel we can stay in." Alex said. Shan and Quin sighed and began to walked away. 

"Hey were are you two going?" Asked Mark. 

"To get some fresh air you two stay down wind until we get to the hotel." Quin said looking behind her. Shan laughed as they walked down the street. 

When they found the hotel Alex and Mark were stopped at the door. "I am sorry boy's," he said causing Shan and Quin to turn. "But we don't give rooms away for free. I am sure that if you go to the mission they can. . " 

"We aren't poor." Mark said angrily. The man looked at them and then at Shan and Quin. 

"Are you two with theses boys over hear?" He asked. Shan frowned and sat Charmeleon down. 

"Yes we travel together. You should apologize to them sir." He gave her a look and then looked at Mark who had a banana peel on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you two." Shan and Quin sighed and went inside followed by Mark and Alex. Inside they got their room keys. Shan and Quin laughed as Alex and Mark tried to pretend that it wasn't them that smelled. 

"I thought that the receptionist was going to faint," Shan said setting her backpack on her bed. 

"Me to," Quin said doing the same. "I wonder what possessed Mark to lie to Alex like that." Shan frowned and picked up Charmeleon. 

"I don't know but I hope they get over their differences soon." Shan released her pokemon and took out a cloth from her bag. Quin watched with curiosity. 

"What are you doing?" Quin asked. shan smiled and picked up Charmeleon. 

"I am cleaning off her face." Shan said and began to wipe off the dirt from Charmeleon's face. "Until I can get her to a groomer or find out how to clean her up without water this will have to do." Shan finished and Charmeleon jumped down. 

"Eevee," Eevee said winning. Shan looked down at Eevee who's foot was caught in her matted fur. 

"Oh, poor Eevee." Shan said picking her up. "You need a bath," at the word Bath Eevee jumped from Shan's hand and scurried under the bed. 

"Come on out sweet Eevee," Shan said reaching under the bed. Shan had started to call her pokemon by little nick names, Quin found them funny and would giggle at the names. 

"Sweet Eevee," Quin said with a chuckle. Shan grabbed Eevee and picked her up. 

"What she is sweet." Quin sat down on her bed. 

"What were those other nicknames again?" Shan pet Eevee on her head and sighed. 

"Flutter B is Butterfree, Brave Rattata is Rattata's," Shan said. Quin smiled and tried not to laugh. 

"Go on," she said. 

"Not if your going to laugh. I think that the nicknames show them that I care allot." 

"I won't laugh, I promise." 

"Charming Charmeleon and Pretty Puwar." Shan took out a bottle of shampoo and a comb. Eevee tried to jump down again but was stopped. 

"I don't think she want's a bath Shan," Quin said. Shan held on tight to Eevee and tried to calm her down. 

"Oh really what was your first clue?" shan said sarcastically. Shan took Eevee into the bathroom and gave her a bath. At first Eevee was scared of going into the water and began to howl to be let out. After a while she settled down and relaxed a bit. 

"You see," Shan said drying her off. "That wasn't so bad, and don't you feel so much better sweet Eevee?" 

"Eevee ee." Eevee said as Shan brushed her. 

"She look's so pretty now," Quin said looking at Eevee. Eevee was brushed and clean. Shan sat down and wiped her forehead. 

"Yea I can't believe how hard it was to get her fur clean. I mean her short fur was no problem but her tale and the fur around her neck was terrible. Next time we walk through a forest remind me to carry her or keep her in her pokeball." Shan said. 

"What in the world is taking them so long?" Quin said looking at Shan. They were waiting for Alex and Mark in the lobby. 

"I don't know," Shan said. Charmeleon was asleep on the floor and snoring loudly, Shan recalled her. 

"Hey," Quin said stopping. "There they are." Shan stood up and walked over to were Quin was. Alex and Mark were walking towards them. 

"Sorry about your Shirt Alex." Shan said. Alex smiled and laughed. 

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Well if your ready I'll show you were the gym is. 

"Like you really know were it is." Mark said. Alex smiled. 

"Yes hot shot I know were it is. I am from this town," he smirked at Mark. "Duh, I have only mentioned it seven times." Shan and Quin laughed a bit. 

"Well Alex since you know were it is lead the way." Shan said smiling. Alex headed toward the door followed by Shan and the others. 

"Hear it is," Alex said gesturing to a large building. Shan walked towards the door and was about to open it when she saw a sign in the window. 

"It's closed." Shan said a bit annoyed. She sighed and looked at her friends. "I guess we'll just have to come back tomorrow." 

"Well that's ok," Quin said. "We can look around the city and shop." 

"Shop," Shan said. "Why shop when there might be pokemon around?" Shan said. Quin frowned. 

"Come on shopping is just as fun." Shan shook her head. 

"I'd rather hunt for pokemon." Mark smiled and jumped forward. 

"I know how about I go with Shan to find some pokemon and Alex can help Quin with her shopping." Alex laughed. 

"I think you should reverse that hot shot. I know were you can find some great pokemon in this town. I can show you were to catch some and were to buy some." Alex said. Quin sighed and crossed her hands infront of her, she was becoming impatient. 

"No that's all right Alex," Mark said. 

"Come on Mark you can carry my things." Quin said grabbing Marks hand. Mark looked back and shot a glare at Alex. Shan just sighed and looked puzzled at their actions. 

"So Shan what is your favorite pokemon type?" Alex asked as they waked. 

"Fire," shan said. "That's why I have Charmeleon." 

"Fire's strong, but I like ground types." He said. They were walking toward a small park that was located in the center of the city. It was a nice park but Shan thought that it could use a few more trees. 

"So what kind of pokemon are around hear?" Shan asked walking towards some bushes. 

"Well I saw an Oddish hear once and some bell sprouts." Alex said. Shan sighed, grass was not her favorite type, not since the incident with the Venusaur. 

"I don't think there are any pokemon hear." Shan said looking though some bushes. "Oh wait I know. Shan took out a pokeball. 

"What are you doing?" Alex asked. 

"I'll use sweet Eevee to find out if there are any pokemon around. Go Eevee." Shan said. In a flash of red Eevee apeared. 

"Eeveee," Eevee said and looked up at Shan. 

"Eevee sniff around and try to find some pokemon for me." Shan said. Eevee began to sniff around. Five minutes later Eevee looked up at Shan and shook her head. 

"Oh well," Shan said. "I didn't think that there would be any pokemon in the city anyway. Thanks for trying to help Alex." Shan said. 

"No problem Shan," Alex said. 

"Vul," shan looked at Alex. 

"What was that?" She asked. Alex shrugged. 

"I don't know." Shan looked down at Eevee. 

"Eevee try again ok." Eevee began to sniff around and suddenly began to bark loudly. 

"Ee vee Ee." She said. Shan smiled and pet her on the head. 

"Good girl now show us were it is." Eevee took off running followed by Shan. Alex was left in the dust as Shan and Eevee ran ahead. 

"Eevee ee veee." Eevee said and pointed towards a small bush. Shan knelt down and pushed the branches apart. 

When she saw it she could hardly believe her eyes. It had pinkish fur and large blue eyes. Shan grabbed her pokedex and scanned it to make sure she wasn't dreaming. 

"VULPIX: BOTH IT'S FUR AND IT'S TAILS ARE BEAUTIFUL. AS IT GROWS, THE TAILS SPLIT AND FORM MORE TAILS." Shan shut her pokedex and smiled at the small Vulpix. She picked it up and it barked a bit. She smiled and then noticed something that startled her. 

"Hey you found a Vulpix, cool." Alex said. Shan smiled and then sighed. 

"Yes but It's too young. It only has two tails." Shan held up the Vulpix to Alex to show him. The Vulpix licked Shan's face and barked. Eevee growled a bit in jealousy. 

"I think I'll name him Kitsune." Shan took out a pokeball and carefully taped Kitsune on the head with it. He disappeared in a red flash. "Let's head over to the pokecenter and see if he needs any treatment." 

"Do you think he needs it? I mean he look's fine to me." Shan picked up Eevee and recalled her. 

"No but I want to see how old he is and it never hurts to make sure he's ok." Shan released Charmeleon and smiled at her. Charmeleon looked up at Shan and cocked her head. 

"Charmeleon char meleon." She said. shan took out Kitsune's ball and released him. 

"Vulllll," he said as he apeared. Charmeleon frowned and looked at the small Vulpix. 

"Charmeleon meet Kitsune." Shan said. Charmeleon sat down and crossed her arm's infront of her. Kitsune ran over to Charmeleon and jumped on her knocking her over. 

"Meleon," Charmeleon said in shock. Kitsune laughed and tried to get Charmeleon to play with him. Charmeleon tried to ignore him but soon found herself playing with Kitsune. 

"I knew you two would get along." Shan said picking up Kitsune. 

"I didn't think that your Charmeleon would let it get very close. That was pretty cool." Alex said laughing. Shan made a face causing him to stop. "What?" He asked. 

"Charmeleon is right their," She said pointing to her. "She hates it when you talk about her like that." Charmeleon growled at Alex and hugged Shan's leg. 

"Like what?" 

"Like she's not hear. She gets really angry when people do that to her." Shan said petting Kitsune who was attempting to jump from her arms. 

"Vulll," He said barking to be let down. Shan sighed and set him down. He immediately began to play again. 

"Well let's go," Shan said. They walked back towards the pokecenter. Once there Nurse Joy took a look at Kitsune who attempted to get away from her and back to Charmeleon. 

"Wo," Joy said as Kitsune jumped down from the tabel. Charmeleon ran over to break his fall. 

"Mel eon," she said setting up. 

"Vulllp," Kitsune said and licked Charmeleon. 

"Well he's energetic," Joy said picking him up. 

"He seems to like Charmeleon allot." Alex said smiling. Shan looked at Kitsune and smiled. 

"Now you behave Kitsune or you won't be able to play with Charmeleon anymore." Shan said. Kitsune cocked his head and looked at Charmeleon who smiled. 

"Char char meleon. Char char." she said. Kitsune took on a look of shock and allowed Joy to finish. 

"Well he's perfectly healthy." Joy said handing Kitsune to Shan. Shan laughed as Kitsune licked her face. 

"Can you tell me how old he is?" Shan asked. Joy took a look at her carts and then back up at Shan. 

"Well he is about five moths old." 

"Oh really? He's that young." Shan looked at Kitsune. "Look's like you won't be battling any time soon Kitsune," Joy smiled. "But I can start training you like I train the others." 

"I am glad to hear that." Joy said. "Allot of trainers would send him into battle. It's good that you have some sense when it comes to pokemon." 

"Thanks, I wonder what attacks he knows." 

"Let's see," Joy said and held up a small device. Kitsune tried to hide his head in Shan's arms. Charmeleon barked at him and he barked back. "Well according to this he knows tale whip." 

"Is that all?" Alex asked. Joy nodded.

[Continue][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/4122/Fanfics/pokemonfanfic13p2.htm



	17. Default Chapter Title

Awakenings Part 1: Weapon and the Trainer

Note 1: In order to make things less confusing I am changing the name of Shan's father to Shane instead of Seth. When I wrote the first story where he is mentioned I made a mistake and named him the same as Seth the rocket.

Note 2: To make things less confusing the female (pink) Mew will be called Myuu and the male (gray) will be called Mew.

Giovanni slammed his fist down hard on his thrown as Tachi stood next to him glaring angrily at Seth. "You are an idiot." Giovanni yelled. Seth lowered his head. He had just returned from a failed break in.Ceaser Giovanni's Persian growled at Seth and lowered hit's head. Seth looked up and the bit his lower lip.

"I don't think it was him." Tachi said knowingly. Giovanni looked at Tachi and settled down a bit. Seth sighed with relief. "I think he's covering for someone that's admirable but he was the team leader."

"True." Giovanni said. "Report to the second floor for you next assignment your pay will be docked for two months. Oh and don't think that you will get off so easy the next time." Seth saluted and quickly left.

"Just like his parents." Giovanni hissed.

"Then why not get rid of him and his idiot brother. I don't see why we should keep them around to endanger missions." Giovanni stood slowly and then laughed.

"If you must know," Giovanni said looking at him. "His parents saved my life once. And even though his father was a complete disappointment his mother had proven herself to me. But that is not what I want to discuss with you." Tachi took on a look of pure shock.

"They did?"

"Yes, unfortunately for me. I owed it to them. All they wanted was to stay with the team and well, I agreed."

"I knew you were somewhat honorable." Tachi said calmly.

"Yes," he said. "My only flaw." Giovanni turned to Tachi and smiled. "Now as for your report?" Tachi smiled and handed over a black folder with a bright red R on it to Giovanni. 

"As you can see we have found Shan again. Right now she's on her way to Saffron." Giovanni laughed and looked up from the papers.

"So the lintel fighter didn't get to betel at the gym huh." He coughed. Tachi nodded.

"Yes that's true but sir that isn't relevant to. . ."Giovanni looked up at him with an evil grin.

"Oh yes it is my boy. You have no idea how important that is." Tachi coughed and continued.

"Her friends are with her to and it seems that the two blonds are related to the water flower sisters and that the lavender hair'd boy is a class 8 psychic. He's not as powerful as the ones we've been recruiting so we shouldn't have any trouble." Giovanni held up a picture and showed it to Tachi.

"Look at that." HE said. Tachi frowned as he looked at the picture. It was of Shan of when she was battling. She was battling a random trainer. He glared at it. He had began to feel that he would never understand why he was obsessed with Shan. That girl had caused him more headaches than anything. 

"Sir she's just battling." Giovanni sneered and set it on the table. He leaned over it and smiled. Carefully he stroked the picture and smiled.

"No your wrong my boy." He said with a laugh."She's doing a whole lot more." Tachi lowered his hands to his side and looked towards the picture, which was now lying on top of the others."She is calculating in her mind the most effective way to win a battle. Of course she has no idea that she is doing this and it is a part of her charm. Oh yes If I only knew how she would turn out I wouldn't have done things differently."

"Sir I am beginning to wonder how you know her." Giovanni smiled and laughed a bit.

"You'll find out my boy. Don't worry about that right now. Right now worry about the task at hand."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shan jumped over the log as she ran ahead of the others laughing as she did. Somehow she had talked them into running a race with her. After an hour of pleading she had finally gotten them to agree.Mark and Quin seemed to linger behind as Alex attempted to run in stride with her. Shan held nothing back as she put on the speed again. It had been a long time since she had run like this and as she jumped yet another log she picked up speed. Her hair wiped across her face.

"Hold up." Mark shouted almost tripping over a root. She stopped and turned to see her friends bending over and red-faced. Mark fell to the ground and laid flat.

"That was great." Shan said wiping her forehead. Mark shot her an annoyed glance and sat down. Quin took a drink from her canteen as Alex fell to the ground exhausted.

"Are you in track?" Quin asked. Shan shook her head and sat down on a stump. 

"No," she said. "I just like to run for the fun of it sometimes. I don't think it would be fare to join a track team, you know. I just think that my powers would give me an unfair advantage."

"You know what I like to do?" Mark asked. "Sleep." He fell rolled over and landed on his back and sighed. "Man, am I tired."

"That was just the thing I needed to get me over that disappointing gym." Shan said with an angry voice.

"I know what you mean." Mark said.

"I didn't know that they closed the Fuchsia city gym." Quin said. 

"The worst part was when they just gave out the real badges." Alex said angrily. "It was the first gym you guys went to where I didn't have the badge."

"We'll at least were on the way to Saffron." Shan said. Her happy attitude shifted as she sat down and looked sadly at her feet. Her friends looked at her. "I can't believe that I'm going to be . . ." She smiled and looked up at them. "Home." She said finally. "I've always wanted to say that. Don't get me wrong I loved Hidden and everything but I'm going to be near family. I'm actually going to have a family." The three looked at Shan and Quin grinned.

"I'm happy for you." Quin said. Shan stood up and looked at them.

"Well lets get going." She said. "This time we'll walk." Shan stared walking after laughing at Mark who had fallen over again. Her stomach was twisting in knots seeming with every step she took. IN a few hours she would be in Saffron, a place where she would hopefully find the love of a family that she had never known.

When they arrived it was all she could do to keep from exploding with excitement. It took them a while to find out where the gym actually was and when they found it Shan hesitated about going into it. It took them an hour to get her to the front steps. 

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow." She said looking at the huge mansion like gym. Quin laughed and grabbed her arm and dragged her threw the entrance. 

"Don't tell me that the future fire master is scared. I mean your all pale and shaking." She laughed. Shan smiled nervously and went inside.

"Well the last time I met Sabrina I didn't get a great reaction from her. She's got mixed emotions I think.

Inside it looked like any other gym. Shan walked up to the front desk and rung the bell. After a few minuets a man walked out and looked at them. Shan smiled at him nervously. "We're hear, to see Sabrina." She said. The man snickered and then sat down behind the desk.

"Oh you are?" He said. Shan nodded. "Ok then tell me do you think you stand a chance against her." 

"Oh great not again." Mark moaned. It seemed to be the same with every gym they went to. Each underling seemed to be rude and cocky.

"I'm hear to see her not challenge her, at least not yet." Shan said. The man suddenly stood up as Sabrina walked in and glared at him.Her purple eyes seem to glow as the man quickly sat down. She then looked at Shan with a slight smile.

"Sabelyin, or should I say Shan. Your finally hear." Shan stood staring at her. Behind her the others stood waiting in silence. Alex seemed a bit nervous.

Sabrina looked over at the man. "You." She snapped. "Take Sal. . I mean Shan's friends to find some spare rooms." The man seemed to turn white as he stood up.

"Yes master. Pleas f-f-folow me." Quin looked at Shan.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked. Sabrina looked at her and then smiled slightly.

"I need to speak with Sabelyin alone. I have some things to tell her. Don't worry you'll see her later." Mark snickered a bit making Quin jab him hard in the back. Ever since Shan told them her real name he had found it funny.

"I guess I'll see you guys later then." Shan said as her friends left. Once they were gone Sabrina frowned at Shan. It was strange how this woman could change her emotions so rapidly. Before her face had been one of welcome and kindness but not anymore. Sabrina no was staring at Shan her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth was in a thin line. Her deep purple eyes were piercing.

"You have very week friends. I should have guessed that you would." She said sternly. Shan frowned

"There're stronger than you think." Shan said coldly. Sabrina sighed and turned to walk away.

"Folow me." Shan did. As she walked she could sense that there were other people in the gym than her friends. She didn't really care though. Sabrina was the only one she wanted to talk to. 

"Look I just want to talk to you. Don't make it into what happened last time."

"We'll talk in hear." She said sternly. Shan entered the room. It was dark and then it happened. Something that felt like fire exploded inside of Shan and she was thrown into the wall by unseen hands. She groaned and slowly tried to stand only to find she could not move. In front of her the shadowy outline of Sabrina stood. On her wrist Shan could see a familiar looking blinking light. An enhancer.

Sabrina's eyes seemed to be glowing crimson as she stood there staring at Shan now helpless on the floor. Shan closed her eyes and tried to focus but she couldn't call on her powers. She still didn't know how.

"We meet again." Said a low drawing voice. Shan gasped and tried to raise her head. Another figure was walking towards her. This one was taller thanSabrina. Tachi, it was him again. She forced her head up and saw him. His face was visible and eerie as the lights began to slowly rise. He knelt down to till he was looking her in the eye. A smile of triumph formed on his face and he cupped his hand under her chin. "Oh what's wrong? Can't move huh?" He stood back up.

"Well we can fix that but first we're going to show you something you might find interesting." Tachi snapped his fingers and the lights came on stronger. Shan's could see some other rockets brining in something. When she saw them she tried to shout but couldn't.

"Oh yes your little friends. These three aren't as challenging as you are you know." He smiled evilly and rested his left hand on his hip. "I do have to admit thoughI was surprised when they fought back."

"You creep let us go!" Mark shouted. Tachi stepped aside. Mark's eyes widened when he saw Shan. "What did you do to her?" He bellowed. 

"Nothing compared to what we are going to do. You should be thanking me boy. I'm saving you from her. She's deadly and she is ours."

"No you're lying." Quin shirked. "Shan isn't deadly she's not. You're just trying to control her powers."

"Listen up jerk you better not hurt any of my friends." Alex said angrily.

"Or what?" Tachi asked slyly. "You aren't even in range that we want."

"What are you talking about?" Quin asked. Shan was still straining to move and with some results. She began to lift her hand and aim at Tachi. 

"Take this." Shan said. She felt a jolt of energy fly from her hand Tachi stood smiling with his back still to her. He laughed as the energy missed.

"Oh naughty girl." He laughed. "You should know that we have a field around you thanks to your loving auntie Sabrina. Of course she has no clue what she's doing. Now How about we get started." He jumped high into the air and landed in the center of the gyms main room.

"Prepare for trouble." He said coldly.

"Make it Double." Said a sly female voice.

"It infects this world with devastations." The said in unison. This time their speech shot an eerie chill threw Shan. Something was coming, she didn't know what it was but she did know she wanted it to stay away. Tachi and Naru jumped high into the air and landed near a platform that had risen from the floor. A thrown was setting on it and on the thrown sat a man.

"Allow me to introduce you to your master Shan." Naru said leaning on the thrown and smiling. Her long ribbons flowed behind her as she fought back her laughter. 

"I . .don't. . .work for. . .scum." Shan said slowly. Tachi laughed.

"You don't have a choice Shan. Meet Don Giovanni. Your master." Shan felt the same invisible hands lift her into the air. Her feet hovered a foot off the ground. The man in the chair chuckled as Tachi and Naru stepped aside.

"My how you've grown weapon." He said coldly. "You don't seem to remember me do you?" Shan glared at him. That voice she had heard it once before after her second run-in with Tachi. Mark, Alex, and Quin were silent as they watched on. 

"Shan is not a weapon!" Alex shouted. A near by rocket hit him hard over the head knocking him to the ground. Quin knelt down near him and looked at Mark.

"He's out." She said. Mark jumped to his feet. Shan felt her own power rising and her eyes flashed blue.

"Oh I wouldn't." Giovanni said. "If you try I'll give the order to kill your friends. I don't need them you know." Shan forced her power to recede knowing she might not be able to call on it again.

"I think it would be best to give you a chance to see what you really are." 

"Shut up." Shan said. 

"Oh but this is what you've been searching for. A memory well I will give it to you." He looked at Tachi who took out a pokéball. He held it in front of him.

"Go Haunter." Shan watched as the black ghost pokémon formed. "It's been a while since you two have seen one another. Haunter hear has a new trick to show you Shan. And it will be interesting to see how it works. Not to mention how interesting it will be when you see what you truly are." Tachi pointed at her. "Haunter Mind Search." He commanded. Haunter flew towards her and hovered in front of her face. Shan felt her insides freeze as it reached out it's clawed hand and set it on her face. 

It came quickly. A wave of icy feelings put over Shan. Her body went limp in mid air and her eyes took on a glazed far away look. Shan was falling into a memory, one that her mind had tried to keep hidden. But now it was there coming back at full force.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dad." Shane said walking up to his elderly father. The old monk smiled at his son and Granddaughter as they came up to him. 

"Shane," he said smiling. "I'm glad to see you made is safely. And how is my little Rabbit doing."Sabelyin laughed as her father brought her down from his shoulders. She ran up to the old monk and hugged him.

"Grandpa." She said happily. "Where's Moso. I missed him a hole bunch." Iyan smiled and then whistled.Sabelyin smile widened as a huge Arcinine came running up to her. He licked her face and she jumped onto his back.Iyan watched as she the giant pokémon bounded off towards the fountain.

"Shane," Sara said with a worried voice. "Make sure Sabelyin doesn't get hurt on him." Shane laughed and then smiled at her.

"Moso won't hurt her. She's saver with him." 

"Son I hope your ride hear was safe." Shane looked at his father and ran his hand threw his black hair.

"Yes," he said. "Father has there been any other word from that man. You let me know if he comes back ok." Iyan smiled and watched as his granddaughter laughed.

"He worries to much."

"I worry about you to father." Sara said. "And Sabelyin. I wish she could come with us but she's just to young to go to the league tournament. She is very angry that she can't see Rocky and Adrian fight. And she is starting to take a liking to fire pokémon. I wish she would pick something less dangerous." Sara sighed but smiled. "She's just like Shane."

"Oh yes your Hitmonchan and HItmonchon." Iyan said looking at Shane.

"Yea they're going to miss her to." Sara smiled as Shane put his arm around her shoulder. "She gets that from her lovely mother. Her power is great. She can calm down pokémon with just a look." Sara frowned a bit.

"I hate it. I wish it hadn't developed until she was older. And you're just terrible about it sometimes. You let her play with all of those fighting pokémon and I get so worried." Shane blushed and then looked at his father.

"That reminds me don't let her play with the Jigglypuffs dad. We have had a terrible time trying to get that ink off of her face." Iyan laughed and nodded.

"Don't worry I'll keep her away from them." Sara smiled.

"Sabelyin, we're going come and say good bye dear." Sara jumped back as Moso leapt over the hedge with the five year old holding on tight. Sara sighed and then gave her daughter a kiss on her head.

"You be good." Shane said picking her up. 

"I wana go to." She said with her lip in a pout. Shane smiled and then set her down.

"I need you to stay hear and be a good girl. Your granddad needs you to help him out for a few days and well you know how stubborn he is." Sabelyin looked down at her bare feet and then sighed.

"I know." Shane then smiled widely and laughed.

"Hey now I'm not that bad." Iyan said with a laugh.

"I know how about I bring you back something." Her eyes lit up.

"I wana Charmander." She said. Shane laughed.

"You know you're not old enough for one but I'll get you a Charmander doll ok." She nodded. Shane gave her a hug and then waved good-bye. Sabelyin and her Grandfather waved from the hill as they watched them leave. Little did they know that it would be the last time they would see them.

It was raining the day that Iyan got the news his son had died. The police had come to see him caring a small red and orange Charmander doll. Sabelyin had been playing with Moso in the blue rose garden. When she saw him she ran up to him happily. Iyan felt his heart sink as he looked into her deep brown eyes. She looked allot like Shane did. Iyan sat down with her next to him. "Rabbit I have to tell you something." He said. "And it's going to make you sad."Her smile faded slightly as she looked up into Iyan's dark eyes.

"What is it grandpa?" She asked. Iyan took a deep breath.

"Your mom and dad." He paused, Sabelyin stood there looking up at him. "I'm sorry Rabbit but they aren't coming back." 

"Why?" She asked in a small scared voice.

"There was a bad accident," He said sadly. "They died in it." At first she just stood there looking up at him and then she turned and ran away quickly. Moso ran after her. Iyan stood up as the rain started. He wiped his eyes and walked after her. He had to comfort her he would grieve latter.

After a year Sabelyinhad grown up to be a normal happy five year old. If you can call living at a shrine normal. She was happy though and spent her days learning her lessons from the monks that lived there. The pain of her parent's death had been hard on her. She had stopped talking for a month causing Iyan to worry along with the rest of the monks. She would only stay with Moso. The old Arcinied didn't mind though he loved her too much to mind the watery tears that sneered his coat when she cried into it. But as time passed she began to talk again. She would only hang around with the pokémon who seemed to make her a bit happier. After a while she began to return to herself.Now she was playing in the garden with some of the wild Caterpie. One of them was propped up on her head.

"Rabbit." Shouted one of the monks. She looked up to see Triso walking to her. "Your grand father wants you to go and play in your room for a while ok." 

"Why?" She asked with a smile as one of the Caterpie crawled down her back. She laughed and so did the monk as it chirped and jumped down to the ground.

"Because a visitor has come and we think it's best if you stay in your room."

"Why?" She asked again picking up her small Charmander doll. Triso smiled and whistled for Moso.

"I know this game."Sabelyin laughed and climbed onto the large Arcanine's back. "Now be a good girl and take Moso with you."

"Lets go Moso." With a loud bark the large Arcinine took off running .When they got to the main building Sabelyin jumped down and smiled at him. "Shh, I want to see whose hear ok." Moso growled with disaprovement.

"Arrca," he barked. 

"Shh. Don't be a pain lets go." Sabelyin quickly entered and hid behind a potted plant and tried not to giggle, as she watched. She was surprised to see her grandfather and Ryu talking to a man with a Persian. 

"I will not sell to you Mr. Giovanni." Iyan said sternly.Giovanni glared at him. "This place is my home and it is meant for the protection of pokémon not for a means to make money. There are many people who come hear to not only release their loyal pokémon but to see them in a natural habitat. What you suggest can never be. I must ask you to leave."

"I was hoping that you would reconsider. I only want to help preserve all of the pokémon that live hear." The large Persian looked over in Sabelyin's direction and started to walk towards her.

"That may be but my answer is still no. My family has protected this shrine for countless centuries and I can not let it go." The large Persian purred at Sabelyin. She petted it to keep it quiet. The Persian was calm and had forgotten about his master.

"Then I will leave. Ceaser." Giovanni said turning. He paused as he saw Sabelyin petting him. "Oh who do we have hear." Giovanni said looking at Sabelyin. Iyan sighed and gave her a stern look.

"My granddaughter. Sabelyin you know better than to ease drop." Giovanni laughed a bit. Sabelyin slunk back something about the man scared her. It was as if a dark light was shining all around him.

"Kids will be kids. Come Ceaser lets go." The Persian left with him. Iyan looked to his long time friend and sighed.

"Take Sabelyin to her room I need to go to the mountain pass." Sabelyin looked at her grandfather. He had gone to the pass hundreds of times and each time she had to stay home. She was determined to go this time.

"I want to go to." She said sternly. Iyan smiled.

"Ok," he said. She took on a look of surprise.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Ryu asked. Iyan nodded.

"She's going to be the keeper of the shrine one day the sooner she learns about the pass the better. I won't show it all to her just yet. But if we are to keep this shrine safe she must know. In knowing she herself might be safe." Ryu sighed and left. Sabelyin jumped for joy as she followed her grandfather.

When they reached the pass she ran ahead. Iyan smiled and sat down. "This is a very important place." She turned and looked at him.

"Why?" She asked. Iyan stood and walked over to the small stream. He carefully took out a small boat and placed it in the water and watched as it floated down stream and disappear threw a small cave.

"Rabbit this place is very important because there are many rare pokémon hear. You must never come hear by yourself. Do you understand." She nodded. "You are about to meet two of those rare pokémon. They are the guardians of the demon that sleeps in this mountain."He said smiling at her wide eyed scared expression.. The wind suddenly picked up and blew leaves around. Sabelyin laughed and began to chance them. Suddenly a pink ball appeared in front of her and dissolved. Sabelyin stood staring at a pink creature with large friendly crystal blue eyes. 

"Mew," it squeaked and flew around her. Sabelyin laughed and tried to grab it. The Myuu disappeared and laughed as it reappeared behind Sabelyin. The friendly creature was enjoying this game of chance as much as the small girl was.

"This is Myuu she is a very friendly pokémon and a guardian of the secrets that lay inside the mountain."Sabelyin laughed again as Myuu disappeared.

"She's fun." 

"(Who is that?)" A voice asked. Sabelyin turned to see a purplish light ball land next to Iyan. IT dissolved into a gray Mew. It looked at her with somewhat angry eyes. Sabelyin waved at it and then giggled as Myuu tickled her with her long furry tale.

"She's my granddaughter." The gray Mew seemed to frown as he turned to look at Iyan. "I thought she should know she's the one who will be taking over the shrine one day." The gray Mew's eyes seem to take on a look of sadness.

"(I see. Well then what is it you wish to speak to me about?)" He asked as Iyan walked towards the base of the mountain. Sabelyin was to busy playing to notice that she was alone with the pink Myuu. 

"I almost got you that time." She said laughing. Myuu laughed happily and disappeared.

"Myuu," The Myuu said happily and formed in front of the laughing child.

"You should come and visit me sometimes. Will you?" The Myuu nodded and did a flip in the air. Iyan laughed and walked over to them.

"Time to go Rabbit." He said. Sabelyin let out a sigh and waved good-bye to the two Mew's. The gray one disappeared instantly but the pink one stayed and waved back. Once they were back Iyan turned to Sabelyin and smiled. "I want you to remember that your not allowed to go there unless you're with me. It's very dangerous there. Until you are older you must stay away. "And you must never ever go inside of the mountain. If ever do it will be because I tell you to." Sabelyin took on a puzzled look.

"Why?" She asked. Iyan frowned a bit.

"I know that look young lady. It's the same look you got when I told you not to go into the shed. Remember what happened then." Sabelyin laughed and nodded.

"The Jigglypufs but that was a long time ago."

"You are so much like your father he was curious to. There are five legends in that cave and you do not need to know about them yet." Sabelyin laughed as the Pink Myuu formed behind Iyan and scrunched up her face. Iyan frowned and put his hands on his hips. 

"Don't laugh I want you to promise me." Sabelyin covered her mouth to keep from laughing as the Myuu disappeared and then reappeared sitting on Iyan's head. He looked up and sighed.

"I promise. Can I play with her." Iyan nodded as the Myuu floated down. 

"Just be careful and take Moso with you. He might get jealous if you don't play with him." Iyan said and watched as she ran off. She reminded him of Shane when he was younger. 

The next few days Sabelyin spent her time playing with Moso and the funny little Myuu. She couldn't talk like Mew could but she could show Sabelyin images of what she wanted to do. Sometimes Mew would join them but only to watch. He wouldn't play like Myuu nor would he leave the mountain often. He envied his mate, she was so carefree and full of life. He on the other hand could only guard. As she played, Sabelyin was unaware that someone was watching her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the shadows of a tree a man in a black uniform stood watching the little girl play with the creature. On his chest a scarlet R rested and in his hand he held a phone. "Sir I've found them. Yes there are two. I think that we should strike tonight." He hung up and smiled.

"Play while you can kid come tonight this place is going to be totaled and those things are going to belong to team rocket."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night Sabelyin slept with Myuu hovering close to her bed above Moso. Mews body emitted a pale pink light that served as a nightlight. Moso, now used to Sabelyin's new playmate paid her no mind and rolled over on his back his legs hanging lazily in the air. Sabelyin was sleeping soundly holding on tightly to her small Charmander doll that never left her side.All was quiet until Mew awoke with a jerk. She felt something strange something not right. She turned and looked at the small child that she had known now for a week or two. 

She couldn't speak to her like her mate could. She could only show what she wanted though images and emotion. Now she felt odd. Images of dark figures were racing in her mind and sparking fear in her heart. She blinked her crystal blue eyes and flew to the window. Her mate must be feeling the same thing, he would understand it better than her. She flipped her long tale and the window opened. She flew out of it and up into the night sky. The stars shone down on her brightly lighting her. The mountain was as it always had been, standing tall and quiet. 

She sent out a call to Mew and waited. Soon he came his sleek gray body surrounded by an aura of purple. He hovered next to her his face stern and kind at the same time.

"(Where wereyou?)" She flipped in the air and sent him images of the child and of what she had felt. He bobbed up and down as she did. "(I know something bad is hear. If it comes to the mountain we must fight. The shadow can not be awaken.)" She chimed angrily at him, sending him images of the child and her feelings of worry. "(Fine we will go there and see what is going on.)" She smiled brightly at him and nuzzled his face with hers. He sighed and they flew off towards the Childs home. Normally Mew stayed away, he didn't dislike humans but he was the guardian of the unknown demon and leaving it for any amount of time meant it could be awaken. 

Arriving at her room he entered and hovered next to his mate who was now hovering contently next to the child. Their combined glow filled the room with a pinkish purple light. He smiled as he watched her sleeping soundly. Suddenly there came a noise. He spun around and stared at the door. Flicking his tale he and his mate flew towards the source. Myuu disappeared as did Mew when they reached the old one who kept their secret. He was being held up by men who wore black and had a red mark on their chests. 

"Tell me where they are?" Demanded a man in a brown suite. Next to him a Persian sat growling at his feet. The old one was leaning on a walking stick holding his stomach. Myuu wanted to help him, he was injured and blood was now flowing freely from between his fingers. The other keepers were laying on the ground some dead others to hurt to move.

"I will never tell you," The old one said. 

"don't make me ask again?" The man in brown shouted. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Grandpa," a tinny voice said. "I can't sleep someone is loud and." IT was Sabelyin standing in the doorway her Charmander doll dangling by one arm as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. It happened Quickly a woman with brownish blond hair scooped her up. Sabelyin frowned and squirmed in her tight grip. The woman laughed.

"Calm down kid. Were your friends." Sabelyin did calm down but only to look at her grandfather who was now wheezing angrily and staring in fear at the woman. Sabelyin screwed up her face and then flailed her arms. One of her small fists hit the woman in the nose causing her to drop her to the ground. Sabelyin ran to him.

"Go Sabelyin run. Get out of hear!" He shouted walking in front of her. A sharp pain shot across his stomach and he fell to his knees. Giovanni walked towards him calmly with an evil grin.

"So you won't tell me where they are. Maybe you'll change your mind when you see what we can do to that brat of yours. She might make an interesting tests subject. Don't you think so Cassidy." The blond woman turned an angry face towards Sabelyin. 

"Little brat." She snapped. A flash of pink shot in front of Sabelyin and formed. Myuu hovered angrily in front of the small child who was now to scared to move. Iyan smiled and looked at Giovanni.

"Go, don't stay hear Myuu leave." Myuu only hovered. A loud howling came from another thing as something orange and black leapt in front of Iyan. Moso stood tall and firm. He was old but ready to fight for his beloved trainer. Mew appeared next to Iyan. 

"Take Sabelyin to safety pleas." Iyan begged. Mew looked at Myuu who sent images of her fighting. Mew nodded and flew to Sabelyin he quickly wrapped his tale around her waist and flew off.

"Grandpa no. I want to stay. LET ME GO!" She screamed as Mew flew towards the forest. She was too heavy for him so he landed and began to pull her towards the mountain. She began to run along. Sharp stones cut into her feet as branches slapped at her face. When Mew stopped they were near the clearing near the mountain. 

"(Don't cry.)" He said softly "(Stay hear I will return for you when it is safe.)" He flew off. Sabelyin ran towards him.

"Don't go." She cried. He stopped turned and looked at her and then flew off. Now she was alone. Her feet hurt and her face was now bleeding from where the branches hit. She sat down on the dewy ground and waited. It was dark and the woods were oddly quiet. Fear made her stay where she was. She held her Charmander doll tighter.

"Lovely I want Grandpa." She said looking at it. Lovely looked up at her with fake glass eyes. She held her to her ear and frowned. "Your no help." She hugged it again. Something suddenly grabbed her from behind she jumped up and ran forward a few steps but ran into someone. She backed up and looked around. The same me in dark cloths were now hear, she bit her lip.

"We won't hurt you if you tell us something." Said a deep voice. She turned to see the man in brown, Giovanni. Standing over her and smiling. "Now where did the Mew's get to?" She backed up.

"I don't know." She said in a meek voice. Giovanni reached out and grabbed her writs and gave it a violet twist. Sabelyin screamed and started to cry. 

"We'll use this brat as bait then." He shouted as if she wasn't even there. 

"(Unhand that child!)" Boomed a voice. Mew flew at Giovanni knocking him to the ground. Sabelyin cradled her now broken wrist in her hand and sobbed. Mew hovered near her. Something purple formed around her as Mew began to fight with another pokémon. One of the men in black tried to grab her but the purple thing stopped him cold. 

Mew knew that as long as she was shielded she would be safe but with each blow he was losing power. His mind fought to keep the shield around the child and to use his powers. Soon he would be powerless and the child would be in danger. Something hit him and he fell. Nets were put on him and he watched as his shield around the child flickered and died.Then there was darkness.

Sabelyin slunk away from Giovanni as he walked up to her. He looked at Cassidy and nodded. Cassidy grabbed Sabelyin and covered her mouth with a cloth. Sabelyin squirmed but soon fell limp as she drifted off to a dead sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When she woke up she found herself floating in some kind of water like liquid. Her face was covered in something and she was wearing some black cloths. She tried to bang on the glass but Sabelyin couldn't make any noise. She could see burry blobs from where she was and she panicked, she began to bang harder even though it got no results. Her broken had was of no use but the other was.

"Settle down." Joho said taping on the glass casing of the Childs tube. He smiled and looked at the Vidsreen."Sir are you sure you want to use this child. When all of the adults have, well." He smiled smugly as he thought of the failed experiments. 

"If she dies she dies. I want to proceed. I've already provided you with a Mew and I expect results. If the child lives and keeps her sanity then we the experiment will be a success."

"Yes well then I will contact you once we are finished." Joho turned off the screen and turned to the other tub. The Grey mew flipped about angrily his body glowing purple. Joho laughed and looked at his aids.

"Start the experiment." They others began to work. The computers wurred as they worked over their own limit. Sabelyin began to feel as if something was happening to her. It was painful and she tried to scream out. It felt as if her body was being ripped apart inside and out. A terrible fiery felling burned in her brain. She eventually passed out from the imminence pain and hung limp in the glowing tub. Mew was feeling the same sensation. Only he was feeling his powers leaving and something new being replaced. 

"Start final DNA cross." Joho snapped at a woman. She pressed a button and then.

KABAMM.

The two tubes exploded. Sabelyin fell to the ground lifeless and pale her body glowing an eerie blue. The scientists ignored her, they were all staring at the creature that had been mew. He was now taller, five feet or six feet tall. He didn't know what had happened. His eyes slowly opened.

"(Where am I?)" He asked with his mind. Joho smiled and walked towards him.

"Your in a lab. You are my creation." He stared blankly at the man. The scientist began to chatter loudly as he turned his head. He gasped when he saw her. A tinny child laying in a pool of fluid on the floor. Her damp hair clinging to her face. He jumped from his place. He walked towards her as the scientists talked. They did not see him lift her in his arms.

"(What happened to her?)" He asked. Joho looked at her and sneered. He walked to him and took her small hand in his.

"She's alive." Joho said. Behind him the scientist murmured. "It worked it worked." He cheered.

("What happed to her?)" He asked again. ("And who am I? Who is she?)"

"You are a genetic alteration, I am going to call you Mewtwo because you were mew.She is your trainer."

"Doctor the status." A scientist said interrupting him. Mewtwo looked at his body which was reflected in a near by computer screen. His eyes widened in horror, what had happen. He had no memory of what he had looked like before but this, this could not be right. The Childs lifeless body was like a rag doll, lying limp in his arms. He looked down at her.

"(I was mew. They changed me? Why?)" He looked up. "(They care nothing for us child. They talk as if I am not hear as if I am a thing. They talk about you as if you will soon be dead.)" Rage filled him. "(How dare you play god)" He screamed. A wave of energy shot from his body lifting the short black hair of the child. Scientist went flying.

"Restrain him." Joho shouted. Mewtwo flew up the child still in his arms.

"(You want to play god. Then I will play god to. Your sins will be punished, death is the only thing you deserve for what you have done.)" Flames began to fill the room as Mewtwo Burst threw the skylight to freedom. Once free he focused his powers on the place that changed him. Fire exploded around them.

After the flames had died down some. He landed again and walked past the chard bodies towards the tubes that had held him and this child. She was still asleep, week and scared. He knew this. He felt it. He turned as a noise came from the sky. A black helicopter landed near him. He stared at it, ready to attack. A man walked out of it and towards him slowly.

"They were fools. All of them. They thought you were meant to serve them." He said. Mewtwo frowned.

"(Be gone Human or you will die like them.)" Giovanni faked a concerned look.

"I'm hear to help you. Your powers are great but you need help to control them."

"(I do not want your help.)"

"What about her? That child is week and she might die. I can help heal her?" Mewtwo considered this.

"(Very well, we will have an alliance but do not try to cross me.)" He handed the child to him and flew into the air. "(I will follow you.)" 

As he flew Mewtwo wondered why the child meant so much to him. He knew she was hurt and she needed help. That overwhelmed his feeling of hatred of humans and accepted the mans offer. But there was something so foamier about him. But why did she have such power over him?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She sat in the corner of a small weight room waiting for something. It was the same thing since she came to this place. Around her there were other children who were much older than her. The only thing she had was a small Charmander doll that she had named lovely. As she sat clutching on to it she looked up and saw a boy around the age of eleven staring at her. He had dark hair and eyes and a stern angry looking face.

"Why are you in there?" He asked. She shrugged, there were many times she tried to talk to the other children but the glass that separated her from them was to thick for them to hear. She could hear him though. "How old are you?" He asked walking closer. Suddenly a tall blond woman grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. She sat and waited, it was only a mater of time before she came back for her. When she did she was smiling at her with her cold gray eyes.

"Weapon, you know you aren't to speak with the other children." Weapon frowned. Why was she named that? Didn't she have a normal name. She ignored the woman and picked up her doll. "How dareyou ignore me. You will listen to your commanders," She advanced on her. "Do you understand. I think it's time we got rid of that stupid thing." She grabbed the doll and stormed from the room. Weapon was now alone. She tugged at the hem of her long black shirt and sat back down. She wished Mewtwo would come back. The mean people weren't as mean to her when he was around. 

An hour later the men in white coats came and took her to another room. She walked slowly dragging her feet slowly. She didn't want to train, it hurt her head and nothing ever happened. She sighed as she entered the room.A tall man with a gnarled face looked at her and pointed at another smaller room. She was put inside. There was a window where the scientist could watch. She sat down and waited. Someone brought in glass filled with water and set it down. They left quickly.

"Weapon make it break." The gnarled man said. 

"No." She said defiantly as she stood up. 

"Weapon I order you to break it."

"I don't wana." She stopped her foot. "I don't like doing it. It hurts bad." She could see him smile sinisterly at her from behind the glass. He turned to one of his colleges and whispered to her. She nodded and pressed a button. Suddenly the door opened and a large creature lumbered in. It had four arms, which it flailed about wildly. Weapon looked up at it with slight fear in her small face.

"Monchoke attack." The man commanded. It advanced on her. Weapon screamed and ran towards the wall. Now she was cornered. She closed her eyes and felt a sharp pain shoot through her body. Suddenly the door opened. It crashed to the floor as Mewtwo stormed in. He looked at Weapon and then the Monchoke who was still advancing. He raised his hand, BAM, a sound like a gun went off. The monchoke fell to the ground dead, it's face blank. Weapon began to cry loudly and ran to Mewtwo. He scooped her up and carried her out of the room. The scientist scurried to leave as he entered.

"(Who is responsible for this?)" He demanded. His eyes glowed purple as he spoke into their minds. The man with the scared face walked up to him.

"It was necessary. We have got to find out if she has powers. She was being difficult again." Weapon had her arms around Mewtwo's neck and was crying into his shoulder. She was happy that he was there. He set her down and rested his hand on her head and ruffled her hair playfully. She smiled and hid behind him.

"(I don't care what powers she has. If you try to do that again I will kill you like the Monchoke. Only yours will last.)"

"You don't understand. If she has powers then she must relies them." He demanded. Mewtow turned to leave. He took the Childs hand and they left. When he got to the door his eyes glowed blue.

The man grabbed his head with his hands and screamed loudly. Mewtwo looked over his shoulders at him. "(That pain is only a small sample of what I can do to you. She is coming with me.)" With that they left. Weapon walked happily with him following him to another building. Passer by's who knew of the two were still surprised to see Mewtwo, whom they feared, walking hand and hand with such a small girl. 

"Your hear." Giovanni said as Mewtwo entered. Mewtwo nodded. Weapon had been left to play in the lobby where someone had an Vulpix. She had squealed with delight and sat down and started to play. The owner didn't seem to mind much.

"(Yes I am I want to know why you have me where this.)" He lifted his arm to show a black and sliver band. "(You said it enhances my powers but all it seems to do is hinder them.)"

"It is for your own good." Giovanni said. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes.

"(Your lying human. Don't lie to me I will always know. I am beginning to tire of your ways. You seem only interested in what I can gain for you.)" Giovanni frowned.

"That is what you are for." He said harshly. "You are a pokémon and you have a master. That is me." Mewtwo walked forward.

"(Wrong I have no master. No one controls me, I am myself. I will never be a puppet like you suggest. I am leaving and I am taking the child. You have named her Weapon.)" He paused. "(Why?)"

"That is what is suppose to be. However she isn't living up to our standards very well. She is your one weakness. IF you levee she might never grow into a normal life. Hear she can be given the best care and the best education. Don't you want the best for her?" Mewtwo looked down. It was true he wanted the child to be happy. He turned and left. 

Giovanni pressed a button on a speaker and narrowed his eyes. "It's out of control. It's time to try our new devises." 

"What about that kid?" Asked another voice.

"She is useless to me." He paused and then smiled. "Kill her." He looked up and gasped. There in the door way was Weapon. She was looking terrified. Giovanni came from behind his desk and walked towards her.

"Weapon come hear. Your Uncle Giovanni wants to talk to you." Weapon backed up shaking her head. "Come hear now." He demanded. She turned and ran. Mewtwo was not in the lobby but he had to be close. Her short legs pumped faster as she turned the corner. Men in black started to chance her. She finally came to a door and entered. Inside it was covered in strange looking plants. She looked around and then saw him. Mewtwo was standing with his back to the door looking at a blue rose that seemed out of place among the other plants.

"Mewtwo." She shouted. "Help Mr. Giovanni said he was going to kill me and then he was going to do something to you to." Mewtwo looked at her. 

"(What?)" He asked.

"Something bad. He said he was going to use de. . .de. . devises or something. And he said he was going to kill me." Mewtwo narrowed his eyes and looked towards the door. He could sense that humans were behind it.

"(Get behind me.)" The door burst open. Giovanni and four others walked in. Each wore a uniform that was different from the other rockets. 

"The time has come for you to know your master." Giovanni said. "I have had it with acting like you were an equal. Did you think you were my partner?" He laughed. "How could you your just an animal, granted a smart one, but an animal none the least." The four rockets ran at him each surrounding him. One ran forward with surprising seed and grabbed Weapon. Mewtwo however was faster. He punched at the man who fell back in pain. 

"(Dare you challenge me fools?)" Mewtwo shouted into their minds. "(Very well, come, come and meet your death. I promise to make it last.)" Giovanni walked forward and held out a small remote.

"I think not." He pressed a button. Mewtwo's body went ridged. As the black and silver band tightened and sent an electrical current threw his body. He fell forward unable to move. His mind was being blocked by something strong. He fought it with all of his might.

"How the mighty has fallen." Giovanni said and nodded. Weapon was grabbed by a purple haired woman who held her tightly by the wrist. "You see that little devise uses a strong current to block your powers. You can fight it all you want but we usedyour brain waves to make it so by fighting it you are fighting yourself." He laughed. "And you are the most powerful Pokémon." 

"You let me go." Weapon shouted.

"And you," Giovanni said in rising anger. He stared at the small struggling child. He hated disappointment and she would only be that."Your of no use to me. Go on and kill her but make sure he is watching. Get on with it Red." Red took out a gun and walked towards Weapon who was struggling to get free from the woman's grip. She then glared at him. Something inside of her went hot. Anger like she had never known filled her. She screamed and a wave of blue energy shot out around her hitting all but Mewtwo and herself. Giovanni fell dropping the remote. Mewtow acted quickly and stepped on it shattering it. He looked at Weapon who was now on the floor unconscious. He picked her up and looked around.

"(I will make humans pay for this.)" He raised his free hand and blasted a whole in the ceiling and flew out.He flew for hours. The child still asleep in his arms. When he started to tire he landed near a human road and set her down on a makeshift bed of leaves. He then flew up a tree to sleep himself. He was sure that they would be looking for them, but for now they were safe, and he needed rest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When she woke upshe didn't know where she was or who she was. She just started walking down a long road, towards someplace. Her small feet became dark fast as she walked threw the dirt and onto the tarry road. She looked around in wonder at where she was trying to remember what was going on. She was about to stop when she heard something from behind her. She turned.

A woman on a motorcycle was heading for her. The little girl screamed as the woman swerved and skidded to a halt. She dismounted and ran over to the small girl and took off her helmet. "Hey kid are you ok." She asked. She had a kind face with blue hair. The little girl smiled up at her.

"Yes how are you?" She said. The woman rubbed her head and looked at her oddly.

"Honey how old are you?" She asked.

"I don't know." She said blinking up at her.

"Well what's your name?"

"Don't know." The woman took on a sad look and then smiled.

"Well my name is Jenny. How about you come with me and we'll try to find out where your Mum and Dad are." She took the girls hand and led her to the bike. After setting her in the sidecar she drove off. 

Mewtwo had see it all. He forced himself to stay in the shadows as the child was taken away. He closed his eyes and turned. He would be better with out her, she was human after all. And he had sworn vengeance against them. However the pain of letting her go cut into his heart like a knife. Mewtwo flew off and a single tear glinted in his eye.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wake her." Giovanni said. The Haunter removed his hand and Shan dropped to the floor. She sat on her knees looking down. She was awake now and she remembered everything. She had never felt so alone or lost as she did at that moment. She heard Giovanni laugh.

"Now that our little show is over." She heard him standing. "I hope you see that you are not anything more than a creation." She looked up. Tears were burning from behind her eyes but she fought them. She looked at her friends who were now staring at her oddly. Mark was pale and his blue eyes looked sad and distant. Quin had covered her face and was shaking her head. Alex, he just stood staring at Shan fearfully.

"You see what she is now." Naru said coldly to them. She walked towards them and smiled as her long boots clicked and echoed in the room. "She isn't even human. Well not any more. She is a freak like I've always known." Shan waited to hear Tachi speak. However he was silent. He seemed to be thinking deeply.

"No Your wrong." Shan said. "I'm not. I'm NOT!" Giovanni laughed.

"Defiant to the end I like that. Tell me didn't you ever wonder why your powers were so great. No human has your abilities with out the aid of an enhancer. Those who have go insane, the power eats away at their minds forcing them to turn against the very ones they love."

Alex looked down. "Leave her alone." He shouted. "How do we know your telling the truth that image could have been fake." Shan looked at him. They had seen it to.

"The image was real. Just ask her." He pointed at Shan who was slowly standing. "The experiment was called Weapon. It was intended to make the ultimate team. A trainer and Pokémon who shared a telepathic link. We used Psychic pokémon and voluntary human subjects." An evil grin formed on his face. "And some less that willing ones." He walked towards Shan until he was a foot away from her. "It wasn't until we accidentally used a child with some psychic abilities till it worked. However that first child died during the experiment and so did the pokémon. It wasn't a pretty site but we would not give up." Shan felt her stomach churn. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"You're a monster." Quin shouted.

"Then we heard a rumor." He said, ignoring Quin. "That a very rare pokémon had been found near Lavender town near a small shrine. When we investigated we found Tow of the Mew species. One gray and one pink. During our raid we caught the gray mew and another child. The pink disappeared." Shan clenched her fists.

"Myuu," she said sadly. 

"We combined your D.N.A with Mew's. And the unexpected happened. The mew changed into a new form we called it Mewtwo. Its mind and body were more powerful than we ever dreamed. The child was also forever changed. She had already had the ability to control wild pokémon, a rare and valuable psychic power. Now she had the powers that Mewtwo had. Only she wasn't in control of them. At the time she looked week to me. And I had planed to kill her. Then she demonstrated that power." HE smiled and took a few steps towards Shan.

"I wasn't sure you were her until the blood test. You are my Weapon." 

"I AM NO ONES WEAPON!" Shan screamed and lunged at him. Her hand froze a few inches from his nose. She couldn't move it. He smiled as she was thrown back.

"To bad. You see your Aunt is under our control. She is very powerful and will prove useful to us. Now I want only two things from you."

"For get it." Shan shouted. He looked at the men surrounding her friends. One lifted a gun and aimed it at Marks head. "No!"

"Now listen." He said. "If you want them to live you'll do what I ask." Shan lowered her hands and nodded.

"NO SHAN!" Mark shouted.

"What do you want scum?" 

"I want you to find Mewtwo for me." Shan looked at him her brown eyes flaring.

"I don't know where to look and he probably is gone." Giovanni smiled.

"Oh no he's out there you'll bring him out you just don't know it yet." He crossed his arms. "The next thing I want is for you to battle Sabrina. I want to see your powers in action." Shan nodded. She didn't have a choice. She needed time to think. Giovanni laughed.

"Now." He said. Someone Grabbed Shan from behind and held a cloth to her face. She soon fell to the ground asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When she woke up she found herself laying on a bed in a nicely decorated room. She sat up and reached for her pokébelt but found it gone. She closed her eyes and sighed. 

"Your finally awake." Said a deep voice. Shan looked up. Tachi was standing in the doorway staring at her with his dark eyes. She jumped down from the bed and raised her fists.

"Where are my Pokémon!" Tachi smiled and walked towards her. Shan could see his Haunter hovering behind him.

"Waiting for you. You have battle remember." Shan glared at him.

"Get lost. I don't want you to think that your going to be able to keep me hear. I'm not going to allow you to do what your doing." Tachi snapped his fingers. She felt her body go rigid as the Haunter appeared behind her and touched her head. She was froze on the spot. Inside she was kicking herself for letting her guard down but after what she had seen she couldn't help it. Tachi walked to her. He reached out his hand and cupped it under her chin forcing her to look at him. 

"Those eyes," he said softly. "Those damned eyes. Every night I've seen them mocking me in my dreams. Well again I finally caught you. No one gets away." He leaned close to her face. Shan tried to back up but couldn't he was leaning towards her lips. Shan screamed in her mind. She didn't want him to kiss her. She hated him. 

She could smell his cologne now to it made her feel sicker than ever.Tachi pressed his lips her hers and Shan felt her body loosen up. She drew back her head and punched him hard across the jaw. Tachi stoodhis head looking at the wall. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. "Come now," he said. "It's time for you to show us what you're made of." Shan spit onto the floor and wiped her mouth. She walked past him. 

Tachi glared at her when she left. He lifted his hand and wiped away a trickle of blood that had ran from his mouth. "I think she broke my jaw." He said smiling. He flowed her towards the gym. Shan was still rubbing her mouth as she was led to the main betel room. How dare he kiss her, Shan felt as if she were going to throw up at any moment. When she entered the room she could see Giovanni sitting on his thrown. Next to him her friends were standing in a change guarded by five rockets. Alex and Mark now had black eyes. 

"Now you will battle six pokémon each and there will be a second challenge. Hear are your pokémon Shan. Are there any changes you would like to make."

"Yes."

"Hand her the portable transporter." Shan took out Kitsunes ball and sent him back to the lab and called Scar. 

"Now lets see if you can last against Sabrina." Giovanni said. 

Shan stood stiff. It was like it always was another battle and another fight. Nothing was around her. The room seemed empty the only person she could see was the one she would fight. Sabrina. Her only relative. Shan took out a pokéball and waited.

No longer was she merely battling for a badge. She was battling for something deeper, she had no idea what it was yet but the very thought of battling and then fighting Sabrina felt wrong.

To be continued.


	18. Default Chapter Title

Pokemon Fanfic 13 part 2

Vermilion City: Marks Ability Enhanced.

Info stuff: Elekid is a pokemon from gold and silver. I do not know it's attacks but since it is the early form of Electrobuz I am using Elecrobuz's attacks with it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tachi looked through his binoculars and chuckled to himself. His plan was perfect, get the girl weakened by Surge and then catch her when she got on the SS Ann the second. He lowered the binoculars and sat down, he hadn't told Naru of his plan. How could he, she couldn't understand why he was going against the Boss's orders.

He had never lied to her or kept things from her before, but this time he had to. No one had ever escaped him before, except for that girl. He smiled and narrowed his eyes.

"Kid you are mine." He said aloud to himself. Suddenly and hand touch him on his shoulder causing him to spin around and punch Seth in the stomach extremely hard. Seth coughed and held his stomach. Tachi grabbed him by the collar and held him at eye level. Seth was either very brave or very stupid Tachi had at least a good two feet on him and was extremely short tempered. 

"How dare you follow me." He said. Seth stared at Tachi with fear in his eyes. 

"I was curious, Tach. . . I mean Sir." Tachi smiled. He was beginning to ware him down. This kid did have potential but there was no way he was going to let him know that.

Tachi dropped Seth and he fell to the ground. "Your pathetic." Tachi said laughing. He turned back and faced the gym. Tachi heard Seth mumble something. He spun around and slammed Seth up against a tree. "What was that?!" Tachi said. 

"Nothing," Seth said.

"Tell me what you said. Or else I'll send you back to the training camp."

"I said, a. . at least I wasn't ob. . obsessed over some girl." Seth said shakily. Tachi laughed.

"That wasn't that hard now was it Seth." He said. Seth fixed his uniform and sighed. "You shouldn't mumble about people it's just rude." Tachi said and smiled.

"I have to tell you kid you are doing better than I thought you would." Tachi said putting his hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Th. . thank you Sir." Seth said.

"Now, I want you to forget you saw me hear." Tachi said smiling. Seth backed up and laughed. Seth thought that he had an advantage over Tachi, man was he wrong.

"What will you do for me if I keep quiet? I mean my silence is valuable." 

"Blackmail is so old Seth." Tachi said leaning up against a tree. "And unbecoming of a elite trainee." Seth smiled and crossed his arms infront of him.

"Yea but I am looking out for myself. So what should I ask for? Hmm." Tachi laughed causing Seth to frown.

"You should be asking yourself what I would do to you if you talked Seth." Seth swallowed hard. He knew what Tachi was capable of. His experience at the camp was proof of that.

"Ok I'll be quiet." He said. Tachi turned back to staring at the gym.

"What?" He said sternly.

"I um. . was asked to follow you. Naru wanted me to. . .What should I tell her. . . Sir?"

"Naru is so sly," Tachi said smiling. "Tell her you saw me going into a flower shop." Seth looked at him puzzled.

"But that's a lie Sir." Tachi put his hand on his forehead.

"Seth. . .Just go. I am to busy to bother with you right now." Seth walked off. Once he was gone Tachi chuckled to himself.

"The son of Jessie and James. What a joke." He said laughing. He had watched Seth go through the river of pain, a standard initiation test for any one wanting to be a rocket. He had made it to the end, his face was battered and bruised badly. Tachi had yelled at him for forgetting to cover his face up. He was slowly making him into a Rocket. The boss had told him to train him when he failed to catch the girl at the tournament. Tachi hated training new recruits, all they ever did was wine and slow him down.

He sat up strait and looked at the gym, a smile formed on his face. "There you are." He said and laughed. The girl and her friends were on their way into the gym.

"Ah," Tachi said looking at his watch. "I have to get back." He looked back down at the gym. "But don't worry Shan I'll be hear to see you get beaten. I wouldn't miss that for anything." Tachi said and walked towards the docks. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shan and Quin looked up at the gym infront of them. It was about the same size as the Water gym. Shan looked at the door and smiled when she saw the open sign. Behind her Alex was standing with his head down and a solemn expression.

"Hey this place is big. I wonder what it look's like on the inside?" Quin said turning. Alex looked up at her, his face was serious and his eyes were narrowed. Quin and Mark looked at him.

"What's wrong Alex?" Shan asked looking at him. He looked up at her and then at the gym.

"Nothing let's just go in." He said and walked past them. Mark looked at Shan.

"Why is he even hear? I mean he already has the real badge for this gym." Mark said.

"Really?" Shan said walking towards the door 

"Yes. He showed it to me yesterday." Mark said as they walked into the gym.

"You can go into the main area through hear." Alex said pointing at a door.

"Thanks," Quin said smiling. "I think it's neat that you have this badge already. Is it tuff to beat this gym?" Alex only stood there. Mark frowned.

"Well let's go and find out Quin." Mark said and walked past Alex. He looked at him and saw that he looked like he was in pain. "Hey. Are you ok Alex." Mark asked. Alex looked up at Mark.

"I already told you that I was ok," he turned and waked towards the door. Alex stopped and then looked back at her. "Be careful, ok?" He said and left. Shan sighed and looked at the floor. 

"Let's go." She said. Mark smiled and walked ahead. Quin looked at Shan and then at the door.

"I wonder what he's so upset about? Hey what did he say to you I didn't hear?" She asked. Shan just shrugged.

"Don't worry about it Quin and I don't know what's wrong with him but maybe we should probably just let him be for now. Let's go and get the thunder badge. I can hardly wait." Quin and Shan walked though the door.

"Hey," Quin said walking into the large room. "Look at all of the trash cans? They must be really messy." Quin put her hands behind her back and smiled. "Or maybe they just like to collect trash can's. People like to collect strange things."

"I heard some people collect cars." Shan said. "That's kind of strange." Mark stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"No it's not! Cars are great I mean I knew this guy that had an old roadster with bucket seats and the engine, man it purred like a Prussian." Mark said with glossy eyes. Shan and Quin stood dumbfounded. Mark again began to show his love of cars.

"I just meant that one is plenty." Shan said laughing a bit.

"Oh, uh sorry about that I just like cars." Mark said as they walked towards a large double door. Shan looked for a handle but couldn't find one. 

"How do we get in?" Shan asked leaning up against the doors. They all became silent and began to think. Quin smiled and laughed a bit. "Huh? Hey Quin do you have an idea?" She asked. Quin smiled and nodded.

"I sure do." She said happily. Mark and Shan looked at her. 

"Well what is it Cuz? Don't leave us hanging hear." Mark said.

"My Idea is to. ." Shan and Mark leaned forward, thinking that Quin was going to whisper her idea. "HEY IS ANY ONE HEAR OR WHAT?!" Quin shouted Shan and Mark jumped back startled.

"Ow my ears," Mark said. "Why did you yell like that Quin?" He asked.

"Well you weren't doing anything to get us in were you?" She said putting her hands on her hips. Mark frowned and they glared at eachother. Suddenly a loud voice filed the room.

"So you want to changeless the masters of the Electric gym. You have to find us first. In order to get through those doors you have to find the two activation switches." The voice said. Shan and her friends looked around.

"What?!" Mark said looking around. "Were are they at? I mean all I see are. . Oh man no way am I going to look through the trash. This gym leader is sick." He said making a face. Quin mimicked him.

"Stop wining Mark." Shan said. "It won't take us long to find the switches." Mark frowned at her.

"In case you haven't noticed Shan there are about thirty trash can's in this room. How are we going to find the two switches. " Shan closed her eyes. "Hey did you hear me or what?" Mark said annoyed. Shan opened one eye.

"Shh, I am trying to concentrate." Shan began to focus her power and push it out around her. She didn't know what kind of reaction she would have but she was going to try. She began to walk down the isles of trashcans, she stopped infront of one and began to feel a warm sensation. "Hears one, I think." She said. Mark and Quin walked up to her. Shan closed her eyes and began to look for the other switch.

"Well go on Mark." Quin said smiling.

"No way Quin, I have had my fill of trash. You look though it." Mark said remembering the incident with the dumpster. Quin shook her head.

"No way," She said frowning. Shan stopped at another trash can and smiled. She turned to see her two friends fighting again.

"For Pet's sake some one look though that trash can. I'll take this one." Mark smiled.

"I'm on it," he said. Quin laughed behind him. He took of his jacket and put his hand in the trash. "Oh man," he said. "Ah what in the world is that. . .oh man it's moving. . . Hey I think I found the switch. Oh never mind. . .Hey hear it is." Mark said. Quin was laughing hard as he took his hand out of the trashcan. Shan walked back up to them and Mark took on a look of surprise.

"Were did you get gloves at?" He asked.

"Oh I had them in my book bag." Shan said. "There for cleaning Eevee with. She nips at you if you try to untangle her fur." Mark sighed.

"I wish that I knew you had those." He said. They all jumped as the doors slowly opened.

"Yes it worked." Quin said laughing. Shan took off her gloves and tossed them into one of the wastebaskets. Together they walked into the room.

"Hey look at all of the pokeballs." Quin said gesturing. Mark looked at a few and noticed that they all had eyes, puzzled he took a closer look.

"Those aren't pokeballs." He said walking up to one. "Oh no," he said and took a step back.

"What is it Mark?" Shan asked. Mark looked up at her and Quin.

"Theses are Voltorbs." He said. Quin jumped back.

"Ok just don't touch them," Shan said and began to walk forward slowly. "All we have to do is just get to those doors and we'll be ok." The three began to walk towards another set of doors. They were almost their when Quin felt something bump into her foot.

"Uh oh," Quin said. Mark and Shan stopped in their tracks and Shan swallowed.

"Um, Quin?" She asked.

"Yes," Quin said shakily.

"Is something wrong"

"Yes," Quin said. Shan took a deep breath.

"Run!" She shouted. The three ran towards the door as the Voltorbs exploded behind them. Once they were safely past the door the all sat down on the floor.

"What in the world is with this gym?" Mark said. "This is more like a fun house than a gym." Shan stood up.

"I'm not having that much fun." She walked forward. "Are you. . ?" Shan suddenly fell though a trap door and slid down a long slide screaming all the way. She landed with a thud in a new room.

"Ow," She said standing. "Where am I now?" She said looking around. 

"Look out below," Shouted Mark. Shan quickly got out of the way as Mark landed hard on the ground. He groaned and slowly sat up but was soon knocked to the floor again as Quin landed on him. Shan laughed a bit.

"Wow that wasn't a bad landing at all." Quin said in her cheerful voice. Mark groaned again and she jumped up.

"Why me?" Mark said with a groan. Shan looked around and sighed.

"Looks like we came to dead end. What is with this place? I mean it's almost like it's a fun house, like you said Mark." She said. Quin sat down on the ground and crossed her hands infront of her.

"Now what do we do? We have to find a way out of hear" Quin said. Mark nodded in agreement. He began to walk around the room.

"Looks like this room has only one way out that I can see and that's back though the way we came." Mark said sighing. Shan put her hands on her hips and looked up at the shoot that had brought them to the small round room.

"I don't think we can get back though there." She said. "Besides I don't want to go though that room with the Voltorbs again. Do you?" Quin jumped to her feet and smiled.

"I have an Idea." She said. Mark shook his head.

"Oh no you don't," He said. "I hate it when you yell so don't do it ok." Quin frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Well it worked before Mark." She said. Shan just ignored them and began to look for another way out.

"No it didn't," he said. "All it did was give me a headache." 

"Yes it did. That voice gave us a clue." Mark threw his hands into the air.

"You are delusional Quin. We would have figured that out on our own." Quin frowned.

"Not," she said angrily. "Face it cousin I got us the clue to that room." Mark rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Just look around for a way out of hear Quin." He said flatly. Shan sighed and shook her head. She was getting used to their bickering and was beginning to wonder if that was a good thing.

"Markus Stream JR don't you roll you eyes at me." Quin shouted and stomped her foot down. The whole room shook. 

"What in the world?" Shan said looking down at the floor.

"What did you do Quin?" Mark asked. 

"I didn't do anything all I did was stomp my foot like this." Quin said and did it again. The floor began to move in a circle. 

The three quickly fell over as the floor began to spin faster. "How do we stop this thing?" Mark shouted. Shan attempted to crawl to the center but fell over.

"I don't know." Quin shouted. "I didn't mean to do it." Shan looked around and watched as the walls began to go up. They were heading down to someplace, the question was were.

"Hey were moving." Mark shouted. 

"Yes we know and I'm feeling sick." Quin said. Mark shook his head.

"No I mean down, we're heading down." 

Eventually they reached their destination and stopped spinning much to their delight. "To think I used to like those kinds of rides." Shan said leaning against a wall.

"I am never going on anything that goes in a circle again." Mark said holding his stomach. Quin just sat on the floor with her eyes closed.

"Hey," Shan said looking at Quin. "You ok?" Quin nodded.

"I just need to take a minute for my stomach to settle down a bit." The three sat down and waited. While they waited Shan and Mark looked around yet again to see were they were.

"Hey," Mark said gesturing. "There are about four doors in this room." Quin looked up.

"Your right," she said. Shan smiled and shuffled though her backpack. She took out a piece of candy and handed it to Quin. 

"Hear Quin, peppermint always settles my stomach. Give it a try." Quin smiled and took the candy.

"Thanks Shan, hey it's working." Mark smiled.

"Uh do you have any more?" Shan laughed and gave him a piece and ate one herself. 

"I feel so much better now. So which door is the right one?" Quin said. Shan walked up to one and shrugged.

"There's only one way to find out." She said and opened it. Inside it was dark and she couldn't see anything. "This one doesn't seem to go any were." Shan said turning to face her friends. 

"Watch out!" Mark shouted and pulled Shan towards him as a pokemon jumped out at them. Shan took out her pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

"ELEKID: THE INFANT FORM OF ELECTABUZZ. THIS ELCTRICK POKEMON MAY BE SMALL BUT IT PACKS POWERFUL ELCTRICK ATACKS." Shan shut her dex.

"Oh it's so cute." Quin said. The Elekid looked up at them and seemed to smile. It then began to dance around them.

"What's it doing?" Mark asked. Shan watched as the Elekid spun around and bowed.

"Ele, Ele." It said and disappeared though the door.

"That was weird." Shan said. Quin jumped into the air and ran to another door.

"I can't wait to see what other dancing pokemon they have." She said and opened the door. She let out a cry and jumped back. Mark and Shan looked though the door and began to laugh.

"Quin it's a funhouse mirror." Mark said. Quin looked at the mirror and frowned.

"Hey look at this." Shan said and made a face in the mirror They all laughed.

"This is getting stranger and stranger. I'll try the next door." Mark walked towards another door and opened it. Mark shouted as a large bucket of water was dumped onto his head. Quin busted out laughing, Shan held back from laughing.

"Are you. .ok?" Shan said trying hard not to laugh. Poor Mark always got the worst of it. Shan thought it was because he was too careful about things.

"I'm fine," he said flatly. "I guess, by process of elimination, that the other door is the right one." Shan giggled and then burst out laughing, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Sorry Mark," Shan took out a towel from her pack and tossed it to Mark. Mark laughed.

"Hey don't worry about it. If it had happened to one of you I would have laughed to. Lets get going." They all went though the last door.

"Now what?" Quin said as they entered into a large room. Shan looked around and began to walk forward.

"Maybe this is the main room. At least I hope it is." Shan said. 

"Congratulations," A voice said from above them. "You have passed our challenge." Mark looked up and saw a tall figure dressed like a jester.

"Hey," he said. "What is the big Idea?" The jester jumped down and landed infront of them.

"Hey," the jester said. "What is the big Idea?" He said mimicking Mark. Mark frowned and shook his fist at the jester who did the same.

"Stop that," Mark said. The jester laughed.

"Who are you?" Shan asked. The jester bowed.

"I am Jester," he said. "A JR. gym trainer. Hear to greet you peasants." Quin frowned.

"Who are you calling peasants you clown." Quin said. Jester glared at her.

"I am a Jester. And all trainers are peasants when it comes to Surge. He is the king the main master." Jester said. Shan and her friends rolled their eyes in unison, this was going to be a long battle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tachi walked up to Naru holding a bouquet of roses. Naru only frowned and turned away from him back to her work. Tachi laughed. "What's wrong Naru?" He said. "Can't I give you some flowers?" Naru just continued what she was doing. Tachi set the flowers down and leaned up against the railing of the ship. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Don't act so coy Tachi." She said angrily. "Where were you? The crew was hard to handle and the rockets that the boss sent did come on time." Tachi smiled and crossed his hands infront of him. Naru hated when things were out of order or not on time.

"I was doing some surveillance work. So, were is the crew?" Naru looked at him and put her hand on her waist.

"They're in the brig, along with that sea sick captain. Boy is he a joke, who ever heard of a captain that got seasick." Tachi frowned and stood up.

"We'll have to get them off of the boat. If they are found out then the plan will be blown. Call the boss and arrange a transport." Tachi said. "Maybe we should keep the captain hear though. He might come in handy." Tachi said. Naru laughed.

"That seasick old fool." She said. "What could he possibly be good for?"

"Well from what I hear he is the best sailor that there is. Not only that I heard he knows some kind of special attack that could come in handy." He stood up. "The SS line wouldn't want anything to happen to him would they?" Naru smiled.

"There for he would be a insurance policy." Tachi smiled and nodded. Naru then stared at him angrily and put her hands on her hips.

"So where were you at?" She demanded. Tachi smiled.

"Buying you flowers of course. I thought that you liked roses."

"Don't act like that, and you know very well that I like Lilly's." Naru yelled. "I know when you are up to something," she put her hands to her side and calmed down. 

"Look Naru I have a plan that will shoot us right up the later to become a part of the super elite forces. All I need to do is pull it off." 

"So that Freak is hear then." She said angrily. "Look the boss said to forget about her and get on with our jobs. Why can't you just let her go?" Tachi smiled.

"You saw her power Naru. You felt what it was like to be attacked with that power. Just imagine if we could get control of it." 

"That's impossible," she said. "Tachi , even if we catch her we won't be able to make her help us. Besides, the boss said to forget about her." Naru walked up to Tachi and sighed. "You need to let it go and concentrate on this plan." She looked down sadly. "I don't want to lose you as a partner." Tachi looked away from her and sighed. 

"Just trust me Naru," he said. "This time she won't get away." Naru walked off angrily. He only smiled to himself, Naru would understand why he was doing it after it was over. Tachi's plans were not to just catch the girl but to move up the later and hopefully be made the boss's successor. He walked up the ramp and into the S.S Ann were he saw his crew. Tachi laughed at Seth who was dressed up in a janitors uniform and walked to the Captains Quarters to get his own costume on. 

"This masquerade will be my victory and Shan will soon find out what it means to stand in the way of team rocket." He laughed to himself as he entered his quarters.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey can we get battle today or what?" Mark asked angrily. Jester laughed and nodded.

"My aren't you a impatient little boy." Jester said. Marks face turned red and he grabbed a pokeball from his belt.

"Come on I challenge you to a battle. You clown." Jester stopped his laughing and glared at Mark.

"What did you call me?" He said. Shan and Quin stepped out of the ring as Mark walked forward. Mark was smiling a bit, finding that he had hit one of Jesters nerves.

"I called you a clown," he said. Mark watched as Jester lowered his head and took out a pokeball.

"I am a Jester not a clown you peasant." He said. Quin and Shan watched as the two-stared eachother down. Mark looked over at them and smiled to himself."What's the difference? You still are going to lose." Mark said. Jester slid his foot forward.

"Listen punk theirs a big difference. For one thing a Clown likes kids and entertains peasants like you. I am a jester and Jester's entertain Kings and Queens. Let me let you in on something. I am a jester who works for the greatest Master of all time." Shan laughed causing Jester and Mark to look at her. "What are you laughing at?!" Shan folded her arms infront of her and laughed harder.

"Sorry," she said. "I think it's funny that each Gym leader we came up against has said that. Only none of them were wearing a clown outfit before." Shan said and sat down and continued to laugh. Quin soon joined her and soon the room was filled with their high pitched laughs. Mark just put his hand on his head and turned back to Jester. Mark could see that even though his white face makeup Jester was turning red with anger and embarrassment.

"SHUT UP!" Jester shouted and the two girls clapped their hands on their mouths to prevent themselves from laughing. It really was a site, hear was this guy dressed in a bright green and yellow spandex jester outfit. This only made them wonder what kind of a nut Surge was.

"Let's battle." Jester said. Mark smiled and nodded. "GO ELECTABUZZ!" Jester shouted and threw down his ball. A huge yellow creature appeared infront of them. Mark gasped as he realized that the Electabuzz was even taller than he was.

"Fine then I chose," Mark looked at his pokeballs and picked one. "I chose Thunder." He said and threw down the ball. In a flash Marks Taurus appeared. Thunder raised his massive head and snorted at the Electabuz who now was standing like a sumo wrestler.

"Thunder punch that Taurus." The huge pokemon ran at Thunder and raised its arm in the air. Mark heard a crackling sound as the Electabuzz charged up. Thunder lowered his head and began to run at the Electabuzz. 

"Thunder headbash it." Mark yelled. Thunder was about to ram the Electabuz when it let lose with its thunder punch. The Electabuzz slammed into Thunder causing him to rear back and fall to the ground. 

"I know you can do it Thunder," Mark said looking at his Taurus. Thunder slowly stood up and looked at Mark with deep-scared eyes. Shan felt sorry for Thunder and was surprised that he looked so scared. "Don't be scared Thunder just tilt your head so that you can see when his punch is coming in." Shan looked at Quin.

"What does Mark mean?" She asked. Quin looked at Thunder and sighed.

"Thunder can't see things that towards the center of his face. He get's really nervous when any thing touches him there." Quin said. Shan looked back at Thunder who was still looking at Mark.

"Thunder use you stomp." Mark said. Thunder looked at the Electabuz and began to snort at it. Thunders tales began to swing wildly around as he took of running at the Electabuzz. The Taurus reared up and brought down his powerful front leg onto the Electabuzz who stumbled back and shook his head.

"ELECTA BUZZ," it said angrily. Mark smiled at Thunder who snorted again. Jester looked at his huge pokemon and then at Mark.

"Electabuz use your Thunder bolt attack." The Electabuz nodded and raised its huge arms above its head and sent out a massive amount of electricity at Thunder. Thunder suddenly became panicked by all of the electricity and started to thrash around in fear. Mark shouted to him to calm down but Thunder ignored him and charged at the Electabuz knocking it out. Mark ran up to Thunder who reared and began to buck. Shan and Quin jumped up to try and help Mark settle down his scared Taurus.

"Thunder calm down it's ok." Mark said jumping out of the way of Thunders hind legs. Quin stayed back afraid the she might get kicked. Shan quickly looked at Mark.

"Recall him before he hurts himself or someone." Mark Quickly took out Thunders pokeball and was about to recall him when one of Thunders tale hit his wrist causing him to drop the ball. Shan watched as Thunder turned and lowered his head at her. 

"Rus," the bull snorted and began to run at Shan. Shan, scared, raised her hands infront of her and began to focus her power at Thunder. Thunder stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Shan and then nuzzled up against her. Shan sighed and pet him on the head.

"Good boy," she said. "Now just stay calm." Shan said and watched as Mark recalled him. Shan felt a dull pain rush though her head but shook it off. Mark smiled and put Thunders ball back on his belt.

"It's a good thing you have a way with pokemon Shan." He said putting his hand on his head. "Otherwise you would've been a pancake." Shan laughed.

"I would rather make them than be one. Thunder sure is skittish though." Mark nodded. Quin let out a loud sigh of relief and walked up to them.

"Is everyone ok," she asked. Mark nodded as did Shan. Behind them Jester was glaring angrily at them and gritting his teeth. 

"Ok so he won," Jester said and smiled. "But your forgetting that he still has to fight me." Jester said. Mark looked at him and sighed. 

"Fine let's get this over with then." Mark said and handed his belt to Shan. Mark walked back into the ring and did a stretch. Jester pointed at Mark with a wand that had a jester's head on it. Mark frowned when he saw it.

"Hey no weapons." Mark said. Jester smiled.

"No rules kid, this is an all out gym. You have to take this staff from my hand to get your badge." Jester said. Shan narrowed her eyes and looked at Quin.

"He's lying." She said. Quin looked at Shan and wondered what she meant.

"Fine then," Mark said. Jester laughed.

"Oh it's not that easy you have to get to me first." Mark slid his foot forward and so did Jester. Mark took off running at Jester who just stood his ground. Mark was about to punch jester when jester jumped to the side. Mark spun around and jest pointed his wand at him. 

"How pathetic," he said and a bolt of electricity struck Mark, causing him to fall to the ground. Quin and Shan jumped up and ran over to him. 

"Mark are you ok?" Shan asked. Mark groaned and tried to lift himself up but then fell again. Shan and Quin helped him up and walked him over to the wall were he could lean against it.

"That was cheating you bully." Quin said. "Someone needs to teach you how to act." Jester took out a pokeball and looked at Quin.

"Well ditz are you going to challenge me." Quin gasped and looked at Mark. Shan could feel that she was scared to fight Jester.

"Don't call me a Ditz and you bet." Quin walked forward. She was about to take out a pokeball when a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey guys mind if I join the fun." Alex said and walked up to them. Shan smiled and then looked over at Mark who attempted to stand. She walked over and helped him up.

"You ok?" Shan asked. Mark smiled and looked at her.

"It's not over yet." He said and walked towards Jester. Jester was glaring at Alex and it seemed to Shan that he knew him.

"Grounder how dare you show your lowlife face around hear." Jester said. Mark stopped in his tracks and looked at Alex who smiled and folded his arms infront of him.

"Biobi why are you still acting like a dope." Alex said. 

"I take it you've been hear before?" Mark asked angrily. Alex sighed and laughed.

"You have a bad memory Mark." Alex ran his hand through his purple hair and smiled slyly. "I told you that this is my home town. What ? Didn't you think that I would have gone to this gym?" Mark frowned.

"The thought had not crossed my mind." Shan looked at Alex and could sense that he was nervous about something.

"I thought you already had the badge." Shan said. Alex smiled and nodded.

"I do," he said.

"Then why are you hear?" Quin asked. Jester laughed and did a back flip and landed on his feet.

"Little Grounder," He laughed. "He was one of us. A part of the Lightening Americans court." Jester said. Shan, Quin, and Mark all looked at him. Mark with a bit more anger than the others.

"So. I worked hear." Alex said. "Everyone has to start out somewhere." Shan smiled.

"Wow," she said. "No wonder you're so good with your pokemon. You worked hear and that must have given your pokemon loads of experience." She said. Quin looked at her feet and began to wonder if she should back down. She wasn't as strong as Mark or Shan and really didn't like to fight. She shook it off and continued to listen in on the conversation.

"We can talk about it later. Right now Mark has to finish his fight. Jester did cheat by using a weapon so Mark can challenge again." Jester laughed.

"Says who?" He said. Alex put his hand on his hip and smiled.

"The league Biobi. The rule is and I Quote 'In the event of a second challenge no fighter may use any weapon other than enhance devises.'" Alex said. Mark smiled and looked at Jester. 

"You're going down Clown." Jester took a step back and glared at Alex.

"Just wait till I get done with this twerp and then I will take care of you three." Jester said. Shan and Quin walked up to Mark.

"Are you going to be ok? I mean that shock was pretty strong." Quin asked with concern in her voice. Mark stood up strait and gave her a thumb up.

"Hey no prob.," he put his hands on his hips and smiled. "That toy only gave me a little shock." Shan sighed causing Mark to look at her. "Hey how about some pointers Shan?" Mark asked. Shan looked over at Jester who was standing calmly watching them as they talked. Alex was standing off to the side leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Shan wondered what he was thinking.

"Well," she said. "He's really calm so I think that he might be confident. That might mean he is either good or he thinks that you are a poor fighter." Mark frowned.

"Thanks a lot Shan. Anything else." Shan shrugged.

"NO, If I could see how he fights then maybe I could help come up with a strategy but with out seeing how he fights I'm clueless. Sorry Mark, but hey good luck." Shan said and smiled. Mark sighed and looked up at Jester who yawned and taped his foot.

"Ok hear I go. Oh and Shan you never did tell me where you learned to fight. How about you tell me after we get done hear?" Mark said and walked into the ring. Shan and Quin walked over to Alex and stood next to him. Alex opened one eye and looked at Shan but closed it Quickly when she looked at him. He was trying to show how calm and cool he was.

"Do you know how Jester fights?" Shan asked. Alex shook his head.

"No he was just a minor trainer when I worked hear. I used to be the one who fought," he smiled. "Mainly because of my power. Surge knew that it gave me an edge and so I did most of the battles." Shan leaned up against t the wall and watched as Mark glared at Jester. Shan began to wonder why Alex had quite the gym. She was going to find out soon enough.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tachi walked up to the back door of the gym and knocked three times. When the door opened he smiled and entered. Surge laughed as he showed Tachi to his observation room.

"SO this is how you size up your competition." Tachi said. "I like it." Surge sat down and leaned forward. Below them the girl and her friends were facing off with Jester.

"Yea well it gets the job done." Surge said and was about to lean back and relax when he saw Alex. "What is he doing hear?!" Surge yelled. Tachi looked down at the purple haired kid and then back at Surge.

"I take it you know him." 

"That kid used to work for me but I got rid of him because he refused to use Electric types. Not only that he was getting nosy." Surge punched the wall with his metal arm. "We got to get him out of hear or he'll blow the plan." Surge said. Tachi stood up.

"What do you mean?" He asked with interest. Surge looked at Tachi and then back down at Grounder.

"Grounder there is a psychic that can sense emotions and he also knows how to use his power to sense out if some one is telling the truth." Tachi sat back down and smiled. "Hey Tachi ," Surge said. "Come one let's take him out now so that he won't blow the plan." Tachi smiled and began to laugh.

"No," he said. "The boss is looking for psychics. He might have some kind of hidden power that we can use. So Surge you make sure you give them all tickets." Surge sat down and crossed his arms infront of him.

"The big boss man will probably demote if she get's away. Why don't you get some proof first." Surge said. Tachi closed his eyes and smiled.

"Already ahead of you on that one friend." He said and reached into the bag that he was caring and took out a camcorder. "I'll catch her on tape and then catch her when she gets on the SS Ann." Surge slapped Tachi on the back and laughed.

"Way to go Tachi . Looks like you'll get that kid yet." Tachi smiled and watched as the blond haired boy entered the ring.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This will be fun." Jester said. Mark smiled and nodded.

"Yea," Mark said. "Well let's do this then." Mark said and slid his foot forward. Jester smiled and raised his arm infront of him. Shan gasped when she saw the black ban and jumped to her feet.

"An enhancer!" She said. Quin gasped and covered her eyes. Mark took a slight step back as Jester pushed a button on the band. 

"Make them Laugh or Make them cry." Jester said. "A roll of the dice will tell me." He said and though his hand forward two beams of light flew at mark and landed infront of him. Mark looked down at them and then back at Jester.

"Hey that didn't work to well Clown. Maybe you were just talk." Mark said. Jester laughed and walked forward.

"The dice say," Jester smiled. "Make him cry." Jester said and jumped high into the air. Mark watched as Jester crossed his arms infront of him. Jester's whole body seemed to glow green with color. 

"Ha Ha BOMB." Jester shouted and uncrossed his arms. Suddenly five green beams of light flew at Mark. Mark jumped and dodged as best he could but was hit with one. Mark fell back but jumped to his feet again.

"Lame attack," Mark said to himself. "Lame guy." He said again. Mark ran forward at Jester who was standing still infront of him. Mark tried to though a punch but Jester dodged at the last second and hit Mark causing him to fall to the ground. Mark tried to get up but felt really week and was not able to. Alex sighed and looked up.

"We have to help him." Shan said. Alex sighed again.

"I think I can help but I'm not sure that it's such a good Idea." He said. Shan frowned and looked over at Mark who was back on his feet and attempting another attack. Mark ran froward and faked a punch at jester who dodged. When jester dodged Mark though a kick and nailed him in the stomach causing him to double over. Mark quickly ran at him and tried to push him out of the ring. Jester, however got lose and through Mark back with a powerful blast. Shan looked at Alex.

"If you can help then do it." She said. Alex nodded and took out a black band from his pack. Shan gasped.

"An enhancer?" Shan said. Alex nodded and looked up at Mark.

"Yo. Mark," he said. "Catch." Alex though the enhancer and Mark caught it. Mark looked at it and frowned.

"What is this supposed to do?" He said. Jester watched with mild amusement.

"But it on and push the green button. It will enhance your abilities that is if you have any." Alex glared at Alex and quickly put the band on and pushed the button. 

"Hey nothing is. . ." Mark suddenly felt a wave of energy rush though him. "Oh wow." He said. "What do I do now?" Alex shrugged.

"Try not to get killed. I have no Idea what the effect will be on you." Alex said. 

"Come on boyo it's time to finish you off so that I can get to the next challenge. Namely that little blond Ditz." Quin jumped to her feet and shook her fist at Jester.

"Stop calling me that." She said. Mark smiled and turned to Jester.

"Ok then I will try using this enhancer to the best of my ability." Mark said. "You know that jesters have been long since revealed as minstrels and bards of Verse." Mark said. Shan, Quin, and Alex stared at him with extremely puzzled expressions.

"Uh Mark." Shan said. "Don't you think you should attack?" Mark smiled.

"Ah deer lady do not fret my psychical health is intact." Alex slapped his head.

"Ah man, I should have know this would happen." He said. Shan looked at him.

"What exactly has happened Alex?" She asked. Quin looked at him and then at Mark.

"Yea really, what happened to Mark he's acting more nerdy than usual." Mark frowned. Jester was smiling.

"Hey kid tell me more about how jesters used to travel." Jester said. Mark smiled and nodded.

"Well," Alex said. "Enhancers will enhance your natural abilities and the one that is the strongest is amplified the most. Looks like Marks strongest ability is his intelligence."  
"Affirmative." Mark said turning back to jester. "Ah the jester long admired for it's humorous antics." Mark said walking up to Jester. Jester smiled and stuck out his chest.

"We'll we are a special sort of people." Mark stopped about two feet infront of Jester and smiled.

"Ah but do you know what you are know as by many around the world?" Jester shook his head.

"No tell me. Hey you know what I'm starting to like this peasant." Mark looked at Jester and then narrowed his eyes.

"To many around the world your kind is know as a CLOWN!" Mark yelled and lunged forward and pushed Jester hard causing him to fall out of the ring. Mark had faltered Jester and slowly had edged him to the ringside.

"Wow," Quin said. Mark smiled and took off the band.

"Yo this thing is assume. Thanks man." Mark said. Suddenly Mark fell froward and fainted. Quin gasped.

"Hey what's wrong with him?" Shan asked. Alex smiled. 

"Nothing he just over did it his mind isn't used to using that much energy." Shan laughed and looked at Mark.

"Way to go hot shot. You wore yourself out." She laughed.

"That punk is going to pay for that." Jester said and jumped back into the ring. Shan looked at him and walked forward.

"You lost now give Mark his Badge." She said. Jester glared at her.

"No way," he said. Suddenly a female voice came from behind jester.

"Jester you lost again Surge isn't going to be happy." Jester spun around and glared at a woman who was dressed similar to him but instead of looking like a jester she looked more like a Surfer.

"Queen," Jester said. "Get lost I can handle this." Queen walked forward and glared at Shan and her friends. 

"So your friend beet Jester. Not bad." She looked at Jester. "Give the kid his badge and then let a real pokemon trainer show you how it's done." Jester took out a Thunder badge and though it at Alex who caught it.

"Thanks I'll make sure Mark get's it when he wakes up." He said laughing. Jester glared at Shan and then at Queen.

"Hey Queen let me finish them off come on. How about it?" He asked. Queen laughed and looked down at him.

"No way. Now get lost." Jester turned and left the ring. Quin jumped to her feet.

"I want to go next." She said. Queen looked at her and smiled. 

"Fine by me." She said. Queen looked at Grounder and smiled.

"Nice to see you again Grounder. How was school?" She said laughing. Alex frowned and crossed his arms infront of him.

"Fine Milie." He looked up at her. Shan smiled and then looked at Quin who nervously stepped into the ring.

"You can do it Quin." Quin nodded and then looked at Alex.

"Um Alex?" She asked. 

"Yes Quin?" Alex said. Quin smiled.

"Could I use that enhancer for my second challenge to?" She asked. Alex nodded. Quin jumped into the ring and glared at Queen who was laughing quietly. Quin knew that she had to face her fear someday and decided that it was going to be then.


	19. Default Chapter Title

Awakenings_Part 2: Angelic Savior of the Mountain Shrine

Note 1: This story is violent. People get hurt. I'm putting this note up incase there are any young readers out there who are reading this. 

Note 2: Umbreon is a pokémon from the gold and silver game. It is an Eevee evolution. Umbreon is the American name for it the Japanese Name is Burakki. Hear is it's pokédex entry.

"UMBREON: WHEN EXCITED , IT RELEASES POISON-LACCED SWEAT FROM IT'S PORES TO PROTECT ITSELF. 

Umreon is the only pure dark pokémon and only comes out at night. 

Standing there alone Shan clenched her hands into tight fists. It was time, time to face Sabrina. But why did it have to be this way. Shan had wanted to talk with her, maybe find out about her mother and father. That wasn't going to happen though. Like everything, Giovanni had destroyed it. She stared passed Sabrina at him. He sat there wrinkled and old. He looked like he was barley holding on to life. Shan turned her attention back on Sabrina.

"So Shan." Naru said handing Shan her pokéballs. "Do you think you'll do well?" Naru smiled and narrowed her eyes. "I doubt it but hey if you want you can give in now. Just say 'I'll be a rocket,' and it won't have to get messy." Shan glared at her.

"I'll never join team rocket." Shan hissed at Naru. Naru glared hard at Shan.

"I'm glad you said that. Now I can see you and your pokémon suffer. I've been waiting a long time for that Shan." Naru said smiling. Naru turned on her heal and walked over to a near by tarp covered object. "Do you want to know what is under hear?" She asked. Tachi frowned at Naru and then looked at Giovanni. He was looking angry at Naru's waste of time.

"Get on with it Naru." Giovanni snapped. Naru saluted and yanked off the tarp. Shan gasped to see Mark, Quin, and Alex tied up and in a cage. Mark looked at her and then smiled.Shan could see he had two large bruises around his eyes. Alex looked the same. Quin was sitting in the middle pale and shaking but she looked ok.

"Don't give in Shan." Mark shouted. "We've gotten out of tougher stuff. Shoot, theses wimps can't take us out." Shan turned to Giovanni.

"Look you don't need them you have me let them go." Giovanni laughed, as did the other rockets.

"Oh no," He wheezed. "I'll never make that mistake my dear. You see as long as I have them I can have some power over you." HE smiled and rested his hand on the arm of his thrown. "Now my sweet weapon, are you ready for the betel?" Shan glared at Giovanni.

"I'm not a weapon my name is Shan. YEA I'm ready." Shan shouted. "But if you think I'm going to go easy on her your crazy. A betel is a betel I do it to win." Giovanni smiled.

"I know." He said. "Sabrina you may now betel." Sabrina took a step forward and stared blankly at Shan. Her eyes had a distant look as she reached for a pokéball. Shan held her hand over her belt ready to send out a pokémon.

"Abra GO!" Sabrina said. Shan watched as a small sleepy looking pokémon formed from the red beam. It sat there dozing lazily. Shan took out a ball and threw it down.

"GO. BUTERFREE." Shan shouted. Butterfree flew from the beam and hovered a few feet in front of Shan. "Stun spore." Shan said. Butterfree flew towards the Abra sending out a fine yellow powder. As the powder fell Shan smiled. Suddenly Sabrina spoke.

"Teleport." She said in a calm flat voice. Shan watched as the Abra disappeared and then reappeared behind Buterfree. Shan reacted quickly.

"Stun spore and spin in the air Buterfree." Shan said. Buterfree began to spin in the air and send out his powder at the same time. The Abra disappeared again but when it reappeared it was greeted with a face full of the powder. It shook and tired to get it off. Sabrina watched on with out concern. 

"Abra Seismic toss." Sabrina said. The Abra slowly got to its feet but then fell over. IT had been completely paralyzed, no mater how hard it tried, it couldn't move. Shan smiled.

"All right Buterfree lets finish this betel. Use your Confusion combined with Sleep powder." Buterfree began to disappear and reappear sending out puffs of blue powder as he did. When he hit the Abra with the attack it fell asleep quickly and fell back at Sabrina's feet. Buterfree flew over to Shan and hovered near her, happy that he had won."Good job boy." Shan said smiling. Shan watched as Sabrina recalled her Abra and take out another pokéball"Good job boy." Shan said smiling. Shan watched as Sabrina recalled her Abra and take out another pokéball. 

"Interesting," Giovanni said smiling. "But lets see you take on something a bit stronger." Sabrina threw down another ball.

"Go Kadabra." Sabrina said slowly. Shan watched as a larger looking Abra formed in front of her. Shan bit her lip, why did they have to take her pokédex from her. She looked at Buterfree.

"Ok lets do this boy. Buterfree confusion attack." Shan shouted. Buterfree flew at the Kadabra and disappeared. Sabrina raised her hand.

"Psychic attack." She said slowly. Shan gasped as the Kadabra quickly disappeared at the same time as Buterfree. A moment later they appeared Buterfree was frozen in mid air and looked like he was in extreme pain. The Kadabra's eyes were glowing red like Sabrina's. Shan focused.

"Buterfree PSY BEAM." Shan felt her own energy grow as Buterfree's eyes began to glow blue. A blue and purple beam shot from Buterfree freeing him from the attack. Buterfree fell to the ground in a dead faint. Shan quickly recalled him. Giovanni smiled.

"Not bad, but now your down one. At least your even." Shan glared at him. She quickly took out another pokéball. 

"Go Rattata." Shan shouted. Rattata leapt from the ball. Before they could comment Shan pointed at the Kadabra. "HYPER FANG QUICK ATACK." Shan shouted. Rattata took off running the Kadabra disappeared as he reached it. "Behind you Hyper-fang." Shan shouted. Rattata turned and attacked just as the Kadabra formed. It let out a howl of pain and slunk back. 

"Hypnosis." Sabrina said. Shan smiled.

"Close your eyes and Superfang." Shan shouted. Rattata closed his eyes and leapt forward biting down on the Kadabra's hand. It shouted again and lost its concentration. The hypnosis attack was forgotten.Sabrina's glowing red eyes seemed to intensify. She held out a ball.

"Return." She said and took out another ball. "Go Alakazam." She said. The Kadabra formed and glared at Rattata who glared back.

"Focus energy." Shan said. Rattata's fur stood up on end and he began to growl angrily at the Alakazam.

"Seismic toss." Sabrina said. 

"Hyper fang." Shan shouted. The two Pokémon charged at each other. Rattata leapt at the Alakazam as it disappeared and then Quickly reappeared behind him. The Alakazam grabbed Rattata by the tale and began to spin him around Quickly. Then he let go sending Rattata soaring into the air. Rattata landed with a hard thud on the ground. He slowly tried to stand. Shan ran to him. 

"Rattata are you ok. Hear go come back." Rattata jumped out of the way of the beam and ran at the Alakazam full speed. The Alakazam raised its hand. Rattata froze in one spot. Shan took out her ball. "I know you want to fight but you're to run down. Come back." Shan recalled Rattata.

"Hmm that's two for you and two for Sabrina. Interesting." Shan ignored him and took out another pokéball. 

"Go Puwar." Shan shouted. The large Mega Persian leapt gracefully from the ball and landed in front of Shan. She sat down and licked her paw and then swiped it over her ear. Shan smiled at her. Giovanni stared on. "All right my Pretty Puwar lets make this Alakazam lose." Sabrina pointed at Puwar.

"Confusion." She said. Shan smiled.

"Screech, fill this room with it." Shan quickly covered her ears as Puwar began to wail loudly. Shan watched the Alakazam disappear and then quickly reappear holding his hands to his ears. Shan could see the other people in the room doing the same. Sabrina however remained unaffected. "PUWAR SLASH IT NOW." Shan screamed. Puwar ran at the Alakazam and slashed at it across its stomach. It Fell backwards and looked up at Puwar. "BITE." Shan shouted. 

Puwar jumped onto the Alakazam and sunk her razor sharp teeth into its shoulder. The Kadabra shouted out in pain and then fainted, going limp in Puwar's mouth. Puwar let go and then walked slowly back towards Shan her head looking around quickly and taking in her surroundings. Shan pet her on the head.

"Puuurrrr," Puwar purred. Giovanni frowned and stood up.

"Not bad. Three down for Sabrina and Two down for you. I am getting tired of this the next betel will be the last. Make sure you chose a strong Pokémon." Shan glared at him.

"You said six against six." Shan said staring at him. Next to her Puwar growled deeply.

"I changed my mind Weapon. I do that sometimes. Don't question your master."

"Your not my master!" Shan shouted. 

"Since you're so impudent I am changing the rules. You will fight with the first Pokémon you started with. Sabrina will use her newest one." Shan clenched her hands into Fists.

"You jerks are really asking for it. Puwar Return." Shan said. "Go Charmeleon." Charmeleon appeared next to Shan and smiled up at her.

"CHAR." She said smiling. Shan smiled back at her. 

"All right Giovanni Get ready to feel the heat of a fire master. Bring it on." Sabrina recalled her Kadabra and then smiled. She took out a black pokéball and threw it down. The red beam formed into what looked like a large black dog. It stared at Shan with cold red eyes. 

"Meet Umbreon." Giovanni said smiling. "He is an evil type pokémon evolved from an Eevee." Shan stared at the creature.

"That was an Eevee?" Shan asked.

"Yes quite a change from the weakling it used to be don't you agree?" Shan shook her head.

"No I don't. I don't believe in evolving Pokémon just to make them stronger. If anything it weakens them."

"What do you know?" Naru spat. "Your just freak of nature with no clue what she really is." Naru said smiling. Shan glared at her.

"I don't need to know about the evolutionary process to know that forcing a pokémon to evolve when they aren't ready hinders their power."

"Enough." Tachi said. "Get to it and prove your point Shan." Shan stared at him.

"Ok then Charmeleon lets go." Tachi walked forward.

"Not with her." Giovanni looked at Tachi with some anger in his eyes.

"Tachi I gave her instructions already." Tachi smiled but kept his back towards Giovanni.

"Sir wouldn't it be interesting to see if her little theory is correct. And if she is so sure she can use her Eevee to prove her point." Giovanni smiled.

"Oh so I see. Yes I think that would be interesting. Tell me Weapon what is it that keeps you from evolving your Eevee?" Shan stared at them. She knew that the longer she talked the more chance they had for escape even if it was very slim.

"I haven't evolved her because I can't want her to be at the right level. I want her to learn all of the Eevee attacks first." Shan paused. "Besides I can't afford the stones." Naru fell over.

"Giver her the five stones." Giovanni said. Shan stepped back as two rockets brought out five small boxes they set them on the floor in front of Shan. Shan recalled Charmeleon who disappeared reluctantly into the ball. She took out Eevee's ball and tossed it down.

"EE. . . vee?" Eevee said looking around. Shan knelt down to her and picked her up. 

"Eevee," Shan said smiling. "I love you just the way you are. You don't have to evolve if you don't want to but it's got to be your choice. Please make sure you want this." Shan whispered to Eevee. Eevee tilted her head and then looked at the boxes on the floor. She then looked at the Umbreon that stood next to Sabrina. She shuddered in Shan's arms.

"Well come on then." Tachi said pointing to the boxes. Shan set Eevee down and then set the boxes around her. Eevee stood up and looked around and then looked at Shan with a confused look.

"The stupid thing doesn't know what to do." Naru said with a snort of laughter. Eevee growled and then closed her eyes. Slowly she began to walk towards one of the stones. Shan couldn't watch. She felt horrible for having to do this to her sweet Eevee.

"Eevee," Eevee said. Shan walked overand picked up the box. Looking inside she smiled.

"Oh Eevee." She breathed. "Are you sure." Eevee took on a determined look.

"EE," she barked. Shan took out the stone and held it in her hand. It seemed to make her forget the mess she was in at that moment, the firestone felt warm to her touch. Shan knelt down and gently touched the stone to Eevee's head. 

"EEEFlar." Shan stared in wonder at Flareon. Her deep red fur looked smooth and her bright orange tale and main looked like a wild fire. Shan grabbed her in a hug.

"Flareon," Shan said.

"How sweet." Naru said. "Get to it then." Shan stood up slowly her back to them. From their vantage point Mark and the others could see an all to foamier smile forming on Shan's lips. They smiled at each other.

"You guys are in for it now." Quin said. Shan began to laugh,.

"So you think you can control a fire master." Shan said still laughing. "Well then lets see what you can do." She turned around. Naru fell back as she stared at Shan. Shan's eyes flashed in anger as she held her evil looking smile. "Ok Time to Turn up the HEAT." Shan shouted. Flareon braced her feet into the ground and howled as she did heat rose from around her causing her fur and Shan's hair to rise up. 

"Umbreon," Sabrina said. "Dark stare." Umbreon ran forward. His eyes glowed crimson as he stared at Flareon. Shan was quick to act.

"Fire SPIN." Shan shouted. Flareon opened her mouth as the heat arose around her. Her long bushy tale stood on end and so did her main as what looked like a red ball of light formed in her mouth. "NOW!" Shan shouted. Flareon let lose. A long train of fire hit Umbreon who stared on. It howled in pain as the fire encircled him and showed no sign of releases.

"Umbreon Dark Star." Sabrina ordered again. Umbreon couldn't move all he was doing was letting put tinny yelps of pain. 

"Flareon," Shan pointed at the Umbreon who was now shaking on the floor. His ears were back and his long tale was tucked between his legs. Shan suddenly realized what was happening. She lowered her hand and stared at it. "Flareon stop." She said flatly. What had happened? Why did she do that to the Umbreon? Shan stared blankly on as Sabrina recalled her injured Pokémon.

"So you're finally getting it." Giovanni said with a smile.

"Shan," Mark shouted. "Yo, are you ok?" Shan just stood there staring forward.

"Weapon," Giovanni said in an evil voice. "You enjoyed that didn't you? You enjoyed watching that pokémon twitch in pain. Yes the ultimate trainer must not have any feelings when they betel." Shan fell to her knees. Flareon nestled against her master.

"No," Shan said closing her eyes. "YOUR WRONG!" Shan screamed. Shan felt her energy rise and couldn't stop it. She stood up her head lowered.

"Shan?" Her friends shouted. Shan looked up and smiled. Her eyes glowed blue as she looked towards the rockets.

Mark couldn't believe what was going on. Shan was standing there with an odd expression on her face. He looked at Alex who looked terrified. Mark grabbed his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Alex looked at him his eyes wide with fear.

"Shan," he stuttered. "She's not her self right now she's lost control. We have got to get out of hear. I never in all my life could have dreamed that she would be this strong." Alex shook the bars of the cell they were in. "We've got to get out of hear." Mark looked back towards Shan.

"Restrain her." Giovanni shouted. Five Rockets ran at Shan who held her hand up and flicked it forward. The rockets went flying into the wall. Shan smiled at what she had done. "Get some help in hear." Tachi shouted. More Rockets came in. Shan stood her ground her hair lifting around her face.

"Sir you have to get out of hear." Mark heard Tachi say to Giovanni. "Next time sir. Next time." Mark saw Giovanni nodded. They left Quickly, Shan hadn't even noticed.Mark saw Sabrina fall to the ground.

"Team rocket." Shan said slowly. "Blasts," Mark heard an explosion and saw the rockets fall to the ground hurt and bleeding. "Off at the speed of light." There was a blinding flash of light as more Rockets fell to the ground holding their eyes and screaming in agony. "Surrender now or prepare to FIGHT!" Shan shouted. Blue energy began to surround her. Everything began to shake.

"Hurry get out of there." Said a voice. Mark turned to see Sabrina standing behind the opened door.

"Oh no it's Sabrina." Quin shouted. Sabrina frowned.

"I'm not under their control anymore get out of thereand find a place to hide. She can't help what she's doing." They got out of the cage and ran for the door as they reached there was an explosion blocking their way. They turned to See Shan standing behind them with her hand pointed towards them. Next to her Flareon stood her normally black eyes were glazed over and seemed to be glaring at them.

"Sabelyin stop this at once." Sabrina said. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say. Shan made a fist and there was an explosion behind her.

"Shan," Mark shouted. "Pleas stop." He ran forward. Shan stared at him with anger burning in her eyes. 

"Mark no," Quin shouted. Mark was hit by invisible hands and fell to the ground. Quin ran to his side. Alex ran in front of him.

"Shan come on we're your friends." Alex said. Mark stood up with help from Quin. 

"SHAN." He shouted and ran forward he was hit by more energy but kept on. Shan was relentless she attacked and attacked. Mark kept on. He stopped an inch from Shan's out stretched hand. Shan narrowed her eyes and pointed at his chest. Mark grabbed her hand. "Your not like them Shan." He said in a pained voice. "Come on remember who we are. Remember what you want to be. The fire master. Come on Shan, please don't let them win by making you into a weapon. 

Shan's eyes widened and seem to soften. Her legs gave out from under her and she fell forward. Mark caught her as she fell. Mark smiled. "Shan your ok." Mark then fell to the ground in a dead faint. Alex and Quin ran to them. Sabrina walked towards them as well. Flareon whimpered and walked towards Shan who lay unconscious on the floor.

"Mark," Quin sobbed. Mark was hurt badly but still alive. Sabrina knelt down and gently brushed the hair from Shan's face.

"He'll be ok." She said flatly. 

"How can you say that." Quin shouted. "He's hurt so bad." 

"Don't worry I'll call an ambulance and the police." Sabrina's eyes glowed and Shan lifted into the air.

"What are you going to do with her?" Alex demanded. Sabrina suddenly disappeared with Shan. "Teleport." Alex said angrily. 

"Alex, why did Shan do this to Mark? I thought she was our friend. How could she." Quin said with tears streaming down her face. Alex stared at her and Mark.

"She didn't want to Quin. It's the Psychics curse."

"What are you talking about?" Quin shouted. Alex looked at her and then sighed.

"I can't tell you now." 

"And Why not!" Quin stared with angry tear filled eyes at Alex. Alex looked down sadly and closed his eyes.

"I'm not ready to tell you how my mother died." Quin stared blankly back at him. She looked down at mark.

"I'm sorry." She said. 

"Lets get him some help." Alex said and walked towards the main doors.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tachi frowned as he entered the underground headquarters. Around him other rockets stared on in fear of him. As he turned the corner he ran into another of the Super Elite. "Morgan." Tachi said sternly. "Why aren't you in Africa? I thought I gave you your orders." Morgan rested his hand on his hip and sneered.

"I hate the desert. Make someone else go." Tachi's fists clenched at his side. 

"You have your orders your mission is to see if there are any rare or strongly trained pokémon there. Get going." 

"Come on can't you give that one to some one else." It happened quickly. Tachi grabbed Morgan by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Morgan stared at him with wild scared eyes.

"You will do your assignment." Tachi said angrily. "Now if you don't want to do it I will speak to Giovanni about your insolence. I have had it, with tiring to be nice all the time." Morgan fell to the floor as Tachi let go. "I am not my brother." Tachi said fiercely. "When I give an order I expect it to be carried out. Now go!" Morgan quickly got to his feet and ran off. Tachi ran his hands over his now messed up hair, smoothing it back neatly.

When he entered his room he took off his jacket and threw it hard against the wall. "Damn you." He said. It was Shan, there was no one else thatcould make him this angry. He hated her but for some reason she intrigued him. His memory of when they firs met. SO long ago when he first came to team rocket. She had been the small girl that he saw, holding the Charmander doll and looking so lonely with those dark brown eyes. Why he had kissed her was beyond reason. Still he wondered if his feelings for Naru were changing. It didn't matter now. The old man had already given him his orders and now it was time to act. He walked over to his desk and sat down. Taking out a piece of paper he began to write. 

Once he was done he stood and changed into street clothes leaving his rocket uniform laying forgotten on his black bed. He paused for a moment as he took his gun from under the desk and then placed it in his pocket. 

"Where are you going?" Naru asked. Tachi looked at her from under his cap.

"New assignment." He said shortly.

"Well let me come to." She said. Tachi shook his head.

"No, this is something I have to do alone Naru." Naru glared at him.

"It's that freak, your going after her alone aren't you?" Tachi took out his gun and smiled.

"Yes. You see Naru I have to do this with out letting emotion stand in my way. If you were there I would worry." Naru smiled at him.Tachi felt sick inside he wouldn't be worried about her, he would be worried about her jealousy towards Shan. "You see my new job is to go to Lavender Town and wait." It was a lie, he was going because he wanted to. 

"Lavender town." Naru said with bated breath. "But Tachi that place is dangerous isn't it?" 

"I don't need to worry. The boss said that he was going to meet me there after I radio him. Naru I want you to make sure that you stay hear. I need you to take charge while I do this." Naru saluted.

"Yes sir." She walked up to him and hugged him tight. Tachi smiled at her, then she kissed him. Tachi backed away almost instantly. For a second, only a second he could have sworn he saw Shan's eyes burning with hate towards him. Naru glared at him.

"What's Wrong." Tachi put his hand on his head and frowned.

"I don't know I'm not sure. Naru I have to go." He walked quickly off. Naru watched him leave. 

"Damn you. You little freak I'll kill you before I let you have my Tachi." Naru turned on her heals and walked off down the hallway. She was determined.

"Something wrong Naru?" Asked a voice. Naru turned to see Seth and Jake standing down the hallway. Naru smiled widely.

"I have a little job for you." She said calmly.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Follow Tachi and help him." With that she turned and left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Shan woke up she found herself alone in a room. She slowly got out of bed and looked around. She knew what she had done. She buried her face in her hands and swore angrily. She looked up. Her pokébelt and her bag were laying near by. Shan quickly picked them up and left threw the door. Her head was hurting, she had never felt so week before. Slowly she made her way down the stairs and out the door of the gym. 

Once she had made it out of Fussia City she looked behind her. "I'm so sorry." She said. "Mark, all of you. I have to go." She said. The wind howled as she turned and ran down the road only stopping to look at a sign that said. "LAVENDER TOW." Shan took a deep breath and walked on. Her dreams had been telling her that Lavender town was where she needed to be. In her mind she began to wish that she had never ran into Mark and Quin. If she hadn't Mark might still be ok. 

Slowly as she walked she looked up at the stars that shone brightly down at her. Shan began to wonder about mark and hoped that he would be ok. She hoped that he was still alive.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quin sat silently outside of her cousin's hospital room. The doctors had already called Mark's and Her families, Alex's father had been called as well, something that Quin noticed made Alex look extremely angry. She looked down at her feet and then at Mark's door. The doctor was in with him at the moment.

"Hear." Alex said handing Quin a cup of hot coco. He sat down and began to drink his coffee. Quin set her cup down and looked at him.

"Alex?" She asked sadly. "I know it wasn't her fault but Ican't help blaming Shan." Alex looked at her. "I don't want to. I really don't." Quin looked at her hands and then sighed. "She's my best friend. When she started to attack Mark I thought. ." Quin's eyes filled with tears and she suddenly threw her arms around Alex who looked taken back. "Oh I thought she was going to kill him and all of us. I hate this." She sobbed. "I'm so confused I hate her for what she did, I hate me for not trying to stopped team rocket. And I'm mad at Mark for being so stupid. And I hate Sabrina for what she did to Shan." Alex held her back and smiled at her.

"Quin it's going to be ok. Shan didn't mean to do any of it. Mark was just being Mark. You know how he can get. And as for trying to stop Team rocket. Therewas no way we could. They got the drop on us Quin." Quin dried her eyes.

"I know I just feel so wrong. I don't want to hate anyone." 

"I know," Alex said sadly. "But when this kind of thing happens you really can't help it." Quin looked at him and was about to ask him something when she heard a loud cry.

"WHERS MY IKKEL MARKY!" Screamed Daisy, her long orange hair flying everywhere. She was running down the hall with her sisters in toe.Lilly saw Quin and embraced her with a bone-crushing hug. 

"Oh god Quin thank heavens your ok." Lilly cried.Daisy looked at Quin.

"Where's my poor baby." She shouted. 

"Mom chill out I'm fine." Mark said as the doctor wheeled him out in a wheel chair. Violet and Misty, who was now greatly showing her pregnancy. Were standing near by. Misty looked outraged. Daisy took one look at Mark and screamed.

"Oh god no. My poor baby." She shouted and actually picked Mark up hugging him tightly.

"Mom," Mark choked as the Doctor and three nurses tried to get her to puthim down. "I . . have . . .broken ribs." Daisy dropped him back in the chair with shock. Mark breathed heavily as she began to shout at the doctors.

"How dare you not tell me that. You better hope he heals or your head is mine." Lilly was still holding Quin and crying as Mark looked at them.

"Where's Shan?" Mark asked. Alex looked at him.

"At Sabrina's." He said flatly.Mark frowned.

"I hope she's ok." Quin bit her lip as anger rose in her.

"God Markus." Mark's father said running to his son's side. "Who did this to you?"

"Team rocket." A voice said. Quin looked to see Ash standing near Misty with Gary close by. Both looked very different. Ash was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt and Gary was wearing a long purple shirt with kaki pants. Both looked angrier than Quin had ever seen them.

"But why would they attack our kids." Said a new voice. Alex turned and stared.He was a tall man with short red hair and a stern looking face. He wore fine looking suite and he was staring at Alex. "Were they after you son?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"No dad." Alex said coldly. "They were after a friend of ours." 

"Shan?" Gary asked. He looked concerned. Alex nodded.

"Yea but they didn't get her." Alex looked at Quin and Mark. They nodded, none of them wanted Shan to be blamed. There as they stood near their parents a silent agreement was made not to tell them of what Shan had done. Unfortunately, Ash and Gary already knew.

"Sabrina told us what happened." Ash said. "Shan's run away." Mark jumped to his feet. 

"WHAT?!" He shouted. He fell back wards and his father caught him. "But it's not safe." Ash looked at Mark.

"It was even more unsafe when the three of you kept your run in's with team rocket a secret. You all could have been killed." Lilly shouted. Misty smiled.

"Let's try and clam down." She said. "If we panic we won't be able to think straight." Ash nodded.

"Your right." He said. Near by him Pikahu hugged onto her master's leg looking concerned. "I wish I knew where she was heading."

"I think I know." Said a smooth and silky voice. They all looked to see Sabrina standing there. Lilly and Daisy screamed in shock and fainted into chairs near Quin. Sabrina ignored them and stared at Ash and Misty.

"Been a long time Sabrina." Ash said calmly.

"Yes it has."

"So where is Shan going?" Alex asked. His father put his hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex shook it off instantly.

"Son I?" Alex ignored him.

"I didn't call you. The doctors did." Alex's father sat down and waited.

"The one place that has been calling to her for so long." Sabrina said in a mysterious voice.

"Stop being so dramatic and tell us!" Mark shouted. He grabbed his side and gasped for air. The doctor ran to his side and then frowned at every one.

"I am running a hospital not a rec-room. If you must shout or talk go into this room and do it. I must warn you though if you are going to upset my patient who has just been threw a very dangerous ordeal I will have all of you removed." Gary walked forward.

"Sorry Doctor. We will." Quin felt tired and her legs were starting to ache. Gary looked at her and held out his hand. "Quin come on let me help you into the room. You should be resting." Quin blushed deep red as Gary helped her into Mark's room. Behind them Alex glared at Gary.

"SO where did she go?" Mark asked. Ash sighed.

"Lavender town." Gary turned to him.

"WHAT? ASH ARE YOU SURE?" Gary said shouting. Ash nodded.

"I think I am. When Shan stayed at the lab she asked me about lavender town. She told me that she had dreams where a voice said 'Come to lavender town.'" Ash paused. "Igave her a map of the town but not the directions. Shan must be heading there." Sabrina sighed.

"Yes she is. She's going to see the shrine." Sabrina said flatly. "I'm going home for the night. I need to rest." Quin blocked the doorway. "Out of my way." Sabrina said anglry.

"NO." Quin said firmly. "How can you just go home. Aren't you worried about Shan? Don't you care what happens to her?" Sabrina frowned.

"No. I don't." Quin stared at her.

"Butwhy?" Misty asked. "Your all she has left in this world." Sabrina looked at Misty, suddenly her expression changed to one of sadness.

"I do want to help her." She said. Quin stared at her. Ash walked forward.

"Sabrina it's ok we know you do." Sabrina sat down and looked at Ash. It was funny this young man had saved her so long ago from a life barren of emotion. It was rare when she felt emotion but when she did it was thanks to him. "Sabrina it' s best if you go home Gary and I will take care of it. We'll get Brock and we'll go there, maybe the league will. . ."

"No." Quin said quickly. "Shan's had problems with them to. A guy named Slick always shows up and tells her she should join and every time he makes her feel so bad about herself." Ash frowned.

"SO that guy is still at it to huh. Well then Gary it's just you and me."

"And us." Mark, Quin, and Alex said in unison. Ash shook his head.

"Forget it. All of you are too tired and even though you don't feel it are injured. I can see that by looking at you young man. What's your name?" Ash asked Alex.

"Alex, and who are you to tell me what to do." Behind him Alex's father grabbed his arm.

"Alex show some respect that is Ash Ketchum." Alex looked at Ash for a moment and then sat down. It was true, he was bruised badly and exhausted from sensing so much power. Quin was hurt to but not as badly as Mark was.

"But Shan needs us." Mark said. "I can't let her down." Sabrina stood up.

"I'm sorry kids," she said. Her eyes glowed red. Mark, Quin, and Alex fell over into a deep sleep. Lilly caught Quin as Alex's father caught his son. Mark fell back on his pillows.

"Sabrina." Misty said angrily. "Why did you do that? They were worried." Sabrina frowned and then disappeared. 

"My poor little baby." Mark's mother crooned. Ash helped Lilly get Quin into the bed next to Mark as Alex's father and Gary put Alex on a gurney.

"Gary." Ash said calmly. "You ready for this. If Shan's heading there we need to stop her before she finds what we found."

"Right. Should we wait for Brock," Gary said. Ash looked at every one in the room.

"We can't wait Gary we have to go now. Misty tell Brock to meet us there he knows the way. And Misty?" Misty looked at Ash. Ash drew her into a hug and kissed her gently. "I love you." The two of them left. Misty and her sisters stood staring at the door.

"Ash, pleas don't die." She said sadly as the baby she was carrying kicked in her stomach.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was getting chilly. Shan stopped walking and took out an old jacket she had in her pack she pulled it on. Charmeleon looked up at her master with concern. Shan took a step forward and fell to her knees. She began to breath heavily. She was so tired and she knew that if she stopped she might not make it to Lavender town. Charmeleon tugged on her sleeve and pointed towards a few large trees. 

"No we have to keep going I can't rest." Shan stood up. Charmeleon stood in front of her, her arms out at her side. Shan stared at her. "Stop playing lets go." Shan said. Charmeleon growled angrily. Shan sighed.

"Ok I'll rest but only for a few hours." Shan walked past one of the large trees and then sat on the ground. Charmeleon ran around picking up twigs and set them in front of Shan. Soon a warm fire was burning. Shan smiled at Charmeleon and pet her on the head.

"Your such a good girl. Your always so good." Shan fell to the ground fast asleep in front of the fire. Charmeleon walked over to her and laid down next to her. Shan was breathing heavily as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Charmeleon stared at her master. She had never been more worried. She quickly freed Rattata from his ball and explained what had happen. Rattata sat down and breathed heavily. He had yet to recover from his last betel.

"Char char (The master is so tired. She never falls to sleep with out letting us out or having a fire.)" Rattata stood up and stared at the fire Charmeleon had lit it was dieing slowly. He looked at his young friend and saw that tears were now laying heavy in her eyes.

"Rattata ra tta ra. (We'll keep her safe we always do. I'll go and get some wood. You let the others out and try to keep her warm.)" Rattata turned and limped towards the woods.

"Charmeleon char char (Be careful your hurt you know.)"

"Rattata ra ra. (I'm fine.)" She watched him as he disappeared threw the thick undergrowth. Charmeleon quickly released her other friends. She gasped when someone new jumped From Eevee's ball.

"Char char (Who are you)?" She barked. The new creature smiled and flicked her tale.

"Flar Flar (I was Eevee but now I'm Flareon. You can worship my beauty no.)" Kitsune stared up at her.

"Vull pix vull vull. (Hey you look funny. Did you eat some bad food?)" He said. Flareon glared at him. 

"Flare flar flar Flareon (You stupid little mongrel. I evolved.)" Puwar leapt between them.

"Raoww (Back off.)" She growled. Flareon stood firm and glared at her.

"Flareon (Do you want to fight?)" Charmeleon shot out a flame at them. All turned to see her standing near the master. Buterfree was standing near the master's head looking worried. Charmeleon glared at them.

"Char charmeleon char char (How can you fight in a time like this. The master is in danger and all you can do is argue.)!" 

"Vulllll (Master)." Kitsuen said crying. He nudged her with his face. "Vull pix pix. (Pleas wake up.)" He said urgently. Charmeleon sighed and laid down next to her master.

"Char charmeleoen char. (All we can do is keep her warm and safe.)" Flareon looked at her master and remembered what happened. She ran over to her and laid on her right side. The other pokémon began to lay around her like a blanket. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tachi walked quickly down the path towards Lavender. His eyes darted everywhere just incase Shan had decided to camp out or had fallen down. He drew his coat around him tighter and then looked up. A light, it was coming from behind some large trees. Tachi walked towards it slowly. 

When he saw her he smiled. She was laying on the ground her hair scattered everywhere. The fire that she musthave made was dieing. Surrounding her were her pokémon each of them asleep in front of a fire. Shan's Rattata stood staring at the fire intensely. Next to him a large bundle of twigs and branches. Tachi stared at it for a moment. Her pokémon were odd just like she was. Tachi slowly walked forward holding a dart gun in one hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rattata's ears perked up as someone walked into their camp. He leapt past the fire and stared at the man who was pointing something at him. Rattata barked loudly waking the others. Each advanced at the man. The master slept on. 

"Ratttatata RA (For her.)" He barked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tachi took aim and shot rapidly each Pokémon fell to the ground asleep. The Rattata darted out of the way but it to was hit. Tachi smiled down at them. Each of them were very common pokémon but they were different. Like Shan they were stronger than there breeds. Tachi quickly grabbed Shan's belt and recalled them, only after tying Shan tightly to a tree. Shan slowly awoke only to see Tachi standing across from her smiling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Charmeleon where are you. You better not have hurt her." Shan looked at Tachi who laughed.

"Now I've got you. This time there's no one hear to mess things up." He pocketed the dart gun and walked towards her. Shan struggled but found that the rope that Tachi had tied her with was to tight. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes. Tachi spun around taking out his real gun. "What are you two idiots doing hear?" Tachi demanded. Seth and Jake fell from behind a tree. Seth stood up and glared at his older brother.

"Naru told us to help you out." He looked at Shan. "Not that you need it." Tachi pocketed his gun. He walked towards them. Shan tired to focus her power but found it to be completely gone. She had used it up. For all the times it had to leave her, she thought.

"Naru," Tachi said with an angry voice. "I told her I was doing this alone."

"Well we were just following orders sir." Jake said rubbing his head. Tachi turned back to Shan. 

"Tachi you're not going to get me to join or help you." Tachi smiled and narrowed his eyes.

"Your mistaken Shan I don't want your help or to catch you." He raised his hand and pointed it at her like a gun. "All I'm hear to do is," He pulled the mock trigger, to kill you." Shan stared at him. Behind him she could see Seth smile and Jake turn green. 

"You want to fight fine. I'll take you on any time." Shan said. Tachi held up something metallic that glinted in the dieing fire. Shan gasped.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ash," Gary said as he drove faster. "Do you think that that thing is still there?" Ash closed his eyes and ran his hand threw his dark hair. Gary glanced at him and then back at the road.

"I hope not." Ash said. Pikahu was in his jacket hiding from the wind that blew roughly over the convertible. 

"I can still remember it sometimes." Gary said coldly.

"I try not to. Remember how it was. It blocked all power in our pokédex's. When it got a hold of Brock I thought. . ." Gary made a sharp turn.

"Ash we can't let that thing take over Shan." Gary said angrily. "If it does then Shan will die."

"I know that." Ash said sternly. "Brock almost died. I don't think it's still there though. If it is then we'll have to find it and destroy it." Gary accelerated again. Trees passed them quickly.

"Did you ever try to put its info in your dex?" Gary asked. 

"No, I didn't ever want to think about it again." 

"I tried. It completely destroyed all the information I had gathered. It registered as Mystery No# before my Dex exploded." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alex you can't go!" Alex's father shouted. Alex glared at his father as a doctor began to wrap up his ankle. During the time he and the others were captured he had gotten a nasty sprain. Alex ignored it.

"I have to!" He shouted. "Shan is in danger."

"Look I know you like this girl but she's dangerous. Alex think." Alex closed his eyes and looked at his knees.

"I don't want to think I want to act."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lilly stared at her daughter. Quin was pacing nervously back and forth. "Mom let me go!" Quin said angrily. Lillyfrowned and shook her head. 

"No you are not going. And not only that your not finishing this journey of yours. Quin you could have been killed." Quin glared at her mother.

"Mom Shan needs help."

"She's getting it. If I had known she was related to Sabrina then well. . ." Lilly paused. "I wouldn't have let you leave with her. She almost killed Mark Quin." Quin froze. Her mother felt the way she had felt. Quin sat down on the edge of a chair and clenched her hands into fists.

"Mother you can't blame her it wasn't her fault. Please let me go." Lilly stood up and moved her chair in front of the door. There was no way she was allowing Quin to go.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mark shoved a nurse aside and tried to get out of bed again. His mother and father were trying desperately to calm him down. "Son stop this right now!" Mark's father shouted. He grabbed Mark's shoulders and pushed him back into the bed. Mark glared at him.

"Shan needs me." He said. "I can't let her down." Daisy was in tears as she sat down on the end of Mark's bed.

"No honey pleas," she said. "You can't help her if your hurt." Mark tried to sit up. A sharp pain in his ribs forced him to lay back down. He gasped for air.

"Look at what's she's done to you." His father said. "She's almost killed you Mark. She deserves to be locked up." 

"Shut up!" Mark shouted. His father looked at him.

"What did you say to me?" His father asked angrily.

"I told you to shut up. Shan's not a terrible person. She couldn't help it." Mark wheezed. "If I don't go then it'd be like saying I blame her. I can't let her get hurt."

"Markus Stream JR." His father shouted. "I demand that you stay in that bed."

"I can't let what happened to Rose happen To Shan!" Mark shouted. Daisy and her husband looked at Mark. Mark froze. He hadn't talked about Rose in so long.

"Mark," his father said calmly. "Ash will get her back. If you go you'll only be in the way." The doctor near Mark stuck him with an needle. Mark glared at him. As his eyes began to blur he glared at his father.

"I'm . . her friend.. . .I have to go. .." Mark drifted into a deep sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tachi walked forward and reached out with his hand. Shan closed her eyes expecting the final bow, instead she felt him gently touch her face and stroke her cheek. Shan's eyes snapped open and she shook her head away. Tachi smiled.

"You really are very pretty in a plain way." He said. Shan glared at him she had to do something Tachi was looking at her the way he did before he had kissed her.

"HELP SOME O .. . ." Tachi pressed his hand over her mouth. 

"Now that was very dumb Shan." He said. "You might not want to do that again or I might just have to kill you hear." 

"So why don't you?" Seth asked. "It would be quicker and easier." Tachi glared at him.

"I have my reasons." He rounded on Shan. "Now I'm going to take my hand away if you yell again I'll have Seth toss one of your pokémon into the woods." Shan's eyes widened in fear. "Yes Shan in it's pokébal," Tachi took his hand away. "Now that's better." He quickly slapped Shan hard across the face. Shan glared at him despite her stinging cheek.

"So where are we going?" Seth asked in an annoyed voice. Tachi smiled and sat down near the fire in a way where he could see Shan. Shan stared at him.

"We're taking her home," he said. 

"To Hidden?" Seth asked stupidly. "But there's a lot of people there."

"The shrine.." Shan said softly. Tachi nodded.

"Your going to die in the place your grandfather did. He died at the hands of team rocket just like your going to do." Seth stared at Tachi. Shan felt like crying she felt so alone at that moment. There was nothing she could do to save herself. She heard them stand looking up she saw Tachi and Jake gathering their gear and putting out the fire. Seth was walking towards her. Shan glared at him. Seth stared at her oddly.

"You know Tachi's right," he reached out and brushed her bangs from her face. "You are kind of pretty." He drew his hand down her cheek and brought his face towards hers. "You were always so stuck up in school. You know lot of the boys in class really liked you. Even Drake." He smiled. Shan frowned as Seth brought his face even closer. "Maybe you like the dangerous guys like me." Seth put his hand behind her head and tried to force her his face. Shan fought back holding her head ridged. Suddenly Seth was knocked to the ground. Shan stared at Seth who was glaring at Tachi. What ever he was going to do Tachi had stoped him.

"Don't touch her!" Tachi shouted at him. Seth stared up at Tachi holding the back of his head. "Don't you ever touch her." Shan saw anger burning in Tachi's eyes.

"What did I do?" Seth asked. "I was just having a little fun." He shot a smiling glance at Shan. Tachi glared at him. "Besides you're going to kill her anyway, why not?" Tachi kicked him hard.

"If you ever try that again I'll kill you." Shan watched on. Tachi had just. . .saved her from Seth. Shan couldn't believe it. She went pale, if Tachi saved her then he must have plans himself. Tachi untied her but under the ropes that tied her to the tree were other ropes. Tachi had thought of every thing.

"Walk." Tachi said . Shan stared to walk. Behind her Tachi poked her angrily with the tipof his gun. Shan felt angry and to week. Sethand Jake walked behind them slowly. They came to a large fence Shan fell to her knees and began to breath heavily again. Tachi walked forward and kicked the gate open. "Welcome home Shan." HE said grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. He hoisted her to her feet and shoved her past the gate."You two stay hear and make sure no one gets by you." Tachi said sternly to Seth and Jake.

Walking was starting to become difficult, Tachi was shoving her forward with every step. Soon they reached an old rundown building. Tachi looked up at it and smiled. "We'll wait hear for a while, give you a chance to rest." He said opening the door. Shan was shoved inside. Looking around she saw that it was the pokémon center. Tachi turned on the lights, it took a while for them to come on.

"You think I'll help you?" Shan said as Tachi pushed her into a chair. He walked over to the counter and looked around. "Think again." Tachi took off his jacket and laid it on the counter.

"I've already told you I don't want you help." He said coldly. "Giovanni is a fool. He believes that if we have you we can control your wild powers. I know better." Tachi smiled and leaned on the counter. Shan stared at him. Tachi held out Shan's pokébelt and laid it on the counter.

"Give them back." Shan shouted. Tachi walked towards an old vidphone and turned it on. "What are you doing?" Shan shouted.

"Returning them to the lab you got them from. I don't want them and you won't be needing them." Shan focused her power what little she had.

"NO." The Vid screen exploded. Tachi jumped back and rounded on Shan. Shan was leaning over breathing heavy.

"Fine then they can stay hear." He set them on the counter. He walked over to Shan and knelt down, face level to her. Shan looked at him threw her bangs and frowned.

"You better not hurt them." 

"You should be worried about yourself." He lifted her bangs and stared at her eyes. "Now lets get going." He pulled her up and they left. Shan glanced over her shoulder. Her pokémon, at least they were safe for now. She told herself.

Soon they were walking pat old houses and up a hill towards the place of Shan's youth. At the top Shan stared, they had come to an old archway covered in vines. Tachi shoved her forward. Shan walked on. They were heading down along and winding path. Suddenly Shan fell to her knees her eyes glowing.

"Get up!" Tachi snapped. He stepped back when he saw her eyes. "Don't try it." He threatened. Shan felt as if her eyes and head were on fire with pain.

"I . . can't go there. . .danger." Shan said threw gasping breaths. Tachi pulled her to her feet. Her eyes still glowed brightly and she wobbled. Tachi pulled her on.

"Tricks Shan?" He said smiling. "I expected more from you. Ahh hear we are." He shoved Shan roughly forward. Threw the pain Shan hadn't noticedthat they were now at the base of the mountain shrine. Shan stared up at it and then to a small wood building covered in vines. 

"The shrine." She said in awe. Tachi reached out and spun her around to face him. She had never seen such anger in anyone's eyes. Tachi looked at her with pure hate burning in his pale eyes.

"Since the day we've met." Tachi said walking forward. Shan backed up and broke free from his grip. "Your damn eyes have haunted me. Every night I went to sleep I saw them. So many years of torment and all because of you."

"Years? What are you talking about?" Shan shouted, tiring to buy more time.

"Yes years. I first met you when I was much younger than I am now. And you were only five. We met in Head Quarters." Shan strained her memory. An image of a twelve-year-old boy flashed in her mind. "Yes that was me. Every day I would go and see you. You were so sacred of everyone but me. You smiled at me. I didn't know it was you till your dear Auntie Sabrina freed your memories." Shan stared at him.

"I remember." She said. "Out of the whole place. . .you. . .you were a friend." Tachi's eyes widened.

"No," he said angrily. "I was a taken there just like you. But you escaped. I decided to stay." Shan looked at the ground. "After you left I had dreams about you. Your eyes were so dark and dream like. Youreyes have grown even more mysterious." Shan felt him hug her tightly as if he were hugging an old friend. Shan gasped. Standing there at the base of the mountain her worst enemy was hugging her in a gentle and comforting way. Shan suddenly became scared.

"I'm going to put an end to my nightmares," he said into her ear. "I am going to make them go away." Shan could feel his breath across her ear.She felt a kiss on her forehead, felt something press against a spot just above her heart. Tachi stared into her dark scared eyes and smiled.

The bang sent some near by birds into the sky. Shan stood there, quick searing pain just above her heart. She fell forward. Tachi hugged her again. "You're going to die so slowly my Shan." He said and let her drop to the ground. Shan's eyes stared forward. "You should have known this would happen to you." He said sternly.

Shan looked up at him as the wound burned with pain. Tachi looked down at her and then smiled. "Your going to die hear all alone. Your kind should never be aloud to live Shan. That kind of power is to dangerous."Tachi knelt down and wiped away a tear that had trickled down Shan's cheek. "Tears on you?" He said. "They don't look like they fit. But then again maybe they do. Good-bye." She watched him walk back down the path back towards the gate, towards something else. 

She was utterly alone now. Something inside her wanted to believe that Tachi would have let her live, but now that hope was gone as she lay bleeding on the ground. Slowly it was begging to get dark. Images of something flashed in her mind but left quickly. It was like Tachi said. She was going to die slow and painfully, she could only wait.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gary's car skidded to a halt in front of the gate to Lavender town. Ash jumped out and looked around. No one was there, Lavender town was as they had remembered it. A dead place where no one lived. "SHAN!" He shouted. Gary got out of his car and released his Eevee. Pikahu crawled up Ash's shoulder and rested on his shoulder.

"Eevee find Shan." Gary slapped his head. "Damn it."

"What?" Ash asked.

"I need something of her's for him to sniff. He needs her sent."

"Ok lets calm down she might be ok." Ash said. "Shan would have probably gone some place to spend the night."

"I hope she found a safe place. Look at this," Gary said. "It looks worse than when we were hear." Pikahu began to chirp at Ash. "What'd she say?"

"She said we should get going." Ash pet his friend on the head. "Ok girl just calm down."

"The Poke center." Gary said startling Ash. "She would go there. From what Sabrina told us her pokémon were hurt."

"And Shan loves them to much to leave them that way." Ash and Gary got back in the car and sped threw the abandoned town. Gary's grip tightened on the steering wheel. Old memories flooded back to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shan felt cold. Her body was shaking from the cold feeling. She was fighting to stay awake. She looked up at the mountain and smiled as an image of her Grandfather came to her. "Grandfather," She said weekly. Shan closed her eyes.

"Don't go to sleep." Said a voice. Shan opened her eyes and looked up. A woman and man were standing over her. Shan gasped. 

"Don't go to sleep." Said the man. "My little sweet Rabbit don't sleep." He said. Shan's eyes filled with salty tears.

"Mom? Dad?" She said. Then stared at her. 

"Don't go to sleep." They said in unison. Shan felt something touch the wound. Suddenly her parents disappeared and was replaced with something else. A figure surrounded in a bright light. Shan felt something warm wash over her.

"Mom, dad don't go." She said sadly. The figure tilted its head and looked at her. Shan slowly tilted her head to look at it.

"An angel?" Shan said as her vision blurred.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"She's not hear." Ash said as they entered the pokémon center. Gary looked around.

"But I though for sure. Look the lights are on," He said looking around at the rundown area. "Hey," he said suddenly. "That Vidscreen."

"What about it it's destroyed just like. . .every thing in this . .town." Ash walked over to it and stared. "It's smoking. IT must have just been destroyed." He stood up and turned to Gary who's back was towards him. Gary was standing at the counter "Gary what's wrong?"

"Ash." Gary said and turned. Ash gasped. In his hands was a pokébelt.

"It can't be her's." Ash said in disbelief.

"It is it has her name and address on it." Gary said looking at it. "I doubt any trainer would do this. But where is she now? She couldn't have gotten far." Ash and Gary exchanged dark looks. "No Ash she couldn't have gone there."

"The shrine is the only other place that makes sense. Gary we have got to go there."

"I don't know if I can." Ash walked forward and put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"WE have to."

Gary had never drove faster. They soon reached the vine-covered archway of the old shrine and rushed inside. Ash looked around. "SHAN!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shan tilted her head, someone had called her name. The blurry figure glowed brighter. Shan closed her eyes to shield them from the bright light. This thing was saving her somehow she knew it was brining her help.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Look a light." Gary said pointing. "Lets go it's coming from down this path." Both men ran. Pikahu and Gary's Eevee ran ahead. Both Ash and Gary stopped dead in their tracks when they reached the place where the light had been. They stared at it, it looked at them, bowed and then flew away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Shan!" Someone shouted. Shan felt arms lifting her up. She opened her eyes. Gary was looking down at her with concern in his face. Next to him Ash knelt cutting the ropes off of her. 

"G. .Gary Ash." She said weekly.

"Don't try to talk." Ash said taking off his jacket and laying it over her. "Shan just try to keep calm.

"Ash call for help hear." Gary tossed him a cell phone. Ash quickly dialed and then frowned.

"The mountains blocking the frequency." Gary pointed towards the Shrine. 

"Try it down there I'll stay hear and try to stop her from losing any more blood." Ash ran and dialed at the same time towards the Shrine. Gary ripped the sleeve from his shirt and pressed it firmly on the wound. Shan winced as he touched it.

"I. . saw. . .my mom and. . .dad." Shan said looking up at Gary. Gary gently lifted her head and set his jacket under it.

"Shh Shan don't talk." He felt her forehead. "You're burning up."

"But . .I'm cold." Shan said. Gary stared at her and then lifted her up. He gasped at the amount of blood that was on the ground. 

"Shan ok I want you to keep talking." He said firmly. "You can't go to sleep." He laid her back down."Who did this?" Tachi asked. Shan looked up at the morning sky threw half opened eyes.

"Tachi," she said. "Said he wanted. . . .it to last." Gary frowned. 

"Don't worry Shan we'll make sure he gets his." 

It felt like only a moment at one second Shan was looking at Gary and the next she was in a dark place. When she woke up however she found that she was in a dark hospital room hooked up to machines and a respirator. Around her sat an array of people. Her friends sat at her right. Mark asleep on the ground, Quin asleep with her head on Alex's shoulder. On her left Misty, Ash, and Gary and Mark and Quin's parents and a man she had never seen before. Sabrina sat next to her bed with her head laying on Shan's lap. Shan smiled and raised her hand and nudged her. Sabrina looked up and then gasped.

"SHAN YOU'RE AWAKE!" She screamed. Every one in the room fell from their chairs landing on every one else. Every one rubbed their heads and then once it registered leapt to their feet. Sabrina was in tears. "Oh Shan," she said and stared at her. Her face then became serous. "How dare you go off on your own."

"Calm down," Misty said angrily. "The poor girl just woke up from a coma." Shan stared at them and then took off the facemask.

"Where's .. ."Every one leaned forward. Shan's voice was week and barley above a whisper. 

"Yes Shan?" Quin asked rubbing her eyes.

"My. ."

"Come on Shan what ever you want we'll get for you." Mark said.

"Yea just say the word." Alex said.

"Pokémon." Every one in the room fell over. Ash began to laugh.

"There fine and waiting for you in the pokémon center. Don't worry Shan." Shan smiled and then winced as a sharp pain shot threw her arm. Every one took a step forward Shan raised her hand to stop them.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Shan," Mark said looking at her. "You almost died." He said in a worried voice.

"We were so worried." Quin said almost in tears. Shan smiled at them.

"I'm surprised at you three." She said weekly. "You know it takes more than this to stop a fire master." The tree of them stared at her.

"Shan," the stared. Gary walked forward. 

"I think it's time we go and let her rest." They looked at Gary.

"But. . ." Mark started.

"You heard him time for us to let her rest." Misty said angrily. Shan looked at her and saw that she was as thin as she had been when she met. 

"Misty did you have your baby?" Misty smiled and nodded. Daisylaughed.

"Man did she ever." She said. "Quintz can you believe it?" Shan saw Ash turn red as the men in the room slapped him on the back. Gary rolled his eyes and pushed them out the door. Sabrina stayed and then looked at Shan and broke out into a wave of tears.

"Oh Salableyn," she cried and threw her arms around Shan's neck. Shan felt awkward. "I thought I lost you. I'm so sorry for everything that I've done to you." Gary put his hand on Sabrina's shoulder. 

"Lets let her rest." Sabrina stood up and quickly left. Gary turned back to Shan and smiled. Shan blushed and looked away. 

"Gary?" She asked as he left. Gary turned back and looked at her. "How long was I . . out." Gary's smile faded.

"I'll tell you later Shan." He said. "Right now just rest." Gary smiled widely and then rested his hand on the door's archway. "You'll be happy to know that Giovanni was caught. Turns out one of his own rockets turned him in. The headquarters hear in Fussia has been completely demolished." Shan stared at him. It had been Tachi. She knew it. It had to have been him. "So team rocket isn't a threat anymore."

"But. . ." He gave her a stern but smiling look.

"I told you to rest."He left closing the door behind him. Shan laid back in her bed and stared out the widow. Something new was starting, Giovanni may have been taken down but Tachi was still out there. The dripping of her I've was steady. Shan felt too tired to think anymore she laid her head back and closed her eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She hovered near the window of the building looking in at her friend. Her small pink body glowed dimly. She didn't want to wake her. For two weeks she had come to check her. Every night she would find her sounded by other humans who shared the same concern. Once she even felt her glow dim as it had at the mountain, causing panic among all of the humans.

She flew up over the Hospital and back towards the mountain. One day her friend would come back. Smiling she picked up her speed and did a playful flip in the air. She remembered when she had helped keep her friends glow there. Her find called her something that made her feel good. An Angel, maybe she was naming her. But names were for the owned ones. She did another flip and as she did she chirped out,

"Myuu." That was who and what she was. 

End of Awakenings.

End of Book One.


	20. Default Chapter Title

SS Ann: Part 1 All aboard

He sat in deep in the shadows. His face was stern as he pet his Persian that sat near by. The Persian's deep purr filled the room. He took pleasure in nothing, except for his own plans of conquest. He had been waiting for Tachi to contact him for some time now. Leaning back in his chair, he brought his hands to his face. A glint of gold and sliver shone though the darkness revealing his many rings. Each one bought with the money he made form the sorrow of others. A smiled parted on his lips as he heard the videophone ring.

"Yes," he said in a deep-contented voice. The Persian next to him lay down and ceased its deep contented purring. 

"Sir," it was Tachi. "I have proof that the girl is worth the time to capture." He looked at Tachi's face form his seat and frowned. Tachi could see his boss's anger even though the darkness and waited for him to yell, perhaps bust him down to a lower level. Instead he only sat there, frowning in the darkness.

"Show it to me." He said flatly. Tachi saluted and then disappeared as an image of a young girl appeared. At first he was unintrigued by the clumsy fighting styles of the blond girl who was struck at every blow her opponent threw. He was about to turn the image off when he saw three other kids standing off to the side. One caught his attention quickly. He smiled, as the girl with the dark hair seemed to flash blue. He reached forward and switched back to the other frequency to talk to Tachi.

"How do you plan on getting this girl?" He asked.

"I have some one following her as we speak," Tachi smiled. "As soon as she is alone my agent will contact me and we will move out."

"Continue with your plan but do not forget that the SS Ann project is the main priority right now."

"Yes sir."

"She seems familiar to me for some reason." He said stroking his Pursain on the head. "Make sure you catch her and take her to the underground research center. I will try to meet you there in person." 

"Yes sir," Tachi said saluting. "It will be an honor to meet you again sir." The screen went black. He stood up and walked though the darkness towards the door. He smiled slightly.

"Come Caesar," he said. "We have work to do." The Persian slowly stood and flowed his master.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm not being lazy I was just asking." Quin said. She stood up and began to walk around. Shan sighed and stood up and walked over to the counter were Nurse Joy sat filling out paper work.

"Excuse me?" Shan asked. Joy looked up at her with a smile on her face.

"No she is not ready yet." Joy said. "It will only be a few more minuets." She said. Shan frowned and sat back down. Alex looked at her and smiled.

"What's the rush?" He asked. "It's not like we can travel in the dark anyway." He said. Shan frowned at him.

"I know that." She snapped. Alex stepped back as if he had been hit by something. Shan sighed. "I just want my Charmeleon to get better so we can get back to our training." Shan leaned back in her seat and took out her pokedex. Shan began to press button after button looking though her map screens. 

"Uh, Shan?" Quin asked. Shan ignored her and continued to look at her Map. "Are you ok?" She asked. Shan shut her dex and put it away.

"I'm fine." She said flatly. Shan looked away from her friends and then down at the floor. She had no idea why she felt so angry with them they hadn't done anything to her to make her mad. Shan sighed and then smiled.

"Sorry," Shan said. Quin smiled.

"Don't fret it Shan." She said. Shan stood up as Joy walked up to her carrying Charmeleon's ball. Shan noticed that Joy was no longer smiling.

"Hear is your Charmeleon," she said and tossed the ball to Shan. 

"Is something wrong?" Shan asked. Joy crossed her arms in front of her and nodded.

"Your Charmeleon trashed the exam room." Joy said. Shan looked at Charmeloen's ball and sighed.

"Sorry," Shan said. Joy put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"I am afraid you will have to pay for the damages that she did." Shan gasped and fasted Charmeleon's ball to her belt. Slowly Shan looked back up at Joy.

"How much?" She asked. Joy held out her hand and smiled.

"Three dollars." She said. Shan almost fell over. Joy laughed and leaned forward.

"I had you going there didn't I? Your Charmeleon just knocked over a vase by accident." She said. Shan frowned.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. Joy put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Because I do not like sour faces in my pokecenter. That's why. Cheer up ok." She said. Shan kept her frown but it soon faded into a smile. Shan sighed and handed Joy the three dollars.

"Well thanks for making me laugh Joy. You must be the comedian in your family." Shan said. 

"Well I am funny." Joy said laughing again and walked away once she was gone Shan turned to the others. Mark tossed the magazine he had been reading onto a near by table and flopped down in a seat. 

"I am so board." He said. "Who's up for dinner?" He asked. 

"Good idea Mark." Quin said smiling. Alex smirked at Mark from were he was standing.

"I guess your good for one of those every once an a while." He said. Mark jumped to his feet and shook his fist at Alex.

"Watch it you purple haired punk." Mark said angrily. Alex smiled and ran his hand though his hair.

"At lest I am not a blond bomb shell Mark." Mark glared at Alex and was about to say something when Quin jumped in.

"Hey I'm blond to you know." She said angrily. Alex turned red upon realizing what he had just done.

"Oh. . , uh . . I didn't mean you Quin." Alex said. Quin frowned and sat down. Mark shoot one last glance at Alex and then turned to look at Shan who was looking out the window of the pokecenter.

"What about you? You hungry Shan?" He asked. Shan looked over at them and slung her pack on her back.

"No, not really." She said. "I'm going to walk around the city for a while, and maybe do some training." She said and headed for the door.

"You want us to come with you?" Quin asked. 

"No," Shan said and left, leaving them to wonder what was bothering her. 

Shan walked down street after street. She wasn't heading any predicted direction; she just wanted to think. She knew that she had appeared harsh to her friends but she also knew it couldn't have been helped, she just felt like she had let herself down for some reason.

"Busy town." Shan said as she walked towards the stores. People were shopping and talking loudly as she walked past them. Shan began to wonder why she felt so angry, she knew it wasn't because of her battle with Surge, defeat wasn't completely new to her. She stopped at a store window and looked in. A blue dress hung neatly upon a manikin. Along the hem there was a print of a Gyarados. Shan sighed, and walked on. It was starting to get dark when she found herself on the beach looking out at the ocean and thinking of the Lapras that she had met not to long ago. She sat down in the sand and smiled to herself.

"I wonder if you're ok?" She asked herself. "I keep thinking about you for some reason. I guess that I miss you." The only thing that answered her was the crashing waves. Shan sighed and rested her head on her hands. The stars were starting to appear above her.

"Well I guess I better get back," Shan said taking out Buterfrees pokeball. "Come on out Butterfree." She said. Butterfree flew from the beam and hovered next to Shan.

"You haven't been out in a long time have you?" She asked. Butterfree nodded and landed on her head.

"Free reee." He said and fluttered his wings. Shan smiled at him.

"Isn't the ocean beautiful Flutter B." Shan's Butterfree chirped happily upon hearing his nickname. Shan rarely called her pokemon by their nicknames, when she did they seemed to enjoy it. Butterfree nuzzled his head against Shan's cheek. Shan smiled as Butterfree flew in a circle above her. She looked up at the stars that were shining brightly at her. Standing she held out her hand for Buterfree to land on.

"It's getting late you better rest in your pokeball." She said and took out his pokeball. "Return," Butterfree disappeared into his pokeball. Shan turned to head towards the boardwalk but stopped in her tracks as she saw someone standing in her way. 

"Slick." Shan said angrily. "What do you want?" She asked. Slick took of his dark sunglasses and slipped them into his pocket.

"Nothing really." He said. Shan frowned.

"So why are you hear?" She asked. Slick smiled and closed his eyes.

"I am hear on business. That's the only reason you are seeing me now you know." He said.

"What do you mean?" Shan asked. Slick took a few steps forward.

"I mean I only battle those who the league have an interest in. Have you improved any since our last battle?" 

"Get lost." Shan said. 

"I am not hear to battle you." He said.

"The why are you hear?" Shan asked glaring at him.

"Just to talk," he said smiling. "I am just checking up on you. It is part of my job you know." 

"So, what do I care about your job? I just want to be left alone," Shan closed her eyes and lowered her head. 

"Tell me," He said a bit sternly. "How are your powers? Have you attacked your friends yet?" Shan jumped at his question. That was what was bothering her, what she had been so worried about, that was the main reason she wanted to be alone to think.

"I would never hurt my friends." Shan said sternly. 

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. "You've never been trained to use those powers correctly, how do you know that you won't lose control around them one day." Slick said. Shan looked at him and took a step back. "You could just be walking along and then Bam," Slick clapped his hands together. "No more traveling companions."

"I. .I. . would never hurt them." Shan said.

"Yes but you don't know that do you?" He asked. "Since you don't know how to use your powers that makes you a danger to anyone around you." Slick smiled as Shan looked down saddened by what she had heard. He took a step forward.

"That's all I wanted to say," he said. "By the way," he said. "The leagues offer still stands." Shan looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"You can't make me feel bad about myself Slick." She said smiling. "I am not going to take your offer. I know that I would never hurt my friends." She said angrily. Slick's normally calm expression twisted into one of anger.

"You should have accepted my offer." He said. "Next time we meet you might not have a choice in the matter. I was being nice, next time I won't be." He turned and walked away. Shan stood ridged thinking of what he had said.

"Threats don't bother me." Shan said aloud to herself. Shan began to walk towards the pokecenter. Once there she sat waiting in the lobby for her friends. Although she knew deep in her heart she would never intently hurt her friends, she began to wonder if Slick was right. Shan released her pokemon so they could get some exercise. Rattata scratched his ear happy that his stitches were now out.

Shan smiled as she watched them play together. Shan was about to recall them when the lights in the center went out. "Ohh." Joy said. "Don't worry I have flashlights." Charmeleon walked up to Shan illuminating the room as she did. Shan smiled and recalled all but Charmeleon.

"Char," Charmeleon said and sat down. After a few minuets Shan began to wonder were Joy had gone.

"Nurse Joy?" Shan called standing up. Shan walked towards the counter and looked over it. Joy was nowhere to be seen.

"Charmeloen." Charmeleon said. Shan looked at her.

"No I don't see her." Shan paused. "Hold on, I think I'm begging to understand you a little bit. I was wonder when that would happen." Charmeleon tilted her head. "I read some were that trainers that have a real connection with their pokemon can sometimes understand them." 

"Charmeleon." Charmeleon said.

"Well I can't understand everything you say but I am beginning to get the gist of it." 

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Asked a voice from the darkness. Shan spun around and, thanks to Charmeleon's flame tipped tale, could see figures standing in the darkness.

"Who are you and what did you do with Nurse Joy?" Shan demanded. 

"Char," Charmeleon said angrily.

"Prepare for trouble." A voice said. Shan frowned and pointed towards the shadows.

"Ember attack now." Shan said. Charmeleon began to spin sending out her rings of fire. The all but one of the figures jumped out of the way. Shan smiled to herself as the figures jumped out of the way.

"Are you nuts?" Asked one. Shan crossed her arms in front of her and closed her eyes.

"No, I just really hate that motto and the people who say it. You guys talk too much. If you acted you would get a lot more accomplished." Shan said. The lights suddenly came on. Shan looked over the Rockets and sighed in relief when she didn't see Tachi or Naru among them.

"Look kid you stay out of our business or we will trash ya." Said a Female rocket. "I mean it." Shan put her hand on her hip and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Asked a male Rocket. "Hand over that pokemon and any others that you have." 

"I don't think so." Shan said sternly. "Tell me what you do with Nurse Joy?"

"She's right over there." Said another male rocket and pointed towards Joy who was siting tied up on a chair. Next to her a large Chansey angrily rolled about trying to escape it's ropes. 

"Untie her and get out of hear before I get mad." Shan said. The rockets looked at one another and began to laugh.

"Oh yea like a kid like you can really take team rocket on. Take this. GO Mankey." A rocket shouted. A red light formed into a Mankey. Shan looked at Charmeleon and nodded.

"Your up." She said. Charmeleon walked forward and opened her mouth. Suddenly a massive flame was shot out at the unsuspecting Mankey. Shan took out her pokedex and scanned the new attack, surprised, she smiled..

"FLAME THROWER: THIS ATACKT IS STRONG ENUF TO MELT BOLDERS. NORMALY THIS ATACK WILL CAUES SEVIER BURNS." Shan shut her dex and watched as the Mankey fainted.

"Charmeleon." Charmeleon said proudly and lifted her head up. Shan smiled.

"Show off," Shan said smiling. Charmeleon stuck her chest out at the rockets and growled at them. "You dopes have two options." Shan said smiling. "One get lost or two battle me and my friend hear." Shan said.

"Char," Charmeleon said in agreement. Shan smiled.

"As you can see my Charming Charmeleon and I are ready and willing to teach you creeps a lesson." A female Rocket walked forward.

"This kid is really stupid if she thinks she can take us all on." She said. 

"Yea, well let's pick option B." Said a male Rocket. "But we have to do something first." 

"Your right we were interrupted before." Another said.

"Prepare for trouble." They also in unison. "And make it Quadruple."

"Silvia," said the tall woman.

"Chase," said one of the male Rockets.

"Crew," Said another.

"And I am Pilot." They all struck a pose with Silvia standing in front of them.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light surrender now or prepare to fight." They said. Shan yawned and was mimicked by Charmeleon. Joy looked over at Shan with scared eyes. Shan smiled.

"Are you creeps done?" Shan said. "Let me introduce myself." Shan crossed her arms in front of her.

"With the flame of passion I burn bright." Shan said mimicking the pose of the rockets. "A future fire master who will win the Fight." Shan jumped forward. "Shan blasts off at the speed of light I gave you a choice now prepare to fight." Shan laughed a bit. She knew that the rockets weren't hear for her they were hear for the pokemon. She didn't care about the reason all she knew was she was going to stop them.

"Char!" Charmeleon said. Shan looked at the Rockets who were glaring at her with intense hate. Shan laughed as Silvia walked forward.

"Are you making fun of us." She asked. Shan nodded.

"You bet I am. I won't let you take the pokemon that are hear. They belong to people who care about them." Silvia took out a pokeball and smiled.

"What a bleeding heart. Well you might change your tun." She said. "Go pokeball." She said. Shan watched as the red beam formed into a Raticate. Charmeleon taped Shan on the leg.

"Charmeleon char char." She said.

"Your right girl," Shan said. "I think I will teach you a lesson before I make you run." Shan took out a pokeball. "Go Rattata." In a flash of red Ratatat appeared. Shan smiled as Silvia gasped at his size. Shan smiled.

"That thing is huge." Chase said. Silvia smirked.

"It's not as big as my Raticate." She said. Shan crossed her arms in front of her and smiled again. 

"Size doesn't matter. Skill matters, and you are about to wish you had never ran into me. Get ready to feel the heat." Shan said. "Rattata combination quickatack and Supperfang." Rattata ran forward and lunged at the Raticate. After a few swift blows the Raticate fainted. Rattata smiled and walked back to his master. Silvia angrily recalled her Raticate. 

"You lose," Shan said. "Good work my Brave Rattata." Rattata barked at Silvia and jumped next to Charmeleon.

"This is not happening." Silvia said and began to cry. Shan and her pokemon looked on with puzzled expressions. "I lost, I can't believe it I failed." 

"Silvia we shall defend your honor." The three guys said in unison. Shan stifled a laugh.

"Are you for real?" She asked. "I mean compared to the Rockets Iv ran into you guys are not that much of a threat. Just leave." Shan said walking towards Nurse Joy. 

"Stop right there." Chase said and jumped in front of her. "You're going to get it now." He tried to throw a punch but Shan quickly jumped out of the way and he fell forward landing face first on the ground. Shan walked over him and untied Joy.

"Get out of hear right now." Nurse Joy shouted. "I will not tolerate any fighting in my pokemoncenter." The Rockets clenched their fists at their sides. Shan recalled her pokemon and narrowed her eyes.

"Let's take this outside." Shan said. The rockets were about to attack her when the doors opened. Shan stood ready to defend herself as Joy untied her Chansey.

"Attention," Pilot said. The rockets stood staring straightforward and saluted. Shan filled with rage as she saw Tachi walking towards her. 

"Joy get out of hear." Shan said. 

"What about you?" She asked. Shan glared at Tachi.

"I'll be fine find a way out." Joy stood up and ran towards the back. The rockets were about to stop her when Tachi raised his hand.

"Forget the nurse. I have planed ahead." He said smiling. Shan heard a high-pitched scream.

"What did you do to her?" Shan demanded. 

"Nothing yet." He said. Shan continued to glare at him. Tachi looked over his shoulders at the four Rockets. "I wasn't planing on catching you just yet. But when Yano found out that these idiots had attacked the pokecenter I had to act ahead of schedule." Slivia sniffed and Crew stepped forward.

"We were just trying to get some pokemon. I mean isn't that what the boss wanted us to do so that we can take them on the SS Ann." Tachi spun around and glared at Crew.

"You idiot." He said and punched him in the stomach. "You just gave away our plan." Shan laughed.

"Thanks for the info I am sure that the cops will be interested in that information." Tachi turned and looked at her.

"And who said you were going to get the chance to warn them." He said calmly. Shan was about to grab one of her pokeballs when something grabbed her belt from behind.

"Oh no you don't." Seth said laughing. Shan glared at him.

"You give those back." Shan said. Seth took off Charmeleon's pokeball and smiled.

"Your Charmeleon is now mine and so is all of the other pokemon that you have." Shan smiled.

"Charmeleon and the others won't listen to you." She said. Seth smiled and slung Shan's pokebelt over his shoulder.

"Seth get going." Tachi said. "Tell Naru to be ready for our special guest of honor." Seth saluted and started to leave. Shan's eyes flashed blue and she threw her hands forward a massive amount of energy shot out at Seth knocking him into the wall. He groaned and slowly stood up. Shan bit her lip, she was still week from the battle with Surge. Shan ran to Seth and grabbed her belt. Behind her Tachi smiled and took out a pokeball.

"Impressive," he said. "But now you are completely drained. Am I right?" Shan put her belt on and breathed heavily. She frowned, he was right. Shan was now completely drained of her powers. The battle with Surge and now this was just too much for her to handle.

"I'm just getting warmed up creep." She said. "I may be low on power but I know how to fight the old fashion way to. Come on," Shan said raising her fists. "Let's see what you got." She said. Tachi smiled slightly and took out a pokeball.

"Maybe latter." He said. "First I want to show you something. This is the first pokemon I got when I became a Rocket," Tachi said holding out his pokeball. "I got it because I was the top recruit and because no other could touch me when I started to battle. Not many people see this pokemon," he smiled. "You should feel honored that I am going to show you what it is." Shan took a step back.

"You don't scare me Tachi." Shan said lowering her hands slightly. Tachi tossed the ball down. The light formed into a black floating pokemon. It glared at Shan with evil looking eyes. Shan swallowed.

"What is that?" She asked. 

"Meet Haunter," Tachi said. "A ghost pokemon that is strong against psychics. He is no ordinary pokemon. As you are about to see." 

"Haunter," the dark pokemon said and flew towards Shan. Shan began to walk backwards, unfortunately she ran into the wall.

"Nice pokemon," Shan said nervously. Tachi stepped forward.

"I only use him when I am up against a tuff opponent or when I am running out of time." Shan glared at him. "In this case I am running out of time. Haunter hear has learned some brand new moves," Tachi smiled. "These attacks have never really been seen."

"Just leave me alone." Shan said. Tachi snapped his fingers and the Haunter flew over to him.

"Haunter use your psychic attack." The Haunters eyes began to glow a bright red. Shan suddenly found that she could no longer move. Shan strained to move her arms.

"What are you doing to me." Shan said. Suddenly she was lifted off of the ground.

"Nothing," Tachi said. "Haunter dream eater." Shan gasped as the Haunters eyes turned orange. It waved its hands in front of her. Shan felt a weird energy rush though her. She fell to the ground uncontious.

"Finally," Tachi said. "Take her to the boat and lock her up there." He said. The rockets picked Shan up and left. Tachi had finally captured her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naru sat quietly as Tachi spoke to the boss. She frowned at Tachi when he turned to look at her. Tachi had lied to her yet again. "Explain to me why you didn't tell me of your plan." Naru said angrily. Tachi smiled and walked up to her.

"I didn't want you to get reprimanded if I failed." He said. Tachi put his hand gently on her cheek and smiled. "I had your best interest in mind." Naru shook his hand away and ran her hand though her blue hair.

"I wanted revenge on her Tachi," Naru sat down and crossed her legs. "You had no right to leave me out." Tachi chuckled.

"You sound jealous." Tachi said. Naru smiled and turned her head away.

"Please don't make me laugh." She said. "I am not jealous of that freak." She said.

"You should be happy that she is finally caught. Now we can get promoted to Supper Elite." Tachi walked up to Naru and hugged her close. "Our dream will soon come true." He looked into her blue eyes and smiled. Naru blushed and pushed him away.

"Lets go check on our passenger." Naru said and left the room. Tachi followed.

They walked in silence down to the lower decks of the SS Ann. Once they entered the Room Naru smiled evilly. 

"How is she?" Tachi asked. A woman in a lab coat turned and frowned.

"Your Haunter almost killed her you know." She said. 

"Oh now that's a shame." Naru said glaring at the still uncontios Shan. The woman frowned.

"I have done some readings on her powers," she sat down and began to type on a nearby computer. "Even though her powers have been weakened by your Haunter she is still very powerful." Tachi rested his hand on his chin and smiled.

"I see," he said. "Will she be able to be controlled?" He asked. The woman shook her head.

"She is to old for the brainwashing treatment to work. If we had found her when she was younger we might have been able to control her." She said.

"What do you mean might?" Naru asked. The woman stood up and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Her power is erratic," she said and looked over at Shan. "I am amazed that she has survived this long with this amount of power." Tachi looked at her.

"I wonder how she got to be so powerful?" He asked. The woman smiled.

"I don't know but I can find out." She said. "I took a blood sample and I sent it to our main lab via computer. We should get the results soon."

"Report to me when she wakes up." Tachi said. Naru frowned as he left. 

"What is your name?" Naru asked. 

"Rita," she said. Naru glared at Shan.

"I also want to know when she wakes up. Make sure you let me know before you let Tachi know. Got it." Rita nodded and watched as Naru left. She turned to look at the young girl who laid uncontious. 

"God kid your lucky to be alive after that attack." She said sadly. "Don't worry your going to be fine though." She sat back down and began to work at the computer. She felt sorry for the girl but there was nothing she could do to help her. She sighed as she began to scan the girl's powers again.


	21. Default Chapter Title

SS Ann part2: Friend among foes

Disclaimer: Some violence and Damn is used once.

Shan opened her eyes slowly. Her head felt like it was about to explode. At first she didn't know were she was, when she remembered what had happened she tried to stand up but found that her arms and legs were securely fastened. Shan lifted her head and tired to get a look around. She only saw a woman in a lab coat leaning over a computer and typing franticly. Shan laid her head down and sighed. The woman stood up and walked towards her Shan quickly closed her eyes and pretended to still be asleep.

"Your awake." The woman said with some relief. Shan just laid there. "Don't pretend, my equipment already showed me that you're awake." Shan opened her eyes and glared at the woman. "Oh my," She said and took a few steps closer. 

"Where am I?" Shan demanded. The woman smiled and sat down on a near by chair.

"You're on the SS Ann. My name is Rita, what's yours?" Shan frowned.

"None of your business." Shan said. Rita sighed.

"Don't be so hostile." Rita said. "I'm not your enemy." Shan glared at Rita.

"Then let me go." Shan said. Rita closed her eyes and took on a sad expression.

"I can't." She said. Shan laid her head down and looked away form her.

"Then you're a rocket and that makes you a enemy to me." Shan said. Rita stood up and walked towards the computer. Shan struggled to get free but it was no use, she was too physically and mentally week. 

After a few minuets had past the door opened and someone walked in. Shan couldn't see who it was but she knew. Tachi walked up to her and looked down at her.

"Comfy?" He asked. Shan narrowed her eyes. "You are more trouble than your worth." Tachi said turning to Naru. "Don't be so scared Naru she can't even use her powers." Tachi said smiling. "Can you kid?" He said. Shan watched as Naru walked up to her.

"So the little freak isn't so powerful now." Naru said. Shan glared at Naru as she walked closer to her. Naru smiled and then slapped Shan hard across the face. Anger fill Shan and for a second her eyes flashed blue. Naru jumped back as Shan struggled to get free.

"Calm down Naru." Tachi said. "She can't get free or use her powers. That little trick of hers is just that a trick."

"You creeps aren't going to get away with this." Shan said angrily. 

"Oh come on now isn't that a little to cliché." Tachi said. "We have gotten away with it before. You were just lucky all the other times." Tachi said. Luck had nothing to do with it the other times, she knew that. The fact that she had escaped was because of her own skill with her pokemon and the wild power that she used. But, at that moment she felt that she had only been lucky up to that point.

"Sir," Rita said calmly. "I don't think it is a good idea to get her to excited." Tachi turned to look at Rita. Rita seemed to slink back a bit. "She is still week and if she gets to angry that anger might trigger another powerful release of her powers. That could kill her."

"You're the expert." Tachi said. "Tell me what you found out. Were almost to our destination and the boss will be happy to meet our young psychic friend there." Shan watched as Naru glared at her from behind Tachi. 

"Let's talk outside." Rita said. Tachi nodded and they began to leave. 

"Naru come on." Tachi said. Naru turned and walked away. Shan looked over at the computer and tried to read it's screen but it was to far away.

"This is not good." Shan said and laid her head back. "I have got to get out of hear."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They walked into the narrow hallway and each turned to face each other. Tachi smiled as he looked at Rita. Naru frowned and leaned up against the wall. "What's the report?" Tachi asked. Naru crossed her arms infant of her and smiled.

"Yea spill it." Naru said. Rita nervously lifted her clipboard up to look at her notes.

"I got the blood work back." Rita said in a scared voice.

"And?" Tachi asked. He was getting annoyed with the scared scientists. Things weren't going well on the SS Ann for him. The coast guard almost searched the boat when one of the rookie recruits made the mistake of caging a pokemon above decks. Tachi had to straighten every thing up, he hated cops and talking to one was not on his things to do list.

"Well I the main lab said that they know who she is."

"What?" Naru asked. "But we only found her a few months ago."

"That may be but the main lab said that they know who she is. They also said that once we get to the underground research center we are to transport her to the Main lab." Rita said and lowered her clipboard.

"What did they say about her?" Tachi asked. 

"Nothing they said it was top secret and only the boss and the scientists at the lab could access the information." Rita sighed and held her arm. "That poor girl." She said under her breath. Tachi frowned and put his hands on his hips.

"Don't go soft." Tachi said. Rita lowered he arms. Naru stood up and placed her hand on her hip. She looked towards the door.

"So what did your research say. That isn't classified is it?" 

"No it's not." Rita said quietly. The tension was getting to her, Tachi knew it. 

"Then report," he said smiling. "That is an order."

"That full black body suit that she's wearing scans her power and her physical abilities. It's amazing. Her leg muscles are very strong and so are her bones."

"So," Naru said impatiently. "Get to the good stuff, what about her power?" Rita pushed took off her glasses and carefully placed them in her pocket.

"I can't explain it," Rita said. "She has all the qualities of a human psychic, but the fact that she can produce energy and force it towards a target with out the help of an enhancer is strange." 

"How so?" Tachi asked.

"Well it's almost like she has powers that are similar to psychic type pokemon. Her power is like a combination of both. It is very strange and extremely powerful."

"That can't be possible. Can it?" Naru said. "This kid knows more than she lets on. I think we should try to get her to tell us about herself."

"That won't help." Tachi said. 

"Why?" Naru asked.

"Because she doesn't know anything about how she got this power. I took the liberty of finding out about her. She is an orphan and has no clue to her past." Tachi looked at his watch and frowned. "Time to check on the pokemon. You make sure that she can't escape, come on Naru. And you," He said sternly. "Move her to a cell in the below deck."

Rita watched as the two disappeared down the hallway. Rita sadly looked at the door to her small lab and entered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shan watched as the scientists came back in the room. Rita looked at Shan and smiled. Shan looked away angrily and attempted to free her arms again. "You shouldn't do that." Rita said. Shan sighed and closed her eyes.

"Get lost." Shan said. 

"I wish you would believe me when I tell you I'm not your enemy." Rita said taking out a remote control. Rita pushed a few buttons and Shan's arms and feet were freed. Shan jumped to her feet and glared at Rita. Shan lunged forward at Rita but then stopped as a pulse of electricity hit her. Shan took a few steps back and began to breathe heavily. "I don't think you should try that again that body suit your wearing not only controls your power but It give me some control over you." Shan frowned and looked at what she was wearing. 

"What am I cat woman?" Shan said angrily. Rita smiled.

"You are to come with me." Rita said. Shan crossed her arms infront of her.

"I don't think so." Shan said. Rita pressed a few buttons and Shan was hit with another painful jolt of electricity. Shan reluctantly followed Rita to the lower decks of the ship. Once at their destination Rita turned to Shan. 

"I'm not a part of team rocket you know." She said. "I'm not doing this kind of thing because I want to. I am doing it to make the world a better place." 

"I don't see why I should believe you." Shan said. "Your just as bad as team rocket, maybe worse." Shan said. Rita looked at Shan and frowned.

"You're just a kid," she said. "You wouldn't understand my reasons."

"I understand that your going along with trying to steel pokemon. How can you justify that." Shan said angrily.

"The pokemon are used in experiments for the betterment of mankind. It may seem harsh to you but that's my reasons."

"You steel pokemon from hard working trainers like me. Team rocket only wants to use pokekmon to get power. I may be a kid but even I can see that." Shan said. Rita cupped her hands to her ears.

"Stop talking and get inside." Rita said opening a door. Shan walked in and watched as Rita turned away.

"You want to help mankind?" Shan said. "I don't see how steeling pokemon will do that." Rita turned and looked at Shan for a moment with sad eyes.

"I have my reasons. I'm sorry." The cell door closed leaving Shan alone.

Shan sat for a while wondering how she could escaped her predicament. She tried to use her power but was only greeted a mild jolt. 

"Ahh, this is hopeless." Shan said and flopped down on the floor.

"Aye, it does look that way don't it Lassie." Said a voice. Shan looked up.

"Who's there? Shan asked.

"Names Captain Emanuel Gritty. I de captain of dis hear fin vessel." The gruff voice said.

"Why did the rockets kidnap you?" Shan asked. "No offence, but what use do thy have for a captain of a cruise liner."

"I ain't. . uh. . .urp." 

"Uh, are you ok?" Shan asked walking towards the cell doors.

"Aye. . .uh. . .jus. . .urp a bit sea sick." He said. 

"Your seasick? How can a captain be seasick?" Shan asked.

"Don't ask me Lassie," a loud groan was heard. "I bin salin for many a year and every time I head out in a new boat it's the same old thing."

"New boat?" Shan asked.

"Aye, the SS Ann hear ain't the original. That one was taken by the sea long ago, thanks to poor captain. Me on the other hand. . .uh. . .I never had a sea wreck." Shan sighed.

"SO why did the rockets catch you. And what happened to the crew?" Shan asked. 

"I have a special skill Lass. I am a master with the sword," He groaned again. "I learned how ta use it while I was in Lavender town a long time ago. Great place that was. As for me crew, I don't know what happened to um." 

"You learned how to use the sword in Lavender town? What is that town like is it nice?" Shan asked, temporary forgetting her predicament.

"Aye lass tis a fine town. There was a quiet little place that I used to visit, an old monastery. That's were I learned me skill."

"My name is Shan." Shan said. "Can you tell me about the monastery?"

"Eye," he said. "Never was there a more beautiful place in my mind. I knew the monks well. The monks taught me about the sword."

"Wow," Shan said. "I'm trying to visit that town." Shan said.

"No Lass ya shouldn't go. That place has a curse on it."

"A curse? Come on get real it's the year two thousand no one believes in that stuff anymore."

"Aye, but by my word, that place is cursed." Shan walked around in her cell.

"Doesn't matter any way." She said. "If I don't get off of this boat my dream won't ever come true." Shan said.

"By the sea," the captain said. "I feel much better after talkin to ya lass."

"Thanks," Shan said flatly. "I wish there was a way out of hear."

"Lass what's yer dream." He asked. Shan sighed and sat down against the wall.

"I wanted to be a master of fire pokemon and open my own gym one day. Even if I get away from team rocket it's going to be hard to achieve that dream."

"And why's that?" He asked.

"I don't know," she said and closed her eyes. Shan sat thinking in silence when the captain began to talk again.

"Hey Lass," He said. 

"Yes," Shan said.

"Why you hear lass?" He asked. 

"It's a long story." Shan said sighing.

"Well we got nothin but time lass."

"I rather not talk about it." Shan said. Shan could hear the captain groan again. Shan laughed to herself a bit. The fact that she had met a seasick captain was funny to her. Shan leaned back against the wall and frowned.

"Captain?" Shan asked.

"Aye Lassie." He said in his gruff voice.

"What happened to the rest of the crew?" 

"That I don't know lass. One minuet I'm telling me mates to prepare for our leave and the next thing I knew those urchins had us. I feel stupid about that lass. . .uh. . . They hid themselves in with me crew."

"Oh," Shan said. Shan sadly looked down at her feet. The body suite covered her entire body except for her hands. "I hope my pokemon are ok." Shan said. She looked up as the main door opened.

"Look who has finally gotten what she deserved." Seth said. Shan jumped to her feet. "Ha, you thought you could keep my Charmeleon from me well now I have her and a nice little Eevee thanks to you."

"You'll never make them obey you." Shan said Seth took out a pokeball and smiled.

"Let's see. Go Freddie." He shouted. Shan watched as Charmeleon formed infront of her. Seth had released Charmelon in the cell with Shan.

"Char." Charmeleon said and ran to Shan and jumped into her arms. Charmeleon rubbed her head on Shan's leg and barked happily. Shan smiled and stood up.

"I told you." Shan said.

"What's going on Lass?" The captain said. Seth glared at Shan through the bars.

"Freddie come back hear." Seth said. Charmeleon glared at Seth and then opened her mouth wide. Suddenly a blast of Fire shot out at Seth causing him to fall back. Shan clapped as Charmeleon puffed out her chest.

"My Charmelon is a girl. Don't you know the difference Seth?" Shan said. "Now give me back sweet Eevee." Seth smiled and walked towards the cell.

"Return," He said. Charmeleon attempted to jump out of the way but was caught in the beam. 

"No!" Shan shouted. Seth smiled and clipped the ball to his belt. Seth laughed and walked up to the cell.

"Ahh what's wrong?" Seth asked sarcastically. "Do you want your little pokemon back."

"You leave the lass alone you urchin." The captain said. Seth laughed and then stopped when the door opened again. He turned and saluted as Tachi walked towards him. 

"Sir." Seth said. Shan clenched her fists at her side. Tachi looked at Seth and frowned.

"I thought I told you to take that old fool to the infirmary." Tachi said. Seth swallowed.

"I was sir I was just. .uh. ."

"You were just disobeying orders." Tachi said harshly. Seth almost jumped back. "Your lucky I am in such a good mood." He said looking at Shan. "Thanks to my latest triumph I am now going to become an Supper Elite." Seth saluted and went to the Captains cage.

"Urp. . .Get lost you little urchin. I kin take ker of me self." The captain said. Tachi watched as Seth entered the cell.

"Clam down old man," Shan heard Seth say.

"Why you," Shan jumped as she heard Seth let out a scream.

"Ow," Seth said. Tachi frowned.

"What is the problem?" He asked.

"That old fart bit me." Seth said. Tachi laughed.

"And I'll be doin it again if ye try that again." The captain said. Tachi walked towards the captains Cell. Shan heard a metal noise and then saw Seth walking with an elderly man.

"Don't you fret none Lassie," The captain said. "I be comin back." Shan watched as the two left. She was now alone. Alone with Tachi.

"What do you want now?" Shan demanded. Tachi's face twisted into anger and he raised something at Shan. Shan gasped when she saw that it was a gun.

"It would be so easy to get rid of you right now." Tachi said. Shan took a few steps back. "DO you know the hell you have put me though? DO YOU!?" He shouted. Shan swallowed.

"I didn't do anything to you." Shan said calmly. Tachi cocked the gun and walked closer to the cell.

"Didn't you?" He said. "Ever since you got away that first time I've been plagued by those eyes of yours. Every time I closed my eyes to plan another job those eyes stared at me, mocking me." He said. Tachi narrowed his eyes. "You have haunted my dreams Shan." 

"I was just trying to be a pokemon trainer. You're the one who ruined my life." Shan said. Tachi laughed.

"It would be so easy just to kill you now," he lowered his gun. "But I want to make sure that I don't jeopardize my promotion." 

Shan leaned up against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. "Why are you doing this Tachi?" Shan asked sadly. Tachi smiled and put his gun away.

"Well my little psychic. I am doing this to make you pay." He turned and left. Shan hugged her knees to her chest and began to wonder if her friends were looking for her. Shan slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Lass," The captain said shaking Shan awake. Shan opened her eyes and jumped with surprise. "Come on Lass we are gittin out of hear." He said. Shan followed him out of the cell but then stopped.

"I can't go without my pokemon." Shan said. The captain looked at her.

"Lass, I know ya love yer critters but ya kint put ya self in jeopardy." He said. Shan smiled.

"Thanks for your concern but I am not leaving with out them. You go on," Shan said. "I'll meet you on deck after I find my pokemon." Shan said.

"Lass I kin not leave ya hear by yer self. You're just a wispy little thing." Shan frowned. 

"I'll have you know I won two real badges." She said. The captain laughed.

"Lass you have a lot of guts. Fine then. I'll be watin for ye on deck. I have some things to git meself." The Captain ran out of the room. Shan followed but headed in another direction. 

Shan had ducked into a room just as two rockets passed by her. She sighed and was about to leave when she heard a noise.

"Vulll," Shan turned on the light and gasped. There, surrounding her, were hundreds of pokemon and among them Rattaata, Kitsune, Puwar, and Buterfree sat looking happily at their master.

"I found you." Shan said and released them from their cages. Luckily their pokeballs were in the cages with them and Shan found a belt to put them on. She looked around the room. Most of the pokemon were small, Shan let them out.

"Now for a bit of a distraction." Shan said and allowed the pokemon to run out of the door. Shan waited until she heard the rockets shouting for help. Shan looked around the room and luckily found her bookbag and her pokedex. Shan slung her pack on her back after putting her pokeballs into it.

Shan ran to the upper deck just as the rockets were beginning to catch on to what was happening. Once she got to the above deck she began to look for the captain. When she couldn't find him she hid in a lifeboat to wait. Around her the Rockets chased after the pokemon that she had freed.

"Hold it!" Tachi's voice boomed over an intercom. "Shan come out now or your friend the good Captain is going to go for a swim." Shan closed her eyes tight and got out of the boat.

"Got her sir," A Rocket said grabbing Shan's arm. He walked Shan towards Tachi. Another Rocket grabbed her other arm. Shan frowned.

"Don't hurt him." Shan said. Tachi smiled and began to laugh.

"Got ya," he said. Shan's eyes flashed blue quickly but were stopped by a jolt from the suit. Shan struggled to get free of the two rockets but was still week. Tachi walked towards her with Naru following closely behind.

"You thought you could get away," Tachi said and cupped his hand under Shan's chin. "You won't ever get away from me." He said and then smiled. He turned to Naru who was red with anger.

"Make sure you find that old fool." Naru glared at Tachi.

"What about her?" She asked. 

"I'll make sure she doesn't escape again." Tachi said. 

"Ya let the lass go." The captain said running at Tachi with a sword in his hand. The rockets let go of Shan and ran off. The captain laughed.

"Yer boys aren't that brave." He said. Seth ran at the Captain from behind. The Captain moved to the side and tripped Seth just as Seth fell he grabbed his pokebelt. "And they're loud to." He said. The captain tossed Seth's belt to Shan who quickly found Charmeleon's and Eevee's pokeballs.

"There is no were for you to run you old fool." Naru said. Tachi smiled and looked at Shan.

"And you know that I will not stop till I make you pay." Tachi said. "There's no were to run Shan." Tachi said walking towards them. The Captain was about to attack Tachi when Tachi took out his gun. The captain backed down. Tachi just stared at Shan and aimed the gun at her.

"You know there's no way out of this kid." He said. The Captain and Shan backed into the rail. Shan turned and looked down. She gasped and took a few steps towards Tachi causing him to smile.

"To high for you?" he asked. The Captain let out a loud Whistle.

"Not to high urchin." The captain said and grabbed Shan by the waist and heaved her overboard. He jumped after her. Shan gasped as she landed on something. When she opened her eyes and saw the face of a Gryidos she let out a scream.

"North, South," The captain shouted. "Swim my lovelies." The two Gryidos began to swim threw the water. 

"Get in the speed boats and the wave-riders and get after them. Bring back the girl alive." Tachi yelled. Rockets began to run about.

They were a good distance from the boat when Shan opened he eyes and smiled nervously at the large pokemon. "Nice pokemon." Shan said. The Gryidos ducked its head and Shan laughed as it roared happily.

"She likes ya lass. South always was a good old gal. Not like North hear." The captain said. The Captains Gryidos swayed its head angrily. "Ah calm down lad ya know I didn't mean it." The Captain said petting North's head. 

Shan turned to looked around and gasped. "Hey they're coming after us." Shan said. The captain stood up on North and looked towards the boats that were heading towards them. 

"Don't worry lass I won't let them get ya." The boats were soon surrounding them. Tachi stood up on the boat he was on and glared at The Captain.

"You're an old fool." He said. North roared at Tachi and spit out a spray of water. Tachi laughed and held up his Gun. Shan stood up on the Gryidos.

"Stop!" Shan shouted. Tachi pointed the gun at her causing Naru to smile.

"You're not getting away." Tahci said. Shan closed her eyes and lowered her head. A clash of thunder caused her to look back up.

"What?" Tachi said looking at the sky. "There wasn't suppose to be a storm today." The captain laughed over the wind as it began to pick up.

"The sea don't listen to Urchins like you. She does what she will." A large wave hit the boats and the large pokemon. South was tossed back throwing Shan into the water. Shan quickly got to the surface and gasped for air.

"South attack those boats with yer dragon rage." South began to shot our a wave of fire knocking the rockets off of there boats. Shan struggled to stay afloat. Shan was still to physically weekend from the Haunters attack. The last thing she saw before she was knocked out by a wave just as the captain was heading for her on North, which was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tachi slammed his fist on the table. Naru sat silently smiling to herself. Tachi sat down behind the desk and ran his hand though his hair. "She got away again." Tachi said flatly. Naru stifled a grin of joy and looked over at him.

"No that old man helped her to escape. If he hadn't helped her we would still have her." She said. 

"That's not going to cut it with the boss." Tachi said. A nock on the door made them turn. "Come in!" Tachi said angrily. Seth walked in and saluted. Tachi leaned back in his chair and stared angrily at the boy infront of him. Seth had not been much of a challenge to break into being a rocket.

"Sir the boss is on the vid-phone for you." Tachi sighed and turned to the vid-phone. He turned it on.

"When will you be at the destination Tachi?" The boss said. Tachi closed his eyes.

"In a few hours sir." The boss smiled though the darkness.

"And how is the girl. Has she regained conciseness. 

"Yes sir but she escaped." Tachi braced himself for the boss's anger. Instead he just sat there smiling in the darkness.

"I'm glad to see you didn't go after her." Tachi looked up surprised. Naru and Seth exchanged glances. "You knew that the SS Ann mission was important and you stuck with it."

"Sir the captain helped her to escape." 

"That old fool wasn't worth the time. I must commend you on your good work so far. Don't worry I know this girl." He said. 

"But sir what should we do?" Naru asked walking up to the vid screen.

"Let her go for now," he laughed. "Don't fret compared to what we are doing now she is not that important. We will get her in due time." Tachi saluted as the vid screen went blank.

"The boss knows her?" Naru asked. "But how?" She asked. Tachi leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms infront of himself.

"I say we find out," Tachi said smiling. "That way we'll know how to get that kid." Tachi glared at Seth. Seth quickly left.

"You looked like you were up to something before the girl escaped." Naru said angrily to Tachi. Tachi stood up and hugged her close.

"Don't tell me your jealous of her. You know there's no one that could take your place." Naru frowned and backed up.

"Me jealous?" She said. "I'm not jealous." She said. Tachi gently cupped her cheek with his hand and smiled.

"My darling Naru you're the only one for me. Just trust me and we will become the leaders of Team rocket someday." Naru smiled and hugged Tachi.

"Damn you," Naru said. "You always know the right thing to say to me when I'm mad. How come you can't just let me be mad at you." She said resting her head on Tachi's chest.

"Because I wouldn't be able to take that," He said smiling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mark kicked a rock down the road as he and the others walked along. "I can't believe she ditched us." HE said angrily.

"Hey man give it a rest." Alex said. 

"She didn't even tell us were she was going. The least she could have done was tell that Nurse Joy were she went. But no." Mark said.

"Mark Shan must have a reason." Quin said. "Besides Nurse Joy didn't even seem to know who she was. Maybe Shan told her and she just forgot." Quin said. Alex sighed.

"I know your worried about her Mark," Alex said. "We all are. But we'll run into her again. You just need to calm down." 

"Don't tell me to calm down you purple haired punk." Mark shouted. "Shan was fine till she went to that gym. You could have warned us about that."

"I already told you that I couldn't." Alex yelled. "What you think I wanted you guys to get the crap kicked our of you?" Quin stepped between them.

"Stop it." She said angrily. "Let's just go on to the next town Maybe Shan's there.

"Your right," Mark said calmly. "What was the name of that town again?" Alex laughed.

"Bad memory boy," He said dramatically. "Abel to forget things in a single minuet." HE said laughing. Mark glared at him.

"Dark city." Quin said. "The gym there isn't apart of the pokemon league but the badge counts. Let's go. Maybe Shan's there." Quin said. Mark smiled.

"When I see her I am going to give her a piece of my mind. We're suppose to be a team." Mark said and ran down the road. Quin and Alex ran after him.


	22. Default Chapter Title

Dark City Part 1: Battle filled Reunion.

Shan bolted awake and gasped for air. Realizing that she was not dead she looked around. At the foot of the bed Charmeleon and Rattata were fast asleep and laying next to each other. Raising her hand to her head she felt a loose badge. What had happen to her? Her memory was fuzzy. 

"Where am I?" Shan asked aloud. She knew that it wasn't with the rockets. The room was a quaint bedroom much like the one she had slept in when she was in Pewter. The widows were open, allowing a fresh breeze to flow into the room. A chair in the corner of the room held her backpack and pokebelt. Shan pushed off the blanket and slowly stood up. Walking over to the window she pushed aside the lace drapes and looked outside. At first she gasped upon realizing she was on the second floor, but determined to find out were she was she forced herself to look.

"Wow," Shan said as she looked out. The town was busy with people running back and forth from shop to shop either shopping or picking up supplies. The heavy smell of baked goods made Shan feel hungry. As if on cue Charmeleon awoke thanks to the sweet smell of the town.

"Char," She said and leapt into her masters arms. Shan pet her and then set her down as the door to the room opened and a small elderly woman walked in.

"Oh," The woman said. "Yer finally awake then." Shan didn't know what to say or if she could trust the old woman. The woman, seeing that Shan was unsure smiled and walked toward her. "My name is Masey," She said. "Ya already know my brother the Captain. He told me about what happen to ya and I've been lookin after ya since ya got hear." Shan smiled.

"Thank you." She said. Masey laughed. "Ya were out for two days lass. Truthfully I thought ya weren't goin to wake up for a week. Ya took a bad hit from the waves." Charmeleon growled a bit at Masey who smiled and pet her on the head.

"Char," Charmeleon said calmly. Shan was surprised that Charmeleon allowed Masey to pet her.

"Wow," Shan said. "Usually Charmeleon isn't so friendly to strangers." Shan said.

"Well we just have an understanding lass," Masey said. "She knows that ya needed ma help, and so there for she wasn't gona ta attack. And that critter," Masey said pointing to Rattata. "I couldn't get near ya with out him makin a fuss. Yer other critters weren't as hostile so I let them out in the yard ta play." She said. Shan sat down on the bed and scratched Rattata behind his ear.

"He's just a bit overprotective I guess." Shan said. A brief wave of exhaustion ran though Shan causing her to close her eyes and step back. Masey sighed.

"Yer still too week," She said. "Aren't ya lass?" Shan sat back down on the bed and put her hands on her head. Masey was right, she was still week from her ordeal from the rockets and she was hurting all over. Her body felt like it had been hit with a two-ton truck.

"I'm fine," Shan said. "I have to head out so I can find my friends." Looking up at Masey Shan could see her concern.

"I can't let ya go Lassie, not while yer still so week. Ya were hit pretty hard by a wave and taken down into the water. Cap almost went all the way to the bottom ta save ya. "She set Shan's bag on the floor and moved the chair closer. 

"Is the Captain ok?" Shan asked. 

"Ya don't worry none about my brother. He went down ta the docks ta report about the SS Ann." 

Shan looked down, her mind was filled with conflict. How could she put these kind people at risk. The rockets weren't giving up and she knew that if she stayed there was a chance that they would harm the Captain and Masey. She felt Dizzy and laid back on the bed. "Ya get some rest Lassie." Masey said. "You'll feel better after ya sleep some." Masey left. Charmeleon and Rattata curled up next to Shan. She pet them both on the head as her eyes grew heavy. Her thoughts were now on her fiends and if they were ok. She drifted off into a contented sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They had set off towards Dark City in the hopes that they would run into Shan there. Mark walked slowly behind Alex and Quin sulking in his own way. He wasn't sure why Shan had left. He had been blaming himself and that only seemed to make things worse. Nurse Joy had told them that she Didn't know who Shan was, which was odd, because she had seen Shan during the whole day that they were there. Mark angrily kicked a rock and watched as it bounced down the old dirt road. Quin turned to look at her Cousin.

"Hey are you going to lag behind all day?" She asked. She brushed a strand of blond hair from her face and watched as Mark walked past her angrily. She put her hand on her hips and frowned. "What's your deal?" She asked.

"Nothing." Mark said harshly. Quin glared at him.

"Markus Stream Jr. don't you talk to me that way." She said. "I was just trying to find out what's up with that bad attitude of yours." Alex, now noticing that he was a good few feet ahead of them turned and watched them fight. 

"Hey what's the hold up." He said walking towards them. Alex crossed his arms in front of him. A few leaves fell to the ground as they all stood staring at each other.

"Look," Mark said. "I am just trying to think about a few things, that's all. Why do I have to share my feelings. I'm not a bleeding heart, I just want to be left alone for a while." Quin sighed.

"You think your so tuff sometimes." She said. "You think you're the only one who's angry. I thought that Shan and I were friends to and she left." Quin said calmly. "You're not the only one that's angry or worried. I don't know why I'm worried though," she said looking at Mark. "She's like super girl or something."

"You two actually think that Shan would just up and leave?" Alex said calmly. "I doubt that." Mark looked at him.

"You haven't known her as long as us so just stay out of it." Mark said. Alex sighed.

"Well tell me this in all the time you've known her has she done anything like this or talked about it." Alex asked. Mark and Quin shook their heads.

"No," Quin said. "But we've only known her for a short time to. Alex rested his hands on his hips in an all-knowing fashion. Mark hated it when he did that, it was like he was trying to act soupier.

"Well," Alex said. "I don't think that Shan is the type to run away. You know how strong she is. Maybe she thought that she needed more training or something. What ever the reason we won't know until we find her." The two cousins looked down. Mark clenched his fists at his side.

"What if Tachi got her?" Mark said in a worried voice. Quin fell silent. 

"Who?" Alex asked. Quin looked at him and then frowned.

"He's some top guy at team rocket. Mark and I only saw him once but from what Shan's told me he's tuff." Quin said. Mark looked at her.

"Shan never talked to me about him." He said.

"Since when do we girls need to include you boys in our girl talks." She said mockingly. "Shan and I talk a lot when you two aren't around."

"Has she talked about me?" Mark and Alex asked at the same time. Quin rolled her eyes. Mark and Alex each shot a frown at each other and then blushed.

"Ha ha," Mark laughed. "Got ya," he said. "You don't think I care about what you girls talk about do you. I mean come on." 

"Yea it's not like we need to know or anything." Alex said. Quin smiled.

"Hey what if that guy Slick showed up?" She said. "He was bad news too." She said.

"Ahh," Mark groaned loudly. "Let's just get to Dark city. We can try to figure this out over a burger or a pizza." Quin made a face.

"No way let's go to a nice place to eat. All you two ever eat is burgers." They began to argue again as they continued down the road. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Shan woke up from her nap the cold chill of night greeted her. The bedroom looked eerie as Charmeleon's tale caused shadows to dance across the room. Shan put her hand on her head, it still hurt her but thankfully the pain and subdued some. She got up and headed to the door leaving her pokemon to sleep. She looked at them and smiled. Rattata was laying next to Charmeleon who sat propped up against the bed. Between them a rambunctious Kitsune twitched in his sleep, Shan thought that he might have been dreaming of battling. Eevee and Butterfree slept at the foot of the bed and Puwar was laying as close as she could get to Kitsune. Puwar had been acting odd around the tinny Vulpix cub, it was almost as if she thought he was her own.

"Good night my brave ones." Shan said. As she turned to leave she stopped. Where had that come from. It seemed familiar as if she had heard it said to her before. She smiled at the sappy sentiment of the thing she had said. She walked down stairs were she saw Masey sowing in a rocker in the corner. Shan shivered, the long nightgown was made of wool but it was still very chilly in the house. 

"Good evenin Lass." Masey said smiling. "Are ya feelin better?" Shan nodded but then wobbled a bit.

"Getting there." Shan said. "Can you tell me were my cloths are?" She asked. Masey smiled.

"There out on the line lassie. The seawater ain't good for cloths or pokedex's."

"Oh no," Shan said worried. "If that thing is lost or broke I can't replace it. I mean I could buy another one but there expensive and I saw some rare pokemon with that one." Shan said. The thought that she might have lost all of her data and the map of Lavender town made her upset.

"Well Lassie it was ok. Cap took a look at it and it is workin fine." Shan let out a sigh of relief.

"You must be hungry," Masey said. Shan shook her head.

"No I'm fine." She said her stomach rubbed loudly betraying her. Shan blushed red as Masey laughed.

"Come with me Lassie." Shan followed Masey into a small kitchen where some baked bread, fresh fruit and a casserole were waiting. Shan, usually polite, began to eat quickly. When she realized that she had lost her composure she blushed and looked at Masey with her mouth fool. Shan swallowed and put her hand behind her head.

"Excuse my manors Mam." She said. Masey laughed.

"Don't ya worry none Lassie." Masey said. "Ya just go on and eat all ya want. I can wip up more anytime." Shan smiled and then looked down sadly. "What's the mater lass?" She asked.

"I should leave." She said. "If I stay I might put you in danger." Shan stood up and then let out a cry as she fell back down into the chair. Her whole body ached, she had never been injured like this before. Masey stood up and walked towards her, Shan lifted her hand and shook her head. "If I stay," She said breathing heavily. "Team Rocket might hurt you." She paused and looked at Masey. "I can't let them do that. What kind of guest would I be if I allowed that to happen." Masey smiled calmly at Shan.

"Ya don't need ta worry about me Lass," she said. "I kin fight them urchins off with me frinpan." Shan laughed a bit. "My brother may be a good swordsman but I am the worlds best fighter when it comes ta cooking utensils." Soon Shan was laughing uncontrollably. Masey son joined in, after a while the small house was filled with Shan's laughter. Something that Shan had not heard for a very long time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"One, Two, Three," Quin counted as they walked along. Mark stopped and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Four, Five. I'm Counting stars." She said. Mark slapped his hand to his forehead. Alex stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. He wasn't a very patient guy and the two cousins were beginning to bother him.

"Why," Mark said. "In the wold would you do that?" Quin sighed.

"I'm board," She said. "Are we close to Dark City?" Alex sighed.

"We'd get there sooner if you two would just keep walking." He said without turning. Quin sighed.

"Well I was just wondering." She said and looked around. "Hey, do you think that there could be any pokemon around hear?" She said. "I need one more to make my sixth." She said. "I really want a strong water pokemon like a Cloyster or a Slowpoke." She said as they walked. "Oh and another Staryu would be good because then I could evolve it. Oh and I would just love a Vaporeon," She smiled and brought her hands to her face. "Or a Tentacrule or maybe a Lapras." She lowered her hands. "Oh well maybe I could catch a. . "

"Would you stop." Mark said angrily. "We will find you another water pokemon if you just be quiet." Quin smiled to herself, she knew how to bother Mark, it was a simple skill that came with many hours of practice.

"Hey look." Alex said as they walked towards a clearing. "We made it." He said. Mark put his hands on his hips and smiled.

"Alright let's get some food." He said. Just then something rustled in the bushes behind them. They all turned to see what it was.

"Hey," Quin said. "That might be a pokeomon." The bushes rustled some more and a small pokemon walked out. Quin took out her pokedex and pointed it at it.

"MANKEY: EXTREMELY QUICK TO ANGER. IT COULD BE DOCILE ONE MOMENT THEN THRASHING AWAY THE NEXT INSTANT." Quin shut her dex and frowned.

"It's not a water type." She said in a disapointed voice. Mark and Alex both took out a pokeball in unison.

"I'll catch it," they both said. Alex and Mark glared at each other and then at the Mankey.

"Go Doduo!" Alex Shouted.

"Go Glitter!" Mark shouted. The Two birds formed infront of them. "Gust that Mankey Glitter." Mark shouted. Glitter began to flap her wings at high speeds causing a small whirlwind to form and head towards the Mankey. The Makey looked at it and stepped to the side and began to laugh. Glitter screeched at it angrily for mocking her.

"Let a real pokemon trainer show you how to do it. Doduo drill peck." Alex shouted. The two-headed bird leapt at the Mankey one of the heads tried to attack while the other tried the same. The Mankey dodged each attack and soon the Doduo was entangled. Behind him Alex could hear Mark laughing.

"Oh wow," mark said. "How can I be that great, ohhh pleases tell me oh pokemon expert." He said sarcastically. "Watch this."

"Glitter use wing attack." Glitter flew to the Doduo and began hit it with her wings. The Mankey though a punch at her and knocked her to the ground. It jumped up and down angrily.

"MANKEY, MANKEY." It shouted. Mark recalled his Phidgy.

"Watch this," Alex said. "Doduo," he stopped when he remembered that his Duduo was tangled up. "Never mind return." The Mankey laughed and began to jump around. Mark and Alex both looked at eachother.

"I want it," Alex said. "I do great with ground and poison. Fighting isn't so different." Mark laughed.

"Well I should have it because I like training normal pokemon. That thing looks like a normal typed to me." They were both glaring at each other when they heard Quin giggling. 

"Aww," she said petting the Mankey who was now eating a cookie that she had given it. "You're so cute." She said. Mark and Alex grabbed a pokeball and hurled it at the Mankey. It jumped out of the way and both of the pokeballs smacked Quin in the face. Quin fell over and then jumped to her feet.

"What is the big IDEA?!" She shouted. The tow looked at eachother and then at Quin.. The Mankey picked up one of the two pokeballs and began to toss it into the air.

"Sorry Quin," Alex said backing up. Mark smiled and did the same.

"We weren't aiming for you." Quin walked towards them with a sore red face and frowned.

"I'm going to. ." A dining noise cut her off. They all looked over to were the Mankey had been standing. It had caught it's self. Alex picked up the ball.

"Alright," he said. Mark laughed.

"That's my ball." He said. Quin grabbed the pokeball.

"It's neither of yours." She said. "It's mine I was looking at my brand new ultra ball when I was hit with two pokeballs thrown by two creeps." She said.

"But how can you tell?" Mark asked. Quin snapped the ball to her belt.

"Easy," She said. "It didn't disappear." She said. Alex sighed.

"That's right trainers can only keep six pokemon at a time the rest are sent to the lab or place were you got your pokedex." Quin smiled.

"I might trade it for Kurrin." She said. Mark laughed.

"No way," he said. Quin smiled.

"Well then I am going to call him,"

"Her," Alex said correcting Quin.

"Well then I am going to call HER Rival." Quin said. "Let's go into town and you two can pay for dinner since you own me." She walked on ahead.

"Oh well," Alex said smiling. "How much can she eat?" Mark looked at Alex with a somber expression.

"You are going to be surprised." He said. They walked after her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ya sure about this Lassie," Masey said as Shan stepped out onto the porch. Shan smiled.

"I need to get my pokemon to the pokecenter to make sure they're ok. Don't worry about me ok." Masey smiled.

"Lass I don't worry," She said. "Ya come back hear and ya kin stay the night." She said. Shan smiled and walked off followed by Charmeleon. 

"She's nice," Shan said as they walked.

"Meleon." Charmeleon said. Shan put her hand on her chin and then laughed.

"Hungry," She said. "Well am I right?" Charmelon nodded. Shan laughed again. "So what else is new." Charmeleon grumbled and they walked on. 

When they got to town Shan was surprised at the old buildings. She saw a sign and they walked over to read it.

"Dark City," Shan said aloud. "Looks more like a town to me. What do you think Charmeleon." Shan said looking at Charmeleon. She smiled when she saw her laying at her feet.

"Oh my poor girl." Shan said. "Don't worry we'll get you fixed up in no time." Shan headed for the pokecenter. As she walked she admired the beautiful surroundings and began to get homesick for hidden. When she finally arrived at the pokecenter she went in and handed her pokemon to Joy. After a confusing introduction Shan walked to the videophones.

At first she just sat there staring at the receiver. "I know I have to call him but man do I hate doing it." She dialed Geovon labs and was surprised when Jinxins picked up the phone.

"Hello Geovon labs. . .Oh it's you." He said with a smirk. "You still haven't caught any new pokemon young lady." He said. Shan sighed.

"I know," she said. "I ran into some trouble and I. . ." Jinxins laughed.

"I knew you would give up." He said. Shan could fell her face go hot with anger. "Don't worry I'm sure your good at something." Shan took a breath and glared at him.

"I am not giving up. I've had problems with team rocket." She said calmly. Jinksis looked at her and took on a serious look.

"Deal with it." He said. Shan's eyes grew wide.

"What?" Shan asked unsure of what had just transpired.

"You heard me. I am sick and tired of people complaining about team rocket. They aren't even an organized group of thieves. They pull random crime after random crime and they are nothing more than a bunch of misfits." Shan bit her lower lip to hold back from shouting.

"Your wrong." She said. "They are organized." Jinxins crossed his arms in front of him and frowned.

"I do not want any excuses," he said. "And I do not want any more complaints. You will just have to do what you can to make sure that your pokemon are safer. The trainer is to protect his or her pokemon at all times." Shan looked down.

"You don't get it." She said. "They aren't after my pokemon." 

"Then what is the problem." Shan looked at him.

"Nothing," she said. She wanted help but not from him. "I'm sorry for bothering you good bye." She shut the screen off just as Jinxins was about to speak. She sat there staring at the black screen in front of her. IT was funny, she had been so excited to start this journey and had studied so hard to make sure she was prepared. Why was it that dangers like team rocket was avoided in her pokemon study group. She stood up and turned to the counter. Joy looked at her and smiled, something that Shan was getting used to.

"Your pokemon are still being worked on. Since this is such a small town I only have one Chancey and one nurse on duty." Shan returned Joy's smile.

"That's ok no rush." Shan said. The radio that Nurse Joy had on began to broadcast news about a two local street gangs. Joy sighed as she read though her charts. 

"I guess I will have quiet a few patients tomorrow." She said setting the chart down.

"What do you mean?" Shan asked. Joy turned off the radio and then turned back to Shan.

"There are two gangs that live in this town," she said sadly. "The worst thing is that they are all students of two schools hear. One school is rival to the other." 

"Do the teachers know about this?" Joy nodded.

"Yes and they encourage it. It's dangerous for any student to be walking alone at night. Depending what school their form they could get hurt badly." Shan frowned.

"That's terrible."

"It gets much worse," Joy said leaning on the counter. "Not only to the students hurt people they use pokemon to do it and the pokemon get injured to. I have done all I could to stop this but I have to stay neutral. I'm not liked by many of the students." Joy looked up at Shan and then smiled. "But I still do my job and love it."

"Why are they such rivals?" Shan asked. 

"I don't know. You should be careful when you walk around tonight though. I heard that some of the students have been seen around this area. You might want to hide your pokebelt." 

"Maybe I should." Shan said. "I wouldn't want to get in any fights." Shan went back to the waiting room and sat down. Joy had turned the radio back on and Shan relaxed as she listed to it,

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This place is small." Quin said as they entered Dark City. "I was expecting something a bit more, well. It's small isn't it?" Mark sighed and nodded.

"Yea it sure is. I've never been in a small town before. I thought that this place was a city." 

"Well lets find the pokecenter," Alex said. "We should probably stay the night there and head to the gym in the morning." 

"Who made you leader?" Mark demanded. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Give it a rest will ya? I am to tiered to deal with you." Alex said. Quin laughed and released her Staryu.

"Hect," It said as it jumped form the beam.

"Staryu," Quin said holding out her arms. Her Staryu jumped into her arms and she hugged it tight. "It's been a long time since I've had you out." The Staryu's gym flashed in agreement.

"Oh man Quin will you stop playing with that thing?" Mark asked as they walked.

"Never." She said. Alex looked at her Staryu and then at Quin.

"Was he your first pokemon?" Quin laughed.

"Yes, I've had him since I was seven." Alex looked puzzled.

"Really I thought that that was against the law." Quin shook her head.

"Not if you keep them at a lab." Mark laughed to himself and they continued on. Quin was admiring the buildings when Mark spotted a group of people heading towards them.

"Hey maybe they can tell us where the pokemon center is." Alex looked at the group and then frowned.

"I don't think that we should. I'm getting a very negative feeling from them." Alex said. 

"Well then maybe we shouldn't." Mark said. Alex and Mark turned and began to walk away when Quin spotted the group.

"Hey there!" Quin shouted. "Can you tell us where the pokemon center is?!" Alex and Mark both looked at Quin and sighed.

"Next time make sure we tell your cousin what were doing." Alex said. Mark sighed and nodded. The group walked up to them, all of them looked serious. Mark began to feel uneasy about this whole situation but stepped forward.

"Hey what's up?" He said. A tall guy walked up to Mark.

"You Kass" He asked. Mark looked over his shoulder at Alex and Quin who shrugged.

"No," Mark said. "We're just some out of towners." Mark said. Behind him Alex and Quin stood wondering who Kass was and what theses guys wanted with him. The guy in the white cap looked over at Quin and saw her Staryu. He smiled and then turned to his partners.

"They are pokemon trainers guys. Should we welcome them to Dark City." The others laughed and nodded. Mark looked at Quin.

"Put him away," he said. "I don't think theses guys are too friendly." Quin recalled her Staryu and frowned. Mark looked at Alex who looked a little concerned.

"Hey Alex?" Mark asked. Alex looked at Mark and then back at the group of trainers.

"What?" He asked.

"You ok?" Alex nodded. The guy that had greeted turned back to them.

"You three should have skipped coming into this town." He said.

"And why's that?" Quin asked angrily. He looked at her and smiled.

"Because if you had you wouldn't be in this situation now." He snapped his fingers and the group surrounded them. "My name is Tres," he said. "I'm the leader of the Yass team."

"Hey," mark said angrily. "We don't have a quarrel with you so back off." Tres looked at his group and they began to smile.

"So," he said. "We don't care. We're just out to have some fun." The group laughed. Tres took out a pokeball and threw it down. "GO Ocho," he shouted. A Fearow formed infront of Mark. Mark took a few steps back, running into Alex. 

"So you want to battle?" Mark said. "Fine let's do it then," Mark began to reach for a pokeball when the Fearow flew at him and knocked him to the ground. Mark rolled to the side as the Fearow tried to jab him with its long beak. Mark jumped to his feet. "Are you nut's?" He asked grabbing Kurrins pokeball. "GO Kurrin." Marks Squirtle jumped form his ball and sat down infront of them.

"Squirtle," Kurrin said and drew his head into his shell. Mark gasped as the Fearow began to peck at Kurrins shell.

"That Squirtle is no mach for my Fearow. It won't even fight back."

"Tackle!" Quin shouted. Her Staryu rammed into the Fearow knocking it to the side. Mark recalled Kurrin and looked at her.

"Thanks," he said. Quin gave him a peace sign and then looked at Tres. 

"You guys are thugs," she said. Tres laughed.

"Look cutie, we don't play around. Ocho," Tres shouted. Ocho flew into the air and landed on his shoulder. "Now let's get serious. All of four of us against you three." He said.

"Fine by me." Alex said. He took out a pokeball. "Go Vegita." His Sandslash leapt form his beam and looked at Alex, waiting for his command. 

"You creeps are going down." Mark said taking out another pokeball. "Go Viper!" Marks Ekans formed and curled around his feet. Tres smiled.

"Now for you to see our team. Alright guys." A girl jumped infront of Quin and laughed.

"Go Voltorb," she said. Quin gasped as the Electric ball growled at her Staryu. Mark glared at the guy infront of him as a Geodude thumped its fists onto the ground. 

"And me and my bro will take you on." Tres said looking at Alex. "I'll let him go first." Tres stepped aside as his brother walked forward. "Go on Hermy." Tres said. Hermy smiled and released a Gloom. 

"Now we start!" The battle began. Quin, Mark, Alex were doing well at first but then the type disadvantage kicked in. With one hard jolt Quin's Staryu was beaten. Mark's Ekans became tired after multiple attacks. Each attack seemed to be futile against the rock pokemon. Alex and Vegita were doing well but the gloom soon got the better of Vegita with Sleep powder.

"NO way." Mark said recalling Viper. Quin held her Staryu close and looked up at Mark.

"Now what?" She asked. Tres snapped his fingers again.

"Now it's your turn to battle. You against our pokemon."

"What?" Alex said angrily. "NO way." Tres and his friends laughed as their pokemon began to walk towards them. Alex, Mark, and Quin began to back up slowly as each of the pokemon growled.

"Flamethrower," A loud vice said. A blast of flames were shot out at the oncoming pokemon causing them to run back to their masters. Mark and the others looked over at where the flame had come from.

"Shan!" They all said at once. Shan smiled and walked towards them.

"Hey guys," She said and walked past an angry Tres. "You'll never believe what I've been though. Mark frowned.

"Where were you?" He demand. "Why did you leave?" He asked. Shan sighed and was about to answer when Tres interrupted.

"Hey who are you?" He asked. Shan stood with her back to him.

"I'm there friend and if you don't mind we are talking so get lost." Shan said. Tres walked over to her and Shan turned around.

"Hey no one talks to me that was get ready for a battle. One on one." Shan smiled and made a gesture. Charmeleon came running and jumped infront of her.

"No problem," She said. "I need the money anyway." Tres released his Fearow again and they stared eachother down.

"Charmelon ember attack." Shan said. Charmeleon spun around and sent out three large rings of fire at the Fearow. IT dodged the first two but was hit with the second. IT let out a loud painful squeal and slunk back. 

"Don't be a coward get in there and attack." He said. Shan frowned.

"How do you expect it to understand a command like that. No wonder you suck at this. Charmeleon Growl." Shan said. Charmeleon growled at Ocho causing him to recoil again.

"Use your Furry Strike, use your peck, use something you stupid bird." Shan frowned and raised her hand. Charmeleon walked back to her.

"This battle is over." Shan said. "You aren't even a challenge to me or my Charmeleon." Tres recalled his pokemon as did the others in his group. He glared at Shan.

"How dare you?" He said angrily. Shan smiled and looked at him.

"How dare I what?" She asked. "Beat a unskilled trainer? It's easy when I know what I'm doing." Tres ran at Shan and tried to though a punch Shan moved out of the way and watched as Tres fell. She smiled to herself. Tres jumped to his feet and smiled at her.

"Let's battle again," he said. "One on. ." A loud siren interrupted him. "Let's get out of hear." Tres shouted and his group ran off. Tres turned and looked at Shan and her friends one last time. "This isn't over." He said and ran off. The siren grew closer as A police bike pulled up to them.

"You four are under arrest for. ." The officer paused and took of her helmet. "Shan?" She said. Shan looked at her.

"Uh, which Jenny are you?" Shan asked. Jenny looked a little angry but then smiled. 

"I'm from Hidden," She said. "Don't tell me you're apart of the local gang." She said. Shan shook her head. Behind her Mark and the others stood staring at them.

"Hey Shan," Mark said walking up to her.

"Man am I glad to see you guys' I need to tell you that. ."

"Save it." Mark said angrily. Shan's happy expression shifted into surprise.

"What?" Shan asked. Mark frowned at her.

"We didn't need your help or want it. You ditched us," He said. Shan looked down at her feet.

"No. .I ." Mark raised his hand up.

"We don't want to hear it." He said. "If you didn't want to travel with us then you could have told us." 

"Why did you go?" Quin asked walking up to them. Quin was a bit calmer than Mark. Shan closed her eyes and fought back her emotions. 

"Well answer us?" Mark demanded. Shan looked up at them and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't have to tell you anything." She said. "I left because I didn't want to be around a bunch of wimps who will only slow me down!" Shan said and turned around and ran off. Charmelon followed her. Mark and Quin both looked at eachother.

"I can't believe her." Mark said. Jenny slammed her helmet down on her bike and walked up to them. Mark looked at her.

"You three should be ashamed of yourselves." She said. Quin looked at her and put her hands behind her back.

"She's the one who ditched us she even admitted it." Quin said. 

"Shan would never do what you just said. I know that for a fact." Jenny said. 

"I think Jenny's right." Alex said. "When Shan told us why she left," he looked at Mark. "She was lying." Jenny sighed.

"She's a good kid. She never turns on a friend or leaves them." Jenny said. Quin took on a sad look.

"We have to find her." She said. Jenny shook her head.

"No, just leave her alone for now." Jenny said and got back on her bike. Mark ran up to her.

"Wait," he said. "Can you tell us why she might say something like that." Jenny sighed and picked up her helmet.

"Well," Jenny said. "Shan's never had friends her own age before," Jenny looked sad. 

"So that's what it is." Alex said. Quin looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Alex sighed and looked towards the direction that Shan had run.

"Well it was when we were at the hotel a few nights ago. Shan was down in the lobby just looking out the window. She had the saddest look on her face," He said sadly. "It was like she was lost. I could feel that she was sad but not sad. It's hard to explain." Mark looked at him and frowned.

"That's stupid. We're her friends." Mark said. Alex frowned at him.

"I'm just saying what I saw. Don't yell at me." Jenny put her helmet on.

"I have to go. You kids go to the pokecenter it will be safer for you there. Don't worry about Shan she'll be fine." They watched Jenny speed off.

"How can Shan be sad or lost Alex? I mean she has us." 

"Think about it Mark," Alex said almost yelling. "Maybe she is trying to find out who she is." Mark crossed his arms infront of his chest.

"But . .".

"Wait," Quin said calmly. "I think Alex is right. But I think that Shan might be sacred to."

"Scared?" Mark said. "She is the strongest trainer I have ever met what is she scared of?"

"I don't know," Quin said. "But sometimes I can hear her talking in her sleep. While we were in the hotel she kept repeating Lavender town." 

"Maybe her dreams are telling her where she should go?" Alex said. Mark laughed.

"Dreams are just pictures they aren't relevant." Mark said.

"What ever the reason," Alex said calmly. "Let's find Shan and find out." Mark and Quin nodded and they all went to find her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shan was siting on Masey's porch when Officer Jenny found her. Jenny parked her bike and walked up to her. Masey came out onto the porch and smiled at Jenny. "How are ya Lassie?" Masey said as she set down a tray of tea on the small table that was on the porch.

"I'm fine Masey," Jenny said walking up to the porch. "I'm just hear to talk to my friend there." Shan looked away from them and out to a near by field. Masey sighed and gestured for Jenny to follow her. Jenny looked at Shan with a sad expression and then followed Masey into her cozy house.

"So ya know that Lass?" Masey asked. Jenny nodded after setting her cop of coffee down.

"Yes she's from my hometown. She's a good kid I've known her for a very long time." Jenny smiled. "Longer than she even knows."

"What do ya mean?" Masey said sting down. 

"I was the one that found her." Jenny said with a slight smile. "I was working in Junga town at the time."

"Oh that's near Saffron isn't it?" Masey asked.

"Yes," Jenny sighed. 

"I know that the lass has no parents," Masey said sadly. "And after what she's been though she must feel lonely." Jenny set her coffee down and looked at Masey.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked. Masey sighed and began to tell Jenny about what had happened to Shan. 

"Those monsters," Jenny said almost to tears. "I'm taking her back home where she can be safe." Jenny said standing up. Masey put her hand on Jenny's and shook her head.

"Ya can't do that," she said. Jenny sighed and looked at Masey.

"I know," she said. "She is a determined girl. Nothing I can say will make her go home."

"Maybe ya can tell her somethin that can help her go on." Masey said. For a moment Jenny just stood there unsure, should she tell Shan that she was the one that found her or not. Jenny smiled and then left the house.

"Shan," Jenny said siting down next to her. Shan looked at her and then back out to the field. "Masey told me about what happen with the Captain." Shan turned to look at her.

"She doesn't know how they caught me?" Shan said. Jenny looked out at the filed as well.

"You want to tell me?" Jenny asked. Shan shook her head.

"Not really," she said. "I just want to be left alone." Jenny stood up and walked to the edge of the porch.

"I was the one who found you," Jenny said. Shan looked at her. 

"What?" Shan asked. Jenny brushed a blue strand of hair from her face and then turned to Shan.

"I was the one that found you. You were about three or four," She closed her eyes as if she was remembering something. "I can remember it like it was yesterday. I was a rookie working in Junga town and was out on patrol. I was driving down the road when I noticed something." She looked at Shan who was now just staring at Jenny. "I wasn't sure what it was until I was right on it. When I saw that it was a little girl, I skidded to a stop and ran up to her. It was you."

Shan leaned back and then looked back up at Jenny. "You're the one who found me? Did you find any information on my parents?" Shan asked already knowing the answer.

"No, I tried but I couldn't. You were able to talk but you had no memory of what had happened to you." Jenny laughed a bit. "When I first got a look of those big brown eyes I couldn't help but try to help you out. You were a sweet kid and when you got transferred to Hidden I went to. I felt like it was my job to look after you." 

"Why are you telling me this now?" Shan asked. 

"I want to give you as much help as I can. I thought by telling you all of this you might be able to find out more about yourself." Shan smiled at Jenny.

"Maybe," Shan said. "But I have a long way to go."

"And you're not alone." Jenny said. "Your friends are. . ."

"No!" Shan said harshly. "I . .I . .can't get them involved." Jenny sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked. Shan raised her had and pointed at the chair that Jenny had been siting in. Her eyes flashed blue as the Chair was hurled off of the porch. Jenny stared at the chair for a moment not knowing what to think.

"Ahh," Shan said and fell back into her own chair. 

"Shan?" Jenny said running to her. "Are you ok?" Shan smiled a bit though deep breaths.

"Simple. . .tricks. .like that never did this . . .before." Shan said.

"What do you mean?! Tell me what just happened?" Jenny asked in a worried tone.

"I'm a psychic Jenny. Team rocket attacked me with a Haunter that almost killed me. That and the escape from them has left me a little tired." Shan stood up and wobbled a bit. 

"Shan," Jenny said sadly. Shan looked up at her and the laughed a bit.

"It's funny," Shan said. "I actually thought that they were my friends. They were just acting though. I thought that Quin was becoming my best friend," Shan laughed again. Though the darkness Jenny saw the light reflect off a tear on Shan's cheek. "But I was wrong."

"No Shan," Jenny said. "You're not wrong. Your fiends care about you." Shan wiped her eyes.

"I'm going to go and find them." Shan said and walked off of the porch. Masey came out and smiled at Jenny. They watched Shan run off down the road.

"Ya gave her a start." Masey said. "Maybe she'll find some kind of answers now. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes thanks," Jenny said and followed Masey into the house. Jenny paused and looked towards the road. "I'll tell you more when you get back Shan." She said and went inside.

Shan was heading towards the pokemon center in the hope of finding her friends there. She felt terrible about yelling at them but at the time it seemed to be the only solution. She was almost to the center when she ran into Tres and his friends.

"Look who we got hear." He said. Shan frowned and turned to walk away. "Hey!" Tres shouted. "Where do you think your going?" Shan stopped and turned to face him.

"I'm in a hurry and I don't want to mess with you so I am going to jump over you." Shan said as she walked. Behind her Tress and his friends laughed. 

"No way can you do that," he said. "What? Do you think you're an anime hero or something." Shan turned and smiled.

"No," She said. "I'm me." Shan took off running and as she came to Tres and his friends jumped high into the air and landed behind them and went on running. Tress and the others stood there for a moment unsure of what had just happened.

"Hey," Tres said angrily. "After her." They all began to run after Shan. When Shan got to the Pokemon center she went inside.

"Hey guys," Shan said breathing heavily. She looked around, no one. She walked over to a chair and sat down. 

"Quin and Mark went out to eat something." Alex said siting next to her. Shan looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said. Alex raised his hand.

"You don't have to apologies." He said. "I knew you didn't mean it, but where did you go?"

"I'll tell you when Mark and Quin get hear." She said. "Right now I just want to rest a bit." Alex smiled at her and then stood up.

"I'm going to go and see if I can help Joy out." He said. A loud crash caused them both to jump. Shan and Alex ran to the front where Tres and his friends were waiting for them. On the ground shattered glass reflected the light. Nurse Joy was glaring angrily at Tres.

"How dare you!" She shouted. "Get out right now. I won't allow this." Joy said and walked out from behind the counter. "Either you leave or I will call the police." Tres smirked and pushed Joy back. Alex walked forward and stood infront of Joy and Shan.

"Hey back off," Alex said. Tres looked past him at Shan.

"Hey we have a score to settle." Tress said. Shan walked forward.

"No we don't I already beat you." She said.

"No you didn't. You just got lucky." Shan frowned.

"You just proved that you are a bad trainer Tres." Shan said. "A trainer that relies on luck, or believes in it in a battle is destine to lose. A skilled trainer doesn't need luck they need to know how to help their pokemon in a battle."

"Bla, bla bla," Tress said. "Don't you lecture me. I am the son of the Yass gym leader. We are the best and we will prove it to every pokemon trainer that comes to this town." 

"By ambushing them?" Alex said. "You don't have any honor at all. Why don't you battle the right way?" Shan smiled causing Alex to look at her. 

"I say we take this outside. What do you think?" Shan closed her eyes.

"I'll battle," She said. "But I fell sorry for your pokemon." Tress and his group went outside. Shan and Alex turned to Joy.

"You're going to be needed after this." Shan said and left.

Outside the street was dark making the battle conditions harder. There were only a few street lights that barley lit up the street. Shan took her position and held out a pokeball. Across from her Tress stood holding one as well. "We will fight three on three. Loser hands over one of their pokemon and it's the winners choice." Shan frowned.

"No," she said.

"Scared?" Tress said. Shan shook her head. 

"No," Shan said. Alex laughed at Tress.

"No way am I doing that. My pokemon are my friends and I don't bet my friends lives."

"Me neither," Shan said. Tress crossed his arms and smiled.

"Fine then," his group of friends snickered. "You guys can have it your way then. Instead we'll play for cash. That ok with you." 

"Fine by me," Shan said laughing. Alex walked over to Shan and they began to talk about the situation.

"Shan are you sure about this bet. I mean all of your money?" Shan laughed.

"Alex don't worry," She grinned widely. "I don't have any cash on me."

"What do you mean? Shan what happened to your money?" Shan sighed.

"I'll tell you later," Shan said and then took out Buterfree's pokeball. She positioned herself infront of Tres and his Group. Behind her Alex watched.

She never ceased to surprise him. "She's great." Alex said to himself. Shan looked over her shoulder at him.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Shan asked. Alex blushed and shook his head frantically.

"Uh no." He said. Shan shrugged and held out her pokeball.

"You can back down now Tress." Shan said. "I went easy on you before but this time I won't hold anything back you got that." Tres took off his jacket and tossed it to the ground.

"Like I'm afraid of you." He said taking out a pokeball. "GO BEEDRILL!" Tres shouted. A large bee flew from the beam. Shan smiled.

"Go Butterfree!" When Butterfree formed Tres broke out laughing.

"Aww dose the little lady want to show me her cute little pokemon." Butterfree chirped angrily at him. Shan pet him on the head to calm him down.

"You just made a mistake." Shan said. "Butterfree get things started with a Confusion attack." Butterfree flew at the Beedrill and then seemed to disappear. The Beedrill spun around in a circle as Butterfree appeared and then disappeared again. Then in a flash Butterfree attacked causing the Beedrill to almost fall. 

"Beedrill use your Fury attack!" Tress shouted angrily. The Beedrill looked at Butterfree and was about to attack when it suddenly hit it's self. The Beedrill shook its head and landed on the ground. "What is wrong with you?" Tres shouted.

"It's confused," Alex said. 

"And now to finish this battle." Shan said. "Butterfree sleep powder combined with Confusion." 

"REEEEEE," Butterfree said and began to flap is wings rapidly sending out a blue powder at the Beedrill.

"Ha it didn't work," Tress said. Shan stood smiling as Butterfree disappeared and attacked. The Beedrill fell to the ground asleep as Butterfree hit it. Tress recalled his Beedreill and snapped its ball on his belt.

"Way to go Butterfree," Shan said as Butterfree rubbed on her leg. He flew up and landed on her head. 

"That was," Tres said glaring at Shan. "You. . "

"One down two to go. You can leave now." Shan said. 

"I am not going to back down? GO EEVEE!" He shouted. Shan looked at Buterfree and recalled him.

"Go Eevee," Shan said. Eevee jumped from her ball and landed gracefully infront of Shan. 

"Wow," Alex said. "You can tell that your Eevee is in bad Shape." He said looking at Tress. "its coat is matted and it looks like it's exhausted." Shan looked at Alex.

"Your right. I'll let you choose another one if you want." Shan said. 

"Eevee Tackle that little weakling." Tress's Eevee ran at Shan's Eevee who jumped out of the way and barked happily at the game.

"Sweet Eevee use your Quick attack." Eevee took off running and rammed into Tres's Eevee knocking him to the ground. Shan watched as the poor thing tired to get up. "That's two," Shan said sadly.

"He's not down yet." Tres said taking out a rock. "I'm going to make him fight. Come hear!" Shan watched as Tres's Eevee walked slowly towards him. Tres placed the rock on his Eevee's head and it began to glow. Shan narrowed her eyes.

"NO more miss nice guy." Shan said to Alex. "Any trainer that would force his pokemon to Evolve doesn't deserve one."

"Your right." Alex said. 

"Now," Tres said turning to Shan "Go VAPOREON! Destroy that little thing." The newly evolved Vaporeon just laid down. Shan felt bad for it, she could sense it was unhappy at what had happened to it.

"You're an idiot." Shan said. "You just crushed its will to fight. Pick another pokemon and let's get this over with." 

Tres took out a pokeball and glared at the Vaporeon. "I'll deal with you later you traitor. Go Charmander." Shan recalled her Eevee and released her Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon Attack it with your Flamethrower." Charmelon leapt into the air and shot out a large blast of fire at the small pokemon. After one blast it fainted.

"I win." Shan said. Tress frowned and walked towards her.

"Hear," he said handing her some money. Shan was about to take it when she saw the Vaporeon again.

"Since you think that your Vaporon is so worthless how about you him to me instead." Tres laughed.

"NO way!" He said. "HE WILL FIGHT!" Tres shouted and raised his hand to hit the poor Vaporeon. Shan felt anger rush though her.

"Stop right there!" She shouted. Tres was knocked to the ground by an invisible force. Shan walked up to him. "How dare you even try something like that." She said her eyes flashing blue. Tres looked at her and jumped to his feet.

"What the. . ." Tres said backing up. Shan walked towards him.

"You don't deserve such a loyal pokemon." Shan said angrily. Behind her Alex stood amazed at what Shan was doing.

"Shan calm down." Alex shouted.

"Yea calm down." Tres said in a scared voice. His Vaporeon leapt infront of him and growled at Shan. Shan lowered her power and smiled at it. 

"Vaaaaa," the Vaporeon said. Shan knelt down and pet it on the head. Its growl soften into a purring like sound. Tres jut stood there not knowing what to think.

"Hey!" Tres shouted. "What is going on?" Shan looked at him and frowned.

"He's loyal to you," she said. "I don't know why though. You mistreated him, and forced him to evolve." Tress looked down at his Vaporeon and then back up at Shan.

"I. .I. . I don't need any tips from a freak like you." He shouted. "Come on Vaporeon let's go." Tres said calmly. The Vaporeon looked at Shan and Alex and then followed Tres and his group of friends.

"Hmm," Alex said walking up behind Shan. "You think that he'll be nicer to it?" Shan didn't answer. "Hey Shan," Alex said walking closer. "You ok?" He asked. With out warning Shan fell back, Alex barley caught her. "You fainted," He said in a surprised voice. "But you didn't use that much of your power. What is it that you want to tell us?" He asked. 

When Mark and Quin got back Alex told them about what had happen with Tres and what happened when Shan used her power. "That's weird." Quin said. "It usually takes a lot to make her pass out."

"Yea it doesn't make sense. Maybe something happened to her." Mark said. Alex nodded.

"She did say that she wanted to tell us all where she was." 

"Your right I did." Shan said walking into the waiting room. "I'm not sure if I should tell you guys or not."

"Why?" Asked Mark. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier." He said sadly.

"Me to," Quin said. Shan sat down across from her friends.

"I have my reasons. One of them is that you might not want to be around me anymore." Shan said.

"Just tell us." Alex said. "Don't worry about that," he smiled. "We're not going to abandon our team leader."

"What?" Shan said looking at him.

"Yea," Mark said. "We almost went to pieces when you weren't around to tell us to chill out. I mean it's amazing we made it hear with out you." Shan sighed and looked away form them.

"I'm no leader." She said. "I'm a danger to anyone around me." 

"Who told you that?" Quin asked. Shan closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly she told them what had happen to her.

"Oh my god." Quin said. "How. . .I mean. . .Why would they use a Haunter on you?" Shan sighed.

"Because psychic are week against that kind of power I guess."

"If I ever run into that Tachi I am going to teach him a lesson!" Mark said angrily. Alex leaned forward.

"Sit down Mark." He said and looked at Shan. "You still haven't told us why you didn't want to tell us about what happened to you." 

"Well," Shan said. "Before I got caught I ran into Slick." 

"Who?" Alex asked.

"A jerk that works for the pokemon league." Quin said. Alex looked puzzled.

"What did he say?" Alex asked.

"He told me that psychics that are as strong as me end up hurting the people around them. He said that since I don't have any control over my power that it could go off at any time and hurt or even kill someone." Mark laughed.

"That dope," he said. "He was wrong." Shan looked down.

"He was right." She said. "I've been thinking about what he said since then, after I started thinking about it I remembered what I did in Surges gym."

"Yea but that was to help me." Quin said. "Not hurt me." 

"Yea so why are you believing him." Mark said. Alex leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Because I also remembered the feeling I got when I used it. I never remembered anything about my powers before."

"What kind of feeling did you have?" Quin asked. Shan sighed.

"I can't explain it. It was like I was angry but only worse." Shan said.

"You can't listen to that guy." Mark said. "He was just trying to get to you right Alex?" Alex looked at Mark.

"No, he was right about what he said." Mark jumped to his feet.

"How can you agree with him." Alex stood up.

"Because I know he's right. It happened to my Father." Marks expression softened and he sat down.

"Sorry man," he said. Alex ran his hand though his purple hair and sighed.

"It's ok," he looked at Shan. "Sometimes it happens. My dad was a psychic, one day he just lost control and I just happen to be there. He didn't know what was going on," Alex said. "By the time he realized what had happened it was to late." 

"Did he?" Quin started to ask.

"No he didn't hurt anyone he just completely demolished a store room." Alex said. "Shan it is impossible to be in control all the time. Your powers are stronger than anything I've ever seen and you can control them with out using any kind of meditation."

"I just wanted to travel and be a master." Shan said. Alex smiled and sat down next to her.

"Hey," he said smiling. "You know I can't stand to see a girl sad. Cheer up I know that I'm going to stick by your side."

"Me to." Quin said. Mark laughed.

"Well if you two are going to stay I have to," He said smiling. "If I don't who's going to keep Alex on his toes." Alex stood up and laughed.

"Hey man I don't mind traveling with just Quin and Shan. I mean I would be a lucky guy to be able to escort these to cute girls around town." Alex said jokingly. Shan and Quin blushed. They all laughed and began to make plans for the gym challenge that they would have the next day after words they all headed to Masey's so Shan could introduce them. 


	23. Default Chapter Title

Dark city part 2: Windows to the past.

Shan woke up early and decided to head out for some fresh air. She quietly walked past Masey's living room where Mark and Alex were sleeping. She laughed as Mark snored loudly causing Alex to unknowingly hit him with his pillow. Once outside she took a deep breath and released Charmeleon. 

"Good mornin Lassie." The Captain said walking up to her with Masey. "Yer up early." Shan smiled.

"I like to get up early sometimes." Shan said. Masey walked up to the porch and sat down.

"Me to lass." She said. "Yer friends still asleep?" Shan nodded.

"Yes," she said. Shan sat down on the steps and looked up at the Captain. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about Lavender town?" Shan asked. For a moment the Captain took on a far away look.

"I would be glad to Lass," he said leaning against the porch. "But why do ya want ta know about it?" Charmeleon walked up to Shan and taped on Rattata's pokeball. "I am curious. You see I think I have might be able to find out about my past there." Shan said and released Rattata. Rattata and Charmeleon ran off to play.

"Well," HE said stroking his beard. "I'll tell ya. I was about yer age when I first went there for me training." 

"Papa sent him there to learn how ta fight," Masey said laughing. "He was a tinny little twig who couldn't defend himself." The Captain blushed.

"Masey," he said. "Don't you have something you kin be doing rather than embaricin your poor old brother." He said laughing. Masey laughed and went inside of the house.

"Like I was sayin." Shan giggled a bit. "My papa told me that in order ta be a strong sailor I needed to know how to fight. Well he tried to teach me but I just never learned. One day he got wind of a place up in lavender town that taught martial art's." 

"Did you go?" Shan asked.

"Yes Lassie I went. The place was a large monastery that was at the base of a mountain. IT was the most beautiful place I ever seen. There were all types of flowers, I like the blue roses myself."

"Blue Roses?" Shan said. The Captain nodded.

"While I was there I got to be friends with one of younger monks. He and I would train together. When the time came for me ta leave he gave me his sword." The Captain said and held out a sword infront of Shan. Shan felt a bit silly that she didn't notice the sword that had been on his back.

"It's beautiful." Shan said. The sword had a silver blade and the base of it was raped with deep purple leather.

"Aye Lassie." He said. "Tis a fine sword." Shan gasped as he handed it to her to look at. It was a surprise that he would let her touch it. She turned it over carefully in her hands. On the hilt she saw a small crest.

"The Dragons heart." Shan said aloud to herself. 

"That's right," he said. "You must of heard about them, huh?" Shan shrugged and handed back the sword.

"Maybe," she said. Shan stood up and slung her pack onto her back.

"Where ya goin Lassie?" He asked. Shan smiled and whistled for Rattata and Charmeleon to return to her.

"I thought I would go out and find some battles. I need to make some money so I can buy some supplies."

"Aren't ya goin ta wait for yer friends?" He asked. Shan shook her head.

"Nah," She said. "I'll let them sleep in just this once. They need the rest." Just then Mark walked out.

"Yo, where you off to Shan." He said with a yawn. Shan recalled Rattata and then turned to him.

"I'm just heading out to look for some trainers to battle. You want to come?" She asked. Mark smiled and then put his hand on his hip.

"Sure, besides you might need me out there." Shan laughed.

"What ever Mark," She said. "Is Alex up?" Shan asked. "Quin is still asleep." Mark nodded.

"Yes, and snoring like a buzz saw." He said angrily. "I thought I would never get to sleep last night." Shan laughed a bit. She watched as Mark jumped off the porch in a childish way.

"So let's go then." Shan said. "When we get back we can head off to the gym."

"And what gym be that lassie?" The Captain asked. Mark looked at him.

"The one in town." 

"There ain't a gym in town yet lad." The Captain said with a laugh. "There is sapose ta be but since the gangs have been fightin so much no one will build it. The league refuses to sanction a gym that is constantly warin with the other."

"Makes sense I guess," Shan said a bit disappointed. "TO bad we can't get a badge." Shan said. Mark sighed.

"Yea well it isn't a total loss." He said with an evil grin. Shan was about to asked what he meant when she heard Alex yell form inside the house.

"What in the world?" Shan said as Alex came running out of the house. Mark took off running laughing as he went.

"You better run Mark!" Alex shouted. Shan noticed that his hair was wet.

"What happened to you?" Shan asked. Alex smiled at her.

"I'll tell you later right now I have to go and pay him back." Alex took off running. Shan blushed upon noticing the Captains odd expression.

"Uh, sorry about that they don't get along to well." Shan said. The captain chuckled and as Alex tackled Mark to the ground. 

"Don't mention it Lassie those lads are just showin off." HE said. Shan sat down as Mark ran past them in an attempt to get away form Alex. "So where will ya kids be headin to." He asked. Shan shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet I think we'll go to Celladon city it's the closest."

Aye and the gym leader there is the kindest you'll ever meet." Shan looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Are you sure? Every gym leader I've met so far has been pretty cocky." Shan said as Alex walked up to them. Behind him Mark stood rubbing his shoulder. Shan frowned at them both and stood up. "What is with you two this morning?" She asked. The captain stood up and went inside the house.

"Hey calm down Shan." Alex said. "It's Marks fault and besides we were just fooling around." Alex said smiling. Mark laughed from behind him.

"I wish I could have seen your face when Kuririn squirted you." Alex frowned at him.

"Ha ha, how's the arm Mark." He asked Mark stopped laughing.

"Uh, fine." He said. Shan sighed and sat down again.

"You two are nut's." She said. Kuririn walked out of the house and looked up at Mark. Mark smiled and exchanged glances with Alex. 

"Kuririn use water gun on Shan." Mark shouted. Shan quickly jumped out of the way as Kuririn tried to squirt her. 

"Hey," Shan said laughing. "Nock it off." Kuririn tried to squirt her again but was tackled from behind by Rattata. He jumped infront of Shan and growled at Kuririn who rubbed his head and looked at Rattata. 

"Yo, Shan," Mark said. "What is with him?" He looked angry. Shan looked down at him.

"Rattata," she said angrily. "Why did you do that?"

"Ra tatata ra tata," he said looking up at her Shan smiled and picked him up.

"Well?" Alex asked. "What he say?" 

"I think he said that he thought Kuririn was trying to hurt me. He didn't know we were just playing." Alex smiled.

"I'm impressed." He said. 

"Why?" Mark said. "Because he almost gave Kuririn a concussion?" Mark picked up his Squirtle and glared at Rattata who merely smiled and raised his head into the air.

"Think about it Dope," Alex said. "Shan's Rattata defends her with out her giving him an order to do so. Now that is loyalty." 

"What ever," Mark said recalling Kuririn. Shan smiled at Rattata, a silent thank you for preventing her from getting squirted. When Quin finally woke up they headed into town to look for some battles. Shan was still low on money and needed to battle in order to buy supplies with. Once in town they soon found that other pokemon trainers were hard to find.

"Where is every body?" Quin said flopping down on a bench. She wiped her forhead and frowned. 

"Good Question." Shan said. "Maybe they're all avoiding this town because of the gangs." 

"That could be it." Alex said. Mark sighed.

"Come on," He said. "You guys are kidding me right. Every one knows where you can go and find trainers." He said.

"Where's that?" Shan said. 

"The Pokecenter." He said.

"You can't be serious." Quin said. "The trainers that are there are usually getting their pokemon treated. Besides a good trainer doesn't battle their pokemon until their rested." Mark rolled his eyes and looked at Quin.

"Yea but there are usually some trainers there that just stayed the night. We can battle them. Hey it's worth a try." Shan, Quin, and Alex looked at eachother and then back at mark. "Well I don't see you three coming up with anything." He said. Shan stood up.

"Fine, let's go there but I doubt we'll find any one that will be willing to battle." She said. They headed to the pokecenter. 

"Huh?" Mark said as they walked into the Pokecenter. "There's no one hear." Shan looked around.

"Your right," she said. "This is strange usually pokecenters are busy." Quin walked up to the counter and rung the bell for nurse Joy.

"Yes," Said Joy as she came from the back. When she saw them she smiled. "Oh this is a surprise we normally don't get this many trainers hear."

"You're joking." Alex said with a slight laugh. Joy shook her head and then turned to her computer.

"Well this is a small town and we don't get to many trainers hear. Who knows maybe when the gym finally opens up we'll get more trainers in hear. Any way were upgrading our computers." 

"So much for battling." Mark said angrily. "This stinks." He said. Shan looked at him.

"Settle down," She said. "At least were getting a nice break." 

"A break?" Mark said. "Oh man I'm sorry Shan." He said. "I forgot that you're still week form. ."

"I AM NEVER WEEK!" Shan shouted. Mark stepped back as Joy frowned at her. 

"No yelling pleas." She said. 

"Sorry," she said. Mark smiled.

"No prob. Let's go. Maybe we can find something fun to do." Alex smiled.

"Not a bad Idea." He said. Quin clapped her hands together.

"Yea," she said. "Lets get some ice-cream and then check out the town." They left the pokecenter and headed out into the town. 

"What is that kid doing?" Shan said as they walked up to the road. Alex, Quin, and Mark looked up at a boy who was in the middle of the road. Cars were zooming past him as he tried to get across.

"Holy crap." Mark said. Shan took off running across the road. She tackled the boy to the ground just as a red car almost hit him. As she fell she quickly turned over to take the full force of the fall.

"Ahh," she yelled. The boy began to cry loudly and cradled his arm, which now had a large scrape. Shan rolled onto her side and tried to stand.

"Hold on Shan." Mark said running to her side. He helped her up as Quin tried to calm the boy down.

"Waa I want my mommy." He shouted. Shan winced as a sharp pain shot though her arm.

"Is he ok?" Shan asked.

"He's fine." Alex said. "What were you thinking?" He said. Shan looked at the kid and sighed.

"I don't know. I couldn't let him get hurt." She rubbed her arm and walked over to the boy who was still crying. Quin tried to calm him down by giving him her ice cream but he only wailed louder. A crowd was begging to form.

"Did you see that." A woman said. 

"Sure did. That kid saved that little boy." Said a man. Shan blushed with embarrassment. 

"Where's your mom kido?" She asked. The boy looked up at her and sniffed.

"In da store," he said. Shan smiled at him.

"Well you better get back to her ok?" Just then the crowd parted and a brown haired woman ran to the boy and picked him up.

"Oh Jonathan," She said with tears in her eyes. "Oh thank you so much." She said. Shan took a few steps back and smiled.

"NO problem." She said. The crowd was soon gone along with the woman and her son.

"Wow now that was cool." Quin said. Shan wobbled and stubbed back a few steps.

"Hey you ok?" Mark asked. Shan nodded. 

"I'm fine." She said smiling. They found a bench for her to sit down. 

"Shan you have to take it easy." Alex said. "You rest hear and I'll see if I can get a taxi to take us to the pokecenter."

"Why?" Shan said. "My pokmeon are fine."

"Yea but aren't you hurt?" Quin asked. Shan shook her head.

"Nah," she said but then winced at the pain in her arm. "Well maybe a little bruised but ok." Shan looked up as a man walked towards them.

"Not bad," he said. "I saw what you did and I must say I am impressed with you."

"Thank you," Shan said. Mark sat down next to Shan and frowned. He was no psychic but he could tell that the guy was bad news. 

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Trevor." He said and handed Shan an envelope. "I work for a woman who saw your heroic feet. She would like to meet you and your friends. Shan took the envelope.

"Why didn't she come to see me?" Shan asked. Trevor smiled.

"She is extremely busy and does not want to be bothered by large crowds. That invitation is to a party at the Northern Ridge hotel."

"Cool," Quin said. He looked at them.

"Your friends can come along as well if you like." Shan smiled and stood up.

"Thanks but I don't think I can make it." Trevor sighed.

"Oh that's to bad. Pleas do reconsider it is going to be a large party and there will be a lot of trainers there." 

"Excuse us for a sec." Mark said and motioned for Quin and Alex to huddle in.

"Guys," Mark said. "I don't trust this guy." Alex smiled.

"He's ok. I'm not getting any bad vibes." He looked up at Shan who was talking to Trevor. "Besides it will be fun."

"Yea," Quin said. "Maybe we can find some battles there to." Mark smiled.

"Cool. Ok maybe he is ok." The stood up and walked back over to Shan who was saying good bye to Trevor.

"So are we going?" Mark asked. Shan looked at the invitation and then at her friends. 

"I. .I. .Don't know." She said. 

"Aw, come on Shan. You could use some fun and you might even see some fire pokemon there." Quin said. Shan looked at them, they all seemed to want to go.

"Sure why not?" Shan said. "Let's go." 

When they arrived at the hotel they were awe struck by its glamour. They went inside and saw some trainers and they also saw Trevor who walked up to them. "I am glad to see that you made it." He said.

"Thanks for inviting us." Quin said. Trevor smiled.

"Follow me and I will show you were the other trainers are." They followed him into a large room where about twenty trainers were talking and displaying their pokemon.

"Cool," Mark said as they walked past them. Trevor stopped at a door and turned to them.

"My mistress only want's to meet you Miss." He said. Shan looked at her friends. 

"Ok I'll see you guys later."

"Don't worry about us were going to check out the pokemon." Alex said.

"And the buffet," Mark said.

"And the gift shop," Quin said. Shan watched as they all ran off. Shan took out Charmeleon's pokeball and released her. Trevor seemed surprised.

"Is it ok if she comes in with me?" Shan asked.

"I think it will be ok." Trevor said opening the door. Shan walked into the room. Inside it was dark but not to dark to see that the room was elaborately decorated. Shan walked froward followed by Charmeleon who grumbled about being hungry. 

"Please sit." Said a woman's voice. The room lit up to reveal a chair and what appeared to be a stage. Shan sat down, Charmeleon jumped into her lap.

"Uh, hello?" Shan said looking at the stage. The stage had a thin green curtain hanging on it. Shan could see a figure though the curtain. Something inside of her could feel some kind of energy.

"You're the one that saved the boy today." The voice said. "Impressive." Shan hugged Charmeleon close.

"Thank you but who are you?" Shan asked.

"I am disappointed that you have a Charmeleon," she said. "I was hoping that you would chose an Abra." Shan frowned.

"Hey," She said. "That's really none of your business." She said.

"It's more my business than you think." She said. The curtain parted to reveal the woman siting on what appeared to be a thorn. Beside her set something but Shan could not make it out. The woman stood up and walked towards Shan. Her long dark green hair was streaked with a long patch of gray and her green eyes seem to be staring right though Shan.

"How do you figure?" Shan demanded. The woman smiled and rested her hand on her hip.

"Don't you know me?" She asked. Charmeleon jumped down as Shan stood.

"No I don't know you. Should I?" Shan asked calming down.

"Yes you should." She said. Shan took a few steps forward. 

"I'm sorry but I don't know you." The woman's eyes widened as if surprised.

"Sit down," She said. Shan sat down. The woman waved her hand and the chair she had been siting on floated to her. Shan gasped. "I guess you want to know who I am then." Shan nodded. Chameleon growled at the woman and stood infront of Shan.

"My name is Sabrina leader of the Saffron City gym." She said.

"You're a gym leader?" Shan asked. Sabrina smiled.

"And your Aunt." Shan felt a wave rush over her. She glared at Sabrina.

"That's not a funny joke." Shan said. Sabrina closed her eyes and smiled. "I don't have any family and besides what makes you think you can. ." Something pushed Shan down into the chair.

"Silence, " Sabrina said. Shan tried to stand but the energy held her. "It was luck that I saw you save that boy. At first I wasn't sure it was you Sableyn. But those eyes of yours told me different. You have your mothers eyes."

"My name is Shan." Shan said. I don't know what your talking about I don't have a mother or a father." Sabrina stood up.

"This game is not amusing." She said. Shan found that she was now able to move. Shan stood up.

"What game?" Shan asked.

"Your attempt to hide your mind form me. But I will find out what I want to know."

"Look," Shan said calmly. "I don't know what this is about." Sabrina put her arms behind her back and narrowed her eyes at Shan.

"Tell me something Sableyn?" Sabrina asked. "Where have you been?" Shan frowned.

"My name is Shan and I don't have to tell you anything." 

"Just like your stupid father." She said. Shan clenched her fists at her side.

"I don't believe you this must be a trick of team rockets or some stupid trick of the Leagues. Well I am not falling for it!" Shan said. 

"This is no trick." Sabrina said. "Tell me why you don't remember me. I can't seem to find the answer, your blocking me some how."

"You're trying to read my mind?" Shan asked. Sabrina nodded. Shan sighed. "I don't have any memory of early childhood. I had amnesia when I was five."

"That explains a lot. You seem to have developed your powers after all. I thought that you would be just a weakling but look at you. All grown up and almost as powerful as I am." She said. "Your quiet powerful."

"So!" Shan shouted. 

"SIT!" Sabrina shouted Shan was pushed back into the chair. Charmeleon growled and glared at Sabrina. Sabrina smiled and pointed at her. "That is funny. Your Charmeleon seems strong for a weaker type." 

"Leave her alone." Shan said. Sabrina sighed.

"I am not hear to make your life difficult." She said. "You belong with me. I am the only family you have left."

"What happened to my parents?" Shan asked. Sabrina smiled.

"I'll tell you. Or better yet I'll show you." A bright light filled the room as Shan was told about her parents.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a new day. Sara had just hung the laundry out to dry and was now watching Seth as he trained. She had loved him form the first day they had met. Of course her sister was dead set against her marrying him.

"Why would you disgrace our family by marrying that weakling. He isn't even a psychic." Sabrina had said. But she didn't care. She walked towards Seth who was practicing his jump kick. When he saw her he smiled and walked up to her. 

"Hi dear?" He asked hugging her tight. Behind him their two year old doughtier laughed. Seth walked over to her and lifted her up. She tugged on his black hair and laughed again. "There's my little Fighter." He said and tossed her up into the air,. Sara gasped as he caught her.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." She said. Seth smiled.

"Sableyn is fine. She loves it don't you honey." The baby laughed again as her father set her down. A nock on the door caused Sara to frown. "What is it?" He asked. 

Sara sighed. "Sabrina again." She said. Seth groaned and kneeled down to Sableyn.

"Looks like the mean old which is paying us a visit huh sweetie." Sableyn lifted her arms to be picked up.

"Don't call her that." Sara said laughing and went to open the door. Sabrina walked in with a sneer across her face.

"What a dump," she said walking past the other trainers who glared at her, after all it was her who had destroyed their gym status. "Sister," Sabrina said Hugging Sara. I have come to see my nice."

"Well she's right in hear." Sara said. Sabrina gasped when she saw Seth practicing and Sableyn trying to mimic him.

"Deplorable." She said. "And sad." Seth stopped and picked up his daughter.

"Hi again sis." He said. Sabrina frowned.

"Do not address me like that." She said. "We are only related by marriage." She looked at the small girl and frowned.

"Why are you hear anyway?" Seth asked. Sabrina smiled.

"I came to see if Sableyn is gaining any psychic powers. But I see that like her father she is going to be a weakling." Seth handed Sableyn to Sara and glared at Sabrina.

"My darling Sableyn is no weakling." He said. "Don't think that just because you beat the old leader of this gym I'm going to back down."

"Pleas don't fight." Sara said. "Not infront of the baby."

"See what you did," Seth said. "You made Sara upset." Sabrina looked at Sara.

"It is hard for me to believe that I am related to you." She said. "Your own power isn't even that strong. Ever since you married this, this, fool. You seem to have gotten weaker. I suggest you leave him now or risk Sableyn's powers. That is if she even has any."

"That's it get out!" Seth shouted. "I won't have you insult my wife or my daughter. I don't care if Sableyn isn't psychic I love her more than anything in this world and I would do anything for her. Leave now or else I will show you the way out my self." Sableyn began to cry in her mother's arms.

"Fine I'll leave but you two should know that I won't forget this." Sabrina turned to leave. Seth noticed that his trainers were staring at him.

"Get back to work guys." HE said. They counted.

"Oh Seth," Sara said. "I wish you two could get along for my sake and for Sableyn's."

"I tired." Seth said smiling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I don't believe you!" Shan shouted. "Your just messing with my mind." Sabrina smiled.

"Why would I waste my time using all of this energy to show you a lie. They were your parents. An the baby was you."

"Then why was I in an orphanage?" Shan asked.

"I don't know. I didn't even know you were alive. Now if we can continue." The images filled her mind again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey pop," Seth said as they walked up the old steps of the temple. Sableyn skipped ahead as her Grandfather walked down to greet them. 

"Seth," he said. When he saw Sara he smiled. "And Sara you look more and more beautiful each time I see you. And my little Rabbit." He said picking up Sableyn. "Moso is waiting for you in the garden.

"Yea," Sableyn shouted. "Moso." She called out. A large Arcanine ran up to them. "Let's go play," she said and climbed onto the large dog's back. 

"She is so full of life." 

"Yea pop," Seth said. "And she's a handful sometimes." His father laughed.

"Just like a boy I knew." He said. Sara laughed.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching her for a few days?" She asked. "The trip shouldn't be to long." She said.

"Of course I don't mind. A grandfather should be able to spoil his Granddaughter. Besides it's important for you two to go to the League tournament."

"Yea well this year I heard they instated a new rule. Something called the second challenge. Hopefully I can win this year. That would put the fighting dojo back on the map." Sara smiled.

"Calm down dear." She said. "You'll do it I know you will. But we wont be able to enter if we are late." Sara said turning.

"Sableyn, come and say good bye." Moso came running with Sableyn still on his back.

"By by mommy by by Daddy," She said smiling. "Bing me back a Charmander." She said.

"I'll tell you what." Seth said picking her up. "If you're a good girl I'll bring you back a Charmander doll."

"I want a real one daddy." She said. Seth laughed.

"I know but your to young for one right now." Sableyn looked down at her feet and then up at her father.

"O-tay." Seth kissed her on the cheek and he and Sara walked away.

"Take care of your Granddad." He said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you remember now? Do you remember what happened to them?" Shan shook her head. She didn't know what to think it all seemed oddly familiar and distant. She looked at Sabrina.

"I don't know." She said. Sabrina sighed. All of this is from your memory."

"But how come I couldn't remember it on my own?" Shan asked. 

"I don't know?" She said. "I can only show you what you've seen."

"What happened to them?" Shan asked. Sabrina took on a look of sadness.

"You'll see my dear Sableyn you'll see."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She had been crying into Moso's fur. The Arcanine gently liked her hand to reassure her that he was there for her. Sableyn buried her face into his fur and continued to cry. Moso winced as her tears fell on him, being a fire pokemon he feared and hated water but he would not move. He wanted to calm her and make her feel better he knew that something was wrong but he didn't know what.

"Little Rabbit." Iyan said walking towards them. "Oh my dear don't cry." He said siting next to her. Moso looked at him sadly for help.

"Arrcan," he barked.

"Come now Rabbit it will be ok." She looked up at him.

"But I want Daddy and Mommy." She said. "Why did they go away?" Iyan hugged her close as she cried. The loss of his son was almost more than he could stand but he knew he had explain that they were never coming back to her.

"They didn't want to." He said wiping her eyes. "It was a car accident." He said.

"But can't they come back?" She asked. Iyan shook his head.

"No they can't," Sableyn whimpered. "But they'll always be with you my little Rabbit. That is because they love you."

"Can I stay with you?" She asked. 

"Of course you can. Your Daddy and Mommy would want you to." Sableyn fell into her grandfather's arms. She had made her self tiered from crying he put her to bed and then cried for the loss of his son.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shan looked up at Sabrina with tears in her eyes, she didn't know why she was crying. She was not even sure if what she had seen was true. Sabrina looked sadly at her. "I'm sorry that I had to show you what happened like this. But you have to understand what I went though." She released Shan from her hold. "After Sara died I tried to arrange it for you to come and live with me but Seth and Sara had made Iyan your legal guardian. After that I tried to forget about you." 

"So what made you take interest now!" Shan demanded. "Why didn't you come for me earlier." Sabrina sighed.

"I didn't know what happened to you. NO one did." Shan stood up.

"SO now what?" Shan asked. 

"I know you must be mad at me. I don't blame you but I had to appear harsh to help bring your memories to the surface. I have changed," She said. "I used to be a terrible person but not any more."

"Why should I trust you?" Shan asked. Sabrina smiled.

"You shouldn't but I am your Aunt." Shan looked at her.

"Your right." Shan said. "I guess you are my aunt."

"Will you come with me to Saffron City?" Sabrina asked. Shan shook her head.

"I'm on a pokemon journey I have to get more badges."

"Then you will eventually come to my gym. I want you to consider coming to live with me after the summer is over." Sabrina said. "You belong with me. Your power will help the Psychic gym excel."

"No," Shan said. "I am a fire trainer." She said. "Is that all you want me for?" 

"No," Sabrina said smiling. "Of course not." Shan clenched her fists and looked down.

"Your just like every one else." She said. Sabrina smiled.

"Think about it my sweet niece. When you finally reach Saffron you can give me your answer." Shan watched as Sabrina disappeared. 

Shan left the room and walked out into the lobby of the hotel where she met Quin and the others. Their mouths dropped when Shan told them what had happen.

"Your Aunt is Sabrina?" Alex said. "I don't believe it." He said. Shan looked up at him.

"Neither do I," she looked down "Not entirely." She stood up and waked towards the doors. Outside the cool night air made her feel better. Charmeleoen taped her foot and smiled at her.

"Hey Shan," Mark said putting his hand on her shoulder. "At least you know something about your parents." Shan smiled at him.

"Yes your right." That night Shan lay awake in bed. Images of her father filled her mind. She was not sure what to think or feel. She rolled over on her side and drifted off to sleep. Hoping that tomorrow she could continue her training.


	24. Default Chapter Title

Pokemon Fan-Fic 

Title: Challenges of a trainer.

Part 3: Between a Rock and a Hard place.

The door opened causing Shan to look up. It wasn't the man she had talked to but she did know him. It was Seth; he was caring something in his arms. She watched as he rushed up to the front desk. Joy came out and looked at Shan and shook her head, Shan sighed and leaned back.

"You have to help my Bellsprout," Seth said handing over the small plant Pokemon." Joy took it and frowned. "We'll get it back to you soon but for now go into the lobby. I'll yell at you later." She said and took Bellsprout in the back. When Seth walked into the lobby he saw Shan and sat next to her.

"Hi Shan, How are your Pokemon," He said sarcastically. "I bet there dead or something."

"Nice to see you again Seth," Shan said looking around. She was looking for Charmander. She had let her out to walk around and now she was wondering were she was. "So you caught a Bell Sprout huh?" She said reaching behind the chair. "There you are," Shan picked up Charmander who smiled and hugged her.

"Oh so you still have that Charmander huh." Seth said looking at Charmander. Charmander growled at him and hugged Shan tighter. 

"Yea, What Pokemon did you get at the lab?" Seth was still staring at Charmander.

"Oh you mean the one I got stuck with when you took the one I wanted." Shan hugged Charmander a little tighter.

"I got her fair and square."

"Yea well, I guess your right." Seth said and took out a pokeball. "Come out Cubone." A small Pokemon popped out. Shan took out her pokedex and pointed it at Seth's Pokemon.

"CUBONE: A GROUND TYPE POKEMON. THIS POKEMON USES A BONE AS A WEAPON AND WHERE'S A SKULL AS A HELMET."

Shan put her dex away. "That's a great type Seth." Shan said setting Charmander on the chair next to her. "Did you catch any?" Seth looked down.

"Only a Bellsprout," he looked at Cubone and tried to pick it up. Cubone hit his hand away. "Ow, She doesn't want to listen to me. I guess I'm not to good." Shan looked at Cubone; it was waving its bone at Seth. Shan walked over and picked Cubone up and dogged his swing. 

"Stop that," she said smiling. "Your to cute to act that way," Cubone put down his club and hugged Shan who set him down. "Did you give it a name Seth?" Seth looked at Shan.

"Yea I named her Glinda."

"Seth, your Cubone is a male."

"What? A male."

"Yes and I bet that the name you gave him insulted it," Shan put her hand on her hip. "Who would like a name like Glinda any way." 

"Hey Cubone how about I call you, um. Shan what's a good name."

"I know why don't you name it after one of your favorite Anime characters."

"Great Idea, your name is now Piccolo." Cubone ran over and hugged Seth's leg.

"I didn't know you liked Dragon Ball Z Seth." Seth picked up Piccolo and smiled.

"Yep," Shan sat down in her seat. Seth told her about his journey and she told him about hers, she left out the part about team rocket.

"That test was odd," Seth said out loud. 

"What test?" Shan asked letting Rattata out of his ball. 

"That psy test," Shan swallowed hard.

"Yea," Shan looked up. "It was odd. What was your, um score." Shan asked. Rattata and Charmander were playing. 

"I didn't even register. How about you?" Piccolo walked over to Rattata and Charmander and began to play with them. 

"The machine had a malfunction. And it sort of exploded."

"That was you!" Seth said loudly. The other trainers in the pokecenter turned and looked at her and Seth.

"Quiet," Said Joy walking into the Lobby holding a happy Bell sprout. It leapt out of her arms and ran to Seth.

"Nurse Joy, Is the Eevee ok? And how did you get hear so fast from Viridian?" Joy looked at Shan with a puzzled look.

"Oh you mean my sisters best friends wife. We look a lot alike. The Eevee has died unfortunately, but we saved her cubs. Did you call the owner?" Seth recalled his Bell Sprout and set back. Shan looked down.

"Yes I did, He said he would be right over but." Just then the door swung open and the Eevees' owner walked in with a woman and two kids.

"Joy," he said running up to her. "How's Eevee?" He said.

"Brock, that's your Eevee?" Joy said staring at him.

"BROCK!" Shan and Seth said in surprised unison.

"Yes," he said looking at them. "Oh its you. You're the one who found Tulip." Brock said looking at Shan.

"Yes, I found her on the side of the road." The two kids began to cry. The woman led them over to some seats and began to talk to them. They seemed to calm them a bit.

"Oh, we have been looking for her for so long. When just found out that she was going to have cubs. So how is she?" Shan looked down. Nurse Joy stepped up to Brock and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Brock, I'm sorry. She didn't make it. Her cubs are still alive though." Joys normally happy face looked sad. Shan looked away and wiped a way a tear. Charmander and the Rattata looked up at their crying owner and ran to her. She picked them up and hugged them. 

"Suzie." Brock said turning to the woman. "Come hear pleases." Susie walked over and Brock told her what had happened. She quickly looked over the two kids who were playing with Seth's Pokemon. Seth was staring at them with a worried look.

"No," she said and hugged him. "Oh Brock, what will we tell your brother and sister. They loved Tulip so much. And she was so. . " 

"I know dear, I'll tell them. You go get the Cubs." Brock kissed her on the cheek and walked over to the kids. Seth saw Susie coming and recalled Cubone and Bell Sprout. He walked over to Shan.

"Let's go," Shan said recalling Rattata. They left the Pokemon center. Seth walked next to Shan whose head was low. Charmander toddled near her. 

"I have to go to the Police station Seth," Shan said. Seth looked at her.

"Why?" He asked. Shan took out Growliths ball and tossed it down. 

"Growlith," she said.

"I have to take her to the station. I promised the Jenny in Viridian I would." Seth smiled at the Growlith.

"Wow, to bad you can't keep her."

"She's at a high level and won't listen to me." 

"I can't believe that guy was Brock," Seth said putting his hand on his head. 

"Yea," Shan said. "He's the Gym leader. I never thought he'd look like that." Seth looked at Shan. "Yea whatever Shan," Shan glared at Seth. 

"I have to go Seth," Shan said disappearing into the police station. She was glad to be away from Seth. The officer behind the desk looked up.

"Can I help you?" He said sternly.

"My name is Shan I brought something for you guys." Shan waved to Growlith who leapt forward. 

"Growlith," she said. The man smiled. 

"So you're the one we've been waiting for." He smiled. Shan said good bye to Growlith and left the Station. Outside it was still light out but it was still getting late. Shan recalled Charmander and walked over to a bench that was in front of the station. Her thoughts were on Tulip. 

"If only I had been at full power," she said hanging her head. "She would still be alive." She set back. 

"Hi Brock." Shan said not turning around.

"How did you know?" Brock said sitting next to her.

"I just did."

"Look. I want to thank you, for trying to save Tulip." He said looking at her. She looked up at him. 

"No problem. You don't have to thank me." Shan said.

"Look I want to thank you. Come with me."

"Were are we going?" She asked.

"Just follow me," Brock said and walked on. Shan stood up and walked after him. He was silent. It amazed her, he looked so hard like a rock, but inside she could sense that he was sad at the loss of his Pokemon. Soon they came upon a large building.

"This is my breeding center." Brock said. Shan looked surprised.

"But aren't you the Gym leader." Brock looked at her.

"I haven't been a Gym leader in a long time kid." He said and walked through the doors followed by Shan. Inside it was beautiful. The walls were decorated with Murals of Pokemon of so many types. In the corner Brocks' younger brother and sister were feeding the two tinny Eevee cubs with some baby bottles. When they saw her they smiled.

"You coming?" Brock said. Shan looked at him.

"Yea," She followed him into a room. Once inside a Vulpex ran up to him and yelped to be picked up. He picked it up and smiled.

"I became a Pokemon breeder about 15 years ago." He set the Vulpex down and it ran out of the room. "I met Susie when I was traveling and after I was done we got together and made this breeding center. We got married a few years later."

"Then who's the Gym leader?" Asked Shan.

"My Brother, Steel. He took over after he completed his training." Brock turned to a table and picked up a Pokeball. "What's your name?" he asked taking out a piece of paper.

"Shan," She said.

"Where were you born and were are you from."

"I don't know and Hidden." Brock looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have a family." Brock went back to writing. 

"Hear," He said handing her a pokeball and a certificate. "This is Tulips cub. It came from her last liter. I think that she would be better off with you." Shan took the ball.

"I can't, I mean . . ."

"Take her," Brock said. "Susie and I don't have the time to train her and I think that you will be a good trainer for her." Shan tossed down the ball. A small Eevee popped out.

"Eevee," it said and looked up at Brock sadly.

"We were wanting to give her to a good trainer, through her mothers death we found one." How morbid, Shan thought and picked up Eevee. She licked Shans' face and jumped down. Shan recalled her.

"Brock, where's the Gym?" Shan asked. He leaned up against the wall.

"A few blocks down the road, but it's closed now. Steel went home for the night." He turned to her. "You think you can beat him?" Shan smiled.

"You bet. I know I can. That badge is as good as mine." Brock looked down.

"You talk like some one I used to know. He always said stuff like that." He stood up. "My wife and I would be honored if you would stay hear tonight. We have a guest room you can stay in and you can get some information on some of the Pokemon we have hear."

"Thanks," Shan said.

"You must be hungry," Brock said walking back into the main room followed by Shan. Shan was, she had been running around Viridian trying to get away form the Pokemon there, that she forgot that she was hungry. 

"Yes a little," she said smiling. "Well you can eat with us if you want. You'll need to be ready tomorrow. Especially if you wan to go up against Steel."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Steel is a ruthless gym leader. He's as tuff as his name." Brock looked down. "It wasn't always like this though. When he first took over he was more patient but since the league changed things, anyone who goes up against him usually has their hands full."

"Well I'll beat him with my Charmander and my. . ." 

"You don't stand a chance."

"Hey," Shan said glaring at Brock "don't underestimate me. I have skill and I will win."

"You can try." Brock said. Shan frowned, Susie walked up behind Brock. 

"Hi," she said. "Thank you for trying to help Tulip." She said and wiped her eyes. Brock turned to her.

"Shan this is my wife Susie." Shan smiled and Susie did the same. "Susie, Shan hear wants to challenge Steel." Susie gasped.

"Oh come on he can't be that Tuff," Shan said putting her hands on her hips. 

"You never fought him said Brock." 

"Brock, I'm going to show her to her room and get her something to eat." Susie said kissing him on the Cheek. Shan looked away. Susie, showed her to her room. It was nice, at least it wasn't a sleeping bag. She put her things in the room and let out her Pokemon. Charmander and Rattata greeted Eevee and they played together. Shan enjoyed a good dinner with Brock and his family. That night Shan fell asleep with the hope of beating Steel. She couldn't help but wonder why Brock seemed so distant when it came to his brother. She fell asleep with her Pokemon lying on the foot of her bed.

[Back to the Main Page.][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/4122/



	25. Default Chapter Title

Do you think that you can beat him?" He said. "If you do his position is yours. I wouldn't want to be in your position if you lose Tachi." He said with a grin. Caesar his Persian purred evily. Tachi smiled. 

"Sir I assure you that I will not lose." The boss leaned back as the elite's stepped forward into the light. Each of them smiled broadly at him. 

"Soon Tachi will be apart of the fold." Said one. 

"Yes all he has to do is dispose of Kalas." Said another. 

"Then we will truly be the five Rocket Elite. Kalas doesn't have the stomach for his position any way." Said a third. The forth walked towards Tachi. 

"If you beat him then you will be the most powerful member next to the boss." 

"Naru," Tachi said gently caressing her cheek. "You and I will be the greatest." Naru blushed and hugged Tachi. The boss coughed from his seat. 

"Bring in Kalas." He said. A tall man with long gray hair walked into the room. When he saw Tachi he frowned. 

"So you're the one I have to fight." Kalas said. 

"You sound surprised," Tachi said smiling. "You should have known I would." Kalas frowned. 

"Why would I be surprised?" He said. "Your foolish attempt at my position is just your way to grab power." Kalas said. 

"Yes," Tachi said. "Your right. I was trained to be this way ever since I came hear as a child. Through all of my trials and attempts I learned that power is all that matters in the world. Unlike you Kalas," Tachi said. "I know when it is time to grab an opportunity." 

"If you think you can beat me you are mistaken," he said. "Brother." Tachi frowned at him. 

"Yes and it is you who made me what I am. I can remember it like it was yesterday," Tachi closed his eyes and then smiled. "But we can reminisce after I win. That is if you are still alive to listen." Naru smiled as Tachi turned and walked towards her to prepare. She handed him a pokeball that rested on a purple silk pillow. Her eyes seemed to twinkle at him as the light reflected in them. 

"Tachi," She said. "When you win let's celebrate by finding that kid." Tachi smiled at her and shook his head. 

"After I confront my brother about something." HE said. "Right now I am going to fight him." Naru frowned a bit. 

"You seem sad about it." Tachi looked at her. 

"Me? Sad?" Tachi said angrily. "Over the man who stole my childhood from me. I will never grieve for him. I am grieving over losing the person I might have been." He said. Naru took on a sad look. 

"Tachi," she said. 

"When I get done with him he will spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder." Tachi smiled angrily. "Revenge will be mine." HE took the ball and turned to face Kalas. 

Kalas stood tall and glared at his younger brother. Tachi could remember when his brother had brought him into this life. He had always been the one to decide, Tachi had no choice when Kalas brought him to team rocket. Now it was his turn, he had long dreamed of this the moment he would tear his brother down from his ivory pedestal. 

"Give this up," Kalas said. "You should listen to me. I am your brother your last living relative, how do you think you'll feel after this battle." Tachi glared at him angrily. 

"Feel?" Tachi said with a laugh. "I don't feel anything for you." Tachi stepped forward. "I am a rocket. Emotion is nonexistent to me. I fight with ice in my blood and if anyone stands in my way I will destroy them. I am what you created." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

He woke up to flames dancing infront of him. He ran to the door and attempted to open it but instead burned his hand. The small boy screamed for help. He quickly grabbed a blanket and stuffed it under the door. He silently thanked smoky the bare and his fire safety tips. But his thanks was cut short as a wall of flame shot up behind him. Terror filled his eyes as he backed up, he was trapped. 

"Tachi," His mother cried. "Oh god Tachi where are you?" He coughed and got down on the floor. 

"Mom," He coughed. "Help," 

"No let me go my son is in there." Was the last thing he heard before he passed out. when Tachi woke up he was in the hospital. An IV slowly swayed back and forth as he sat up in his bed. The room was small, a large teddy bear sat in the corner. He frowned angrily at it angry that some one would give him a gift that was meant for a girl. 

"Good evening," Said a cheerful nurse. Tachi glared at her and then down at his hands which were raped in gauss. 

"Where's my mom?" He asked. The nurse took on a sad expression and then smiled at him. 

"How about some Ice cream? You would like that wouldn't you?" 

"DO I look like a baby?" The boy yelled. "I am ten years old and I have an IQ of a hundred and twelve do not talk to me that way!" The nurse frowned. 

"I just thought." 

"I doubt it," Tachi said angrily. "Now tell me where my mom is." The nurse looked at his chart and then left telling him nothing. Tachi winced as he clenched his Burnt hands into fists. What was going on? Why didn't that nurse tell him what had happen? Tachi leaned back in his bead, he hated hospitals ever since his father had died. It was there his father had died of a heart-attack. Leaving his mother and him to fend for themselves. Tachi had hoped that his older brother would come and help them but he never did. Tachi at that young age rose to be the man of the house taking on responsibilities that his mother didn't have the strength to tackle. 

"Tachi." A sad voice said. Tachi looked towards the door and a quick smile formed and then faded. "It's me Kalas," he said. Tachi looked at his fifteen year old brother. His hair had grown longer and was still silver like he had remembered things. 

"They won't tell me what happened to mom." Tachi said flatly. Kalas sat down on his younger brothers bed. 

"Tachi," he said. "Mom died in the fire," He said. "She was trying to save you but she couldn't get past the flames. The Firemen found you by smashing though the windows." Tachi could only star at him. His young emotionless face became pale as he turned away from his brother. 

"It's my fault?" Tachi asked. Kalas shook his head. 

"No," he said. "They tried to stop her but Mom was determined." 

"But. . ." Tachi said fighting his tears. He had learned that tears did no good, that they served no purpose. Tears had not brought Kalas back after he and his father had argued. Tears did not bring his father back and tears would not bring back the only person who had loved him, his mother. 

"Now look Ta at Tachi. 

"Go on." He said. Kalas took Tachi's hand, Tachi yanked it away quickly. 

"I am not your girlfriend." Tachi said. Kalas grabbed Tachi by his shoulders. 

"You listen to me!" He said angrily. "That smart mouth can get you killed in hear so you keep it shut. If I hear that out of your mouth again you'll regret it." 

"What is this place exactly?" Tachi asked. 

"A research complex outside of Cinnabar Islands." Tachi looked forward as they walked. 

"So this is your brother." Said the a man seated in on a throne. 

"Yes sir this is Tachi." Kalas pushed Tachi forward . Tachi glared at the man. 

"Well young man," Geovanie said walking towards him. "What do you think of Team rocket?" Tachi shrugged. 

"I don't know yet. I didn't know this is were I was going to be at." Kalas kicked him from behind. 

"He is overwhelmed sir." He said. 

"I think he knew what he meant. I admire those who speak their minds. Kalas your next assignment is waiting for you I will escort your brother to the training center." Kalas saluted and then turned to Tachi. 

"I'm leaving now but I'll be back. You do what ever they tell you." He said. Kalas leaned forward to whisper into Tachi's ear. "If you ruin my position hear I'll drop you off in the nearest orphanage." He walked off. Tachi stood glaring at his brother. He had secretly hoped that Kalas would stay with him and be like a real brother should be. 

"Come with me," Geovani said. Tachi followed him. As they were walking Tachi began to wonder why his brother had even come for him. Geovani took him to a room where there were other children his age, some were younger but not as young as one girl apeared to be. 

"You'll stay hear when your not training." Said a female rocket. "There is only one rule hear." She paused and smiled. "To survive." She looked at Geovani. "Sir it is nice to see you again." Geovani smiled and left. 

Tachi had been the room for what seemed to be hours. No one talked to him, he preferred it that way. All of them looked week to him, none of them had the strength that he had. He stood up and began to walk around. 

Children ran around screaming as if this were a game. Even though he was young he knew that this was not a game and that if he was going to survive he had better look out for himself. He stopped in a corner of the room when he saw what apeared to be a large glass case. Curiosity forced him to look inside. 

She looked about four, maybe fife. Tachi stood there staring at the small girl who was huddled in a corner of the glass encased room. She looked up at him with deep brown sad eyes. She held tightly to a small Charmander doll that looked torn. 

"Why are you in hear?" Tachi asked. She held the doll closer and shrugged. 

"I don't know," she said. Soundly Tachi was garbed from behind by an older rocket member. 

"You don't need to talk to her." She said. Tachi slapped her hand away. 

"Don't touch me." He said. The woman smiled. "you have gut's kid but it will take more than that to be one of us. She walked away as she left she marked something down on a sheet. 

The days passed slowly for him. He would often check up on the little girl but one day she was gone. He felt no real emotion for her but he did miss her for some reason. His training was brutal, but each day he pushed on determined to survive. His brother came often to visit and to make sure that he was obeying. Slowly Tachi began to develop a respect for his elder brother. That is until one day when it all became clear to him. 

"So Tachi," Said Naru. Tachi smiled at her. She was only a few years younger than him. At age twelve she was already a fierce fighter. "Today's the day huh?" She asked sitting down next to him. 

"Yea," He said. "My first mission." 

"Excited?" Tachi shook his head. 

"No," he said. She ran her hand though her long blue hair and smiled again. 

"I would be." She said. Tachi frowned at her. 

"That's the difference between you and me," He said. Naru kicked him in the shin. Tachi smiled. 

"Hey I'm no weakling." She said angrily. Tachi stood up and looked at her, out of everyone he had met she was the only one he could trust. 

"I know," He said walking away. IT was time for his first mission with Kalas. 

IT was dark when they got to their destination. Tachi was well prepared and even though he had denied feeling nervous he was. "Don't screw this up," Kalas said. "I get this one done and I can challenge a super elite for their position." 

"I never screw up." Tachi said. "Don't worry you'll make it." Kalas smiled and threw the rope down the side of the building. IT only took them about fifteen minutes to break into the pokemon center. Once inside they headed to the back for the pokemon. 

Tachi began grabbing pokeballs and putting them into his bag. When Kalas saw this he frowned. "Only take the strong one's." He demand. 

"The boss wanted them all." He said. 

"You listen to me." He said. Tachi shook nodded and began to look for the most powerful ones. 

"I say we grab them all and then sort them out when we get back." Tachi said. Kalas grabbed Tachi by the caller. 

"Only the strong one's I want to make sure the boss sees me as the best. Only power matters in this world little brother." Kalas said smiling. "Everything else is nothing." Tachi was about to continue his job when they heard a siren. 

"Damn, quick let's get out." Kalas said and jumped out the window and climbed up quickly. Tachi was about to do the same when three cops came in. He turned to grab the rope, but it was gone. Kalas had left him. Tachi was tackled to the ground and sent to jail. IN the Jail he could only think about how foolish he was to trust Kalas. 

"What is your name?" The officer asked. 

"Simon Clark," Tachi said lying, a skill he had learned from his training. 

"Age." 

"13," he said. This was true it had been three long years for him. 

"Who do you work for?" Silence, Tachi stared at the wall not looking at the officer. "I asked you a question." Tachi sat still staring at the wall. 

"This is useless the kid won't talk." The officer said standing. Another officer came into the room. 

"Bail's been posted." He said. "You won't believe it but the kids uncle came by and paid for him. If it had been me I would have left you hear kid." HE said. Tachi left the jail, outside a black car was waiting for him. When he got in he sat face to face with Geovani. 

"Did you tell them anything?" He asked. 

"I told them a false name and my age." 

"You failed your first mission by getting caught." 

"I know," Tachi said. 

"Now you'll have to go though a test to see if you are worthy to remain apart of this organization." He said. Tachi closed his eyes. 

"I under stand." He said and felt a blow and then every thing went dark. 

When he woke up he found himself in a darkened room. Five people stood infront of him. Tachi quickly stood. "Tachi you will prove to us that you are worthy to be a rocket." One said. "To do this you must cross the river of pain. It is the final step in your initiation and the first step to your training as an elite rocket." 

"I can beat anything you through." He said. 

"you might not be so cocky after this." Said Kalas walking into the ring. "As the leader of the super elite I order that this be done." All of the others made sounds of agreement. 

"Then send them in." Another voice said. Tachi watched as a crowd of Rockets came in and stood in two lines. Tachi took a breath and walked forward. Blow after blow struck him hard. He covered his face and pushed slowly though. His only drive was revenge against Kalas. At the end of the River Tachi collapsed at his brothers feet. His face was battered and bruised dissipate his attempt at protecting it. Kalas smiled and knelt down to Tachi. He grabbed Tachi's hair and lifted his head up. 

"I did what I did on purpose," he said. "I hoped that you would have failed, your pathetic." He said and dropped him. Tachi's head hit the floor. He soon blacked out as he glared at his brother. 

"Your awake." Naru said hugging him. "God what happened?" Tachi sat up. 

"Nothing," he said. "I know what I need to do now." 

"What?" 

"I'm going to be the leader of team rocket one day. My destiny is power Naru. Power is all that matters," he looked at her. "Family, love, respect, all of it is nothing. All that matters is respect." 

"I'll help you any way I can." Naru said. 

"Why?" 

"Because your my friend and I trust you." She said. "I know that you don't trust me and I know I don't trust you either." She smiled. 

"Your right," He said. "Together we will be a team. No get lost I need to sleep." Naru left. Tachi lay awake thinking about his brother. SO many years ago he had been taken against his will to a place that robed him of a normal happy childhood he had only known the life that team rocket had given him. He accepted it, there was no other way for him. Tachi turned on his side and smiled to himself. 

"When I become an elite I will challenge you brother and you will pay for all you have done." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Now it begins." One of the super elite's said. Kalas threw down his pokeball. 

"Go Nidoking," He shouted. The red beam formed into a large monster. It roared at Tachi. 

"Go Haunter," Tachi said smiling. Kalas looked worried as the beam took shape. 

"I will win." He said. Nido king tackle. The large pokemon ran at the Haunter but ran right though it. 

"This will be the end of your pokemon. Psychic attack." The Haunter's eyes glowed red. The Nidoking howled in pain and grabbed it's head. It fell to the ground motionless. Kalas glared at Tachi as he recalled his pokemon. Tachi recalled his Haunter and then smiled. 

"This isn't over." Kalas said. 

"Your right," Tachi said taking off his long black coat and gloves. "It is only the start of our fight." Kalas took a few steps forward. 

"Walk away Tachi," he demanded. "I won't go easy on you just because I'm your brother." 

"No your not," Tachi said. "You may have forgotten what you did so many years ago but I remember." Kalas smiled. 

"Oh that," he placed a hand on his hip. "That was just a mistake." 

"One you'll pay for." Tachi said. The two took their positions. Tachi watched as Kalas ran at him he moved quickly, spinning around and knocking his brother in the back with a hard kick. Kalas spun around to retaliate but was only met with a blow across hi face. With that blow he fell to his knees and hit the floor. He looked up at Tachi with blood and tears in his eyes. 

"Why?" He asked. Tachi knelt down and lifted his head up by his hair. 

"You were never a brother. You took away my life from me. The Tachi you took from the hospital so many years ago died the same night. I am what you made me. A man after power and you dear brother were in my way." He let his head drop. Tachi stood and looked toward the super Elite. 

"Take this pathetic thing out of my site. Put him in a holding cell." They complied immediately. 

"Oh Tachi," Naru said as she threw her arms around him. He hugged her back. 

"Now we begin our destiny my dear Naru." He whispered to her. She smiled. 

"Well done," Geovani said. "I knew you would make it. Unlike your brother you don't allow emotions to interfere with what you need to do." Tachi and Naru looked at him. 

"Thank you sir." He said. "I will make you proud." Geovani stood up and left with his Persian following him closely behind. Naru hugged Tachi again once he was gone. 

"Now what?" She asked smiling. 

"Now we need to find away to become even more powerful. I must impress him enough to become his secessor. There is only one way to do that." Naru frowned and crossed her arms infront of her. 

"I say we forget about her." She said. 

"She knows to much about us." He said. "Don't you want to take your revenge on her personally?" He asked. Naru smiled evily. 

"Yes," She said. 

"Then trust me," he said hugging her close. "We'll both get what we want that way." Naru rested her head on his shoulder and smiled again. 

"I will always trust you." Naru said. The walked out together the two most powerful members of team rocket. [ Head back to the Index][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/4122/index2.html



	26. Default Chapter Title

Celedon City Part 1: Crystal Bloom

br

Shan yawned as she waited for Joy to finish checking on her pokemon. Charmeleon was sitting on the floor near her feet rubbing her back on the chair. Shan looked at her oddly. "What's with her?" Quin asked. Shan shrugged as she reached down and rubbed Charmeleons back.

p"I don't know but it can't be fleas I mean she doesn't have any fur." Shan said. When joy came out Shan took her pokeballs and then looked at Charmeleon. Joy noticed that Charmeleon was now rubbing her back on the edge of a potted plant.

p"Oh no stop that." Joy said walking over to her. 

p"I've tried to get her to stop but she just can't seem to stop itching." Joy picked Charmeleon up who was to bothered by her own problem to growl. Joy hoisted her up onto the counter and took a look at her back. Joy smiled and looked at Shan.

p"What?" Shan asked nervously. "Is she sick?"

p"No," Joy said and then smiled wider. "Come hear and look at her back. Do you see those two large Bumps?" Shan looked and then trued blue.

p"Oh no she's injured." Shan said almost shouting. 

p"Hu wha." Mark said bolting awake. Alex who was leaning against the wall opened his eye and then closed it again.

p"No no she's fine. These bumps are her future wings." 

p"Wings?" Quin asked. "But I thought that Charmeleons couldn't fly." 

p"Your right but Charizards do. She still has a long way but these bumps are the start of a long evolutionary process. They won't get any bigger but they will bother her."

p"You mean she's going to evolve again?" Joy nodded.

p"Yes but not for a while. She's still to young to young." Charmeleon let out a growl and tried to scratch her back again. Shan rubed her back and looked at Joy.

p"Is there anything you can giver her to help her with this itching. She looks like she is in pain." Joy shook her head.

p"No but if you go to the gym you can get some special Herb's that will help her deal with the scratching. Oh and you might want to cover those bumps so that she can't scratch them if they get damaged with in the next few days her wings might not ever grow properly."

p"Well I guess I'll go there then." Shan said. She watched as Joy raped a badge around Charmeleon so that she could not scratch. Shan smiled and tossed a pokeball in the air.

p"Hey we'll go to." Mark said. Shan shook her head. 

p"Your pokemon are still in the care unit. Just chill out hear I'm not going to battle. I'm just taking scar along." Shan released the Growlith who looked up at her with a intense look. Mark stared at him and then looked at Shan.

p"Who'd you send back?" 

p"Oh I sent Rattata back for a while. He'll be ok," Shan said petting Charmeleon. "Jinksis may be a jerk but he knows how to take care of pokemon." Shan grabbed her bag and turned to leave.

p"Charmeleon." Charmeleon barked angrily wanting to go. 

p"No girl you stay hear. Hey guys do me a favor and keep her from scratching ok." Shan turned to leave. Mark looked at Charmeleon who growled at him.

p"How are we suppose to do that?" He asked.

pOut side Shan ran towards the gym with Scar running besides her. He seemed a bit surprised at her. "(Your fast for a human.)" Shan looked at him almost forgetting that he was psychic. They stopped infront of the gym Shan laughed to herself and opened the door. "(What is so funny?)" Scar asked walking past her.

p"Nothing I was just thinking that your pretty neat for a Growlith with an attitude." 

p"(Pay attention to your own self master and leave me be.)" Shan stopped and looked down at him. She reached out and petted his head and smiled.

p"Lighten up ok. You don't have to call me master call me Shan." Scar seemed to smile as she pet him but then back away as if angry.

p"(I'll call you what the others call you. That cub cause you master so does all the others.)" Shan sighed and stood back up.

p"They all call me master?" Shan asked. "I didn't know that. Can you tell them not to call me that." Scar looked at Shan with puzzled eyes.

p"(Why? Are you planing on getting rid of us?)"

p"Of course not I love all of you. I just want you to be my friends. If you call me master then it wouldn't be right. I just feel that it would be better if you didn't." Scar sighed and walked ahead.

p"(Unfortunately we can not do that. We are bound by our own law.)" Shan walked alongside of him curious.

p"What law is that?" Shan asked. Scar looked up at her.

p"(I can't tell a human. Not even one as kind as you.)" Shan smiled at him and crossed her arms behind her.

p"So does that mean you trust me now?" Shan asked. A few people passed her by and gave her an odd look. Shan ignored them but Scar seemed embarrassed.

p"(No I don't I don't trust humans. Now stop talking to me your making yourself look crazy master.)" 

p"I don't care what people think I always talk to my friends and your a friend even if you don't trust me yet. Scar I know I'll win you over." Scar ignored her as they walked on. The soon came to the gym which looked like a large blooming flower. Shan looked up at it. 

p"It's beautiful." Shan said walking up to the door. "And it smells great hear. I wonder what the inside looks like." Scar sat down and let out a bark.

p"(We won't know unless we go in. I don't have thumbs you know open the door.)" Shan looked at him.

p"Touchy," She said opening the door. Inside the overwhelming aroma of perfume filled the air. Scar sneezed as he sniffed the air causing Shan to laugh a bit. "Bless you." Scar scratched his nose and looked up at her.

p"(This is driving me crazy. Put me back in that ball I can't stand this.)" Shan recalled him. 

p"Hello." Said a sad looking clerk. "How may I help you today. If you are hear about the perfume pleas inquire around the back. If your hear to battle I am sorry but there will be no matches." Shan almost fell over. She hadn't come for a match but it was still something that caused her concern since she planed on battling the next day.

p"I'm not hear to battle I'm hear to buy some lotion for my Charmeleon." The reshiptuinist tried to smile at Shan. "Is something wrong?" Shan asked.

p"Oh no," she said. "Actually yes. Our gym leader is in a terrible bind. I hate to see her like this she is normally so happy and sweet."

p"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope things work out for you guys. How much is the lotion?" 

p"I'm sorry but only Miss Erika knows how to make it and she is so distraught she has refused to make any." Shan sighed.

p"But I need this lotion my poor Charmeleon is going nuts. Can't you convince her?" 

p"I am afraid not. Once she makes up her mind that's it there is no convincing her. I am sorry." Shan sighed and looked around the gym. She noticed a picture of a group of women wearing brightly collared kimonos.

p"Hey are all the trainers hear women?" Shan asked.

p"Yes," she said picking up the picture. "This is a finishing school as well as a perfume factory and gym. Miss Erika wanted to make some place where everyone felt welcomed it just turns out that this gym has all female trainers. Hear we learn the proper eticke for battles." Shan sighed and leaned on the counter.

p"Now what am I going to do?" Shan asked aloud. "Well I guess there's only one thing to do." Shan said looking at the clerk. "I challenge Erika to a Battle." Shan said. 

p"I told you that she isn't battling." The woman said. 

p"It doesn't mater. She has to take my challenge its a rule. I hate to challenge someone like this but I need that lotion so my Charmeleon will get some relief." The girl shook her head.

p"I am sorry but I won't let this challenge go threw Miss Erika has enough to worry about with out you demanding a challenge." Shan crossed her arms infront of her.

p"I'm not going anywhere until I get what I cam for."

p"Tina what is the commotion about?" Asked a woman walking up to them. She had purple hair which she wore up in a tight bun on her head. Shan was awe struck by the kimono that she wore.

p"I'm sorry miss Erika but this girl wants a challenge." Shan sighed.

p"Actually I want some anti itch lotion." Erika seemed to force a smile at Shan.

p"I'm sorry but I'm a bit too busy to make any right now. I hope you understand I can't even battle because of my work." Shan sighed and leaned on the counter.

p"Well I'm sorry to but I refuse to leave with out that lotion. I have a pokemon who's going nuts." Tina frowned and slammed her palms on the counter.

p"We have already told you that we do not have any and no time to make it. Now pleas leave your bothering Miss Erika." Shan closed her eyes and smiled.

p"Sorry about that but no. I am not going." Erika smiled at Shan and then looked at Tina.

p"It's ok Tina pleas go on with your work." Erika turned and began to walk away. Shan frowned and stood up. Erika looked over her shoulder. "Pleas come with me miss."

p"My names Shan." Shan said with a smile. Shan flowed Erika to a room which was filled with what seemed to be hundreds oftropical plants. Shan looked up at the tall trees that were also growing. She turned around slowly admiring them and still walking.Shan suddenly tripped over falling backwards. She groaned, embraced at how clumsy she had been. It wasn't until she saw what she tripped over when she really felt bad.

p"GLOOM." Shouted an angry Gloom Shan quickly covered her nose as it sent out it's horrible aroma. Shan stumbled to get up. Erika giggled a bit and walked up to the gloom.

p"It's ok go on and play." Shan sighed and uncovered her nose.

p"Sorry about that." She said with a laugh. "It's just that. . ." Shan looked down to see a small Oddish rubbing on her leg. Shan frowned and gently nudged it away. "I was admiring. . ." She looked down to see that she was surrounded by small grass pokemeon. Shan felt terrible and tried to hide her dislike of grass pokemon from Erika. "My aren't they . . Friendly." Shan said forcing a smile.

p"It's to bad you don't feel the same way about them." Erika said with a sigh.

p"There ok," Shan said. "It's just I've not been to lucky with grass type pokemon." Shan said while nudging the pokemon away they seemed to laugh and only ran back up to her. 

p"Oh well shall we go on." They turned to leave. Shan suddenly tripped again over a Bulbasaur who laughed happily and jumped onto her back. 

p"Bulba ba." It said rubbing on the back of Shan's head. Shan rested her head on her hand and sighed.

p"Oh brother." She stood up and ran after Erika. They soon came to what apeared to be a lab. Shan sat down on a bench while Erika set down some plants infront of her. Shan looked at them and then at Erika. Shan counted to watch as Erika began to put the plants into a boll and add oils to it.

p"Do you make it yourself all the time?" Shan asked. Erika nodded.

p"Yes," She said grinding up some Herb's. "It makes me feel good to make it. You can buy lotions at the department store but mine are all natural and it seems to work better."

p"I think it's neat that you make it hear. I heard that you also make perfume to. It must me tuff to do all of this." Erika set the boll down and looked at her.

p"Yes but my students help me."

p"You have students to? Wow you really do allot don't you?" Shan said and looked at Erika who was looking down at the boll with tears in her eyes. "Are you ok Miss Erika?" Erika turned and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

p"Yes, I am."

p"Normally someone doesn't cry unless there sad." Erika smiled slightly.

p"No use hiding my feelings around a psychic." She said. Shan looked at her and almost fell out of her chair.

p"Ugh what makes you say that." Shan said laughing nervously.

p"I see. You don't want any one to know. I knew the instant we walked threw the garden. Normally those pokemon are skittish and hide from everyone. Everyone except for kind hearted people." 

p"But that doesn't explain how you knew. . . I mean uh." Shan said. Stutering.

p"I know because the plants told me." Erika said smiling. Shan gave her an odd look and stood up.

p"Oook," Shan said smiling. 

p"I see you don't believe me. If you come with me I'll show you what I mean. It will take an hour for the Herb's to mix completely." Shan followed Erika past the heard of plant pokemeon and into another garden. This one was smaller and seemed to be devoid of any pokemon.

p"What's that?" Shan asked. Looking at a small platform. Erika walked over to it and lifted the blanket off of it. Shan gasped as she saw a crystal in the shape of a flower resting on it. Erika sat down on one of the pillows that sat infront of the plat form and motioned for Shan to do the same. Shan did a bit reluctantly.

p"This is a place where my students and I come to meditate. Hear we try to communicate with nature. The Crystal Bud serves as a focal point. I star at it to start my meditation." Shan stood up and sighed.

p"I don't meditate." She said. Erika sighed and looked at the Crystal flower.

p"Your filled with so many emotions. You unsure, confused, and angry." Shan looked at he. How did Erika know?

p"I. . .don't know what your talking about." Shan said stepping back.

p"You do. But your scared to admit it." Shan sat back down.

p"I don't know what your talking about can I get my lotion and go pleas." Shan said. Erika looked at her.

p"You should try to meditate hear," Erika said. "I'll go and get your lotion for you. Pleas wait hear." Shan watched her leave. Shan turned to look at the crystal flower. It was simple but beautiful. Shan shrugged and closed her eyes. 

p"I have no idea how do meditate." Shan said opening her eyes. "What in the world is with her anyway?" Shan asked. She found herself staring at the crystal. After awhile it seemed to be the only thing in the room. Shan closed her eyes and then opened them. She gasped as she released she was no longer in the room.

p"Where am I?" Shan said in a scared voice.

p"You already know that." A voice said. Shan turned to see a cloaked figure behind her.

p"Who are you?" Shan asked turning. The figure stood unmoving staring at Shan. Shan looked at it and stepped back.

p"No I. . ."

p"It is no use lying to yourself or me. Face it you don't want to remember what you lost." Shan turned as she heard something running threw the bushes. Shan suddenly felt terrified and turned back to the figure.

p"I don't know what your talking about. I just want to be normal!" Shan shouted. The figure turned and began to walk away.

p"Normal is boring," it said and disappeared. Shan suddenly jerked awake as found herself in the garden. She stood up and wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

p"What just happened?" Shan asked aloud staring at the Crystal bud. She jumped as Erika walked back in.

p"Hear is your lotion." She said handing it to Shan. "I am sorry about earlier I've been extremely busy lately." Shan looked at her and forced a smile.

p"I . .it's ok. I have to go how much do I owe you?" Erika smiled and closed her eyes.

p"Not a cent. I enjoyed meeting such a caring person. Lately the trainers that have been challenging me have been horrible to their pokemon. When I heard you demand to see me I was happy." 

p"You were?" Shan asked stopping from walking away. She looked down at her feet still thinking about what she had seen.

p"Yes. You see it's always good to see someone who cares. I've been trying to save this gym from being taken over by another master. The league thinks that I am to soft when it comes to the second challenge." Shan turned and looked at Erika.

p"I'm sorry to hear that. Your the first gym leader I've met that hasn't been stuck up or a creep." Erika turned to look at the crystal bud.

p"It's funny," Erika said.

p"What is?" Shan asked. Erika was mysterious but interesting.

p"Many people who experience the crystal leave with smiles on their faces. But you look terrified." Shan bit her lower lip.

p"Hate to break it to you but I . ."

p"It's ok you don't have to hide it." Erika said. "It must have been scary for you to confront what you are afraid of." 

p"I really have to go." Shan said and left Quickly. She wanted to get away from that garden where her dream had came across so clearly. 

p"Come back anytime." Erika shouted to her as she ran off. 

pBack at the pokemon center Shan found Charmeleongrowling at Mark who was stuck in the corner. "Help," Mark said in a small voice. Shan sighed as Charmeleon ran up to her.

p"Char," She said. Shan knelt down to her and put the lotion on her back.

p"Ok I'm not even going to ask." Shan said looking at Mark. "On second thought I am what in the world did you do to make her mad?" Shan asked smiling.

p"Hey show some gratitude." Mark said crossing his arms. "It was the only way to keep her from scratching. You where goon a long time so I did the only brave thing I could." Alex laughed and walked up to them.

p"He grabbed her tale." Mark stuck out his chest.

p"Yes and I bravely dodged her claws to help you."

p"Was that what you were doing?" Quin asked. "It looked more like scurrying to get away." Mark turned red and shot a glance at Quin.

p"No uh that was just skillful dodging." Shan pet Charmeleon and recalled her so she could rest. She then looked out the window. It was starting to get dark.

p"So what did you do when you were over there?" Mark asked. 

p"Nothing." Shan said walked away.

p"What's wrong with her?" Quin asked.

p"Who knows you know how she gets?" Mark whispered. "Lets just leave her alone for a while." Mark yawned and went over to where he had layed out his sleeping bag. "I'm going to sleep." 

pLater that night Shan decided to go back to the gym. She wasn't sure if she should but she wanted to know what the dream was truly about. Shan sunk out and ran to the gym. She looked up at it and sighed.

p"Why am I hear?" Shan said. "This is stupid." Shan turned to leave.

p"I knew you would come back." Erika said walking up to her. Shan looked around.

p"How did you. . ." Shan started to ask. "Never mind."

p"Are you coming inside?" Erika asked. Shan shook her head.

p"No, I was just going for a walk and. . ."

p"Pleas come in for some tea." Erika said with a smile.Shan flowed her in. It seemed useless to head back now she wanted to know more about herself. Shan flowed Erika to yet another small garden. This one seemed to be for entertaining guests. Shan sat down as Erika pored her some tea. Shan looked at the tea cups. Each had a different pattern and nothing seemed to match.

p"Do you like sugar and milk with your tea?" Erika asked. Shan shook her head.

p"No thank you." Shan said. "I actually came to ask you about something else." Erika sipped her tea and smiled.

p"Yes I know you want to know more about the crystal bud."

p"Yes," Shan said. "How dose it. . .I mean what in the world happened?"

p"What do you think happened. The crystal bud is just a focus point."

p"A focus point?" Shan asked. "What do you mean?"

p"You wanted to know something and so you stared at the crystal bud as I suggested.When you focus on something sometimes you can see what it is you want to. But then again sometimes you see things you are not ready to know or are afraid to." Shan looked down.

p"I guess it worked." Shan said. "I saw something I usually see in my dreams. Will it do it again if I try again?" Erika shrugged.

p"Maybe, it's up to you. People who try seldom see the same thing twice. I can tell that your not going to see what you saw again."

p"Why not?" Shan asked.

p"Because you don't want to. Some part of you has to want an answer in order for it to work."

p"What will I see then?" Erika closed her eyes and set her tea cup down.

p"I don't know. I know that you want to know something about yourself." Erika said.

p"Tell me about it." Shan said with a sigh. "I've been wanting to find out more since I was just a kid. Recently I found out I had an aunt."

p"Oh?" Erika said knowingly.

p"But I'm not sure what to think of her. I mean why is it that she never came for me?" Shan closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "It's not fare. I just want to know more but every time I think I'm close to finding an answer I get more questions." Erika looked at Shan.

p"Answers are never easy when you really want to find them." Erika said. "Tell me something when you started your trainers journey what were trying to do?"

p"What?" Shan asked. "I wanted to be a master. Isn't that what everyone is trying to do when they train?" 

p"Sometimes." Shan thought for a moment.

p"To tell you the truth I wanted to be a master of Fire pokemon but I also want to know more about my mother and Father. My aunt didn't tell me to much." Shan said with a sigh. Sabria had showed her a few images of them but images weren't what Shan wanted. She wanted to know them.

p"Sometimes trainers find that they want something different. They actually find out what they want to do or be when they go on a journey. I knew a young man who started out wanting to be a master. Unfortunately for him he became preoccupied by learning about pokemon. He only caught a few."

p"Really? What did he decide to do?" Shan asked and took a sip of the tea.

p"He became a Scientist. Maybe you've heard of him. Ash Ketchum?" Shan looked at Erika.

p"Are you kidding me?" Shan said with a laugh. "Everyone knows him. He one the League tournament when he was twenty. The youngest trainer ever. "

p"Oh so you do know him?" Erika said standing. "When I first met him he was just a noisy boy. He even insulted me and my perfume products. But he eventually grew up."

p"I wonder what I'll be when I'm done. You know it would be great to own my own gym." Shan looked over at Erika who was standing near some flowers. She knelt down and cupped one in her palm.

p"When a flower is ready to bloom it just does." Erika said.

p"I'm not sure I understand." Shan said looking at her cup. "I never understand." She stood up fighting her anger. "Why is it that when I want something it's always so far away. When I was little. . ." Shan closed her eyes.

p"Yes?" Shan shook her head.

p"Never mind I should probably get going." Erika nodded.

p"Yes it is getting a bit late. I hope that I have everything worked out by the time you come to battle me. You look likea formidable opponent." Shan laughed.

p"You don't know the half of it." Shan said. "I love to battle."

p"Most trainers do." Shan smiled. 

p"I guess. But with me it's different it's like there's no one around me. It's just me and my pokemon facing off against someone else. That persons pokemon becomes my target." Shan sighed.

p"Go on." She said.

p"The only bad thing is that when I battle I'm pretty much ruthless. I don't know why but it just happens like that." Shan put her hand on her head.

p"Now I really have to go. I'm talking way to much." Erika laughed and nodded.

p"Me to. Well then I will see you to the door." Erika led Shan back to the entrance. Shan frowned when she saw Marks face pressed up against the glass.

p"Oh great." Shan said under her breath. Erika looked at Mark and took on an odd look.

p"Oh my not another peeping tom," She said with a sigh. "I'll have to call the police again." Shan thought about letting her but stopped her.

p"No he's not. He's a friend of mine," Shan said and sighed. "Even if he acts like a joker sometimes." Shan walked over and opened the door and Mark fell forward. He jumped up.

p"Wha. . what's going on?" He asked. Shan put a hand on her hip and looked at him.

p"What did you do fall asleep?" Mark blushed. "Oh come on." Shan said throwing her hands up. "What were you doing out there Mark?" Shan asked angrily. "I hope you weren't following me."

p"No of course not I . . I was."

p"I knew it he's a peeping tom isn't he." Mark looked at Erika and turned a bright red.

p"NO NO No. ..I was out for a walk and I was . . .Ok I was following you." He said. 

p"How dare you do that." Shan said angrily. 

p"Well I thought you were going to challenge Erika." 

p"If I was it's none of your business Mark. I didn't come hear to challenge her I came hear to talk." Mark looked at her.

p"Well then what did you come to talk about?" He asked Shan clenched her fist at her side.

p"Mark," She said calmly. "If I were you right now I would not be prying in on me."

p"Come on Shan you came to battle right." 

p"Arah," Shan said and left. Erika looked at Mark with an raised eyebrow.

p"Are you sure your her friend?" She asked. Mark let out a nervous laugh and ran after Shan.

pShan was walking down the sidewalk towards the pokemon center quickly. Mark had made her angry. After all the time they had been traveling he still didn't trust her. "Shan wait pleas." Shan stopped and glared at Mark. The streetlights accented her angry face.

p"Why should I wait?" Shan asked. "Your impossible Mark." Shan said. "Even when I try to go somewhere you follow me. You must not trust me." Shan said.

p"It's not that." Mark said. "Actually that's it." He said. "I know I should trust you and the others but I can't for some reason."

p"Hm," Shan said. "You can't trust and I can't remember my past. Those are two big problems aren't they?" Shan asked. 

p"One's not as bad as the other." Mark said. Shan shook her head.

p"Yours is worse. Trust is important. With out it a trainer is doomed to fail." Mark took on an angrily look but then it faded.

p"I know," he said. "I'm sorry I followed you Shan and for everything. I promise to trust you from now on."

p"Thanks but you can't promise that." Mark sighed.

p"I know." They both turned to leave. After five minuets Shan stopped and turned.

p"What is it?" Mark asked. Shan raised her hand.

p"I thought I heard something," She took a few steps in the opposite direction. The only thing on the street were a few cars and trash cans. Shan sighed. "I getting to be as paranoid as you." 

p"Hey I'm just careful." Mark said. Shan laughed a bit.

p"Well theirs careful and then theirs you Mark." 

p"Hey don't pick on me ok," He said laughing. "I know I'm a bit. ."

p"Loud, eccentric, pushy?" Shan said Mark shook his head.

p"No. . I was going to say careful. At least I don't go rushing head first into things like someone I know." Shan wasn't paying attention she was walking toward an ally way. Mark ran after her.

p"What are you doing?" He asked. Shan looked over her shoulder.

p"Oh just looking. I think I heard something coming from over hear. It might be a pokemon." 

p"In the city?" Mark asked. "I doubt it."

p"Well I found Kitsune in Vermilion city you know." Shan took out a pokeball and threw it down.

p"Go Charmeleon." She said. Charmeleon jumped forward. Her tale lit up the ally way with an eerie glow. Shan took a look and then sighed.

p"Maybe I was wrong." Shan said looking at Mark. 

p"Excuse me?" A female voice asked. Shan and Mark turned to see a standing behind them holding a doll.

p"My little Anna is lost. And I was wondering if you two have seen her." Shan shook her head.

p"No, I'm sorry to hear that Mam." Shan said. Mark looked at Shan and then stepped forward.

p"We'll keep an eye out and. . ." Shan jumped forward.

p"We'll do better than that we'll help you find her. I can't stand the fact that a kid is lost in a city." Shan said. Mark sighed.

p"This is going to end badly." Mark said. Shan shot him a look.

p"Mark!" She said almost shouting. "How can you say that poor kid must be scared."

p"Oh pleas help me find her." The woman cried. Mark sighed and then nodded his head.

p"Sure Mam." Shan smiled.

p"See Mark you really are a softy at heart." She looked at the woman. "Ok where was the last place you saw her?"

p"It was down this street this morning. I thought that if I came back down hear I could find her," The woman put her hands on her face and cried. "BUT SHE'S NOT HEAR." Shan took on a sad look.

p"Don't worry," She took out two pokeballs. "I think I know how we can find her. Go Eevee and Go Scar." Shan watched as the small Eevee and muscular Growilth jumped from the ball." The woman looked at them and smiled.

p"Oh what beautiful pokemeon." Shan looked at Mark. It was odd that the woman could shift emotions so easily.

p"Uh Thanks. Eevee, Scar. Sniff this doll and then try to find the sent of the little girl." Eevee sniffed the doll and then began to sniff the ground. Scar sat down and stared at Shan.

p"(You expect me to help a human?)" He asked. Shan frowned. p"It's for a little girl." Shan said.

p"(A human cub?)" Scar asked. "(Then I will help. Don't think that this is going to be a normal habit for me though.)" Shan sighed as Scar started to sniff around.

p"I wouldn't dream of it."

p"Who are you talking to?" Mark asked as they flowed the two pokemon.

p"Scar." Shan said. The two pokemon stopped at the same alleyway that Shan and Mark had passed by earlier. Shan could see the gym well from the vantage point. She turned to the woman.

p"Maybe someone at the gym can help us?" Shan asked. "Miss Erika might be able to led us a hand by calling the police." The woman rushed forward.

p"Oh that's not necessary." Mark and Shan looked at her. The woman walked down the alleyway.

p"What is with her?" Mark asked. Shan shrugged.

p"I don't know but I'm not going down that ally." Shan said crossing her arms. "I know you go and get Erika to call the police. That way we can help her find her kid. I'll hang out hear." The woman walked up to them.

p"Where are you going?" Mark turned to look at the woman.

p"I'm going to the gym to get some help. Don't worry I'll be back soon." Mark ran off. Shan smiled at the woman.

p"We should wait hear until help comes." The woman broke down into tears.

p"But what if she's down this ally hurt and crying for help." The woman grabbed Shan's hand and looked at her. "Pleas my Little Anna is all I have. Pleas help me." Shan knew she should wait but her good nature took over.

p"Ok," Shan said. Shan followed the woman into the ally. She was grateful for the street lights and disliked them. They made the ally look like something out of a horror novel. She shuttered a bit and walked on.

p"Hey kid," Shan said. "Anna?" Shan stopped and turned to look at the woman.

p"Anna? Come out Darling Mama needs you." Shan jumped back as a creature jumped from behind the woman.

p"Lady watch out." Shan grabbed her pokedex. "FERALIGATR: A WATER TYPE ALIGATOR POKEMON THIS POKEMON USES IT'S LARGE MOUTH TO CRUSH IT'S PREY." Shan stared at the pokemon. "I've never see that one before. Ok then gator I'm going to catch you. Lady you go for help." Shan reached for a pokeball but was stopped when something slapped her hand hard. Shan looked at the woman who was holding a whip.

p"This was so easy." She said and took off her hair. Shan glared at the woman.

p"Naru!"

p"The one and only. You know I can't believe how much of a sap you are Shan. Shan went for another pokeball. Naru cracked the whip hitting her hand again. "No no little girl." She said. "Take off that belt and kick it to the side."Shan stood her ground refusing to drop her pokemon to the side. Shan shook her head.

p"No I'm not going to let you get them." Shan slid her foot forward. "Lets do this." Shan said with a smile. Naru walked forward and glared at her.

p"You little twerp. How dare you talk to me like that." She said and unraveled the whip at her side. "I'm not interested in those pokemon I'm hear to get my revenge on you."

p"Like to see you try." Shan said and balled her hands into fists.Naru snapped her fingers. The Crocodile like pokemon opened it's mouth and a huge blast of water hit Shan causing her to fly back into the a wall. Shan groaned as she looked up at Naru.

p"You had this coming since the first day we met. Ever since you broke my leg. I'm never going to forgive you for that." Shan stood up leaning against the wall. She looked at Naru with anger burning in her eyes.

p"Your the one who attacked me. I just acted and I don't want your forgiveness." Naru's face twisted into an even more angry expression. Under the streetlights she looked almost demonic. Shan swallowed a bit. Shan looked up as she heard footsteps running down the ally. Naru smiled.

p"Your lucky this time. I'm not Tachi you know I won't hesitate to destroy you. I don't think your that important. After all your just a little freak. The way I see it," Naru smiled and rested her gloved hand on her hip. "If we let you go you'll only end up destroying yourself and any one around you." Naru threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared with her pokemon. Shan gritted her teeth and winced at the pain in her back.

p"Who would have thought a water attack was so strong." She said to herself. Shan looked up as Mark ran up to her. 

p"Hey your wet?" He said stating the obvious. Shan looked at him.

p"Ya think?" she said sarcastically.

p"What happened I couldn't get in the gym so I came back hear." Shan sighed and walked past him wanting to get out of the ally. 

p"It was a trap. Naru was disguise like that lady. She's a good actress." Shan said. 

p"Shan are you ok." Mark asked as they walked down the street. Shan looked forward not saying a word. Naru's words had hit her harder than the powerful water blast.

p"I'm ok," Shan said. "I just want to get back to the center for now. There could be other rockets around."

p"Shan?" Mark said rubbing his head. "I found something the a while ago I thought you might want back."

p"What is it?" Shan asked. Mark something out of his jacket and held it in his palm. Shan stopped short when she saw the badge that Surge had gave her.

p"I know you don't want it because of the fight between the two of you but you need it to get into the league." Shan looked at it and then at mark. "Look it's not like I meant to find it. . .uh. . .I just was walking around the area you threw it and hey three it was." Shan took it and then smiled. "What?" Mark asked nervously. 

p"You can be nice sometimes can't you?" Shan asked. Mark blushed.

p"What?" Mark asked. "Look like I tell that Purple hairdo punk I am not a bleeding heart I'm just a nice guy." Shan laughed.

p"You know Mark your surprise me sometimes." Shan said as they walked into the center.

p"How's that?" Mark asked.

p"Sometimes you can be obnoxious, rude, forgetful, stuck up. . ."

p"Ok."

p"Bratty, full of yourself. . "

p"Ok knock it off." Shan Laughed.

p"But then there are times when you can be nice to." Mark turned red and looked away before Shan noticed.

p"You know I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time Shan. I think I . ." Mark turned around to see Alex staring behind him with a smirk.

p"Shan went in the other room." He said. Mark was now completely red. 

p"Why is it when I'm in a good mood you have to show up and ruin it." Mark said as Shan walked back out. 

p"Sorry Mark I went to put the badge in my case were you saying something?" Mark shook his head. 

p"Hey Shan?" Quin said walking up to her. "Nurse Joy has a message for you." 

p"Really?" Shan said. "I hope it's Nan." Shan said.

p"You mean you still haven't talked to her." Mark asked. 

p"I've tried believe me I've tried. But every time I call I get an answering machine." Shan released Charmeleon and her other pokemon. Charmeleon followed Shan to get her message. 

p"It is Nan." Shan said with a surprised voice. Shan quickly called.

p"Hello?" Said Nan.

p"Nan?" Shan asked. Nan turned on the vid screen and smiled at Shan.

p"Oh hi dear." Nan said. "I'm so glad your safe and sound. I have got some great news for you. We have found one of your relatives." Shan smiled.

p"Sabrina right?" Shan said.

p"Yes dear how did you know?" Shan smiled.

p"I met her to. She kind of told me a little about my parents."

p"What do you mean Kind of?" Shan sighed.

p"Long story. I've been trying to reach you for a long time. I know Greg was adopted."

p"Well dear I'm sorry for not getting back to you but We've been busy hear. Most of the children are hear for summer break and I've been racking my brains trying to think up some activities."

p"Tell them I miss them."

p"Oh Shan one more thing. Your Aunt want's you to live with her did you know that?"

p"Yes." Shan said quietly. "I'm not sure what to think about that." Nan smiled.

p"I know you'll make the right choice dear. The kids can't wait to hear about your badges. How many do you have?" Shan smiled.

p"Four so far. I'm going to get my fith soon and then it's off to Saffron."

p"Oh and one more thing. Professor Jixis wants you to contact him. He is such a nice man." Shan laughed a bit.

p"Maybe to you." She said.

p"Oh did you say something?"Shan shook her head. After she was done she contacted the lab.

p"Finally you decide to call me." Jinkis said with a smirk. 

p"Give me a break I've been busy you know." 

p"Yes I know the pokemon you sent me are doing good. That Rattatata is enjoying himself."

p"Well you better take good care of him." Shan said.

p"Calm down." Jinxes said. "I'm calling to get a scan of your dex." Shan entered her blue pokedex for him to scan. She smiled as his eyes got huge. "You have a knack for finding rare pokemon. To bad you don't have one for catching them."

p"Hey they were mostly owned by people." Jinxes sighed.

p"Look Shan I don't like excuses. Next time you find a pokemon try to catch it. So far you've only sent me five and that is not enough. Get out there and catch more." The screen went blank before she could yell at him.

p"What a creep." Shan said aloud. 

p"Well what do you expect from a scientist." Said a voice from behind her. She jumped and fell of the chair she was sitting on. Charmeleon growled at Alex who was standing behind her. Shan looked up at him.

p"You know you could have let me know you were behind me instead of scaring me to death." Alex laughed.

p"Sorry." Shan stood up and they walked towards the Lobby where Mark was watching a televised battle along with some other trainers. 

p"We keep running into eachother." Said Drake walking up to Shan. Shan glared at him.

p"Great it's Drake and his band of brats." Dream ran forward.

p"Who are you calling a brat." Shan smiled.

p"Get a life Dream all you do is follow him around. Get with the times and get some self respect." Dream fumed as Drake walked up to Shan. "Oh Drake you don't have to stand up for me." Drake smiled and closed his eyes.

p"Who said I was going to." Shan frowned. "Let's battle Shan." Drake said. Shan shook her head.

p"No way I'm to tired to deal with you right now and besides my pokemon are tired to." Drakes Vaporeon walked up to his masters side. Charmeleon did the same with Shan.

p"Come on Shan it's not like your doing anything else." Shan threw her hands up and stormed out of the room. Charmeleon looked at The Vaporeon, sighed and went after her master. alex and the others looked at eachother.

p"I'll go talk to her." Quin said running after her. Mark and Alex stood glaring at Drake.

pShan was sitting on a bench outside of the center when Quin found her. Quin sat down next to her and smiled. "Hey what's wrong?" Shan looked away.

p"I can't stand him. He's such a jerk," She sighed. "He always brags about being from a rich family and constantly picks on me because I'm not."

p"Well you can tell him that your related to Sabrina that would put him in his place." Shan shook her head.

p"I don't want to do that." Shan sighed. "We used to be friends." Shan said out of the blue.

p"Really?" Quin asked with doubt. 

p"Yea in grade school. He and I would play together. But as we got older he just changed. He got mean and started to pick on kids who didn't have it so good. We were friends up till I stood up to him about what he was doing."

p"Really?" Shan nodded.

p"I was sick of it. We ended up getting into a big fight and after that he directed all that hostility on me. I didn't mind much even when the other students started to ignore me because of Drake."

p"Why didn't you say anything to them?" Shan shrugged.

p"I thought that I was helping the kids at the orphanage I didn't want him making fun of them so I kept quiet. You, Mark, and Alex are my first real friends." Quin smiled.

p"Well your my best Friend Shan," Quin said. "You really are allot older than your age sometimes."

p"Hey what do you mean?" Shan said with a laugh.

p"I mean you act so serious all the time. Just go in there and kick Drakes but. He's nothing when it comes to battling you." Shan smiled and stood up.

p"Your right. But my pokemon are to tiered to battle." Charmeleon jumped into Shan's lap. "I'll battle him after I get the badge. That is if he is still around." Shan and Quin went back inside the center. 

pThat night Shan thought about the events of the day and wondered if she would ever figure out what was going to happen to her. She drifted off to sleep hoping she could find out the answers soon.


	27. Default Chapter Title

Celedon City Part 1: Crystal Bloom

br

Shan yawned as she waited for Joy to finish checking on her pokemon. Charmeleon was sitting on the floor near her feet rubbing her back on the chair. Shan looked at her oddly. "What's with her?" Quin asked. Shan shrugged as she reached down and rubbed Charmeleons back.

p"I don't know but it can't be fleas I mean she doesn't have any fur." Shan said. When joy came out Shan took her pokeballs and then looked at Charmeleon. Joy noticed that Charmeleon was now rubbing her back on the edge of a potted plant.

p"Oh no stop that." Joy said walking over to her. 

p"I've tried to get her to stop but she just can't seem to stop itching." Joy picked Charmeleon up who was to bothered by her own problem to growl. Joy hoisted her up onto the counter and took a look at her back. Joy smiled and looked at Shan.

p"What?" Shan asked nervously. "Is she sick?"

p"No," Joy said and then smiled wider. "Come hear and look at her back. Do you see those two large Bumps?" Shan looked and then trued blue.

p"Oh no she's injured." Shan said almost shouting. 

p"Hu wha." Mark said bolting awake. Alex who was leaning against the wall opened his eye and then closed it again.

p"No no she's fine. These bumps are her future wings." 

p"Wings?" Quin asked. "But I thought that Charmeleons couldn't fly." 

p"Your right but Charizards do. She still has a long way but these bumps are the start of a long evolutionary process. They won't get any bigger but they will bother her."

p"You mean she's going to evolve again?" Joy nodded.

p"Yes but not for a while. She's still to young to young." Charmeleon let out a growl and tried to scratch her back again. Shan rubed her back and looked at Joy.

p"Is there anything you can giver her to help her with this itching. She looks like she is in pain." Joy shook her head.

p"No but if you go to the gym you can get some special Herb's that will help her deal with the scratching. Oh and you might want to cover those bumps so that she can't scratch them if they get damaged with in the next few days her wings might not ever grow properly."

p"Well I guess I'll go there then." Shan said. She watched as Joy raped a badge around Charmeleon so that she could not scratch. Shan smiled and tossed a pokeball in the air.

p"Hey we'll go to." Mark said. Shan shook her head. 

p"Your pokemon are still in the care unit. Just chill out hear I'm not going to battle. I'm just taking scar along." Shan released the Growlith who looked up at her with a intense look. Mark stared at him and then looked at Shan.

p"Who'd you send back?" 

p"Oh I sent Rattata back for a while. He'll be ok," Shan said petting Charmeleon. "Jinksis may be a jerk but he knows how to take care of pokemon." Shan grabbed her bag and turned to leave.

p"Charmeleon." Charmeleon barked angrily wanting to go. 

p"No girl you stay hear. Hey guys do me a favor and keep her from scratching ok." Shan turned to leave. Mark looked at Charmeleon who growled at him.

p"How are we suppose to do that?" He asked.

pOut side Shan ran towards the gym with Scar running besides her. He seemed a bit surprised at her. "(Your fast for a human.)" Shan looked at him almost forgetting that he was psychic. They stopped infront of the gym Shan laughed to herself and opened the door. "(What is so funny?)" Scar asked walking past her.

p"Nothing I was just thinking that your pretty neat for a Growlith with an attitude." 

p"(Pay attention to your own self master and leave me be.)" Shan stopped and looked down at him. She reached out and petted his head and smiled.

p"Lighten up ok. You don't have to call me master call me Shan." Scar seemed to smile as she pet him but then back away as if angry.

p"(I'll call you what the others call you. That cub cause you master so does all the others.)" Shan sighed and stood back up.

p"They all call me master?" Shan asked. "I didn't know that. Can you tell them not to call me that." Scar looked at Shan with puzzled eyes.

p"(Why? Are you planing on getting rid of us?)"

p"Of course not I love all of you. I just want you to be my friends. If you call me master then it wouldn't be right. I just feel that it would be better if you didn't." Scar sighed and walked ahead.

p"(Unfortunately we can not do that. We are bound by our own law.)" Shan walked alongside of him curious.

p"What law is that?" Shan asked. Scar looked up at her.

p"(I can't tell a human. Not even one as kind as you.)" Shan smiled at him and crossed her arms behind her.

p"So does that mean you trust me now?" Shan asked. A few people passed her by and gave her an odd look. Shan ignored them but Scar seemed embarrassed.

p"(No I don't I don't trust humans. Now stop talking to me your making yourself look crazy master.)" 

p"I don't care what people think I always talk to my friends and your a friend even if you don't trust me yet. Scar I know I'll win you over." Scar ignored her as they walked on. The soon came to the gym which looked like a large blooming flower. Shan looked up at it. 

p"It's beautiful." Shan said walking up to the door. "And it smells great hear. I wonder what the inside looks like." Scar sat down and let out a bark.

p"(We won't know unless we go in. I don't have thumbs you know open the door.)" Shan looked at him.

p"Touchy," She said opening the door. Inside the overwhelming aroma of perfume filled the air. Scar sneezed as he sniffed the air causing Shan to laugh a bit. "Bless you." Scar scratched his nose and looked up at her.

p"(This is driving me crazy. Put me back in that ball I can't stand this.)" Shan recalled him. 

p"Hello." Said a sad looking clerk. "How may I help you today. If you are hear about the perfume pleas inquire around the back. If your hear to battle I am sorry but there will be no matches." Shan almost fell over. She hadn't come for a match but it was still something that caused her concern since she planed on battling the next day.

p"I'm not hear to battle I'm hear to buy some lotion for my Charmeleon." The reshiptuinist tried to smile at Shan. "Is something wrong?" Shan asked.

p"Oh no," she said. "Actually yes. Our gym leader is in a terrible bind. I hate to see her like this she is normally so happy and sweet."

p"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope things work out for you guys. How much is the lotion?" 

p"I'm sorry but only Miss Erika knows how to make it and she is so distraught she has refused to make any." Shan sighed.

p"But I need this lotion my poor Charmeleon is going nuts. Can't you convince her?" 

p"I am afraid not. Once she makes up her mind that's it there is no convincing her. I am sorry." Shan sighed and looked around the gym. She noticed a picture of a group of women wearing brightly collared kimonos.

p"Hey are all the trainers hear women?" Shan asked.

p"Yes," she said picking up the picture. "This is a finishing school as well as a perfume factory and gym. Miss Erika wanted to make some place where everyone felt welcomed it just turns out that this gym has all female trainers. Hear we learn the proper eticke for battles." Shan sighed and leaned on the counter.

p"Now what am I going to do?" Shan asked aloud. "Well I guess there's only one thing to do." Shan said looking at the clerk. "I challenge Erika to a Battle." Shan said. 

p"I told you that she isn't battling." The woman said. 

p"It doesn't mater. She has to take my challenge its a rule. I hate to challenge someone like this but I need that lotion so my Charmeleon will get some relief." The girl shook her head.

p"I am sorry but I won't let this challenge go threw Miss Erika has enough to worry about with out you demanding a challenge." Shan crossed her arms infront of her.

p"I'm not going anywhere until I get what I cam for."

p"Tina what is the commotion about?" Asked a woman walking up to them. She had purple hair which she wore up in a tight bun on her head. Shan was awe struck by the kimono that she wore.

p"I'm sorry miss Erika but this girl wants a challenge." Shan sighed.

p"Actually I want some anti itch lotion." Erika seemed to force a smile at Shan.

p"I'm sorry but I'm a bit too busy to make any right now. I hope you understand I can't even battle because of my work." Shan sighed and leaned on the counter.

p"Well I'm sorry to but I refuse to leave with out that lotion. I have a pokemon who's going nuts." Tina frowned and slammed her palms on the counter.

p"We have already told you that we do not have any and no time to make it. Now pleas leave your bothering Miss Erika." Shan closed her eyes and smiled.

p"Sorry about that but no. I am not going." Erika smiled at Shan and then looked at Tina.

p"It's ok Tina pleas go on with your work." Erika turned and began to walk away. Shan frowned and stood up. Erika looked over her shoulder. "Pleas come with me miss."

p"My names Shan." Shan said with a smile. Shan flowed Erika to a room which was filled with what seemed to be hundreds oftropical plants. Shan looked up at the tall trees that were also growing. She turned around slowly admiring them and still walking.Shan suddenly tripped over falling backwards. She groaned, embraced at how clumsy she had been. It wasn't until she saw what she tripped over when she really felt bad.

p"GLOOM." Shouted an angry Gloom Shan quickly covered her nose as it sent out it's horrible aroma. Shan stumbled to get up. Erika giggled a bit and walked up to the gloom.

p"It's ok go on and play." Shan sighed and uncovered her nose.

p"Sorry about that." She said with a laugh. "It's just that. . ." Shan looked down to see a small Oddish rubbing on her leg. Shan frowned and gently nudged it away. "I was admiring. . ." She looked down to see that she was surrounded by small grass pokemeon. Shan felt terrible and tried to hide her dislike of grass pokemon from Erika. "My aren't they . . Friendly." Shan said forcing a smile.

p"It's to bad you don't feel the same way about them." Erika said with a sigh.

p"There ok," Shan said. "It's just I've not been to lucky with grass type pokemon." Shan said while nudging the pokemon away they seemed to laugh and only ran back up to her. 

p"Oh well shall we go on." They turned to leave. Shan suddenly tripped again over a Bulbasaur who laughed happily and jumped onto her back. 

p"Bulba ba." It said rubbing on the back of Shan's head. Shan rested her head on her hand and sighed.

p"Oh brother." She stood up and ran after Erika. They soon came to what apeared to be a lab. Shan sat down on a bench while Erika set down some plants infront of her. Shan looked at them and then at Erika. Shan counted to watch as Erika began to put the plants into a boll and add oils to it.

p"Do you make it yourself all the time?" Shan asked. Erika nodded.

p"Yes," She said grinding up some Herb's. "It makes me feel good to make it. You can buy lotions at the department store but mine are all natural and it seems to work better."

p"I think it's neat that you make it hear. I heard that you also make perfume to. It must me tuff to do all of this." Erika set the boll down and looked at her.

p"Yes but my students help me."

p"You have students to? Wow you really do allot don't you?" Shan said and looked at Erika who was looking down at the boll with tears in her eyes. "Are you ok Miss Erika?" Erika turned and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

p"Yes, I am."

p"Normally someone doesn't cry unless there sad." Erika smiled slightly.

p"No use hiding my feelings around a psychic." She said. Shan looked at her and almost fell out of her chair.

p"Ugh what makes you say that." Shan said laughing nervously.

p"I see. You don't want any one to know. I knew the instant we walked threw the garden. Normally those pokemon are skittish and hide from everyone. Everyone except for kind hearted people." 

p"But that doesn't explain how you knew. . . I mean uh." Shan said. Stutering.

p"I know because the plants told me." Erika said smiling. Shan gave her an odd look and stood up.

p"Oook," Shan said smiling. 

p"I see you don't believe me. If you come with me I'll show you what I mean. It will take an hour for the Herb's to mix completely." Shan followed Erika past the heard of plant pokemeon and into another garden. This one was smaller and seemed to be devoid of any pokemon.

p"What's that?" Shan asked. Looking at a small platform. Erika walked over to it and lifted the blanket off of it. Shan gasped as she saw a crystal in the shape of a flower resting on it. Erika sat down on one of the pillows that sat infront of the plat form and motioned for Shan to do the same. Shan did a bit reluctantly.

p"This is a place where my students and I come to meditate. Hear we try to communicate with nature. The Crystal Bud serves as a focal point. I star at it to start my meditation." Shan stood up and sighed.

p"I don't meditate." She said. Erika sighed and looked at the Crystal flower.

p"Your filled with so many emotions. You unsure, confused, and angry." Shan looked at he. How did Erika know?

p"I. . .don't know what your talking about." Shan said stepping back.

p"You do. But your scared to admit it." Shan sat back down.

p"I don't know what your talking about can I get my lotion and go pleas." Shan said. Erika looked at her.

p"You should try to meditate hear," Erika said. "I'll go and get your lotion for you. Pleas wait hear." Shan watched her leave. Shan turned to look at the crystal flower. It was simple but beautiful. Shan shrugged and closed her eyes. 

p"I have no idea how do meditate." Shan said opening her eyes. "What in the world is with her anyway?" Shan asked. She found herself staring at the crystal. After awhile it seemed to be the only thing in the room. Shan closed her eyes and then opened them. She gasped as she released she was no longer in the room.

p"Where am I?" Shan said in a scared voice.

p"You already know that." A voice said. Shan turned to see a cloaked figure behind her.

p"Who are you?" Shan asked turning. The figure stood unmoving staring at Shan. Shan looked at it and stepped back.

p"No I. . ."

p"It is no use lying to yourself or me. Face it you don't want to remember what you lost." Shan turned as she heard something running threw the bushes. Shan suddenly felt terrified and turned back to the figure.

p"I don't know what your talking about. I just want to be normal!" Shan shouted. The figure turned and began to walk away.

p"Normal is boring," it said and disappeared. Shan suddenly jerked awake as found herself in the garden. She stood up and wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

p"What just happened?" Shan asked aloud staring at the Crystal bud. She jumped as Erika walked back in.

p"Hear is your lotion." She said handing it to Shan. "I am sorry about earlier I've been extremely busy lately." Shan looked at her and forced a smile.

p"I . .it's ok. I have to go how much do I owe you?" Erika smiled and closed her eyes.

p"Not a cent. I enjoyed meeting such a caring person. Lately the trainers that have been challenging me have been horrible to their pokemon. When I heard you demand to see me I was happy." 

p"You were?" Shan asked stopping from walking away. She looked down at her feet still thinking about what she had seen.

p"Yes. You see it's always good to see someone who cares. I've been trying to save this gym from being taken over by another master. The league thinks that I am to soft when it comes to the second challenge." Shan turned and looked at Erika.

p"I'm sorry to hear that. Your the first gym leader I've met that hasn't been stuck up or a creep." Erika turned to look at the crystal bud.

p"It's funny," Erika said.

p"What is?" Shan asked. Erika was mysterious but interesting.

p"Many people who experience the crystal leave with smiles on their faces. But you look terrified." Shan bit her lower lip.

p"Hate to break it to you but I . ."

p"It's ok you don't have to hide it." Erika said. "It must have been scary for you to confront what you are afraid of." 

p"I really have to go." Shan said and left Quickly. She wanted to get away from that garden where her dream had came across so clearly. 

p"Come back anytime." Erika shouted to her as she ran off. 

pBack at the pokemon center Shan found Charmeleongrowling at Mark who was stuck in the corner. "Help," Mark said in a small voice. Shan sighed as Charmeleon ran up to her.

p"Char," She said. Shan knelt down to her and put the lotion on her back.

p"Ok I'm not even going to ask." Shan said looking at Mark. "On second thought I am what in the world did you do to make her mad?" Shan asked smiling.

p"Hey show some gratitude." Mark said crossing his arms. "It was the only way to keep her from scratching. You where goon a long time so I did the only brave thing I could." Alex laughed and walked up to them.

p"He grabbed her tale." Mark stuck out his chest.

p"Yes and I bravely dodged her claws to help you."

p"Was that what you were doing?" Quin asked. "It looked more like scurrying to get away." Mark turned red and shot a glance at Quin.

p"No uh that was just skillful dodging." Shan pet Charmeleon and recalled her so she could rest. She then looked out the window. It was starting to get dark.

p"So what did you do when you were over there?" Mark asked. 

p"Nothing." Shan said walked away.

p"What's wrong with her?" Quin asked.

p"Who knows you know how she gets?" Mark whispered. "Lets just leave her alone for a while." Mark yawned and went over to where he had layed out his sleeping bag. "I'm going to sleep." 

pLater that night Shan decided to go back to the gym. She wasn't sure if she should but she wanted to know what the dream was truly about. Shan sunk out and ran to the gym. She looked up at it and sighed.

p"Why am I hear?" Shan said. "This is stupid." Shan turned to leave.

p"I knew you would come back." Erika said walking up to her. Shan looked around.

p"How did you. . ." Shan started to ask. "Never mind."

p"Are you coming inside?" Erika asked. Shan shook her head.

p"No, I was just going for a walk and. . ."

p"Pleas come in for some tea." Erika said with a smile.Shan flowed her in. It seemed useless to head back now she wanted to know more about herself. Shan flowed Erika to yet another small garden. This one seemed to be for entertaining guests. Shan sat down as Erika pored her some tea. Shan looked at the tea cups. Each had a different pattern and nothing seemed to match.

p"Do you like sugar and milk with your tea?" Erika asked. Shan shook her head.

p"No thank you." Shan said. "I actually came to ask you about something else." Erika sipped her tea and smiled.

p"Yes I know you want to know more about the crystal bud."

p"Yes," Shan said. "How dose it. . .I mean what in the world happened?"

p"What do you think happened. The crystal bud is just a focus point."

p"A focus point?" Shan asked. "What do you mean?"

p"You wanted to know something and so you stared at the crystal bud as I suggested.When you focus on something sometimes you can see what it is you want to. But then again sometimes you see things you are not ready to know or are afraid to." Shan looked down.

p"I guess it worked." Shan said. "I saw something I usually see in my dreams. Will it do it again if I try again?" Erika shrugged.

p"Maybe, it's up to you. People who try seldom see the same thing twice. I can tell that your not going to see what you saw again."

p"Why not?" Shan asked.

p"Because you don't want to. Some part of you has to want an answer in order for it to work."

p"What will I see then?" Erika closed her eyes and set her tea cup down.

p"I don't know. I know that you want to know something about yourself." Erika said.

p"Tell me about it." Shan said with a sigh. "I've been wanting to find out more since I was just a kid. Recently I found out I had an aunt."

p"Oh?" Erika said knowingly.

p"But I'm not sure what to think of her. I mean why is it that she never came for me?" Shan closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "It's not fare. I just want to know more but every time I think I'm close to finding an answer I get more questions." Erika looked at Shan.

p"Answers are never easy when you really want to find them." Erika said. "Tell me something when you started your trainers journey what were trying to do?"

p"What?" Shan asked. "I wanted to be a master. Isn't that what everyone is trying to do when they train?" 

p"Sometimes." Shan thought for a moment.

p"To tell you the truth I wanted to be a master of Fire pokemon but I also want to know more about my mother and Father. My aunt didn't tell me to much." Shan said with a sigh. Sabria had showed her a few images of them but images weren't what Shan wanted. She wanted to know them.

p"Sometimes trainers find that they want something different. They actually find out what they want to do or be when they go on a journey. I knew a young man who started out wanting to be a master. Unfortunately for him he became preoccupied by learning about pokemon. He only caught a few."

p"Really? What did he decide to do?" Shan asked and took a sip of the tea.

p"He became a Scientist. Maybe you've heard of him. Ash Ketchum?" Shan looked at Erika.

p"Are you kidding me?" Shan said with a laugh. "Everyone knows him. He one the League tournament when he was twenty. The youngest trainer ever. "

p"Oh so you do know him?" Erika said standing. "When I first met him he was just a noisy boy. He even insulted me and my perfume products. But he eventually grew up."

p"I wonder what I'll be when I'm done. You know it would be great to own my own gym." Shan looked over at Erika who was standing near some flowers. She knelt down and cupped one in her palm.

p"When a flower is ready to bloom it just does." Erika said.

p"I'm not sure I understand." Shan said looking at her cup. "I never understand." She stood up fighting her anger. "Why is it that when I want something it's always so far away. When I was little. . ." Shan closed her eyes.

p"Yes?" Shan shook her head.

p"Never mind I should probably get going." Erika nodded.

p"Yes it is getting a bit late. I hope that I have everything worked out by the time you come to battle me. You look likea formidable opponent." Shan laughed.

p"You don't know the half of it." Shan said. "I love to battle."

p"Most trainers do." Shan smiled. 

p"I guess. But with me it's different it's like there's no one around me. It's just me and my pokemon facing off against someone else. That persons pokemon becomes my target." Shan sighed.

p"Go on." She said.

p"The only bad thing is that when I battle I'm pretty much ruthless. I don't know why but it just happens like that." Shan put her hand on her head.

p"Now I really have to go. I'm talking way to much." Erika laughed and nodded.

p"Me to. Well then I will see you to the door." Erika led Shan back to the entrance. Shan frowned when she saw Marks face pressed up against the glass.

p"Oh great." Shan said under her breath. Erika looked at Mark and took on an odd look.

p"Oh my not another peeping tom," She said with a sigh. "I'll have to call the police again." Shan thought about letting her but stopped her.

p"No he's not. He's a friend of mine," Shan said and sighed. "Even if he acts like a joker sometimes." Shan walked over and opened the door and Mark fell forward. He jumped up.

p"Wha. . what's going on?" He asked. Shan put a hand on her hip and looked at him.

p"What did you do fall asleep?" Mark blushed. "Oh come on." Shan said throwing her hands up. "What were you doing out there Mark?" Shan asked angrily. "I hope you weren't following me."

p"No of course not I . . I was."

p"I knew it he's a peeping tom isn't he." Mark looked at Erika and turned a bright red.

p"NO NO No. ..I was out for a walk and I was . . .Ok I was following you." He said. 

p"How dare you do that." Shan said angrily. 

p"Well I thought you were going to challenge Erika." 

p"If I was it's none of your business Mark. I didn't come hear to challenge her I came hear to talk." Mark looked at her.

p"Well then what did you come to talk about?" He asked Shan clenched her fist at her side.

p"Mark," She said calmly. "If I were you right now I would not be prying in on me."

p"Come on Shan you came to battle right." 

p"Arah," Shan said and left. Erika looked at Mark with an raised eyebrow.

p"Are you sure your her friend?" She asked. Mark let out a nervous laugh and ran after Shan.

pShan was walking down the sidewalk towards the pokemon center quickly. Mark had made her angry. After all the time they had been traveling he still didn't trust her. "Shan wait pleas." Shan stopped and glared at Mark. The streetlights accented her angry face.

p"Why should I wait?" Shan asked. "Your impossible Mark." Shan said. "Even when I try to go somewhere you follow me. You must not trust me." Shan said.

p"It's not that." Mark said. "Actually that's it." He said. "I know I should trust you and the others but I can't for some reason."

p"Hm," Shan said. "You can't trust and I can't remember my past. Those are two big problems aren't they?" Shan asked. 

p"One's not as bad as the other." Mark said. Shan shook her head.

p"Yours is worse. Trust is important. With out it a trainer is doomed to fail." Mark took on an angrily look but then it faded.

p"I know," he said. "I'm sorry I followed you Shan and for everything. I promise to trust you from now on."

p"Thanks but you can't promise that." Mark sighed.

p"I know." They both turned to leave. After five minuets Shan stopped and turned.

p"What is it?" Mark asked. Shan raised her hand.

p"I thought I heard something," She took a few steps in the opposite direction. The only thing on the street were a few cars and trash cans. Shan sighed. "I getting to be as paranoid as you." 

p"Hey I'm just careful." Mark said. Shan laughed a bit.

p"Well theirs careful and then theirs you Mark." 

p"Hey don't pick on me ok," He said laughing. "I know I'm a bit. ."

p"Loud, eccentric, pushy?" Shan said Mark shook his head.

p"No. . I was going to say careful. At least I don't go rushing head first into things like someone I know." Shan wasn't paying attention she was walking toward an ally way. Mark ran after her.

p"What are you doing?" He asked. Shan looked over her shoulder.

p"Oh just looking. I think I heard something coming from over hear. It might be a pokemon." 

p"In the city?" Mark asked. "I doubt it."

p"Well I found Kitsune in Vermilion city you know." Shan took out a pokeball and threw it down.

p"Go Charmeleon." She said. Charmeleon jumped forward. Her tale lit up the ally way with an eerie glow. Shan took a look and then sighed.

p"Maybe I was wrong." Shan said looking at Mark. 

p"Excuse me?" A female voice asked. Shan and Mark turned to see a standing behind them holding a doll.

p"My little Anna is lost. And I was wondering if you two have seen her." Shan shook her head.

p"No, I'm sorry to hear that Mam." Shan said. Mark looked at Shan and then stepped forward.

p"We'll keep an eye out and. . ." Shan jumped forward.

p"We'll do better than that we'll help you find her. I can't stand the fact that a kid is lost in a city." Shan said. Mark sighed.

p"This is going to end badly." Mark said. Shan shot him a look.

p"Mark!" She said almost shouting. "How can you say that poor kid must be scared."

p"Oh pleas help me find her." The woman cried. Mark sighed and then nodded his head.

p"Sure Mam." Shan smiled.

p"See Mark you really are a softy at heart." She looked at the woman. "Ok where was the last place you saw her?"

p"It was down this street this morning. I thought that if I came back down hear I could find her," The woman put her hands on her face and cried. "BUT SHE'S NOT HEAR." Shan took on a sad look.

p"Don't worry," She took out two pokeballs. "I think I know how we can find her. Go Eevee and Go Scar." Shan watched as the small Eevee and muscular Growilth jumped from the ball." The woman looked at them and smiled.

p"Oh what beautiful pokemeon." Shan looked at Mark. It was odd that the woman could shift emotions so easily.

p"Uh Thanks. Eevee, Scar. Sniff this doll and then try to find the sent of the little girl." Eevee sniffed the doll and then began to sniff the ground. Scar sat down and stared at Shan.

p"(You expect me to help a human?)" He asked. Shan frowned. p"It's for a little girl." Shan said.

p"(A human cub?)" Scar asked. "(Then I will help. Don't think that this is going to be a normal habit for me though.)" Shan sighed as Scar started to sniff around.

p"I wouldn't dream of it."

p"Who are you talking to?" Mark asked as they flowed the two pokemon.

p"Scar." Shan said. The two pokemon stopped at the same alleyway that Shan and Mark had passed by earlier. Shan could see the gym well from the vantage point. She turned to the woman.

p"Maybe someone at the gym can help us?" Shan asked. "Miss Erika might be able to led us a hand by calling the police." The woman rushed forward.

p"Oh that's not necessary." Mark and Shan looked at her. The woman walked down the alleyway.

p"What is with her?" Mark asked. Shan shrugged.

p"I don't know but I'm not going down that ally." Shan said crossing her arms. "I know you go and get Erika to call the police. That way we can help her find her kid. I'll hang out hear." The woman walked up to them.

p"Where are you going?" Mark turned to look at the woman.

p"I'm going to the gym to get some help. Don't worry I'll be back soon." Mark ran off. Shan smiled at the woman.

p"We should wait hear until help comes." The woman broke down into tears.

p"But what if she's down this ally hurt and crying for help." The woman grabbed Shan's hand and looked at her. "Pleas my Little Anna is all I have. Pleas help me." Shan knew she should wait but her good nature took over.

p"Ok," Shan said. Shan followed the woman into the ally. She was grateful for the street lights and disliked them. They made the ally look like something out of a horror novel. She shuttered a bit and walked on.

p"Hey kid," Shan said. "Anna?" Shan stopped and turned to look at the woman.

p"Anna? Come out Darling Mama needs you." Shan jumped back as a creature jumped from behind the woman.

p"Lady watch out." Shan grabbed her pokedex. "FERALIGATR: A WATER TYPE ALIGATOR POKEMON THIS POKEMON USES IT'S LARGE MOUTH TO CRUSH IT'S PREY." Shan stared at the pokemon. "I've never see that one before. Ok then gator I'm going to catch you. Lady you go for help." Shan reached for a pokeball but was stopped when something slapped her hand hard. Shan looked at the woman who was holding a whip.

p"This was so easy." She said and took off her hair. Shan glared at the woman.

p"Naru!"

p"The one and only. You know I can't believe how much of a sap you are Shan. Shan went for another pokeball. Naru cracked the whip hitting her hand again. "No no little girl." She said. "Take off that belt and kick it to the side."Shan stood her ground refusing to drop her pokemon to the side. Shan shook her head.

p"No I'm not going to let you get them." Shan slid her foot forward. "Lets do this." Shan said with a smile. Naru walked forward and glared at her.

p"You little twerp. How dare you talk to me like that." She said and unraveled the whip at her side. "I'm not interested in those pokemon I'm hear to get my revenge on you."

p"Like to see you try." Shan said and balled her hands into fists.Naru snapped her fingers. The Crocodile like pokemon opened it's mouth and a huge blast of water hit Shan causing her to fly back into the a wall. Shan groaned as she looked up at Naru.

p"You had this coming since the first day we met. Ever since you broke my leg. I'm never going to forgive you for that." Shan stood up leaning against the wall. She looked at Naru with anger burning in her eyes.

p"Your the one who attacked me. I just acted and I don't want your forgiveness." Naru's face twisted into an even more angry expression. Under the streetlights she looked almost demonic. Shan swallowed a bit. Shan looked up as she heard footsteps running down the ally. Naru smiled.

p"Your lucky this time. I'm not Tachi you know I won't hesitate to destroy you. I don't think your that important. After all your just a little freak. The way I see it," Naru smiled and rested her gloved hand on her hip. "If we let you go you'll only end up destroying yourself and any one around you." Naru threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared with her pokemon. Shan gritted her teeth and winced at the pain in her back.

p"Who would have thought a water attack was so strong." She said to herself. Shan looked up as Mark ran up to her. 

p"Hey your wet?" He said stating the obvious. Shan looked at him.

p"Ya think?" she said sarcastically.

p"What happened I couldn't get in the gym so I came back hear." Shan sighed and walked past him wanting to get out of the ally. 

p"It was a trap. Naru was disguise like that lady. She's a good actress." Shan said. 

p"Shan are you ok." Mark asked as they walked down the street. Shan looked forward not saying a word. Naru's words had hit her harder than the powerful water blast.

p"I'm ok," Shan said. "I just want to get back to the center for now. There could be other rockets around."

p"Shan?" Mark said rubbing his head. "I found something the a while ago I thought you might want back."

p"What is it?" Shan asked. Mark something out of his jacket and held it in his palm. Shan stopped short when she saw the badge that Surge had gave her.

p"I know you don't want it because of the fight between the two of you but you need it to get into the league." Shan looked at it and then at mark. "Look it's not like I meant to find it. . .uh. . .I just was walking around the area you threw it and hey three it was." Shan took it and then smiled. "What?" Mark asked nervously. 

p"You can be nice sometimes can't you?" Shan asked. Mark blushed.

p"What?" Mark asked. "Look like I tell that Purple hairdo punk I am not a bleeding heart I'm just a nice guy." Shan laughed.

p"You know Mark your surprise me sometimes." Shan said as they walked into the center.

p"How's that?" Mark asked.

p"Sometimes you can be obnoxious, rude, forgetful, stuck up. . ."

p"Ok."

p"Bratty, full of yourself. . "

p"Ok knock it off." Shan Laughed.

p"But then there are times when you can be nice to." Mark turned red and looked away before Shan noticed.

p"You know I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time Shan. I think I . ." Mark turned around to see Alex staring behind him with a smirk.

p"Shan went in the other room." He said. Mark was now completely red. 

p"Why is it when I'm in a good mood you have to show up and ruin it." Mark said as Shan walked back out. 

p"Sorry Mark I went to put the badge in my case were you saying something?" Mark shook his head. 

p"Hey Shan?" Quin said walking up to her. "Nurse Joy has a message for you." 

p"Really?" Shan said. "I hope it's Nan." Shan said.

p"You mean you still haven't talked to her." Mark asked. 

p"I've tried believe me I've tried. But every time I call I get an answering machine." Shan released Charmeleon and her other pokemon. Charmeleon followed Shan to get her message. 

p"It is Nan." Shan said with a surprised voice. Shan quickly called.

p"Hello?" Said Nan.

p"Nan?" Shan asked. Nan turned on the vid screen and smiled at Shan.

p"Oh hi dear." Nan said. "I'm so glad your safe and sound. I have got some great news for you. We have found one of your relatives." Shan smiled.

p"Sabrina right?" Shan said.

p"Yes dear how did you know?" Shan smiled.

p"I met her to. She kind of told me a little about my parents."

p"What do you mean Kind of?" Shan sighed.

p"Long story. I've been trying to reach you for a long time. I know Greg was adopted."

p"Well dear I'm sorry for not getting back to you but We've been busy hear. Most of the children are hear for summer break and I've been racking my brains trying to think up some activities."

p"Tell them I miss them."

p"Oh Shan one more thing. Your Aunt want's you to live with her did you know that?"

p"Yes." Shan said quietly. "I'm not sure what to think about that." Nan smiled.

p"I know you'll make the right choice dear. The kids can't wait to hear about your badges. How many do you have?" Shan smiled.

p"Four so far. I'm going to get my fith soon and then it's off to Saffron."

p"Oh and one more thing. Professor Jixis wants you to contact him. He is such a nice man." Shan laughed a bit.

p"Maybe to you." She said.

p"Oh did you say something?"Shan shook her head. After she was done she contacted the lab.

p"Finally you decide to call me." Jinkis said with a smirk. 

p"Give me a break I've been busy you know." 

p"Yes I know the pokemon you sent me are doing good. That Rattatata is enjoying himself."

p"Well you better take good care of him." Shan said.

p"Calm down." Jinxes said. "I'm calling to get a scan of your dex." Shan entered her blue pokedex for him to scan. She smiled as his eyes got huge. "You have a knack for finding rare pokemon. To bad you don't have one for catching them."

p"Hey they were mostly owned by people." Jinxes sighed.

p"Look Shan I don't like excuses. Next time you find a pokemon try to catch it. So far you've only sent me five and that is not enough. Get out there and catch more." The screen went blank before she could yell at him.

p"What a creep." Shan said aloud. 

p"Well what do you expect from a scientist." Said a voice from behind her. She jumped and fell of the chair she was sitting on. Charmeleon growled at Alex who was standing behind her. Shan looked up at him.

p"You know you could have let me know you were behind me instead of scaring me to death." Alex laughed.

p"Sorry." Shan stood up and they walked towards the Lobby where Mark was watching a televised battle along with some other trainers. 

p"We keep running into eachother." Said Drake walking up to Shan. Shan glared at him.

p"Great it's Drake and his band of brats." Dream ran forward.

p"Who are you calling a brat." Shan smiled.

p"Get a life Dream all you do is follow him around. Get with the times and get some self respect." Dream fumed as Drake walked up to Shan. "Oh Drake you don't have to stand up for me." Drake smiled and closed his eyes.

p"Who said I was going to." Shan frowned. "Let's battle Shan." Drake said. Shan shook her head.

p"No way I'm to tired to deal with you right now and besides my pokemon are tired to." Drakes Vaporeon walked up to his masters side. Charmeleon did the same with Shan.

p"Come on Shan it's not like your doing anything else." Shan threw her hands up and stormed out of the room. Charmeleon looked at The Vaporeon, sighed and went after her master. alex and the others looked at eachother.

p"I'll go talk to her." Quin said running after her. Mark and Alex stood glaring at Drake.

pShan was sitting on a bench outside of the center when Quin found her. Quin sat down next to her and smiled. "Hey what's wrong?" Shan looked away.

p"I can't stand him. He's such a jerk," She sighed. "He always brags about being from a rich family and constantly picks on me because I'm not."

p"Well you can tell him that your related to Sabrina that would put him in his place." Shan shook her head.

p"I don't want to do that." Shan sighed. "We used to be friends." Shan said out of the blue.

p"Really?" Quin asked with doubt. 

p"Yea in grade school. He and I would play together. But as we got older he just changed. He got mean and started to pick on kids who didn't have it so good. We were friends up till I stood up to him about what he was doing."

p"Really?" Shan nodded.

p"I was sick of it. We ended up getting into a big fight and after that he directed all that hostility on me. I didn't mind much even when the other students started to ignore me because of Drake."

p"Why didn't you say anything to them?" Shan shrugged.

p"I thought that I was helping the kids at the orphanage I didn't want him making fun of them so I kept quiet. You, Mark, and Alex are my first real friends." Quin smiled.

p"Well your my best Friend Shan," Quin said. "You really are allot older than your age sometimes."

p"Hey what do you mean?" Shan said with a laugh.

p"I mean you act so serious all the time. Just go in there and kick Drakes but. He's nothing when it comes to battling you." Shan smiled and stood up.

p"Your right. But my pokemon are to tiered to battle." Charmeleon jumped into Shan's lap. "I'll battle him after I get the badge. That is if he is still around." Shan and Quin went back inside the center. 

pThat night Shan thought about the events of the day and wondered if she would ever figure out what was going to happen to her. She drifted off to sleep hoping she could find out the answers soon.


	28. Default Chapter Title

Flame VS Flame

p

Shan, Alex and Quin stood with doubtful looks on their faces. Mark was pointing towards a path that they all hoped would lead to Saffron city. Shan closed her eyes and smiled. "Mark are you sure that it's the right way?" She asked. Mark looked ather and frowned.

p"Yes I'm sure." He said. Quin sighed.

p"I don't think we should go by what you say. I mean you've gotten us lost four times in the last two days." Mark turned red as Alex walked forward.

p"Yea and not to mention that Ekans nest you led us into." Shan could see the three starting to glare at eachother. She quickly walked forward as Charmeleon began to growl at the three.

p"Oh come on guys lets just calm down." She said stepping between them. "Look on the bright side we all got an Ekans thanks to that uh um," Shan put her hand on her head and smiled. "Minor detour." Mark smiled at Shan and walked over next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

p"See Shan trusts me." He said proudly. Shan looked at him with an uneasy grin.

p"Wait maybe we should let Quin take charge of the map reading." Mark fell over.

p"Oh well fine then." He said in a sad voice. "Deny me my chance to learn true trust." He looked at them. Shan sighed and rolled her eyes.

p"Well maybe this is the way to Saffron but if your wrong again your going to have to make it up to us." Shan said with a grin.

p"How so?" Mark asked. Shan looked over at Charmeleon who rubbed her stomach and smiled.

p"Good idea girl." Shan said. "Your going to buy dinner for us if you get us lost again and it can't be burgers." 

p"Or pizza." Quin said quickly.

p"Or hot-dogs either." Alex said as Mark jumped back.

p"What? No way. Do you know how much Quin eats?" Shan and Alex jumped out of the way as Quin ran forward and hit Mark over the head with her backpack. 

p"Mark you dork I do not eat that much!" She yelled chasing Mark down the path. Mark was sprinting ahead. 

p"Uh Shan?" Alex asked. 

p"Yea?"

p"Remind me not to mention how much Quin eats around her ok?" Shan smiled and nodded.

p"You bet." Shan said as they stared to walk after them. 

pWhen they found Mark and Quin they couldn't help but laugh. Quin and chased Mark up a tree. "Come on Quin I'm sorry." Quin glared at him from her position.

p"Of course my dear Cousin. Come down and I'll forgive you." Quin said with a false smile and a sweet voice. Mark laughed and made a face at her.

p"You expect me to fall for that?" He asked. Shan rolled her eyes and looked up into the tree.

p"You two act like kids. Get down hear and lets get going. I want to make it into Saffron before nightfall if we can." Shan said in a serious voice.

p"Your right." Quin said. 

p"Yea I'm coming down." Mark said and jumped down from his branch. When he landed he was blasted with a face full of water. Quin laughed as her Staryu continued it's water gun attack.

p"That will teach you to keep your big mouth shut." Mark stood soaked and looked at his cuz.

p"I'll remember that." He said. Shan sighed as Alex busted into laughter. 

p"That was so . . .hilarious." Mark frowned and looked at Alex.

p"Glad you found it so amusing." 

p"Charmeleon," Charmeleon said taping Shan on her leg. Shan smiled at her as her friends started into argue.

p"What is it girl?" Shan asked. Charmeleon pointed to a sign Shan stood up and read it.

p"AHHHHHHH," Shan yelled in anger.Her friends all stopped and looked at her.

p"Something wrong?" They asked. Shan turned and looked at them.

p"You bet look at that!" Shan pointed at the sign.

p"Uh oh," Mark said with a nervous laugh. "I guess I owe you guys a dinner." Shan pointed at the sign again.

p"You owe us more than that. You led us to Fuchsia city."

p"What's the big deal?"Alex asked.

p"What's the big deal? Are you kidding me now we're two days away from Celadon. And that means it will take us for ever to get to Saffron now." Mark rested his hands on his hips.

p"Your Blowing this way out of proportion Shan. It's not that bad really." Quin frowned at Mark as Shan threw her hands up and walked away. Charmeleon glared at Mark and ran after her master.

p"What's with her?" Alex asked. Quin glared at them.

p"YOU TWO INSENSITIVE JERKS!" She yelled. Alex and Mark jumped back with true fear of Quin. 

p"Uh did we do something?" They asked in unison. Quin sighed and looked at the sign.

p"Shan wanted to go to Saffron for a reason, remember?" The two looked at eachother and shrugged.

p"No," they said. Quin frowned and put her hands on her hips.

p"Shan recently found out that she had an Aunt right?" The two nodded. "Well then if don't you think she might have wanted to visit her and find out about her family?" The two looked down.

p"Man we got to make it up to her." Mark said. He smiled and snapped his fingers. "I know!" He said throwing his hands up in a peace sign. 

p"How?" Quin asked. Mark laughed and spun around in a circle.

p"The Safari Zone." Quin's eyes grew huge and she laughed.

p"Oh yea that would be great." She said Alex sighed..

p"Guys that is a bit expensive, don't you think? How can we afford that?"

p"Don't worry about it." Mark said. "My father owns stock in the Safari Zone and I can get us in for free that is if I can get Quin to do that wine of hers."

p"I don't have a wine." Quin said. 

p"I don't know about this." Alex said running his hand threw his hair. 

p"Hey it's a great plan." Mark said.

p"Yea but will Shan take it." Alex said. 

p"How could she not?" Quin said. They all quieted up as Shan walked back up to them now calmer than before.

p"I'm sorry guys." Shan said. "I lost my temper." They all smiled at her.

p"That's ok," they all said. Shan laughed nervously as they all stared at her. Charmeleon tilted her head puzzled at her masters friends.

p"Lets get going." Mark said and led the way. As they walked they passed a tree that looked as if it had been hit with something. Shan looked up and walked on as her friends trued blue and looked at her.

p"I was a bit frustrated." Shan said with a nervous smile. "The tree kida got in the way."

p"Hey not prob." Quin said. "Mark hear is leading us right to Saffron and don't forget he's got to treat us to dinner." Mark smiled nervously after looking at the tree.

p"Oh yea that." 

p"How far is it till we reach the town?" Shan asked after another hour of walking. mark looked at his dex and then looked over his shoulder at her.

p"I think another hour or so." Mark said. He was stopped abruptly as he ran face first into a sign. "Or maybe sooner." He groaned and fell backwards. 

p"Hey yea we're hear." Quin said accidentally stepping on Mark who was still laying on the ground. He let out another groan. "I can't wait to look around."

p"Quin?" Shan said pointing down.

p"Oh sorry cuz." She said with a laugh.

p"Why me?" Mark said. "I must be cursed or something." Alex walked past him.

p"No just incredibly clumsy." Mark frowned and shook his fist at him from is seat on the ground. 

p"You," He said shaking it. Shan walked up to him and held out her hand. 

p"Get up you look like your a Diglett with a sugar high." Mark jumped up and laughed. 

p"Thanks," he said. Shan walked on. Mark sighed and followed her.

p"Oh wow," Shan said running up to a fenced in area. "Look at that what is it." She wiped out her pokédex and scanned the pokemon. 

p"KANGASKHAN: A MATERNAL POKEMON. THIS POKEMON FIGHTS TO PROTECT IT'S YOUNG." Shan shut her dex and waved at the pokemon. 

p"Hi Kangaskhan." She said. The large pokemon looked at her and then went back to grazing. The baby in it's pouch opened a sleepy eye and then ducked into it's mothers pouch. Shan smiled and looked at her friends. "It's like a big Zoo."

p"Yea," Mark said. "Do you know why?" Shan shook her head. 

p"This is how you get to the Safari zone and we get in for free how about that Shan." Shan stood there staring at Mark.

p"How did you manage that?" Mark smiled.

p"My dad owns some stock in this park. So We can get in for free." 

p"Wow thanks Mark that is so nice of you. . .Are you feeling ok?" Mark turned red as Quin and Alex snickered a bit.

p"Hey I can be nice to you know." He said almost yelling. Shan laughed and smiled at him.

p"Chill out Mark I know you can be nice sometimes." Mark seemed to blush. "But you can be pretty selfish and arrogant most of the time." Mark fell forward andlooked up at her.

p"Come on give me a break," he sat down on the ground and smiled. "I'm just a tuff trainer." 

p"Lets get going." Quin said. "I want to shop for some safari cloths."

p"Just where that." Shan said. 

p"No way it's been a long time since I've been hear I want some souvenirs." Quin said. 

p"You must really like shopping huh Quin?" Alex asked. 

p"Everyone needs a hobby." The four friends headed off towards the Safari Zone.

pWhen they got to the entrance Shan was surprised to see that there weren't that many trainers there. As they walked past the few trainers Shan admired the decorated grounds. Flowers of all kinds seemed to liter the ground and filled the air with pleasant smells. Shan inhaled and smiled happily. "This is so beautiful." Shan said with a smile. "I love being outside in nature."

p"Then you'll love walking though the Safari Zone." Saida voice from behind them. Shan and Quin trued to see a Tall guy walking towards them. They both turned bright red as they realized he was dressed like he was in a Tarzan movie.

p"Hey what kind of guy are you?" Mark shouted. Alex walked forward.

p"You need some cloths." The guy looked at what he was wearing and Shrugged.

p"My name is Tombo," He laughed nervously. "Sorry I startled you but this is what I always where." Shan and Quin laughed nervously.

p"Us? Startled?" Shan asked. Quin shook her head.

p"No, don't be silly." Shan and Quin looked at eachother. "This guy is cute." Quin whispered. Shan looked at her as if she were crazy.

p"Yea but a bit to old to be running around dressed like that don't you think?" Quin laughed and turned red.

p"Uh," She stared to say.

p"Ok time to get going." Mark said Pushing Shan and Quin threw the door. "Nice meeting you." Alex followed them.

p"Yea uh. . .see ya." Alex said and ran Mark.

pThe Safari Zone was teaming with trainees of all ages. Half of them were in the gift shops spending money on more safrieballs. Shan and her friends quickly walked past them and entered the park. "All right we are going to catch so many pokémon aren't we Charmeleon?" Shan asked. Charmeleon lifted her claws up and smiled.

p"Char," She said in agreement. Shan took a step forward when she was stopped by an angry looking Officer Jenny.

p"Hold it right there." She said. Shan and Charmeleon looked at her.

p"Jenny?" Shan asked. 

p "How do you know my name? Oh you must have met one of my relatives. Then you must have had run-ins with the law." Jenny said and glared at Shan. 

p"Is something wrong?" Shan asked . Jenny pointed at Charmeleon.

p"Yes you seem to think it's ok for you to use that Charmeleon to battle in this park."

p"Well yes," Shan said with slight smile. "That is how you catch pokémon." Jenny shook her head as Mark walked up behind Shan.

p"Actually you don't." Mark said.

p"Huh?" Shan asked.

p"You use bait and that's it." Mark said handing Shan some pokémon bait. Shan looked at the apple shaped substance and then at Jenny.

p"Sorry I didn't know. Charmeleon won't battle I promise." Jenny looked at Charmeleon and frowned.

p"You better keep her out of trouble I don't want any one getting hurt. It's my job to make sure the Safari Zone is well protected and that the trainers who come hear have fun." They watched as Jenny walked away.

p"Charmeleon char." Charmeleon said.

p"I'm not carrying you," Shan said. "Your getting to heavy." Charmeleon grumbled to herself as they walked on. 

p"I wonder what's going on over there?" Quin asked pointing to a group of trainers. 

p"Let's check it out." Shan said running over to the group. When she got there she could see a man standing on a platform shouting out at the crowd.

p"When all of you go out and look for pokémon you must remember one thing. Do not allow yourselves to be hurt." The man smiled and pointed into the crowd. Shan looked around, most of the trainers were dressed similarly to the man." You are responsible for capturing pokémon and training them not to get hurt in the process."

p"What is this guy on?" Mark asked with a laugh. Shan smiled.

p"I don't know but he needs to cut back on the dosage. They are probably part of a school or some kind of summer program." Shan felt a hand touch her shoulder. 

p"Come on," A woman said pushing her forward. Charmeleon followed grumbling.

p"Uh is there something you need?" Shan asked in an annoyed voice as the Woman practically shoved her on stage. 

p"Hey what do you think your doing?" Shan shouted at her. The man looked at Shan and then at her Charmeleon.

p"I'm glad you could volunteer." He said.

p"I didn't." Shan said as Charmeleon hid behind her legs. She was spooked by all of the people and really didn't want to be around them. Shan reached down and patted her on the head to reassure her. 

p"Well your hear now." He said whispering. "I just need to make a point and you seem to be the right choice." Shan sighed and then nodded.

p"Ok. But I do have things I need to do." She looked out at her friends in the crowd. They waved and smiled at her.

p"Leave it to Shan to get roped into something." Quin said with a laugh.

p"Ok trainers," The man said walking forward. "As you can see this young lady has a Charmeleon."The trainers took out note pads and began to write down what he was saying. "Now most of you will be smart and not chose a Charmanderfor your first pokémon because you all know that they are extremely hard to handle. As are all fire types." Shan frowned. Charmeleoncame out from her hiding place behind Shan and growled at the man. 

pThe man smiled as one of the trainers in the audience raised her hand. "Prof. Roads, how is it that a Charmanderis not a good choice?" Shan's eyes narrowed.

p"Well they are not very well mannered for one. They hardly ever listen." That did it. Shan stepped forward and glared at him.

p"Hold it!" Shan shouted. "You don't have a clue. Charmanderare great." Charmeleonnodded in agreement. "They are strong and if you have the skill are not that difficult to handle. They are great companions and loyal."

p"Oh really?" Asked Roads. "Then tell me this why is it your Charmeleon is out of it's ball?"

p"That's my choice. I know that by letting her do that her legs are getting stronger and the bond that we have gets stronger." Shan said. "Besides she likes to walk around." It was getting to her, how could this person say such things about her wonderful Charmeleon.

p"Well most trainers who allow their Pokémon to walk around freely do not have any control over them." Roads said. Some of the crowd laughed. Mark and the others looked at them with angrily eyes.

p"You can't possibly want it to evolve?" Asked a guy with Glasses in the front. 

p"Yea who would want such a dangerous Pokémon?" Said another girl.

p"That was a mistake." Mark said. Quin and Alex nodded.

p"Just because all of you are cowards and week trainers doesn't mean that I will have any trouble when she evolves into a Charizard." Roads laughed and walked forward.

p"She won't be useful until she gets to that stage." He said. "Besides," he said with a laugh. "How could girl like you ever hope to control a Charizard. There are only a few people who train Charizard and even they have hard times."

p"Ok now he is way over the line." Alex said walking towards the stage. "Let's get Shan before. . ."

p"Oh yea what do you know?" Shan yelled. "My Charmeleon is strong. I challenge you to a Pokémon battle." Shan yelled. Charmeleon jumped forward and raised her claws up.

p"To late." Quin said. "Oh well at least she'll put that guy in his place."

p"Young lady you can't be serious. You really want to battle me?" Shan nodded.

p"You bet let's get out of the Safari Zone and do it. You were wrong if you thought I was going to let you dis my Charmeleon." Shan said raising her fist up.

p"CHAR," Charmeleon said doing the same.

p"Fine with me." Roads said. "But you'll only lose in the long run. I will prove to you that your Charmeleon is weak." Shan jumped down from the stage and walked over to her friends.

p"Shan are you sure you want to do this?" Mark asked. Shan looked at him and nodded.

p"You bet. I am not going to let him get away with calling her week." Shan said causing the crowd to look at her.

p"She's right Mark." Quin said. "I know that I would do the same if someone said that to me about my pokémon infront of a huge crowd." Shan smiled at her friends. Alex sighed.

p"I guess we'll have to put off the hunt for a while. To bad I was looking forward to getting a Venoat." He said.

p"There will be time for that later Alex." Shan said. They walked out of the Park where Shan and her friends saw the large group of trainers gathered. Some were placing bets. It wasn't that she felt Nervous but Shan had never really battled infront of so many people. She stood her ground as her friends cheered her on.

p"IF your so good why do you have that bite mark on your leg?" Shouted one of the trainers Shan looked down at her leg, it had been hot so she was wearing shorts. She smiled and looked at the trainer.

p"None of you business punk." She said. The trainer frowned and stepped back into the crowd. Charmeleon looked up at Shan and smiled.

p"Ok so now that were hear I guess I should get humiliating you over with. Now how about we battle two pokémon each." Shan stood ridged she was already getting into the battle fully. Everyone except for Roads seemed to disappear.

p"Fine by me." Shan said flatly. Roads apeared to be a bit scared by Shan's quick personality change. 

p"Go Arcanine ." Roads shouted. Shan smiled to herself and took outa pokéball.

p"Time for you to get yours. Go SCAR!" Shan shouted. The crowd exploded with laughter. Scar looked back at Shan.

p"(What ever it is I am all for it now. How dare these humans laugh and me.)" Shan smiled.

p"Well then shall we Scar." Scar nodded. Roads smiled and pet his Arcanineon it's head.

p"I see you want to play the evolve game." Shan stood staring forward waiting for him to make a move. "I take it you know what that game is." Shan didn't reply she only waited.

p"She's scared." Shouted a trainer. Shan didn't move.

p"Look at her." Mark said. "I wish I could block everything out like her." 

p"Yea but I wonder why she gets so into theses battles. She pushes her pokémon and herself in every battle she does." Alex said watching. Mark and Quin looked at him. "It's almost like she. . ." He laughed and smiled at them. "Forget never mind."

p"Come on what were you going to say?" Quin asked.

p"Well it's almost like she's been trained to do that herself. I know it sounds silly but," Mark laughed.

p"Nah she's just dedicated." They all looked back over at the two.

p"If you want me to go first then I will be all to happy to oblige. ArcanineDig." Shan watched as the large dog dug a hole. She smiled and waited.

p"Scar," Shan said. "Jump and use Flame-thrower. . .Now!" Scar complied just as the Arcaninecame busting threw the ground. Scars flame hit it causing minor damage but it was impressive enough to make the crowd go silent."Scar use your Agility." Shan said. Scar began to run in circles around the Arcaninewho jumped about trying to keeps her eye on him.

p"Not bad." Roads said. "Arcanine use your takedown." The Arcaninejumped to the side and then took off running at Scar.

p"Growlithe ," Scar barked and began to glow. Shan smiled and looked at Roads. Scar jumped out of the Large dogs way and howled.

p"Scar PSYFIRE." Shan shouted. Scar howled again as heat began to rise from his body. He let lose another howl as a pillar of Fire formed infront of him. Roads and the Arcaninestood dumbfounded by the new attack. 

p"What is that?" Roads asked. Shan smiled and put her hand on her hip.

p"The winning move." Shan said. Scars fur stood up as the Pillar shot out at the Arcaninesending her flying. She howled in pain as the psychic and fire attack did it's work. Roads quickly recalled her.

p"I never read of an attack like that." He said. "You'll have to tell me all about it." Shan stood her eyes narrowed and what looked to be an evil grin on her face.

p"Send out your next Pokémon." Shan said recalling Scar. She knew that he would be week after the new attack. "Charmeleon go!" Shan shouted. Charmeleon jumped forward.

p"Well lets just keep playing the Evolve game. Go Charizard!" Roads shouted. Shan watched as a huge dragon like pokémon formed infront of her. She smiled as it raised it's large head and stretched it's bright orange wings.

p"ZARD," It bellowed. Shan's face became serious again.

p"Ok girl this isn't going to be easy but try your best. I know that you can do it." Charmeleon smiled at Shan and looked forward. The large Charizard slammed it's tale onto the ground causing the ground to shake a bit. 

p"Char Charmeleon ," Charmeleon barked.

p"Zard Chaza," Charizard growled. The two stood glaring at eachother.

p"Oh wow," Quin said in a scared voice. "That thing is so big. Is that what Charmeleon will look like?"

p"Not at first." Alex said. "She's still pretty young. That one looks like it might be around ten years old."

p"Charizard slash attack." Shan watched as the huge pokémon looked at it's trainer and growled. She loosened up as it let out another shout. IT looked at Charmeleon and ran at her. Charmeleon jumped out of the way.

p"Hmm, it's not listening to him." Shan said aloud. "Charmeleon use your old trick." Charmeleon smiled and stood facing the huge Dragon. It let out another growl and ran at her. This time Charmeleon jumped to the side as the Charizard ran past her. Then she grabbed onto it's tale and held on for dear life.

p"ZARD CHARZA," It yelled as it waged it's tale about. Charmeleon dug her claws into it's tale and began to craw up to it's back. 

p"Charizard obey me use your. . .Ah do something!" Roads yelled. Shan waited until Charmeleon was between the Charizard wings.

p"SLASH," she yelled. Charmeleon slashed at the huge beast sending it bucking like a bronco. It flapped it's large wings in an attempt to get Charmeleon of it's back.With a loud yell the Charizard flipped it's head back sending Charmeleon flying and crashing into the ground. Charmeleon got up and groaned. As you can guess the Charizard was not happy. IT lowered it's head and glared at Charmeleon Shan gasped and looked over at her Charmeleon. "Leer back at it." She shouted. Charmeleon did the same. Both were looked onto the other.

p"Oh man what a battle." Shouted a spectator. Mark and the others watched as the Glow in Charmeleon's eyes intensified.

p"How long can the leer attack last?" Alex asked.

p"I don't know but it's usually a quick one. I am totally stoked." Mark said and then jumped forward. "Shan do it to it."

p"Charmeleon try flame thrower." Charmeleon opened her mouth to the attack when the massive Charizard plowed into her knocking her back into a near by tree. Shan gasped as Charmeleon slowly stood up. "Return." Shan shouted taking out a pokéball. the beam missed Charmeleon. Roads laughed.

p"I knew you would lose." Shan ignored him looked over at Charmeleon. She was leaning against the tree and breathing heavily. The Charizard stood over her it's mouth open. Shan gasped and ran forward.

p"SHAN NO!" Her friends shouted. Shan jumped infront of Charmeleon just as the Charizard lunged forward knocking Shan hard against the tree. Shan remained standing refusing to allow the Charizard to harm Charmeleon.

p"How foolish." Roads said running forward. His Charizard roared and looked at Shan who stood straight. Charmeleon looked up at Shan and smiled weekly.

p"Recall it!" Mark shouted as he ran at Roads. Roads looked at Mark and smiled.

p"Why should I do that?" HE asked taking off his Lab coat.Mark gasped as the man laughed. "Charizard attack the crowd." The Charizard turned it's head and looked at the crowd. They all took off running in many directions. Soon the only ones left were Shan and her friends. Shan fell to her knees and hugged Charmeleon close.

p"Are you ok?" She asked. Charmeleon licked Shan's hand.

p"Aww now that is so cute." Said Roads. "But it's not going to save you." He jumped high into the air and landed a few feet from were he was but now he was dressed differently. He was wearing a black suit and had long flowing purple hair which was tie into a ponytail.

p"Who is this?" Quin asked running over to help Shan. Shan pushed her back and stood up.

p"I don't know." Shan said. "But you guys stay out of it." Shan walked forward and winced as she did.

p"My you really are a strong one aren't you. Slick was right about you." Shan frowned. Alex and Mark ran to help her. Shan raised her hand and they stopped.

p"So your from the league?" Shan asked. "Way to go you attacked a crowd of people. Yournot going to be happy when Officer Jenny shows up and busts you." Shan said.

p"Who said I was staying that long?" The man said. His Charizard roared and walked up behind him. It lowered it's head and he pet it gently. "Nice Job my old friends. But it was a little to close we can't let that brat's weakling Charmeleon beat you." 

p"This guy is strong." Alex said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

p"SO what do you want?" Shan asked. "YOU already know that I'm not going to join the league until I earn it." The man smiled at her.

p"I know that. I'm not hear to convince you to join." He said closing his eyes and smiling. 

p"Then why are you bugging me?" Shan asked. The man narrowed his eyes and smiled evil.

p"Well if you must know," Shan heard three screams from behind her she turned to see her friends in handcuffs. There were other league agents there. Shan turned and glared at them. "I'm hear to help stop a potential threat." He walked up to Shan who turned to face him.

p"Shan," Alex shouted. "Get out of hear." Shan gritted her teeth.

p"Let them go now." Shan said angrily. Her eyes flashed making the man stop in his tracks.

p"I don't think you understand the game little girl." He said. 

p"I'm not a fan of games." Shan said. Charmeleon growled at the man. "who are you anyway."

p"My name is Flash." He said. Behind her she heard Quin yelling at the other League members.

p"What do you want?" Shan demanded. Flash recalled his Charizard and looked at her.

p"I just want to talk to you." He said. Shan relaxed herself a bit.

p"Talk." Shan said. 

p"I heard allot about you." He walked past Shan who followed him with her eyes.

p"Yea so?"

p"So I got curious about you. I mean who knew that there was such a powerful psychic out there." He smiled and laughed a bit. "I mean imagine my surprise when I heard that you were still sane." Shan looked at him.

p"Your not good at tricking me out." Shan said. "I've heard it all before. I'm not insane and I know that I can keep control of my power." He laughed.

p"Oh yes I see it all clearly now." He said. "Your going to lose it eventually kid. I know that for a fact. Do yourself a favor and come with me." He looked over his shoulders at her friends. They all struggled. Shan fought back her anger.

p"No!" She said. He made a gesture with his hands and the other League members released Quin, Mark and Alex. He laughed.

p"Very well then. I'll let you go for now." He smiled at Shan. "I am impressed with your battling skills so I think I'll battle you again one day. Until then try not to kill your friends." Shan stepped back as if he had slapped her. He laughed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shan stood staring at her friends who were now free. They ran up to her.

p"Shan?" Mark asked waving his hand infront of her face. "Yo Shan snap back to reality." Shan blinked and then frowned.

p"What a creep," she looked at her friends. "That guy actually thinks that I'm going to . . ." She smiled. "Never mind." Her friends all looked at her with worried faces. Shan laughed and put her hand behind her head. "Come on guys lets get back to the Safari Zone I thought we were going hunting."

p"Are you ok?" Quin asked. Shan slapped Quin on the back.

p"Hey I'm fine I really had that guy going huh?" Shan ran ahead. "Last one there is a slowpoke." She shouted as she ran. Her friends watched as Shan ran into the Safari zone with Charmeleon following closely. Once inside Shan leaned against a wall and took a breath. 

p"You ok?" Asked a voice. Shan turned to see Tombo looking at her. She blushed and smiled at him.

p"Yea just hangin out till my friends get hear." She said.

p"You looked like you had a problem." He said. "I saw the battle from the trees. You did really well." Charmeleon sat down next to Shan and let out a tired sigh.

p"Charmeleon did all the work." Shan said.

p"I admire people who stand up for their pokémon. It reminds me of when I was a kid." Shan looked at him oddly.

p"Well no office but it's kind of hard to believe a guy in a loincloth." Tombo blushed and laughed.

p"Hey I'm not saying anything about what your wearing." Shan laughed.

p"Sorry," Shan said and extended her hands. "My name is Shan."

p"Well you already know my name. Tombo." 

p"Yo Shan," Mark said running up to her. Shan sighed as he ran up to her. "Come on let's get going." 

p"I'll be right there." Shan said. Tombo smiled at Mark who seemed to frown a bit.

p"I take it you guys are looking for some pokémon. I know every inch of this place if you want I can show you some great pokémon." 

p"That would be great." Shouted Quin as she ran up to them. 

p"Thanks," Shan said. Mark laughed.

p"Come on guys lets get going. If jungle boy wants to show us were the choice pokémon I say let him." Tombo laughed.

p"your funny," Tombo said. 

p"So were are they?" Alex asked. Tombo smiled and stared to walk.

p"You'll see." He said. Mark looked at Shan who seemed to be thinking.

p"Can we trust this guy?" Shan looked at him.

p"I don't know lets just go." She walked on. Her friends followed.

p"This isn't going like I hoped it would." Mark said as they jumped across stones to the other side of a river. Shan was ahead of them. "All because of that Flash creep."

p"Yea," Alex said. "I was hoping that it would cheer Shan up after your mistake."

p"Hey." Mark said stopping on one rock. "I said I was sorry." Quin jumped onto a rock and looked him.

p"I wonder what it must be like for her." Quin said sadly.

p"What do you mean Quin?" Alex asked jumping onto another rock.

p"Well I was just thinking about my family. Lucy is a pain but she's my sister."

p"Yea," Mark said almost falling into the water.

p"I just wondered what it would have been like if I didn't have her or mom or dad or even you." She looked down and closed her eyes. "I couldn't stand that. It made me realize how lucky I am to have you guys." Mark smiled.

p"Please don't cry Quin." Mark said reading Quins face. 

p"I'm not going to but maybe. . ." Quin looked ahead. "Maybe Shan doesn't know what to think about finally having family. I mean she found out that she had an aunt after having no one for so long. How would you guys feel if that happened to you."

p"Confused." Shan said looking at them. They all looked at her. Mark turned to quickly and stumbled back falling into the stream. All of them laughed.

p"Great." Mark said standing up in the shallow water.After a while they came to a clearing to rest. Shan was sitting under a tree when Quin sat next to her.

p"Shan?" She asked.

p"Yea?"

p"IF you ever need to talk to someone you can talk to me you know. I won't tell they guys." Shan looked at her fired and then looked down sadly.

p"I don't know what to think anymore Quin." Shan said. "Why did Sabrina wait so long to find me. Maybe she never wanted to." 

p"Don't think like that Shan." Quin said. "It will only depress you." Shan sighed.

p"I've been think about something else to. I didn't tell you guys this but I own a gym." Quin almost fell over.

p"NO way really?" Shan nodded. 

p"It belonged to my father but I don't know what to do about it." Quin smiled widely.

p"Wow a gym? You really are going to make it Shan." She said Shan frowned.

p"No I'm not." She said flatly. "I don't see how I can." Quin sighed and set back.

p"Cheer up ok?" Quin asked. "I hate to see my friends unhappy."

p"I will Quin." Shan said forcing a smile. Quin elbowed her and smiled.

p"Hey Tombo is way cute don't you think." Shan blushed.

p"I guess." Quin laughed.

p"I knew you thought that." She said. Shan turned even redder and stood up.

p"Ok time to get some pokémon." Shan said walking away quickly. Quin laughed and ran after her. Mark and Alex were doing the usual thing arguing like crazy.

p"Lets just let them get it out of their system." Quin said.Tombo, who was perched in a tree looked down at them and smiled.

p"I see a herd of Pokémon a few miles from hear." He jumped down infront of them.

p"Really?" Quin asked. "Well lead the way." Shan looked at her friends who smiled at Tombo.

p"Char," Charmeleon said with a yawn. Shan knelt down and smiled at her. 

p"You should rest girl. Return." Shan recalled her and walked off with Quin and Tombo leaving Mark and Alex continued their argument.

pShan, Quin and Tombo looked out from a vantage point on a hill. They were laying down hoping to escape the view of the wild Pincers below them. Quin let out a small scared moan. "Bugs?" She said nervously. 

p"Wow cool." Shan said. "Those things are strong. Image Drakes face when I show him that in our next battle." Shans aid smiling. Quin smiled, happy that Shan was back to her old self, but still they were bugs.

p"You have to be careful when you approach them." Tombo said sitting up. "Do you think you can follow me." Shan laughed.

p"Ha," She laughed. "You don't know who your talking to." Shan said. Quin laughed nervously.

p"Uh maybe I'll stay hear." Tombo looked at her.

p"If your scared you can wait hear but you'll miss all the excitement." Quin blushed.

p"NO I'm not scared. And believe me I am not lacking on excitement." Tombo smiled at her and stood up.

p"I'm lucky," He said. "I hardly ever get to show pretty girls around this place." Shan and Quin stood up quickly as they turned red.

p"Well I think I can keep up with you Tombo." Quin said. Shan smiled.

p"You got over that Quick." She said. Quin frowned at her.

p"Yea well. . ."

p"They're moving." Tombo said and ran at the herd. Shan followed. Quin did the same but kept back. Shan ran around the Pincers looking for a strong one. Tombo did the same. 

p"All right." Shan said spotting a large Male Pincer. "I know the one I want." She took our a safrieball and held it above her head. "Go." She hurled the ball. When it hit the Pincer it bounced off. Shan frowned and took out another.

p"Cer." It said looking at Shan. Shan smiled at it and walked forward.

p"Don't get close." Tombo said. Shan ignored him and walked towards the Pincer. 

p"No pokémon escapes from me." Shan said. The Pincer looked at Shan and lowered it's head. Shan felt he power rise as she lifted her hand up. The Pincer looked up at her and slowly walked forward.

p"Cer," It said as Shan petted it on it's head. 

p"Now," Shan said and hit it on the head with the Safari Zone. It disappeared into the ball. Shan looked at the ball as it twitched three times and stopped. She picked it up as it disappeared. Tombo had been watching with interest and smiling. Shan looked at him snapping out of her battle mode.

p"All right I got one." He walked up to her and smiled.

p"Wow that was neat. How about you Quin why don't you try?" Quin laughed and threw a ball. It hit a small Pincer but didn't capture it. The whole herd ran.

p"Oh well," Quin said. "Lets get back Shan." Quin said. Shan nodded.

p"Yea we really need to go." She said. Tombo smiled and waved good bye as they walked back towards Mark and Alex.

p"I got a Pincer," Shan said laughing. "Drake is going to be so jealous." Shan jumped down the hill and laughed when she Saw Mark and Alex soaking wet.

p"I am sick of this." Alex a said taking out a pokéball.

p"Me to time to put you in your place." Mark said. They both held the balls above their head just as Officer Jenny rode up on her bike parking in between them.

p"Both of you must leave. I won't allow battles inside this park now go." Shan and Quin frowned at them.

p"Way to go guys." Quin said. "now we can't even hunt. Let's just get going." Shan smiled.

p"Don't forget mark you owe us all a dinner." She said walking away. Mark sighed.

p"Oh you remembered that?" He asked.

p"OF course and after today I am in the mood for some good takeout. And since you boys got us kicked out of the Safari zone you both can go and pick it up." Shan said.

p"Aye Aye Leader lady." Mark and Alex said. Shan laughed as the exited the park. 


	29. Default Chapter Title

Pokemon Fan-Fic 1

Title: Challenges of a trainer.

Part 1: Framed

The dream was wonderful, the first good dream she had in months. Shan was walking with someone; a bald elderly man dressed in what looked to be temple robes. She was much younger, about 4 She was skipping along a path picking flowers; the old man was smiling. "Goodness child you are so happy today." He said. Shan slowly opened her eyes; the sun had woken her again. She had wanted to dream about the old man some more. He seemed so familiar to her. At least it wasn't the same old nightmare. She sat up but noticed that Charmander and Rattata had found their way on to her lap. Charmander and Rattata had curled up together. Smiling she pet them both on the head. 

"Charmander." Charmander said opening her eyes. "Char!" With a thud Rattata hit the floor.

"Rattata, Rata." He said barking angrily at Charmander.

"Charmander! Why did you do that?" Shan said picking up Rattata who was growling at Charmander. "Look you are just going to have to get along." She said standing up. Charmander looked at the floor and then at Rattata.

"Char, Charmander Char," she said. Shan looked over at Rattata. He was staring at Charmander, walking up to her he smiled.

"Rata, Rattata." Charmander jumped forward and hugged Rattata, much to Shans surprises Rattata didn't seem to mind.

"Ok you two," Shan said picking them both up. She sat them on the bed. "I have a surprise for you both." She brought out Metapods pokeball. "Caterpie evolved, GO." The ball hit the ground and Metapod came out. Charmander and Rattata looked at Metapod and back at Shan. "What?" She recalled Metapod.

"Rattata,"

"Char, Charmander. Char."

"Ok you two, we have to get going." Shan took out their poke-balls. "Come on you two I want you to stay in the your balls for a while so that you two can keep your strength. After yesterday I want you to be a full power." Rattata and Charmander frowned; they didn't what to be confined in the balls. Shan however knew that it was a good way for them to regain their strength and recalled them anyway.

Putting on her vest and grabbing her backpack she left the room and went out into the lobby.

"Good morning Shan." Said a smiling Joy.

"Good morning Joy. I'm heading off now but I want to thank you for healing Rattata and Charmander."

"Don't it's my job," Joy looked up. "Officer Jenny, what brings you hear?" Shan turned around.

"Jenny when did you get hear?" Jenny frowned and did not seem to know her. "It's me Shan,"

"Young lady I never met you in my life. Joy, I'm looking for a girl with," she took out her notebook. "Brown eyes, black hair, last seen wearing a red vest and. . ." Jenny looked up at Shan. "Never mind I found her." Jenny grabbed Shans wrist and put handcuffs on her.

"You're under arrest for assault."

"Au, what? I have no Idea what you're talking about." Shan was spun around to face Jenny. "Jenny, what's wrong?"

"How do you know me anyway?"

"From Hidden," Shan said.

"You must mean my sisters husbands sister twice removed." 

"Hugh?" Shan said confused.

"Lets go," Joy came from behind the counter.

"Wait Jenny," She went up to Shan. "This can't be true, can it?"

"No, take my pokemon and keep them for me." Joy reached out for Shans belt but Jenny stopped her. 

"Sorry, they might be stolen." Jenny pushed Shan forward. "Get going," Shan had no choice but to leave the poke-center and head to the Jail.

"Get in hear and keep quiet," Jenny said gesturing to a door.

"Look there's been a mistake." Jenny took off the handcuffs.

"Wait hear." Shan walked into the room. It was small with a chair and a table inside. Now what could she do, Jenny had taken her pokemon and she was alone and powerless. It was already confusing, two Jenny's'? Shan wondered if they were actually twins separated from birth. 

"No windows," Shan said looking around. She hated it, the room was to small and she couldn't look out. The door opened and the waiter from the restaurant walked in along with two disguised familiar faces.

"Well is this the girl that attacked you with her pokemon."

"Yes," Said Tachi smirking at Shan.

"It was terrible, she sent out that vicious pokemon." Jake said in a fake scared voice. Tachi frowned at Jake's' actions.

"Hugh? No wait time out." Shan said throwing up her hands. Tachi stepped back. "You threatened me and the pokemon that defended me was a little Caterpie." 

"Hold it," Jenny said, "You were the witness right?" She asked the waiter.

"Yes," he said in a small voice.

"Well,"

"She attacked them and then ran out of the restaurant," Shan looked shocked. He looked down at the floor. 

"Did she say any thing as she ran out?" Shan looked over at the waiter with pleading eyes. 

"No." It was too much. Tachi had attacked her twice and there was nothing she could do to defend herself. 

Tachi stepped forward and put his hand on the waiters' shoulder. "We don't want the girl to go to juvenile hall. As a mater of fact the organization we work for has a program for troubled youths. You see Randy hear is a result of the Program." Tachi brought back his hand. Looking at Shan he steeped forward. "She would benefit from the program greatly." Shan stepped back.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Shan asked. She looked at Jenny in a worried way.

"I'll check it out. It's either that or Juvenile hall. You can pick." 

"Hey Jenny look I didn't do it. Call my home you will see that I'm not that kind of person." Jenny looked at Shan. Her face seemed to soften a bit.

"Ok, Tell me were you live." Shan glared at Tachi.

"Ok, but I want to tell you alone." Tachi raised his eyebrow. 

"Ok, We will wait outside. Come on guys. Lets let the young lady talk to Officer Jenny." Tachi and Jake walked out. Randy glanced at her, Shan glared at him and looked away. Jenny closed the door.

"Ok were do you live?" Jenny said taking out her notebook.

"Hidden Town," the room seemed to be getting smaller. "I live in the orphanage there." Jenny looked up.

"Oh," She folded her notebook and put it away. "Ok I'll call. Meanwhile you have to be put in a cell."

"No This room is bad enough."

"You really have no choice." Jenny said. 

"Ok, are my pokemon ok?" 

"There fine. Follow me." Shan followed Jenny through the door. Once outside she saw Tachi leaning against the wall. Had her heard? No he couldn't have. Shan knew she was in trouble, but without her pokemon and her power, what could she do?

Shan walked into the cell and jumped as it slammed shut behind her. At least this room had a window. Closing her eyes she formed her hands into fists. There had to be a way out.

"You should have known." Said a voice. "Team Rocket always wins eventually." Tachi said walking threw the door.

"What do you want now?" Shan said walking up to the bars of the cell. 

"My boss wants to talk to you. You see I told him of your little stunt with Naru and I. He thinks that you would make a good addition to the team."

"Well I'm not talking to him. I don't care what he thinks." Shan said raising her fist at Tachi.

"Ha. Look girl you're trapped. As we speak Jenny is calling around, but we hooked into the phone lines and are speaking for your guardian Nan. You see we know about you." Shan grabbed the bars and glared at Tachi.

"Just talk to him, What could it hurt." Tachi held out a cellular phone. Shan grabbed it, she had no choice.

"What!" Shan yelled into the phone.

"Hello." Said a deep and raspy voice. "Iv heard a lot about you from Tachi." The voice sounded old and raspy.

"SO." 

"Why so hostile? I want to offer you a job." Shans face took on an angry look. "How would you like to be a Rocket? It's a good job." Shan threw the phone at Tachi.

"No way," Shan yelled. 

Tachi put the phone to his ear. "Yes sir. We'll be heading out soon. Good-bye." He looked at her. "The boss said that the offer can't be turned down."

"Why are you doing this to me?" She said dropping her hands to her side.

"Psychics are rare," he folded the Phone and put it away, "and are the only ones who can use Psychic Pokemon. Any one else who tries usually can't cope with the pressure it puts on their mind. So we are recruiting psychics to train our own psychic pokemon."

"Good luck, there's nothing you could do to get me to work for you jerks." Jake ran in and grabbed Tachi by his shoulder. 

"Tachi we have to book it." He said between gasps. "The Nurse, she called that kids home and cleared her and rated us out. Jennies' on her way," Tachi glared at him.

"No," He turned back to Shan. "I'll see you next time kid. Until then toodels." Tachi and Jake ran out the door. From inside the cell Shan stood staring strait forward. 

"Now what?" She said looking down. Jenny walked in followed by Joy.

"You're free to go. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"Its ok Jenny." Shan said stepping out of the cell.

"Team rockets dangerous, you should be more careful." Jenny handed Shan her poke-balls. Joy smiled.

"You better get going. You can make it to Pewter city by night time if you head out now." 

"Thanks Joy," Shan said good bye and walked out of the station. On her way out she heard Jake's' voice shouting. "Let me out. Hey you got the wrong guy." She smiled. At least that was one less rocket to worry about.

[Return to the Main Page.][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/4122/



End file.
